Clan of the Biju
by Sagistic2034
Summary: Naruto is removed from the shinobi life in Konoha; but instead of giving in he looks forward and leaves the village behind. With two fellow Jinchūriki and a former enemy in tow Naruto will create a clan like no other. "Bijū are as much as gods as any other that's worshiped. My Clan does just that, worships Bijū."
1. The Mission Results

Alright let's start this over again. With some permission…I present to you my second version on 'Betrayal' originally written by Advent of Shadows.

Summary: Betrayal hurts…even more from those you find yourself caring about. Naruto is one such person, but instead of giving in he looks forward. With two fellow Jinchūriki and former enemy in tow…Naruto will create a clan like no other. Konoha's loss is his ultimate gain as well as their destrution.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hokage's Office ¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

In hindsight it was pretty bad…borderline deadly if you look at it from every angle. Nearly two weeks have passed since five Genin were assigned to a special mission; a retrieval mission to be exact. A mission to get Sasuke Uchiha away from enemy hands and bring him back home. A mission which ended in failure...

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the two people that sat in across her desk in silence as replayed their words. She was considered as the greatest medical ninja in history, one of the three students taught by 'The Professor', named one of three Sennin by Hanzo the Salamander, and the Godaime Hokage. Her intellect and skill were only outclassed by other Kage and her fellow Sennin, thus she often only followed her own ways and rules.

Though the two that sat in front of her held more wisdom than her on occasion, they were mainly there to give out thoughts that could benefit the village in one way or another. This one time though, Tsunade could only scoff at their suggestion, going as far as to make her chuckle on the inside.

"So, you want me to give out an evaluation?" Tsunade inquired, already knowing the answer.

"Make no mistake Tsunade," one of her two advisors said, "while we would recommend that only the Kyūbi Jinchūriki be analyzed, that may bring up problems with the other shinobi." Tsunade narrowed her eyes at that and leaned in.

"What are you getting at?" Tsunade said, preparing to grab the two at their necks.

"Many still fear the Jinchūriki, even after all he's done." The other advisor said, "Because of this and how things tend to spread when it comes to him; there wouldn't be as much suspicion if the team involved was examined. It was only him, no doubt many would reject him even more than he is."

"You're suggesting that Naruto might crack?" Tsunade asked.

"In a way, yes. He has suffered a lot as a child, no thanks to many rejecting him. There is always a small chance that he is breaking. We can't allow that to happen if there is one." Tsunade looked at the two with a critical eye before she leaned back into her chair and nodded.

"Fine, I'll send out a notice to the team involved as well as Inoichi. There's no one else I could trust to evaluate Naruto; and Inoichi is always honest with me." Tsunade said, wanting to control as much as she could.

"That's acceptable in our eyes…we just need it done within the week." The first advisor said before the two both stood up. "Good day Tsunade." Tsunade only waved at them lazily as they two left her office and gave her some silence. Turning around in her chair, Tsunade's thoughts slowly drifted over to the mission that Naruto had taken a part of.

The mission was to bring Sasuke Uchiha, who recently went rouge, back to the village before he could leave the Land of Fire to join Orochimaru in the Land of Rice. Having very little to work with, Tsunade had sent Shikamaru Nara, a recently promoted Chūnin as well as four Genin to bring Sasuke back. The prospect of the team failing had been a rather high probability from the start since the leader was a recently promoted Chūnin with only four Genin accompanying him.

It was a general surprise when Shikamaru had given her his report over the mission, the four Genin filling in what was missing. It seems that Orochimaru's own bodyguards, who help with the attack on the previous Hokage were the ones who were taking Sasuke away. From all accounts, the four guards had been defeated in some way or another, with Rock Lee and Gaara finishing off a surprising fifth member.

Looking over the reports she had, Tsunade couldn't help but have her thoughts shift back to Naruto's report. Apparently, the blonde had been able to come face to face with his teammate, and they had fought at the Valley of the End. Naruto had fought to bring his friend back, and Sasuke had fought to get away so he could obtain power. She shivered as she memory and Naruto's state at the end when he was brought in by Kakashi. Apparently, he had used enough of the fox's chakra for it to become visible, while Sasuke had used the second stage of the Curse Mark, just as his escorts had used in their fights against the other members of the retrieval team.

'I can see why they're concerned now…' Tsunade thought as she tried for force out the image of two shinobi fighting such foul chakra. '…and in the end…it was a tie…' Tsunade thought, looking down the report she was had on the mission. It made sense to give the evaluation in a way seeing as the mission was considered an A-ranked one and those involved had barely evaded death. 'There nothing for me to do but hope.' Tsunade thought sadly as she removed six pieces of paper from her desk drawer and began to write notes to each member of the retrieval team.

"Neko, make sure these six messages reach their intended recipients." Tsunade said, as she finished the six and handed them to the ANBU agent to her left. Pulling out another quick letter and writing something down, Tsunade folded and stamped the paper before she gave it to the ANBU on her left. "Take this to Inoichi and only Inoichi, no exceptions." Tsunade said before her offive was silent once more. All that was left for her to do was take a few shot of Sake and wait for the result to be given to her.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Naruto's Apartment¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Within Naruto's apartment, one could find him sitting at his small table with a cup of ramen sitting in front of him. Being released from the hospital was a relief to the blonde, which he celebrated with by making a cup of ramen. Seeing the time for the noodles to finish, Naruto readied himself to indulge on the noodles before a knock on his door stopped him. Looking at his bowl of ramen to the door, Naruto thought of what should come first before the knock became more rushed.

'Those knocks aren't normal and no one come to me for problems. Something's off…'Naruto thought as he quietly got up and started to walk towards his door, grabbing a fork on his way. Getting to the door, Naruto flatten against the wall just in time before the door was flung off its hinges…a boot crashing down to the floor. Seeing the attacker enter his home, Naruto moved from the wall and made a jump for the person, letting out a loud yell in the process

The attacked reacted to Naruto's scream and quickly turned around, only for them to be dropped by Naruto's weight. However, their reflex kicked in, making them lift their feet under Naruto and kicking him off. Getting up quickly, the attacker looked on to see who attacked them while Naruto fell to the floor with an audible crash.

'Just close your eyes and block!' Naruto thought with his eyes closed. The person who kicked down his door was skilled and possible armed; leaving him defenseless and ready to be taken advantage of. When nothing happened, Naruto looked up to see an ANBU standing in his apartment with their hand out.

"I apologize for that Uzumaki." The ANBU said as Naruto grabbed their hand. Looking at his door, he could stand there before he was handed a letter.

"A letter from Baa-chan?" Naruto asked, seeing Tsunade's name on it. Looking up, Naruto saw that the ANBU was gone and his door was on its hinges once more. Deciding to look at the door later, Naruto tore open the letter and began reading what was on the paper.

_Naruto Uzumaki,_

_My advisors have suggested that I give everyone an evaluation and trust that you will arrive at the hospital tomorrow. In short, I am ordering mental evaluations to be done on your team that went to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. The evaluations will be to determine if the members of the team are mentally stable and fit for the duties and responsibilities of a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm sure you can guess why I need these evaluations done, seeing as you and your friends took part in the mission._

_The other shinobi that need an evaluated are Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyūga, and Rock Lee._

_Thank you for your time,  
Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village_

Naruto looked over the note again and let out a sight as he ate his ramen; this was not something that he expected to happen. Finishing the cup in record time, Naruto simply sighed as he got ready for bed. As he laid down, he pulled out a little book and a pen before he began to write

_Oct 3rd,_

_Today I got a letter from Bā-chan. Something about taking an evaluation test in case I may be a little off the hinge. I'm not the only one though because Shika, Chōji, Kiba and Neji are also doing it. Hopefully I'll be able to pass it so I can continue my dream of being Hokage. Only tomorrow will tell._

Closing the journal, Naruto placed it back under his pillow and looked out to the stars. Smiling at them he closed his eyes and fell into a slumber as he normally would.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Yamanaka Flower Shop¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Yes? Is there something that you need of me?" Inoichi asked as he opened the door to his home/shop. In front of him was the other ANBU that Tsunade had sent. Inoichi looked on as the ANBU pulled out a letter and handed it over before he left. Looking around out his doorway, Inoichi quickly closed the door and opened the envelope.

_Inoichi Yamanaka,_

_I'm sorry for the short notice when you receive this letter, however I am in need of your services._

_In short, I am ordering mental evaluations to be done on the team that went to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. The evaluations will be to determine if the members of the team are mentally stable and fit for the duties and responsibilities of a shinobi of Konoha. The shinobi that I need evaluated are Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyūga, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki. _

_If at all possible, I would like you to personally evaluate Naruto Uzumaki as he needs to be handled very carefully and I am sure you can do that. I already sent messages to them to tell them about the evaluations. They will be at the hospital at eight in the morning._

_Thank you for your time,  
Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village_

'That's strange. I've seen those kids just recently and they all acted like normal.' Inoichi thought. 'Something else must be in play here.' Inoichi thought as he reread the letter and took a deep breath. It was not exactly what he was expecting, but it was an order and a request he knew he couldn't refuse.

He was certain that Shikamaru and Chōji were mentally stable, having seem them just this morning and seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Neji might have some issues but those would likely be clan issues that the boy must deal with. His main concern was the last three boys; Kiba likely stable as well as Lee since they have someone to go to about their problems. Naruto would be the most problematic seeing as he had many things going against him.

He had no problem doing Naruto's personally and was actually looking forward to it since he didn't if Naruto had taken one before. Placing the letter down, Inoichi locked his door once more and proceeded to his study room. He needed look over the files of each of the boy…well the ones he could find the records on.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Shimura Residence¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Are you sure that is what she is going to do?" a voice asked as a single *Clack* echoed through the halls of the Shimura Residence. Danzō was not a man to trifle with and one that could easily win a war with his tactics.

"Yes sir. The Hokage seems to want to make sure that those who participated have not suffered from any trauma while partaking in the Uchiha's retrieval mission." A voice responded.

"There's something at play here. Get me a copy of the letter; I need to see what Tsunade is playing at." Danzō said as he reached his bedroom door.

"Yes sir…" the voice responded before everything went silent.

"Let's see what I can gain from this" Danzō said as he closed his bedroom door

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha Hotel¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

'This is an interesting development.' Gaara thought as he looked out over the village. Despite only being called to assist those on the recuse mission, Tsunade had offered the redhead and his siblings a place to stay for the time being until they had to leave once more. His original intention was to leave as soon as possible in order to prepare himself for the duties of being Kazekage…thought that changed when he saw Naruto.

'The wounds he sustained were great. It's a miracle that he's alive right now.' Gaara thought as he continued to look over the village. He also scheduled a meeting with Tsunade tomorrow, seeing as he was going to stay here for a little bit longer, he decided to at least try and negotiate a newer alliance.

"Good night, Gaara." The redhead heard before the lights to his room went off. Turning his gaze to the stars, Gaara wondered what was in store for him tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Alright then, I think this is good enough. Now let me make this clear, I am looking over and rewriting this entire story. Things will change on occasion but with roughly the same plot that will be altered. Things such as how conversations might change as well as how people react in turn. As of now, this chapter is roughly 1000 words shorter and hopefully this will stay continuously.

P.S. The original was roughly 3500 words a chapter. Look on my profile to see how I usually make a chapter.


	2. Naruto's Discharge

A/N: Alright then…a rewrite of Chapter 2. Naruto's discharge from the shinobi forces.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hokage's Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

*Knock…knock…knock*

"Enter." Tsunade said when she heard knocking. She was a little worried since this morning when the sky had been grey and didn't seem to be letting up. Looking up from her paperwork, Tsunade nodded at Inoichi as the man entered her office. "Ah Inoichi, I was wondering when I would be seeing you today." Tsunade said as the man nodded in response and walked up to her desk

"Hokage-sama…" Inoichi said, shifting the files in his arms, "…as requested, I performed a mental evaluation on all Konoha shinobi that took part in the Uchiha Retrieval mission." Inoichi said, seeing Tsunade nod in response and motioned for him to sit down. Taking a seat, his face was etched with a slight frown as he placed the files in front of Tsunade.

"These the evaluations?" Tsunade asked, getting a nod in response. "Something I should know?" Inoichi sighed a bit as he opened up Shikamaru's file.

"First up was Shikamaru Nara. As you know, upon reaching Chūnin he was required to undergo a mental evaluation. Because of this, we were easily able to compare his results." Looking it over as Inoichi spoke, Tsunade's eyebrow began to raise.

"He's more stable now?" the blonde asked, getting another nod in response.

"It seems that the failed mission made him increase his maturity and stability though still tried to retain his lazy exterior." Tsunade nodded as she finished reading the file, shutting it upon completion. As soon as she shut it, Inoichi pushed another into her view with Chōji's name on it.

"There's not much to say about Chōji." Inoichi started, watching Tsunade look over the report, "Despite not taking the word 'fat' very well, Chōji is as good as any Akimichi. His mentality is on level and he hasn't shown signs of change." Inochi said, waiting for Tsunade to close the report before he handed her the next.

Taking the newest report, Tsunade realized that the third evaluation was over Neji. She knew that Neji had experienced great trauma due to his father's death, along with the usual trauma that a sealed Hyūga experienced growing up. Looking up, she motioned Inoichi to continue with his report

"Despite the trauma of his father's death and the placement of him into the branch family, Neji is very stable. Though most his age would be put on watch, Neji is more than capable of performing his duties. I don't know how but his stability did spike after the Chūnin Exams." Inoichi explained making Tsunade nod. Looking over the report before closing it, Tsunade let out a sigh as she took Kiba's report.

"Kiba Inuzuka was a rare case." Inoichi said, confusing Tsunade, "Due to the Inuzuka confining their secret and such to their canine companions, I had to have his sister there." Inoichi explained, making Tsunade look over the folder. "I had to have him talk to his sister before she would rely information to me. As far as it goes, with his sister there as well as his mother and canine companion, Kiba is perfectly fine." Inoichi said, causing Tsunade to nod as she closed the boy's file. Grabbing Lee's folder, Tsunade quickly read over its contents before she looked at Inoichi in disbelief.

"Lee is sane?" Tsunade asked, growing surprised and scared when Inoichi nodded.

"Like Kiba, Lee had someone to confide with in order to keep moving. Despite his uplifting spirit, if it were not for Guy, Lee would be unstable. With Guy as his mentor and idol, Lee often pushes for his best and does not dwell on failure…much like Guy does." Tsunade didn't bother reading Lee's file, trusting Inoichi's word on his stability. Closing the file and moving aside, Tsunade linked her fingers and took on a serious look.

"What about Naruto?" At that, Inoichi sighed heavily before he moved to grab Naruto's file, being beaten by Tsunade. As she read it, Tsunade's features started to grow worried. Placing it down, she looked at Inoichi with a face that was a mixture of pain, sadness and surprise. "Naruto's unstable?" Tsunade asked, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"It was not easy." Inoichi said, his gaze not meeting Tsunade's. "Naruto had never taken an evaluation before this one. As a result, I could not compare it to anything nor check if he has changed. Due to this, I had to go with the basic examinations and asked him a series of questions. He was reclusive, not talking much about his past except his time with the Sandaime and Iruka Umino."

"How is he unstable Inoichi?" Tsunade said, her voice having regained his strength.

"As I have said, Naruto has never taken an evaluation. Because I had nothing to go one and his reclusive nature during the evaluation, Naruto showed signs of breaking. I tried to have him open up, but it seemed that he wanted to keep past just that…the past." Inoichi said. "Many who do this often are ones who witness death from those they cared about." Tsunade didn't say anything as Inoichi finished his report.

"What should I do…?" Tsunade asked, breaking the silence that took over the office. Hearing nothing from the man across her desk, Tsunade looked up. "…Inoichi…what do you suggest…?" Tsunade said, knowing what the man would say.

"Hokage-sama, it is my recommendation that Genin Naruto Uzumaki…be stripped of his rank and removed from the Ninja Corps for no less than two years, after which he will re-evaluated." Silence took over the office once more as Inoichi waited for the pain he might feel. After five minutes, he looked up when he heard something…sniffling…coming from Tsunade herself.

"There's no other way…*sniffle*" Tsunade said, not asking a question, "…nothing else to do?"

"*Heavy sigh* I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but as I've said, this is _my_ recommendation. Ultimately it is up to you on what to do." Inoichi said, flinching at Tsunade's crying.

"Thank you Inoichi…you may go…" Tsunade said, her head hanging low. Inoichi got up and left the Hokage to herself as she thought over what Inoichi had said. Hearing the doors close, Tsunade couldn't hold it anymore…letting loose the tears she had built up.

'Naruto…I'm sorry…' Tsunade thought as she let out her tears. It would take an hour for her to get back together…and another for her to send an ANBU to retrieve Naruto.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Naruto's Apartment¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

At the exact moment, Naruto was repairing one of his plant pots that cracked when he watering them. He had a bad feeling wash over him as he started fixing the pot, the feeling growing intense as he neared it repair.

'Something's wrong...but what?' Naruto thought as he finished the last of the repairs. Setting the pot down, Naruto jumped at the knocking he heard. Walking over to his door, Naruto's dread increased even more.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked, cracking the door open and seeing an ANBU standing there…the same from last night. Seeing the mask turn its gaze to him, Naruto shivered a bit before he opened the door wider.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hokage's Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Tsunade sniffled once more as she tried to stop her tears from coming out. Naruto was supposed to arrive soon and she would not let him see her in this state. Taking a deep breath, Tsunade started taking to herself in an attempt to calm herself.

"You can do this Tsunade…You're Hokage and you need to do this." Tsunade chanted to herself before she jumped in fear at the sudden knocking. Knowing that it was Naruto and the ANBU Tsunade cast a quick Genjutsu over her face before she straightened out her desk. "Enter."

"What's the big deal?" Naruto asked, not taking note of the atmosphere in the office, "What did you need to call me for Bā-chan?" Naruto asked as he entered the Hokage's office. By the look on his face, it was clear that he had no idea what she was going to say.

"Naruto…I need you to take a seat." Tsunade said sadly. Catching the sadness in Tsunade's voice made Naruto nervous as the dreadful feelings returned full force. Without a word, the blonde sat down across from Tsunade's desk and waited. For a while, the two said nothing, only staring at one another as if having a conversation in their heads.

"What's wrong?" Naruto finally asked, the atmosphere starting to choke him to death. Tsunade took a deep breath before he exhaled and looked Naruto straight in the eye, catching the boy's attention.

"Naruto…do you remember that evaluation you took yesterday?" Tsunade asked, catching Naruto's attention. Seeing the blonde nod once more, Tsunade took another breath. "I need to talk to you about it." Tsunade said.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "He said he would tell you." Naruto was now feeling like he should block his ears or run out the door before Tsunade said anything.

"Because you never had a precious evaluation…this evaluation…showed that you are mentally unstable and unfit for the duties and responsibilities of a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village." Tsunade said, tearing off the bandage in one swipe. "Inoichi recommends you be taken out of the Shinobi Corps for two years…before you're evaluated again." Tsunade said, growing worried when Naruto didn't say anything.

"W-what…?" Naruto said after a few moments of silence. His mind having shut down at being told that he was no longer a shinobi. "I'm…getting kicked out?" Naruto asked again…making sure he heard right. "I-I'm no longer a shinobi?" Seeing the Hokage nod, Naruto's mind shut off once again.

"Naruto…try to understand! With no prior evaluation to gauge your mentality, you have very little to back you up! Inoichi took your reclusiveness as a sign that you're breaking down!" Tsunade said quickly, worrying for Naruto.

"A-after everything I've done…the time I gave for the village…this is what I get?" Naruto asked, his voice still broken. Tsunade grew more worried as Naruto started to panic a bit, "E-everything…meant nothing? D-don't the things I've done matter?" Naruto asked to no one. Tsunade stood up and tried to walk around to desk to hug Naruto, but she stopped when Naruto jumped up as well.

"Naruto…please calm down." Tsunade said gently, seeing Naruto about to bolt. As soon as she took a step forward Naruto dashed away, bursting through the door and running at high speed. Behind him, Tsunade, Shizune and Gaara all stood in shock at Naruto's reaction. Gaara only looked at the Hokage in confusion before he turned around and started walking after Naruto.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hokage Monument¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto didn't stop when he burst out of the mission's tower, not as he was glared at and not when the rain began pouring down. At the moment, Naruto didn't notice nor care where he was going as long as he got away from Tsunade. After a few minutes, Naruto began slowing down…his running strides turning into baby steps before he stopped completely.

'Why? Why…why…why…why? WHY!?' Naruto shouted in his head before he fell to his knees. He didn't care about the rain that was pouring on top on him or the fact that he was on the Yondaime's head. All that mattered to him at the moment was what he just been told. He was kicked out of the shinobi corps…kicked out on grounds of mental instability.

"It's a dream! It's all a dream!" Naruto shouted to himself before he started to pinch himself. Feeling the pain, his eyes widened in realization…this wasn't a dream. As the realization set in, Naruto's eyes widened before he did the only thing he could think of…he yelled as loud as he could. His voice no doubt echoing throughout the entire village and to those who were still out in the rain. Behind him stood Gaara and Temari, umbrellas hovering over their heads as the two watched Naruto yell out lungs.

"Naruto…" Gaara said, speaking up as Naruto stopped his yelling and simply slumped to the floor. Taking a step, Gaara extended his hand, reaching for the blonde's shoulder with Temari soon mimicking him. "…rest easy." Gaara said before he squeezed Naruto's shoulder and knocked out the blonde. Temari reacted in time to catch him and lift him over her shoulder while Gaara continued to look over the village.

"What are you going to do Gaara?" Temari asked. While she knew that Naruto was the main concern, Gaara seemed to have gotten angry as well.

"First we'll take Naruto Uzumaki somewhere warm. From there…we'll think of something." Gaara said, turning around. Temari nodded as she followed Gaara, wondering where Naruto lived.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hokage's Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Tsunade was trying her best to control herself as she watched Gaara and Temari walk off the Yondamie's head. It hurt when Naruto had ran from her office in denial but she broke down when the blonde's shouts echoed throughout the entire village. It wasn't until Shizune had come in and set down another stack of papers did Tsunade feel the fatigue of what just happened.

"Lady Tsunade…" Shizune said, getting an image of what happened and why she heard Naruto's yelling from outside. "…perhaps you should go home and rest."

"No! I-I just need something to distract me…" Tsunade said, shaking her head and picking up her pen. Shizune looked at Tsunade in sadness before she left the office and out of the entire building. She didn't know what happened, but she knew that Naruto might be the one to explain everything since Tsunade seemed to be drained at the moment. Opening her umbrella, the brunette started her search for the blonde genin.

* * *

A/N: Alright I'll end it there. How do you like the reimagining? Many hated the clichéd Danzō and council routine so I changed it as well. Next time: Naruto retells his discharge, Jiraiya and Tsunade have a talk, and a plan is created.


	3. Naruto Was What?

A/N: Here's the next chapter in Tailed Beast Clan. Hopefully this is better than last time.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha Hotel¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"What can we do?" A feminine voice asked, trying hard to be hushed.

"The options we have are limited and all of them have some kind of consequence." Another responded, this one sounding older and less caring of the silence

"It would be best to take the one that will give him freedom." A third voice added, this one sounding monotone and young.

"They all do but it depends on those opposing it." The second voice said before it sighed.

"Which one has the lease amount of hassle?" A four voiced asked.

"Like I said, it depends on those opposing it."

"Where am I?" Naruto groaned out as the four voices continued to talking to one another. Hearing the blonde awakening, the four stopped their conversation and focused their attention on the waking blonde. Lifting himself to a sitting position and rubbing his eyes, Naruto was surprised to see Kakashi, Shizune, Jiraiya and Gaara all looking at him with different expressions on their face. Shizune had a worried look while Kakashi and Jiraiya had smile and Gaara looking at he always did.

"Good to see you haven't broken down all the way." Jiraiya said, wanting to keep the atmosphere as light as possible.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, looking around the room he was in. "W-where am I?"

"In my hotel room." Gaara said, walking over and standing next to Naruto. "After your moment on the Yondaime's head; I had Temari bring you here since I've only been here twice and don't know where you live." Naruto nodded at that with a smile before he started to frown a bit. Gaara mentioning his breakdown also reminded him that he was no longer a shinobi of Konoha. Seeing his face, Jiraiya walked over and bumped the boy's shoulder.

"No need to get sad; everyone has a moment in their life." The toad Sennin said with a smile while Naruto nodded in agreement. "Now it's not like someone like you to frown. C'mon! Let us see that trademark grin you always show off." At that, Jiraiya bumped Naruto again, raising his eyebrow in a goofy way. Looking up and seeing everyone smiling in some way, Naruto couldn't help but replace his frown with the grin Jiraiya was looking for. "There we go. Son't let something like this keep you down. You still have a dream…one you're going to achieve."

"You're right Ero-sennin." Naruto said as he looked at the bed again. "I'll just have to wait those two years so I can retake my evaluation and become a shinobi again." Naruto said, making everyone's eyes widen.

"What do you mean, 'Wait those two years'?" Jiraiya asked in shock.

"Huh? Oh, Ba-chan had removed me from the Shinobi Corps…" Naruto said, trailing a bit at the end.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted, scaring Naruto. Jiraiya reached out and grabbed Naruto's shoulder before he brought him face to face.

"Hime removed you from the Shinobi Corps!?" Jiraiya asked/shouted out. Naruto only nodded in fear before Jiraiya brought him closer. "On what sentence!?"

"Mental Instability." Naruto said, trying his hardest to pull away from Jiraiya. At that, Shizune and Kakashi both gasped while Jiraiya's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "What?" Naruto asked, confused as to what was wrong.

"Naruto…y-you're sure it was mental instability?" Kakashi asked hesitantly. Seeing Naruto nod, Shizune covered her mouth while Kakashi's eye narrowed and Jiraiya clenched his fist tightly.

"W-what's wrong?" Naruto asked, he was getting scared of the adult's reaction to his sentence and he didn't want to see them as they were. Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes before he exhaled and walked up to Naruto.

"There's no easy way to say thing Naruto…" Kakashi started, "But those who are taken out of shinobi forces are less likely to be considered as a Hokage canidate." Naruto's eyes widened at that. "Those…those who are let go for mental instability are completely void of becoming Hokage." Kakashi said, turning away from Naruto as he said the last part. Naruto, for his part, had gone silent…his mind shutting down as it did in Tsunade's office earlier.

"Naruto…?" Shizune asked, growing worried for Naruto's state. "…are you alright?" Taking a step forward, Shizune placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder taking note of his hair deflating a bit and drooping low. "Naruto…?"

"I…can never be…Hokage?" Naruto asked quietly. Everyone turned towards him with a sadden expression as Naruto looked around. "I can't…live my dream?" No one said anything as Naruto looked at his hand. Reaching for the top of his head, the blonde touched the headband he was wearing. In one swift motion, Naruto ripped it off and threw it across the room, breaking a mirror in the process.

"I think in know what Tsunade wants now." Jiraiya said, catching everyone's attention. "She probably expects Naruto to act irrationally. More or less she would want me to place seal on him…make a way for her to keep track of him." Jiraiya said, causing Kakashi and Gaara's eyes to widen. Naruto didn't say anything as tears began falling from his eyes, causing him to lean into Shizune and cry. "*sigh* This complicates things…I didn't think it was behind discharged. I'll see what I can get from Tsunade before I begin doing anything else."

"I'll take Naruto home." Shizune said standing up with the blonde and leaving while the others watched. Kakashi sighed before he also made a move to the door.

"I'll try and think of some plans. Where should we meet?" Kakashi asked.

"The Yondaime's head…inform Shizune when you get the chance." Jiraiya said as he opened the window and jumped out. Kakashi only nodded before he looked at Gaara. "You should come as well, we might need you." Kakashi said before he closed the door. Gaara only looked out the window Jiraiya jumped out off before he plopped on the bed Naruto had slept on.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hokage's Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Where's Shizune?" Tsunade asked out loud as reached into her desk and pulled out a bottle of sake. "I haven't seen her since ahe dropped off the last pile of papers." Shrugging, Tsunade tilted her head back and began drinking the bottle of alcohol.

"You shouldn't be drinking on the job." Jiraiya called out, making Tsunade spit out her sake. Looking around, the woman glared at the man in hopes of making him burn for making her waste good sake. However, upon seeing his similar expression, Tsunade immediately backed down and looked away.

"Finally decided to show up?" Tsunade asked, tilting her head back slightly this time.

"Sorry; I was distracted with my student's breakdown." Jiraiya said, frowning as Tsunade continued to drink. "Being discharged from the Shinobi Corps does that to people." At that, Tsunade's eye widened and she repeated her earlier actions of spitting out the sake in her mouth. Whipping around, Tsunade grew fearful at seeing Jiraiya's expression shift to anger. "So it's true…"

"I had no choice…" Tsunade said, placing the bottle on her desk. She had a hard time trying not to flinch as Jiraiya continue to look at her. "…since he never had an evaluation before I had to-"

"Had to what!?" Jiraiya cut in, surprising Tsunade, "Tear away Naruto's dream!? Make everything he did for Konoha be nothing more than free labor!? Tsunade I don't think you know what you've done. Naruto was clueless about the terms of his discharge; he broke down in Shizune arms when he learned that he could no longer become Hokage!" Jiraiya said, making appoint that Tsunade had no say in the conversation. "What made you do something so stupid?"

"Inoichi's recommendation…" Tsunade said, regretting it as Jiraiya's intensive glare increased tenfold. Silence took over the office as the two Sennin stared one another down; one of them breaking.

"That's it?" Jiraiya asked…his voice dangerously low, "…a recommendation? That's what made you want to crush Naruto's dream?"

"What would you do?" Tsunade asked, getting her strength to talk again. "Inoichi told me that Naruto could have been on the edge from snapping."

"The decision was still you're to call! I would've at least double checked myself!"Jiraiya shouted. "You could've at least been there while Naruto was answering questions! As far as I know, Naruto's had a rough history with adults! You being there would've made him open up more around Inoichi!"

"I had work to do-"

"Don't give me that shit!" JIraiya said, his anger on the tip of blowing his top. "You never do your work unless Shizune is watching your ass."

"You wouldn't understand…" Tsunade said, sitting her chair while Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"Understand…. Understand what! You crushed my godson's dream, the only thing he had going for him! It was the only thing that kept him going after all the names and looks he would constantly get! If he's unstable enough to get kicked out of the Ninja Corps then what about Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked, knowing the Jōnin had issues. "His father killing himself when his was kid didn't set him on the stable path. Not to mention the deaths of his teammates as well as his sensei and then his years in the ANBU; how is he still sane to be a shinobi?" Tsunade said nothing as Jiraiya panted, his rant taking a lot of breath.

"…J-"

"Save it. You're not the Tsunade I knew…you're just like everyone else. Afraid; afraid of Naruto because of his burden and thinking that isolation is the best answer." Jiraiya said, walking to the doors to the office instead of the window he came in. "Mark my words Tsunade…this village and everyone who's shunned Naruto will pay." With that, Jiraiya opened the door and left, not once looking back at her. Tsunade herself couldn't get over the shock that of how Jiraiya actually got angry with her.

"Hokage-sama…a council meeting has been called by the advisors. They request that you appear as well." An ANBU said as they kneeled before Tsunade. The woman only nodded in a trace like way before she got up and started walking towards the council chambers.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hokage's Monument (10 O'clock) ¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Jiraiya sighed as he looked over the village as the night life started to awaken. The conversation he had with Tsunade was still in his head, making him angrier with the village he had been spying for most of his life. He wasn't lying about what he said in Tsunade's office though; he had taken a lot more to break than she did but in the end, she was still scared of Naruto in a way. He may be a hypocrite for his thoughts, but at least he wanted to do something about it.

"Were you followed?" Jiraiya asked out loud. Behind him, Shizune appeared with Gaara, the two both shaking their head. "Good, we just need Kakashi and then we can talk." At that, Kakashi appeared, his eyebrow angled in anger. "What happened?"

"Trouble." Kakashi said as he yanked on a wire and pulled two people from…somewhere. Everyone gave the one eyed man a confused look before he sighed. "These two were just coming out of Naruto's apartment, smiling like idiots." Reaching into his pocket Kakashi drew out some paper tags. "Seems they wanted to give him a little 'prank' and set up some suppression seals in the hall."

"We weren't going to hurt him!" one of the two shouted, "W-we were just going to see how long he would stay down!" Jiriaya took one of the tags from Kakashi and looked it over before he looked at the two.

"One just one of these seals could severely weaken an experienced Jōnin. From the looks of it…you had enough to kill him without touching him." Jiraiya said, extending a hand out and placing a seal on the two. "We'll see how long you can last." The two cowered in fear before they slumped, the seal activating on instantly. Jiraiya only shook his head before he deactivated the seals. Turning around, he looked at the three who stood on the Yondaime's head with him. "We have a problem."

"I figured as much. How long do you think this has been happening?" Kakashi asked, getting confused when Jiraiya shook his head.

"Not that, though it does bother me. The problem being that Naruto's discharge is true." Everyone tensed a bit when Jiraiya said that, his face gaining a frown in the process. "I won't go into much detail, but I think it's time to get Naruto out of here."

"What do mean?" Shizune asked, getting a little worried for Naruto.

"Tsunade discharged Naruto out of fear. Like everyone else, she was scared of the Kyūbi being released. I'm getting a feeling that the council will want to try to keep Naruto here since he has free reign to leave now." Jiraiya said.

"Doesn't that make Naruto a civilian? That means Tsunade doesn't have a say on what he can do." Kakashi said, making everyone nod in agreement.

"True…but that doesn't mean he can targeted. If the council finds it appropriate, they can put Naruto on trial and sentence him to jail; he is considered an adult after all. One mistake and a planned crime is all it takes." Jiraiya said, making the four grow quiet before Gaara spoke up.

"How long do we have?" Jiriaya sighed before he looked up.

"Not much unfortunately. At most, we have until the end of the week to get Naruto out of here…another to shake Konoha off of him." Jiraiya said, "Any ideas?" everyone looked one another in silence causing Jiraiya to sigh once more. "Alright…let's see what we can think of together." The other three nodded at that before they went on to think of a way to get Naruto out of Konoha.

* * *

A/N: and there's chapter three. Definitely a change from the original since that was Naruto's escape in CH 3. Next time: Naruto's break out.


	4. Leaving Konoha

A/N: The break out from Konoha.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Naruto's Apartment¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto sighed as he opened his eyes and let out a sigh. It had only been three days since his discharge and since then he's done nothing but stay in his apartment. Being in a shinobi village, word about his discharge was spread quickly, making many shinobi give the blond a look of pity as they crossed his path. Those who still hated him only smiled, happy that he was no longer a shinobi. The bad part was that there was nothing he could really do about it, since he would likely be charged with assault.

"It's bad enough that I can't go to the training grounds…" Naruto said, putting a shirt on and stretching. He did try to go to one of the training grounds, but the neko ANBU would show up and block his way. It wasn't until she had revealed that Tsunade ordered her and her team to keep an eye on him, that Naruto stopped going. "…*sigh* not even my friends would visit me." Naruto said as he waited for a ramen cup to cook.

It was true, he expected someone to visit, but hardly anyone would come over with the exception of Iruka, Konohamaru, and Shizune. He did feel a little hurt when Shizune had told him that Sakura was still angry for not brining Sasuke back. While he was a little sad that Sakura wouldn't see him, Shizune only reminded him that he was no longer bound to that promise since he was civilian. She also went as far as to mention that there were better people out there for Naruto and that he shouldn't wait for rejection.

Iruka's visits were more of a catching up thing since Naruto often retold his achievements when he was still a genin. The academy instructor also helped Naruto review the basic in being shinobi and also helped him with being a better strategist. Naruto had to admit that it was helpful to be getting a full break down on how he should prepare for being a better shinobi. Adding to that was how Iruka had tried to increase Naruto's chakra control through many ways most genin couldn't use.

Other than that, Konohamaru as well as his crew would often visit and to Naruto about their days and missions. Naruto also couldn't help but laugh a bit when Konohamaru had told him that he was gonna be the Rokudaime Hokage for him. Other than that, hardly anyone else came so see him except for Shikamaru and Shino, the two not having to be restrained to a hospital. Not even Kakashi visited him, but Naruto was told that it was because he was on a mission. Glancing back at the clock, Naruto saw that he had been lost in his thoughts for a little over twenty minutes…his ramen cooled from the extra time.

'It's not like I have anything better to do and seeing as I can't train…I might as well so some exercises,' thought Naruto as he finished up his cup and began to exercise. It was nothing strenuous, just sit-ups, push-ups and meditating, something Shizune said would help him relax. For two hours, Naruto would be doing a routine exercise before stopping to meditate for another hour.

"Still training I see," A voice called out, making Naruto open his eyes and look around. Leaning next to his window was Kakashi book out and an eye-smile. "That's my Naruto…always training till the end."

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here? Weren't you on a mission or something?" Naruto asked. Shizune said the man had left he was so surprised to see his ex-teacher standing in his apartment. Kakashi only shook his head before he closed his book and pushed off the wall.

"Not exactly." Kakashi said, "I'm currently on the mission as we speak." Naruto grew confused at that while Kakashi let out a sigh. "I'll make this quick; I'm here to let you know that we've got a plan. I dispatched the ANBU watching you so we're in the clear for now."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. The thought of ANBU watching made him worry a little as well as increase his anger and disbelief at his lowered trust. Did they really think he would try something in a shinobi village?

"The Hokage assigned a team from the ANBU Black Ops to watch you and make sure that you don't kill yourself or run off. Me, Jiraiya, Shizune, Gaara and some others have been discussing of a way to get you out of here." Kakashi replied. "You're not the only one who was surprised at your discharge. Tsunade is scared of you like everyone else and your report about Sasuke only reinforced that. I, as well as others, can't just stand by and let her treat you like this" Kakashi said making Naruto a little sad.

"Can't you just get her to take back the order?" Naruto asked, knowing the answer when Kakashi sighed.

"If it was possible, Iruka and Jiriaya would have already done so. I hear that they've tried, Jiraiya even threatening Tsunade." Kakashi said, Naruto nodding. "But we're running out of time. I need to ask you a question." said Kakashi in a serious voice that caught Naruto's attention again.

"A question?" Naruto asked, wondering what Kakashi could ask him.

"Now that you're no longer a shinobi of Konoha, you no longer have an obligation to it anymore. What will you do now?" Kakashi asked in a voice that stressed the seriousness of the situation. Naruto was confused at that since he never thought of what he could do. "Don't worry about it if you don't have an answer." Kakashi said, "I only wanted to know what you would do." Reaching into his back pouch, Kakashi pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Naruto.

"What's this" asked Naruto.

"Instructions; this village isn't safe for you to stay in. Being a shinobi was probably the only thing that saved you from being hurt." Kakashi said, "It's time for you to leave Naruto. To go somewhere you'll be appreciated." Naruto didn't say anything for five minutes while Kakashi waited. "I know this is the only life you've lived…but this is way, you can still be happy."

"What's the plan?" Naruto asked, looking at the scroll.

"To put it simply, all you would have to do is leave the Land of Fire entirely."

"What?" Kakashi nodded his head.

"Much like the retrieval team could not chase after Sasuke once he crossed the border, No one affiliated with Konoha can chase you…" Kakashi said, making Naruto look even more confused. "From the main gates, you need to head south…eventually you'll arrive at a temple. Asuma put in a word with an old friend there so they should be expecting you. From there…open the scroll and read on what to do next." Kakashi said, making Naruto nod.

"One thing though; how can I get passed the guards?" Kakashi only gave an eye smile and took out tag.

"With this; it's a suppression tag." Kakashi said, "Put that on when you're about to leave and no one will be able to detect you. Also put these on." Kakashi said, handing Naruto another scroll with clothes. "They'll make sure you can't be tracked by scents. After you leave, Shizune and I will destroy anything you didn't take with you and frame someone else. That should give enough time to get out of the borders." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded as he accepted the scroll and tucked it away.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said before he bowed at his former teacher. Kakashi only ruffled Naruto's hair before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving Naruto alone to pack.

-10 Hours Later-

Naruto sighed as he looked around the halls of his apartment and the streets of Konoha from his window. He didn't get a visit from anyone except for Shizune, who, provided him with a newer set of clothing, sprayed all his clothes with a scent eraser and helped him pack his personal belongings. When Shizune had left, Naruto had simply begun looking over things and making sure that he had everything he needed, leaving nothing except for furniture and such.

Sighing, Naruto stripped out of his old clothes and made a move to grab the newer set that Shizune had given him. The entire set seemed to be made of leather…a small cape draped over his right shoulder with a chest piece covering his left side and his left shoulder having a thin metal plate on it. His gloves, like everything else, were also made of leather. His pants were the same with the added guards to his thighs. He had to admit that he liked it, and it was rather comfortable despite the amount of leather he was wearing. Getting back on task, Naruto then moved to get the coat he Kakashi gave him.

Unlike the clothes beneath it, the one he wore on top was made of torn fabric. Stiches riddled the entire thing as well as the makeshift cape that adorned the back of it. The hood and mask managed to cover his entire face save for his nose and eyes. His pants looked a little worn as well but seemed to be in good enough state to wear. All in all, he looked more like a rugged traveler than a shinobi to many with his clothes blending well with the dark. Pulling his hood down to cover his face, Naruto approached the window of his apartment and opened it before he jumped out.

Upon landing, Naruto rolled wanting to show as little of his skill as he could. Getting up quickly, Naruto straightened out and made a move towards the village gates. Quickly realizing that he would appear suspicious if he walked down the middle of the street, Naruto moved to the left side of the street. Despite it being midnight, the night life was enough for Naruto to move without being noticed.

Once he reached the gates, Naruto stopped, surprised at who was standing there…Sakura Haruno. Taking a cautious step forward, Naruto took a deep breath before he began talking.

"You seem very interested in leaving." Naruto said, making his voice as low as it could get. Sakura, surprised by the extra voice, jumped in the air. Looking around for the person who spooked her, the bubblegum haired girl set her sights on the disguised Naruto.

"What's the big idea? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sakura said, her face growing red with anger when Naruto shrugged.

"You were staring out those gates like it was dream. Had to see why you were interested in leaving." Naruto said, raising his hands to show that he was unarmed. Sakura slowly relaxed her posture and removed her hand from behind her back, dispelling the chakra she started to gather. "Though something seems to be bothering you."

"It's nothing, really. I was just thinking of how I lost my teammates." Sakura said, making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry for your loss. Mind if I ask what happened to them?" Naruto asked, wondering what Sakura was getting at.

"It's a long story. One abandoned Konoha while the other was taken out of the Shinobi Corps." Naruto nodded at that, knowing the story already.

"Doesn't seem like much of a loss then." Naruto said, surprising Sakura. "I thought that your teammate had died." Naruto said, "No point in mourning if they're still alive."

"It's not that…it's the fact that I realized how useless I am." Sakura said, surprising Naruto. "I took one of my teammate for granted and had him protect me. The other I pursued thinking love would reach him. It was after one of them left and the other was forced to leave that I realized how much I used them."

"Quite the wake-up call." Naruto said, making Sakura nod. "But I should get going…I'm supposed to be somewhere tomorrow and I'm already late." Naruto said, taking a step towards the gates. "If one of them is here…why don't you make amends?" Naruto asked, taking off running while Sakura looked after him.

"He sounded familiar…" Sakura said, looking at Naruto's disappearing back. Her thought were cut though when she felt a sharp chop to the back of her head. As she fell, a pair of hand shot out and caught the young girl; placing her on a nearby bench. Sighing, Neko shook her head as she chased after Naruto, intending to bring her back.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Naruto's Apartment¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Currently in Naruto's apartment were Kakashi and Shizune, both setting up explosion tags on the outer walls.

"Do you think Naruto made it out already?" Shizune asked as she placed another seal on the window. The two knew that three tags would be enough to destroy the apartment but placed an excessive amount of reduced tags on anything. The only real damage would be the walls leading outside while the smaller ones would scorch the place and leave very little to track with.

"Don't worry Naruto's got the stamina to make it. By the time this place goes sky high, he'll likely be halfway to the temple." Kakashi said. Shizune only nodded as she placed the last of the seals and quickly jumped out the window with Kakashi. The two got as far as they could and ducked into a nearby bar.

"Bottle of Sake please." Shizune said, taking a seat in a booth with Kakashi. The two waited until they were served before they both made a hand-sign. After about a five second delay, an explosion was heard, making many get up and out of their seats to see what happened.

"Good luck Naruto I hope you find happiness wherever you go, after that you are the number one hyperactive knuckled head Ninja in Konoha" Kakashi whispered as he held up his saucer. Shizune only nodded before she raised her and clashed it with Kakashi's.

* * *

A/N: And Naruto sets off. Next time, Naruto arrive at the temple and plans out his life. Also...a digital cookie for those who know what the clothes are from. I recently pre-ordered the game of the year addition of this and it will come out in April. This will not change the slight BlazeBlue crossover from the last...no that will be dropped entirely.


	5. Checkpoint Reached

A/N: Naruto arrives at his first destination and meets a recent enemy…sorta.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Forests¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Not good, Not good NOT GOOD!" Naruto thought before he ducked under a pair of bolas. Despite having little rest, Naruto made it pretty far from Konoha. Unfortunately, it seemed a single, and rather persistent, ANBU followed after him and waited. While Naruto took a quick nap, he was stirred away by the feeling of being lifted up.

Seeing a single ANBU carrying him over their shoulder, Naruto started to struggle. This managed to catch the ANBU off guard long enough for Naruto to get free, the ANBU having not bound him for some reason. Since then Naruto had been running for his life while the ANBU was right on his heels.

'His stamina is outstanding… even I'm starting to tire from this.' Neko thought, as she closed in on Naruto. Even after four hours of running, dodging and hiding, Naruto was still able to keep moving at his same speed. She herself was getting tired and if she didn't catch him fast enough, she would surely lose him.

'What do I do, what do I do?' Naruto mentally shouted before a thought popped. Making a single hand-sign, the blonde quickly made a group of shadow clones, however the clones he made didn't last a second before the ANBU cut them down. Naruto's eyes widened before he started to move faster, but knowing the ANBU was still on his trail. 'I can't lose them!' Naruto thought as he continued to run. While he was too busy thinking of a plan, the ANBU threw one last bola that managed to wrap around Naruto's ankles.

Seeing the blonde lose his balance and fall from the trees, Neko shot down after, grabbing the blonde before he could hit the floor. As the two landed, Naruto started to scramble backwards, away from Neko and into a tree. Neko only watched as Naruto backed off in fear, his eye widening when his back hit the tree.

'He's scared…why?' Neko thought as she watched Naruto. Said blonde tried getting to his feet, surprising Neko that he was able to move around a bit despite his bound feet. In an instant, Naruto jumped forward, screaming as he pulled his fist back. Neko raised a questioning eyebrow before she dodged Naruto's strike, watching as he quickly rebounded with his momentum. While Naruto tried his best to land a hit, Neko effortlessly dodged all his attacks, making his sweatdrop.

'Not my best idea…' Naruto thought as he fell back in slight exhaustion. Normally he wouldn't be this tired but with the little rest he had, he was not on his best. Fortunately, he noticed that Neko also seemed to be tiring out. Jumping to his feet, Naruto tried his best to hop away…literally, this in turn made Neko sweatdrop before she threw a larger pair of bolas at Naruto and managed to pin his arms down to his sides and make him lose his balance.

"O-okay, maybe we can talk this out? C'mon Yugao…can't you do this for me?" Naruto asked as he tried to worm away. Neko only stared at him before she started walking forward.

"I'm sorry….but I have a duty to fulfil," Neko said before she started walking further towards Naruto. She didn't get to take a step before a sharp chop was delivered to her neck, knocking her out and causing her to fall to the floor.

"You know…" a voice said, making Naruto's head snap up, "…it's not nice to attack travelers." Naruto looked at Neko, knocked out of the floor before him. Looking back up, Naruto started to scoot away once more as the man before him placed his gaze over Naruto. Seeing the blonde retreat, the man only smiled gently as he took a step towards Naruto raising his hands. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. What's your name?"

"N-naruto….Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, a little hesitant to speak. Upon hearing his name, the old man's eye widened a little in realization.

"I see, you're the one Asuma informed me about." The man said, making Naruto look at him. Raising his hand, the man slowly removed Naruto's hood and smiled a bit, "Yes, I think you are the one Asuma mentioned in his letter. Let me get you out of these binds." The man said, pulling out a small knife and cutting Naruto free. Getting rid of the pain in his ankles, Naruto started to get up with smile. "Thank you. Do you know if there's a temple nearby?"

"Of course, it's where I heard the commotion." The man said. "Come, we'll talk there." The man said, turning around and walking away from Naruto and Neko. Naruto stopped before he turned around and summoned a clone to carry Neko back to the village.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Temple¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"How do you know Asuma?" Naruto asked when he and man exited the forest in front of the temple. Seeing its size, Naruto wondered if the man stayed here by himself.

"I met Asuma when we were both apart of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve." The man said as he began ascending the steps with Naruto. "My name is Chiriku. I'm the head monk here in this temple." Chiriku said as he opened the gates. Naruto looked around in amazement as he gates opened and revealed the inside. "Come, we can talk in the gardens." Chiriku said, walking down the large hall with Naruto.

"Is it just you here?" Naruto asked, having not seen anyone else.

"No, many of the monks are outside. Around this time every day they are to leave and meditate in the woods." Chiriku said. "I was just finishing up on checking on them when I heard a commotion and found you." Naruto nodded at that as they two went through another set of doors leading outside.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Temple Gardens¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto looked in wonderment when he saw the gardens of the temple. It was large, at least as big as his classroom in the academy. Though there wasn't much, what was there was an amazing sight. While sand covered most of the ground, in the very corner was a small rock formation that had water coming out of it while smaller rocks riddled the rest of the sand.

"Let's take a seat," Chiriku said, scaring Naruto a bit with his sudden words. Naruto took a step forward before he stopped at the edge of the sand, seeing the work that went into it. "Don't worry about the sand; someone will rake it again by the end of the week." Naruto looked at Chiriku before he nodded in agreement and took a step forward, walking to one of the rocks in the sand. Walking onto it, Naruto sat down in the lotus position and waited for Chiriku to do the same. "You surprise me with your knowledge of acting like a monk."

"I was told some things by Shizune-nee-chan" Naruto said, forgetting that Chiriku may not know who she was. The monk only nodded his head, wondering who Shizune was.

"Well Naruto…Asuma didn't explain much in his letter. Though he did mention something about you being discharged, he didn't go into detail on how this happened." Chiriku said, making Naruto hang his head a bit. "Take you time, no need to reopen wounds so quickly." Chiriku said, closing his eyes to meditate. After a few minutes, Chiriku opened his eyes and waited for Naruto.

"I…I was in a mission…" Naruto said quietly, "…a mission to rescue my teammate. About two weeks ago…he was kidnaped…at least that's what everyone thought." Naruto said, "Me and Sasuke never really saw eye to eye…he always thought he was superior…better than me in almost everything. He was right most of the time; he was a better fighter than me…had better control and took things more seriously. We never really got into big fights…until the after the Chūnin Exams at least." Naruto said, his head still hanging low.

"Take a moment…I can wait…" Chiriku said, making Naruto nod. When a few more minutes passed by, Naruto started to raise his head, making the monk look at him as well.

"Before we started fighting…we were entered in the Chūnin Exams. I thought we were a good enough to pass but…it was during the second portion that I realized how serious being a shinobi was. When we were looking for another scroll in the second portion, we were attacked by someone named Orochimaru." Naruto said, not noticing Chiriku's surprised expression. "He managed to take me and Sasuke down easily before biting Sasuke and leaving him with a curse seal."

"I'm guessing that things started to change from there?" Chiriku asked, getting a nod from the blonde.

"After the Chūnin Exams ended, Sasuke challenged me to a fight on top of a Hospital roof. We both managed to fight to a standstill and in the end decided to clash our strongest attacks…my Rasengan against his Chidori." At that, Chiriku snapped his head up, his eyes widening upon hearing what Naruto said, "But before we could come in contact with one another, Kakashi-Sensei stopped us… lectured us about respecting one another." Shiriku closed his eyes and nodded his head with one thought on his mind.

'This boy is stronger than he appears. To hear him use the Yondaime's signature attack is amazing in itself. Asuma said that only the Toad Sennin and Kakashi were the only ones to master that jutsu.'

"Sometime after that fight, Sasuke betrayed the village and went in search for Orochimaru for power." Naruto said with his eyes closed "Me and a few friends of mine were sent to stop him but we ended up fighting Orochimaru's elite guards..all of them having a curse seal like Sasuke's. One by one the team started to break apart so the others could continue with the mission. Eventually it was just me left when I caught up with Sasuke at the Valley of the End." said Naruto, tears threatening to come out. Chiriku said nothing as he waited for Naruto…seeing that the blonde was reliving it with his eyes closed.

"That entire fight…" Naruto said, his voice starting to waver, "I tried…so very hard. I fought with everything I could…pushed myself to my limits…and I still couldn't beat Sasuke." At that, Naruto's tears started coming down, his body sniffling as he tried to keep everything in. "I tried *sniffle* to convince him to stay...*sniffle*…that power wasn't everything. *Sniffle…sniffle* In the end…his mind was set…*Sniffle*…he was going to Orochimaru for power."

"Take a breath Naruto…calm your mind." Chiriku said, wanting Naruto to not get lost in his emotions. "I know this is causing a great deal of pain to retell but if you succumb to you emotions than you will still suffer from the pain of your memories." Naruto said nothing as he sniffled more and more, his tear pouring out while he tried to reign himself in. Chiriku only watched as Naruto struggled to calm himself. "Take a deep breath and let it out with everything that hurts." Naruto did what the monk instructed him to do, taking deep breath and releasing it calmly. For five minutes Naruto did nothing but breath until his body calmed down.

"Thank you…" Naruto said as he breathed out a fifth time, "…I needed that."

"You are very welcome." Chiriku said, "But perhaps you've had enough for one day…let's head inside and see if we can get you something to eat. Things like this often take much out of people." The monk finished as he started to stand while Naruto nodded in agreement before he started to stand as well. Stepping onto the sand, Naruto followed the monk back inside the temple just as the other monks were entering.

\- 5 hours Later -

Naruto was currently meditating, at Chiriku's advice, as he waited for dinner.

"That hurt you mother fucking!" Naruto jumped at the sound of such profane language. Just he was about to get up, the door to his room had opened up. Seeing a young monk enter with a bowl of rice, Naruto resumed his place on the floor.

"Sorry for the disturbance Naruto-san. There is another guest staying with us as well and she is…rather brunt with her words." The monk said as he placed a bowl in front of Naruto. "Please continue with your meditation and we'll see if we can't calm her down." Naruto only nodded at that before he closed his eyes and tried to mediate once more. That didn't last long before he heard another crash and more profane shouting. Deciding to check what all the yelling was about, Naruto got with his bowl of rice and headed for the source of the yelling.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Guest Room ¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Please forgive us…we were not aware of your hatred for rice." A monk said in a hurried voice before he was bombarded with cooked rice. Getting up quickly, the monk tripped on his feet as he made a run from the room the swearing was coming from.

"Get back here you limp dicked piece of shit!" a voiced called, making Naruto stop just before the door. Seeing the monk cowering away, Naruto looked back at the door and debated on seeing who was inside the room. Figuring that he had nothing to really lose, Naruto only shrugged before he cautiously walked to the open door and peered inside. "What the fuck do you wa-" the voice said stopping mid-sentence. "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha Main Gates¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Neko sighed as she walked up to the gates leading back into Konoha. She wasn't really mad that she lost Naruto, more or less she was scared of what Tsunade might do…seeing as she left her team alone in order to take on another mission that was relatively short.

'…but still…' Neko thought as she walked through the gates. Now it was just she had one less thing to enjoy in the village…and one less person she could talk to. Looking up at the four faces that overlooked the village, Neko had a small smile behind her mask. 'That the first time Naruto ever got away from me.'

* * *

A/N: Alright…this about wraps this up. Yes I know most of this is bullshit but hey…that's how I want it. Now let me see…oh yes:

Longinus-209 - you get half a cookie because you guessed one of the two suits I used.

Real Steel Dragon and Skeek622 - I do plan on extending the chapters back to their original but for now it's just to change the story a bit. This is just for more of an 'introduction arc' if you would believe that. After Tayuya is reintroduced, things should pick up once more, so I beg of thee...bare with me for the time being. If it's not to your liking then...I'm sorry to disappoint you and everyone else.

Everyone else – I tried to change things up a bit and I'll explain it in a few chapters; but try to see what's changed. Also I think I'll put up the map I'm going to use in order to navigate around in the Naruto-verse. Thanks for the support and I hope that this better than the original. Next time, Naruto finishes up his stay at the temple before heading on to his next destination.


	6. Heading Out

A/N: This is the wrap up to the short chapters…I hope. Now then, Naruto meets Tayuya and says goodbye to Chiriku for the time being.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Guest Room¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto and the girl, that was currently laying bed, continued to stare at one another in an odd silence. Naruto for one was speechless at seeing a surviving member of Orochimaru's guards while said guard was surprised to Naruto at all.

"Well shithead? You just going to stand there?" the girl said, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts and making him focus on why he came into the room.

"Uh…yeah…you think you could tone down the noise? I was trying to meditate down the hall." Naruto said with a sheepish smile while the girl only gawked at him.

"Fuck no I won't! What gives you the right to ask me to do anything? Just because you can walk doesn't mean I'm not any better than you!" The girl started, making Naruto a little confused and scared.

"Hey…Hey….Hey!" Naruto said, raising his voice louder until Tayuya stopped, "I never said I was better. I just asked if you could tone it down. I don't care how good you are…I just want some silence." Naruto said, moving his bowl to his mouth in order to eat. "If you can't do that then fine…it was just a question." Naruto said after he ate some of his rice. The girl only looked at him in complete disbelief as the blonde continued to eat his dinner.

"What are you here anyway? Weren't you supposed to be back in your little cozy home in that good for nothing village?" The girl asked, making Naruto hang his head a bit.

"I would…if it was there anymore." Naruto said, shrugging a bit. The girl looked at him confusingly before he shrugged once more, "I had to leave…things weren't so easy to since…" Naruto trailed off, making the girl smirk.

"What? Get discharged or something? Let me guess, being shinobi was the only thing that was keeping you safe from attack?" The girl teased, only to grow wide-eyed at Naruto shaking his free hand in a 'so-so' motion. "You're shitting me, right?"

"Not everything is great in life…" Naruto said with a sad smile. The girl did frown a bit, not knowing that she hit the nail right on the head. "L-look don't worry. A few friends helped me leave and well, here I am." Naruto said, spreading his hands out a bit.

"Why?" the girl asked, curious about what happened. She knew the blonde in front of her was an idiot, but idiots don't get themselves discharged in two and a half weeks.

"Mental instability…" Naruto said, not really caring. "That mission I went on to get Sasuke took a heavy toll on everyone." Naruto said before he went back to his rice. "We had ourselves tested and it turns out…I wasn't fit to be a shinobi." The girl only looked at Naruto in slight fear since he seemed to be so carefree about his status of being called a psychopath. "Name's Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" Naruto asked, finishing up his bowl.

"Tayuya…of the Northern Gates," the girl said, making Naruto smile a bit.

"Well, nice to meet ya Tayuya." Naruto said as he leaned against the frame of the door. Tayuya, her anger having dissipated, only looked at Naruto as he stood in the door way. It was obvious that he was dressed for traveling, the leather outfit looking like it was meant for any weather condition. Besides that, the blonde hair, whisker marks and piercing blue eyes contrasted his darken body. "What happened to you?" Naruto said, making Tayuya shake her head a bit.

"What?" Tayuya asked, not hearing what Naruto asked.

"I wanted to know that happened to you." Naruto said motioned to her, "You said something about me being able to walk. What's wrong with your legs?" Tayuya looked down at her blanket covered body before she looked back at Naruto. Seeing Tayuya get a little sad at the mention of her legs, Naruto felt a little bad and raised his hands up. "I-if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine!"

"If you didn't know, after you left for your little buddy, some blonde haired whore appeared out of nowhere and unleashed hell. I could've won that fight against the pineapple head shaped fuck but…" Tayuya said, making Naruto a little angry on how she insulted Shikamaru. "…I wasn't quick enough for that whore's final attack. Next thing I knew…tree trunks were falling down on top of me." Tayuya said as she gripped her hands together. "After that, I got a burning sensation in my legs and then I passed out. Next thing I knew, I woke up with some bald headed perves carrying me."

"Hm…" Naruto said as he pushed himself off the doorframe. Looking around, Naruto tilted his head a bit, "Can I come in?" Tayuya lifted her head in confusing.

"What?"

"Can I come in? You know your room? It's kinda creepy standing in this doorway." Naruto said, making Tayuya realize that the blonde actually had some manners.

"Sure…nowhere to sit though." Tayuya said, wondering how Naruto could get so comfy with her so quickly.

"Not a problem…" Naruto said as he walked next to Tayuya and sat on the floor in the same position he had been in his room. "…I've stayed in worse places than the floor." Tayuya only raised an eyebrow at Naruto before she decided to let the conversation drop. Naruto didn't say much as he closed his eyes and began meditating again while Tayuya seemed to be watching him some kind of fascination.

"I was wondering why all the noise had stopped." A voice said before Chiriku entered the room. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled a bit while Tayuya simply crossed her arms and turned her head away. "I thought that someone had retaliated…"

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Tayuya said, making the two look at her in surprise. "Everyone's the same, once you get annoyed of something…you beat the hell out of it. Make it more submissive and less of pain in the ass…" Tayuya said, trailing off as she fought the tears back. Naruto and Chiriku both looked at each other before Naruto placed a hand on Tayuya's shoulder. "Get your hands off me!" Tayuya snapped, surprising Naruto, "Get out! I'm going to bed…"

"As you wish…Naruto…" Chiriku said, motioning for Naruto to follow while Tayuya rested in her bed.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Naruto's Room¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto sat cross legged as he looked over everything he had. Except for what was in his back pouch after his last mission, he had scroll with everything Shizune could gave him as well as one from Iruka. Looking at the various tools, Naruto realized that he wouldn't be able to last a week unless he got somewhere to restock his items. Reaching into his back pouch once more, Naruto was surprised that he missed a scroll. Pulling it out, Naruto instantly recognized it as the instruction that Kakashi had given him back in Konoha.

'Let's see what I was supposed to do…' Naruto thought as he unrolled the scroll. Laying it flat on the ground, Naruto started reading what was on the scroll.

_Naruto,_

_If you listened to Kakashi and Asuma's word is good, then you're likely reading this in a temple right now. To get things straight, Konoha was not a safe place for you stay anymore. Since you are no longer a shinobi of Konoha you were left vulnerable. Even now, the council in Konoha are likely thinking of a way to get you to come back or else a way to capture you and drag you back. You need to leave the country entirely; go somewhere you wouldn't be expected to found._

_You do need to go to Kaze no Kuni and meet with Gaara as well. He has agreed to follow you wherever you go and offered a place in Suna if you want; I've also talked to Tazuna and he has his home open to you as well. As long as you leave the border, then you don't need to worry about anyone from Konoha, leave that to me. In another matter, I've left a seal in here for you; it's mostly things such as shiruken and kunai, but I've also placed some better equipment for you. You should also summon a toad; I've talked to them and they should have gathered some supplied for you in case you might need it._

_I wish you luck Naruto and will see you again,_

_Jiraiya_

Naruto reread the scroll again before he looked around. It was not so much instruction, but was rather a heads up on places he should go. Shrugging the blond unrolled the scroll some more and saw the seal that Jiraiya had placed. Unsealing the contents, Naruto was amazed at the amount of supplies Jiraya had gotten for him.

'There's more than enough to last me a year.' Naruto thought. Looking through more of the supplies, Naruto saw that Jiraya had also gotten him a medical pack as well as a new back pouch and a bandana that had a swirl on it. Besides the extra equipment, there were also three scrolls that were neatly piled up. Despite wanting to see what the scrolls were, Naruto started resealing everything up that he didn't want to use and pull the scroll away.

"Better summon that toad," Naruto said as he started to stretch. Putting everything in his back pouch again, the blonde made his way back to the garden.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Temple Gardens¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Summing Jutsu…" Naruto said as he placed his hand on the ground. With a quick puff of smoke, Naruto removed his hand in order to see a small toad sitting there with a scroll tied to his back.

"You Naruto?" the toad asked, looking around. Seeing the blonde nod, the toad undid the string that held the scroll to its back. "Pa and Ma gathered all this for you. Seeing as you are new and haven't been reverse summoned, I'll explain what it is." The toad said as he unrolled the scroll and started unsealed a small jar. "You know anything about the toads?"

"Not really, all I know is that I can summon them for fights." Naruto said, smiling sheepishly. The small toad only tilted its head before also shrugged and hopped with the jar in its hands.

"I won't hold it against you but do keep in mind that us toads can do more than fight." The toad said before it stopped right in front of Naruto. "This jar contains toad oil, only found on Mount Myōboku."

"Mount Myōboku?" Naruto asked.

"Home of the Toads." The small toad said, "Now, this oil is special, you can't just open it and use it. If you do that, it just evaporates into nothing if it's not opened on Mount Myōboku."

"So what can I do with it?" Naruto asked.

"Drink it."

"W-what?" Naruto asked, getting a nod. "Drink it?"

"Yep, if you wanted to use it for anything else it would likely evaporate. Drinking it and then spitting it out on something is the only way for you use it. You could also drink it for yourself but that's a risky thing." The toad said, "If you do that thought, the oil can heal almost injury with time."

"Any injury?" Naruto asked. "Even broken legs?"

"Yep…well as long as the body part isn't completely severed from the body. The process can be quickened if used with special seaweed but we don't know where to find it." The small toad said, "It's also advised that you don't take or use too much unless you have a large reserve."

"Why?"

"Drinking too much or having too much used on you would turn you into a statue." The small toad said, making Naruto's eyes widen. "Look this oil is originally meant to have you feel the natural energy around you. The toads have found that drinking the oil instantly connects you with that energy and use it. Because the energy's coming from nature, it will try to repair all damages done to the…host I guess you could say."

"So that's why it heals people." Naruto said, making the toad nod.

"Spitting it onto someone or something will have the same effect to a lesser strength. Just remember that if you don't have a large reserve, then prepare to become a statue." The toad said before it hoped back to the scroll and resealed the jar. "There's enough jars in there to fill a large lake so you shouldn't run out for a while. Just make sure that you're the one who's using it." Naruto nodded at that before the toad smiled and disappeared into smoke.

"Perhaps I could use this on Tayuya…" Naruto said, picking up the scroll and tucking it away. Letting out a long yawn, Naruto smacked his lips together and head back inside.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Temple Entrance (Next Morning)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Are you sure that you would not like to stay here?" Chiriku asked as Naruto left the temple, Tayuya on his back.

"Pervy sage said that I should get passed the border as soon as I can." Naruto said, adjusting the redhead he was carrying. "If Konoha is going to try and get me back, then I need to leave as soon as I can." Chiriku nodded at that before he smiled and motioned for a two monks to step forward.

"If that is your decision, then please take these." The monk said as Naruto held out his hands, "These robes are special in which they can help you control your chakra. May they serve you well." Naruto looked at the robes before looked back at the monks and nodding.

"Thank you…for helping me. I'll be sure to come back and visit some time." Naruto said as he started descending the steps. Once the two were far enough from the temple, Tayuya spoke up.

"So…where are we going?" Naruto smiled a bit as he started to jog a bit.

"To Nami no Kuni…then to Kaze no Kuni." Naruto said, a smile creeping on his face as he picked up his speed, "Hold on…"

"What do mea-ahh!"

* * *

A/N: There you have it, Naruto and Tayuya set out. Hopefully the chapters will go back to their usual length but who knows…I don't cause rewriting does this kind of thing. Next time: Tsunade remembers her meeting and Naruto meets Tazuna.


	7. Hello Nami no Kuni

A/N: Alright, this should be the seventh chapter. Like I said, this is roughly the original length with the writing done differently.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hokage's Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

'Two days…two days since Naruto had been reported missing. How much worse can it get?' Tsunade thought as she continued to look out of her window. It had been five days since Naruto was removed from the Shinobi Corps because of being charged with mental instability, but it felt like months. Of those five days, three of them were spent in the village while the last two were spent missing. Unlike others who thought he had died with his apartment blowing up on night without notice, some believed that Naruto set that up as a diversion in order to leave.

They would only be half right…the other half was figuring out who set Naruto's house everywhere while the blonde made his escape. Somehow, the squad of ANBU Black Ops that had been assigned to watch over Naruto had been incapacitated for roughly 12 hours having woken up the explosion that sent them flying. Neko, who she assigned to lead the team, was called for another mission that made her leave the village entirely.

From her report, she followed Naruto almost immediately after her return to the village, when he was talking to Sakura. After about a half-hours sleep, Neko made her move to bring Naruto back. However, Naruto woke up as she was starting to head back to the village and managed to escape her grasp. The two then resulted in a chase for roughly four hours before Neko managed to catch Naruto with some bolas she had on hand. Unfortunately, because she was still returning from a mission and had been chasing Naruto for some time, Neko wasn't aware of much and was knocked out by an unknown assailant. The next thing she knew, she was waking up near the main gates.

For the five unfortunate ANBU, the entire squad had been dropped from ANBU Black Ops back into the regular Ninja Corps as a result of their failure. Neko was pardoned as she was out on a mission as well as almost capturing Naruto despite her fatigue. Since then, Tsunade had sent out a squad of Inuzuka in order to track Naruto but it seemed he had on scent eraser so they couldn't track him.

Tsunade only let out a sigh before she turned away from her window and sat in her chair. Just as the woman sat down, Shizune entered her office with the usual stack of papers she had. Placing them down, Shizune left without a word as Tsunade picked up the first paper and looked it over. 'She's still angry at me for agreeing to discharge Naruto from the Ninja Corps.'

Tsunade knew full well that Shizune had been visiting Naruto for the past three days as well as Iruka and some others. She didn't really think anything was going on so she let whoever wanted to see Naruto see him. It did make her feel strange that Shizune didn't egg her about her work anymore or told her anything unless it was related to her job. Sakura had taken up that spot but was less frequent with it since she was spending much of her time training.

'Then there's those damn civilian meetings. I doubt some of them will be happy to hear this news but there's nothing we can really do about it.' Tsunade thought she remembered how the meeting went last time.

_\- Flashback -_

_Tsunade sighed as she took __her place in the highest seated chair while Shizune stood next to her. Sitting on both sides of her were Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, both having blank expressions on their faces as many civilians entered the room and say on a placed mat. With them were also the clan heads, who were seated to the right of the room while the many of the civilians covered the rest of the room._

"_Now, let's get this meeting started…" Tsunade said as soon as everyone took a seat. Everyone stopped their talking when Tsunade spoke up and waited to what was going to be discussed. "The first order of business is the balance store space-"_

"_Actually Tsunade…" Koharu interrupted, making everyone look at the aged woman. "I would actually like to discuss the results of the Uzumaki." At that, many people sat up a little straighter, their attention now focused solely on Tsunade. "If I'm not mistaken…he had his evaluation do this morning…"_

"_What of the Uzumaki boy?" Hiashi asked, his interest in the meeting now growing. While he had no qualms with the blonde, he was a little interested in why his oldest daughter seemed to have a not so secret attachment to him. Tsunade was currently grinding her teeth a bit, wanting to punch the old woman through the wall for her big mouth. "And what evaluation had he undergone?" Hiashi asked, making Tsunade let out a long sigh before she rested her head in her propped up hand._

"_Because of the potential emotional strain, I had requested for those who partook in the retrieval mission to undergo a mental evaluation." Tsunade said, making all the parents narrow their eyes at Tsunade. "Inoichi had personally talked and evaluated every single one on the team to see if they were affect during the mission. Thankfully, your children were more than stable enough to continue their lives as a shinobi."_

"_You said our children…that means that the Uzumaki is not counted since it is unknown who his parents are…speculations aside." Shibi stated, "So that means that his evaluation did not go so well." Tsunade sighed again at the Aburame's analysis before she motioned for Inoichi to retell everything he told her. The blonde only gulped before he stood up from his seat and and walked in front of Tsunade._

"_As Tsunade has said, your children are more than stable to continue their lives as shinobi." Inoichi said before he took a deep breath. "Unfortunately, Naruto has never taken an evaluation before this one. Because of that, I had less information to factor in while giving him a basic evaluation. He was seclusive…wanting to answer the questions I gave him as quickly as he could and leave the past in the past."_

"_I have a feeling that the outcome was not a good one." Tsume said, leaning into Hiashi's ear. The man only nodded as Inoichi went over Naruto's reactions during the talk the two had before he stopped._

"_*sigh* After all was said and done, I found the Naruto Uzumaki was considered unstable to continue his duty as a shinobi of Konoha." Inoichi said, making the entire room go silent. For five minutes, no one said a thing as they began to process the information they were just given. After a few minutes, Asuma spoke from his spot against the wall._

"_You're joking right?" the Sarutobi asked, "You labeled the kid as mentally unstable?" Seeing the Yamanaka nod, Asuma started chuckling and shaking his head before he stood. "Really Inoichi? What kind of factors did you take into account? You, I, and just about everyone else here knows that the boy is a special case. You can't just walk up to him and act like nothing's wrong…not with the life he's lived."_

"_Asuma…take a seat." Tsunade said, clutching her fist a bit, making everyone know that she was not in the mood. -"Inoichi…wrap this up…now." Tsunade said, tightening and untightening her fist._

"_O-of course Hokage-sama. Ahem…as I've said, I've found Naruto to be mentally unstable for duty and brought this to the Hokage. As a recommendation…I told her to remove Naruto from duty for no more than two years before he is to be reevaluated." The room was once again covered in silence, as everyone's eyes started to grow wide. "What her decision was…I'm not too sure." Inoichi finished before he took his seat once more._

"_Tsunade…what was your verdict on this…?" Koharu asked, keeping her face as still as she could. "What is the status of the Uzumaki?" Everyone focused their attention on Tsunade as she debated on whether to tell everyone or not._

"_*sigh*I went with Inoichi's recommendation…as of noon today…Naruto Uzumaki was removed from Konoha's Shinobi Corps. For the next two years he is to be monitored for evaluation…" Tsunade said with a straight face…letting the news settle in. For the third time, no one made a noise; all thoughts were hidden from one another until someone made a move. Asuma was the first once again, getting up from his seat and shaking his head with a heavy sigh._

"_I may not know the kid as much…but that's too far…" Asuma said as he turned towards the door and left the room. A few seconds later, Tsume and Hiashi both stood up before they left the room without a word. Tsunade only watched, knowing that she couldn't really stop them from leaving since it mostly concerned the civilians. Seeing the rest of the clan heads stay in their seat, Tsunade leaned back and closed her eyes for a bit._

"_This meeting is postponed…" Tsunade said suddenly. Everyone looked at one another before they started getting up one by one until it was just Tsunade left. "Troublesome…" the woman said before she finally got up and left the room._

-Flashback End-

Another event that bothered her was Jiraiya's anger directed towards her. Many people didn't know this, but when Jiraiya spoke in a serious manner, angry or otherwise, it was something to be feared about. That little detail was the only reason she didn't punch Jiraiya when he raged at her a few days ago, knowing his retaliation would be much worse than what she could do to him.

Rereading another paper, Tsunade let out sigh before she stamped the word 'Denied' on it and put it away. While no one would directly say it, the Godaime Hokage knew that many were relieved to hear of Naruto's absence. Reading another paper, Tsunade's attention focused once more as she reread the words on top of the page.

_Resignation Form_

_Shizune Kato and Yūgao Uzuki_

Rubbing her eyes, Tsunade looked at the form again before she looked over the entire form, seeing all the T's crossed and I's dotted.

"Tsunade-sama…a council has been recalled in order to finish the previous meeting." Shizune said when she opened the door. Tsunade was about to ask her apprentice about the form, but simply nodded and got up from her desk. Leaving the papers on her desk, Tsunade walked out of her office and back towards the Council Chambers.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Great Naruto Bridge¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Words refused to come out of Tayuya's mouth as she stared at the large sign hanging over the bridge. In front of her, she was at least happy that Naruto was also wide-eyed at seeing the sign.

"How the fuck did get a fucking bridge named after you?" Tayuya asked, curious as to why Naruto's name was posted on the sign.

"I don't know…that sign wasn't there when I was." Naruto said before he looked into the fog. Shaking her head, Tayuya looked forwards as well, sensing someone coming from the bridge. Whoever it was, it was definitely harmless since the redhead felt a relatively small chakra reserve. Naruto and Tayuya both held their breaths before the figure popped out from the fog.

"Hello, welcome to Nami no Kuni." The person said, a smile on their face as they walked forward. Naruto and Tayuya both released their breaths as the man stopped a few feet from them. "Need a ride?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"A ride." The man said, jabbing his hand to the fog. "The bridge is quite long and I'm guessing you're a little tired from carrying that girl." The man said. "Tazuna-sama has me and a few others offer rides to anyone who might need it since we're quite healthy and strong from raising cattle."

"How much?" Naruto asked, having only a little bit on hand.

"A hundred yen," the man said. Naruto nodded before he walked up and placed Tayuya in the man's cart. Reaching into his pocket, Naruto looked up as the man extended his hand and motioned for the blonde to stop. "Don't worry, you can pay me once we get to the other side." Naruto nodded slowly before he also got into the cart and sat next to Tayuya. With a quick show of strength, Naruto and Tayuya both watched as the man easily lifted the front of the cart and began walked into the fog.

"So how has wave been?" Naruto asked leaning back a bit.

"Better." The man said, "With Gatō gone, we were able to finish this bridge and set up an agreement with Konoha. With the trade of fish and other sea food, we've been able to get back to our feet." Nodding his head at the answer, he looked at Tayuya before he sat up again.

"What's with 'The Great Naruto Bridge'? Surely he didn't do anything great enough to get a bridge named after him." Naruto said, catching Tayuya's interest.

"So you know about Naruto-sama?" The man asked, making Naruto nod. "Well it's a story but I'll just tell you that it was named because of what he did for our country." Tayuya tilted her head, glancing at the man in disbelief.

"What did he do?" The man smiled as he continued to walk.

"Physically?" The man asked, "Nothing that a normal man couldn't have done if he was brave enough; emotionally though, that's something else. He gave us the strength to fight against Gatō and end his control over the country. Before Naruto-sama arrived, our country wasn't able to flourish and everyone had just about given up; once he inspired us to stand up though…we all began rebuilding as much of what we lost. Because of that, the villagers found it fitting to name the bridge after him…I even wish to see the kid sometimes since I wasn't there due to an injury." Naruto nodded before he pulled back his hood.

"Well, how does it feel to have a bridge named after you?" Tayuya asked, nudging Naruto a bit.

"A little strange…" Naruto said as he leaned back, "…definitely not something that would've happened back in Konoha." The two closed their eyes as the sound of the waves lulled them to sleep. It wasn't until about a half an hour later did the two wake up, the fog clearing up and the sun shining bright.

"Oh, you're awake." The man said as he looked back, "A few more minutes before we reach the other side of the bridge. I can even see Tazuma-sama waiting there as well." Naruto sat up and stretched a bit as Tayuya fell back to sleep. As they neared the gate, Tazuna started to grow a smile on his face at seeing a familiar blonde.

"Tazuna-san, long time no see!" Naruto said, a grin forming on his face. When the man pulled off to the side a bit and set the cart down, Naruto jumped out.

"Naruto, good to see you again! I was wondering when you were going to show up. Even Tsunami and Inari were both anxious to see you again." Looking back at the cart, Tazuna tilted his head at seeing Tayuya who he motioned his head towards her. "Who's your friend?"

"That's Tayuya…her legs were crushed so I carried her here." Naruto said, making Tazuna's eyes widen a bit. Walking with Naruto back to the cart, Tazuna reached in and picked Tayuya up while Naruto reached into his pocket.

"Leave it Naruto." Tazuna said, seeing Naruto searching for money, "Iozo…take a break. I'll pay you when I get back." Tazuna said as he started walking away. "C'mon Naruto. We can talk at my home." Naruto nodded as jogged towards away from the bustling town. As the three were leaving Naruto looked back and was still amazed at the difference the town made.

"Things are a lot better with Gatō gone huh?" Naruto asked, making Tazuna nod. It wasn't a lie, every building had been remodeled with a newer look while some had a fix up or two. The streets were cleaner and rid of the trash and such that used to litter the ground.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Tazuna's House¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Here we are," Tazuna said as he stopped in front of a building. Naruto raised an eyebrow while Tayuya was still asleep in the older man's arms. While it wasn't a mansion in anyway, it was classier than it used to look. The house seemed like a clan compound back Konoha, complete with a small wall around the entire establishment.

"This is your home?" Naruto asked in disbelief while Tazuna only nodded and walked forward, opening the gate that lead inside.

"Come on in, no need to be shy. I'm sure Tsunami and Inari will both be happy to see you." Tazuna said while Naruto followed him inside.

"What happened to your old house?" Naruto asked causing the man to smile a bit.

"You're standing in it." Tazuna said as he opened the main doors and went inside. "About a month after and your team left I decided to renovate my home. Tsunami always dream of living in a tradition home. It took a few months but with the help of everyone that worked on the bridge, everything turned out great." Naruto looked around a bit as Tazuna laid Tayuya on a nearby couch. "Get settled in while I go and find Tsunami." Tazuna said while Naruto nodded as took a seat on a nearby mat.

"It's a nice place; maybe I should get him to do my home…if I find a home." Naruto said as he looked around. This focus went right for Tayuya when she started waking up.

"Where are we?" The redhead asked as she looked around a bit.

"A friend's house. Don't worry you can go back to sleep if you want." Naruto said, making the redhead nod in agreement. Heating her steady breathing Naruto smiled.

"Naruto-kun? You really are here!" a voice said in a whisper before Naruto was engulfed in a hug. When it ended, Naruto looked up to see Tsunami smiling. "When did you get here?"

"No long…probably about ten minutes ago?" Naruto said.

"How about I make us some tea. I'm sure you and your friend are both very tired." Tsunami said before she got up and walked around the corner. Naruto smiled as the woman left while Tazuna took a seat across from him. With the comfortable silence, Tazuna decided to get his question answered now rather than later.

"I heard what happened." Naruto looked at him in confusion before realization flashed in his mind. Nodding and hanging his head a bit, Naruto only sighed before he lifted his head. "Now normally I don't try and be so privy about someone's life but you're not just anyone Naruto. Some man by the name of Jiraiya stopped by and filled me in on what happened. I just want to know it that's really the case."

"It still hurts to think about it. Bā-chan was actually afraid of me just like everyone else." Naruto said, "Kakashi-sensei said that I needed to leave since I would be in danger if I stayed." Tazuna only nodded while Naruto sniffled a bit and took a deep breath. "But what's done is done. All I really have to do is find someplace to live."

"Well you're welcome to stay here with us. You did help my family and this country." Tazuna said while Naruto nodded. "I won't force you but at least consider it." Naruto nodded again as Tsunami entered the room with a platter containing a teapot and some small cups. Pouring a cup, Tsunami took note of the somewhat solemn atmosphere in the room. Taking a seat next to her father the woman decided to ask one question.

"So Naruto-kun, what brings you back to the Wave Country?"

* * *

A/N: Next time, Naruto prepares to leave Nami while Tsunade and Jiraiya have a talk once more.


	8. Preparing to Leave

A/N: Naruto sets out from Nami while Jiraiya collects what he can from Tsunade.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Gravesite¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto said nothing as he stood in the cold morning. A light fog covered the ground while the sound of waves provided a perfect relaxation noise. While he wasn't the kind of person who would cry about everything, the graves that he stood in front of were a different story. One of the mounds had a large sword stabbed into the ground behind it while the other had broken pieces of a mask lying on top of it. Taking in a deep breath, Naruto slowly dropped to his knees and made a quick payer.

"I pray you have a wonderful after life…and forgive me for taking what's yours." Naruto said before the wind picked up a bit. Naruto said nothing as the wind kept its strength, slowly blowing away the fog that was covering the ground as well as bringing the smell of the ocean into the area. When the wind died down, Naruto slowly lifted his head up looking at the graves before his eyes widened a bit.

"Don't look so surprised gaki…" a deep voice said as two figures started to form over the graves. Floating in front of Naruto was Zabuza Momochi and Haku, wearing the same close that they died in. "…don't have much long before we disappear, but it's worth it."

"How…?" Naruto asked looking at the two.

"Chakra collection…this is one can remain a 'ghost' if you would believe that." Haku said, looking around. "But as Zabuza said, we have a limited time left. What is it that you need?" Naruto looked at the two in wonderment before he refocused and coughed.

"I was kinda hoping…" Naruto said, making the two lean in a bit, "…if I could take your sword." The two looked at Naruto before they looked at one another and only shrugged.

"I see nothing wrong with it. What do you plan to do with it?" Zabuza asked.

"Hopefully use it. If not, I hope I could find it an owner as good as you." Naruto said. Zabuza looked at the blonde for a minute before he let out a sigh and only shrugged.

"Take it…I won't be using it anymore." Zabuza said, "Just promise me you won't return it to the Mizukage. That bastard was the reason I was on the run and I'll die a hundred times over before I let him have that blade back." Naruto nodded as he looked back to the ground, "And another thing: if you ever head to Mizu no Kuni; find a woman named Mei, and tell her that I'm sorry about Ringo."

"Thank you…" Naruto said as the two figures both disappeared. Lifting his head up, Naruto looked around and noticed that the fog was back. Standing up, Naruto looked around before he walked around Zabuza's grave and gripped the sword's handle. Using as much of his strength as he could, Naruto pulled the bladed out of the ground and laid it down. Reaching into his back pouch, Naruto pulled out an extra scroll Jiriaya had gotten him and unrolled.

Placing the sword on the seal, Naruto watched as it disappeared in a puff of smoke. With his task done, Naruto rolled up the scroll and put it back in his pouch before heading back to Tazuna's home. He had to admit that he was thankful that the old bridge builder had offered to let him stay with his family but decided it was probably best just to keep moving.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Tazuna's Home¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto stopped right in front of Tazuna's home and stretched as the sun came up. While it was early, Tazuna and Tsunami had told him that the school usually started when the sun passed the horizon. Remaining silent, Naruto could easily make out Inari's voice as he asked countless questions. Smiling the blonde slowly walked up to the doors of the house and slid it open to reveal Tayuya with her arms crossed while Inari still bombarded her with questions.

"How long are you going to be staying here?" the young boy asked, not giving Tayuya time to answer, "When In nii-san coming back?" Tayuya only shrugged at that before Inari continued, "Are you his girlfriend?" Tayuya's eyes widened in horror while Naruto nearly tripped on his own feet. Luckily Inari didn't seem to care and moved on to a new question, "Oh! Can you teach me how to be a shinobi?"

"I think that's enough Inari." Tsunami's voice said as she appeared in the room. "You have to get to school soon and I'm sure these two would like to get some rest." Inari looked back at his mom before he nodded and jumped to his feet. Racing over to his shoes, Inari waved good-bye as he left the house. Tsunami only smiled before she turned around and walked to an empty chair. Naruto chuckled lightly while Tayuya tightened her arms and let out a sigh. "So are you two a couple?"

"Tsunami!" Naruto said, making the woman laugh while the two turned their heads away. "I-it's not like that. We met in a temple back in Hi no Kuni when I was trying to leave." Hearing of Naruto's journey made the woman frown a bit before she nodded, "Tayuya didn't really like staying there so I decided to take her with me."

"I see…" Tsunami said as she looked at Tayuya, "…sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Don't worry about it." Tayuya said as she uncrossed her arms, "I really can't do anything about it anyway. I just really wish I could walk again." Tsunami nodded, having trained as a nurse since Naruto left. Looking over the girls legs, Tsunami broke the news that her recovery was very slim and very long but there was no guarantee. The best the woman could do was wrap the girl's legs in seaweed and let the ocean salt try its luck.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find a way to heal you le-Oh right!" Naruto said before he smacked his head. "I totally forgot about that!"

"About what?" Tayuya asked, watching as Naruto reached into his pouch and pull out a scroll. Laying it down, Naruto unsealed a small jar and held it up like it was the greatest thing he had.

"Ta da!" Naruto said with a smile, showing off the liquid inside.

"What's yellow jam gonna do about my leg?" Tayuya asked, making Naruto sweat-drop at her.

"It's not jam…." Naruto said as he looked at it, "…it's Toad Oil; straight from Mount Myōboku. I go it the night we met." Naruto said as he looked at it.

"Okay? How is that going to heal my legs?" Tayuya asked.

"The toad that gave it to me said that it would heal just about anything as long as the limb was still attached. We could just put some on your legs and see if it works." Naruto said, handing it to Tsunami while he rolled up the scroll again. Tayuya sat up as best as she could with wide eyes while Naruto went through some hand-signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" Tsunami started coughing from the sudden smoke while Tayuya tried to focus on what Naruto said.

"Hm? Where am I? Who summoned me?" an unknown voice called out through the smoke before he started clearing up. In the middle of them was a small toad, he was green with white hair styled in somewhat of a mohawk, very thick eyebrows and a small goatee. He was also wearing a high-collared cape. "Who are you?" Tsunami and Tayuya both looked on in surprise while Naruto smiled and extended his hand.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the one that summoned you." Naruto said while the toad looked at Naruto.

"So you're the one that Jiraiya was talking about." The toad said, making Naruto nod. "My name is Fukasaku, one of the Great Toad Sages." The toad said before he shook Naruto's hand. "And I see that you received the oil we collected for you."

"Yeah, I was actually wondering how to use it." Naruto said as he motioned for Tsunami to give him the bottle. "I know that you can drink it but I don't trust myself with it." Naruto said before he handed it to Fukasaku. The toad only nodded his head looked around and saw Tayuya looking at him. Jumping pretty high, everyone was surprised to see him land on Tayuya's shoulder without much hassle.

"I'm guessing that she's the one you want to use it on?" Fukasaku asked, making Naruto nod. "I see you even wrapped her legs in seaweed beforehand, good. Normally it would have to be special but I can see that this one was treated." The toad hopped next to Tayuya's legs and looked them over before he hopped on Naruto's shoulder and handed him the jar. "Here, take a small sip, swish it around in your mouth then just spit on her legs."

"You sure?" Naruto asked, not wanting Tayuya to yell at him. Seeing the redhead and the toad both nod, Naruto took a deep breath before he opened the jar and took a sip. Swishing it in his mouth, Naruto crawled up to Tayuya's legs and spit it out, making Tayuya and Tsunami look away in disgust.

"It smells horrible." Tayuya commented before her eyes widened. In an instant, Fukasaku jumped and pushed her head back.

"Relax, it will sting. Just bear with it." Fukasaku said before he motioned Naruto to take another sip and repeat the process. Tayuya tried her hardest to get up and grab her legs but she was surprised at how easily the toad was able to hold her down. "Take another sip Naruto." Fukasaku said, making Naruto take another deep breath. Doing the process for the third time, Naruto looked up to see Fukasaku motioning him to stop.

"Argh! Get off of me! Fuck, it stings!" Tayuya shouted as she tried to get up. After a few moments, Tayuya stopeed her struggling and simply laid on the couch as the pain slowly turned to dull ache.

"Rest easy. The oil will take time to heal." Fukasaku said as Tayuya closed her eyes and fell asleep. "Impressive, she is definitely strong."

"Will be she able to walk?" Naruto asked, standing up while Tsunami covered the redhead with a blanket.

"In time yes," Fukasaku said, "at most probably three month but not shorter than one. Either way, her legs will be healed to their original state. If you plan to be moving, I suggest that you keep her legs as still as you can get it and put some more on her legs every three days."

"Alright." Naruto said.

"By the way, where might you be heading? I get the feeling that you're not going to be staying here for long." Naruto nodded at that.

"I was planning to head to Kaze no Kuni and meet with Gaara before I head to Mizu no Kuni to deliver a quick message. From there, I don't really know." Fakusaku nodded at while as he closed his eyes and hummed.

"Well, if that's all you need, I'll be heading home." Fukasaku said, "And don't be afraid to summon us for anything thing. Toads are very versatile and many of us have many uses." With that, the aged toad disappeared. Naruto sighed as he stretched out his arms. He wouldn't leave until tomorrow, so he decided to do some of the chakra control exercises Iruka had explained to him.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hokage's Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Tsunade let out an appreciative sigh when she felt her back pop. She didn't really care for the meetings that she had to attend but it did give her a break from the paperwork she was given. Walking up to her office, she saw Shizune standing by the door with a stack of papers in her hands. The brunette said nothing as she handed them to Tsunade and walked past her. Tsunade only sighed as she pushed open the doors to her office and entered.

"So how are things going?" A voice called out, making Tsunade look around the stack to see Jiraiya sitting on her desk, reading a one of the files, "Seems to me you're losing your shinobi loyalty."

"All things considered, they're worse than I would've imagined." Tsunade said as she placed the stack on her desk, seeing the paper Jiraiya held was Shizune and Yūgao's resignation. Rather than try and snatch it from the man, Tsunade only walked around her desk and went to work on the work she didn't finish. "It surprised me how much Naruto affected the village, both in and out."

"Get some threats?" Jiraiya asked, raising an eyebrow when Tsunade shrugged a bit.

"Word already reached Nami and I received a letter from them that ends their trade agreements next month." Tsunade said, stamping denied on a paper. Jiraiya simply nodded and hopped off the blonde's desk before he turned around.

"Are you going to at least reveal who he really was?" Tsunade stopped her work as she looked before she shook her head. "And why would that be?"

"This village only really cares for its standing as one of the great shinobi forces. The fact that we lost a Jinchūriki will put them on edge; adding that he was an heir will only worsen the matter." Tsunade said, stamping another paper, "There's also the fact that I have to worry about Danzō. No doubt he'll try to find a way to get Naruto, alive or not; revealing who he was will only make his hurry." Jiraiya only closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Will you at least tell the others?" Jiraiya asked.

"Just the clan heads. If the civilians catch word…" Tsunade trailed off, knowing that things would break out between the generations. "In any case…is there anything that you want?" Tsunade asked as she took back the resignation for Jiraiya had.

"Yes in fact I do. I came here to gather what my apprentice's parents left for him." Tsunade looked up and thought about denying it. "I have his will right here. It states that I gain his some of his scrolls while the rest goes to his son; along with their bank accounts, compound, jutsu, etc." Jiraiya said as he placed another form in front of Tsunade. Seeing as she had no choice, Tsunade spoke up.

"This will cripple the village exponentially, but we'll manage. His parents would've been disgusted to know that I gave up on him so quickly." Jiraiya nodded before he walked to a wall and revealed a vault. As he was taking out what he needed, Jiraiya turned at the sound of a delayed stamp. Looking at what Tsunade stamped, he saw that it was the resignation for he was reading. "Take Shizune and Yūgao with you…" Tsunade said as she held up Shizune and Yugao's resignations.

"Sure. Now I need go their compound and get everything sealed up." Jiraiya said as he left. Tsunade sighed as she leaned back in her chair and held her head.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Ichiraku Ramen¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Sakura let out a sigh as she entered her former teammate's favorite ramen stand. The time since Naruto's banishment to now had not been an easy one for anyone of the rookies to accept. Hearing that the energetic blonde had officially been discharged as a shinobi and was later left the village made all of them realize how much he gave them energy. It didn't surprise her to see the rest of the rookies, who took most of the seats leaving only one.

The remaining ten of them decided to at least eat a bowl once a day to honor Naruto. All of them agreed, even Ino, and so they would meet up with their teams at least to here for one meal. The owners seemed a little reluctant to serve a few of them, only really greeting Shikamaru and Shino, but Sakura realized that none to them really ate here with Naruto. Taking a seat, Sakura ordered a plain bowl of Miso while the others greeted her casually.

"Nice of you to join us forehead." Ino said, a smirk on her face that made Sakura a little angry. She knew the blonde was teasing her but it just made feel angry at both herself and Ino.

"You should talk Ino-pig. I don't think you ever came here with Naruto so you shouldn't act all high and mighty." Sakura said, making the others look at her in surprise. "In fact, I know you didn't because you didn't even know him. Hardly any of us did!"

"Take it easy Sakura," Shikamaru said, eating his bowl casually, "yelling about the past won't do much. Let it go, you know Ino likes to press your buttons…and get the rest of us in trouble." Ino grew a tick mark on her head and was about to raise her fist before a hand stopped her.

"You shouldn't be fighting here. If you have a grudge, then take it elsewhere." A voice called out, making everyone turn to see their Kakashi, Asuma, and Shizune standing there. Kakashi was holding Ino's arm while Shizune spoke up again. "It doesn't matter what we felt or knew about Uzumaki. He's gone and nothing is going to change that fact." The Genin all looked at the three before they lowered their heads a bit.

"Welcome, what can I get you?" Ayame asked, eyeing Shizune a bit.

"Three Naruto specials." Kakashi said, making Ayame bow a bit before she walked away from the counter.

"Naruto specials?" Chōji asked, getting a nod from Asuma.

"A special bowl of ramen, mixed with special spices and herbs from around Konoha. The herbs not only rejuvenate and calms the body but also give you a quick burst of energy. Eating one would give you enough energy to do twenty D-ranked missions with ease." Shizune said, "It's was Naruto's favorite and the one he used to order all the time. It used to be called Konoha's Garden Special but they decided to change it since Naruto loved that bowl."

"It explains why Naruto was so hyper." Shikamaru said, "He always a more than five bowls of Ramen."

"Naruto's was like that naturally. The ramen actually helped him to take things slow and concentrate." Kakashi said, "Better to have a bowl now before this place closes down." That caught the rookies' attention.

"What do mean closing down?" Sakura asked, "This is the only ramen stand in the village."

"True, but they're also the most avoided." Kakashi said, "Their business relied on mostly Naruto as a source of income since hardly anyone would come here to eat with him around. With him gone, they won't be able to keep their stand going. I don't know where they're going but they do need to move."

"We can help!" Sakura said, "I mean we all decided to eat here for Naruto. Our money should be able to keep them here."

"That may be true but Naruto ate here for most of his meals; breakfast, lunch and dinner. I doubt you all are going to do the same, since you each are likely to eat one bowl; that would be equal to Naruto's lunch at best." None of the rookies said anything as the three Jōnin were handed their meals. When they left, the ten Genin all looked at their bowls with some form of emotion, most of them being surprise.

"Who knew that Naruto was the only one keeping this place going?" Chōji asked, "Sure a bowl is cheap but for him to pay enough to keep it going is nothing to laugh at. Now I feel bad for telling him that there are better foods than ramen." Shikamaru only nodded as he drank up the last of the broth in his bowl.

"I guess Naruto's affected this place more than we think. No wonder he cherished eating here so much, he was putting his own money to keep it going. He probably was trying to get us to eat here so we could help." The rest of the rookies all nodded at the explanation before they continued to finish their bowls. Once they were all done, they left a generous tip to the two owners as they went their separate ways.

-10 Hours Later-

Ayame hummed a simple tone as she cleaned up the counter top. While not as busy as it used to be, the stand made some decent money for the day thanks to Naruto's former friends. Hearing the curtain being pushed aside, she looked with a smile as the three Jōnin from before appeared.

"Heard anything new?" The waitress asked as the three took a seat. The three nodded making the girl smile before she left to get her father. When they two returned the ramen cook only had one thing to ask.

"So when can we see Naruto?"

* * *

A/N: There you go. Next time should introduce Gaara and Naruto sets off.

Edit: Just found a mistake and corrected it. Spelled 'Ino grew' as "In ogre."


	9. Meeting Gaara

A/N: Naruto gains another party member and meets Gaara.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Nami Harbor¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Is everything ready?" Naruto asked, stretching while Tazuna looked over a small clipboard.

"Everything is good to go." Tazuna said as he looked up from the clipboard. "There's a port in Kawa no Kuni where we can drop you off. After that you can just head west to Suna."

"Thanks...for everything you've done." Naruto said as he looked at the morning sun.

"Don't mention it kid. No matter what, Nami will always have your back. Just remember to call us when you want a home built and we'll come running." Tazuna said before he let out a chuckle. "Be safe, and come visit us again."

"I will, don't worry." Naruto said, walking up the plank before he walked onto the boat.

"Now leaving Nami no Kuni! Next destination: Kawa no Kuni!" a sailor shouted before the sound of a steam engine wailed. Naruto smiled as he stood at the edge of the boat and waved to everyone on land.

"Think this ride will get rough?" Tayuya asked rolling up to him in a wheelchair.

"Who knows? Let's just wait and see." Naruto said, looking back at Tayuya, he noticed that she looked a little green. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine…just got to get away from the edge." Tayuya said, swallowing what she had in her mouth.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Ichiraku Ramen¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Sakura and Shikamaru both sighed as they lifted the curtain to the ramen stand. The two stopped in their tracks when they saw the many boxes behind the counter.

"Hm? Sorry we're closed." Teuchi said when he walked out with another box. "Ichiraku ramen is closing today so no one's being served."

"How long have you been packing?" Sakura asked, looking at the amount of boxes stacked up.

"Since sunrise. Now please leave." Teuchi said, stopping to hold his lower back. At that Sakura and Shikamaru leaped over the counter and moved to help the old man. "Thank you."

"How much do you have left to pack?" Sakura asked, taking note of how big the place really looked.

"Just personal things. Ayame is packing them right now before we load them up." Teuchi said, taking seat.

"Mind if we help. Ayame has only so much strength while you're age might hold you back." Sakura said.

"Not much to do except to place those boxes near the entrance." Teuchi said, Sakura and Shikamaru both nodded as they began moving boxes.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Suna Council Chambers¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"You can't be serious about this decision can you?!" Gaara held an impassive face as he looked at the elders that around him into the room. On the side, Temari and Kankuro held shocked expressions on their faces.

"I am serious and I will go through with what it. You are here only to advise not to tell and demand what you want." Gaara said, uncrossing his arms.

"Please reconsider this! If you go through with this, then we'll suffer again! Suna is in a vulnerable position, and we cannot let the others see how far we've fallen."

"I may be considered for the position for Kazekage but we all know that the people of the village will never accept me. This is my choice and I will go through with it. Baki is to be in charge until a suitable Kazekage is found; this meeting is adjourned." Gaara stood up and left a shocked Council room along his equally shocked siblings. Temari was the first to snap out of it and quickly followed the redhead.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Kazekage Manor¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Gaara was getting his things packed in his room…which wasn't much other than a scroll that held his father's secrets, some extra clothes that he was currently wearing, and a large bottle of water; he also had his gourd with him. As he stopped, someone knocked on his door.

"Enter." Gaara said, sighing when he saw Temari peak in. "What is it Temari?" the redhead asked as he continued to pack some more clothes. Temari walked in a bit before she started to fidget in her spot. "If you're going to stand there then leave." Gaara said making Temari look up and settle down a bit.

"Gaara…are you sure about this…? Do you think…I can handle something like this?" Temari asked nervously in her spot and waited for her brother to respond. What Gaara had said in the council chambers was a major shock to everyone; what he discussed with her was something else entirely.

"I have no doubt that you're fit for the position." Gaara said, "With Baki as a place holder for you, you can train up for the task. In time, you'll be worth of the title Kazekage." Temari stood where she was and looked down as if in thought. "Temari…I may be the strongest in the village because of my ability to kill so easily, but you and Kankurō are the strongest to be able to put up with me. There is no one no better for the position of Kazekage than those who stood by me despite everything." Gaara said as he sealed the last of his clothes into a scroll.

"Do you really think I'm good enough?" Temari asked, watching as Gaara looked at her, a small smile on his face.

"The other choice would have to be Kankurō. I'm sure that's something the two of us don't want." Gaara said, making Temari smile a bit, "I'll be with patrolling the border near Kawa no Kuni. I know that you will protect Suna with your life in my absence." Temari looked up at Gaara and nodded before she crossed the room and hugged him. Like he said, she had time to still train…to take the position when she's ready.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Boat (Two Days Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto looked on in surprise as Tayuya continued to lean over the edge of the boat, puking out whatever was in her stomach. While it was funny to watch, Naruto did feel a little bad that Tayuya got sea sick pretty quickly. Walking over to the redhead and patting her on the back, Naruto flinched as she threw up a lot more.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, kicking himself for asking something so obvious.

"Y-yeah…just a little-" Tayuya stopped mid-sentence before she leaned over the edge to throw up once again. "…a little sick."

"C'mon, let's get you to bed. The captain said we'd arrive in the morning." Naruto said, picking up the redhead and heading into the ship. Tayuya only nodded as she was laid on her sleeping bag and closed her eyes.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Harbor in Kawa no Kuni {Sunrise}¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Thank you Kami! I've missed land so much!" Tayuya said before let out a sigh of relief as she was carried off the boat. Naruto only sighed lightly as he placed her on the floor and went back to get the girl's wheelchair. Feeling the grass beneath her, Tayuya watched as Naruto went back to the ship to pick up anything else they might have missed. Tayuya only smiled as she tried to move her legs, getting giddy when she saw that they were already responding to her commands, if only slightly.

"Someone's happy. You ready?" Naruto asked, making Tayuya look up. Nodding, the redhead waited for Naruto to pick up and place her in her wheelchair. "It should probably take a while before we get to Suna's border." Naruto said as he placed Tayuya down and began to wheel her away.

"Hold it." A voice called out, making the two teens freeze on the spot. Turning around, Naruto watched as a woman walked up to them. "Where do two think you're going? Kawa no Kuni isn't a safe place for you to go walking around." The woman said, making Naruto and Tayuya look at one another.

"We're heading to Suna. I'm going to meet someone there and my friend right here didn't want to be left behind." Tayuya didn't say anything as the women looked the two over.

"Why is she in a wheelchair?"

"Huh? Oh, she was in a fight with some shinobi and got her legs crushed." Naruto said, "She won't be able to walk for a while but even then, I wouldn't want her to put much strain on her legs."

"What kind of shinobi?" the woman asked, eyeing the two.

"Konoha…" Naruto said, making the woman's eyes widen.

"Konoha? Didn't know they let their enemies live." The woman said, making Naruto hang his head a bit.

"I wouldn't know…when I was a part of it our enemies ended up dying by some other means." Naruto said,

"You were one of them?" the woman asked, getting suspicious of the two.

"Before I was kicked out, yeah." Naruto said. The woman simply looked at the two for a while.

"Can you defend yourselves?" the woman asked.

"Probably, I haven't really fought in a week but we should be alright." Naruto said, making the woman nod a bit.

"Then how about I accompany you two?" the woman said, making the two look at one another before they shrugged. "Name's Kagura by the way."

"Naruto Uzumaki/Tayuya." The two teens said at the same time, Kagura only nodded.

"Well then…lead the way." Kagura said, Naruto nodded and began to push Tayuya forward.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Border of Kaze no Kuni¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Gaara was running along the edge of the Kaze no Kuni along with five other Suna-nin at his side. They were doing a routine check in the area bordering Kawa no Kuni. While the others were focused on the task at hand, Gaara was focusing on when Naruto would likely pass by. From what he heard, Naruto was coming from Nami by boat and was going to head here as soon as he docked. Gaara didn't worry about the time they would be pass because of the team having been assigned to patrol that area constantly.

"No sign of anyone!" a Suna-nin said, making Gaara nod before they started leaving.

-Six Hours Later-

"That was the worst seven hours of my life…" Tayuya said as she and Kagura exited the forest, behind them, Naruto was tripping over himself and Tayuya's wheelchair. "Glad we got out of there."

"You're telling me." Naruto said, tripping when he finally broke free of the foliage and vines of the trees. "You didn't have to carry a damn wheelchair throughout all that!"

"I told you to seal it up." Tayuya said while Naruto sweat-dropped.

"You didn't tell me anything! You just said to take care of it!" Naruto said, making Tayuya only shrug in Kagura's arms.

"That's my problem how?" Tayuya asked, making Naruto grow another tick mark while Kagura only laughed lightly. That was cut short when five figures suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Halt!" one of the figures said, making Kagura and Tayuya stiffen while Naruto tilted his head. "State your business!" Naruto shot Tayuya and Kagura a look, only to receive a shrug of their shoulders in response.

"We don't want any trouble." Naruto said, raising his hands slowly, "We've just come to see someone then head on our way." The patrol ignored Naruto and looked at the two females.

"I won't repeat what I said...now tell me!" Naruto gritted his teeth before he stood in between them.

"Hey! I just said why we're here!" Naruto said, tensing when the five shinobi all pulled out a kunai. "Calm down…look I was just going to visit someone with my partners here." Naruto said, taking a step forward. He had to back up immediately when three of the shinobi walked up to him and pressed their kunai against his neck.

"Stay where you are. Now…tell us why you are here!" Naruto was getting a little angry at the ninja that were in front of him. "We _will_ use force if we need to; now tell us!"

"Like my partner said, we're just here to visit someone. After that we'll leave." Tayuya said, "I don't know who leads you guys, but whoever they are they're incredibly stupid not to be here with you!" Kagura said nothing as she looked at the five shinobi that were in their way. She was about to attack when she and Tayuya saw Naruto jump out of the way of a sand spike. When the blonde landed, he brought out a kunai and attempted to hold it up only for a tendril of sand to shoot out and wrap around his wrist.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Everyone instantly stiffened at the sound of a familiar voice before they saw Gaara emerge from the sand and walk up towards them. Many of the Suna-nin backed off a considerable amount as Gaara continued to walk towards the three. Kagura and Tayuya tensed even more as Gaara ignored Naruto and walked directly to them, his sand gathering around his feet. Naruto only looked on as Gaara continued towards his companions with an emotionless stare.

"Leave them alone…" Naruto said, making Gaara stop and look at the blonde before he turned around completely. "I beat you once, even if it was on pure luck, but I'll do it again." The two stared at one another before Gaara shifted his eyes towards the five Suna-nin who were watching.

"You may all leave…you've served your purpose." The rest of the squad didn't move an inch until they saw the sand that Gaara started to collect around his legs started to cling to his clothes causing many to back away from him. "I said that your work here is done, now leave."

"Are you sure? What if they're lying?" Gaara only narrowed his eyes as he started to raise his hand, making the sand start to spike up slowly.

"I won't repeat myself again…" The five ninja nodded and all left in a swirl of sand while the sand around Naruto started to loosen. Tayuya and Kagura both looked at one another before they looked back at Gaara and Naruto, both sizing each other up.

"Gaara…of the Sand…" Naruto said, kunai still in his hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Gaara responded, bringing in the silence between them. In an instant, Naruto threw the kunai at Gaara while the redhead sent out a shot of sand; both attacks missed their intended target. The two Jinchuriki stared each other down before Gaara spoke up, "I take you know why I'm here?" Gaara asked, knowing all too well why Naruto was here.

"A little…you wanted to see me." Naruto said, keeping his eyes on Gaara. The redhead only nodded before he and Naruto loosened their postures a bit. "The question is why?"

"Jiraiya and I as well as Kakashi and Shizune had a talk the day you were discharged." Gaara said, making Naruto nod his head slightly, "Between the four of us, it seemed idiotic to take you out for mental instability." At that, Kaguya's eyes widened a bit, surprised that she was traveling with someone considered a lunatic. "As it was, we agreed that it would be best if I join you when you left Konoha."

"Okay?" Naruto said, a little confused, "How do I know you just won't kill me?"

"If I wanted you dead…we wouldn't be talking right now." Gaara said, making Naruto nod in agreement. Behind them, Kagura and Tayuya looked at each other again before Tayuya spoke up.

"Can we hurry this up? I want to get moving as quickly as possible. Since the guy you want to meet is here…I don't see why she should stay." At that, Naruto and Gaara both turned their attention towards the two women. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at the two before he turned to Naruto again.

"Companions?" Gaara asked, surprised that Naruto was able to find two people to join him. Naruto just nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Uh, yeah. The tall one is Kagura and the one in her arms in Tayuya." Naruto said pointing to the two as Gaara looked at them.

"Her legs broken?" Naruto looked at Tayuya who just shrugged before he nodded again.

"Yeah…you see when she lost in her match with Shikamaru; she had her legs broken from some trees that fell on her. She was found by some monks who took care of her for a while before I showed up. We went to Nami no Kuni and stayed there for a while…we left about three days ago by boat. Since I was going to head to Mizu no Kuni but didn't want to go through Hi no Kuni, I decided to see what you wanted as well." Gaara nodded and looked around to see in anyone was around them.

"Well then…nice to meet you." Gaara said, walking towards the two women. Kagura nodded her head since she was still holding Tayuya while said redhead only shrugged. Naruto took a moment to look around before he turned around and followed the others along the border.

"So where do we stay?" Naruto asked, knowing that he didn't pack a tent and only really had a sleeping bag for himself. He expected to rest at a town or something before he met Gaara, but there weren't any on the way.

"There's a shelter to the north that we can use. There are many throughout the area for when a desert storms comes." Gaara said. "It shouldn't take us long if we run there." Kagura sighed a bit before she nodded while Naruto only shrugged. Just as he was about to take off thought…

"Ah, the wheelchair!" Naruto said, running back; the others just sweat-dropped and waited for him.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Underground Shelter (Three Hours Later) ¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto and Kagura both let out a sigh of relief as that got off their feet. While the run was nothing too bad, the fact that Gaara wouldn't let them stop for anything was what killed them. While the two had their reasons for being able to run for so long, Naruto being Jinchūriki while Kagura used to be an ANBU, there was the fact that they had been running in sand which was not very easy.

"Good thing we got here when he did." Naruto said before Gaara nodded. As they got near, a sand storm was picking up, making visibility limited.

"The storm should pass in a few hours but it would be night by then. It's best that we stay the night here." Gaara said, getting a groan in agreement from Naruto while the women just nodded again.

"Once morning comes, we'll get going alright?" Naruto said, getting agreements from the others. Reaching into his back pouch, Naruto's pulled out the scroll at that held his stuff as well as the scroll containing the toad oil. Looking at the two of them, Naruto unrolled the one containing the toad oil and unsealed the jar he had opened back in Nami. "Hey Tayuya…"

"What?" Tayuya said, turning a bit to look at Naruto. Upon seeing the jar of oil, her eyes widened.

"I need to apply some more." Naruto said, making Gaara and Kagura look at one another. Tayuya took a moment before she rested on her back.

"Fuck…" the redhead mumbled out as Naruto walked over to her and uncorked the jar. The shelter would be filled with curses for the next hour.

* * *

A/N: There you go. This seems everywhere but trust me, ideas are hard to come by at times. Next time: Naruto and Co. head to Ame while Jiraiya finished up in Konoha. Also I added a map to my profile near the bottom, that's what I'm using for reference; I don't know if it's correct but I don't care too much about it.

Kawa no Kuni- Land of Rivers


	10. Through Ame We Go

A/N: The group meets trouble in Ame while Jiraiya finishes up in Konoha.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Outskirts of Amegakure¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Man! How long is it going to keep raining?!" Naruto shouted, making the others jump a bit. "We've been walking in the rain for the past hour! And how come Kagura and I aren't under the umbrella!" Kagura only chuckled while Gaara and Tayuya shook their heads. Currently the two redheads were under an umbrella with carrying Tayuya, the female holding an umbrella over their heads.

"Tayuya and I cannot be in the rain. One of us has an injury that can't be risked in the rain and the other's abilities will be hindered." Gaara said.

"What if I catch a cold?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms while Gaara and Tayuya rolled their eyes.

"You said that you've never contracted a sickness and Kagura is ex-ANBU, so I don't think something as trivial as rain will stop her." Gaara said, getting a nod from Kagura. Naruto only pouted as he continued to walk in the rain.

"I still say that I should at least have an umbrella." Naruto said as the four continued through the rain. Behind them, five figures used the rain to trail them.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Amegakure¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Konan." A voice called out, making a woman with blue hair turn around.

"Yes?"

"There is a group of three walking past Ame. They've been walking for an hour and seem to be heading north." The voice said, catching the woman's attention. "I want you to find out who they are and if necessary, kill them." The woman only nodded before she walked into the rain and disappeared in a swirl of paper. As she left, another figures steeped out from the shadows, watching with curiosity.

"Do you know who they are?" the figure asked.

"No, the rain only detects who is in it, not their identity. For all we know, they could be the jinchūriki," The man coughed out. "We can only wait for Konan to tell us." As he said this, he raised his head in curiosity. "It also seems that they're being followed by a group of five."

"If Konan does't kill them, they'll be dead anyway." The figure said, slinking back into the shadows.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha – Yondaime's Home¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Jiraiya only sighed as he finished stopped his process of sealing up the last of what was in Naruto's parent's home.

"Yeesh, just how much did those two collect? You'd figure Minato would have sealed these already." The Toad Sennin said, stretching a bit. "Even I seal up everything once I sort it out. Then again, Minato had his duty as Hokage and looking after Kushina." He wasn't kidding, besides the living room, kitchen, bathroom and one bedroom, the rest of the house was filled to the brim with various scrolls and other books.

'It doesn't matter anyway,' Jiraiya thought as he finished up one room and went on to the next, 'it's all going to Naruto anyway. At most, I'll only keep the work on the minor things he's done. The Hiraishin and Rasengan both belong to Naruto by birthright so as long as I get those to him everything else is pretty much deadweight. Then again, Minato was working on many potential jutsu and these may have helped him.'

-2 Hours Later-

"Oh boy, that was a time consuming process." Jiraiya said as he walked out of the Yondaime's home. Sealing up the last of what his first apprentice had collected, Jiraiya was looking forward for a drink and a trip to the hot springs. Unfortunately…

"Jiraiya-sama," Yūgao said as she landed in front of the Toad Sennin, "Hiashi Hyūga would like to talk with you. He and the other clan heads have gathered at the Hyūga Compound and are awaiting your arrival." Jiraiya looked at the girl with some form of sadness on his face before he straightened out and nodded.

"Alright then…tell them I'm on my way." Jiraiya said, letting out a tired sigh after Yūgao left. "Looks like that drink will have to wait."

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hyūga Compound ¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Jiraiya let out a tired sigh as he entered the room the Hyūga had directed him to. To most he seemed like the kind of person who would rather be somewhere else but to those who knew him, they knew he was just tired. Taking a seat, the toad Sennin slouched immediately showing that he wasn't up for any tricks.

"So…what's got the Clan Head of Konoha so riled up they called a separate meeting?" Jiraiya asked, wanting to get everything over with. The others in the room kept their straight faces before they turned their attention to Hiashi.

"Well then, let's get straight to the point. How long do you think you will take to reach Naruto?" Hiashi said catching Jiraiya's attention. Sitting up straighter, the toad Sennin's face also straightened out, making everyone in the room stiffen up.

"And what would give you that idea?" Jiraiya asked having an edge in his as well as his reflexes at the ready. Everyone knew that no one held power over Jiraiya and if he wanted, he could attack them on grounds of self-defense or something close.

"We wish to talk to you about your apprentice's status…" Hiashi said, making Jiraiya narrow his eyes. "…we all know and feel that it was unjust for Tsunade to discharge him from the shinobi forces. We cannot believe that he was close to having a mental breakdown of any sort and find it even harder that he was close to doing so."

"How would you know Hiashi?" Jiraiya asked, making the man raise an eyebrow, "You never allowed Hinata nor Hanabi to get near Naruto, let alone let yourself come into contact with him. Hard to believe you trust that he's sane. If all you wanted was to know how he was then this meeting is a-"

"I wish for you to take my daughter to him." Hiashi cut in, making Jiraiya stop. "It has come to my attention that she had already made several attempts at leaving the village. However, she couldn't more than a few yards from the main gate before ANBU had stopped her and brought her back." Everyone looked at Hiashi like he was a madman before Jiraiya started to speak up.

"This is not something to take lightly Hiashi, adding to that it could be-"

"If you are willing to then I ask that you also send my son along as well." Shibi said, causing everyone to look at him in surprise. "While Shino by not have a good understanding of the Uzumaki, he is more than accepting of the boy." Jiraiya said nothing as he turned his gaze towards the sunglass wearing man.

"You'll need someone to track him do you not? If that's the case than take one of my children, no doubt that he can find him even with a scent eraser." Tsume said, making everyone look at her.

"As appealing as your offers sound…I can't do that." Jiraiya said, making Hiashi's face shift to anger.

"And what is that? You are taking Tsunade's first apprentice are you not? Adding to that you are taking along a former ANBU member as well as the ramen family? How is it that you will not take my daughter?!" Hiashi said, standing up from his seat while Jiraiya only shook his head.

"I'm taking them because they hold no value to Konoha." Jiraiya said, "Shizune and Yūgao are shinobi, thus resigning will have no major effect on the village's forces. The Ichiraku's are a common civilian family, one that supported Naruto. Though they are the only ramen shop in town, more will appear in time to take their place. All in all, those four hold no value to the village so they are allowed to leave when they please."

"And what of our children?" Shibi asked.

"Your children will be a problem because they hold weight in the village." Jiraiya said, "They're all heirs to a clan and no doubt will cause trouble it word gets out to the world that they're not part of Konoha. If a Hyūga without a seal on them were to leave and Kuno catches wind of it; they'll likely waste no time trying to capture them and using them." Hiashi growled at that, not wanting his daughter to be captured by them. "Inuzuka might not be a high target but still, if their clan heirs…no doubt that they'll be captured for ransom if it's Kiba or used for other…'needs' if it's Hana."

"What of my son?" Shibi asked.

"Even though you are clan head, if one of you leaves without coming back…the rest will eventually follow." Jiraiya said, making Shibi nod in agreement. "The Aburame are all one with one another and unless you want to cause a civil war in Konoha like in Kiri…Shino is not coming." Jiraiya said, "All of your children hold weight in this village and if they leave the village with the little knowledge they have…don't expect them to be the same as when they left." The clan heads all looked down while Jiraiya stood up from his seat. "Anything else you have to say?" Receiving no answer, the Toad Sennin only nodded.

"There's nothing else…" Hiashi said, with his head still down.

"Well, if you have nothing else to say, then I'll just…" Jiraiya said leaving the room.

"I'd like to know where he is located." Jiraiya stopped halfway out the door before he turned to look at Shibi. "It is no question that you still use your spy network and would likely know where Naruto is. I wish to know where he is." Shibi answered.

"He's heading towards Kiri." With that, Jiraiya walked out of the room and let them process that information. None of the clan heads said a thing before Tsume stood up and left the room as well, followed by the others until it was just Hiashi left. The man only let tears fall from his eyes before he punched the floor in front of him.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Outskirts of Amegakure¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Dammit! How long do you think these guys have been following us?!" Naruto shouted as he rolled out of the way of a thrown kunai. Behind them, Gaara and Tayuya were running, knowing that they would be more of a hinderance then help…there was also the fact that Naruto yelled at them to run.

"Likely for a while now," Kagura said, "and judging from the masks…their ROOT operatives."

"ROOT?" Naruto asked kick one of the five away from him. "What the hell is ROOT?"

"A supposedly disbanded form of ANBU from Konoha under the leadership of Danzō Shimura," Kagura said, pushing back two more operatives, "They hold no emotion and only live to serve their leader." Proving her point, Kagura disarmed one of them before she took their tanto and slit his neck wide open. Seeing on of their own killed, the remaining four jumped back a bit, giving Naruto and Kagura a little breathing room. Waiting for them, Naruto saw that their gaze was centered on the dying operative; clutching at their neck in vain before he stopped moving.

"Naruto Uzumaki; we have orders to bring you both back to the village of Konohagakure. Failure to cooperate will result in the use of force." Naruto growled at them while Kagura settled into a fighting stance.

"Like hell I'll let you take me back to that damn village." Naruto said, bringing out a kunai and holding it up. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto shouted, making four copies appear right next to him. Kagura looked at him in surprise while the ROOT still kept their straight face.

"Guess I don't need to worry about holding back as much." Kagura said before she made the same crossed hand-seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto looked at her in surprise as four copies of the ex-ANBU appeared as well. Seeing the woman create four clones of herself, the four operatives seemed to tense and slowly reached for their weapons.

"Capture the woman as well. Danzō-sama will want her." One of the operatives said. Naruto narrowed his eyes before his body moved on its own, jumping in front of Kagura and using his kunai to deflect the tanto aimed from her neck.

"Don't think I'll let you take my friends with you…" Naruto said, surprising Kagura and the four ROOT operatives.

'He thinks of me as a friend?' Kagura thought as she looked at the small blonde. 'No one's ever said that before.'

"Get ready." Naruto said, snapping the woman out of her thoughts in time to see the ANBU operatives move forward, only for Naruto's clones to intercept them. Focusing on the fight, Kagura waited until the ANBU were approximately five feet away before her clones pulled out an explosive tag. Grabbing Naruto, Kagura jumped back as the clones exploded and disappeared in smoke, blinding the attackers temporarily. Getting up, the two waited for the smoke to dissipate before Kagura sprang up.

"Duck!" The woman shouted as she pushed on Naruto's head, allowing her to swing a tanto in an arc that beheaded another operative. As the man fell, another took his space and landed a quick kick to Kagura while also grabbing Naruto. Seeing Kagura kicked away, Naruto grew angry and started trashing in the man's grasp.

"Damn it! Hey Furball! If you can hear me…then give me your power!" Naruto mentally shouted to the Kyūbi. Widening his eyes, Naruto grew surprised at the amount of chakra that was sent through him…enough for him to enter his initial state. Trashing once more, Naruto found it easier to move and managed to break free from his captor's grasp. Summoning another clone, Naruto held out his hand as his clone held his hand over his.

"Naruto, Look out!" Kagura shouted as she tried to move only to trip on her feet. Looking up, her eyes widened at the blue orb that Naruto was holding. "Visible chakra?"

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, turning around and slamming the orb into the ROOT operative. Kagura's eyes continued to widen when she felt the power of the orb explode and sent the now dead operative flying. Turning around, the blonde crouched as the last two ROOT operatives dashed towards him with their swords drawn. Lunging forward, Naruto managed to clothesline one of them while the other kept going after Kagura.

"Guess, you're all mine," Kagura said before she thrust her hand towards the ground, sending several knives underground. The ROOT operative stopped in their tracks and waited, upon seeing Kagura smile. "Careful where you step," Kagura said with a smirk, "it's a mine field right now." The operative only looked at her before they tried to dash forward. "Wrong Step!" Kagura said as she raised her hand and watched as the kunai shot up from the ground, launching her opponent into the air. Seeing her opponent in the air, Kagura threw out another kunai with chakra strings that wrapped around the operative. With one yank, Kagura pulled them towards her before trusting her hand out and throwing several chakra strings with knives directly at them. Yanking her hand down, she watched with as the body of the operative fell to the ground. Looking up, Kagura watched as Naruto knocked the last operative around.

'He's playing with him…why?' Kagura thought as she watched Naruto beat the operative around before he stopped and waited for them to stand up, 'and what's with that red chakra? Is that why Danzō wants him?' Returning to the real world, Kagura watched as Naruto kicked the operative into the ground before landing on top of them.

"Now…why were you following us?" Naruto asked, his voice more serious than before. When the operative didn't reply, Naruto only growled before he got off the man and grabbed him by the neck, slowly lifting him from the ground in an amazing show of strength. "Talk, Now!" Naruto said, tightening his grip. The operative still remained silent, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes even more and tighten his hand. "You have one last chance…"

"That's enough Naruto. He needs to be alive in order to tal-"

"Stay out of this!" Naruto cut off, surprising Kagura. Turning back to the operative in his hands, Naruto let out one more growl, "Who sent you?" the operative still stayed silent as they dangled in the air, making Naruto grow angrier by the passing second. "If you don't want to die than talk! Now!" Naruto shouted, raising his hand up slowly to the man's heart. Kagura grew confused at Naruto's change in behavior and started walking towards the blonde with a hand extended.

"Naruto that's enough! You don't need to kill-"

"I said stay out of this!" Naruto shouted, making Kagura narrow her eyes. "Who. Sent. You?" Naruto said slowly, waiting for the answer.

"Go. To. Hell. Demon." The operative said, making Naruto's eyes widen in shock. Letting out a roar, Naruto thrust his hand forward, piercing the man's chest. Kagura only looked on in surprise and little horror as Naruto pulled out his hand and let the man fall to the floor. For the next few minutes, Naruto said nothing as he looked at the dead body he created, the rain washing off the blood on his hand.

"Naruto…you alright?" Kagura said, walking forward again with her hand out. When the ex-ANBU placed a hand on Naruto, she was surprised to see him immediately fall back into her arms. Looking at him, Kagura saw how the disturbed he seemed. "Probably the first time he's killed. Better find the other two and get out of this rain." Picking Naruto up, Kagura turned back and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

'How interesting…seems the rumors of the Jinchūriki's freedom are true. Nagato will want to hear about this.' Thought a blue hair woman as she started to unravel into paper and disperse.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Inn {Five Hours Later}¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto woke to the pain in his body as well as his head. Tring to open his eyes, Naruto closed them immediately at the blinding light that assaulted his eyes.

"Seems someone's awake." A voice said, making Naruto stop. "Don't bother opening your eyes, Gaara said it would hurt if you did." The voice said, making Naruto relax before he tried to sit up. Using all his strength, Naruto found that his body didn't move so much as an inch. "He also said you wouldn't be able to move as much either. Something about using that red chakra of yours drained you of most of your strength."

"…wh…" Naruto tried to say, wishing he had something to drink. As if reading his mind, he felt a hand raise him up before a cup reached his lips. Drinking what he was given, Naruto didn't bother doing anything as he was laid back down. "Where…are…we?" Naruto asked.

"An inn a few miles from the border. Before you ask, I carried you here after finding your friends." The voice said, making Naruto mentally nod. "We're going to stay here for the night and head to Kusa no Kuni tomorrow. Gaara said you'd be good enough to move by morning so that's when we're going to leave; just rest up." Naruto only nodded as he slowly drifted back to sleep.

"Thanks…Kagura…" Naruto said, falling back to sleep with ease. The white haired woman only sighed before she continued to look out the window.

'Why did I follow these three again?' the woman thought. 'It doesn't matter…at least there's a little excitement.'

* * *

A/N: There you go, Jiraiya gathers everything he can while Naruto finds trouble. Next time: The bug hiding in the grass joins the party along with someone else.

*Sigh* And yet another poll is up. This one will go until Wednesday MDT. It's a simple one so don't worry. Also I'm changing the title to 'Clan of the Bijū'.


	11. Finding a Bug in the Grass

A/N: Jiraiya finally leaves Konoha while Naruto meets two more outcasts.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha Memorial Stone¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

As the morning sun rose of the horizon, Yūgao, dressed in common civilian clothes, let out a tired sigh before she placed the flowers holding. Today was the day Jiraiya and his party would be leaving Konoha and the purple haired woman was saying her last good-byes before she left for an indefinite amount of time. Behind her stood Kakashi and Jiraiya, the two men having a single flower in their grasp. After a few minutes of silence followed by Kakashi and Jiraiya placing down their flowers, the three looked at one another.

"This is it; Yūgao, did you pack everything you need?" The woman nodded in response, "Good, but make sure you go over everything and meet by the gates in one hour." The ex-ANBU nodded before she disappeared in a swirl of leaves. "Anything you want passed onto Naruto?"

"I could think of a few things." Kakashi said.

"Gather what you want before we meet up again." Jiraiya said, before Kakashi also nodded and disappeared like Yūgao had. "Now to get a word out to Naruto," Jiraiya said, biting his thumb and doing some hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!"

"Hm? Who's there? Is that you Naruto-boy?" a voice called before the smoke cleared to reveal Fukasaku. Looking up at Jiraiya, the toad merely crossed his arms. "Oh, it's only you Jiraiya. Why have you summoned me?"

"Do you know where Naruto is right now?" Jiraiya asked, "I need to let him know that I'm going to heading out in an hour."

"Yes, well he hasn't summoned anyone since his time in Nami. I'm assuming that he's already met that Gaara he talked about and likely head north to circle around Hi no Kuni entirely." Fukasaku said. "It's only been five days but even shinobi need breaks." Jiraiya only nodded before he closed his eyes.

"Hmm…He's likely near Taki if not in Kusagakure." Jiraiya said, opening his eyes. "If he summons someone make sure to contact me, alright? I'll summon else in about an hour in case I need to give them something for Naruto." The Toad Sennin said, getting a nod in agreement before Fukasaku disappeared in cloud of smoke.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Main Gates (An Hour Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Is everyone ready?" Jiraiya asked out, getting a nod from the other four with him. "Anything you want Naruto to have?" Jiraiya asked, seeing Kakashi and Asuma nod. The two stepped up before they pulled both pulled out a scroll from their pouches.

"This is as many Jutsu I can write. I'm sure Naruto will want to expand his arsenal a bit and a few hidden aces never did anyone wrong." Kakashi said with an eye smile. Jiraiya nodded as he took the scroll and tucked it away in his pouch. Looking to Asuma, the man only smirked as he handed over his own scroll.

"This contains a large amount of chakra based weapons. They weren't cheap and are of the highest quality I could get." Asuma said, surprising everyone. "What? I may not know the kid but that doesn't mean I can't call a favor in with Daimyō. Konoha screwed him over; the least anyone can do is help him on his way…whether they knew him or not." Everyone nodded at that while Jiraiya tucked the scroll away.

"If that's all, we'll get going." Jiraiya said, getting a nod from the two Jōnin. Taking one step forward, Jiraiya turned around immediately in order to grab a scroll that was aimed at him. Looking for the assailant, Jiraiya saw Tsunade looking at him from down the street before she turned around and started walking away. Looking down at the scroll, Jiraiya only smirked before he tucked it away.

"What was that?" Shizune asked before Jiraiya shook his head.

"Nothing of importance; c'mon, we're heading east to Yu no Kuni."

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Inn (Same Time)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"I feel so useless…" Naruto said as he tried to lift his head. No matter how hard he tried, his body didn't seem to respond to his command…at least not like it should. "…It's bad enough I have to be carried like a large doll."

"Don't try exerting yourself too much," Kagura said before she shifted Naruto's weight a bit, "your body probably just threw off its nerve arrangement. Try as you might, it's going to take a while in order for you to be able to control your movements on your own. Unless you practiced in medical techniques then you're not going to be moving for a while."

"How do you know?" Tayuya asked, turning a bit in Gaara's arms, "You a medic-nin?"

"No, but someone I knew used it on me. It took me a while before I could move properly…three month actually." Kagura said, "Considering how young you are and the fact that your red chakra did this, I could say the same thing. Probably even longer since you said your control is pretty bad…just rest; that's the best thing to do right now. I'll wake you up when we're near the border." Naruto only let out a yawn before he closed his eyes.

"How long till we reach the border?" Tayuya asked, getting a shrug from Kagura.

"At the very least half an hour," Gaara said, before he got skeptical looks, "I looked a map and asked the inn keeper."

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Kusa no Kuni (Two Hours Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Let's rest here for a bit; my muscles are getting a little tense." Kagura said, stopping and looking around before closing her eyes. Sensing nothing, the woman nodded as she rested Naruto against a nearby tree. "Geeze, how long can this kid sleep? He's been out since I told him to go back to sleep at the inn." Gaara and Tayuya only shrugged in response since they didn't know how long Naruto normally slept. "It's probably best to let him wake up by himself isn't it?"

"Yeah/Most likely." The two redheads said in unison. What they didn't know what that Naruto entered a deeper state of consciousness; having a talk with a certain Nine-tailed Fox.

-Naruto's Mind-

"-just fix my body you stupid fox!" Naruto shouted as the Kyūbi merely grunted.

"**And why should I?"** the Kyūbi asked. **"You humans are pathetic. You cling to life yet are willing to toss it aside because another of your kind offers money. Why you try to interfere with matters that don't concern you escapes me."**

"Excuse me for having dreams and goals!" Naruto shouted back, "You may not have tried your hardest to get what you want but I have!" Naruto countered. Kyubi just laughed as Naruto.

"**And what do those dreams matter if you die for that other human who paid you?"** Kyūbi said, making Naruto back down a bit. **"Is it still appropriate to dream when your life is just minutes from death? To cling on to what you want in life even though you willingly gave it up for gain?"**

"Of course! If you don't have a reason to keep going then do you even try!?" Naruto shouted as Kyubi laughed again.

"**Can you say the same?"** Naruto stopped at that and only looked at the fox with narrowed eyes, **"You, who was released out of fear, who ran from your problem, and who lost their dream…what reason do you have to keep going? Do you think it would still matter that you pursuing a now impossible dream?"**

"...I..." Naruto stuttered as he thought it over.

**"Every action one takes will have negative and positive consequences...and it is a fact you will have to accept. The one that you cared about decided to let you fend for yourself…to take away your dream. The question is…what type of consequence will that action have?"**

"…" Kyubi kneeled down and looked at Naruto.

"**Is Konoha deserving of forgiveness?"** Naruto looked up a little confused. **"Will the village you gave up so much burn to the ground with hatred? Or will it still be protected by the one they've taken advantage of?"** Naruto said nothing as he looked up at the fox with no answer, **"What will you do now that you've lost your dream? Are you justified to destroy what wronged you? Or will you still defend it blindingly and hoping for things to change?"**

"…I…I…" Naruto said as the fox turned around and laid down.

"**Think about it. I'll help restore your body…now get out of my sight!"** The fox yelled out, throwing Naruto with the shockwave of its voice.

-Real World {Unkown}-

"C'mon Fū! I can sense a group of people just up ahead!" a voice called out. Breaking through the foliage, two girls rolled along the floor before they got up and kept running. "Hurry! They'll be on us in seconds!" The two girls were pushing themselves as much as they could in order to escape.

"Get back here monster!/Just wait until I get my hands on you…Kumo spawn!" Two voices called out, making the girls' eyes widen.

"Duck!" one of the girls said, pulling the other down just in time to dodge a few shuriken that embed in a tree. Getting up, the two started running away as more shuriken rained on them.

"What do we do?"

"We could try fighting them…but you don't know how anything but basics. All we can do is just ru-" The girl was just off by someone kicking her away.

"Ryūzetsu! Ugh!" the second called out before she was also kicked in the same direction. The two could only recognize the pain of branches smacking them before rolling on the floor…

"Who the fuck are these two? And where did they come from?" a voice asked.

"Don't know…keep your distance though. Naruto wait!" Another older voice called out before the two girls were felt someone lift them up a bit.

"Hey…you alright?"

-With Naruto and Company (Ten Minutes Earlier)-

"I still find it strange that you couldn't move but sleeping was all you needed to move again." Kagura said as she walked next to Naruto. The blonde only gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"W-well, I didn't get much sleep last night." Naruto lied, getting a skeptical eyebrow from the ex-ANBU, "I mean I couldn't move so you probably didn't even notice that I was trying." On the side, Gaara was shaking his head while Tayuya only rolled her at the words that came from Naruto's mind. "Besides, I've always healed from major injuries." Kagura continued to look at Naruto for a bit before she let the issue go and looked forward.

"I think it's best that I just let this go. Whatever's wrong with you is your own prob-"

"Hold on…" Naruto cut in, stopping in his tracks before he closed his eyes, "…hear that?" everyone else stopped at that before they also strained their ears. "Someone's coming…over there!" Naruto said pointing towards the trees off the side of the road.

"Ryūzetsu! Ugh!" Everyone stiffened up at the sound of someone yelling before getting into different postures as two bodies burst from the trees. As the two rolled to a stop near the edge of the road, the group continued to watch.

"Who the fuck are these two?" Tayuya asked, looking at everyone else before seeing Kagura unhook a mask and placed it over her face.

"Don't know…keep your distance though." The woman said before the sound of feet running drew her attention to the blonde running towards the two bodies. "Naruto wait! Arg…damn kid! You two stay here and be on the lookout for anyone." Kagura said, running after Naruto. Gaara immediately started walking towards the opposite side of the road the bodies came from and waited behind a tree.

"Hey…you two alright?" Naruto asked, lifting up the two bodies, which were now clearly girls. Awaiting a response, Naruto let out a sigh of relief when the girls started coughing a bit and opened their eyes.

"Naruto, I told you to keep your distance!" Kagura said, kneeling beside the two girls. "What if these two had been feigning it to lure you close?"

"Pretty good acting if they were sent through the trees." Naruto said, making Kagura grit her teeth a bit, "If they were faking it then they have dedication for the role. Besides, they haven't done anything." Kagura only let out an annoyed sigh before she looked over the two girls, seeing that one had a Taki headband tied to her arm while the other had a Kusa headband on her head. "Why are you two running?"

"That's why…" One of the girls said, lifting her arm at the ten shinobi that walked out from the trees.

"You two, step away from them." One the shinobi said, taking a step forward. "Those two are wanted criminals of Taki and Kusa."

"What are their charges?" Kagura said, standing up and stepping in front of the three.

"Both have abandoned their duties and their allegiances. We are tasked with bringing them back for trial." Another shinobi said, this one from Taki. "Failure to comply will result in the use of force." Kagura looked back at the girls, seeing Naruto look them over before she returned her eyes to the ten shinobi in front of her. Taking a deep breath…Kagura suddenly thrust out her hand, unsealing a kunai in her glove and piercing one of the shinobi in front of her.

"It looks like you're going to have to use force." Kagura said, pulling out the kunai and kicking both shinobi away. "Can you two fight?" Kagura asked, not taking her eyes off the remaining shinobi in front of her. One of the girls immediately stood up and walked beside Kagura while the other was helped up by Naruto.

"I know a few things…but Fū doesn't know more than a basic stance and one jutsu." The girl said as she brought out a kunai, "I'd be careful; their no pushovers."

"Hmm…Naruto," Kagura asked, catching the blonde's attention. "Think you can protect her?" Looking back, Kagura grew a smirk that matched Naruto as the two of them formed a similar hand-sign. "I'll take that as a yes…Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The two girls as well as the remaining shinobi all grew shocked at seeing six more copies of the two that stood at the ready. "What are you waiting for? Scared of getting your asses kicked by a girl?"

"Kill them and capture those girls!" The Kusa-nin shouted as brought out a kunai. Letting out a yell, the nine shinobi ran forward the remaining Taki-nin breaking off and heading for Naruto. Kagura did nothing as her three clones leapt out in front of her, leaving only two Kusa-nin for her and her temporary partner. Kagura put no effort in her movements as she easily brought up her kunai to block and dodge any attacks that were thrown at her.

-With Naruto and Fū-

"Hn…Clones won't help you against us boy." A Taki-nin said confidently as Naruto and his clones formed around the girl.

"We'll see about that…come on." Naruto said, tensing as the four-nin dashed forward. In an instant, the three clones rushed forwards as well, leaving one for Naruto. Bringing up his kunai, Naruto managed to get enough force to push it aside before kicking the man away. The man only smirked before he rushed Naruto again, moving past him at the last second and running straight for Fū. Fū, not knowing what to do, fell to the ground and started backing away as quickly as she could. The man only smiled as he shot out his hand and grabbed Fū by her neck before he started to lift her in the air.

"We're taking you back to the village dead or alive…preferably dead." The man said as Fū's head started to roll back. She was brought back when she suddenly fell to the floor again, gasping as she tried to regain her senses. Looking up, she was happy to see Naruto standing there, the kunai he had stabbed into the man's lower back.

"You should always be aware of your surroundings!" Naruto said, pushing the knife further into the man, "Otherwise you leave yourself open to attack!" Grabbing the nearly buried handle, Naruto used as much strength as he could to lift the man up and throw him away, shocking Fū in the process.

'H-he's really strong! Almost like Naruto-sama…' Fū thought before she was brought back to the world again by someone grabbing her shoulder.

"C'mon! We need to get you out of here!" Naruto said, helping Fū up before leading her away. "Gaara you there?" Naruto asked out loud, before sand started collecting in front of him. Seeing the redhead appear, Naruto shoved Fū into his grasp before he turned around, "Watch over her while I deal with these guys!" Gaara said nothing before he lead Fū back to Tayuya, who was sitting off to the side.

"You little punk! I'll kill you!" one of the Taki-nin shouted as he dispelled a clone and ran after the real one. Naruto only took out a kunai as the man went through some hand-signs and opened a small jug of water.

"Takigakure Style: Watercutting sword!" the man shouted as he pulled out his hand, the water forming a sword as he pulled it out of the jug. Naruto only gritted his teeth as he brought up his kunai to block the man's initial swipe.

'Great, it's that mission in Taki all over again!' Naruto thought as he tried to stab the man, only for the kunai to be knocked out of his hand. Jumping back, Naruto panicked at seeing another clone dispelled and the last one being ganged up on. 'This isn't good!' Naruto said as he continued to dodge the blade of water.

"What's the matter? Can't fight back?" the man taunted, making Naruto narrow his eyes. Getting cocky, the man made one last swipe at Naruto only to miss. Naruto, seeing an opening, quickly summoned four clones before rushing the man. The man, still off balance, wasn't able to regain it as one of the clones punched him hard enough to send him backwards. He didn't hit the floor however as he felt a foot hit his back followed by two more on his sides which sent him up into the air.

"Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his heel into the man's skull, clearly hearing it crack. As soon at the two landed, Naruto held out one hand while a clone started forming a shell around it. Finishing up, Naruto looked as another clone followed his example and also had a blue orb in his hand before they started running towards the last two Taki-nin. "Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, bursting from the smoke of the recently dispelled clone.

"What!?" Was all the two said before they felt the ball connect with their abdomens. The two didn't even let out a scream of pain as the balls exploded, sending them flying into a tree with enough force that broke their spines. Naruto said nothing as he looked over to Kagura and the other girl to see them also finish off the last of their enemies as well. Looking back at the blonde, Kagura took off her mask and hook it to her pants before she smiled.

"Naruto look out!" the woman shouted, seeing someone stand behind him with a kunai raised.

"Takigakure Style: Watercutting sword!" Naruto turned around just in time to see the man impaled with water. As he fell, he saw Fū as well as Gaara and Tayuya standing there, a water sword in Fū's hand before it dispelled and fell to the floor.

"Thanks…" Naruto said, getting a weak smile from the girl before she fell to her knees. Her friend rushed to her side while Gaara circled around with Tayuya, standing next to Naruto and Kagura as the woman place her hands on her hips.

"Now…who are you two?" Kagura asked, looking at the two now freed girls. The two looked at one another before they looked back.

"My name is Ryūzetsu…and this is Fū." One of the girls said.

* * *

A/N: There you have it; two more characters that will join Naruto's group. Don't worry, I have something planned for Ryūzetsu later so that's why I included her…there's also the fact that I'm forgoing the Blazeeblue mix-up of the original. If that upsets anyone then I'm sorry. Next time, Naruto's group heads to Mizu no Kuni while Jiraiya's group gathers as much supplies as they can.

Also the poll is closed and the results are surprising. None the less, I can see what people want and I will not deny them. The others will still be there, but they'll be changed…in other words I won't just copy the old chapters.


	12. Ambushed

A/N: This is pretty a continuation the last chapter. The next, is when the group arrives in Mizu no Kuni.

* * *

Previously:

"_Naruto look out!" the woman shouted, seeing someone stand behind him with a kunai raised._

"_Takigakure Style: Watercutting sword!" Naruto turned around just in time to see the man impaled with water. As he fell, he saw Fū as well as Gaara and Tayuya standing there, a water sword in Fū's hand before it dispelled and fell to the floor._

"_Thanks…" Naruto said, getting a weak smile from the girl before she fell to her knees. Her friend rushed to her side while Gaara circled around with Tayuya, standing next to Naruto and Kagura as the woman place her hands on her hips._

"_Now…who are you two?" Kagura asked, looking at the two now freed girls. The two looked at one another before they looked back._

"_My name is Ryūzetsu…and this is Fū." One of the girls said._

Now:

Kagura kept her hands on her hips as she continued to look at the girls before sighing and shaking her head a bit, looking over the girls. Ryūzetsu had waist-length white hair that was covered by a green bandana and grey eyes with multiple circular patterns. She wore a sleeveless kimono over a green top that only has a long green sleeve covering her left arm along with the green bandana. Both her arms were bandaged up to her elbows. She also wore black trousers with shinobi sandals.

"Okay…Why were you running?" The woman asked, looking over Fū in the process. Fū wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, surprisingly also orange. She wore a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it.

"Like they said….we ran from our duties." Ryūzetsu said, looking down a bit, "Taki put out a small bounty on Fū in order to bring her back and my team was sent to collect her. When we found her, we caught her pretty easily and tied her up. That night me and her had a talk and I found out that she hadn't done anything wrong and was running because she was being hurt in Taki. When reported back to our leader, we found out the bounty was not much…so they decided to 'cut' me off." Ryūzetsu said, showing her wrist a clear cut that was still healing.

"We've been running since yesterday." Fū said, getting up.

"So, you've done nothing wrong?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from the two. "Well since you're both on the run…wanna come with us?" Naruto said before he was grabbed by the back of his clothes and yanked away from the girls. Kagura smiled lightly before she dragged Naruto, leaving Gaara and Tayuya with the girls.

"Are you crazy?!" Kagura asked in a hushed whisper when they were far enough from the others. "They could just weight us down! Besides, with the bounty one them, they'll become a prime target. And there's the fact that one of them has rarely fought and has knowledge on nothing but the basics." Naruto only crossed his arms. "You need to take this seriously…these girls will be a hindrance if we were to take them along."

"So we just leave them?!" Naruto said, "You said it yourself, they aren't well experienced to keep themselves alive!"

"Naruto, you just can't bring everyone you meet!" Kagura said.

"I brought you didn't I?" Naruto countered, "I even brought Tayuya as well and she was just as defenseless as those two." Naruto said, "I didn't say 'no' when you wanted to follow us in Kawa no Kuni!" Naruto said glaring at the woman. "I don't care if you can defend yourself! I'm not heartless and I don't plan on starting today! This started with just me…and I'm the one who decides who I take. If you don't like that…then you're free to leave." Naruto said walking past Kagura.

"…I wish he wasn't right…" Kagura gritted her teeth in anger as she watched Naruto walk back. Taking a breath, Kagura felt her anger dissipate when she saw Naruto wrapping Ryūzetsu's wrist again before helping her and Fū to their feet. "…What's wrong with me? Why do I stay with them..." Kagura asked before she started walking back, looking at one of the dead men before her eyes widened a bit. "...that's why"

-With Naruto and the others-

"By the way, my name's Tayuya," Tayuya extending her hand out before shaking the girls' hand. "This is Gaara…" the redhead pointing the jinchuriki "…and that's Kagura." The girls waved at the two while making Naruto glare lightly.

"What about me?" Naruto asked getting a shrug from Tayuya, "my name's Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki." Smiling a bit before he opened his eyes to see Fu's shocked expression.

"Wait…d-did you just say your name was Naruto Uzumaki? As in the Naruto Uzumaki, who saved the Village from Suien?" Fū asked, not believing that she was meeting the hero Taki and her crush…in person.

"Yep," said Naruto as he looked at the kunoichi and noticed that her attitude had suddenly changed. More than she let on, as her inner self was squealing like a school girl and giggling at being next to Naruto.

"I-I never thought that I'd get the chance to meet you, my name's Fū! I heard everything about you when saved the village. You're my hero Naruto-sama!" said Fu as she let out that fan girl within her; in the process, scaring everyone else with her change in attitude.

"As touching as this is going…we need to get moving…now!" Kagura said, getting everyone's attention. "These idiots we killed are just Chūnin. No doubt that there are some Jōnin not far behind and we'll be at a disadvantage if we stay here. Naruto take their head bands." Kagura ordered. Without saying a word, Naruto walked over to the girls and untied their forehead protector handing them two Kagura. "Pile those bodies, Gaara help him out." The two nodded before they went to work while Kagura pulled out a kunai and used it to undo the screws on the plate.

"What are you doing?" Ryūzetsu asked, watching as Kagura tossed the pieces to Tayuya, who took the time to put a slash on the metal head pieces and unrolled the cloths.

"No doubt that those Jōnin are gonna be tracking you two by your scents. Burning human flesh will over power your own and give us a little breathing room." Kagura said, watching as Naruto and Gaara brought the bodies back to them. When the two finished stacking the bodies, Kagura went through a few hand-signs before holding her hand up. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The group watched as the bodies were lit on fire and started smoking. "Tayuya." The redhead nodded before tossing the pieces in the fire.

"But I still don't understand. Why did you take it apart, if you're just going to burn it?" Fu asked, before Tayuya answered her question.

"Because the metal might have protected a bit of cloth, if it was noticed then those pieces could be used to track your scent," Tayuya explained as Kagura nodded. Hearing that, Naruto discreetly pulled out his scent eraser and sprayed a bit in the air.

"We need to leave now; who knows how much time we have before they get here, and stay alert for all we know, they maybe already here." she said as they starting moving again. They didn't go more than ten steps before Ryūzetsu noticed that they were taking the road.

"Um…how come we're taking the road," she asked they continued on.

"As a kunoichi, most shinobi would be expecting you to travel through trees and because they think your alone at the moment it's best that they don't know that you've got help; plus footprints in the around the road is a bit more alarming, especially with shinobi following us." Gaara said, getting a 'oh' face from the two girls.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Taki no Kuni (Nightfall)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Alright, let's stop here." Naruto said, getting a sigh of relief from Kagura and Ryūzetsu while Gaara and Fū nodded. "This is a good place to stay the night, right?" Kagura looked around before she nodded.

"We can set up camp here. Someone needs to gather some firewood while another gets some water. I saw a river a little earlier, so I'm getting the water." Kagura said, pulling out a canteen and drinking the last of its contents. Ryūzetsu pulled out her own smaller canteen followed by Naruto before the two handed them to Kagura.

"I guess I'll get the firewood," Naruto said, "wanna help you two?" The Fū stiffened up before she nodded with a light blush while Ryūzetsu nodded with a smiled. "Gaara, think you get a small fire going?" The redhead nodded before he placed Tayuya down.

-10 Minutes Later-

"Mmm, man it's been a while since I had fish," Naruto said, taking a bite from the fish on a stick. "It's a good think you caught these when you were getting water." The others nodded while Kagura smiled in return.

"We had to have something to eat." Kagura said, "We've been walking all day, so better eat up, and good night's rest." Kagura said, finishing her fish before she got up. "See you Gakis in the morning." The others only nodded and waved before they went back to eating. After a couple of minutes, the teens finished their food as well before Ryūzetsu got up to sleep as well, taking Tayuya with her. The silence that the tree remained in was awkward, making Fū fidget a bit before she cleared her throat.

"Um…" Fū said, making the two look at her with raised eyebrows, "…i-if it's not too much to asked Naruto-sam, why are you here?" Fū said, trying her best not to feint. The silence returned as they two boys looked at one another before looking back at Fū. "I-if you don't wanna talk about i-it, that's fine! I was just-" Fū started before Naruto smiled and raised his hand to stop her.

"If I tell you, you got to promise me that you'll never tell anyone unless say so." said Naruto as he looked at Fū.

"I promise I won't tell a soul." she replied. Naruto took a deep breath before he started talking, his entire body seemingly turning into a storyteller.

"When I was a part of Konoha, I was sent on a mission to bring back my best friend; I failed, miserably. The two of us clashed, showing power we didn't know we had and trying our hardest to fight for our reasons; mine to bring my best friend back and him to leave for power. In the end, his power overpowered me and got away before my sensei took me back to the village. A few weeks later, they had me take a mental evaluation exam along with everyone else that was involved with the mission." Naruto stopped and took a deep breath, letting Fū see the tears that fell from his eyes,

"N-naruto-sama?" Fū asked, wanting to reach out to her idol. Gaara simply placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze while Naruto let out another deep breath.

"Later that day…Baa-chan, the Hokage, told me that I failed the exam and kicked me out of the Ninja Corps for the safety of everyone else in the village." Naruto said, getting a gasp from Fū, "Luckily for me, my sensei decided to help me escape. Soon after I met Tayuya and took her with me to Nami no Kuni; after that we left and went to Kaze no Kuni, meeting Kagura before we met Gaara. We've been traveling ever since then."

"So they actually kicked you out for that instability? I can't believe it; a hero such as yourself…getting kicked out of the Ninja Corps for such a stupid reason, I just can't believe it." Fu said as she looked at Naruto. Naruto only smiled before he wiped away his tears and smiled slightly.

"I needed that. Thanks, Fū-chan," Naruto said, getting a faint blush from Fū.

"I-it's nothing," Fū said, before she stood up, "W-we should get to bed, we're going to be walking all day aren't we?" Naruto looked at Gaara before he shrugged and got up as well.

"You two go ahead. I'll keep watch tonight." Gaara said, getting a nod from Fū and a thumbs up from Naruto. Fū still held her smile as she entered the tent that other's went in and was shocked to see them all up and looking at her. Realizing that they heard everything, Fū quickly hid in her sleeping bag and covered her head while the others only laughed quietly.

"These idiots really thought that scent eraser was going to work?" a voice said, watching the group as Gaara looked at the fire. "This should be easy..."

-Four Hours Later-

"Let go of me you ASSHOLES!" Naruto immediately jumped up jumped out of the tent just in time before it was destroyed by a rush of water. Rolling into some nearby shrubbery, Naruto looked around to see what was happening. "I said let go of me!" Looking to his right, Naruto saw Tayuya was being held be her arms by a Taki-nin. Looking around more, Naruto saw how Gaara was also bound to a tree without his gourd while Kagura was knocked out on the ground and Ryūzetsu was also knocked out on someone's shoulders.

"Where's Fū?" Naruto asked quietly as he looked at his group.

"Let go! Let go! I won't go back!" Snapping his head to his left, Naruto saw how Fū was trying to struggle her way out of the arms of another Taki-nin. "You can't make me go back! I'm not some weapon!"

"Shut up demon!" The Taki-nin shouted, squeezing Fū to the point that she let out a pain grunt. Naruto's eyes widened before they turned red and his whiskers deepened. "We're taking you back to Taki!"

"Hey assholes!" Naruto said, standing up from his spot and glaring. "Let her go!"

"We're after the girl nothing else. We could care less about you; she is the property of the Taki, you have no right to help someone like her." said one of the shinobi, making Naruto narrow his eyes.

"She is a human being, not your fucking property!" Naruto shouted his anger growing more and more while the six shinobi just chuckled.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you really knew her. Thanks to her, many people have suffered. She may think she's human but in reality she's nothing but a monster; a demon in human skin that serves no purpose except to protect our village." said another one of the Taki-nin.

'No…please…please don't tell them. I don't know what I'd do if they knew.' Fu thought as she few her heart skip every other beat.

"You people are so fucking stupid, how can someone as sweet as her be called a monster?! What gives you the right to label someone like her a monster?" Naruto asked, his voice getting darker. The Taki-nin all just laughed as red chakra started creeping out of Naruto.

"That girl holds a monster inside of her. We were ordered to take her back to Taki so that the Tailed Beast that is sealed inside of her will be extracted and put in someone else." said the lead Jonin wanted them to just betray the girl and leave. The five only took one step before Naruto moved, lunging at the closest and slashing his throat open.

"You're not leaving here with her." Naruto said, the chakra growing visible to everyone. In front him, everyone's eyes widened at how easily Naruto killed one of them, realizing how deadly he was. "Leave now or I'll kill you." Naruto said, looking at his bloody hand before looking at them.

"K-kill it!" One of the Taki-nin shouted, lugging Fū over his shoulder and making a run for it.

"No! Someone help!" Naruto got ready to pounce but stopped when the three Taki-nin jumped in front of him, kunai at the ready. His grew confused when they were pulled back, bound in chakra strings.

"You should make sure that all of your enemies taken care of." Kagura said, her hand outstretched as she got up. "Naruto go after Fū. We'll handle these three…" Kagura said, before Gaara's binds snapped and sand gathered around Tayuya. Naruto nodded before he went after Fū, taking note of water drops on the floor that sparkled in the moonlight.

-With Fū-

Fū only let out tears as the glow of the campfire faded. She still hadn't learned to fight and was never taught what to do if she was captured by an enemy. Adding to that, her chakra was mostly sealed with a tag and her hands were bound behind her back. It wasn't until she was told to shut that she realized that she was crying openly, letting more of her tears fall. Trying her hardest to stop, Fū closed her eyes as a cloud covered the moon.

"I said shut up you little sh-" The taki-nin said before he was cut off by a kick to the face. Fū only let out a gasp and opened her eyes before she felt gravity pull her down. "Fucking demon…I'll kill yo-" the Taki-nin shouted before his voice was replaced with a gargling sound. Fū only closed her eyes as she fell, wondering if the person that killed her captor was going to save her as well. Feeling arms under her, Fū smiled before she felt her body pushed against another.

"You alright…?" a voice asked, making Fū look up as the cloud starting to move and reveal who had saved her. Once light returned, Fū's blush came back when she saw Naruto looking down at her. When the two landed, Naruto brought out a kunai, cutting her binds and ripping of the sealing tag on her back. "You alright…?" Naruto asked again, making Fū nod lightly.

"H-how did you find me?" Fū asked, a tear appearing at the end of her eyes. Naruto only smiled before he wiped them away and showed Fū, getting gasp from the girl. Her tears were sparkling as the moonlight touched them, returning to normal when a cloud covered the moon again. "Thank you…for saving me again." said Fū said turning away from Naruto. Naruto only looked at her before he spoke again.

"Fū…do you really have a Tailed Beast sealed inside you?" Fū's eyes widened in fear as she looked at Naruto, a look of half concern and half curiosity on his face.

"Yes, I do." She replied hoping Naruto wouldn't see her as a monster. For a minute, Fū grew scared that Naruto was going to leave her.

"Which one is it?" Naruto asked.

"The Nanabi; my mother, the villages' keeper of the Hero's Water, sealed it in me when she was heavily injured in fight. I was only two years old when it happened but ever since then, I've been treated like crap my whole life. At first, I was confused…confused and scared when people would glare at me, insulting me in public and even threatening me. I never knew about it until Shibuki told me…that the elders of the village wanted to use me as a weapon." Fu said, tear threatening to come out. Feeling Naruto's hand rubbing her cheek, Fū managed to stop her tears before Naruto spoke up.

"I won't believe, not even for a moment that you're a monster. Real monster do thing for their own gain, whether it's hurting someone or not. You may be a host but you're not alone…not anymore." Naruto said, smiling slightly as Fū looked at him in shock.

"W-what did you say?" she asked hoping Naruto could repeat what he said.

"He said that you aren't the only host here." A voice called out before the others appeared. Naruto only smiled before he helped Fū to her feet and gave a sheepish smile to the others.

"We have some explaining huh?" Naruto said, getting a nod from the three girls with Gaara.

* * *

A/N: There you have it. While it seems like total bullshit, I tried to recreate the whole, 'Minato saves Kushina' scene from the anime. I think I did a pretty good job of it but I know that the 'critics' out there will point out a flaw or two. Next time: Naruto's group arrives in Mizu no Kuni and Jiraiya's group gets separated in Mizu no Kuni.

Anyway, how's the rewrite so far? In case you couldn't tell, there are some things I did change were the experiences of the group:

1\. Naruto still being somewhat innocent of the shinobi world along with Fū who I made seem like she was entirely new to the concept. Ryūzetsu is at least Chūnin in this story for the time being while Gaara and Kagura are the most experienced. A lot better than the whole, 'I know everything right from the get go' thing I did with Naruto in the original

2\. I traded Anko for Yūgao to tie into Kagura a bit as well as make a somewhat decent reason for her to leave for Naruto.

3\. I tried not to make Tsunade entirely at fault for the discharge but I know I failed there somewhere. With that, I also tried to get Jiraiya to be there for the event than just being out and about.

4\. I tried to give Naruto a legitimate reason to go to Mizu no Kuni based on his 'never break promises' style like in Part 1. Again, I probably failed there as well.

Other than those, if you don't know, I do intend for some of the others to come back as well as redo things that seemed to be complete bullshit in the original. This means that Hana will still be in the story as well as explaining some things and making the Kiri war last a lot longer since the original was I _think_ about half a year long. Trust me, a bit of Part 2 will be shown before they become adults. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy this story and it does better than my old one.


	13. On to Mizu no Kuni

A/N: Okay, this is also partly a continuation of the last chapter as well. THEN Naruto's group arrives in Mizu no Kuni.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Road in Taki no Kuni¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"So you three are Jinchūriki?" Kagura asked, getting a nod from the three as the group continued down the road. Though it was early morning, the entire group decided to keep moving since their camp was destroyed and they were now officially in enemy territory. "Huh, never thought the most deadly things to the world would be sealed in three short gakis." Kagura said, making Fū pout a bit while Naruto frowned and Gaara still kept his straight face.

"So which one do you guys have?" Ryūzetsu asked, walking up to the three. Naruto and Gaara both looked at one another before Naruto shrugged.

"The Kyubi no Kitsune/ Ichibi no Tanuki." The two said, getting the girls confused. Shaking their heads, the three others looked at Fū before she quickly said her answer.

"The Nanabi…" Fū said, not knowing what the Tailed Beast really was. "…the bug, I think…?" Everyone gave the poor girl a confused looked before Naruto simply shrugged.

"Don't worry too much about it Fū-chan. You may meet your 'guest' evetually." Naruto said, making Fū nod before they continued to walk on. "By the way, how are the clothes?" Fū looked with a smile as she looked at her clothes; gone were the white top, skirt and armlets that she used to wear in exchange for a gray jacket which was darkened on the chest area and had orange highlights and slightly baggy, calf-length capris while she wore grey near elbow length gloves similar to Kagura's own that had orange swirls on them.

"Looks good on you," Ryūzetsu said before she looked at her own, her old shirt replaced with an olive green elbow length one while a grey sleeveless kimono, similar to Fū's jacket, covered it. Her arms weren't bandaged and instead she had on bracers which went to her elbows. Her pants were the only thing that was still the same while her green bandana was now tied around her forehead.

"I could say the same to you." Fu said, before they two laughed a bit. The others only smiled before they kept walking. "How long until we reach Yu no Kuni?"

"Well, if we continue for the rest of the day…about a week." Kagura said, "We are circling around Hi no Kuni and we still three countries to go through before we reach the port town. Even at shinobi speed, it'll take roughly four to five days." The three girl let out a sigh before Naruto got an idea.

"What if we got a ride?" Naruto asked, making everyone look at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Asking for a ride from anyone will just take us longer since civilians make more stops." Kagura said, growing even more confused when Naruto shook his head.

"Probably…but what about summons?" Naruto asked, making everyone look at him with tilted heads. "Watch…" Naruto said before he bit his hand and went through a quick series of hand-signs, "Summoning Jutsu!" Everyone covered their eyes as smoke shrouded them. When it cleared up, they tilted their head in confusion when they Gamakichi smiling at them.

"Yo, Naruto! How've ya been?" The orange toad asked, leaping up and landing on Naruto's head. "Jiriaya's been waiting for you to summon us again. Said something about letting you know that he was heading out as well." The toad said, looking down at the blonde. "Anyway, what do need?"

"Well, do you think you can get someone to help us?" Naruto asked, looking up at the toad. "We need to get to Yu no Kuni pretty quickly but even if we ran like shinobi it would take us at least four days." Gamakichi took on a thinking look before he nodded.

"I think I know just who to ask. Is it just you?" the toad asked, holding on as Naruto shook his head. "Who else is with you?" Gamakichi asked, before Naruto turned around and showed him his group of five that were still staring at him in confusion. "Whoa…this changes things a bit. Let me think…" the toad said, taking another thinking pose, "…ah! I know just who to ask," Gamakichi said before he hopped off Naruto's head. "Wait a few minutes before summoning again, alright?" Naruto nodded before Gamakichi disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

"…uh…Naruto…" Kagura said, getting the blonde's attention, "…did you just summon a frog?"

"Huh? No, I summoned a toad…there's a difference you know." Naruto said, making all of them except for Gaara sweat-drop. Crossing his arms, Naruto gave a half-hearted glare at the woman before he sighed. "Look just don't call them frogs…they get easily offended when you call them that, alright?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from the rest. "Now…" Naruto said before he bit his thumb again and went through the same hand-signs, "…summoning jutsu!" Naruto said, a bigger cloud of smoke covering the area.

"Hm? Who summoned me? Is that you Jiraiya?" a voice called out before the smoke cleared away. Everyone widened their eyes at the house sized toad that was in front of them, Naruto sitting on top of its head. "Hrm? Who are you little squirts?" the toad asked before Naruto jumped off and landed in front of it.

"Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the one that summoned you!" Naruto said, waving at the toad. "I asked Gamakichi to if he knew someone that could help us." Naruto said, making the toad tilt forward, focusing their eyes on Naruto. For a few seconds, the two stared at one another without blinking before the toad leaned back.

"So you're the one Pa said to look out for…" the toad said, getting a nod from Naruto, "…very well. Where do you need to go?"

"Think you can get to us to the southern half of Yu no Kuni?" Naruto asked, "It would take us four days to get there without help if you can't." Naruto said. The toad only looked forward in silence as the group looked amongst themselves. Just as Naruto was about to talk again, the toad open their mouth and let their tongue fell to the floor.

"Get on," the toad said, making Naruto smile before he jumped on the toads head, "your companions must ride inside of me. I don't think they could handle riding when I'm jumping, but I hear you stay on Gamabunta for a decent amount of time." The toad said, making Naruto nod before he looked at his friends.

"C'mon Guys! He's not going to wait for you forever!" Naruto said, snapping the five back to reality. Taking a cautious step on the toad's tongue, they weren't prepared for the toad to bring its tongue back into its mouth and let out a scream of surprise, except for Gaara who only let out a grunt.

"Do you have a specific time in which you want you get to your destination?" the toad asked, making Naruto shrug a bit.

"As long as we get there in less than four days," Naruto said, before he felt the toad crouch down a bit.

"Then we'll make it one!" the toad said, launching itself forward.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Port Town in Southern Yu no Kuni (The Next Day)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Man…it was great that we got a ride here from that toad." Naruto said, a smile on his face as he walked through the village's market. Behind him were his disheveled group covered in toad saliva and reeking of stench. "I mean how lucky is it that we got here before the next boat leaves to Mizu no Kuni?" Naruto said, walking on while his team glared holes at the back on his head, Fū only giving it a halfhearted attempt.

"I would say we should take a shower first but the boat leaves in a few minutes." Kagura said, trying to fix her hair as best as she could. "Let's just have a look around the place before we leave." The group all nodded before walking down a road filled with various fishing gear…missing Shizune and Yūgao as they walked away from a stall with new necklaces.

"Do you think Naruto will get here soon?" Yūgao asked.

"Jiraiya-sama said he should get here no more than five days from now. Once they get here…we'll leave to Mizu no Kuni." Shizune said walking up to a food stand.

_Attention! This is the last call for passengers as the boat leaving for Mizu no Kuni will be departing soon._

Shizune and Yūgao both turned around at the announcement before they both shrugged and turned back to the stand…missing Naruto and his group as they boarded the boat.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Boat (Next Day)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto and his group were watching as Kagura and Tayuya were both leaning over the edge of the boat, emptying their stomachs. While Naruto found out that Tayuya was prone to getting seasick…it surprised him to see Kagura getting sick just as quickly.

"H-how long till we get off this s-stupid boat?" Kagura asked, looking back at Naruto and Gaara.

"Three more days…" Naruto said, flinching when the two leaned back over the edge and continued to empty out their stomachs. "…should I tell them that's when we reach the halfway point?" Naruto whispered, making Gaara and Fū look at him before they shook their heads.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Mizu no Kuni (One week Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"I still don't see why I got hit…" Naruto said, as he crossed his arms, Fū looking at his head to assess the large bump he had gotten from Tayuya and Kagura, "…I asked these two if I should let you know! They're the ones that told me not to!" Naruto said.

"Doesn't matter! You were supposed to tell us!" Tayuya said, turning away from the blonde while Kagura did the same.

"Would you still have hit me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes!" the two said almost immediately.

"Then what would be the point? I would still get hit!" Naruto said, flailing his arms in the air. "Anyway, I just need to find this Mei person and deliver a message so I don't know why you actually came along." Naruto said, trying his best not to break under the intensive of the two Kunoichi. It had been just over eight days since the group left Yu no Kuni and arrived in Mizu no Kuni. While Kagura and Tayuya were still angry at Naruto for making them live hell for eight days at sea, the group was well on their way towards the capital.

"It's better to travel as a group rather than alone. It long roughly a week before to get here and that alone would raise suspicion with us." Gaara said as they continued to walk. Fū only nodded in agreement as the group continued to walk in the thick fog.

"This fucking fog is annoying the hell out of me!" Tayuya said, "The only thing we could see the damn road!"

"And it could easily hide any of the natives, who know how to navigate the area." Kagura said, trying her hardest to see through the fog. Her suspicion spiked when the fog started clearing up quickly and she got a look of their surroundings. The road that they were traveling on to head to the Hidden Mist Village had forest on both sides, and seemed road actually seemed to dip downward ahead of them.

"Guys…I think we've got company…" Naruto said in a low voice, catching everyone's attention. "…I think their waiting for us to spring a trap or something." At that Kagura's eyes widened, seeing a reason for a dip in the road.

"Ambush!" Kagura shouted, as two kunai came flying through the fog. Pulling out a kunai of her own and deflecting the ones sent towards her, Kagura looked around before she shouted out again. "Stick close to one another!" before she fell to the ground, knocked out from a shinobi that got behind her. Acting on instinct, Ryūzetsu, Naruto and Gaara for a triangle formation around Fū and Tayuya as some shinobi appeared from the mist.

"Enough!" a voice shouted, making everyone stop. Naruto narrowed his eyes as the shinobi in front of him parted to reveal another, this one with their arms crossed and eye narrowed as well.

'Reminds me of Kakashi-sensei…' Naruto thought, looking at the man as he started to walk forward.

"You six, state your purpose for traveling down this road; if you refuse we'll be forced to kill you," the man said, making the shinobi all inch closer with their weapons. Naruto quickly scanned around him looking for a way out. "It's no use running, we will find you." The man said, making Naruto growl a bit. Seeing no other option, Naruto released his stance and raised his hands in the air, catching everyone's attention.

"We're not here to fight. Look we're passing through, alright? We're just heading to Kiri in order to find someone." said Naruto as the Hunter-nin looked at him.

"And who is this person you're looking for?" the man asked, making Naruto smirk.

"You can kill us if you want, but we're not telling you shit with your men ready to attack us." Tayuya shouted, making Naruto look back at her.

"I see… that is unfortunate." The man said, making Naruto think that he was referring to Tayuya's word. In an instant, a shinobi appeared in the middle of them, delivering a swift chop to everyone's neck. All except for Naruto and Gaara who ducked out of the way before grabbing the man's arm and throwing him over their shoulder. Tensing again, Naruto summoned a few clones while Gaara brought out some sand before they surrounded their friends.

"We're not going down without a fight…" Naruto said while the man only shook his head and stepped forward.

"Unfortunately, you are…" the man stated before he did a few hand-signs, "Secret Jutsu: Easing Rain Jutsu…" Naruto waited to see what the technique was before he saw it start to rain, causing Gaara to brink out an umbrella and cover himself. It didn't take long for the blonde to be completely soaked and realize his strength start to leave him. Widening his eyes, Naruto and his clones immediately went on the move, bringing up their kunai again and attacking the closest person.

"Gaara stay with the others!" Naruto shouted, clashing kunai with one of the shinobi and kicking him away. The other's all watched in shock as Naruto kept going through the rain with enough strength to continue fighting before more and more started to join in and stop him from getting to their leader.

'This boy is something else…to resist the Easing Rain Jutsu is not an easy feat,' the man thought, watching as Naruto tried his hardest to get to him. Unfortunately, the man started to see Naruto's strength leave him before he motioned for more to join in the battle. As more joined in, Naruto grew more and more tired trying to take them down having succeeded in knocking out half the initial group.

'I can't stop now!' Naruto thought as he dodged a kick, his movements starting to turn sluggish. 'Damn it! I need more strength!' Naruto shouted in his mind, trying his hardest to keep going despite his body shutting down, 'Not now! I just need a little more strength…just a little more!' Naruto thought before he fell to his hands and knees. 'Just a little more…'

"_**And a little more I'll give you…"**_ a voice called out, making Naruto's eyes widen. _**"…but I still expect an answer."**_ The voice said, getting a weak not from Naruto before he felt his body wake up again.

"It can't be!" The man shouted as he looked at Naruto, his men starting to back off from the red chakra that was coming from the blonde. "H-he's a jinchūriki!?" the man shouted, motioning his men to back off as the watched Naruto face became more feral.

'This explains his large chakra reserves.' The man, his actions becoming more and more worried as Naruto's strength started to return. 'The only one who could subdue him would be Mei.'

"Quickly! Report back to base and bring Mei-sama! Tell her found a jinchūriki! Those of you who are strongest hold him off!" the man shouted watching as more of his men ran away, leaving only a quarter remaining. Naruto only narrowed his eyes at the man before he readied himself again for another round. Without a word Naruto disappeared, making everyone's eyes widen at the increased speed.

"Where are you looking?" Naruto growled out, making everyone turn to see him standing off to the side. The closest, reacting out of fear, pulled out a kunai before attempting to stab Naruto. Naruto didn't say much before he grabbed the man's wrist, turning enough for him to drop the knife before he twisted the man's entire arm and swung him around, throwing him into the rest. Watching them stumble a bit, Naruto crouched low before he took off again, running on all four towards the group of shinobi.

"Hold him off! We must hold until back up arrives!" the man shouted before be raised his hand in order to block a punch that Naruto's threw. The others all brought out their kunai again or started going through various hand-signs. "No! We cannot risk angering him anymore! Keep on the defensive!" the man shouted as Naruto punched another one of his men. Many only looked at him as if he was crazy before they started avoiding Naruto.

"Get back here!" Naruto shouted, going after a few Jōnin that were closer than the others. However, he stopped in his tracks when a large glob of lava fell in front of him before a feminine voice was heard.

"That's enough! We don't want to fight!" Both Naruto and Gaara turned a bit to see a woman standing there. She looked to be in her late twenties with long auburn hair, styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two of the bangs were short, with one covering her right eye, and two were long, crossing each other at her chest, just below her chin.

"Funny," Gaara said, having woken the girls up, "considering we said the same before we were engaged in fight. We're merely here to find someone and deliver a message before we head on our way. That is…" Gaara said, pointing at the man, "…until he had his men knock out these four and used a strange jutsu to try and take out me and my friend." The woman suddenly snapped her head at the man and those remain as her contorted to anger.

"Is this true Ao? Did you attack them?" the woman asked, getting angrier when the men only hung their heads, like they were being scolded. "All you…go back the base…" the woman said, her voice clearly showing anger. "…NOW!" at that all the men fell back and started running as if their lives depended on it. "Ao! We'll be having a talk later!" the woman shouted out as she watched them scurry away.

"Naruto…you can stop now," Gaara said, walking up to the blonde and placing a hand on his shoulder. Naruto, simply closed his eyes before his face started returning to normal, his whiskers thinning and fangs receding. Mei watched with interest as Naruto's features reverted from their feral forms, surprised that he was so calm with it. When he was done and the four girls were now standing in front of her, Mei gave an apologetic smile.

"I sincerely apologize for the actions of those men earlier, it's not like them to attack travelers." The woman said, extending her hand out, "From what I've seen and sense…I'm in the presence of three jinchūriki am I not?" the woman said, getting Fū and Gaara to stiffen up a bit. "Don't worry, I'm not afraid of what you hold. Ah! where are my manners? My name is Mei Terumī." She said as she introduced herself, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"So you're the one…" Naruto said, making everyone look at him.

* * *

A/N: There you go. A rewrite of chapter…8 I think? Probably not, anyway Next time: Jinchūriki for hire while Jiraiya's team finally leaves Yu no Kuni with another addition to their team.


	14. Hired for the War

A/N: A rewrite of chapter 9…at chapter 14? Weird…which way is up? ...or is it down? Is this really a chapter or a preview?! Oh god I'm losing it! *SMACK*

* * *

_Previously:_

_When he was done and the four girls were now standing in front of her, Mei gave an apologetic smile._

_"I sincerely apologize for the actions of those men earlier, it's not like them to attack travelers." The woman said, extending her hand out, "From what I've seen and sense…I'm in the presence of three jinchūriki am I not?" the woman said, getting Fū and Gaara to stiffen up a bit. "Don't worry, I'm not afraid of what you hold. Ah! where are my manners? My name is Mei Terumi." She said as she introduced herself, causing Naruto's eyes to widen._

"_So you're the one…" Naruto said, making everyone look at him._

Now:

"What are talking about, Naruto?" Fū asked, as Naruto continued to look at Mei.

"You're the one Zabuza told me to see." Naruto said, catching Mei attention.

"You know of Zabuza?" The auburn haired woman asked, taking a step forward. "Last time I've seen him, he said he was going to be a mercenary with Haku." Mei said with a slight smile, "How's that life treating him?"

"He's dead…" Naruto said immediately, making Mei's eyes widened. "…back in Nami; he was considered an enemy to me and my team at the time. We only clashed twice and the second time was when he died." Mei still looked at Naruto in shock as the blonde started leaking tears from his eyes. "H-Haku took a fatal blow for him and was killed instantly. Zabuza was taken down by a bunch of thugs after my sensei tired him out and dislocated his arms."

"…I…" Mei said, looking at Naruto.

"His wounds were too much even for him and he died on the bridge at Haku's side." Naruto said, the tears still falling but his face still blank. "Recently, I returned to their graves…to pay my respects and to ask permission."

"Permission for what?" Mei asked, watching as Naruto pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. Quickly unsealing it content's Mei's eyes widened even more at seeing the Kubikiribōchō fall to the ground next to Naruto. "T-that's the K-Ku-"

"The Kubikiribōchō…" Naruto said, placing his hand on it, "…Zabuza has given me his blessing to use it. He also told me to tell you…he's sorry about Ringo." Naruto said, seeing Mei finally break. The woman fell to her knees while Naruto and the others continued to look at her. For a few minutes, Mei cried out her eyes as she punched the ground…grunting with every impact. "…I'm sorry…for having to tell you this." Naruto said as Mei continued to punch the ground. "Guys…see if you can find someplace to stay…" Naruto said, getting a nod from his group before they started walking past Naruto and Mei.

"There's…a camp…" Mei said, lifting her hands slowly and pointing to her left, "…that way…tell anyone you see that, 'the turtle is still blind in the fog'." Mei said, causing the five to look at Naruto. Seeing him nod, the five started walking in the direction Mei pointed, leaving the two of them where they were. After a few minutes, Mei stopped crying as Naruto continued to look at her with his blank face.

"Who was she?" Naruto asked, getting Mei to look up slowly, showing that her make-up had run and her eyes had turned pink from the crying. "Talking about this Ringo might help, to ease whatever pain you have." Naruto said, causing Mei to hang her head before she nodded.

"She was my half-sister…" Mei said, "But like any other pair of sisters…we fought with one another." Naruto said nothing before he walked up and also dropped to his knees to hugged Mei. The woman only cried a bit as Naruto patted her back. For a few minutes, the two stayed like that until Mei decided to let go, wiping her tears as she leaned back. Naruto just stood up before he offered Mei a hand, smiling sadly at the woman.

"Sorry…for telling you this…" Naruto said, before Mei shook her head.

"No need…it's just…" Mei said before she wiped her eyes again, "…it feels like I lost another family member. Zabuza looked after me when we were in the academy…protective of me like an older brother would be." Naruto smiled at that as Mei took a deep breath to calm herself, "If I may ask…would you be willing to sell that sword?" Mei asked, making Naruto turn and look at the blade that was buried into the ground. "I know he gave you his blessing to use it…but it would mean so much if I could have it…if only to remember him by." Mei said as Naruto continued to look at the sword.

"How-"

"I'll pay you 5 million for the sword." Mei said, shocking Naruto. "We're currently building our funds…but that sword means more to me than just a legendary blade."

"Do you have the money?" Naruto asked, knowing that the amount he would be given would help him for a few years. Seeing Mei shake her head, Naruto grew confused, "Then how are you going to pay me?" Naruto asked, before Mei looked around.

"It's too dangerous to talk here. If you follow me…" Mei said, making Naruto narrow his eyes a bit, "…we can talk somewhere more private." Naruto only looked at the woman before he eased his muscles up and nodded. Sealing the blade back into his scroll, Naruto turned around as Mei smiled and began walking.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Yu no Kuni¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Jiraiya could only sigh as he continued to look at the two women who were sitting in front of him and Shizune…Tsume and Hana Inuzuka. What the two were doing here was what he was going to find out before he and the others left for Mizu no Kuni to join Naruto.

"Alright Tsume, what are you doing here?" Jiraiya asked, making the woman smirk and show her teeth.

"What do you mean Jiraiya? Hana and I are merely here on vacation for a few weeks." Tsume said, knowing that Jiraiya wasn't going to buy anything she was going to say unless it was the truth. "Yu no Kuni is the best place to go since it has some of the best hotsprings that outshine even Konoha's."

"Don't give that," the Toad Sennin said, "I want the real reason. My group is about to leave to Mizu no Kuni in fifteen minutes and if you don't give me an answer then whatever you have planned isn't going to happen." Tsume simply frowned at that while Hana grew a little worried.

"Fine…I want you to take Hana with you." Tsume said, making Jiraiya shake his head. "I know what you're going to say, 'She's a clan heir and would be targeted if she's out of Konoha.' I heard you the first time in Hiashi's home."

"Then why still bring her here?" Jiraiya asked, not liking the smile on Tsume's face.

"Because I managed to find a little loophole in your explanation," Tsume said, smiling even more at Jiraiya's surprised face. "You said that as long as Hana or Kiba were a part of the Inuzuka clan you wouldn't take them, correct?" Tsume asked, Jiraiya's eyes widening upon realization, "It seems Hana has taken the liberty of resigning as a shinobi of Konoha and has decided to forgo the way the ways of the Inuzuka. As of right now…she is dead to Inuzuka Clan."

"Clever," Jiraiya said, getting a nod from Shizune, "detaching Hana of everything connecting her from Konoha. The reason is…why?"

"Simple, I will not subject my daughter to some lousy rich civilian." Tsume said, causing Jiraiya and Shizune to look at the 18 year old. "Had she stayed in Konoha with the clan then she would have to married of to someone. Unlike the traditional clans…the youngest of the current clan head is to be the successor, meaing it's to be Kiba not Hana."

"Odd clan laws…" Shizune said, getting a nod from Tsume and Jiraiya.

"It's not easy to break tradition," Tsume said before she turned her attention back to Jiraiya, "so will you take her?" The Toad Sennin looked at the girl before he let out a tired sign and shrugged.

"I don't see why not. She had no connection to Konoha anymore and since she's abandoned her clan she has nowhere else to go." Jiraiya said, getting a smile from Hana. "Welcome aboard kid." Jiraiya said, extending his hand before Hana and Tsume shook it.

-Ten Minutes Later-

"What do you mean he already passed us?!" Ayame shouted as she glared at Jiraiya. The reason for the normally cheery ramen girl to be upset was reasonable; she as well as everyone else she was traveling with had just learned that Naruto was already in Mizu no Kuni, having had a 9 day head start. What made her angrier was the fact that Jiraiya had kept it a secret for the past two days and had only let it slip when they headed for the boat.

"It didn't think he would summon a toad to get here faster!" Jiraiya said, raising his hands in front of him in surrender as Ayame had continued to glare at him. "Look there's nothing we can do about except to follow him. The boat is leaving in a few minutes anyway," Jiraiya said as Ayame continued to glare at him.

_Attention! This is the last call for passengers as the boat leaving for Mizu no Kuni will be departing soon._

Hearing that, the brunette turned away from the aged man with a huff before she proceeded to the boat. Jiraiya let out another sigh before following the others on the boat, wondering how he was going to deal with his seasickness for the next eight days.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Mizu no Kuni (Unknown Camp)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto looked around cautiously as he and Mei neared the camp his group had been sent to. It was exactly what one would expect of a military camp; it mainly consisted of tents for the shinobi under Mei's command. The only area of the camp that was not covered by the tents of Mei's subordinates had been the very center of the camp where the infirmary, armory, and the dining quarters were.

"Your friends should be waiting for us at my tent in this camp." Mei said, looking back at Naruto as he looked around the camp. "It's near the edge of camp and hardly anyone is allowed there." The two continued in silence before they reached the tent Mei talked about. Seeing his friends all standing there, Naruto smiled and waved at them as he and Mei walked up.

"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting," Naruto said, get nods from the others before Mei coughed.

"Sorry for interrupting…but I believe me and Naruto were going to have a talk?" Mei said getting nod from Naruto, "You're also welcome to join, you all seem close so it's safe to assume you want to know what's going on." The others nodded in agreement and followed Naruto in before Mei entered herself. Looking around the tent, the group was surprised to see it more luxurious that it actually looked like.

"This is a nice tent." Naruto said, getting a smile from Mei as she walked around to a desk and took a seat.

"Thank you." Mei said, before she interlocked her fingers and rested her chin on them. "I guess it's only fair that I explain who I am?" Mei asked, getting a nod from the six, "Well as I told you before, my name is Mei Terumi and I'm the leader of the Rebellion that is trying to overthrow the Yondaime Mizukage." Mei said getting some surprised faces from the teens and narrowed eyes from Kagura.

"Why are you telling us this Mei-sama?" Fū asked, looking at the woman in front of her.

"You see Mizu no Kuni is currently in a Civil War between the Yondaime Mizukage's regime and mine. Myself, as well as many other rebels wish to bring an end to the Chigiri no Sato. That in itself is actually what brings us to the reason why you're here; I would like your assistance for the rebels." Mei said with a kind voice. The way that the woman before them spoke so casually put the three jinchūriki on edge. While it was nice not being feared for what they contained, it was unnerving to hear that their assistance was wanted, in a war of all things.

"Are…are you trying to hire us?" Fū asked before Mei placed a finger on her chin and rested her elbow in her other hand in a mock thinking pose.

"Let me see… three jinchūriki and three Kunoichi without any ties to a village just show up at my door step in our time of need; of course I'm going to try and hire you." Mei said, getting sweat-drop from Naruto and Fū. "You see the Yondaime Mizukage is a jinchūriki as well…in fact he's the host of the Sanbi no Kame." Mei said, making the six widen their eyes. "And while I don't know about you…he also has complete control of his Tailed Beast."

"When what are we supposed to do?" Naruto asked, "You can't expect us to take on someone who is has complete control of their tailed-beast. Plus, I doubt that just because he has control over his beast, he was made Mizukage." Naruto explained, having learned that the title of Kage didn't mean that the person didn't just use strength alone.

"I'm not asking you to fight the Mizukage. Besides one of the Sannin, I'm the only one at Kage level that could even compare with him in a fight. However, even I have my limits and if he starts to use his own Beast's abilities then I won't last long. Even if you don't have control, your help in the battle will surely help me." Mei said. Naruto looked at her for minute before he started talking, gesturing with his hand.

"So let me get this straight…" Naruto began. "You…want to hire us…to help you…kill…the Mizukage?" Mei nodded in response. "Somehow I get the feeling that is all you want us to do is it?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Mei.

"Well, as I've said before, we're not prepared to launch a full scale attack against the Mizukage…yet. Many of our men need to train as well as us obtaining things such as weapons and medical supplies. This also brings me back to what we were discussing on the road,"

"How are you going to pay for it?" Naruto asked, pulling out the scroll again. "I'm not arguing with the amount you're offering but you don't seem to have that on hand…you know with this war going on." Naruto said, tossing the scroll in the air and catching it.

"I'm willing to work a deal out with you…help me win this war and I'll pay you in full once I've become Mizukage." Mei said, "I'll even add an addition amount for every month you spend with us, no questions asked." Naruto caught the scroll for a final time before he took on a thinking pose for minute.

"Alright…I'm in." Naruto said, putting the scroll away, "But I'll keep it until I'm paid." Mei nodded at that before she smiled as well.

"Well now that you're a part this war I think the best thing to do is get you all-"

"Hold on!" Kagura interrupted, catching Mei's attention, "…I never agreed to help." At that, Tayuya and Ryūzetsu both nodded in agreement.

"But Naruto said-"

"He doesn't speak for all of us. In case you forgot, you hired the jinchūriki…not the three of us." Kagura said. "Those three may have agreed with you but the three of us are a different matter. Everything has a price you know." Mei tightened her teeth at that realizing that Kagura was right. "I won't be doing shit…unless the price is right." Tayuya nodded at that while Ryūzetsu still seemed to be against it.

"And what services can you provide? From what I can see, there are three ex-kunoichi with no skill and are weak enough to get knocked out easily and one of them is even disabled." Mei said, "What can you provide that will make me want to buy your services?" Kagura and Tayuya gritted their teeth at that while Ryūzetsu looked hurt.

"Hey! Back off!" Naruto said, surprising everyone in the room, "What gives you the right to judge them on _ambush_? For all we know…you could be lying about being Kage-level!" the blonde said, pointing at Mei. "What if you're wrong about me, Gaara and Fū-chan? What if we're the weak ones? You forgot that Fū was also knocked out while Gaara could do much either! If you're going to treat my friends like that then I'll just take back the deal we just made." Everyone looked at Naruto in shock as he continued to look at Mei.

"How would you even get out of Mizu no Kuni? Yagura will likely find you instantly and have you all killed." Mei said, trying her best to bluff Naruto.

"Even if we get caught by _actual_ shinobi from Kiri…at least it's better than staying here. At least they might give us credit for our strength rather than judge it…c'mon guys…" Naruto said, turning away from Mei and walking towards the entrance. Naruto didn't even lift the flap all the way before Mei told them to stop, making Naruto smirk.

"*Heavy Sigh* What's your price in return for your assistance?" asked Mei, not seeing through Naruto's own bluff.

"Ten thousand ryo…each, for month we work. We'll be paid for missions that you send us on and give us our freedom back when this shit is all over." Mei narrowed her eyes at Tayuya before she nodded, turning to Kagura.

"You give us our own privileges in camp, meaning our own training ground, tent and eating quarters. No one is to order us around, interrupt us or assume control of us at any point in this war," Mei looked at the woman for a good moment before she let out another breath and nodded. Turning to Ryūzetsu, Mei raised an eyebrow as she waited for the teen to talk.

"O-one- no! Five! Five jutsu from the Mizukage's personal vault when this war is over!" The white-haired teen shouted, taking moment for adding one more detail, "A-and I want five for each of us!" Everyone widened their eyes as they looked at Ryūzetsu in surprise.

'She's not serious is she?' Everyone thought as Ryūzetsu continued to look at Mei, not loosening her glare. Mei could only twitch her eyebrow at the look before she nodded and took another breath.

"Fine. I accept your terms…we'll arrange them once we reach the main camp. For now…all we can offer is a tent."

"How long until you head back to the main camp?" Naruto asked.

"I just got here a few hours ago. I tend to stay a week at every camp." Mei said, "It's a risky, but it lets me keep an eye on everyone. Oh! What do you two want?" Mei asked, turning to Fū and Gaara. "I realize that Naruto's getting something out of this, but you two aren't."

"As long as the essentials are paid for, I'm not going to ask for money." Gaara said, surprising Mei tremendously. She nodded before she turned to Fū and waited for her request.

"How about training?" Fū asked, "I haven't been a Genin for more than a day before I left Taki. I'm really good at learning things though! I-if I could get someone to train me then I don't care much for money either." Fū said, getting a smile from Mei before she nodded.

"Then welcome to the Rebellion." Mei said, getting up and extending her hand. Naruto only smiled before he shook it followed by everyone else.

* * *

A/N: Are you sure this is chapter 14? Really? Okay then…all is order then. Oh…uh, there's the chapter! Next time, a reunion and a mission for the Jinchūriki.

I think I might tone back the uploading to once a week…maybe more. You see the way I upload is mostly base on reviews, views and increase in other things…the more there is…the more inspiration needed to upload a new chapter. For instance, I'm getting at least two reviews a chapter and that's not bad but to me that means that you guys aren't as excited for this rewrite and thus not have to worry so much about uploading. I know that a boatload of you are ready to bust my head open in order to continue my other stories but for now I'll focus on this and hopefully get this done before I finish the rest.


	15. Reunion

A/N: Naruto's group meets Jiraiya's and Naruto is sent out a mission.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Rebel's Main Camp (Eight Days Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out another contempt sigh as he stretched in the morning sun. It had been just over a week since he and the others had joined Mei's rebellion but it wasn't as bad as they thought. Mei, true to her word, had granted them everything they requested including a tent, a personal training ground and a table for them to eat as alone. However there were a few things that they had to live with at the moment and one of them were the other rebels who, having learned that Naruto, Fū and Gaara were Jinchūriki, tried their best to treat them as outcasts without Mei finding out.

Besides the constant idiocy the group faced, they were okay with their situation. The training wasn't far from the base but was still far enough that you couldn't sense anything within the camp. Fū was also given a personal instructor by the name of Chōjūrō, who proceeded to teach the mint haired girl as well as Tayuya basics a shinobi should have as well as a little Kenjutsu on the side if they managed to pass his subjects quickly. As for Naruto and Gaara? The two were currently working on their chakra control as well as their Taijutsu with Kagura, who took note of how reliant they were with current jutsu.

"Ready to train?" Gaara asked, looking at the two girls as Chōjūrō arrived at their tent. Naruto looked at the blue haired teen as well before he nodded and followed Gaara to the groups' training ground. "Something you don't like about Chōjūrō?" Gaara asked.

"No…I just don't feel comfortable leaving those two alone with him. Probably just paranoia from the way others have been treating us." Naruto said, getting a nod from Gaara as the two walked away, missing the hurt looked that Fū and Tayuya gave them. The two didn't know that the girls and Chōjūrō had heard them, nor watched them leave to train.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Muzi no Kuni – Port Town¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Shizune, Yūgao, Hana, Jiraiya and the Ichirakus were looking run down town as they left the supply ship they were on. It was clear that the town had seen better days, if the little girl in rags that Shizune gave candy to was any indication.

"What a horrible place to live,' Hana said as she watched the little girl run off. Jiraiya nodded in agreement before he turned around to face his group.

"Alright, now that we're here we should begin to look for Naruto. We also need to be careful this place could be dangerous, especially for you," Jiraiya said looking at the two ramen cooks. "Mizu is currently locked in a civil war and we don't know if Naruto joined the rebellion or the Hidden Village."

"So taking these two could potentially put them in harm's way?" Hana asked as she jabbed her thumb to the civilians before Jiraiya nodded.

"It's not that I don't want Naruto to see you, but it's more about your own safety. There are constant patrols throughout the country that are trying to locate the main rebel base. If you get caught trying to go there, there no telling what they might do to you two." Jiraiya explained, noticing the two pale a bit. "But, this does not mean I'm against you going; I'm merely telling you the potential threat."

"You act like you aren't going with us." Shizune said causing to Jiraiya nod.

"That's right I won't be going _immediately_ because I need to survey the damage. After that I'll be joining you at the base. Here, get Naruto's scent from this and track him down." Jiraiya said as he held out Naruto's headband. Hana nodded and took it before she started sniffing it a bit. "That scent eraser should've worn off by now and the clothes he's wearing should have his scent by now." When Hana handed the headband back, the Sennin looked at the two ramen cooks again. "Last chance you two, you could stay in a town until this blows over or-" Jiraiya was cut off as Ayame walked up to him.

"My father and I came here so we could be there for Naruto. Telling us to wait longer is just insulting to us. Besides, I bet he misses our cooking." Ayame said causing everyone except her and her father to face fault. Jiraiya only smiled before he disappeared in a poof of smoke, causing many of the civilians to look at them. The rest group grabbed their things, while Shizune had Ayame climb on her back and Yūgao getting her father.

"Let's go Hana." The Inuzuka nodded and began to run with the others following close behind her.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Road in Mizu no Kuni¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

The group that consisted of Shizune, Yūgao, Hana, Ayame and Teuchi were currently walking at a steady pace as they followed Hana through the fog. Hana was having a little difficulty tracking since the smell of the ocean overcame a majority of the smells, but she was doing fairly well. As soon as they came into an area, the three kunoichi noticed that the road seemed to dip inward as if it was lowered by an Earth Style Jutsu.

"Are we there yet?" Ayame wined as she looked around and saw nothing but fog around them. Hana was about to speak, but the sudden appearance of shinobi made her shut up. Shizune noticed that they only appeared after they hit the lowest point in the dip.

'Great…we're surrounded, outnumbered, and lack the height advantage that these guys have.' Yūgao thought as she eased into her stance while Shizune reached for her sleeve.

"You five, state your purpose for traveling down this road; if you refuse we will be forced to kill you." The man said as they stepped forward to the group. Shizune looked up and saw the man was wearing a pair of earrings and raised her hands slowly, everyone else following her actions.

"We mean you no harm, my companions and I just want to enter Kiri. We are looking for someone that came here recently and were hoping that the Mizukage would be willing to help us in exchange for our services." Shizune said, noticing how the shinobi surrounding them tensed.

"I see…that is unfortunate for you." The man said before he raised his hand up and gestured towards the group; the rest of the shinobi beginning to close in around them.

"Lower your weapons, we have civilians with us!" Shizune shouted as her hand instinctively went towards her sleeve again. Yūgao reached for her sword as the men approached their group.

"Nice try, for all we know you could all be spies that are returning to give information to the Mizukage." The man said as the surrounding people closed in more.

"Ao! Are you disobeying my orders again!?" A voiced called, making the men stop and look to their leader again. All of them paled at the familiar auburn haired woman that was glaring at their leader.

"M-Mei-sama!? I-I thought you left yesterday!?" Ao shouted, falling on his ass before he tried crawling away.

"And who said I didn't leave a Water clone here to see you made the same mistake?" Mei asked, making all the men pale. "I see that your last punishment wasn't enough? Maybe this time it'll stay in your skulls when I say, '_Capture_ any suspicious person you encounter on this road'!" Mei said before she turned to the Shizune and the group. "I'm sorry for the trouble these idiots might have caused you."

"It's alright." Shizune said, easing up as Yūgao put away her sword. "We're just looking for someone that came here."

"Oh? Is it perhaps someone by the name of Naruto Uzumaki?" Mei asked, smiling as the focused gazes of the group. "Yes, he came here just last week and was the same position you were in. He's at our Main Camp right now, training. I'll have Ao escort you there…I need to have another little _chat_ with him when you arrive." Ao paled at those words while the others turned tail and ran back to camp. "And I'll be watching the rest of you from now on!" Mei shouted as the men continued to run away.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Rebel's Main Camp (4 Hours Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Mei held a polite smile as she continued to look at the group of five that were standing in front of her. It was easy to identify the Slug Sennin's first apprentice but the others were a mystery to her. Deciding not make them wait, Mei cleared her throat before she began talking.

"Now I will admit that seeing a group such as yours is quite shocking." Mei said as she looked over them all again. "Indeed, the apprentice Tsunade arriving in my camp is quite the shock." Mei said, "Yes, just shocking as it was when three jinchūriki arrived in my camp just yesterday." Everyone perked up at that, causing Mei to smile again. "And yes, I am aware of you looking for Naruto. He's currently at a training ground."

"Can we see him?" Yūgao asked, Mei took a looked of thought before she nodded and motioned for someone to come up.

"Ao, could you go and get Naruto from the training grounds?" Mei asked before Ao nodded and left the tent. "Now is this your entire group?" Mei asked, surprised when Shizune and Yūgao both shook their head.

"No, Jiraiya of the Sannin was also with us we had arrived. He left us to check out the situation around the country before he comes here to meet up with the rest of us." Shizune explained getting a nod from Mei as they six of them waited.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Training Ground¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto panted hard as he kneeled down and looked at Kagura. While the woman was teaching them to improve their Taijutsu, she was by no means gentle with the process. Naruto knew that being an ex-ANBU member meant she was skilled enough to take him and Gaara on for a while, but compared to Yūgao the woman anything but her.

"Is that really the best you two have? Being jinchūriki, I expected you two to put up a little more of a fight." Kagura taunted, smiling at Naruto's anger. "I don't even get to use my ninjutsu against you since you both call it quits too early." Naruto only balled his fist before he got ready to charge. He was stopped however when Chōjūrō appeared in front of him

"E-excuse me b-but it seems that M-Mei-sama has requested your presence." The shy teen said making the three look at one another. "I-it seems that another group has arrived in camp and they're looking for you N-Naruto." Chōjūrō said, getting a raised eyebrow. Naruto began walking back to the main camp, wondering what Mei could want. "A-also! F-Fū and Tayuya are waiting at your tent. They seem to want to join as well!" Naruto turned back to nod before he continued walking, Gaara following him soon after.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Mei's Tent¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Hey Mei, what's this about another group-" Naruto stopped when he saw Shizune, Yūgao, Hana, Ayame, and Teuchi standing in the tent. The five said nothing as they looked at the tent entrance when it opened up. The room stood still as everyone entered in a stare off with the now present blonde that stood in the entrance of the tent. "S-Shizune? Y-Yūgao?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two women.

"Hello Naruto…." Shizune said while Yūgao gave the blonde a smile. The tent was filled with an awkward silence as Naruto looked at the group of five, confused on why they were in the Rebel's camp.

"Why…what are you all doing here?" Naruto asked as he looked at everyone else, the rest of his group now entering the tent. Yūgao didn't say anything before she walked up to Naruto and crouched to his level. Looking at the blonde, the woman only smiled before she raised her hand up and poked Naruto in the nose.

"I've been watching you since you were four," Yūgao said, "do you really think I'm just going to let you go wandering off by yourself?" Naruto only smiled before he hugged the woman. Just as he was about to speak, Mei coughed to catch everyone's attention.

"Sorry to break up this touching moment but I actually need to talk to you Naruto." Mei said, giving an apologetic smile before Naruto nodded.

"Why don't the rest of you get to know one another?" Naruto asked getting looks from everyone before they reluctantly left the tent. "What's up?" Naruto asked when Mei signaled for him to talk.

"Nothing much, but I had a task that I want you to do for me." Mei said, "I've been getting reports that the Mizukage sent some shinobi to occupy a nearby village. I've also had reports that someone else has been seen near that village as well."

"What does that have to do with me?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto…this person is a jinchūriki too. They hold the Rokubi if I remember correctly." Mei said, catching Naruto's attention. "_And while I certainly wouldn't mind another jinchūriki joining us,_ I simply want you to go to the village and check to see if there are any Kiri-nin there. It shouldn't take you more than six hours to get there and weeks' worth of surveillance should be enough, but if you do see any there then come back immediately."

"Will it just be me going?" Naruto asked, getting a hint on what Mei really wanted.

"If you want you can ask some of your friends to come along…but I would suggest going alone so you won't draw too much attention." Mei said before Naruto thought about it.

"Will I get paid?" Naruto asked, making Mei giggle a bit.

"Of course, consider it a C-borderline-B-ranked mission." Mei said, getting a nod from Naruto. "I also suggest that you leave in sometime soon. The cover of night should help you, especially with the fog. I'll let the other's know where you are tomorrow." Naruto nodded at that before he bowed and left the tent.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Naruto's Tent¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto sighed as he got up from his bed and listened. Since Shizune and the others didn't have tents, they had to share with them. Naruto was lucky enough to get one by himself still while Ryūzetsu and Fū shared a tent. Ayame had to share with her father while Tayuya stayed with Shizune and Yūgao with Kagura. Gaara, still being an insomniac, didn't have a tent and simply sat outside or walked around the camp. Peeking out of his tent, Naruto let out a relieved sigh when he didn't see Gaara and heard everyone else sleeping.

"Better get going…" Naruto whispered, leaving a note on his bed before he headed out. A few minutes later, Fū and Gaara poked their heads out of Fū's tent before they began to follow Naruto.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Road in Mizu no Kuni¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto panted hard as he stopped on the roadside to catch his breath. The cover of night did help him as he managed to sneak past three groups of Kiri-nin that were also on the road. And while Ao caught up with him once under a miscommunication, there was no one who really saw him. Looking up at the sky, Naruto guessed that he probably had two hours before sun reached the horizon. Looking around to see if there was anyone around, Naruto quickly stretched before he began running again.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Civilian Town¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he entered the town and looked around. It looked relatively normal by his standards…as good as Nami looked when he visited. The builds looked new as well as the many shop stand set up in the central area. People were dressed relatively normal with the occasional worn out worker that would walk into a bar.

"Better find a place to stay for the week…" Naruto said as he continued walking around the village, Gaara and Fū shadowing him the entire time. Arriving at a small hotel, Naruto smiled at the home feeling he got as he walked up to the woman behind the desk. "Excuse me," Naruto said, catching the woman's attention, "how much for a room?"

"Oh? Are you lost?" the woman asked, surprised to see Naruto. When the blonde shook his head, the woman grew confused as to why he was here before he fished out his old Shinobi license. "Oh! You're a shinobi?" the woman asked, making Naruto nod before she looked through some papers. "Hmm, the cheapest we have is just over six and half thousand ryo a night. How long will you be staying?"

"A week," Naruto said, surprising the woman. Estimating the costs, the woman looked at Naruto with a skeptical eye before Naruto looked at the price. Reaching in his back pouch, Naruto pulled out his trusty toad wallet, nearly bursting with money. The woman looked at the wallet with wide eyes before she started writing down Naruto's name and handed him a key.

"Here you go…enjoy your stay." The woman said and watched as Naruto waved at her before he went up a set up stairs…Fū and Gaara still shadowing him.

-Naruto's Room-

"Alright…one week shouldn't be too hard." Naruto said as he stretched out a bit. "I bet this'll go be quick." Naruto said before he turned around, only to fall on his ass and crawl back quickly when he saw Gaara and Fū both standing behind him. "What are you two doing here?!"

"We could ask you the same thing." Gaara said as he crossed his arms. Fū only looked on with concern and worry as Gaara continued to look at Naruto with his blank face.

"I'm on a mission." Naruto said, getting a raised eyebrow from his fellow jinchūriki. "Mei sent me here to see if Kiri had sent some of their shinobi this way. I stay a week here to keep an eye out then head back, that's it." Naruto said.

"Why would she send you?" Fū asked, getting the attention of the two boys. "N-not that I'm doubting your skill Naruto-sama!" Fū added quickly, "I-I'm just wondering why Mei-sama would send you? Doesn't she have an entire army to use?"

"Spying isn't the only reason I'm here." Naruto said, getting the attention of the two, "Mei thinks that there's Kiri-nin here for a reason. Another Jinchūriki was seen near here." Naruto said, catching Gaara and Fū's attention, "Officially, I'm here just to observe the town for a week…unofficially, I'm here to find and ask that jinchūriki to join us."

"Is that all?" Gaara asked, making Naruto nod. "And just what are you going to say when you meet this other jinchūriki?"

"I haven't thought of that yet," Naruto said, getting sweat-drop from Fū and head shake from Gaara, "I'll think of something if I see get a chance to speak with him. For now, I got to go looking for some Kiri-nin." Naruto said as he walked past the two. "Oh Yeah! You can sleep on that bed if you're tired Fū-chan, you must be tired from following me all night." Naruto said as he closed the door. Fū only looked at Gaara for moment before she let out a yawn and climbed in bed.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Civilian Town (Three days Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto, Fu, and Gaara were currently walking through the town as the night began to creep in. The past three days hadn't been much in terms of events. Naruto, with Fū's help, had taken notes on anything that might suggest an occupation from Kiri while Gaara simply looked for new clothes. What made the task a little harder was the fact that the town was hosting a carnival the week Naruto arrived and the extra people in town made tracking a little harder. Other than that, the three encountered nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well this is kinda boring." Naruto said as he and Gaara followed Fū to the various stands. "Nothing's happening that looks out of place."

"Don't try to bring attention to us." Gaara said as he also looked at the stands, "It would be bad if we placed a target on ourselves without knowing."

"I guess you're right." Naruto said before he looked at Fū, who had just won a 'test your strength' stand. "At least Fū-chan is having fun." Naruto said. Gaara nodded at that before he walked up to another stand. Naruto only shook his head before he looked around. It wasn't until he heard the sound of a familiar laugh did he stop entirely. "Pervy Sage?"

Following his ears, Naruto found himself looking into a bar. In the back, a woman in each arm, was Jiraiya, laughing his ass off with a bottle of sake. Looking at the man, Naruto gain a slight glint in his eyes before he walked away.

* * *

A/N: There you go! Sorry for wait, I went out of town for family purposes. Next time: Jiraiya joins the group, the rest of the week passes and the wanted jinchūriki is found.


	16. Scouting

A/N: Sorry for the wait on the story, family matters came up that I had to deal with.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Civilian Town (With Fū)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Fū was enjoying her time as she won the multiple carnival games with Gaara following her. She never had this much fun in Taki and right now, she was having the time of her life. The added pile of toys she was getting was also helping to lift her spirits.

"Hey Fū!" Naruto shouted, making the girl stop in her tracks. As the blonde walked up, he saw the pile of toys that the girl was holding. Shaking his head, Naruto maneuvered around the pile before he smiled at Fū. "I need your help." Fū only looked at him before she nodded and handed everything to Gaara, walking off with the blonde. Fū quickly became confused on what Naruto needed her for, even more when they two of them stopped in front of a bar.

"Um, Naruto?" Fu asked, getting Naruto's attention, "What are we doing here?" Naruto only motioned for her to follow him inside. Fū only nodded before she walked through the door and looked around the place, it was fairly dark but there was enough light for her to see the many men and women that were laughing and drinking.

"Over there…see him?" Naruto asked, getting Fū to look where Naruto was pointing. The man had long white hair tied into a ponytail, red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for Oil. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. "I want to prank him." Fū only looked at Naruto in confusion as he took a thinking pose. Not a minute later, a mischievous smile appeared his face before he grabbed Fū's hand dragged her out of the bar before whispering in her ear.

"Listen up, here's what we're going to do…"

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯In the Bar¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Jiraiya threw back his head and let out a loud laugh which echoed through the bar, though it was ignored by everyone else, as the two rather lovely ladies by his side giggled, leaning against his sides.

"Jiraiya-sama, you're such a big spender." One of the young women said.

"All in the name of having a good time! Hey, barkeep! A round on me, and bring a bottle of your finest sake to my table!" Jiraiya said before laughing. But as he was laughing, he failed to see Naruto and Fū enter the bar again. This time however, the two of them looked entirely different. Naruto, having used his patented 'Sexy Jutsu' looked like Tsunade except with different eyes and darker colored hair.

Fū looked older, roughly in her early twenties from the look of it with a curvier body and a favored chest area. While her hair was still short spikey in the front, she now had a low ponytail that went to her lower back.

"N-Nar…Tsakude, what are we doing, again?" Fu asked in a low voice, still confused as to why Naruto wanted to prank the man.

"Simple. Yūgao said that Ero-sennin was supposed to be going around the country. Since he's here, messing around in this bar, we might as well get him to come back with us. Just follow my lead…oh and hold this." Naruto said, hand a book to Fū with the words, 'Icha Icha' on it. Naruto only smiled as he began walking forward, Fū right behind him.

-With Jiraiya-

"You sure know how to treat a girl." The girl to Jiraiya's left said, tilting her head and resting her forehead against his cheek.

"Well I do know how to treat a lady and trust me, I'm just getting started," The man said, wiggling his eyebrows while the girl only giggled.

"Oh Really? If you keep this up, we might just have to give you a special treat." She whispered into his ear alluringly. The Sennin couldn't help the widening and lecherous grin on his face ay the woman's offer reached his ears.

"That so? In that case, why don't we go rent a private room and you can sho-"

"There you are, Jiraiya!" A feminine voice called out across the room, cutting the sennin off and drawing all eyes to the door. While the dim light in the bar did limit the view of the patrons they could easily make out the figure of a two women with their arms crossed.

"Wha-" Jiraiya said, before he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and hoisted up to his feet. His eyes adjusting quickly to the sudden change in lighting, Jiraiya paled a bit as he looked at 'Tsunade'. "W-what are you doing here?" the man asked before he was dropped to the floor.

"Don't give me that! We our asses off all day and what do we see? You. Here in this bar with these…these…WHORES!" 'Tsunade' said while Jiraiya paled. "I can't believe you!" 'Tsunade' thundered, her voice ringing in the now silent bar. Behind the Sennin, the two women glared back before they took a step forward.

"Well maybe if he had a _real women_ to go home to, Jaraiya-sama wouldn't be spending time here with us!" The woman on the left said smugly, not knowing what she was getting into. The temperature in the room plummeted as Fū's killing intent was released, shutting up the two women while everyone else seemed to choke on their own breath.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Fū said slowly, her eyes starting to glow menacingly in the darken bar. By this point, Jiraiya's face was almost as white as his hair. Despite being an unholy pervert, the Toad Sennin knew that there were certain things that you do NOT say to an enraged woman, especially to one like 'Tsunade'.

"Calm down Fū-chan," 'Tsunade' said with a smirk before she cracked her knuckles, "I'm sure they didn't mean it. Then again…I think a good beat down would help ease my stress." The two women paled as 'Tsunade' and Fū took a step forward, their intentions made clear.

"Hold on you two!" A voice called out, making the two stop in their tracks. Behind them was the bartender who, having the fight that was about to take place, decided to step in. "What relations do you two have with this man? From what I heard, this man is a he's a best-selling author. Though I don't know what books he's written."

"Maybe this might help." 'Tsunade' said, motioning for Fū to hold up the book she was holding. Everyone in the bar, who got a good look at the book, began talking amongst themselves, the women with Jiraiya joining in. "Hmp, who do you think he calls when he needs a little 'inspiration'. This man is a lecher and a pig!" 'Tsunade' shouted, pointing at the man.

"Now wait just a minute!" Jiraiya said, jumping to his feet. "Now I don't know who you two are but I never did a thing in that book with you!" The Toad Sennin said, getting confused when 'Tsunade' smirked.

"Kiono?" 'Tsunade' said, getting the girl's attention, "Would you mind reading page 65?" Fū looked at her confusingly before she started flipping through the book.

"O-of course Tsukade-sama…ahem…_'Tsukade moaned out in ecstacy as she felt Kiono's mouth pleasure her.'_." Fū read out, turning a bright red before she looked around and saw everyone looked at her. _"S-she would've screamed h-had her mouth not be pre-occupied with pleasuring Keita. N-not wanting to-to stop her pleasure…Tsukade arched her back, showing her flexibility to her lover. Keita only goaned at the different angle befor-"_

"That's enough Kiono." 'Tsukade' cut in, making Fū stop and look up, her face completely read from what she just read. Everyone else began mumbling once more as Jiraiya looked around.

"Tha-I-," He began before finally finding his voice. "That's ridiculous! I never did any such thing!" he yelled, snatching the book away from Fū. No one seemed to believe him however with that action as they watched him stuff the book away.

"Come now Jiraiya. Is so hard to accept it?" 'Tsukade' said with a smirk, "Do I need to show everyone what flexibility I really have?" At that Jiraiya, opened his mouth to say something before he was cut off by 'Tsukade', "Forget it. C'mon Kiono, let's leave him to his 'pleasures'."

Everyone watched as two women left the bar in a hurry, turning their attention to Jiraiya as he continued to look at the two. It took a moment for the man to realize that everyone was looking at him but when he did, he started to fidget in place.

"I can't believe I let him charm me!" One of the women he was with said with a disgusted tone. That little comment started to get everyone to shout in anger as many men started to stand. Jiraiya only raised his hand before he let out a yell of pain. A moment later, the doors were flung open and the Sennin was thrown out of the building, yelling as he sailed through the air, landing face first in the dirt.

"And stay out!" The bartender yelled after him, spitting in his direction before he walked back in. Jiraiya only lifted his head and spit out what was in his mouth before he saw two pairs of feet walk in front of him. Looking up, the man grew angry at seeing the two women that had gotten him thrown out.

"Hn, serves you right, you old perv." 'Tsukade' said as she bent over and rested its hands on its hips, an amused grin playing across her face. With the lights of the various building on and revealing more, Jiraiya's eyes grew wide at seeing the familiar smirk of Naruto on the woman's face. A growl was heard as the Sennin picked himself off of the ground, a frown on his face and eyes full of anger. Grabbing the two women by the ear, Jiraiya proceeded to lead the two into an alley way.

"*Gasp* B-but Jiraiya-sama! Here?! Won't someone hear us?!" 'Tsukade' said in fake surprise before she grinned again. Jiraiya just took a breath and looked at the two before he knocked the two on the head, effectively dispelling the transformation they were under. The two only looked at the man before looking at one another and bursting into laughter.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." Jiraiya asked at the two young jinchūriki, who continued to laugh uncontrollably. It was a good minute before the two took several breaths to calm down. "You done?"

"Ah…you should have seen you're face, Ero-Sennin." Naruto said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yeah, real funny." Jiraiya grumbled in annoyance, scowling down at the Uzumaki. "You know I'm never going to be able to show my face in there again, right?"

"Does it really matter? There's probably hundreds of bars in Mizu no Kuni." Naruto said, before he grabbed Fū's hand and pulled her forward. "Anyway, this is Fū-chan. She's from Taki." Naruto said as he waved a hand towards Fu.

"So you're the Nanabi Jinchūriki?" Jiraiya asked, getting a hesitant nod from the girl. "Don't worry, I've dealt with this idiot to know about your power." The Toad Sennin said, relaxing Fū's fear a bit. "I'm the grea-"

"This is Jiraiya, super pervert to all," Naruto cut in, making Jiraiya face-fault, "He likes peeping on women in hot-springs and writing books like the one in the bar." Fū nodded at that, blushing a bit at the mention of the book, before she extended her hand. Jiraiya simply extended his out before a glint appeared in his eye.

"Sooo…when did you two get together?" the Sennin asked, making Fū's eyes widen while Naruto snapped his head towards the man. "What? You don't expect me to believe you're 'just friends' with this girl." The man continued, smiling on the inside at getting back at Naruto. "Besides, she's just your height! If she gets taller and a little more flexible…she just might like Tsaku-"

"Pervert!" Naruto shouted, kicking the man in the nuts. Fū in the meantime only grew incredibly red as a little blood came from her nose. Millions of perverted thought ran through her head in an instant, which caused her to faint with an audible *thud* "Fū-chan!" Naruto said, immediately fussing over the girl.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Naruto's Room (Twenty Minutes Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"It doesn't look too bad. Might have a headache later but that's about it." Gaara said, looking at the back of Fū's head. Naruto let out a sigh before he laid the girl on the bed.

Beside Fū fainting, not much had happened since then. After Jiraiya had recovered from the testicular assault from Naruto, he proceeded to follow Naruto to the hotel he was staying at. On the way, the two found Gaara, sealing up Fū's many prizes into multiple scrolls. As soon as the four of them arrived, Jiraiya immediately went to the shower, saying that he wanted talk when he was done.

-Five Minutes Later-

"So, what are you three really doing here?" Jiraiya asked, taking a seat. Naruto only sighed before he turned his attention to the man.

"I was sent here to gather information." Naruto said, "Word is that shinobi from Kiri were put here. I was supposed to stay a week here and see if that word is true. If I don't see anything, I just take note throughout the week and head back."

"And if you see any Kiri-nin?" Jiraiya asked.

"I leave right away." Naruto said. "It was just me but Gaara and Fū-chan both followed me when I left."

"Aha…" Jiriaya said casually, "Now what's the real reason?"

"Apparently the Rokubi's Jinchūriki was seen around here. Mei wants me to see if I can get him to join us." Naruto said, catching Jiraiya's attention. "The thing is…I have no idea what he looks like." Naruto said, making the man sweatdrop. "Mei didn't have anything to tell me."

"Well Gaki…" Jiraiya said, getting up, "…the best you can do is wait. Who knows…you might get lucky and find him by weeks end." Naruto only nodded at that before he let out a long yawn. "Go to bed." Naruto only nodded at that before he got up, carefully moving Fū to the side before he joined her in bed. "Try not to make too much noise alright?"

"Pervert." Naruto said, throwing a pillow at the closed door before he relaxed. Just as he got comfortable, Fū wrapped her arms around him, surprising the blonde. Seeing as her grip wasn't going to let up, Naruto only sighed before he wrapped his arms around her as well.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Civilian Town (2 Days Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

As the group of four walked through the village once more, Naruto let out sigh of disappointment and sadness. The past two days had been like before, aside from the couple of notes that Naruto and Fū took, nothing had happened in the town.

"Why can't we leave? We're getting nowhere!" Naruto said, glaring at Jiraiya and Gaara. Fū only nodded in agreement as she walked with the group. The next day the three had found Jiraiya was spent immediately taking action; the three of them were sent out through the village, asking if they had seen a lone person in the past week.

"Look Gaki, you said it yourself, if you see something, then you head back immediately. Otherwise you stay here for a week then head back." Jiraiya said, seeing the sun set for the day. "Scouting and locating a target isn't easy and the fact that we only have tomorrow to look doesn't make it better."

"But don't have anything! No directions, no agreements, no nothing!" Naruto said, flailing his arms in dramatic motion.

"I agree that it's boring but you can't go back empty handed…entirely empty handed." Jiraiya said, "Even those notes you two took might help. There's nothing to do but wait and see if the guy will show up again tomorrow."

"I still think we should head back now." Naruto said, making Jiraiya twitch an eye for moment before he let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Fine! Tomorrow morning, we'll head back." Jiraiya said, looking at Naruto. "Since your being a big crybaby over it, we'll risk the chance and head back. For now, let's just get something to eat." Gaara nodded at that while Fū smiled. Naruto only crossed his arms and mutter something about not being a crybaby.

"How about there?" Fū said, pointing to a building that was coming up. It didn't look like much, but seemed to have a steady flow of people coming in and out of it.

"Alright then." Jiraiya said, walking towards it while the three followed him. As they entered, they saw how packed it really was, tables seemingly filling up as fast as they were emptied out. "See anywhere we can sit?"

"Over there!" Naruto said, pointing to a table that only had one person.

"Hmm, seems like someone's already sitting there." Jiraiya said, before he started looking around. His eyes didn't get past Naruto as the blonde walked up to the table. "Naruto!"

"Hey, can me and my friends sit here?" Naruto asked, looking at the man sitting there. He was a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reaches to his shoulders; a side parting let a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wore a long, light blue kimono, with an orange sash. The kimono hung loose, exposing his chest. The young man only looked up at the group of five for a few seconds before he motioned for them to sit.

"I don't mind. Company would be nice for a change." The young man said as the four sat down at the table.

"My names Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said, jabbing a thumb towards himself, "This is Fū-chan, that's Gaara and that's Ero-Sennin." Naruto said, pointing to the others as he named them off, getting a glaring match with Jiraiya.

"Utakata…" the young man said, looking back at the table. The group nodded at him before Jiraiya picked up a menu, Naruto and Fū sharing theirs while Gaara simply closed his eyes. All the while Utakata was looking at them, seeing if they were going to be a threat or just a minor annoyance.

"Oh," Jiraiya said, catching everyone's attention, "I forgot to ask if you already ordered. It would be rude to sit here and watch you eat."

"Don't worry the waiters have yet to come to my table. You may have a little bit of time to choose your order." Jiraiya nodded at that before he looked back at the menu. After a few minutes, a woman appeared with a pen and pad.

"Sorry for the long wait. With the festival going on, we've been running on a tight schedule. May I take your order?"

"I'll have a plate of Onigiri and Curry Rice with Green Tea." Gaara said before he opened his eyes.

"Katsudon and Amazake." Naruto and Fū said together, getting a nod from the waitress.

"Sushi with Matcha for me please." Utakata said with his head still down.

"And I'll have some Fried Rice with Eggs and Sake please." Jiraiya said, smiling at the waitress as she wrote down all their orders. Seeing that the group was done ordering, the waitress bowed her head and walked away.

-10 Minutes Later-

"Here you are, sorry for the wait." The waitress said as she returned with a cart. "A plate of Onigiri, Curry Rice with Green Tea," the woman said placing the order in front of Gaara, "Katsudon and Amazake." The woman said, placing two bowls if front of Naruto and Fū who both nodded. "Sushi with Matcha," Utakata nodded as he was handed a plate, "And Fried Rice with Eggs and Sake."

"Thank you," Jiraiya said as the woman walked away. Clapping his hands, the Toad Sennin bowed his head with the others following, "Itadakimasu…"

"Itadakimasu…" Naruto and Fū said before they both immediately began to dig into their food while Gaara took the time to get a napkin ready. Jiraiya simply smiled before he began to eat his own rice. The group ate in relative peace before their attention was drawn to the front of the building by some shouting.

"I don't care if you're full! Tell me where he is!" a voice shouted, catching everyone's attention. Naruto's eyes widened before he swallowed his food.

"That can't be good." Everyone else except for Utakata nodded in agreement as they watched the Kiri-nin cause a scene.

* * *

A/N: There you have it. Again, sorry for the wait, family issue came up that sucked me in. They're still going on, just I couldn't care less about them. Next time: Revealing the Rokubi Jinchūriki, Fū's first Tailed Beast chakra use and returning back to base.

The reason I had used 'Tsunade' and 'Tsukade' as both a name for Naruto was mainly for the book's use. Tsunade is what Jiraiya thought Naruto was but 'Tsukade' was who he was based off of.

Also, I'd like to thank LordTicky for writing the basis for the bar part. Though it was heavily edited, the concept was better than my original.


	17. Mission Complete

A/N: Alright here's the next chapter in the story, enjoy.

* * *

Previously:

"_Itadakimasu…" Naruto and Fū said before they both immediately began to dig into their food while Gaara took the time to get a napkin ready. Jiraiya simply smiled before he began to eat his own rice. The group ate in relative peace before their attention was drawn to the front of the building by some shouting._

"_I don't care if you're full! Tell me where he is!" a voice shouted, catching everyone's attention. Naruto's eyes widened before he swallowed his food._

"_That can't be good." Everyone else except for Utakata nodded in agreement as they watched the Kiri-nin cause a scene._

Now:

"I won't repeat myself!" one the Kiri-nin said, knocking over one of the waitresses. Naruto was about to jump up in the woman's defense, but was stopped by Jiraiya's hand on his shoulder and Utakata who stood up from his seat. Watching the young man, Naruto raised an eyebrow as he started walking out of the building. He didn't get far before one of the Kiri-nin stepped in front of him.

"Stop right there," the Kiri-nin said, holding out his hand, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away, you spoiled my appetite." Utakata said, stepping around the man. As soon as he did, he was blocked by the other Kiri-nin who were near the entrance. "Out of my way…"

"No talks to a Shinobi of Kiri like that! I should show you some manners!" The man said, raising his hand before he went through some hand-signs. Just as he landed on the last one, he was stopped by Utakata, who grabbed his wrist.

"I don't take kindly to unnecessary violence." Utakata said, shoving the man away before he turned around, reaching into his kimono as he walked past the remaining Kiri-nin. He only made it to the edge of the entrance before he had spun around to block the gush water sent towards him. What was odd was how he had used a bubble to absorb the water, using a bubble blower to create a massive one around him.

"It's him! Get him!" One of the Kiri-nin shouted, pointing at Utakata. The young man instantly popped the bubble and turned tail to run, the group of twenty right behind him.

"What was that about?" Fū asked, getting a shrug from Jiraiya.

"Whatever it was it doesn't concern us…let's just finish-"

"Naruto went after them." Gaara cut in, making the man look up to see that Naruto was gone as well. Letting out a sigh, the man just continued to eat his food.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Fū asked, a little worried for Naruto. Looking at Jiraiya, she got a little mad when he just waved the entire incident off.

"Ah leave him, he'll be fine. Just stay here and enjoy your foo-"

"She's gone." Gaara cut in again, making the man look to see running out the entrance. Jiraiya just let out an annoyed sigh before he shook his head and went back to eating. After a few minutes of silence, he looked up again to see that Gaara was also gone, leaving him alone with the food and more importantly…the bill.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯City Square¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Stop that man!" Everyone in the town square all turned their heads towards the direction of the shouted before they moved out of the way. Utakata jumped past them with ease while his pursuers charged on without a care of who was in their way. "There's is no point in running scum! We will catch you!"

"And who said I am running?" Utakata asked, stopping and sliding on the ground while the Kiri-nin appeared and started surrounding him. "I was merely looking for a place that has more room to fight. Whatever your Mizukage has task you with does not involve me. Leave now before I make you regret your actions." Utakata said, looking up just in time to see Naruto, Fū and Gaara land on a roof that overlooked the area.

"That is where you are wrong. The Mizukage has tasked us with apprehending you! Now come quietly or else." One of the Kiri-nin said, taking a stance just in case. "This is your only warning." Utakata simply reached back into his kimono before pulling out a jug. "Get him!" At that, the twenty Kiri-nin all rushed forward, ready to beat the young man down; what they missed with Naruto, who threw an explosive tag at the group. The resulting explosion was enough to throw many of the attackers back while killing four in the process.

"Leave him alone!" Naruto said, jumping from the roof to the floor. "Don't you think it's a little unfair? Twenty against one?"

"It more like sixteen against one; the explosion had killed four of them." Gaara said, walking next to the blonde as many of the Kiri-nin started to get up.

"Ugh…who the hell are these gakis?" one of the Kiri-nin asked, holding his shoulder as he got from the remains of fruit cart.

"It doesn't matter! We can just kill them if they get in our way!" Another Kiri-nin said, dusting off the dirt on him.

"What are you three doing here?" Utakata asked as Naruto and the others walked up to him. "This does not concern you."

"I might not know why, but I'm not just going to let some asshole attack someone without a good reason." Naruto said, making everyone look at one of the Kiri-nin, who started laughing.

"You think he's a person?" the man asked, rubbing his muscles. "He's anything but! He's a killer, a thief, a deserter…anything _but_ human!" the man said before he started laughing. Naruto quickly looked back at Utakata and looked him over before turning his attention back to the man.

"He looks like a human to me," Naruto said, shrugging while Gaara narrowed his eyes, "If he's anything but human…what is he?" Naruto asked, making the Kiri-nin all laugh.

"A demon in human skin! A monster that kills for pleasure! He's the Jinchūriki of the Rokubi!" The man shouted back, many of the men bursting out in laughter as Naruto and the others turned their heads to Utakata. Their laughing suddenly stopped when Naruto got into a fighter's stance, causing everyone to look at him in confusion. Naruto just smirked at Gaara followed his example while Fū and Utakata looked at one another.

"I've been here in this village trying my hardest to find him, but when I give up…that's when I finally meet him." Naruto said, motioning to Utakata while red chakra leaked out and surrounded him, making everyone look at him with widening eyes. Eventually, his features started to change, his whiskers widening while his fangs lengthened and his hair grew wild. "I guess that means he's not alone!" Naruto said, "And there's no way I'm going to let you take someone like us away." Naruto said, making Fū's eyes widen in realization. The Kiri-nin only widened their eyes before one of them jumped forward, going through some hand-signs before he held his hand in front of his mouth.

"Water Style: Water Trump-" the man was cut off by the foot to his chin that Naruto sent out, sending him flying back into another fruit cart. Leaping back, Naruto tenses before he looked at Gaara, silently talking to him.

"There's a clearing outside of town." Gaara said, turning around and jumping away. Naruto only nodded before he walked up to Utakata and motioned for him to follow, grabbing Fū and putting her on his back in the process. The young man only nodded before he followed Naruto, the rest of the Kiri-nin snapping out of it before they followed the group.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Open Field¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

As the group landed in a clearing, Naruto let out a breath before he turned around and looked at Utakata. The young man looked at him with curiosity before he smiled and stood up straight, extending his hand in the process.

"I'm guessing that you are also Jinchūriki such as myself?" Utakata asked, looking at Naruto's hand. Naruto only smiled before lowered his hands and straightened out his face. Out of the mist came ten Kiri-nin, all of them armed with swords and tags on their flak jackets. Looking around, Naruto knew that the odd were not in their favor since the remaining seven could jump out at any minute.

"I suggest that you all surrender; you are outnumbered and four to one." One of the Kiri-nin said, walking forward. "The Mizukage is a fair man, surrender and he'll have you join his ranks." In response, the red chakra around Naruto started to flare out even more that he cleared the area of fog. "You're making a mistake by not surrendering."

"Like I said, 'there's no way I'm going to let you take someone like us away'." Naruto said, crouching low while Gaara's sand started coming out of his gourd, settling at his feet. In an instant, the ten Kiri-nin dashed forward, their swords drawn and aimed at the blonde and redhead. However, just as they were a step away, Naruto let out a loud roar, the shockwave from it sending the ten of them flying. Taking the time he was given, Gaara sent out his sand, lightly coating the ground while Naruto reached into his back pouch and pulled out a kunai.

"To your left," Gaara said, crossing his arms as a Kiri-nin tried to stab him. Naruto quickly jumped to his right to avoid being bisected, and swung out his kunai. Just like his battle with Sasuke, the cloak of chakra seemed to shadow it, killing the man when the initial knife missed but the chakra itself cutting his head off.

'I'm not using a tail though…' Naruto thought, looking behind to see that he was still in his initial state. The sound of another man yelling brought him out of his thoughts, making him bring up his kunai to barely deflect the blade, the feel of his movements now growing unfamiliar to him, 'I never used to react that fast…' Using his increased reflexes, Naruto swung the kunai and slit the man's throat. 'What's going on?' Naruto thought, hearing a dark chuckle in his mind.

"Watch out Naruto!" Fū shouted, making Naruto turn around as a Kiri-nin was enveloped in a large bubble. The blonde was fascinated when the bubble began to fill with a black substance before it popped, leaving nothing a black spot on the ground where the bubble was. Looking behind him, Naruto smiled at seeing Utakata blow more bubbles that started filling the battle field. Maneuvering around, Naruto saw that there were no Kiri-nin left, Gaara having killed four of them while Utakata's bubbles caught the remaining four.

"That was easy…" Naruto said, letting out a breath as his cloak began to recede, his features returning to normal. Turing back, Naruto began walking away from the spots on ground that showed where a Kiri-nin was once standing. Fū only smiled before she noticed something burst from the fog, going right for the blonde. Without a word, the mint haired girl ran forward, a look of concern on her face. Just as the figure slowed to attack Naruto, Fū appeared behind the blonde, her eyes closed and arms crossed in order to take the attack.

"Fū-chan…/What the fuck?" Were the responses Fū heard before she opened her eyes. In front of her was a Kiri-nin arm, their arm slightly extended and a shocked look on their face. Fū only looked down before she saw what shocked the man; the blade in his hand stopped by her arms, not even puncturing it. What caught her attention was the fact that her skin seemed to shine more, as if it was more like metal or glass than her skin.

'W-what?' Fū thought as the Kiri-nin pulled back. Fū only looked on in shock before she heard something behind her, making her turn around to see Naruto standing there with another blue orb in his hand like in Taki.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he ran forward, slamming the blue orb into the Kiri-nin and sending him flying, a sickening *crack* telling him that the man was dead. Collecting his breath again, Naruto smiled lightly before he turned around and saw Fū still looking at her body. "Fū-chan…" Naruto said, snapping the girl back to reality before she grew fearful. Without a word, she turned around and was about to bolt before she felt Naruto grab her hand. "Hey, don't run…" Naruto said, making Fū stop instantly. "…I'm not going to hate you."

"B-but my skin-" Fū started, before she felt Naruto yank her back.

"Feels nice and warm…" Naruto cut in grabbing her other hand after he yanked her back. Fū only blushed before she tried to look away, a frown still on her face. "…looks like you finally contacted your guest." Naruto said, looking as Fū's arms as it started to harden and soften as he ran his hand over it, making Fū blush profusely at the contact.

"Well, seems like I forgot one," a voice called out, making everyone tense. Naruto only rolled his eyes when he saw Jiraiya pop out of the mist, dragging six Kiri-nin behind him. Seeing the placement of Naruto's hand on Fū's arm, the old pervert couldn't help himself, "and it seems you two got closer while I was away." At that, the Sennin wiggled his eyebrows, causing the two to blush a deep red. The two of them, however, didn't let go of each other as Gaara and Utakata walked up to the groups of three.

"So you three are Jinchūriki as well?" Utakata asked, raising an eyebrow at Naruto and Fū. Naruto only nodded before he let go of Fū's hand and raised them up, having one had with five fingers up while the other only had four up. "The Kyūbi?" Naruto nodded in agreement before Fū raised her hand as well, one with five fingers up and the other with two up. "Nanabi?" Fū nodded as well before she lowered hand. Gaara simply raised in finger as he looked around, nodding when Utakata asked he had the Ichibi.

"What yours?" Naruto asked, wanting the young man confirm his own Tailed Beast.

"I hold the Rokubi no Namekuji." Utakata said, getting a nod from the four. "Am I to assume that you are looking for me for a reason?" Naruto nodded again before he stepped up.

"Yeah, you see we've been sent by the Rebellion," Naruto said, getting a raised eyebrow from Utakata, "Their leader, Mei, wants you to join us. While she has confidence in her skills, she's scared that she'll lose if the Mizukage uses his own Tailed Beast. You don't have to but Mei would appre-"

"I'll join." Utakata cut in, making Naruto look at him in surprise, "The Mizukage is not a fair man. I've seen the tactics he used when this civil war began. If he is still using that way of ruling…then someone must stop him. If this Mei is someone who thinks they can defeat him…then they have my full support." Naruto only opened his mouth before he closed it and shrugged.

"With that settled, should move on?" Gaara asked before Naruto nodded.

"It'll take a while if we just navigate the fog as is," Jiraiya said, handing the bound Kiri-nin to Naruto before he bit his thumb and went though some hand-signs. A poof of smoke enveloped the Sennin before it cleared away to reveal another toad.

"Jiraiya-sama? What is it that you need of me?" the toad asked while Jiraiya only smiled and reached into his shirt.

"We need you to take us to someone in a base. Can you lead us to someone who smells like this?" Jiriaya asked, waving a white bandana in front of the toad's nose. Seeing the white bandana and smelling a familiar scent, Naruto quickly jumped in front of Jiraiya.

"Why do you have Ayame-nee-chan's bandana!?" Naruto said, scaring Jiraiya. "I know that smell and that's definitely Ayame's!"

"Easy Gaki," Jiraiya said, holding up his hands, "I asked her for it in case I needed to find the group. With a tracking toad, I can trace the scent back to her and, since I ordered the others to stay with her, it'll take us back to everyone else." Jiraiya said, folding it up and handing it to the blonde. "Since you're going nuts over it…why don't you hold onto it for her?" Naruto snatched it away from the Toad Sennin and tucked it way.

"I've found a trail!" the toad said, catching everyone's attention. "Climb onto my back and I'll take you back." Jiraiya nodded at that before he jumped onto the toads back. Naruto grabbed Fū's hand before he jumped up as well while Utakata and Gaara both uneasily stepped in front of the Toad. In an instant, the bound Kiri-nin and two jinchūriki were snatched up by the toad's tongue before it seemed to lower to the floor.

"By the way Gaki…" Jiraiya said, catching Naruto's attention, "…how did you know about the characters in my book?" Naruto grew incredibly red before he turned his head away and crossed his arms, "Seems like someone is growing up. Ah, how the youth today make me feel so happy when they read my books." Just as Naruto was about to say something, the toad made its first leap, shutting the blonde up in order to stick to the toad and hold onto Fū.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Rebel Main Base (The Next Morning)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Mei let out a tired sigh as she got up from bed. She did not have best week and that was mainly due to her decision to send Naruto on his mission. The next morning that Naruto left, the camp had been in a massive mess, many of the tents and supplies that the rebellion had collected were everywhere. It took a good hour, but Mei eventually found out that it was the work of one ramen girl.

Apparently, Naruto hadn't taken her advice and went on his mission the other two jinchūriki. It would've been alright…had the ramen girl not gone on a rampage and scared many of her soldiers. For the past week the rebel leader had to deal with the constant nagging from the girl, along with the other things she had to deal with. It was also the reason she was so glad that she had to leave and visit another camp to their left.

"There you are!" a voice called out, making Mei sigh in agitation. In front of her stood Ayame with her arms crossed, Yūgao behind her with raised eyebrows. Mei was only seconds from tearing her hair out before she took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"I assume you're here about Naruto?" she asked expectantly, letting out another sigh when the two nodded. "How many times have I told you…I don't know when he'll get here?" Mei said, nearly at her breaking point.

"If Naruto-kun doesn't get here in the next ten seconds…" Ayame said, making Mei want to scream in a pillow. Just as she was about to punch the girl…

"Mei? We're back!" a voice shouted, making the three turn around to see the group of five walk up. Behind them, many of the rebels silently cheered the blonde for returning…not wanting to face Ayame's wrath again. Mei was about to greet them before she saw Ayame race at the blonde at lightspeed.

"There you are!" Ayame said, hugging the blonde when she got close enough. "I get to see you for one day and then you go off on your own!? Is that how you treat everyone who wants to see you!?" The ramen girl said, shaking Naruto like a ragdoll.

"I had a mission! Mei wanted us to get someone!" Naruto said, shakily pointing to Utakata. The three women looked up to see the man standing there with a raised eyebrow and foot lifted away from them. "Meet Utakata…" Naruto said, falling to the ground when Ayame let go of him while the man only bowed before looking at the group.

"Well, welcome to the rebellion. I'd love to show you around but unfortunately I have to leave." Mei said, walking back to her tent. "Think you can show him around Naruto?" Naruto only nodded as he watched the Auburn woman disappear.

"C'mon, you can meet the others." Naruto said, getting up with Fū's help. The others only nodded before they followed the blonde back to the tents that housed his group.

* * *

A/N: And that concludes this chapter. Next time is just having everyone meet each other and give their reasons for following Naruto…after that is a surprise…maybe.


	18. The Day Off

A/N: Okay I lied. There's no real surprise, just a close up of Part 1 for the next few chapters.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Group Tents ¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out a tired sigh as he walked up to the group of tents that was currently housing him and those that followed him. Behind him, Jiraiya and Yūgao were both talking about training while Ayame was asking Utakata questions and Fū was trying her hardest to stay awake. Gaara still held his expressionless face but seemed to have a somewhat happy tilt to the edges of his mouth. As the group arrived at the camp, they were greeted to the sight of Shizune and Ryūzetsu standing next to Tayuya, holding the girl up as she slowly moved her legs in a walking motion.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, making Tayuya scream before she fell on Shizune while the others placed their focus on the two. "Sorry!" Naruto said, running up to the two and helping them up before backing off.

"It's alright Naruto-kun," Shizune said while Ryūzetsu picked up Tayuya and walking her over to a chair, "With Tayuya's legs healing, I decided to help her get her leg muscles back. It's a slow process but Tayuya's legs are getting stronger." At that, Tayuya smiled at them.

"Yeah! That toad jelly really did the trick! Shizune said that if I keep it up, I can start running again by next month!" Naruto smiled at the redhead

"That great!" Naruto said, walking up to the redhead and placing a hand on her shoulder, "That means you can still be a Kunoichi!"

"I know right?" Tayuya said, "I was afraid I would have to stop." Naruto only smiled before he patted Tayuya's shoulder, making the girl smile as she looked up. "Thanks."

"For what?" Naruto asked, confused at the sudden gratitude.

"For taking me with you. I mean if you hadn't left Konoha…I would probably still be stuck in that temple." Tayuya said, extending her arms and hugging Naruto. Naruto only smiled before he returned the gesture, hugging Tayuya back. When the two separated, Naruto let out a long yawn followed by Fū, whose was shorter and less pronounced. "You tired?"

"*Yawn* yeah. We've been running since last night and ran into three patrols along the way." Naruto said, stretching a bit before he let out another yawn. "I think I've used up a lot of my energy in the fights."

"You should get some rest," Tayuya said, getting a shake of the head from Naruto.

"*Yawn* maybe after I introduce Utakata to the others…" Naruto said, rubbing his eyes before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turing his head a bit, he was Yūgao looking at him with smile before she squeezed her hand. In an instant, Naruto's eyes rolled back before he fell forward, unconscious in the woman's arms with Fū following his example in Shizune's arms.

"Where can we place him?" Yūgao asked, lifting the blonde up.

"Well, since Ayame-san destroyed two of our tents and two beds," Shizune said, making the ramen girl turn red with embarrassment, "we can place them in-"

"-my tent." Tayuya cut in, making two women look at her. "I have two beds in there…and since Shizune sleeps in Ayame's tent now, I can let them stay with me." The two looked at the redhead before they nodded and started walking away. Gaara simply walked next to Tayuya and gave her a small smile before he looked at the two women leave, missing the slight redness that dusted the girl's cheeks.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Tayuya's Tent¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Yūgao and Shizune both entered the small tent before they looked around. Like the other tents that the group was given, there was just enough space to accommodate two people and a table. One side was two cots, one clearly modified and the other plain. On the other side, a long table with different papers, books and notes scattered over it and bag full of clothes underneath it.

"I guess they have to share a bed," Shizune said, getting a raised eyebrow from Yūgao, "I made Tayuya bed with the mind to help her heal as quickly as she can. If one of them were to sleep on it, there's a risk that they could undo something. We both know that Naruto rolls around when he sleeps unless something is blocking him from doing so. I also can't take a chance with Fū here." Shizune explained, getting a nod from the ex-ANBU before they moved to the second cot.

"We can extend this bed a bit," Yūgao said, using her foot to reach under the bed. With an audible click, Yūgao pulled back her foot and smiled at the slight extension of the cot, giving it another foot of space. Shifting a bit, Yūgao laid the blonde on the bed and stepped aside as Shizune stepped up and laid Fū next to him. The two had to hold in their 'ah's' when Naruto wrapped his hand around Fū, bringing her in close while Fū shifted around so her head rested on the blonde's bicep.

"C'mon, the two need their rest," Yūgao said, turning to see Shizune holding a camera in her hands. Rolling her eyes, the woman grabbed the back of Shizune's kimono and proceeded to drag her out as she started taking pictures of the two.

-Eight Hours Later-

"They look so cute together!" A voice said, making Naruto move his head a bit.

"Keep it down! We don't want to wake them!" another hushed voice said, this one slightly deeper.

"Are you two in here again? Leave them alone and let them sleep!" A third joined, making Fū twitch her head a bit.

"Yūgao-san, you can't deny that they look so cute together like this!"

"That is no excuse for interrupting their sleep. You need to leave now or else they'll wa-" the voice said before it stopped at the sound of Naruto yawning. The blonde slowly lifted his hand to his eye and rubbed a bit before he started to open it. In front of him was Ayame, Hana and Yūgao, the last only having her head in the tent; the other two both having a camera in their hands and innocent smiles on their face.

"Ayame? Hana?" Naruto asked, rubbing his eye again before he started to get up. When he didn't move, the blonde looked down and slightly widened his eyes to see Fū snuggling her head in his chest. Looking up, he covered his eyes at the sudden flash, courtesy of Ayame who take the opportune picture. "Where…Where am I?"

"Tayuya's tent," Yūgao said, walking in and grabbing two eighteen year olds by their shirts, "Your other tent was destroyed. Go ahead and go back to sleep, I'll deal with these two." Yūgao said, leading the two away.

"No, it's alright." Naruto said, rubbing his eyes again. "What about everyone else?"

"They're at the training ground playing Shogi. You're welcome to join once you're fully awake." Yūgao said, getting a nod from Naruto. "C'mon you two…we're leaving." Yūgao said, getting protests from the two as they dragged out of the tent. Naruto just nodded before letting out another yawn before he felt Fū move around, letting out a cute yawn of her own in the process. Looking down, he smiled a bit as Fū opened her eyes slowly.

"Morning Naruto-kun…" Fū said, shifting her weight a bit, closing her eyes when she was done. Naruto only smiled lightly before he caressed the girls hair and laid back down a bit and laid back down as well. Closing his eyes, Naruto found himself in dreamland once more while Fū smiled and nuzzled her head again.

-Next Day-

Fū woke up with an odd amount of warmth around her body. Opening her eyes, she closed them at the sudden light that she was greeted with. Trying again, the girl slowly opened her eyes and looked around to see where she was.

'A tent?' Fū thought, looking up and saw Tayuya still asleep, her legs slightly elevated. 'What happened?' Looking around a bit more, Fū finally saw the arm that was wrapped around her waist, making her blush. Shifting a bit, the girl slowly started to turn around, her eyes widening as she turned and saw who was wrapping their arms around her. 'I-I slept with N-Naruto-sama?! H-how did we end up in the same bed!?'

"Mmm, morning Fū-chan…" Naruto said, snapping the girl from her thoughts and making her squeak. Looking up, Fū grew incredibly red as seeing Naruto's eyes looking down at her and a gentle smile on his face. "…sleep well?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow as Fū looked down and buried her face into his chest. "Fū-chan?" Naruto asked, bringing up his hand and shaking the girl a bit. "You alright?"

"J-just fine," Fū said, her voice muffled by Naruto's clothes, "N-naruto-sama? H-how come we're sleeping in the same bed?" Fū asked. Naruto only looked around before he looked back at Fū, gripping her shoulder slightly and pulling her away.

"Yūgao and Shizune knocked us out. Guess we slept all day yesterday," Naruto said, getting a nod from Fū. "But why are we in Tayuya's tent? What happened to ours?" Fū tried her best to shrug before she got the courage to sit up, Naruto following her example.

"Finally you two are awake…" Tayuya said, scaring the two of them before she turned her head to look at the two. "It lunch time you know." The redhead said, turning slightly so she on her side, "You two slept the entire day yesterday. No one could even wake you two up…fuck, not even was bucket of water did the trick." Tayuya said, turning on her back again before she brought up a book.

"It's lunch time?" Naruto asked, looking out the opening of the tent flap to see that everyone else was eating. The looked at one another before Fū started scooting off the bed, Naruto following her until they were both on their feet. "Thanks for letting us stay here Tayuya." Naruto said, turning to the redhead. Tayuya just gave him a thumbs up before she continued to read, Naruto and Fū both leaving the tent

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Outside¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Well, look who decided to join us for lunch." Jiraiya said, smiling as Naruto and Fū walked up to the table. "Take a seat you two, eat. You must be hungry from having a day without food." Naruto nodded before he walked up and took a seat, moving over so Fū could sit as well. Off to the side, Ayame tried her hardest to not squeal in delight while Hana subtly brought up a camera.

"What happened yesterday?" Naruto asked, looking at Jiraiya as Shizune placed a plate in front of him and Fū. The two quickly clapped their hands and prayed before they began eating, taking their time as Jiraiya began to talking.

"Well, aside from Yūgao and Shizune knocking you two out," Jiraiya said, getting a glare from the two, "Mei came by and gave Yūgao your payment for the mission. After that, we gathered together and got to know one another. After that, nothing much; with you two asleep, we had nothing to really talk about or do." Jiraiya said, getting a nod from Naruto.

"I guess I should introduce myself huh?" Naruto asked, getting a shrug from everyone else. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune. I like ramen, training and those precious to me. I dislike those that judge others, those that take advantage of others, and anyone that want to harm my friends. My hobbies are training, eating ramen, and gardening. My goal? I guess I need to find a new one…since my old one is impossible now." Naruto said, looking down. Yūgao only placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled before she rubbed the top of his head, making him smile again.

"And your name, little miss?" Jiraiya asked making everyone turn to Fū. The girl only looked up from her plate before she realized that the Toad Sage was talking to her. Swallowing what was in her mouth, Fū blushed a bit before she cleared her throat and sat up straight.

"My name if Fū, Jinchuriki of the Nanabi. I like swimming, reading and drawing. I dislike Taki, judgmental people and being alone. My hobbies are walking and reading and my dream? I guess I never thought of that before." Fu said, getting a clap from everyone while Naruto smiled at her.

"Well Fū, my name is Jiraiya, The Gama-Sennin and Naruto's mentor," Jiraiya said before he pointed towards everyone else. "That there is Shizune, former apprentice to the Slug Princess, Tsunade. That's Yūgao, Naruto's old caretaker and Ex-ANBU. There's Hana, a former member of the Inuzuka clan in Konoha and our own tracker. And the two there are Ayame and her father Teuchi, ramen cooks and old friends of Naruto." Jiraiya said, while Fū nodded and shook hands with everyone.

"Where's Utakata and Gaara?" Naruto asked, making Fū look around and see that the two weren't there.

"Utakata went with Gaara to see if they can tame Gaara's Tailed Beast." Kagura said. "Jiriaya offered to edit Gaara's seal but Utakata said that it would only anger the Ichibi; they've been gone since morning." Naruto nodded at that before he finished up the last of his food.

"You done?" Jiraiya asked, getting a nod from Naruto before Fū joined him. "Then how about we go to the Training Ground and see how their doing?" Naruto and Fū both looked at one another before they nodded in agreement. "Shizune, why don't you go and get Tayuya?" The medic nodded before she got up and left.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Training Ground¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

As the group arrived, they were greeted to the sight of Gaara and Utakata sitting across from each other, Gaara in a bubble while Utakata was watching him. Seeing the others walking up to them, Utakata stood up and motioned for them to be quiet before pointing to Gaara.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, looking at Gaara and seeing that his eyes were closed.

"Gaara is currently facing his Tailed Beast." Utakata said, looking at the red head. "He entered a slumbering state and is communicating with him. The bubble is to ensure that he contained should he lose control."

"**Feh…a useless action…"** a voice said, making Naruto look around a bit before looking back at Gaara. **"…insignificant Ichibi will not listen to anything but force…"** Naruto stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it a bit before looking back at Gaara. **"Are you even listening to me!?"** the voice roared, making Naruto jump and scare everyone else a bit.

'The Kyūbi!?' Naruto thought, trying his hardest to play off his sudden action. 'I'm just imagining it…'

"**Don't try ignoring me now you worthless insect!"** the voice said, it anger apparent. Naruto managed to hold in his surprise at the Kyūbi's voice but still jumped a bit at the loudness. **"You need to stop him now!"**

'Why? Gaara needs to get in control of the Ichibi anyway. This will be good.' Naruto thought, not seeing the harm in what Gaara was doing.

"**I've face the Ichibi and his Jinchūriki at on more than one occasion…your mother and her predecessor both had the honor of using my full power at one point and it looks like you might get the same."** The Kyūbi said, making Naruto's face turn to one of shock at hearing his mother.

'What do you mean my mom used your power?' Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes when he heard the Kyūbi laugh. 'Answer me you stupid fox!'

"**To demand answers and not give your own is rude. You've yet to answer my own question from before so don't expect anything from me until you do."** The fox said, making Naruto grit his teeth in anger, **"I suggest you keep an eye the Ichibi's container…things are about to get interesting."** Naruto quickly focused on Gaara once more and widened his eyes when he saw Gaara start to shake, the bubble starting to ripple.

"What's happening!?" Naruto asked, growling when Utakata stopped him from walking forward. "Damn it let me go! Something bad is gonna happen!" Naruto said, just before the bubbled popped and Gaara let out a yell. Naruto quickly broke of the young man's grip before slowly walking towards Gaara, his hand rising in order to grab the redhead's shoulder. Just as he was about to touch Gaara, he was thrown back by a whip of sand that shot out from the ground.

"Naruto!" Fū shouted, moving just in time to catch the blonde. Shizune and Yūgao both ran up to them checking over Naruto before looking back at Gaara. The redhead slowly raised his head, looking at Naruto with different eyes; the sclera of his eyes now black, while his irises turned yellow with pupils that each taking the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it. "What wrong with Gaara?"

"It looks like he couldn't control the Ichibi," Jiraiya said, getting into battle position while Utakata moved in front of Tayuya, Ayame and Teuchi. Naruto instantly jumped to his feet before he brought out a kunai, Fū joining him while Shizune and Yūgao got into their own respective stances. "Everyone get ready! Utakata, don't let him near those three." Jiraiya said, getting a nod from the young man.

"Nar…uto…" Gaara grunted, making the blonde stand up a bit, "…help…me…" Gaara said before he let out another yell and gripped his head. Naruto got a quick flash of what he was like when they fought in Konoha before he focused again tightened his fist.

"Don't worry, Gaara." Naruto said, his red chakra seeping out slowly until just enough to gently blow away the fog. "Leave everything to me." In an instant, the two ran forward and butted heads the shockwaves sending out another force that cleared the fog a bit futher.

"What's happening?" Tayuya asked, watching on as the others jumped in front of her to form a wall.

"No idea," Jiraiya said, looking at the two as they clashed again, Gaara's sand being used as arms against Naruto, "There's nothing we can really do in terms of interfering. With the chakra their using, we're liable to get it in our system. That could lead to chakra poisoning or something worse since not many lived after facing Jinchūriki that's has no restrictions." Everyone seemed to nod at that while Fū and Tayuya both looked with concern

-With Naruto and Gaara-

"What can I really do to help!?" Naruto said as he and Gaara were pushed away from one another again. Their attacks seemed to cancel out one another or else reflected back, albeit at a significantly weaker force. At the moment, the two were at a standstill, not really gaining an edge over each other and only staring at one another. Looking at his fellow Jinchūriki, Naruto only grit his teeth before he and Gaara dashed forward again.

"HELP ME NARUTO!" Gaara shouted as the two clashed. The shockwave from their attack sending the others flying back

* * *

A/N: That ends this one. Next time is the quick conclusion and the end of Part 1. See ya next week folks.


	19. Gaining Control

A/N: Here's the rest of the fight. Now if you didn't know, I tend to have a bad streak with fight scenes. Also, I noticed I accidentally forgot a character and edited her back into the story,but it's not a big deal. Also…this chapter will be complete bullshit and there's no denying that, enjoy.

* * *

_҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Previously¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉_

"_What can I really do to help!?" Naruto said as he and Gaara were pushed away from one another again. Their attacks seemed to cancel out one another or else reflected back, albeit at a significantly weaker force. At the moment, the two were at a standstill, not really gaining an edge over each other and only staring at one another. Looking at his fellow Jinchūriki, Naruto only grit his teeth before he and Gaara dashed forward again._

"_HELP ME NARUTO!" Gaara shouted as the two clashed. The shockwave from their attack sending the others flying back._

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Now¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto panted hard as he looked at Gaara, the redhead just as tired as he was. Their fight hadn't gone long but the two had used a large amount of energy very early and were running low, Gaara now having the sand on his back to prevent another Rasengan attack. Naruto was lucky enough to land that attack but it seemed to only piss off the redhead.

'This isn't going anywhere! I need to stop this now! But what can I do?' Naruto thought as he and Gaara both continued to look at one another. The area around them had been completely decimated, leaving a large and deep crater where they currently stood. Off to the side, Naruto saw the others were still watching their fight. 'Damn it, think! What can I do?!'

"**Try linking to his seal…"** the Kyūbi said, a deep laughter following his words. Naruto only shook his head at the fox's words and made a single hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, a cloud enveloping his before ten clones appeared by his side. All them were noticeably panting for an unknown reason and trying their hardest to stand. "What's wrong with them? Why are they like that?" Gaara only laughed before he pointed at Naruto, his sand arms having a constant flow of to them as the sand fell to the ground.

"Your clones are pathetic! They can't even handle the chakra of a Tailed Beast!" Gaara said, letting out another laugh while Naruto gritted his teeth and dispelled the clones. Lowing himself to the floor, Naruto let out a growl before he charged forward again with Gaara following his example. As the two closed in on one another, they pulled back their fist and sending them out with as much force as they could. The resulting flow of the punches sending the two backwards as it had for the past hour.

"It's time to stop Gaara! This doesn't need to go on any longer!" Naruto shouted as he landed, hoping his words would reach the redhead.

"You don't seem to understand Uzumaki! Only one of us can win and the one that does will be the strongest." Gaara shouted before he took in a large breath of air. "Now die! Wind Style: Air Bullet!" Naruto quickly moved out of the way as the blasts of air that came from Gaara's mouth parted the thin fog again.

"Gaara stop this!" Naruto roared, the shockwave from his yell being enough to stop the remaining Air Bullets. "Listen to me damn it! You need to get back into control! The Ichibi can't take over your body!" Gaara only let out the common crazed laugh as usual before taking in another breath. "Why won't he listen to me!"

"**Because you have a thick skull…"** the Kyūbi responded. **"…I've already given you a solution but you deny its acknowledgement."**

'This coming from the same fox that's tried to possess me before?' Naruto countered, 'Like hell I'm listening to whatever you say!' The blonde only heard the fox let out what sounded like a disappointed sigh. Ignoring it, the blonde focused back on Gaara before realizing that the redhead was gone. 'Where did he-' Naruto was stopped in his thoughts when he was launched forward.

"Naruto-kun!/Fū no!" Naruto quickly looked up to see Fū running towards him, Jiraiya, Yūgao and Ryūzetsu having their hands extended after her.

-A Few Minutes Earlier-

'A-are you sure that'll work?' Fū thought hesitantly, her eyes having great concern as she watched the two attack each other again. 'W-what if it doesn't work?'

"**You had used my ability before have you not?"** a voice asked, making Fū nod, **"This may be one of the few times we talk, but our connection is stable. Using my chakra will hurt but it is the only way to save your loved one."** The voice said making Fū nod again. **"His seal is what you are targeting. Link with it and the rest will be under control."** Fū nodded at that, still unsure about the whole idea. Her thoughts were stopped when she focused on the fight again, her eyes widening when she saw Naruto getting launched.

"Naruto-kun!" Fū shouted, running forward before she dropped down the slope of the crater.

"Fū no!" Jiraiya shouted, his hand just missing her shirt, Utakata and Yūgao both moving to grab the back of his shirt so he wouldn't fall forward.

'Please, please let this work!' Fū thought as she continued working, thinking of nothing but saving Naruto. Her body seemed to respond and increase her movement while red chakra started to form around her.

"Gaara stop!" Fū shouted, sliding in front of Naruto and crossing her arms. Just as the redhead connected, the sand around that was sent out dispersed around her. Naruto only looked on in surprise as Fū glared down the redhead. In an instant she ran forward, pulling her arm back and landing a hard right hook to Gaara's face that sent him flying away.

"Fū-chan…" Naruto said, getting up while Fū only smiled at him. "…how?"

"I…talk to the Nanabi…" Fū said, making Naruto widen his eyes. "…he said that as long I protect you…I can use his power…" Naruto stood there for a moment before he smiled.

"Thanks…" Naruto said, making Fū blush lightly.

"**Seems like those two have made a connection…"** the Kyūbi said, making Naruto smile more, **"…feh, for one like Chōmei to reason with a human."** Naruto grew confused at that before his attention was focused back to Gaara; the redhead having sand around his body the same way when he and Naruto first fought in Konoha.

"The Nanabi said to link to his seal…" Fū said, making Naruto look at her before shaking his head.

"**Even your other half has the brains to listen…"** the Kyūbi said, making Naruto grit his teeth.

"Shut up you stupid fox!" Naruto said out loud, making Fū look at him. "How am I supposed to believe someone who's tried to possess me more than one time?" Fū grew a little confused before she realized that Naruto was talking to the Kyūbi. "Why don't I go in there and kick your ass?" Naruto shouted, making Fū jump in fright.

"Um…Naruto-kun…?" Fū said, grabbing the blonde's hand. "What about Gaara?" At that, the two looked to see the sand around Gaara was still collecting. Realizing what he was going to do, Naruto suddenly ran forward, still holding on to Fū's hand and literally dragging her along. "N-Naruto-kun!"

"No time to explain! We have to stop Gaara!" Naruto shouted as he continued to run. When he was twenty feet away, Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned around to cover Fū just as a rush of sand shot out from Gaara. Once it stopped, Naruto let go and smiled before he turned around to see what Gaara looked back. "All that…for nothing?" Naruto asked, seeing that Gaara didn't change much, only looking like a human sized Shukaku.

"N-Naruto…" Gaara said, clutching his head before he fell to his knees. "…you need…to link…to my seal!" Gaara said, making Naruto sigh in annoyance at hearing the same advice again. "Now! Before Shukaku…takes…control!" At that, Gaara let out another yell, the sand around him spinning around until a small tornado appeared around him.

"How can get to him Naruto-kun?" Fū asked, looking at Naruto. The blonde only gritted his teeth when he couldn't think of a way for him or Fū to get near Gaara.

-With Tayuya-

Tayuya grew more and more concerned as she watched the three in the crater. It was apparent that Naruto and Fū needed help but none of them except Utakata could even get close without suffering some form of chakra poisoning. It pissed off the redhead that she couldn't do shit but also made her worry the more the fight drew on, making the three weak and possibly drawing attention from the main camp.

'For fucks sake, think! You were once part of Orochimaru's elite guard! You've suffered worse under that bastard's rule so what's a little chakra poisoning gonna do?' Tayuya thought as she looked on, the three in another standstill. 'I can't just sit here and watch! I need to help them somehow…' Tayuya thought before she felt a familiar pain on the back of her neck. Reaching up to it, a flash of realization appeared on the girls face. 'I still have a little left over…maybe I can use it.'

"Is there anything we can do Jiraiya-sama?" Yūgao asked, getting a head shake from the man.

"Unless you've experienced severe chakra poisoning before or can counter the chakra of a Tailed Beast…there's nothing we can do." Jiraiya said as he continued to watch. He was beating himself up at the moment for not interfering in Gaara's training or stopping Fū and Naruto from fighting. His mental scolding was put on hold however when he and the others felt a chill down their spines and a dark presence behind them.

"Tayuya…" Ryūzetsu said, looking at the redhead as marks began appearing on her body. That didn't last before the marks started to glow red, expanding over her skin until it turned darker. Horns appearing out form her head while her eyes turned to their golden color and her hair brightened. Without a word, the redhead started to stand, using a lot of the strength to get up before she started to walk forward.

"And what are planning on doing?" Jiraiya asked, getting the redhead's shoulder as she neared the edge of the crater.

"Simple. Those two need a distraction to get near Gaara…I'm going to give it to them." At that, Tayuya smacked away Jiraiya's hand before she walked over the edge, sliding down the slope and running just as she reached the bottom. "Naruto!" Tayuya shouted, making the blonde look up in shock. "Get ready to move!" Tayuya said pulling out a kunai and running faster towards Gaara.

"C'mon Fū-chan!" Naruto said, grabbing Fū's hand again before he also started running. Gaara simply started laughing at the two before he shifted his attention towards Tayuya. Just as the redhead was about five feet away, Gaara's arm shot out and grabbed her.

"There's no point in trying!" Gaara said as he started to pull Tayuya close. "You will all die!" Gaara shouted before he started to tighten his hand around Tayuya's body, making her scream out in pain before she stabbed the sand arm she was in. "Do you think that will even hurt me?" Gaara taunted before he tightened his grip around Tayuya even more.

"Ah! It's…not supposed to hurt!" Tayuya said, before she tried to cover herself. In an instant Gaara's arms exploded, releasing Tayuya to the ground as Naruto and Fū closed in. Tayuya reacted quickly and jumped on Gaara when his attention shifted to the other two. Pulling out another kunai, Tayuya reached as far as she could before stabbing Gaara's other arm and covering herself again. Gaara quickly used the arm that was stabbed and grabbed Tayuya off his back before he tried to throw her away. Just as he reeled his arm back, the second kunai exploded and severed his arm, sending Tayuya with it.

"He's open Naruto-kun!" Fū shouted. Naruto only nodded as he and Fū closed in, the blonde managing to fling Fū onto his back as he continued to run.

"Fū hold out your hand!" Naruto said, getting a nod from Fū before she extended her hand, Naruto raising his to match hers. Fū was about to ask why she was doing this before she felt a tingling in her hand. Looking at it, she was shocked to see that Naruto was forming the same blue orb that he had used so many times. Looking forward, Fū grew determined as she and Naruto passed five feet. "Go get him Fū!" Naruto said before he stopped, grabbing the girl and, in a show of strength, threw her forward as he was pushed back.

"R-Rasengan!" Fū shouted, as she crashed into Gaara with the blue orb. In an instant, the blue orb expanded once it reached Gaara's stomach tearing away the sand as it was driven deeper. Once the explosion happened, the two were flung away from one another, Gaara landing near Tayuya and Fū landing in Naruto's arms. "He's open Naruto…kun…" Fū said before she fell unconscious. Naruto only nodded before he walked up to Tayuya and laid Fū next to her.

"Go…help him…Naruto…" Tayuya said before she also closed her eyes and also fell unconscious. Naruto only nodded before he started walking towards Gaara, his own red chakra receding.

"My seal…it's…the tattoo…" Gaara said as he watched Naruto walk up.

'How do I link to his seal…?' Naruto wondered as he stopped at Gaara.

"**Apply chakra to your hand and touch it."** The Kyūbi said, getting a grunt from Naruto. Lowering to one knee, Naruto did what he was told and slowly pressed hand against Gaara's tattoo. Once he did, Naruto's eyes rolled into his skull before he fell to the floor next to Gaara.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Gaara's Mindscape¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto tried his hardest to block out the amount of sand that he was seeing. He didn't know where he was but it was obvious that it was some sort of desert in the middle of a sandstorm.

'Ugh…where am I? Where's Gaara?' Naruto thought as he tried to see through the sandstorm.

"I will not let you win!" Naruto perked up at that before he started scanning the area again. Not seeing anything for a bit, Naruto only gritted his teeth in frustration before he strained his ears again. "It's time I take control!" Perking up again, Naruto looked around before he finally saw a silhouette in the distance. Not wasting time, Naruto ran full sprint towards the figure as the shouting became louder and clearer.

"**It's pointless to even try and fight! I will destroy every human in the world!"** Naruto stopped in his tracks as he looked up. In front of him was Shukaku and Gaara, the Tailed Beast swiping at the redhead as he flew around on a cloud of sand.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted, catching the attention of the two before Shukaku made a move to grab him. Seeing the Sand Tanuki reach out for him, Naruto quickly started running for his life while Gaara tried to fly towards him as well.

"**Ah, well looky here! It's another little runt to kill!"** Shukaku said as he started to catch Naruto. Just as Shukaku was about to reach Naruto, Gaara swooped in and grabbed the blonde before the two began to rise. **"Get back here runts!"** Shukaku said, swinging his tail at the two. Just as it was about to reach them sand had shot in front of them and blocked the blow before it started to take a form. **"What!?"** Shukaku asked as the sand started to take the form of a woman, hands crossed over the two to form a shield.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked as Gaara looked on in shock.

"My…mother…" Gaara said, still looking at the sand figure in shock. Shukaku only laughed before he took in a breath.

"**No matter how well you control sand! I still kill you! Wind Style: Air Bullet!"** At that the giant sand tanuki pounded it's stomach, sending a large gust of air at the two. The sand structure, however, reached out one of their hands and blocked the attack before their other hand formed into a fist. Naruto and Gaara watched as the sand figure managed to land the punch and made Shukaku stumble back.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked, as the figure once again moved their hands over Gaara and Naruto.

"I didn't…" Gaara said, as he looked at the figure. As he looked on, he remembered the something he once heard when he was still young.

"_I believe…that your mother transferred her will into the sand around you with her dying breath. That's why the sand protects you whenever you're in trouble."_

Widening his eyes, Gaara only nodded before he closed his eyes and focused them back on Shukaku. Raising a hand, Gaara simply pointed at the Tailed Beast before he started to move forward, the sand figure of his mother following him as it pulled back its arm again. Once the she was close enough, the sand figure threw out her arm again and managed to make Shukaku stumble back like the first time.

"We need a way to stop Shukaku." Gaara said as he and Naruto started flying around the two sand beings that were fighting. "Unless we can find a way to bind him yet still have access to his chakra, Shukaku may never rest." Naruto nodded at that as he tried to think of a way to do what Gaara wanted.

"**Steal his chakra…"** Naruto looked up in shock at hearing the Kyūbi's voice, **"Through his tail…pull away his power…"** Naruto continued to look around before he turned to Gaara.

"Did you hear that?" the blonde asked before Gaara nodded and started circling around the two again, going straight for Shukaku's tail. "Ready?" Naruto asked, getting another nod from the redhead before they jumped from the sand they were riding. As soon as they landed, Gaara grabbed on tight to Shukaku's tail before he tried to pull away, not making any progess. Feeling something on his tail, Shukaku started swishing it around, crashing it into the floor on occasion. "Hold on!"

"**Why you little- Get off me!"** Shukaku shouted, slamming his tail into the ground again. Just as he was about to do it again, the sand figure of Gaara's mother had wrapped her arms around him, grabbing his tail and pinning it to the floor. Seeing what the sand figure was doing, Naruto instant jumped off and made a familiar hand-sign before summoning a hundrend clones

"Everyone hold on and pull!" Naruto said, grabbing Gaara's shoulder before he began pulling. Behind him, the clones started to form up and grab one another before they started to pull as hard as they could. Using all their strength, the two finally felt a tug before they were lifted in the air by Shukaku as he threw off the Sand Figure.

"**There's no way I'm going to lose to you two runts!"** Shukaku shouted before he lifted his head into the air. Naruto and Gaara only looked on in shock at the growing ball of chakra that started to form. **"This way you can both die!"** Shukaku shouted before he opened his mouth and swallowed the ball. Lowering his head, the sand tanuki was about to open his mouth before he was pulled off balance; the sand figure of Gaara's mother having grabbed and tugged on the Ichi's leg and threw him off balance.

"Naruto," Gaara said, catching the blonde's attention as he pointed at Shukaku "Do you know a way we can get him off his feet?" Naruto quickly looked at the Sand Tanuki before he grew a smile on his face and made a familiar hand-sign.

"Leave it to me! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted before thousands of clones surrounded Gaara. "C'mon!" Naruto shouted before he started to run after Shukaku. As the army of Naruto's started to move, Gaara noticed how some of them were holding out their hands before they started to form a lot of Rasengans…those that didn't have any started teaming up to make more until almost every Naruto was holding a Rasengan in their hands. "Everyone together! Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he and the many clones ran up to Shukaku and rammed their attacks into the man, causing enough force to send the Ichibi falling.

"Gaara Now!" Naruto shouted before Gaara nodded and ran forward. Grabbing Shukaku's tail, Gaara used all his strength to pull before he felt a set of hands on his shoulder pull him back.

"Rasengan!" Looking up, Gaara saw how the army of blondes were once again attaching Shukaku. After a moment, the redhead eventually felt something give way before he started walking backwards, pulling out a string of sand from the Ichibi as Naruto continued to pelt it with Rasengans. Suddenly…Gaara fell to the floor as the string of sand he was pulling finally became lose.

"**No way!"** Shukaku shouted as he slowly got up. **"To have my chakra taken from me by two runts!? I'll kill you!"** Shukaku shouted, raising his head and forming another ball. He wasn't able to make it grow however, as the sand figure of Gaara's mother had leapt on to his back and started to restrict his limbs. **"What!?"** Shukaku shouted before he started to fall down, picking up sand upon impact which sent Naruto and his clones flying. Preparing for the fall, Naruto quickly closed his eyes and waited…only to feel something soft catch him.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked as he looked at the figure that was behind him, their arm extended and sand coming from them. Once he was on the ground, Naruto turned around to look at the redhead…or rather sandhead. It was still clearly Gaara, but it looked like he was made entirely of sand…the markings on Shukaku now adorning his body. Looking at him Naruto only had one thing to say, "Whoa…"

* * *

A/N: There you go. Now before you ask, yes I copied the whole Naruto vs Kurama scene, but like I said, I have a bad streak with fight scenes...and this was bullshit. Even I know that the feats that the two did is highly unlikely but this is fanfiction. This also explains why I used the tattoo as the seal since I don't think Gaara actually has one. Anyway the next chapter should wrap up Part 1 of this story so until next week…see ya.


	20. End of Part 1

A/N: And this wraps up Part 1. This is also may seem rushed but there are times when a writer can't write exactly how they want.

* * *

_҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Previously¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉_

"_Gaara?" Naruto asked as he looked at the figure that was behind him, their arm extended and sand coming from them. Once he was on the ground, Naruto turned around to look at the redhead…or rather sandhead. It was still clearly Gaara, but it looked like he was made entirely of sand…the marking on Shukaku now adorning his body. Looking at him Naruto only had one thing to say, "Whoa…"_

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Now¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Is that you Gaara?" Naruto asked after looking over the being that was in front of him. In response, the being only nodded before the sand around it started to recede, the marking leaving as well until it was just Gaara standing in front of the blonde. "What…what was that?" The blonde asked, in complete aw as he looked at Gaara.

"Shukaku said that his chakra was being stolen as I took it." Gaara said, making Naruto look at the Shukaku in shock. "I believe that whatever strength and jutsu he had, I now possess it and can willingly summon it. I don't know the repercussions of doing so, but hopefully they aren't bad." Gaara said as Naruto nodded. "I believe that is now time to leave." Gaara said making Naruto nod.

"Right…how do I do that?" Naruto asked when he looked around. "I know I came here by linking to your seal but-" Naruto started but was cut off by the sudden clawed hand that came from the ground and pulled him under. Gaara raised a surprised eyebrow before he looked at Shukaku.

"Hopefully, we can see eye to eye one day…" Gaara said before he started to turn to sand; Shukaku only growled as he tried to get out of the grip of the sand figure.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Real World¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto woke up with a start before he got up and started to look around. Taking a moment to look at his surroundings, Naruto let out a sigh of relief at seeing that he was back in the real world and still breathing.

"Naruto…kun?" Looking to his left, Naruto let out a yelp of surprise before he dropped to his knees and slowly lifted Fū up.

"Fū-chan! Are you alright? You're not bleeding or anything right?" Naruto asked as he looked over the girl with worry. Fū only smile before she shook her head and leaned into Naruto a bit.

"No…just…a little tired. What…about Gaara?" At that, Naruto looked up to see the redhead was doing the same to Tayuya, looking her over to see if she had taken any harmful hits from him.

"He's back to normal." Naruto said, looking back as Fū as she nodded. "Why don't you get some rest?" Naruto asked, getting another nod before Fū closed her eyes again and slowed her breathing. Getting up, Naruto quickly walked over to Gaara as he used his sand to pick Tayuya up. "Is she alright?" Naruto asked as soon as he was in talking range.

"She has no wounds on her. But think her legs might be damaged again from using whatever chakra she had used." Gaara said as Naruto looked at the redhead. "We should get the two of them to Shizune right away." Gaara said, making Naruto nod before they started moving up the crater walls.

"Are you four alright?!" Shizune asked as soon as the two walked away from the edge. Quickly moving towards the two, the brunette coated her hands in chakra before running them over Tayuya and Fū. Letting out a sigh of relief, Shizune looked at the two and proceeded to check them over for any injuries.

"Is they anything wrong with them Shizune?" Naruto asked, looking at the two girls with concern.

"Don't worry…Fū is just exhausted. Tayuya seems to have hurt her legs by using her Curse Seal and slightly hurt her chakra pathways." Shizune said, making the two grow wide-eyed. "It's nothing to worry about. A day's rest should have the two of them feeling better in no time." Naruto and Gaara both let out a sigh of relief at hearing that before the saw how Yūgao and Shizune held out their arms. The two handed them off before taking a seat where they stood.

"Let's…never do that again…" Naruto said, getting a nod from Gaara. "…still, it's amazing at the power you got from that fight." Gaara nodded again before he looked at the crater that he and Naruto created. "How did it feel?" Naruto asked, getting confused look from the redhead, "you know…when you were using Shukaku's chakra?"

"Like I was in a warm embrace…" Gaara said, turing his attention back at the crater. "As the sand gather around me…I felt like I was being hugged…but also burned in various parts of my body." Naruto looked at Gaara with a little concern before he brushed it off. "Still, the…power that I felt from it was overwhelming…unlike anything I've felt before." Naruto didn't say a thing as looked at the crater.

"How did you stay in control?" Naruto asked, making Gaara smile a bit.

"One person came to mind," Gaara said, "Tayuya…"

"Really?" Naruto asked, a little surprised at the mention of Tayuya's name. Gaara only nodded before they two fell back into their peaceful silence.

"You must really care about her…" Utakata said, making the two jump a bit. "Not surprising in the slightest, she's had her eyes on you as well." The young man said before he took a seat next to his fellow jinchūriki.

"What do ya mean?" Naruto asked, making the young man smile slightly.

"It is obvious to anyone who observes her that she carries the same feelings you do towards her." Utakata said as he looked over the crater. "What prevents her from moving forwards with them is her lack of communication."

"Lack of communication?" Gaara asked, getting a nod in response.

"Yes, something is keeping you two from talking to one another. What that is I do not know but," Utakata said before he started to get up, "once that communication has been set…she'll open her heart."

"You seem to know a lot about this." Naruto said, as Utakata started walking away.

"It comes with being on your own for a few years." The brunette replied before he continued walking. Naruto and Gaara continued to watch him before he stopped and looked at them over his shoulder. "And Gaara? Saiken said to use Shukaku's chakra with caution…otherwise you'll put more at risk then you know." With that the young man continued to walk away, leaving the two to share a look with one another before they turned to the crater again.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Rebel Camp¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out a sigh as he dropped down at the table his group was given. Beside him sat Yūgao, a book in front of her before her eyes shifted over to the blonde.

"Something wrong?" Yūgao asked, seeing the blonde sigh and lay his head on the table.

"No…I'm just tired. For some reason…I just feel like all my energy is leaving me." Naruto said, turning his head to Yūgao. Yūgao only smiled softly before he reached over and rubbed Naruto's back.

"Then get some rest. It might be good for you to get some." Yūgao said, making Naruto nodded before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Naruto's Mindscape¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt a tingling sensation in his spine and looked around as his body floated on. Looking around with his eyes, Naruto only let out a tired sigh when he saw the familiar cage that that he was floating towards. Closing his eyes, Naruto tried his hardest to ignore the deep breathing that was heard beyond the bars in front of him.

"**Get up…"** a deep voice said, making Naruto groan at, **"…I said…Get. Up."** The voice said, only succeeding in making the blonde roll to his sides. **"You're trying my patience runt! Now get up!"**

"I don't wanna…" Naruto groaned out as he continued to lay in the water, "…go bother someone else…" Naruto said, smiling on the inside when he heard the fox let out a very annoyed growl. Thinking that he had won, Naruto let his body relax in the water…only for him and the water to come splashing up, sending him into the air.

"**I SAID GET UP!"** the Kyūbi shouted, its roar sending Naruto flying away. As soon as the blonde surfaced, Naruto glared at the fox that sat on the opposite side of the bars he was on. **"Are you up?"**

"Thanks to you!" Naruto shouted, getting up to his feet. "You know I'm really tired? I don't have time to listen to what you have to say!" Naruto said before he turned around and started to walk away.

"**Even it's about your mother?"** the Kyūbi asked giving a very demonic grin when Naruto stopped and looked at him. **"Interested? Then stay, if not…you're free to leave."** The Kyūbi said, turning from the cage and lifted one of his hands.

"What do you know about my mom? You're probably just lying about knowing her." Naruto said, turning around and walking back.

"**Believe in me runt! I know more about your mother than anyone else you will ever meet."** The Kyūbi said, turning around and sitting on his heels.

"And why should I thrust you!?" Naruto shouted, "Because all this time I thought you were trying to possess me to get free of this stupid seal!"

"**And helping you against the Ichibi's Jinchūriki is helping?"** The Kyūbi asked, only for Naruto to scoff at him.

"Giving advice on how to stop him doesn't make up for the times you tried to take over my body! One good thing doesn't change who you are."

"**And neither has the hundreds you've done for that pathetic village!"** The Kyūbi shouted back, making Naruto shield himself at its roar. **"Perception will not change until it is done forcefully! That's how it works and I intend to see if you can change."** The Kyūbi shouted, making Naruto glare at him.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked.

"**No matter how strong you get, actions only get you so far."** The Kyūbi said, **"It isn't until you use that power on someone do they understand what you are."**

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, his anger replaced with curiosity.

"**What do think I am?"** The Kyūbi asked, confusing Naruto.

"You're a monster; a monster that wants to do nothing but kill." Naruto said, "The same monster that attacked Konoha and the same monster that's sealed in me." Naruto said, looking at the fox at he only let out a sigh.

"**And what if I told you that I had a reason for trying to escape?"** The Kyūbi asked, making Naruto confused even more.

"Then you'd be lying. I can't trust what you say, even if you are telling the truth." Naruto said looking at the Kyūbi. "Look why are you asking me all these stupid questions?"

"**Because your mother felt the same way…"** the Kyūbi said, **"…she was just as stubborn as you were to listen to me. Even after I tried to create some form of cooperation, she would only deny me any form of it."** Naruto looked at the fox and saw it look like he was sagging with age. The two were caught in a silence as Naruto continued to look at the fox before he lowered his head.

"Why are trying to help now?" Naruto asked, making the fox look up, "After everything I've been through…why is it now that you want to change? What about when I was younger? Or when I first found out about you? Your first impression was to taunt me and make me use your chakra in order to escape." Naruto said.

"**Would it matter?"** The Kyūbi asked, **"You were already told of my existence and how I attacked the village. Would you have believed me that I was not as bad then?"**

"Probably not…but I least I would be more trusting if you started to cooperated earlier than this." Naruto said, taking a step closer to the fox. "Maybe if you tried earlier…I would've probably trusted you a bit more." Naruto said, turning around. Silence wrapped around the two again as they stood where they were, until Naruto let out a long sigh. "But I believe in second chances," the blonde said turning around, "but that's all you get…a second chance."

"**Then will you answer my question?"** the Kyūbi asked,** "Is Konoha deserving of forgiveness? Will the village you gave up so much burn to the ground with hatred? Or will it still be protected by the one they've taken advantage of?"** Naruto said nothing as he looked up at the fox, **"What will you do now that you've lost your dream? Are you justified to destroy what wronged you? Or will you still defend it blindingly and hoping for things to change?"**

"I…" Naruto started before he stopped, looking at his reflection. As he looked, he got flashes of different people ranging from Kakashi to Tsunade, all of them expression assurance of their belief in him. "…I…" Naruto said, before Sasuke appeared across from him in his reflection. Looking at the Uchiha, Naruto started to tear up, remembering that he was no longer protected by the village…remembering the time he spent there. "…I just want to forget them." Naruto said before he looked up. "To leave Konoha in the past."

"**And what are you willing to do for that?"** the Kyūbi asked, making Naruto. **"Will you simply forget them? Or will you start to cut ties with them?"** Naruto only looked at the fox before he looked down again. **"As I've said, all actions have positive and negative consequences…it up to you to decide what they are."**

"What do you mean, 'will I cut ties with them''?" Naruto asked looking up at the fox.

"**To do what the Uchiha had done to you…and sever the bonds with the village as he had. To care only for yourself and your party instead of those you can no longer converse with."** The Kyūbi said, making Naruto look nod.

"If that's what it takes…then I'll do it." Naruto said, "I'll sever the bond with everyone in Konoha who I can't talk with anymore." Naruto said, looking up at the fox and smiling.

"**If that's your answer…then I'll help you,"** The Kyūbi said, **"to sever those ties…you'll have my support along with my chakra."** Naruto nodded at that before he extended his hand, making the fox look at it before he realized what Naruto was doing and extended his fist to bump it with Naruto. **"Now, allow me to show you your mother's memories…"** At that, the ground around Naruto's started to change. Naruto blinked as he looked around before he noted how bright and vast the area he was in really was. Everywhere he looked the blonde found himself in a never ending yellow space.

"Where…am I…" Naruto asked, before he saw a felt the need to sit down. When he did, he closed his eyes and was assaulting with different images…all of them including a woman with beautiful red hair.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Tayuya's Tent (5 Hours Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around, realizing that he was back in bed in Tayuya's tent. Feeling something move, Naruto looked down and smiled at seeing Fū back in his arms, her head resting on his bicep.

"Oh, you're awake…" Naruto looked up to see Tayuya was looking at him with a book in her hands. "…we just finished eating. I think there's still some left if you hurry." The redhead said before she looked at her book again. Naruto only nodded before he tried to get up, gently moving Fū's hands to herself and resting her head on the pillow. Once he was on his feet, Naruto quickly left the tent before he came back in with a bowl of soup and two pieces of bread.

"How's your legs?" Naruto asked when he say down. Turning to the redhead, he saw how Tayuya seemed a little crestfallen at the mention of her legs.

"Because I used that cursed seal…" Tayuya said, placing the book down as she teared up, "…Shizune said that I damaged it again and reset the healing process." Tayuya said sniffling a bit as Naruto looked at her. "I have to wait another two months before I can even stand again…" Tayuya said her cries now shaking her body as she tried to hold it in. "…I…I…hate being like this! F-feeling so useless!" Tayuya said, no longer able to hold in her cries.

"You aren't useless," Naruto looked at the entrance of the tent to Gaara standing there with his arms crossed. Naruto only smiled as the redhead walked in and sat in the other seat next to Naruto. "Even as you are now, this is only a step back." Gaara said, making Naruto nod in agreement while Tayuya smiled sadly.

"Still…I just wish we had more…" At that Naruto grew confused.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked, getting up from his seat and moving to his bag under his and Fū's bed.

"That jar you had is empty." Tayuya said, watching the blonde as he dug through his duffle bag.

"Doesn't mean we're out." Naruto said, pulling out a scroll and showing Tayuya. "The toads did give me more than one ya know." Naruto said, walking up to the table and unsealing another jar before he opened it and took a sip. Tayuya could only gawk at the blonde as he walked up to her and removed the blanket around her legs. Seeing him getting ready to spit on her, Tayuya gritted her teeth and waited. She opened her eyes in surprise when Gaara took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, making her blush slightly before she gripped his hand tighter.

"Fuck…" Tayuya breathed out as Naruto took another sip, making the redhead curse again. The only thing she could really focus on was smacking the blonde for making her worry over nothing.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Outside (An Hour Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out a sigh as he walked out the tent that Tayuya, Fū and he currently occupied. After he coated Tayuya's legs with the oil once more, he explained what happened when he linked to Gaara's seal earlier that day. While the redhead was concerned for the both of them, she was also excited when she heard how Gaara had managed to take Shukaku's chakra for his own. From there, Naruto talked to the two of them about what they would be doing after the war ended; the two both agreeing to continue to follow Naruto after the war.

"*Heavy Sigh* That won't work…kid needs the balance everything…" Stopping and looking up, Naruto instantly grew curious when saw Jiraiya sitting at their table and started writing something down. Every now and then, the man would stop and mumble to himself before he would continue to write down whatever was on his mind. Seeing no harm in asking what the Toad Sennin was writing Naruto walked up him and took a seat.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, making the man jump and grip the brush in his hand tightly.

"Ah Naruto, it's just you." The Toad Sennin said, before he looked at the scroll in front of him. "It's nothing, just some note and plans."

"Really?" Naruto asked getting up and looking at the scroll before Jiraiya started to roll it up. When he was done, Naruto simply sat down and crossed his arms before a thought crossed his mind. "Hey, Ero-sennin," Naruto said, making the man a bit angry at his nickname. "Do you know how my father was?" the blonde asked, making the man look up quickly.

"You know who you parents are?" The Toad Sennin asked, before Naruto shook his head.

"Just my mother…the fox wouldn't say anything about my dad." Naruto said, making Jiraiya a little curious. Seeing no harm in telling the kid, Jiraiya let out another heavy sigh before he looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Gaki, your father's name was…Minato Namikaze, but you may have known him as the Yodaime Hokage." Jiraiya said, watching to see if Naruto would show any kind of reaction. When he got none, the Toad Sennin grew confused. "You're not surprised?"

"Not really…" Naruto said, "I don't think my parents would've let him take me away. Not unless he was the Hokage himself." Naruto said, resting his head on the table. "I don't think he could ask someone to give up their child, so he made the ultimate sacrifice and gave up his own." Naruto said before he looked at Jiraiya again. "What about my mom?"

"Your mother? I don't know much but I do know she had quite the temper." Jiraiya said, smiling when he remembered the times Kushina got angry and unleashed hell. "I also know that she wasn't from Konoha like your old man. She was from Uzushiogakure…home to the Uzumaki and one of the most feared clans in the world. But that was before it was destroyed by a joint attack from three villages." Jiraiya said, making Naruto nod.

"Well, at least I got to know their names." Naruto said as he looked up and smiled. "Someday…I'm gonna go to Uzushio; and visit the home of my clan." Jiraiya only smiled at the blonde before they two were back in their silence. "I got another question…"

"Yeah?"

"Is there a way to bring someone into your family through seals?" Naruto asked, making Jiraiya raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" Naruto only smiled at him before he looked out at the night. Jiraiya could only watch in confusion before he let out a sigh again.

* * *

A/N: And that wraps up Part 1 of this story. The next chapter will be in Part 2 and continue with the war. Also in case you didn't notice, I'm starting to upload every Saterday or Friday around or after 8 Pm MDT.


	21. 2 and Half Years Later

A/N: This chapter is the start of the Part 2 in the story and will finish up the war along with other things after.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Open Field¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Within the deep fog that covered Mizu no Kuni, three people stood on hill as they observed the compound below them. One of them lowered binoculars from their eyes while the other two focused their attention on them.

"How many?" One of the three asked.

"I counted twenty. Five of which are keeping watch from the tower, four groups of two each stationed at the main entrances and the rest patrolling around." Was the response they got as the three continued to look at the compound below the,

"It seems Yagura is stepping up his defenses." The third said, getting a nod of agreement from the others. "Any ideas?"

"I got one…" the binocular holding figure said before he stood up. "…here's what we do."

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Compound¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

_"Kitsune, I've arrived at point B."_

_"I've also arrived at point C."_

"Alright you two…I'm arriving at point A now." 'Kitsune' answered as he pressed against a wall.

_"Are you sure about this?"_

"Positive, if this goes well then it'll be over pretty quickly." 'Kitsune' said as he looked around.

_"As long as we don't have to fight this time, I'm ready."_

_"Same here."_

"Alright…get moving."

"_Hai."_ Moving with speed and balance, the figure ran up the wall he was against before diving into nearby bushes. Across the compound, another figure was doing just the same as the third started making noise on the outskirts of the compound. As soon as the figure saw that the coast was clear, he dashed forward and leaned against another wall before taking a deep breath.

"Did you hear?" 'Kitsune' stopped his movements and strained his ears as he listened on to the conversation.

"Hear what?"

"The Mizukage recently encountered the leader of the rebellion. The two fought with each other but it was interrupted and led to the escape of the rebels' leader." 'Kitsune' grew even more curious at that and moved in closer. "Right now, he's getting ready to take out the rebellion once and for all."

"Good, I miss my family." 'Kitsune' only narrowed his eyes before he continued on his way, sticking to the shadows as he moved about. Reaching a large building, he scanned the area before picking the lock on it and entering.

"Jackpot…" Kitsune said as he looked at the countless boxes and containers that held various materials and supplies. Walking up to one of the containers and opening it, the figure smiled at the cloth that was stored inside.

"Is it there?" 'Kitsune' jumped in fright before turning around. Glaring at his partner, 'Kitsune' only nodded before he pulled out a scroll and started to unroll it. Without a word, the two went to work, sealing the various containers away in their scrolls.

"Hey…where Namekuji?" 'Kitsune' asked before he was greeted by the sight of a body breaking through the doors. The two turned around and reached for their weapons before they eased up at their third companion. "What the hell?"

"We've got trouble…"

"_Surrender now! We have the entire compound surrounded! Remove any weapons on you and come out!"_

"How the fuck did you trip the alarm!? I thought you were outside the compound!" 'Kitsune' shouted before he felt a tap on his shoulder. "What?"

"It would be best that you finish this later. We need finish up or else flee…I sense them converging on our location." 'Kitsune' just let out a heavy sigh before glaring at the third member.

"You two hurry up and finish." The two only nodded as 'Kitsune' looked at the front door.

'What do think I should do?' 'Kitsune' thought as he continued to look at the door. 'We were ordered no fatalities and there are about a few dozen of these guys.'

"**Take the simple approach. You still have some smoke bombs don't you? Just throw them and seal yourself in until you're all done."** 'Kitsune' simply nodded before he reached in the back of his pockets and pulled out a few.

"You've got three minutes you two!" 'Kitsune' shouted before he threw the smoke bomb, covering up the entrance. As soon as the smoke appeared, 'Kitsune' grabbed one of the door put it back into place before slamming his hand on it. Once 'Kitsune' removed his hand, he turned around and held up his hand. "Two minutes!"

"Almost done," one of the other figures said as he sealed another crate away, "How are we going to get out of here anyway?"

"I set up a back-up plan just in case." 'Kitsune' said as he looked at the seal, "One minute!"

"That's the last of it! Let's get out of here!" 'Kitsune' before he grabbed the wrists of his two companions. As soon as they touched, there was a quick flash of light before they were gone just as the seal gave way and countless Kiri-nin stormed in.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Open Fields¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

In an open field roughly five miles away, another flash was seen before the three figures were flung from a tree. Once Kitsune and one of his companions landed, he was hit with the other that landed on top of him

"Ah fuck! Gaara, get off of me please." 'Kitsune' said before he pushed the one who landed on top of him. "Utakata, do you mind explaining to me how did the alarm go off?"

"You know as well as I do that anyone affiliated with Kiri has stepped up their security. Adding to that, Mei-sama even said that that Kiri's forces are being more cautious. This was one of those instances where it helped them to be prepared." Utakata said as he started to stand up and dust himself off. 'Kitsune' just let out a frustrated sigh before he tore his mask off and let it fall to the ground, a soft thud heard as it landed.

"This is getting too risky to do." 'Kitsune' said before he took a seat and looked to the sky. His two companions followed his actions and took off their masks before they let them fall to the floor alongside his. "This war has to stop soon…"

"We're the only ones who can do it Naruto. If not for us and the things we've done, Mei would've lost by now." One of the two said as he took a seat, resting a hand on his blonde leader. Naruto only nodded before he lowered his head and let out a long exhausted sigh before falling on his back.

"Still, we've been doing this for the past two and half years Gaara. Even Mei said that this war will have turned into a ten year one next week because of how long it's taking for it to end." The two others nodded again as the continued to look up at the sky. "I just want this to end soon." Naruto said before he closed his eyes and jumped to his feet again. "But complaining about it won't do anything, so let's just get back to base. I still have one more jump in me."

"Are you sure it's alright to use your father's jutsu so much? His notes did state that it used up large amounts of chakra with each use unless you had very acute chakra control." Utakata said as he stood up followed up by.

"Relax, alright? You act like I've been doing this all day." Naruto said before he extended his arms. Without a word, the two simply bumped fists with the blonde before they disappeared in another flash.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Main Rebel Base¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Yūgao let out a sigh as she walked up to a chair and took a seat that was near a table. While the mission she had come from wasn't a hassle, it was the fact that she had done six of the in a row that made her body tense. Add to that, she was the first to return to camp and rest, the others having gone on their own missions. Kagura had taken Fū, Tayuya and Ryūzetsu on a mission to collect some supplies while Jiraiya was sent out to collect information. Shizune and Hana had actually gone to town to get some supplies for medicines leaving only the Ichiraku at the base for the week.

"I should get Kagura to give me another massage…" Yūgao said with a small smirk. While it was awkward at first, the two ex-ANBU members found themselves in a relationship with one another at the assistance of Naruto. "…I just hope she comes back soon." Yūgao said before she relaxed in her chair. Letting out a relieved sigh, Yūgao's head lifted up when she felt a shift in the air and the sound of three grunting boys.

"He-hey Yūgao!" Naruto said, making the woman look down and smile. "How's Kagura doing?" the blonde asked, using his strength to shove the other jinchūriki off of him.

"Last time I've checked? She was very happy," Yūgao said, before she looked at the blonde. "Still mastering your father's jutsu?" the woman asked before Naruto nodded, smiling lightly before he got took a seat with the others. "Well, for now it's just you three, me and the Ichiraku." Yūgao said before she placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it a bit. "My neck is killing me though…"

"Need a massage?" Naruto asked, making Yūgao shake her head.

"I'll have Kagura give me one once she gets back." Yūgao said while Naruto and the others just shrugged.

"Just…promise to put up a sound barrier or something this time," Naruto said, making Yūgao turn red with embarrassment, "I don't think Fū can hold herself back again." Gaara only smiled while Utakata just chuckled. "What are you two laughing at? Don't think I didn't moans those sounds from your tent Gaara! Or how red Ayame is in the morning!" Naruto said making the two shut up immediately. "Remember, hurt them in _anyway_ and I hurt you in _every_ way."

"No need to remind us," Utakata said before a storm cloud appeared over his and Gaara's head. It was no secret that Naruto was the 'protector' of Tayuya and Ayame, watching over them and those who come near them. If he so much as senses that one of them is sad, you can bet that the blonde will be on the hunt for the poor son of bitch that made either one of the two that way. The two were actually the first to experience it, having their asses get kicked into next week when they both made the two sad.

"I try not to hurt Tayuya, but you know how she gets sometimes." Gaara said before he coughed into his hand. Naruto only smirked at them before looking back at Yūgao. The woman only chuckled at them before she stood up and went to her tent. Naruto just waved at her before leaning back in his chair and looking at the two who were still left. During the two and a half years the group had stayed in the war, they've all changed both in appearance and in skill.

The short blonde that once had dreams of fame and respect had grown, now reaching the chest of Jiraiya instead of his waist. His hair was cut short as well, while the headband he wore was now tied to his right bicep. His attire also changed from the clothes he had when he started, the leather outfit that he once wore was changed to a black uniform-style jacket with rear coattails. His shoes now reached to the middle of his shin while his pants ended just above it, parts of it being held down with bandages

Gaara now wore a crimson long-sleeve shirt with several buttons and pants that match the colour of his shirt. He also wore a brown belt with a smaller sand gourd strapped to his left side due to his control over sand and Shukaku's cooperation. While it was simple, Gaara also took a precaution and wore seal enhanced mesh armor underneath his attire at all times. Another prominent feature was the redhead's eyes, the pupils now having changed to that of Shukaku while still retaining their pale blue-green color.

Utakata hadn't change his attire as much as the other, still having an open Kimono, the twenty-six year old only added mesh armor to his appearance like Gaara.

"So what are you two going to do until the others get back?" Naruto asked, as he rolled his head around to pop his neck.

"We could occupy our time with a game of Shogi," Gaara said as he looked around, "It would be the best option besides sleeping; it is midnight after all."

"As much as like to not bother Ayame-chan at this hour, I do need some rest." Utakata said, getting up and waving at the two as he left,

"So, how about that game of Shogi?" Naruto asked before Gaara got up and went to his tent.

-2 Hours Later-

"And with that, I win." Naruto said as he moved a piece. Gaara simply let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair and looked at the board. As he looked on, a pair of hand encased his eyes before he felt a chin rest on his shoulder.

"Aniki beat you again?" a voice called out making Gaara smiled a bit and nod. "I guess that means I can't give you a victory kiss." The voice said before the hands on Gaara's eyes moved away. Looking up, Gaara saw how Fū was sitting in Naruto's lap as the two kissed before he looked behind him and saw Tayuya standing there with her arms crossed. "What?"

"You look beautiful," Gaara said, making Tayuya smiled a bit. The redhead was once taller than him had shrunk, due to her bonding with Naruto's blood and joining his family. Her coffee brown eyes were now a light amethyst color while her hair grew more vibrant and was now in a high ponytail. The monk attire that she once wore was now replaced with mesh under-armor that was covered by a black no-sleeve jacket that had a small bowl around her neck due to extra fabric. Her pants were now beige capris that, like Naruto, were bandaged at certain parts.

"Alright you two…can you save it for later." Tayuya said, looking at Naruto and Fū as they continued kissing.

"Says the one who was planning to do the same," Fū said when she detached from Naruto. Tayuya just shrugged before she moved around Gaara and sat in his lap, mimicking Fū by wrapping her arm around the redhead's neck. Naruto only chucked as the two started kissing one another while he continued with Fū. Once the two separated, Naruto stood up with Fū in his arms and waved at the two.

"You know I think you're beautiful too?" Naruto said as he carried Fū; the girl only nodded as she leaned into Naruto's chest and went to sleep. Arriving at his tent, Naruto quickly walked forward before he placed Fū on the bed.

"Naruto-kun…can you take off my things?" Fū asked as she laid on her side. Naruto just nodded before he went to started removing Fū's gear, looking over his girlfriend in the process.

"Sure." Her hair was long enough to get a small low-hanging ponytail. Her clothes were now replaced with a green short kimono, one of the sleeves stopping at her bicep while the other reached the middle of her forearm. Her mid-section was wrapped in large cloth that acted as corset of sorts while tied with a black obi. While she didn't technically wear pants, the kimono was just long enough to reach her mid-thighs, which was short enough to show she had mesh armor underneath. Other than that, her shoes were given to her by Mei, it being silver heels with shin-guards on the front.

"Like what you see?" Fū asked, noticing that Naruto was looking her over. Naruto just blushed before he smiled and leaned in for a kiss, which Fū happily gave. When the two separated, Naruto laid next to Fū before wrapping her up in a hug like he always did. Fū just hummed at the gesture before she leaned against Naruto and closed her eyes.

-Next Morning-

Fū slowly opened her eyes and let them adjust to light that entered her and Naruto's tent through the netting openings above. Once she was used to the light, Fū slowly got up and moved Naruto's arms from her body before stretching and popping her joints into place. Feeling that everything was in place, Fū quietly walked out of the tent to get some breakfast from Ayame and Teuchi; the two ramen chefs having become popular for their many noodle dishes.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Outside¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"I hope they're serving Naruto-kun's favorite." Fū said quietly before she saw Tayuya and Ryūzetsu walking out of their tent. Ryūzetsu was dressed in her usual attire of a grey kimono with a small obi around her waist. The right side of her kimono had a long sleeve while the other side was sleeveless, showing the mesh armor she is wearing underneath while her pants stopped mid-calf. The bandana that she usually wore now tied around her neck like scarf while her hair was cut short and now in a bun. "Morning you twom," Fū said happily before the two waved at her, "getting some breakfast?"

"Why wouldn't we? They're supposed to be serving Naruto's favorite today. Once word gets out, everyone will be swarming Mr. Ichiraku at breakfast." Ryūzetsu said, getting a nod from Tayuya as the two walked beside her. Fū smiled as she looked at her two best friends before placing her arms around their necks and bringing them close. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just happy to have the two of you as friends," Fū said with a smiled before someone spoke up.

"Oh? And here I thought you like me and Ayame around." Turing around, the girls smiled at seeing Hana standing behind them. The twenty-one year old now wore Yūgao old ANBU armor with the exception of the flak jacket which was one from Kiri that some of the rebels managed to snag. Fū just smiled before she welcomed the former Inuzuka into the groups before the four continued their mission of getting breakfast.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Naruto and Fū's Tent (With Naruto)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto groaned lowly as he rolled over in bed and slowly opened his eyes just as Fū had done when she woke up.

'Fū-chan's probably getting breakfast…' Naruto thought as he looked at the opening on the top of the tent, 'I should probably get some too…*Yawn* What about you Kurama?' Naruto asked before he was met with a low growl in the back of his mind.

"I'm trying to sleep here…" A deep voice said before a light snore was heard in the back of Naruto's mind.

"Alright, just asking…" Naruto said before he sat up and stretched. "…I guess I can just start training again. I've got nothing to do for until Mei get back." Deciding on that, Naruto simply got up from the bed before he started getting his equipment. Looking himself over, Naruto nodded at his appearance before he walked out of his tent.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯ Outside¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out another yawn as he left the tent, Gaara joining him as he left his and Tayuya's tent as well.

"You gonna train too?" Naruto asked before he got a nod from Gaara. "So am I." Without any more words, the two started walking away from the tents and towards their training ground. "Where do you think Mei is?"

"Likely on her way back as we speak." Gaara said as he and Naruto continued to walk

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Open Field¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Ao! Hurry up or I'll kill you and leave you here!" a woman shouted as she ran across the open field. Behind her were two men, one with an eyepatch and the other with a bandaged sword on his back.

"Mei-sama! Why the rush?"

"Simple Chōjūrō-kun, we need to talk to Naruto about ending this war." The two men only widened their eyes before the focused on their leader, matching her speed as they ran back to their main base.

* * *

A/N: I think it's a good time to stop there. So what do you think? I'm really tired right now to I'm going to take a nap and then start the next chapter.

P.S. Yes, Naruto and Gaara are based on their 'The Last' appearance while Fū, Tayuya were from pictures that I saw once and Ryūzetsu's clothes were based on Shizune in epilogue of the manga. Hana's outfit is self-explanatory; also just assume that Shizune is dressed the same way as her epilogue like Ryuzetsu while Yūgao is dressed in a more appropriate form of Kagura's outfit. Jiraiya…is still dressed the same as he always is cause you just can't change that.


	22. The Impending War

A/N: This is just before the whole 'One Day War' from the original.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Training Ground¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out a large sigh as he continued to walk with Gaara towards the groups training ground. Arriving at the area, Naruto smiled at the black ground that filled in the crater the two had created two and a half years ago. When Mei had found out what had happened and saw the crater the two had created, she quickly filled it was lava until only about a few centimeters were left unfilled. While it did scare the group that Mei could spit lava from her lips, they quickly got over their shock when Mei said that most of the rebellion was composed of Gekki Kenkai users. Since then, the team had claimed the area as their official training ground, getting no objections from anyone else.

"Ready?" Naruto asked as he rolled his shoulders and took a seat on the cooled lava.

"Do you really need to ask such a thing?" Gaara asked, before he sat a foot from Naruto. Naruto just smiled a bit before the two raised their hands up, concentrating immediately on the center while they started sending out their chakra. As they increased the chakra that was gathering in between their hands, Naruto started to turn his and make it swirl in wild directions. Gaara simply concentrated his chakra with Naruto before he started focusing on his hand, moving his chakra towards it and creating a shell.

"Almost there…" Naruto said, getting a nod from Gaara as the two increased their chakra while still keeping it at an 8:2 ratio of their own chakra. "…now!" Naruto said, making Gaara nod before they two both stood up and held their hands up. Just as they steadied themselves, the ball of chakra shot from their hands and into the air before exploding and parting the fog around the area.

"**Not bad. Eventually you might be able to perform an actual Tailed Beast bomb…"** A voice said in Naruto's head, making the blonde cross his arms.

"Can it Kyūbi. I thought you were sleeping?" Naruto said, making Gaara look at the blonde.

"**I was, but now I think I want to come out."** The Kyūbi said, making Naruto shake his head.

"That was only for breakfast. You want out? Beg." Naruto said smirking when he heard what sounded like a growl in his head. "I might trust you, but that doesn't mean you have a lot of privileges." Naruto smiled again when he heard the fox only growl. "Besides, you just might aggravate Shukaku again and I am not going to be the one to stop Tayuya from kicking your ass again." Naruto said before he heard a third growl from the Kyūbi.

"**You know damn well that I was holding back!"** The Kyūbi roared while Naruto only rolled his eyes.

"And why's that? You know she's a kunoichi right? Add to that, she's part of my family now? And then there's the fact that she's taken hits from me and Shukaku individually. What reason do you have from holding back? I mean aside from Gaara and Shukaku ganging up on you." Naruto asked, making Gaara nod but for a different reason.

\- With Gaara -

"**Are those two arguing again?"** Shukaku asked, getting a nod from Gaara. **"Why can't they use inside voices? I was sleeping."**

'Your guess is as good as mine.' Gaara thought as he watched the blonde talk to himself. 'And it's not as if he can't, he was first out of me, him and Fū to establish a connection.'

"**He would disagree with you on that."** Shukaku said, getting Gaara to shake his head slightly.

'Threatening me when I was young does not count. I didn't know what you were at the time and thus had no connection to you.' Gaara thought, making the tanuki shrug.

"**Just shut them up; I would like some rest."** Shukaku said before Gaara nodded. Refocusing back on the two, Gaara just shook his head before walking up to Naruto.

"Can you wrap this up? Shukaku is getting a little irritated at hearing you two arguing." Gaara said making Naruto stop. Looking at the redhead, Naruto just nodded before shut up. "If you wish to continue to fight…let it be an internal conflict."

"You got it." Naruto said, pointing at him and clicking his tongue before he sat down again to meditate. Over the past two and half years, Kagura, Yūgao, Shizune and Jiriaiya took it upon themselves to train Naruto, Fū, Tayuya, Gaara, Ryūzetsu and Hana. Compared to when they had first started, the five young kids' skills had increased to compare to that of a freshly minted Jōnin. Though it would've have be so had it not been from the intensive training under the adults' joint tutelage.

Tayuya and Ryūzetsu had been made to focus on their taijutsu, and ninjutsu, to account for the weakness their of such low skill. While the girls' taijutsu was hardly weak, it paled compared to Kagura's intensive training as an ANBU. The two were also taken under the tutelage of Shizune when she found the two were fit to become a medic with their impressive chakra control.

Gaara merely focused on what he always did, refining and controlling his sand, something the adults had been perfectly fine with after witnessing just what he could do with it firsthand. That didn't excuse him from much though as he was still trained in taijustu as well as genjutsu for cases where his sand couldn't be used. Recently he had been focused on training in his father's techniques that were in the scrolls that he had with him, only incorporating broken down metal scraps into his own sand, to lighten the need for just magnet release.

Utakata had trained on his own for the most part, only asking for help in actual combat and practice. The connection with his Tailed Beast was also improved with him to where he could do a partial transformation. Other than the increased reserves, chakra control and jutsu options, the man also introduced the Ichiraku family to the world of chakra. Showing the power of sealing scroll, tree walking and water walking.

Though out of entire group, Naruto and Fū were the ones who grew the most due to Yūgao and Jiraiya as their personal tutors. It wasn't easy in any sense as the two turned out to be complete slave drivers when it came to training. While Yūgao had focused on their taijutsu and genjutsu, Jiraiya had focused on their ninjutsu and chakra control. Besides the hellish training the two had gone through, it benefitted them when their control made even the most strenuous of jutsu and actions seem like practice.

Gaara just sighed before he crossed his arms and looked towards the camp, catching Naruto's attention again after a few minutes. "Are you seriously waiting for the girls?" the blonde asked getting a nod from Gaara. "You've fallen hard for my sister you know."

"It isn't the matter of my relationship towards your sister; more to the matter of the fact that she is the only one beside Ryūzetsu who can't beat me within a matter of seconds." Gaara said while Naruto just shook his head.

"Whatever you say Gaara…you've fallen hard." Gaara was about to send out some of his sand before the two of them looked towards the opposite direction of camp. Waiting for a second, the two released their tensed muscles when Mei, Ao and Chōjūrō popped out from the fog. "Mei? What are you doing here?"

"Naruto! We have to talk…you and everyone else with you!" Mei said as she tried to catch her breath. Naruto simply stood up and crossed his arms before he spoke up again.

"Does it have to do with your little encounter with Yagura?" Naruto asked, making Mei tense up.

"Ho-"

"I heard two Kiri-nin talking about it; apparently Yagura has some kind of plan to end this war. That true?" Naruto asked, making Mei lift a finger before she put it down and hung her head. "I'll get everyone else." Naruto said before he motioned Gaara to follow him. When the two left, Mei only let out a sigh before she stood up.

"He can be a nuisance when he figures out things." Mei said before she also started walking back.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Mei's Tent¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

As Naruto and his group entered the tent, they immediately felt the serious atmosphere that filled the place as Mei looked at a map. Behind her, Ao and Chōjūrō were looking over a list of supplies and other things.

"We're here." Naruto said, causing the three to all look up. "What do want?"

"Close the flap and make sure no one can hear us." Mei said, making the group tense before they went to work, Yūgao and Shizune both closing the tent while Naruto and Jiraiya started placing seal down. Once all that was done, Mei clasped her hands together and rested her chin on it. "Chōjūrō!" Mei said making the teen nod before he stepped up.

"Over the week that Mei-sama has been gone, she encountered Yagura." Naruto nodded at that while the others grew a little wide-eyed. "During the exchange, we've found out that Yagura has been rooting out anyone with a Kekkei Genkai and gathering them. The fight was interrupted due to outside interference but Yagura did announce that he's executing those with a Kekkei Genkai a week from now." Naruto's eyes widened with shock before he grabbed Chōjūrō by the shoulders.

"Are you sure that's what he said?" Chōjūrō nodded as the rest of the group looked towards Mei for confirmation. There was complete silence before Naruto spoke up.

"So what's your plan?" The blonde asked while Mei simply closed her eyes.

"We wait…" Mei said making many look at her like she was crazy. "…we don't know if Yagura is simply saying this to lure us out but-"

"-but it would be stupid to follow through with an attack." Jiraiya said, "And I can tell you for a fact that he is not bluffing." Everyone turned their attention towards the Toad Sennin as he crossed his arms. "The past week I've been out to gather information, I've found that a massive amount of shinobi from Kiri have been moving. Large supplies of rations as well as a number of supplies were being transported out of Kirigakure."

"Were you able to locate the where the valley is?" Mei asked, standing up and pointing to the map. Jiraiya just nodded before he walked up and put his finger down on the map, making Mei's eyes widen.

"That's what he meant…" Mei said, making everyone look at her with some confusion, "…that valley, was where me and Yagura first fought and the one where the civil war was officially started."

"Think you can send a group to scout out the place?" Jiraiya asked, only for Mei to shake her head. "Why not?"

"It's too risky. If Yagura is setting up there, sending anyone will put them in danger." Mei said, before Naruto stepped up.

"Then why don't I send some clones?" the blonde asked. "They can scout out the area and dispel when they're done. No risk to anyone and we can see what the area looks like." Naruto said, getting Mei into a thinking pose for a minute.

"Alright, but no more than three," Mei said, before Naruto nodded and made a familiar cross hand-sign. Once the three clones were created, Mei watched as they left the tent.

"What now?" Fū asked before Jiraiya crossed his arms.

"Now we wait," The Toad Sennin said, getting a nod from everyone in the tent.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯ Center of Camp (Three Days Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

The center of the rebel camp was in absolute chaos. After three days had passed, Naruto told Mei about everything his clones had seen before they dispelled. Soon after Mei called everyone to the center of the base where nearly all of the shinobi in the camp had been informed of the news and were now gathered in the meeting grounds, shouting out their own opinion and adding to the general mayhem. Several of the rebels were yelling and arguing about what to do but no clear voice could be heard in the ruckus.

"This is getting us nowhere." Kagura commented while everyone seemed to nod in agreement.

"Alright, everyone settle down," Mei shouted as the arguments only increased in volume, "Everyone please calm down!" Mei said only for her voice to be lost in the commotion of the rebels.

"HEY! MEI SAID SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN!" Naruto shouted, flaring out his chakra and accessing a bit of the Kyūbi in order to get everyone's attention. Hearing the blonde's voice, the shinobi that were speaking gradually quieted till nothing but the wind was heard. Nodding at Naruto, Mei cleared her throat before she spoke up again.

"Yes, the scouts that were sent out had reported that the prisoners of the camps are indeed being transported to an unknown valley where Yagura had stationed his main army. Therefore we can only conclude that he intends to carry out his threat."

"It's obviously a trap." Jiraiya surmised as he stepped up to the center for everyone to hear him. "If he wanted to just kill them he could've done it quietly without any of us knowing. That fact that he would announce it like that means that he's expecting us to try and save them."

"The clones I sent to that valley showed me that it's definitely a trap." Naruto said before he also stepped up. "There are grottos along the cliff that are perfect to hide an ambush while the water along the bottom means that we would be using chakra right from the start. We walk in and there's nowhere to run."

"The best option," Mei mused, "Would be to wait and hold out against Yagura so we can gather more forces." Naruto's head whipped up.

"What? Did you just say to wait them out?" Naruto asked, bewildered that Mei said that.

"Naruto understand this," Ao explained. "The decision made complete sense in terms of playing this strategically; after all, not everyone could be saved, especially in a time of war." As he spoke, many of the rebels nodded, murmuring in agreement. Jiraiya placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder before he spoke to him in an eased voice that everyone heard.

"There's a saying about war gaki. Kill one to save ten, kill ten to save a hundred, kill a hundred to save a thousand, and kill a thousand to save millions. There were times when the few had to be sacrificed in order to save the many." Everyone else except for Fū and Gaara seemed to nod in agreement. Naruto just grit his teeth before he shoved Jiraiya's hand off and glared at Mei.

"How could we hope to save ten if we don't have the courage to save one? There must have been thousands of people down there in that valley, innocent men, women and children about to be executed for something they never had any power over." Naruto shouted at the woman as everyone tensed.

"What was the point of fighting if all you're going to do is to replace Yagura's cruel and tyrannical regime with an equally heartless and callous one?" Fū asked before she stood next to Naruto. "So what if there's little to no chance of actually being able to save them? Even if the odds were low, they weren't zero and that's what matters the most."

"This is war Naruto. The smart thing to do is wait and see if Yagura will go through with his plan. If he doesn't then we can plan out something in order to get his prisoners out." Mei said as Naruto continued to glare at her. "And if he does…we'll take more drastic measures." Mei said before Naruto started to back down.

"That would be the smart thing to do." Naruto said before he looked up at Mei again, "But who ever said, I was smart. I'm going to go save them." Nearly every face there turned to him in shock as he turned around and started to leave.

"Didn't you agree that it was a trap?" Mei asked, causing Naruto to stop and look back.

"Yeah."

"And you're still going to go?"

"Yeah."

"Do you even have a plan?" Naruto paused before looking at Mei again.

"I'll think of something along the way." Naruto said before he turned around and started to lift his foot again.

"We'd be outnumbered and out maneuvered." Mei protested, hoping to talk Naruto out of leaving. "You can't seriously expect any of us to actually go with you."

"I never expected anyone to go." Naruto told her, "Going to save those people is my personal decision, no one else's. If you don't want to go then you have the right to make that choice… and so do I." Naruto paused before he looked at the entire rebel army. "I'm not stupid enough to have any delusions about what I'm getting myself into. I'm not expecting a glorious or painless death. No matter what happens…I promise to make Yagura realize his mistake in starting this war… and I don't go back on my promises." When no one seemed to oppose him, Naruto just turned around for the third time before he was stopped again.

"You're not going alone Naruto-kun." Fū said before she also stepped up, "No matter where you go, I'll always be at your side." Naruto just smiled at he before Fū ran up to his side and held his hand.

"If Aniki is going, then so are we." Tayuya said firmly before she and Gaara walked up to Naruto and Fū. Mei only looked on in disbelief as the rest of Naruto's group also joined him, even gathering some of the closer rebels.

"Whoever's coming, pack your things and meet by the west side of the camp an hour from now." Naruto said before his groups and those with him left to gather their belongings.

-1 Hour Later-

"Everyone ready?" Naruto asked as he looked behind him, a group of at least twenty behind him. "Then let's head ou-"

"Hold on!" a voice cut in causing everyone to turn around. Behind the group stood Mei with her hands on her hips and the rest of the rebels behind her. "Are you serious about heading to that valley?" Naruto just nodded at her before shifting the weight of some of his gear. "You know I've heard others do some extremely reckless things and this by far takes the cake."

"Like I said, this is our choice-"

"But…" Mei cut in again before a small smile crept upon her lips, "…sometimes you have to do pretty reckless things to win a war." Chōjūrō nodded and stood next to Mei while placing his hand on the sword on his back.

"I'll protect Mei-sama's smile if it costs me my life!" Ao just shook his head before stepping up with Mei and Chōjūrō.

"I may as well go; someone has to keep you kids from doing anything too crazy." Naruto just smiled as one by one the rebels started to join him, smiling despite knowing full well the near suicidal situation.

'Incredible,' Jiraiya thought with a small smile on his face. 'He inspired an entire army to follow the Will of Fire without even realizing it. Sensei, Minato, Kushina…is this the greatness you all saw in Naruto?'

"Let's end this war!" Naruto shouted before everyone cheered and rallied together. Moving as one, the entire rebel army left their main base with only Utakata staying behind to protect the wounded and civilians that stayed behind.

* * *

A/N: There you have it, the plans for the next chapter. Now I don't know if I can make it as long as the original (That was about 7,900 words), but I will definitely make longer than the average 3,500. Keep in mind though that it will probably take more than a week to finish. Next time is the war, and fight of the Jinchūriki.

Now might also be a time to tell you that I have not figured out the relationships of this story. Here's who I have.

NarutoxFū - GaaraxTayuya - HanaxHan - Killer BxMabui - ShizunexYagura - UtakataxAyame - YūgaoxKagura - RoshixMei

Those that are missing:

Main Priority: Ryūzetsu and Yugito

Minor Priority: Rookie Nine and Sasuke

This is where you, my readers, come in. I want your opinion on who to pair these people with; they could be anyone as long as you can provide a good reason. And if there is a problem, then I'll PM you about it. Now none of these are necessary…like at all, but I do like to keep them for references when I plan out a story. This means that they'll likely only be mentioned once and then forgotten but that's how I plan my stories.


	23. Ending the War

A/N: "This is war, survival is your responsibility."… or is it?

Also I would like to deep apologize for the incredibly delayed update. This chapter was a little hard to write but it's finished. Also, for those of you that know me, you will know that I don't have the best record for fighting. Because of that, this chapter may seem to have a lack luster war, especially towards the end.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯5 Mile from Unknown Valley¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked as he and the others slowly walked forward. Getting a nod from Mei, Naruto raised his hand up before others down the line had raised their up as well. Among the ranks of the rebels, many stopped and took the signal as one to rest.

"Ao, watch over things here." Mei said as she moved over to where Naruto's group sat. As the auburn haired woman approached the group, her ears picked up their conversation as Naruto stood up.

"It's not that hard! Just go with the others when everything starts!" Naruto said before Jiraiya stood up.

"That's not the point gaki. The point is that you want to go off on some suicide while the rest of have to watch." Jiraiya said before he crossed his arms. Naruto just let out a frustrated sigh before he finally noticed Mei walking up.

"Something wrong Mei?" Naruto asked, as the woman finally stepped up.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Sounded like a heated argument when I was coming over." Mei said while everyone just looked at Naruto again. Jiraiya just jabbed his thumb at Naruto as he walked away and took a seat on the ground.

"The gaki here wants to make a suicide run through the valley tomorrow." Jiraiya said, causing Mei to look at Naruto in shock.

"Yagura wouldn't have laid a trap for us in such an obvious manner." Naruto said before Mei nodded since it was the same conclusion she had come to as well.

"I know, he probably set the trap without actually expecting us to fall for it. It's likely this whole set up was a way to demoralize us, show us how helpless we really are. Furthermore, he made announcement in a timeframe where we would have to make the decision immediately. There's barely enough time to make it from our camp to this Valley, so we wouldn't have the time to think of a proper plan of attack." Mei said before Naruto smirked.

"Guess he's not expecting us to do something so reckless."

"Even so, Yagura would still take the proper precautions just in case." Mei pointed out. "Insane as he may be, he's not stupid. We'll be attacking an extremely fortified position."

"He may have taken the physical preparations…" Naruto agreed, "…but what if we don't attack?" Naruto asked, catching everyone's attention. "We can't attack something like that head on…but what if took out from the inside out? At the very least, put them on edge."

"What do you mean?" Mei asked before Naruto reached into his back pouch and pulled out a hand drawn map. Looking over it, Naruto started to form a plan in his mind before he lifted his head up.

"Ao was right, those grottos are the likeliest place for Yagura to hide an ambush." Naruto said as he continued to look over the map, getting out a small charcoal and marking it up. "Those grottos are likely pretty deep, so deep that he can hide an army, large ration supplies and a cities worth of civilians in them." At that, everyone began to see what he was saying. Even the best sensors wouldn't be able to find anyone without a little time.

"How's that going to help us?" Mei asked.

"Maybe we can get some of the rebels inside. Since those grottos are so deep, they can hide out till we attack." Naruto said while Mei looked at him in disbelief.

"You're joking," Mei said, increasing her disbelief when Naruto shook his head, "Naruto, those are soldiers who've seen death! They're not going to be fooled so easily."

"Maybe…if anyone were actually there to look for." Naruto said, making Mei stop and think.

"Now I'm confused. How are you going to get some of the rebels in there?" Naruto just stopped before he looked at Mei like she was stupid.

"Do you remember what the Transformation Jutsu does?" the blonde asked, making Mei think real quick before she face palmed.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Edge of Unknown Valley¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Fū only let out a sigh of relief as she started to stretch out. To her left, Naruto was doing the same before he walked over to the edge of the cliff.

"Are you sure you can handle this? You said you don't have a lot of practice with them right?" Naruto asked before Fū nodded.

"Don't worry, I can pull this off with a breeze." Fū said as she finished up her stretching. "Besides, I did this with Tayuya a while back." Naruto lifted as eyebrow at his girlfriends as she started cracking her knuckles. "What?"

"Nothing," Naruto said as he shook his limbs loose. Fū just nodded before she took a deep breath, slowly gathering chakra while Naruto unsealed a pair of darkened goggles, the same ones he used to wear in the academy. Looking them over and adjusting them so that they fit over his head like they used to, Naruto looked at Fū to see that she was done collecting her chakra. When she let out the air she collected, Fū quickly exerted the collected chakra towards her back. In an instant, her body glowed before wing started to form, the moonlight making them glitter as they slowly started to flap.

"Ready?" Fū asked as she took another breath. Seeing Naruto's shocked face, Fū just giggled before walking up to him and kissing him. Snapping out of his fascination, Naruto just nodded before he started walking away from the cliff. Giving a thumbs up, Naruto kneeled down as Fū started to gather chakra again, her wings starting to flap once more at a faster rate. Without a word, Naruto started sprinting, running passed Fū before jumping of the cliff.

"Go," Naruto shouted as he fell, Fū instantly lifting off the floor before she started flying.

"Hiden: Scaled Sneak Jutsu" Forming one hand-sign, Fū clapped her hands before she breathed out more air. Flying lower, Fū quickly traveled through the valley as the dust started to shine, slowly lighting up the entire valley in a blinding light. Once she reached the end, Fū doubled back as quickly as she could, arriving just in time to catch Naruto and fly him close to the floor. Dropping the blonde, Fū high-tailed it away as Naruto made a crossed hand-sign.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu…" Naruto before thousands of clones appeared, "…transform…" Naruto ordered before the clones were encased in more smoke, "…camouflage jutsu." As the blinding dust and smoke cleared, many of the on edge shinobi were on their feet with various weapons in hand. Looking around, they only grew tense when there was nothing where the smoke had originated.

"Someone alert our sensors!" One of the shinobi said before the crowd started to disperse. Had one of them looked closely, they would've seen small ripples on the water that moved towards one of the walls. Naruto just smiled as he quietly ran across the wall and into one of the grottos. Running a good distance from the entrance, Naruto stopped and kneeled down before doing some hand-signs.

"Transform…" Naruto muttered before he started to change, his face getting covered up by a mask while his outfit changed as well. Standing up, Naruto smiled at the Kiri gear that now wore, the face mask covering up his whiskers. Quickly walking out, Naruto joined the other in the search for the intruder, quickly planting multiple pebbles around the valley as he searched.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯5 Mile from Unknown Valley¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Mei sighed as she looked at the fire in front of her and Naruto's group. Even though Naruto had only left twenty minutes ago, the woman was paranoid about his plan, thinking of the multiple things that could go wrong.

"Are you sure it was alright to let those two go alone?" The auburn woman asked, causing the others to groan in annoyance.

"For the last time, would you stop worrying?" Kagura asked before she moaned in pleasure, "I'm sure the kid's fine. Right Yūgao-koi?" the woman asked before Yūgao nodded, rubbing her hands over Kagura's shoulder in order to give her a massage.

"Naruto's is more clever and resourceful than he initially lets on." The ex-ANBU said as she finished and laid Kagura back into her lap. "He was even able to deface the Hokage's Monument back in Konoha multiple times. Many of those were during the middle of the day when the village is more lively than usual." At this, everyone leaned in, Yūgao closing her eyes as she remembered one such event. "I remember one such day that none one, from ANBU to Jōnin, couldn't catch him. The paint stained our uniforms for weeks…"

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Unknown Valley¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Stay put, alright?" Naruto said as he placed the last of the pebbles he had. Having walked through the valley, Naruto managed to evaluate the place, taking note of places where the rebels could bottleneck the opposition, gain a height advantage or outfit with a trap as he strategically placed the pebbles. Reaching the other side of the valley, Naruto transformed into a fox before quickly running up the wall and jumping into the air.

"Gotcha!" a voice said before Naruto felt a gentle breeze on his face and a buzzing sound above him. Looking up, Naruto smiled at Fū as she flew away from the valley and towards the rest of the rebels.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Naruto said as he watched the world pass under him, a distance cliff coming into view.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way for you to make it up to me." Fū said as she slowly lowered to the ground, letting go of Naruto as he transformed back into a human. Hearing Naruto's feet touch the ground, Fū dispelled her wings smiled as she fell into Naruto's arms. "Tonight…let's just enjoy the stars." Naruto smiled at Fū before he lifted her up a bit and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Sounds like a plan." Naruto said as he slowly dropped to the floor until he was lying down. Unsealing a blanket, Naruto and both coddled up and watched the endless stars.

-Next Morning-

Naruto instantly snapped his eyes open at the first light before he woke Fū up, much to her dismay. Once the two had gotten ready, Fū formed her wings again before she picked up a transformed Naruto and carried him back to where the other rebels were meeting.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Quarter Mile from the Unknown Valley¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out a sigh as he and Fū landed, the others smiling at them before Mei walked up.

"Did it work?" the woman asked as Naruto shrugged.

"Everything's in place," Naruto replied as he looked at what was left of the rebels. While a quarter of them were now gone, the size was still as large of half of Konoha's population. "They'll be waiting for a signal of some kind before joining in."

"Don't worry about it too much gaki." Jiraiya said as he walked up. "For now, just worry about ending this war." Naruto nodded at that before he and Fū walked towards the army, hugging the others along the way.

"So where will I be?" Naruto asked as he stepped in front of the entire army.

"You be with most of our offensive jutsu users and make up a majority of the main force. You'll be right after Gaara, he and some others will act as a shield of sorts and our way of getting past the initial forces." Mei said, looking over at the Kekkei Genkai users that stood before her. "Fū, Kagura and Ryūzetsu are to provide support for Tayuya and Shizune, who will mostly consist of our medics for the hostages and wounded. Other than that, the others will join you while I will be in the front with Gaara."

"Anything else?" Naruto asked as he looked over the troops many of them shifting in their spots as they continued to look at him. Getting a head shake from Mei, Naruto quickly had a thought before he looked at Mei again. "Me and the others may need a mask." Mei looked at him a little confusingly before Naruto continued. "I need a way to pick out everyone that's with me, at least Fū and Gaara."

"Why?" Mei asked, getting confused as to why the blonde would want to locate Gaara and Fū so quickly. Seeing Naruto smile, Mei quickly order some of her forces to find a few masks for Naruto's group. Getting what he needed, Naruto smiled as he walked around and handed the masks off to the others and motioned for him to follow. Once they were together again, Naruto gave off an aura of authority that gave him their undivided attention.

"We need a plan for Yagura." Naruto said, getting a nod from Jiraiya. "It's obvious that if he takes part of the battle he'll just wipe out everyone here."

"The question is, how to we separate him from the rest of his army?" Jiraiya asked as the other started to think.

"Yagura already has a pretty good idea of how many men we have, he'd know if we were holding any sizeable force in reserve. But," Naruto said, grabbing Fū and Gaara's wrist and pulling them forward. "Mei has a force he doesn't know about." It took a moment but Jiraiya finally saw what Naruto was talking about, watching as the two put on the masks they were given.

"I see. He won't expect any other Jinchūriki except Utakata to appear and take out some of the opposition. And ten unknown shinobi could easily change the tide of battle; add to the fact that your chakra will also catch him off guard." The others were a little confused until Jiraiya filled them in on what was happening. "While we're all fighting, Naruto, Fū and Gaara will make their way to Yagura and lead him away."

"How does that help us?" Yūgao asked, stepping up and grabbing Naruto shoulder, "It will just put these three in a deadlier fight. I know that we trained them, but that doesn't mean they're ready to take on a Kage."

"Will you relax Yūgao?" Naruto said as he powered his way out of her grip. "I'm not going to try and fight him, just get his attention and lead him away. I'm going to need you to tell Mei about this and get her to help us." When Yūgao reluctantly nodded, Naruto smiled before he turned around and started speeding up. "The next thing is to find a way to drive any Kiri-nin back."

"The grottos may have had their advantages but they also have their disadvantages." Kagura said, "A small but powerful force could bottleneck them at the entrance and take them apart one by one. Once the main forces are separated, it should be no problem for them to be taken out."

"They may try to attack us but with my sand, I can negate most of the attacks that come from above."

"That'll let us deal with anyone on the ground, the water leveling the playing field for both sides." Shizune said, knowing that almost everyone in the rebellion, except a few, knew a plethora of water jutsu. Nodding at that idea, the group dispersed and headed to their platoons.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Entrance to the Valley¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Mei took a deep breath as she walked forward, Gaara not far behind her.

"Yagura!" Mei shouted, her voice echoing throughout the valley. "I know you're there! Come out!" The echoes were followed by silence before stiffened at the many Kiri-nin who were coming out of the grottos. "Yagura!"

"No need to shout Mei," a voice responded before a pole landed in front of her, a few minutes later, someone landed nearby. "That is hardly a voice to use in such rage." Mei schooled her face as she looked at the man that stood before her. He had a head of messy, hazel-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armour over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wears a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

"Save it." Mei said, crossing her arms as she glared at the man. "Where are your 'prisoners'?" At that Yagura smiled, causing Mei to frown even more. Motioning his head towards the sides before nudging them forward, Yagura watched as multiple groups were pushed out of the grottos. Mei grit her teeth as she watched countless innocent people being shoved around, many of them falling into the two foot deep water.

"Let them go," Mei said, taking a step forward. The short man only smiled again before he shook his head, turning around on his heel and motioning his hands. Seeing it, one of the Kiri-nin grabbed the closest civilians, a pregnant woman, and dragged her forward before he pulled out a kunai. Mei tensed as she watched the Kiri-nin raise it to the woman's throat and got her on her knees. "No!"

"It's either me or the woman Mei," Yagura taunted as he continued to walk away, "Tick tock Mei, which will it be?" Mei only grit her teeth even more as Yagura started to laugh, leaving only his army and the civilians behind. Mei slowly clenched her fist and looked at the Kiri-nin before she slowly started to lean in his direction. Just as she was about to take off, she was stopped by a pebble that was sent flying past her.

"What!?" Mei asked as she stopped. The pebbled managed to hit the Kiri-nin right between his eyes before being sent in the air. Seeing the Kiri-nin let go the woman, Mei turned around when she heard Naruto shout.

"Now!" Mei turned back at the sound of a jutsu dispelling, the pebble turned out to be one of the rebels. Landing behind the Kiri-nin, the rebel managed to slit his throat before grabbing the woman and jumping away.

"Kill them all!" one of the Kiri-nin shouted, before the others started pulling out various blades. The civilians could only scream as the closed their eyes, missing the sudden smoke that enveloped the valley. Within the smoke, the sounds of screams, grunts in pain and pleas for mercy were heard before the valley was visible again, showing a small army of clones in front of the civilians. Naruto and the clones only grinned while everyone gawked, wondering how Naruto was able to do such a thing.

"Get them out of here!" Naruto shouted, snapping everyone back into reality. The clones instantly formed a wall in front of the civilians before they started pushing them towards the rebels, all the while protecting them from the hail of kunai and shuriken that were sent their way. The smoke that was building up as the clones dispersed made the Kiri-nin stop and wait, all of them tense as they waited for the smoke to clear away.

"FOR A FREE NATION!" in an instant, the entire rebel army rushed forward, Gaara and Mei leading the pack. Behind them, Naruto also shouted before he charged forward with his group, his hands going through some hand-signs as he ran, Jiraiya and Yūgao.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto shouted before a gust of wind came through. While it wasn't strong enough throw anyone off their balance unless they jumped, it was strong enough to blow back many of the projectiles that the Kiri-nin had sent out. "Gaara!"

"Sand Shuriken!" Gaara shouted as he opened up the small gourd and flicked his arm out. Sand instantly shot from the small container before dispersing into smaller chunks of sand, the wind helping them with their distance and speed. "Mei…" Gaara said, looking at the woman as she ran forward her hands going through hand-signs at an incredible rate.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Mei shouted as motioned her hand like she was scooping up water, a water dragon forming beside her before he shot forward. Many of the Kiri-nin that noticed the attack, dived out of the way, clearing the way.

"Don't just stand there! Attack!" one of the Kiri-nin shouted before more started to come out of the caves that was near the top of the valley. Many of them were already throwing explosive kunai towards the bottom of the valley.

"Gaara! Sand!" Mei shouted as she kicked one of the Kiri-nin away. Gaara only nodded before he motioned his hand up, the sand following his command and going up, spreading once it reached half the height of the valley. Feeling the explosions rock the valley, Gaara retracted his sand before sending it out again in front of Mei, blocking a sword that was aimed to take off her head. "Naruto!"

"Got it!" Naruto shouted as he and the others raced passed Mei. "Water Style: Water Bullet!" Jumping into the air, Naruto looked down before a torrent of water shot from his mouth, the current and strength pushing aside and throwing off many of the Kiri-nin. On the surface, the rebels clashed with Kiri-nin that were still standing, many of them soaked as the sound of metal clashing against metal rang throughout the valley.

-With Fū and Shizune-

"Is that all of them Fū?" Shizune asked as she looked over a group of children. Fū nodded as she created her wings and started flying up. It was by pure luck that Yagura had all the civilians revealed and how Naruto had managed to free them. While the brunette was not complaining, she expected there to be more problems when looking for all the hostages.

"That's just about everyone that's not seriously injured." Fū said looked back at the valley before she lowered herself to the ground. "Anyone who was are being escorted here by Ryūzetsu and Tayuya." Shizune just nodded as she went back to checking on the kids.

"You should get back to the fight. Tayuya and I can handle things from here." Fū only nodded before she started flying off again, looking down at her wrist to spot the tag rested on it.

'What are you planning Naruto-kun?' The Mint-haired girl thought as closed in on the fight.

-With Naruto-

"Wind Style: Rising Dragon!" Naruto shouted as he slid across the water into a group of Kiri-nin in front of him. Suddenly, the group of shinobi were lifted into the air in a small tornado of wind, sending them in different directions with cuts all over their body. Looking around, Naruto smiled at the battlefield, many of the rebels that were in hiding having joined the fight as it progressed through the valley.

"So you're the Jinchūriki I was told about." A voice said, making Naruto turn around to see Yagura standing there with his arms crossed. Standing up, Naruto just tilted his head to the side as he looked at the…man…in front of him.

"Uh…who are you?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms as well before the two stared at one another.

"My name is Yagura and I am the Mizukage," Yagura said before he uncrossed his arms and reached for this staff. Naruto just tilted his head a bit more before he started smiling, eventually the blonde the broke out in laughter. "And what's so funny?"

"Y-you're the Mizukage?" Naruto asked in between breaths. When he got a nod of approval, Naruto double over on the floor and laughed a bit louder. "You!? Y-you're the Mizukage?!" Naruto asked before he continued to laugh.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Yagura asked, getting a tick mark on his head as he watched Naruto continue to laugh.

"N-no! It's just…I didn't expect the Mizukage to be some brat!" Naruto said, making Yagura's eyes widen.

"I'm in my late thirties you brat!" Yagura shouted, getting angrier when Naruto laughed even harder.

"So…instead of being a kid…you're just a midget!" Naruto said before he continued to laugh as hard as he could. Yagura just growled in anger before he reached for his staff and charged towards Naruto. Swinging the staff overhead, Yagura smirked at the crater he created.

"You know it's rude to attack someone who's not paying attention?" Naruto asked, making Yagura snap his head to the left. Standing there was Naruto, still holding his side as he attempted to look serious, clearly failing in that regard. "Even if your small legs tried their hardest to move!"

"That's it! I'm going to kill you!" Yagura shouted as lifted up his staff and charged at Naruto again. Yagura screamed as he brought his iron staff down on the blonde's head only have it blocked by a pair of clones. Naruto simply jumped back and widened his eyes to see a small crater was formed where he was just standing.

'He's definitely strong…' Naruto thought as he leapt out of the way in order to avoid another swing from the staff. Summoning two clones as soon as he landed Naruto only nodded at them before they disappeared in a flash.

-With Gaara and Mei-

Mei let out a sigh of relief when she and Gaara cleared out another grotto. That was cut short however when Naruto appeared in a flash.

"Gaara I need you, Mei meet us as the end of the valley as soon as you can!" Naruto said quickly before he grabbed Gaara's wrist and disappeared in a flash again. Mei only looked on in confusion before she started walking back to the entrance of the grotto.

-With Fū and Yūgao-

"Fū-chan!" The clone said as he appeared next to Fū and blocked a Kiri-nin that was charging towards her.

"Naruto-kun? What are you do-"

"No time to explain, c'mon!" Naruto said before he grabbed Fū's wrist and disappeared in a flash. To the left of where Fū stood, Yūgao was sweat-dropping at being left alone before being surrounded.

'Naruto could've at least left a clone…' Yūgao said before she took a deep breath and charged to the closest Kiri-nin.

-With Naruto-

Naruto smiled at red in Yagura's eyes as the two continued on their little chase away from the main fight. The rouse had worked perfectly and now it was simply a matter of luring the enraged Jinchuriki away from battle. Naruto reinforced his legs to jump back as Yagura attacked again, this time in a horizontal swipe that would have crushed his ribs against his spine if he didn't dodge.

'This should be far enough,' Naruto thought as he watched his clones engage the Sanbi Jinchūriki in pure taijutsu and doing a fairly good job at it. 'Those two should be here right about…now.' Naruto thought just as flash was seen, Fū and Gaara both tumbling to the floor before they were lifted up.

"Naruto? What's going on?" Gaara asked as he looked back to see Yagura still engaged with Naruto's clones.

"That's the Mizukage," Naruto pointing at Yagura, "I need your help to weaken him a bit." Naruto said as Fū and Gaara both looked at him with a questionable gaze. "Trust me, I laughed when I saw him." Naruto said while Fū and Gaara both shrugged. Without a word, the three started to unseal their personal weapons, Naruto with a Katana, Fū with a Wakizashi and Gaara with a Naginata. Yagura raised an eyebrow when he saw Fū and Gaara but continued to charge towards the three as Naruto jumped in front of them.

"Not so fast tiny!" Naruto said, blocking the vertical swipe Yagura made. Forcing the Mizukage back with one push, Naruto smiled when Fū jumped over his head, her weapon ready to stab the short statured man. Yagura, relying on his instincts, rolled out of the way just before Fū landed and swung out his arms, the hooks at the end of his pole catching Fū's ankle and tripping her. Using the momentum of the swing, Yagura raised the staff in the air and brought it down on the fifteen year old girl.

"Did you forget about us?" Gaara asked, moving in front of Fū and raising his naginata to block Yagura's staff, the hook just barely stopping at his nose. Yagura only grunted in annoyance before he yanked back on his staff, the hook grabbing Gaara's weapon and pulling it out of his hands. Reaching out for the weapon, Yagura was surprised to see the naginata turn to sand before it dispersed and returned back to Gaara's gourd

"Water Style: Twin Water Dragon Jutsu," Naruto said before two dragons raced passed Gaara. Yagura only raised his staff before they dragons collided with him, the explosion of water covering up his body. Fū was about to cheer but was stopped when Gaara's sand started to form his naginata once more. Naruto tensed as he and the others waited for something to happen, only getting the water that was still trying to settle down.

"Everyone duck!" Gaara shouted before he kneeled low, pushing Fū to the water again. Naruto could only look back before a water dragon crashed into him, creating another splash of water.

"Did you really think something like that was going to work on the Mizukage?" Yagura asked before he rose up from the water. Fū only growled as she gripped her weapon tighter, ready to take off Yagura's head for attacking Naruto. Seeing this, Gaara raised his hand up while he pointed at Yagura with his naginata.

"There's more to the title of Mizukage, simple tactics aren't likely to work on someone of your skill," Gaara said before he smiled, "too bad this tactics is far from simple." Finishing the sentence, rive splashed of water appeared before Naruto and four clones raced towards Yagura.

"Such foolishness," Yagura said as he prepared to jump away, only for feel something grab his legs and keep him on the water. "What!?" Looking down, the Mizukage was shocked to see another Naruto underwater, his hands around Yagura's ankles.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he and his clones closed in. Seeing no other way of escaping, Yagura simply sighed before being enveloped in another explosion. Being flung away from explosion, Naruto landed gently as the smoke cleared away with a blow of the wind. Naruto didn't bother with a comment as the smoke cleared to reveal Yagura with a red cloak of charka surrounding him.

"Impressive, your use of clones is to be noted." Yagura said as he stabbed his staff into the water, "unfortunately this is where you die." At that, Naruto just chuckled a bit, causing Fū and Gaara to smirk while Yagura raised an eyebrow.

"Don't think you're any special because you using the Sanbi's chakra." Naruto said as he sheathed his katana and clapped his hand together, Gaara and Fū doing the same. Yagura's eyes widened when he felt the increase in chakra, his eyes growing surprised as cloaks of red chakra started to surround the three teens. Soon after, the cloaks disappeared; confusing Yagura a bit before he saw what was happening. Naruto's features turned more feral while Fū had gained some wings and Gaara started gaining Shukaku's markings on his skin.

"I see," Yagura said as he watched Naruto and the others unseal their weapons once more, "so…Mei has the assistance of three more Jinchūriki. That explains how many of my forces were destroyed during raids." Naruto just grinned in response as Yagura picked up his staff again. "But that doesn't matter, you will still be killed."

"Let's find out," Naruto said before the four Jinchūriki charged towards each other.

-With the Rebels-

Mei let out a sigh of irritation as she continued through the fight to get to the other side of the valley. Along the way she saw that just under half of Kiri's forces had either surrendered or were killed. Smiling a bit at the fact that the war was going their way, Mei stopped in her tracks when she felt a spike in chakra she had gotten familiar with.

'They're already using their Tailed Beasts?' Mei thought before she increased her pace.

-With the Jinchūriki-

Naruto grunted as he blocked the Sanbi's tail as it was flailing around only smiling as he slid across the water. Behind him, Fū was panting hard as she tried to flap her wings, the water from an earlier water dragon making her wings hard to move while Gaara was guarding her. Yagura only frowned as he looked at Naruto, surprised that the fifteen year old blonde was able to keep up with him while he was partially transformed.

"I surprised you managed to survive this long." Yagura admitted with grudging respect. "Considering how young you are it's strange that you are a Jinchūriki. May I ask who you are?" Naruto only cracked a grin.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune and Uzumaki decendant," Naruto said, standing up tall. Yagura only smiled before he started to lift his staff again, the hooks pointing at Naruto's neck.

"Very well, I shall remember that name after I kill you." Yagura said, wasting no more time as he charged forward. Naruto smiled as well before blocking another swipe Yagura made, quickly pulling back his sword before Yagura did the same with his. Reacting quickly Naruto quickly moved his hand to the end of the handle before thrusting his hand forward, throwing the blade forward and landing a cut on Yagura's cheek.

"Looks like I'm not that bad," Naruto said with a grin while Yagura slowly raised his hand to the cut Naruto made.

"You little shit…" Yagura said, his smile disappearing and being replaced with a deep frown. "…you'll pay for that."

"What's a little scratch gonna do?" Naruto asked before he yanked his hand back, revealing a wire attached to his sword. Catching the blade, Naruto smiled before he readied his blade in front of him and dropped his smile. "That scar you already have is bigger than the one I gave you." Yagura sneered in anger as he continued to look at the blonde. Dark malicious charka began seeping out of the Mizukage and wrapped around him forming a thick chakra cloak. "What's he doing?"

"**Be careful,"** The Kyūbi said, **"Yagura is entering the second stage with his Jinchūriki's chakra."** Naruto gripped his sword a bit harder as he watched a turtle shell and horns begin to grow out of Yagura face and back. The cloak he had on being the same see-through chakra before it started to grow darker, eventually growing too dark that it looked like blood red. **"When a Jinchūriki tries to access their Tailed-Beast's chakra a cloak of demonic chakra covers them. If the Tailed-Beast and the Jinchūriki have an understanding they could take that cloak up to the next level. Be careful, he's far more deadly than before."**

"Can I do something like that?" Naruto asked as the figure stood there waiting for Naruto to move. Instantly, Yagura ran forward to attack Naruto; only to meet thin air as Naruto jumped out of the way. "Never mind, I should wait until after the fight." Reaching into his back pouch, Naruto quickly pulled out his father's kunai and pointed it at Yagura before summoning some clones, "Time to even the fight!" The blonde said before he jumped into the air.

"Running is pointless," Yagura said as he looked at Naruto, the blonde only smiling at the Mizukage. Throwing the many kunai around the area, Naruto landed where he was before and held up his father's kunai.

"I don't run, not even from impossible situations," Naruto said, "I only so much control of my Tailed Beast so I decided to use a different tactic." Naruto said before he threw the kunai at Yagura. The Mizukage simply move a tail in front of him and let it be imbedded in it before he moved his tail away.

"You think a mere kunai will hurt me?" Yagura asked, only for his eyes to widen when Naruto disappeared in flash.

"It's not the kunai that was supposed to hurt," Naruto said as he appeared behind Yagura, a rasengan already in his hands. "Rasengan!" Naruto said, driving the sphere of chakra into the Mizukage's back and shoving him into the water. Jumping away as the water exploded, Naruto smiled before walking back to Fū and Gaara. "You two alright?" Naruto asked as he continued to walk, missing Yagura, who was rising from the water.

"You should know not to take your eyes off your opponent unless you know they won't fight." Gaara said, his hand raised while sand blocked Yagura behind Naruto, "That has proven to be fatal in many cases." Naruto just chuckled before he turned around, and looked at Yagura.

"Nice try," Naruto said as he started to walk away again. Yagura let out an angered growl before he moved passed Gaara's sand and straight towards Naruto.

"Lava Release: Melting Apparition!" Mei shouted before a sheet of lava came out from her mouth, covering Yagura in his tracks. "Are you three alright?" Mei asked as she landed next to Naruto, Gaara and Fū joining him before nodding. Before Mei could say anything else, the sound of something cracking stopped her and made her turn around. Acting on instinct, Naruto shoved Fū and Mei out of the way before he was kicked aside.

"Naruto!" The two shouted in concern before they focused back on Yagura. Behind him, the cooled lava shell finally broke to reveal nothing inside. Before the two could even take a step forward, they were stopped by Gaara, who held out his hand. "What are you doing?" the two asked in unison while Gaara just held up his arm.

"Following the plan," Gaara said before a flash appeared next to him. "Ready?" Gaara asked, looking to his left to see Naruto standing next to him, a little bloodied from his injuries. Without a word, the two started to run towards the transformed Mizukage, unsealing their weapons in the process. As they closed in, the two Jinchūriki split apart and began circling around Yagura as he stood there.

"Go!" Naruto shouted, moving forward with his katana and swiping vertically at Yagura. The Mizukage merely jumped out of the way, only for Gaara to appeared and try to impale him with his naginata. Yagura easily avoided the attempt and jumped away from the two before letting out a growl. Naruto just smiled as he readied his weapon while Gaara took the time to access more of Shukaku's chakra, his eyes now changing to their infamous star shape.

As Naruto reached Yagura, he took another swipe at him, this time it being a vertical one. Yagura used his tail to block the attack and pushed Naruto away before he was faced with Gaara who mimicked Naruto and tied to a vertical swipe. Yagura blocked again and tried to push Gaara away, getting surprised that Gaara was able to match his strength. Using more force, Yagura managed to put off Gaara balance for a second, using that second to trip Gaara with one of his tails. Just as Yagura was about to throw Gaara with his tails, Naruto appeared in flash and impale his sword into Yagura's shoulder.

The two Jinchūriki quickly jumped away from Yagura as he pulled out Naruto's katana and snapped it in half.

"Damn…" Naruto mutter as Yagura dropped the blade into the water and let them sink. Gaara simply put a hand on Naruto shoulder, making the blonde turn his head a bit.

"Now's not the time," The redhead said, making Naruto nod. As the two got ready to charge at Yagura again, they were stopped by a large splash in front of them.

"…the hell was that?" Naruto asked wiping the water from his face. Looking forwards again, he was surprised to see a man standing there in an Akatsuki cloak. "Akatsuki?"

"That's quite enough! Four against one? That's hardly fair, don't you think?" The man said, raising his head to reveal a spiral mask. "Why don't I even the odds?" The man asked before he disappeared, leaving only a ripple of water he once stood.

"Where did g-" Fū asked before she was cut off. Looking back, the three remaining fighters widened their eyes at the speed the man moved. Right next to where Fū was standing was the man, his leg in a post-kick motion while Fū was sent flying into the wall of the valley. The surprised feeling was quickly replaced with anger as soon at the three realized that the man had attacked Fū.

"You bastard!" Mei said, rushing towards the man in anger. "How dare you lay hand on that girl!" Just as she was about to touch the man, he disappeared. "What?!" Mei asked as she stumbled to get her footing again and look around. "Where is he?"

"Mei behind you!" Naruto shouted, getting the woman to turn around with a fist ready. That was stopped when the man raised his own hand and caught Mei's fist, shocking the three rebels.

"It seems you're a bit too slow," the man said before he looked Mei directly in the eye, "but now I think it's time for you to rest." Mei looked on in fear as the man's eye transformed, glowing red before his pupil was surrounded by a three tomoe. The eye quickly changed once more as the tomoe started to spin rapidly before eventually colliding with the man's pupil and forming an entirely new patter on his eye.

"Sleep…" Mei said before her eyelids became heavy. Once she closed her eyes, the man simply lifted the woman in the air and shifted his stare towards Naruto before tossing Mei aside. Reacting quickly, Gaara's sand shot out and caught Mei just before she was about to hit the water. Moving the unconscious woman next to Fū, Gaara simply looked at the man while Naruto took a step forward.

"Who the hell are you?" The blonde asked, his face clearly showing the anger he had at seeing Fū attacked.

"What my name is doesn't concern you." The man said as he moved his body to face Naruto, "However, is seems that this fight is more than even. Don't you agree Yagura?" the man asked before he dashed forward again, Yagura doing the same while the two Jinchūriki prepared to block. With a large splash of water the four clashed together, Naruto holding off the man with crossed arms while Gaara's sand blocked Yagura. "Not too bad…"

Naruto only growled a bit before his swung out his leg, making the man jump away while Yagura did the same since Gaara's sand had formed spikes on it. Not wasting time, Naruto pulled out another one of his father's kunai and held it in front of him. Upon seeing the kunai, the man's eye widened before relaxing again, a chuckle sounding through the area the four were fighting.

"Hmhmhmhm…so it seems the Yondaime's legacy does still live on." The man said, making Naruto growl again. "Tell me, do you know how your father died?" the man asked, making Naruto tense a bit. "Oh it was quite enjoyable to see him give away his life for the sake of Konoha. It was quite foolish of him to not only kill himself, but also your mother. Did he really think that you would be respected when the monster that had terrorized the village was stuck inside of you?"

"Shut up," Naruto mumbled, lowering his weapon as well as he head, "you don't know a damn thing about my parents."

"Oh I know so much about them," the man replied, "After all…I was the one that got them killed." The man said before he gave off a dark chuckle. Naruto just kept his head down before he started to shake, the anger he felt intensifying the more he heard the man laugh.

"Shut up," Naruto said again, his voice straining to sound calm. The man only chuckled more as he looked on at Naruto, "Shut up…" Naruto repeated again, only getting a darker chuckle from the man before he spoke up even louder. "I said, Shut. Up." Naruto said again, his hand gripping the kunai until his knuckles turned white. When he heard nothing but the man's chuckle, Naruto grit his teeth in anger before he lifted his head. "I SAID SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted before an explosion of chakra erupted from him.

"Hm, this is getting interesting." The man said as he stopped chuckling and looked at Naruto. The red cloak returning, this time with three tails accompanying it is bubbling and fire like form. The clock didn't stop there though as two more tails started grow from the cloak until five tails were swishing behind Naruto. "Is that all the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki can handle? I have to say I am deeply disappointed." At that Naruto let out a roar before four more tails started to come in, the see through chakra cloak not changing in the slightest.

"Gaara…" Naruto said deeply, his voice making it clear that there was no room for debate, "…you handle Yagura; this asshole is mine." Gaara looked back at Naruto before nodding, his skin starting to change into sand. Without a word the two Jinchūriki charged forward, not even leaving a ripple in the water as they went after their targets.

-With Gaara-

Gaara wasted no time as he sent out his sand in tendrils, maneuvering them around Yagura in order to catch him. Once Yagura landed on the water again, Gaara acted and sent his sand out, the many tendrils shooting forward at once. In a blink of an eye, the sand started forming together before changing into a giant sphere that was lifted into the air. Looking at the prison he made for Yagura, Gaara relaxed and started to walk away from the sphere. When he took his tenth step away, Gaara stopped and turned around only to see Yagura racing towards him.

"Stay away from my boyfriend asshole!" a voice shouted before Gaara saw a red blur race passed him. Looking on with wide eyes, Gaara took a moment to realize that Tayuya, Kyūbi charged curse mark activated, had kicked Yagura away.

"T-Tayuya-chan?" Gaara asked in surprised as he girlfriend landed. Tayuya just looked back and smiled before facing forward again, Yagura's roar making ripples in the water.

"Hey, need any help?" Tayuya asked, only for Gaara to let out a sigh. Tayuya only rolled her eyes when she heard Gaara sigh, "Relax, Shizune and the others managed to evacuate the hostages and many of the Kiri-nin surrendered. When I felt the spike in chakra though…" Tayuya said, lowering her voice.

"You have no need to worry about you brother." Gaara said before he clapped his hands together, "It seems that there is a much deadlier force that he must deal with." At that, Tayuya's eyes widened when a roar, that managed to stir up the water and crack the walls a bit, passed right through them. Seeing Tayuya about to bolt towards her brother's location, Gaara quickly sent out his sand and grabbed her wrist. "As much as you would like to help…the one he is facing is above even Yagura's and Mei's strength."

"Do you need anything?" Tayuya asked before Gaara's sand let go of her wrist.

"I need some time in order to create a seal." Gaara said as he walked up to Tayuya, "I would be pleased if you keep him busy for a minute or two." At that, Gaara wrapped his arm around Tayuya's waist and closed his eyes. While Tayuya did blush, she also felt the amount of chakra she was given as well as the increase in power that she was feeling. For moment, nothing happened until Tayuya's body started to gain the same markings as Shukaku's curse marks as well as her eyes changing to a star. "It may not be as strong as your brothers, but this should help."

"Thanks," Tayuya said as Gaara took a few steps back, his body slowly dispersing as he closed his eyes to focus. Tayuya just took a deep breath before she brought up her hands and formed an all too familiar cross with her fingers. "Shadow Clones Justu!" Tayuya said before two clones materialized next to her, all of them kneeling low before they unsealed their kusarigama. Standing up, the two clones waited a moment before rushing forward.

Jumping back, Tayuya twirled the kunai end of the chain in her hand before throwing at Yagura; behind the Jinchūriki, the two clones had done the same with their weapons. With a sudden roar, Yagura pushed the kunai away and dashed forward towards the Tayuya in front of him. Tayuya only smiled before she was impaled in the stomach, laughing at the man before she stabbed his arm with the sickle in her hand.

"Shadow Clone Explosion…" Tayuya muttered before she started to glow. Yagura only widened his eyes before he was engulfed in an explosion, the other two Tayuyas watching the event. "One down," Tayuya said before she looked at her second clone. The clone only nodded before the two of them started going through a few hand-signs, eventually, the held their hands towards the ground as lightning started crackling. "Chidori!"

Without a word, the two redheads slowly inched towards one another with their arms extended and only being about a foot apart from one another when they stopped. Taking another deep breath, the two redheads started walking forwards as their Chidoris started to react with one another. Just as they were about to pick up speed, their attacks had linked with one another, creating a link between the two. Just as they were about to break out into a sprint, Yagura burst form the smoke, the blood cloak gone and replaced with an actual shell and spikes.

Just as the two redheads were about to clash with Yagura, one of them dropped to the floor and slid under the Jinchūriki's body. Missing his first target, Yagura growled before behind thrown up into the air. Looking down, Yagura saw that the Tayuya that slid under him had used her attack to lift him into the air, continuing to do so now and knocking up in a zig-zag motion. Reaching the apex of his flight, Yagura looked down to see the clone had dispelled while the trail of lightning started glowing. Not a second later, the lightning that was attached to him had activated and sent an electric jolt through his body.

"Lightning Style: Volley of the Chidori!" Hearing Tayuya, Yagura looked up only to see her falling towards him with her hand still holding electricity. Wanting to move, Yagura found that his body had gone numb and unresponsive. With no other choice, Yagura only let out a grunted before he was punched in the gut by Tayuya, the two of them falling to the water at incredible speed while electricity surged through their bodies.

"I've got you!" Gaara said as Tayuya landed with Tayuya in his arms. The female redhead just smiled gently before going unconscious, Gaara returning the smile with a kiss to her forehead. Looking up, Gaara let out a breath at seeing Yagura getting up once more. Knowing that he might change into the Sanbi, Gaara only rolled his eyes before bringing up his hand and waved it around a bit. Underneath the Mizukage, a layer of sand rose from the ground while more started to circle around and cling to him.

"You think this sand will hold me?" Yagura asked, his face in clear insanity before Gaara shook his head.

"It's not just sand." Gaara said, clenching his hand. "Imperial Sand burial!" In that instant, the sand that was surrounding Yagura acted and quickly started to stick to the Jinchūriki, piling on him in large quantities. Yagura only laughed as he tried to power out of the sand that was surrounding him, his eyes only widening when his movements were impaired more than usual. "It seems you've figured out the difference with this sand."

"W-what!?"

"This sand is infused with many different minerals such as iron." Gaara said as the sand continued to pile on Yagura. Once enough as formed around Yagura, Gaara released his hand, the many minerals and sand having hardened and fused together thanks to the charge Yagura still has running through him. Waiting with a bated breath, Gaara saw Yagura struggle his hardest to get free from the nearly complete pyramid. "He should've broken out by now."

"**Don't think too lightly of my capabilities."** Shukaku said, making Gaara cross his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked, walking away from the small pyramid with Tayuya in his arms.

"**Your Uzumaki friend may be a prodigy, but even a Tailed-Beast can use seals. There is hardly any use in them considering our size. The markings are more than useful for such things."** Shukaku said, making Gaara nod as laid Tayuya next to Mei and Fū.

"Gaara are you alright!?" a voice called out, making the man turn to see the others running up to him. "Where's Naruto?" The man asked, Gaara only pointing towards the direction Naruto was before looking at Shizune.

"Don't worry, she's alright." The brunette said, running her hand over Tayuya and Mei. Next to them, Fū only let out a groan before she lifted her hand to her head. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…w-where's Naruto-kun?" Fū asked, grabbing the hand that Gaara offered.

"He's this way." Gaara said before taking off, Fū and Jiraiya not a second behind.

-With Naruto-

As the man back-flipped away, he saw Naruto getting up slowly with only one tail behind him. He had to give the blonde credit, he put a very interesting fight with the amount of chakra he had received from the Kyūbi. Though, that fight practically died down when Naruto started to revert back to one tail again, leaving the blonde in a sweating and tired mess.

"How…how did you cancel my tails?" Naruto asked in complete shock. The man only chuckled as he started walking towards Naruto, his Sharingan spinning rapidly as he closed in on Naruto.

"It doesn't matter, you'll be joining your parents soon enough." The man said, stopping in front of Naruto and picking him up with his shirt. Naruto tried to struggle but eventually stopped once he saw the man's Sharingan spinning, his eyes growing dull as his body went limp. Seeing Naruto's resistance give up, the man shifted his eyes back to their pin-wheeled state, the area around them starting to become distorted. "You're coming with me."

"No. He's. Not!" Fū shouted as she flew up to the man and punched him in the gut. The man, not expecting Fū, was caught off guard and sent flying back a few meters. Looking up, the man grit his teeth when he saw Gaara catching Naruto with his sand while Fū and Jiraiya jumped in front of them. Getting up, the man only chuckled.

"It seems my fun is at an end," The man said as the area around him started to distort again, the origin being from the hole in his mask. "Fear not, I will eventually take all of your Tailed-Beasts. Until then Sennin, give my regards to the boy. Tell him that Madara Uchiha will be watching him." At the Jiraiya, narrowed his eyes and watched as the man disappeared in the distortion without disturbing the water.

"Jiraiya-sama? Who is Madara Uchiha?" Fū asked, lowering her guard before turning around and looking at Naruto. His dull eyes starting to return to their original state before he started looking around.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked, confused as to why he was in Gaara arms while Fū and Jiraiya were looking at him.

"You don't remember what happened?" Jiraiya asked, getting a head shake from Naruto.

"All I remember was the man telling me how he killed my parents. After that, everything went blank." Naruto said, getting up with the help of Fū. "Where is that guy anyway?"

"He fled," Jiraiya said, "Said something about his fun ending. Whatever the case, he's gone." Naruto nodded as that and let out a breath of air before leaning on Fū.

"Hey is everyone ok?" Mei called out as she and the other ran up to four. "Where's that masked man?"

"We're fine Mei, and he fled." Naruto said, making the woman nod. "So what now?"

"Ao! Chojuro! Tell everybody that Yagura has surrendered…tell them that the war is officially over." Mei said as she looked over the four. Naruto just smiled before sharing a kiss with Fū while Gaara and Jiraiya nodded with smiles on their faces. "C'mon we should get Naruto to Shizune." Mei said, getting everyone to nod before Fū and Gaara started to carry the blonde on their shoulders.

"Woah, what's with the pyramid?" Naruto asked as he walked past the sculpture that Gaara had created, not knowing that Yagura was stuck on the top.

* * *

A/N: There you have it. Like I said, lack luster, but that's about as creative as I could get it. Also I do have a good reason for not updating this past month. Here's a little something for you guys, I suffered from a weak heart, which is bad. It's the reason I took up Fanfiction compared to other things. That said, my heart kinda gave out on me about an hour or so after I updated and I was rushed to ER. The doctor said I would live and yadda yadda yadda…stay in this hospital to be monitored for the summer.

I've been writing but I've lost a lot of energy so staying up is a problem now and then. While there's nothing life threatening, I am in the hospital and will be for a while. That doesn't mean I can't upload, just means that my usual gusto won't be in the chapters. I will continue to update as fast as I can and I greatly appreciate your reviews, they help me to keep writing. Anyway, next time: wrapping up things and leaving Kiri. See ya next update.


	24. The Aftermath

A/N: Planning the next destination.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Kiri Hotel (Three Weeks Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out a slow sigh as he looked up at the ceiling in his hotel room, his arms crossed behind his head. The past three weeks since the war had ended weren't as bad as he thought they were going to be; many of the people, shinobi and civilians alike, greeted the rebel army with cheers and smiles. Many of them walking up to Mei and the group with gifts and words of thanks for ending the war, many more of them bowing as they neared the Mizukage's building.

"Funny how almost no one in Kiri supported the war." Naruto said as he let out another sigh. It was true, many of the people within the village and around the nation had come to Mei to show their support. The only reason that the no one had oppressed Yagura was the fact that he killed without reason, promising that the punishment he was going to give will only leave them on the edge of death. Another things that surprised Naruto and the group was how Yagura seemed to have suffered from amnesia or something having forgotten what he did since he became Mizukage.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Flashback (Kiri Jail - One Week Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Mei, Jiraiya, Naruto, Gaara and Fū all walked through the jail without sparing a glance at the other inmates, their goal being the one man that was currently under heavy guard. After passing door after door, the five stopped at the final one with two guards standing in front.

"Anything to report?" Mei asked, causing the two guards to share a look.

"The prisoner had just recently woken up; the first thing he had asked was why he was imprisoned." One of the guards spoke, confusing Mei. "When he told his charges, it seemed that he was confused before saying that he did no such things."

"We called a doctor in here and made him run some tests. Turns out, the prisoner doesn't remember a thing since he first entered his terms years ago." The other guard said, making Mei more confused before she nodded.

"Let us see him," Mei said, the two guards standing at the ready before they opened the small window to the cell.

"Up and at 'em prisoner! You have guests!" One to the guards said as the other one unlocked the door. Once they opened the door, Mei nodded at the guards before motioning the others to follow her. As the five passed through the door, the guards slowly closed it before locking it, standing at the ready once more. Stopping once they entered, the five all looked at the prisoner as he started to wake from his sleep.

"Time to get up Yagura." Mei said, walking forward with her hands on her hips. The prisoner only nodded in response before they moved to sit on their feet, rubbing their eyes in the process. Feeling awake, Yagura turned his head towards the five before he tilted his head in confusion.

"Mei? What are you doing here?" The small man asked while Mei raised her arms and crossed them.

"I'm here to ask you some questions." Mei said, getting the man to shake his head and let out a deep sigh.

"If it's about the war…you've wasted your time. I don't remember anything except the month after I was made Mizukage." Yagura said, making Mei raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Mei asked, making Yagura shake his head again before clutching it.

"I mean I don't remember anything of the past…six years was it?" Yagura asked, getting a nod from Mei. "Everything's so foggy but I can make out the moments before everything went dark."

"And what was that?" Mei pushed, seeing that Yagura was not lying.

"I was in my office doing paperwork…" Yagura said as he clutched his head more, "…I remember looking up to see some cloaked individual standing at the doors to my office. He managed to kill the ANBU that were watching me as well as my secretary when she entered." Yagura said as he clutched his head tighter. Naruto, seeing the man was in pain, stepped up.

"Hey, take a deep breath." The blonde said, causing everyone to look at him. "Tell what you can remember, don't worry about the details." Naruto said, getting a nod from Yagura.

"Very well," Yagura said as he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Yes…I remember more clearly now. I was in my office before I looked up to see a cloaked figure standing across the room. I stood up in defense while he only raised his eyes." Yagura took another deep breath before he continued, "I don't remember what he said but the next thing I knew, he was right in front of me. I attack in self-defense but found that my attacks had gone right through him."

"Anything else?" Mei asked, getting glare from Naruto.

"I tried my hardest to attack him but realized that everything I had done showed no results." Yagura said, taking a third deep breath, "It was when I started to use some of Isobu's chakra that the man started to retaliate. I attacked once more, only for my attacks to go through him again…the next thing I knew I was looking at blood red eyes. After that, I saw nothing but darknes…that is, until I awoke in this cell." Yagura said, making his audience a little confused.

"If you don't remember anything in the past six years…how were able to cause the civil war?" Fū asked, confused as hell while Naruto and Jiraiya both had a thinking face on.

"It might have been-" Jiraiya said, as Naruto nodded.

"-Madara." The blonde cut in. Everyone else looked at the two in confusion before Naruto stood. "C'mon, we can talk about it back in Mei's office." Following his lead, Jiraiya followed Naruto out of Yagura jail, confusing the remaining people before they followed after the blonde.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Flashback End¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Once Jiraiya explained who Madara was, everyone seemed skeptical until Jiraiya pointed out that it was possible the man had a child since his split from Konoha, at the very least he took in someone, who he passed on a Sharingan and his name. Once that was figured out, the group also had to decide on a punishment for Yagura that would suit everyone but wouldn't be unfair. That was left up to Mei, and the woman was close to pulling her hair out because of it. Letting out another sigh, Naruto focused his attention on his next goal visiting his mother's homeland.

"Maybe I can ask Mei for a boat…" Naruto mumbled before hearing a knock on his door. As the blonde moved, the sound of someone whimpering made him stop and look to his left before smiling at Fū. "Guess she snuck in here last night." Naruto said, easing away from Fū before walking towards the door. Opening it, Naruto was greeted by Gaara and Tayuya both in their usual outfits and faces that told Naruto that they wanted to talk.

-15 Minutes Later-

Naruto let out a long yawn and stretched before taking a seat across from Gaara and Tayuya. Dressed in his usual outfit, Naruto casually leaned backed and looked at the two redheads before speaking up.

"So…what do you want to talk about?" The blonde asked making Tayuya roll her eyes.

"Don't play stupid. We want to know where we're heading next," the redhead said, watching as Naruto took in a deep breath. For another minute, the three said nothing as Naruto continued to look at them with calculating eyes. "Well?"

"You really want to know?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from the two. "We're going to Kā-chan's homeland." Naruto said not wasting time. Tayuya's eyes widened to platter size before she leaned forward in surprise.

"Kā-chan homeland?" Tayuya asked, getting a nod from Naruto. "You can't be serious, aniki…no one knows where Uzushio is! How are we going to be able to find it?" Naruto only smiled before he held a small notebook.

"Simple. We follow the clues Kā-chan left." Naruto said opening the book and handing over to the redheaded couple. "She had plan to revisit Uzushio in case Konoha didn't cut out. When she found out that she was having me, she made plans to at least take me there for a trip of some kind." Naruto said as the two redheads looked over the various pictures, riddles and other clues. "I've been deciphering most of those clues since I had the book."

"Incredible." Gaara said getting a nod from Tayuya.

"What are you three talking about?" Fū asked, sticking her head in between Gaara and Tayuya, the two jumping in surprise and tossing the small book back to Naruto. "What's that?" Fū asked as she stood up and looked at Naruto.

"Plan for where we're heading next." Naruto said, getting Fū to tilt her head in confusion. Naruto only grinned before he stood up and stretched, Tayuya and Gaara both following his lead. "Don't worry about it, I'll bring it up when we talk to Mei. In the meantime, why don't you take a shower?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from Fū while he looked at Tayuya and Gaara. "You two should get ready. If things work out, I'll be leaving by noon."

"I'll pack our belongings." Gaara said, standing up and kissing Tayuya before he left Naruto's hotel room. Naruto only nodded before he started to pack his things, eventually moving to Fū's room and packing her things as well.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Mizukage Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto felt good as he walked through the hall towards Mei's new office, many shinobi bowing to him as he walked by.

"Hey Mei I was wondering…" Naruto started before he trailed off at the amount of papers he saw in the room. Off to the side, Ao was trying his hardest to organize the papers while Chōjūrō was doing his best to calm Mei down. The woman in question was currently writing as furious possible before stamping the paper and throwing the paper off to the side.

"AO! Pick up the pace or I'll kill you!" Mei said, making the eye-patched man speed up his process.

"Mei-sama! Please slow down. This stress is not good for your heal-"

"Chōjūrō …" Mei said, stopping and looking at the teen, "…please shut up." The woman said, making Chōjūrō pale before he backed away with his hand up. Naruto looked around in amazement, waving Ao and Chōjūrō before stopping in front of Mei's desk.

"You…alright?" Naruto asked, flinching when Mei snapped her head up. The woman had a crazed look in her eyes, the untidied hair, streaked make-up and demented smile made Naruto a little more than just frightened.

"No…" Mei said slowly as she continued to write, "…I haven't had sleep for the past four days. I smell like a pig pen and have still yet to get through half of the paperwork Yagura had left behind." Mei said, before she started crying. "Please help me Naruto!" Mei said, reaching over the desk and grabbing Naruto. "Please make the paperwork go away!" Naruto only raised his arms as he backed away slowly. "Please?"

"Uh…I'll try…just…stand up please?" Naruto asked, trying to back away as Mei tried to kiss his feet. Once Ao and Chōjūrō had gotten Mei to her feet, Naruto took a deep breath before looking around. "What would Shizune do?" Naruto asked quietly before an idea came to mind. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said before the room was filled with nine extra clones. "I want you two to separate theses." Naruto said pointing to Mei's desk. "You three, put those away." Naruto said pointing to where Ao was before. "The rest of you, help me with these!" Naruto commanded looking over the files that were near the doorway.

"Shadow Clone…?" Mei asked in a daze as she watched Naruto and the clones work around the room. "He used…clones…?" Ao and Chojuro both nodded as Mei shed more tears, "He's a genius!" The new Mizukage could only watch as the unending amount of paperwork had seemed to disappear, leaving only a small pile of papers which were requests for promotion.

"Hey Mei?" Naruto asked, catching the woman's attention, "You wanna take a shower?" At that, Mei jumped up in joy and hugged Naruto as hard as she could.

"Oh! Thank you Naruto! Thankyouthankyouthankyou Thank you!" With that, Mei ran off to her home for a much needed shower. Left behind was a dazed Naruto, confused Ao and disheartened Chōjūrō.

"Say Naruto…" Ao said, catching the blonde's attention. "How did you do that so fast?"

"What the paper work?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from Ao, "Shizune showed me how. I used to stay late at the ANBU offices in Konoha and help her with the paper work granny Tsunade sent there." Naruto said, smiling a bit as Ao numbly nodded.

-2 Hours Later-

Mei was filling refreshed as she walked into her office again; she had a nice hot shower, managed to change her clothes, and ate a delicious and hot meal on her way back. Walking into her office, Mei stopped when she saw Naruto and his entire group talking to one another. Clearing her throat, Mei watched as everyone focused on her and waited for her to return to her seat. Once she took a seat, Naruto walked up to her and put a scroll in front of her before smiling.

"Is that?" Mei asked as Naruto nodded. Unrolling the scroll, Mei smiled when she unsealed the great-sword that was being held within. "The Kubikiribōchō…"

"It's yours isn't it?" Naruto asked, Mei smiling a bit before she sealed the sword away. "But do need a favor,"

"After what you've done? Anything." Mei said while Naruto smiled.

"Can you lend me a boat?" Naruto said, Mei nodding without thinking. Everyone else smiled at the moment before it was stopped with the door bursting open.

"What is the meaning of this!?" a woman's voice shouted, causing everyone to turn and see…

"Koyuki?" Naruto asked, before being shoved to the side. Ignoring the person who had saved her two years ago, Koyuki decided to have a glaring match with Mei.

"Do you mind explaining why you decided to cancel the screening of my latest movie?" Koyuki asked, Mei not budging an inch.

"It has been three weeks since the end of the Civil War that has plagued this country for roughly a decade." Mei said, standing up from her seat. "The village is in no shape to prepare something as wasteful as movie premiere."

"Really?" Koyuki asked, as she leaned closer towards Mei, "Because I have documented proof from the Mizukage that the premiere of my movie would be ready by the time I arrive." Koyuki said, reaching into her Kimono to pull out and scroll. Mei only scoffed as she snatched up the scroll and began to read from it, growing a little concerned at seeing Yagura's signature as well as the Mizukage's stamp at the end.

"I can't validate this," Mei said, making Koyuki's eyes widen, "The old Mizukage has been arrested and is no longer in power. I have been appointed the new Mizukage and thus have not signed off on this." Mei said making Koyuki glare at her even more.

"Uh…Koyuki?" Naruto said stepping up to them before being shoved away.

"Not now Naruto! I have to teach this bitch a less- Naruto!?" Koyuki said before she refocused her attention on the blonde that was standing next to her. In an instant, the Daimyō of Haru no Kuni caught Naruto in a hug as she started talking in rapid succession. "Ohmygosh! Whatareyoudoinghere? Howhaveyoubeen? Whyhaven'tyoucontactedme? Youhaven'tforgottenaboutmehaveyou?" Koyuki asked, all the while gripping Naruto harder with each passing question.

"No Koyuki, I didn't forget about you." Naruto said before he was released from Koyuki's hug. "I've just been busy." Koyuki looked at Naruto and saw how much he grew, definitely gaining a growth spirt since she last saw him. "This war wasn't so easy to win." Naruto before Koyuki's eyes widened again

"You were in this war!?" The woman asked, making Naruto flinch a bit. "Why didn't come and visit me first!? I could've given you some chakra armor." Koyuki said, ripping her kimono off to show that she was wearing her late uncle's old armor. The gem in the center now replaced with a teal one while the rest was glowing slightly. "We've made improvements on my uncles designs. It no longer unstable when around other suits and unlike the originals, we've thinned out the material in order to remove the restrictions on the body." Koyuki explained, making Naruto tilt his head as he poked the armor.

"Does it still absorb chakra?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from Koyuki while everyone else widened their eyes.

"That is the one of the drawbacks though, the chakra absorbed must be used before it can absorb any more regardless of how much was absorbed." Koyuki said, shifting some of the armor parts around a bit. "One way we've bypassed this was by created a set of suits that can share the stored chakra with one another." Surrounding the two, everyone looked on with varying degrees of surprise and shock. The only one's no affected were Yūgao and Shizune, the two having been told about Naruto's adventure with Koyuki.

"Hold on!" Kagura said, stepping and pointing at Naruto, "You knew the daimyō of Haru no Kuni this whole time?" Naruto nodded with a smile before he was slammed up against the wall by Fū and Tayuya.

"And you didn't bother telling us!?" Tayuya asked, using her strength to lift Naruto up a bit.

"When would've been a good time for this?" Naruto asked, raising his hands up.

"Before we even came here!" Tayuya said, looking back at Gaara when he touched her shoulder.

"Killing him now is not the best thing to do. Besides, you're the presence of not only a Kage but a daimyō." Tayuya looked back before letting go of Naruto and rubbing the back of her head. Fū still wasn't satisfied and raised her boyfriend up again before she started talking a sweetened voice.

"You were planning on telling me about this thought weren't you Naruto-kun?" The teenager asked before smiling, seeing chills down almost everyone's spine, the only one not affected was Mei.

"Y-yes," Naruto said, "once we left Kiri." At that, Fū nodded before she lowered Naruto to the floor, behind her, everyone shivering in fear of her smile. "A-as I was saying…I need a boat."

"For what?" Mei asked, everyone else except for Tayuya and Gaara looking at Naruto.

"I'm going to visit Uzushio." Naruto said, everyone else looking at him in silence.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. I think this chapter came out pretty good, despite it more of a filler thing. Anyway, next time: Packing up, Leaving Kiri and Visiting Uzushio…or at least getting started with it. One thing I plan is for Naruto to at least go back to Konoha and 'break off' ties like he wanted; in the very least, give everyone closure of some sort. Anyway, see you guys next week.


	25. Onward! Goodbye Kiri!

A/N: Finishing up in Kiri and heading out.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Mizukage's Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Everyone stared at Naruto in complete silence before Jiraiya started to chuckle, causing everyone to look at him confusion. As the Sennin continued to laugh, he made his way towards Naruto and patted the blonde's shoulder.

"Ah, good one gaki," Jiraiya said while Naruto just stared at him. It took another minute of the Sennin's laughter before it he quieted down and looked at Naruto in shock. "You're no serious are you?"

"As much as I can get around you," Naruto said, swatting Jiraiya's hand.

"Be serious about this Naruto. Uzushio has never been found by anyone since its fall. The odds of you finding it are slim if not zero." Jiraiya said, looking at Naruto while Shizune, Mei and the other adults that knew about it just nodded. Naruto just smirked before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his mother's journal.

"_You_ may have a slim chance of finding it; but _I_ think my chances are pretty good." Naruto said, as he started to flip though the notebook. Jiraiya and the others could only in shock as Tayuya and Gaara both walked up to Naruto and looked at the notebook as well. "She left a lot of clues, many of them I've already deciphered." Naruto said while Jiraya tried to reach out for the notebook only for Naruto to move it away.

"Naruto. I need to see if that book is real." Jiraiya said, making Naruto shake his head.

"It belonged Kā-chan. That alone is enough for me not to give to anyone but family," Naruto said, making Jiraiya nod his head, "Second…" the blonde said tossing it at Jiraiya, only for it to burn his hair a bit, "…no one except those who are blood related can touch it." The blonde revealed before Tayuya moved to pick up the book, and snapped it shut.

"I see your point." Jiraiya said, shrugging at Naruto, "But how sure are you that those clues will help you find Uzushio?"

"Simple, mom added her signature verbal tick at the end of the ones that would lead us." Naruto said, grabbing the book from Tayuya as she walked back towards Naruto, "You said it yourself remember, Kā-chan only said or wrote 'Dattebane' whenever she showed an extreme amount of emotion?" Jiraiya also shrugged in agreement before he crossed his arms.

"That still doesn't explain how we're going to get there." The Sennin said, making Naruto roll his eyes.

"Why do you think I asked for a boat?" Naruto said, getting an 'Ah' face from everyone. "The trip is likely going to take two weeks, at the minimum. Things like weather or water currents may make it take longer." Naruto said, getting Kagura and Jiraiya to pale a bit.

"If it's a boat you need," Koyuki said, getting everyone's attention, "You can take mine."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, "Like I said, I could take two weeks for me to reach Uzushio, longer if things don't go as planned."

"I don't need to go to any meeting or have anything planned for the next month." Koyuki said, smiling while Naruto let out a breath of air. "But I will be coming with you, it might be fun." Everyone looked at the two before Naruto shrugged and held out his hand. The daimyō of Haru no Kuni only smiled before she shook it.

"Well, since you all seem set on traveling around before you settle down. I think now is a good time for you to receive your payments." Mei said before she turned to Ao and nodded. The one-eyed walked up to the desk before setting down a chest, unlocking the many locks on it with a wave of his hand. Mei only smiled before she reached over the chest and opened, smiling even more as everyone's eyes grew wide.

"This is the payment that Mei-sama owes you for your services." Ao said, picking up the scroll one by one before handing them Kagura, Tayuya, Ryūzetsu and Naruto. "These scrolls contain the amount of payment you were to receive." Returning to chest, Ao reached in once more before turning around, five scrolls in hand before he gave them all to Ryūzetsu. "These are the scrolls that you've requested." Ao said, reaching before pulling out five more scrolls.

"Water Style: Water Dragon, Water Cannon, Water Arrow, Water Ball, and Water Sythe. I didn't know you've had such high level attacks in your vault." Fū commented when she looked over the scrolls she was given.

"Lightening Style huh?" Tayuya asked, the scrolls having the symbol on them. The others all nodded at their scrolls before putting them away, Naruto tucking his away in a bag before something else caught his eye. Pulling out another scroll labeled 'Personal', Naruto looked at Mei with a pleading smile.

"Uh…Mei do you think you could exchange these checks for money?" Naruto asked as Mei looked at him and then the scroll. Unrolling it Naruto placed a hand on one of the seals in the scroll and surged some chakra into it. When the puff of smoke cleared, a small metal box was on the table, something both Yūgao and Shizune recognized. Just as Naruto was about to open it, Yūgao rested a hand over his.

"Isn't this the same lockbox I gave you when you were five?" Yūgao asked, getting a nod from Naruto. Removing her hand, Yūgao watched as Naruto opened the box, the amount of money stuffed in was enough to make even her eyes widen a bit. Off to the side, Tayuya and Fū both looked on with wide eyes while everyone else tried to see what was in it.

"Whoa!" Tayuya said as Shizune walked up to Naruto and looked at the box.

"I thought you said you organized this?" Shizune asked getting a sheepish smiled from Naruto. Reaching in, Shizune made everyone's eyes widen at the amount of money she had clenched in her hand.

'There has to be at least 20,000 yen in her hand!' Mei thought glancing into the box in front of him, 'there looks to be a whole lot more.'

"Hey gaki! Where did all that money come from anyway?" Jiraiya asked, walking up the box with a greedy expression. When the lid suddenly snapped shut, the man looked up to see an angry Naruto as well as an annoyed Shizune and silently furious Yūgao. "What?" The Sennin asked before the two woman scoffed at him, Kagura behind him before she yanked on his ear.

"How much is there? Do you know?" Mei asked since most of her surprise stemmed from the fact that his group brought Zabuza's sword for funds or something. Off to the side, everyone else was having the same thoughts.

"Last time I had Naruto-kun organize this," Shizune said, reaching in once again in order to take out more money, "he had just over 500,000 Ryo." At that, everyone stopped breathing for a second before focusing on Shizune. The brunette having gone into assistant mode and began to stack the money into piles. "Do you have any bands I can use?" Mei nodded silently before she reached into her desk and pulled out a small amount of bands.

"Now let's see what's left…" Shizune said, pulling out a pen and paper before going to work on counting the bills and coins that came from Naruto's lockbox. The brunette wasted no time sorting the massive amounts of cash into groups; one into paper bills, one into coins, and the final group into mission payments all of them separated even more into specific amounts.

'There was no way in hell that was only 500,000 yen.' Everyone thought as Shizune continued to her work. 'He hadn't even bothered to cash in any of his checks.' It took a moment of silence as Shizune quickly finished up the counting before she spoke the amount she was writing down.

"985,800 Ryo in paper…" Shizune mumbled while scribbling down the figure on the fresh piece of paper, everyone else widening their eyes. "…16,586 in coins..." At that, their mouths started to drop. "…and 635,500 in mission payments." Shizune said, quickly adding up the amount on the paper she had. Everyone else looked on with their jaws to the floor before they nearly fainted at the total, "Grand total, 1,637,886 Ryo."

Silence….

That was all that was heard in the office as Shizune started to put the organized currency back into the lock box. Even after Shizune was done, it took the woman shutting the box for everyone's minds to restart.

"W-well, while I get this sorted out, you should go out buy some supplies." Mei said as she looked at all the checks on her table. Naruto just smiled before nodding and sealing his lockbox away, Jiraiya inching closer to the blonde.

"You are going nowhere near him," Fū said, grabbing the Sennin by the back of his shirt before she proceeded to drag him out of the office. Mei just smiled at them before we went to work on paying the checks Naruto had left.

"Ao! I need you to get Yagura in here as soon as you can." Mei said, waiting until both her bodyguards left before letting her head drop. "Maybe I should take up drinking…" Mei said before an image of Tsunade popped up in her mind, "…on second thought, maybe not."

-Kirigakure Streets-

"Well, do we need to get?" Naruto asked as he and the group walked through the town.

"Our main priority will need to be food," Gaara said, looking at the many shops the group passed. Naruto nodded in agreement as he continued to walk down the street, stopping when he saw a shinobi store. Walking towards the entrance, Naruto stopped when he felt Jiraiya's hand on his shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going?" The Sennin asked, getting everyone else's attention. Naruto let out a sigh before he yanked himself out of Jiraiya's arms.

"Gaara said it himself," Naruto said, pointing at the redhead as he walked up, "we should focus on our survival first."

"That's not what I said," Gaara countered, getting Naruto to look at him, "I said our main priority will need to be food." Naruto only shrugged as he started walking into the store.

"Fine, you guys can get the food while I have a look around," Naruto said, turning around and stopping at the many narrowed eyes. Off to the side, Fū, Tayuya and Yūgao were also browsing the store while Shizune and Koyuki were no-where to be seen. "What?"

"Gaki, you are the only one here with the money to pay for anything." Jiraiya said, making Naruto widen his eyes.

"What!? Some of you just got paid!" Naruto said, looking at whoever was apart from his initial group.

"True, but they need to spend it on their own equipment." Jiraiya said, making Naruto look at him in disbelief. "Stop being shellfish and thing about the group as a whole."

"You're not using me for gambling money!" Naruto said, instantly shutting down the Sennin; everyone else just turned towards the man before he stiffened up.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." Jiraiya said, coughing a bit in his hand. Naruto only shook his head before turning back to the store, making Jiraiya narrow his eyes. "Stop being so stingy with money, Gaki!" Jiraiya said, making a move to grab Naruto again. This time however, a hand intercepted before wrapping around his arm. Looking a bit to his right, Jiraiya's eyes widened at the sight of Tayuya, her hair starting to raise and split into nine pieces.

"Leave aniki alone," Tayuya said, making the man cower a bit, "I know more than enough to make you a woman instead of a man. And I can do it right here in front of everyone." Tayuya said darkly before she let go of Jiraiya's arm. Behind him, everyone else stiffened up a bit when she turned her gaze towards them. "That goes for the rest of you,"

"What are you talking about?/ I think I hear Shizune calling!/ I should go and look for the Koyuki!" were some of the responses Tayuya got as the rest of the group started to separate. Smiling at her work, Tayuya turned back to the shop.

-With Naruto and Fū-

Naruto let out a sigh as he held out his arms and spread his legs a bit, watching as Fū placed a shirt in front of him before shaking her head.

"Uh…Fū-chan? What exactly are you doing?" Naruto asked, watching as Fū placed the shirt in another pile.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm picking out my boyfriend's clothes." Fū said, making Naruto sigh a bit. He had done this before when he was younger, except then he was with Yūgao and the woman was stricter. The only reason he got the jumpsuits he did was because they were the only thing that were being sold at a normal price. Focusing back to the present, Naruto turned his head to his right and instantly saw something that caught his eye.

"What's this?" Naruto said, reaching for the hanger while Fū left to put the clothes back and pick out some more. Pulling out the hanger, Naruto was happy at seeing the maroon coat that hung from it. Trying it on, Naruto smiled even more when the coat fit perfectly.

"Oh! I see you have an eye for shinobi attire." A voice said, making Naruto quickly turn to his right in order to see a woman smiling at him.

"Excuse me…?" Naruto asked, a little confused as to what the woman was talking about.

"That jacket is specially made with shinobi wire and another material called Kevlar. It's designed to be really tough and durable, and made to last," the woman explained, "It can take blunt attacks from long distances and can withstand close-range stabs from knives and swords. Chakra will also have a hard time getting through since these have been doubled stitched and infused with chakra. You can even infuse your own once the chakra in it has run out."

"Sounds expensive," Naruto said, getting the woman to shake her head.

"Believe it or not, these haven't been selling as well as you think." The woman said, surprising Naruto. "I've been thinking about throwing them away for some time now. You're welcome to have that, free of charge. I'll even grab some extra pairs for you."

"Thank you." Naruto said, making the woman smile before she left for the back room. Naruto just smiled before he felt another shirt hang in front of him, causing him to look to his left and see Fū.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Kiri Harbor¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

The group of shinobi was currently standing at the harbor with Ao and giving their good-byes to Mei and Chōjūrō; next to her was Yagura, the man still in cuffs. Walking up to the group, Mei smiled as pulled out a scroll and handed it to Naruto.

"There you go Naruto, this all the money from those mission payments." Mei said as she looked over the group. "There's also this," Mei said, pulling out a Katana and handing it to Naruto. Pulling it out, Naruto marveled at the blade. It was nothing special except for the fact that the blade was pitch black, the edge glimmering against it as Naruto tested out the blade.

"When did you make this?" Naruto asked, putting the blade back into its sheath.

"I had a piece of the Kubikiribōchō broken down and remade," Mei said, making Naruto's eyes widen. "Zabuza entrusted you with the blade. I think it's fitting that you keep a piece with you." Mei said with a smile as Naruto nodded. "It's not tested, but it may have the same properties as the original. Hopefully you won't have to find out too early." Naruto nodded at that before he bowed to Mei.

"This is too much." The blonde said, making Mei chuckle a bit.

"Not enough really. After what you and your group did, helping to end this war, I don't think Kiri will ever be able to repay you." Mei said, making Naruto smiled a bit before they Auburn woman walked passed him and stood in front of Fū. "Fū, I'd live you to have this," Mei said, motioning for Ao. The man quickly walked up with a pair of blades that were smaller than Naruto's but still long. "These blades were given to us before the war started, as a gift from the artisan village in Takumi no Sato. These are the Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords."

"The Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords?" Fū asked, getting a sweat drop from the name. Mei only nodded before Fū grabbed them.

"They're said to augment one's power to the highest limits and harness the wielder's chakra in order to perform high-level Jutsu." Mei explained, getting Fū to widen her eyes. Everyone else had the same expression as Fū strapped the swords to her sides, taking one out and feeling it's weight.

"Thank you! This is the greatest gift I ever got!" Fū said, bowing just as Naruto did. Mei just chuckled before she moved on to Gaara.

"Gaara, I present to you with finely ground metallic dust!" Mei said as she pulled out a bag that had said material in side of it. Gaara quickly opened the back and let fall, his sand moving to pick it up and integrating it in, wisps of different metal colors appearing in the sand.

"Thank you. This should help with my own magnet release." Gaara said before Mei walked passed him, reaching to her last two people. Turning to the two girls, Mei smiled at them before pulling out what seemed to be small poles. Handing them to the girls, Mei watched as they looked over the poles, quickly finding the switch at the bottom and pressing it. Instantly, a blade popped out near the top of the pole, revealing it to be a small sickle.

"Like it?" Mei said, as the girls looked over the blade. "Those were made from pieces of Kiba, another sword like the Kubikiribōchō. The difference being that Kiba is much like the Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords in that they empower the user's lightning element instead of wind." Mei explained before Tayuya and Ryūzetsu both channeled their chakra into their weapons. Tayuya started to crackle to life and became in enveloped in blue lightening while Ryūzetsu's was enveloped in a white lightening.

"What about everyone else?" Naruto said, noticing that only he and the other teens had gotten gifts from the Mizukage.

"Oh, Mei gave us our gifts before we came here." Shizune said, showing that she had a specialized medical kit. Yūgao and Kagura both had new masks and cloaks hid black, skin-tight, short sleeved unitards with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to their biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps (1). Jiraiya had a scroll, along with a lecherous grin while Hana seemed to have specialized gauntlets on her hands. (2)

"There is one more thing…" Mei said, catching Naruto's attention before Ao pushed Yagura forward. Mei just smiled before she unlocked the cuffs on the man's hands and motioned for him to go towards Naruto's group. "Yagura…as punishment for your crimes against Kiri and Mizu no Kuni…I hearby sentence you into exhile. You are to accompany Naruto and his group to wherever they go." Mei said, looking back at Naruto before winking. Naruto just nodded before he got on the boat with everyone.

"Next Stop: Uzshio." Naruto said as everyone nodded.

* * *

A/N: And this chapter's done. So…how's the rewrite been so far? I know I ask this a lot, but I do want to see if you guys like it. Well regardless I'm going to get my average 7 reviews a chapter which is actually surprising. Anyway, I'll be skipping most of the sea trip and just get right to the landing in Uzushio. Next time, Landing in Uzushio and rediscovering a clan.

(1) For those that have watched Highschool DxD and seen Xenovia and Inari, just imagine their clothes when they're introduced.

(2) For those that have played Drakengard 3 and have seen 4's weapon, just imagine that as Hana's weapons.


	26. Exploring Ancestral Ruins

A/N: Arriving at Uzushio and exploring the ruins.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Uzushio (Three Weeks Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Jiraiya and Kagura both let out a sigh of relief when they heard Naruto and Koyuki announce that the boat would be stopping soon. The past three weeks have not been nice to the two shinobi, and the others were close to throwing them overboard.

"Finally Gaki! I think the others were about to throw me and Kagura off the boat!" Jiraiya said, making Naruto look at him before he shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous Ero-sennin," Naruto said before he walked up to Jirayia, "They probably would've thrown just you off. Yūgao would be fighting for Kagura every wave here." Naruto said, resting hand on the Sennin's shoulder before moving passed the two. "You two should probably get packed." Naruto said before he disappeared below deck.

"That little- ah!" Jiraiya said before he grips the rails for life.

"Sorry!" the captain yelled as he got the ship under control.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Outskirts of Uzushio¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out a sigh, though whether this was of happiness or something else was up for debate. Looking around, Naruto took the site of his mother's clan home, the village seemed to have been composed of several high-rise buildings. A wide river seemingly ran through the village and was gapped by large bridges. The surrounding countryside was dominated by steep hills. What was left of the village was mostly ruins and crumbling structures.

"This is a mess." Ayame said as she walked up to Naruto, everyone else joining him.

"Who could've done this?" Tayuya asked, looking at the damages with shock written all over her face.

"Iwa, Kumo and Kiri." Naruto said as he looked around the area. "Kā-chan's journal said that this place was under attack when she was leaving. Guess the rumors of the Uzumaki being feared isn't all just stories." Naruto said, the other nodding in agreement. "C'mon! Let's have a look around." Naruto said, walking forward and onto land. The rest of the group took a moment to look at one another before following the blonde's lead.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Abandon Building Entrance¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto slowed to a stop as he reached the first building he could, the entrance still intact despite the crumbling walls at the top.

"Naruto-Kun wait!" Fū said, causing the blonde to turn around and wait. "What are you doing?"

"Exploring." Naruto said, while everyone else looked at him. "How long has it been since anyone's been here? Twenty years? Thirty? How long has it been since the last of the Uzumaki clan fled from their home?" Naruto asked, getting everyone to lower their heads a bit. "Even if it's just remains, burnt up papers, scratches in the wall…I want to see if someone's been here." Naruto said, turning around and looking at the building in front of him. "This was Kā-chan's home before Konoha."

"Then we should split up." Gaara said, getting everyone look at him. "It's the best course of action for exploring any site, splitting up will allow us to cover more ground. That increases our change of finding something as well."

"Gaara right. The question is…how do we do that?" Jiraiya said, Naruto pointing at Tayuya and him.

"Imōto and Ero-sennin will come with me. Yūgao, Fū and Koyuki, you take that building behind this one. Gaara, Ryūzetsu and Hana, you take the one across the bridge." Naruto said, the groups already forming up. "Utakata, Shizune and Yagura, I want you three to check that final building," Naruto said, getting no objections from anyone. "If you find anything," Naruto said, pulling out some of his father's kunai, "use this."

"You can count on us." Shizune said, before her group left. The others soon followed their lead before disappearing as well.

"C'mon." Naruto said before he started to ascend the stairs. Tayuya and Jiraiya both looked at one another before following the blonde up the steps and into the somewhat destroyed building.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Abandon Building¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out another sigh as he moved a piece of wood and discovered another set of bones, this one having a rusted kunai in its skull. Behind him, Tayuya was inspecting the ground while Jiraiya was scanning the walls.

"Find anything?" Naruto asked, Tayuya and Jiraiya both shaking their heads. "Let's keep looking…" Naruto said, before he looked at a painting and stopped. Reaching out to it, Naruto stopped when he felt a tingling sensation in his hand. Moving the picture, Naruto was surprised to see a seal on the wall, one that he instantly recognized. "A blood seal?" the blonde whispered before biting on his hand and placing it on the seal.

"**Seems like this was carefully hidden."** The Kyūbi said, Naruto nodding agreement as he watched the seal peel away to reveal double doors. **"I'd be careful. This could be rigged with traps."** Naruto nodded again as he slowly pushed open the door. Inside, the blonde was surprised to see what looked like an office. Stepping in and walking around, Naruto saw that it was untouched and was about pick up a picture before he remembered about his two companions.

"Hey! C'mere!" Naruto shouted, getting Jiraiya and Tayuya to both rush to his location. "Check this out."

"What is this?" Tayuya asked as she followed Naruto in.

"Looks like an office. The Village Leader's to be exact." Jiraiya said as he looked around the room. "It also looks like there's seal set up here in order to preserve this place."

"How can you tell?" Tayuya asked, getting Naruto to look around as well.

"Look around kid. This place is practically clean, unless someone was living here recently, this place is still like it was when Uzushio was attacked." Jiraiya said, Tayuya looking around to see that the man was right. "The question is…why is this place practically untouched while the rest of the village is practically nothing?"

"Maybe because it was hidden," Naruto said, getting the attention of the others, "The doors leading here were hidden behind a blood seal under a painting. That means that whoever survived had sealed this place up or someone had hidden this before the invasion started." Naruto explained, getting a nod from the two as they continued to look around. Returning back to the desk, Naruto looked at the picture again before he noticed something.

**"No doubt about…that's your mother."** The Kyūbi said, making Naruto pick up the picture. **"That means…"**

'This was Ojī-san's office.' Naruto said as he looked at the photo. As soon as he did, Naruto took a step back when the desk started to move, the desk rising as the floor moved back, revealing a staircase (1).

"What did you do?" Tayuya asked, walking up to Naruto and down the staircase.

"Nothing, I just lifted this picture up." Naruto said giving the picture to Tayuya. The redhead only took one look before she looked at Naruto in shock. "Yeah, that was Kā-chan when she was still here."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jiraiya said, scaring the two with his sudden appearance. "Let's see what down here."

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Basement to Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Tayuya let out a shudder as she continued to follow Jiraiya down the staircase. Behind her was Naruto, who was looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

"How long is this staircase?" Tayuya asked before she ran into Jiraiya.

"We're here." The Sennin said, causing the two Uzumaki to look passed him. In front of them stood an ungodly amount of puppets, many of which were still on their stands.

"This place is amazing," Naruto said, walking forward a bit before covering his eyes at the sudden light. A second later, the blonde fell to the floor unconscious before the light enveloped him.

"Aniki!/Naruto!" Tayuya and Jiraiya shouted before they both fell to the floor, the light engulfing them as well.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Unkown¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto looked around as he floated on, the area around him no longer the dark and vast room filled with puppets but a vast and bright area that was near blinding. It wasn't until Naruto felt his feet hit something solid that he realized that he was able to walk around.

"Imōto? Jiraiya? Is anyone there?" Naruto called out, receiving an echo in response. Feeling something shift behind him, Naruto quickly whipped around with one of his father's kunai. Standing before him however, wasn't the Kyūbi, but a woman with red hair, a smile on her face filled with sorrow. She had tears running down her face and yet the eyes shined with joy at seeing him after so long since the last time they were together.

"Hello son," the woman said, Naruto staring at her in shock.

"K-kā-chan?" Naruto asked, looking around before reaching a hand out to see if the redhead was just an illusion. The woman, seeing what Naruto was doing, reached out her hand as before hers collided, crossing fingers with his hand. "Y-you're really here!" Naruto said as the woman only smiled and nodded, "b-but...how?" asked Naruto with Kushina smiling slightly at him.

"When Kyūbi was sealed inside of you, I sealed a portion of my chakra into the seal as a safety measure to ensure the fox couldn't get free, and protect you from his chakra. I am a last line of defense against him along with your Father," explained Kushina before she moved surprisingly quickly and hugged him while crying into his neck. Naruto, still in a daze just wrapped his arms around the redhead before he gripped her tighter.

"If that's true...then why are you here? The Kyūbi hasn't been doing anything that would bring you here," Naruto said, looking around for the fox in question before he saw his mother shaking her head.

"I don't know why…I just felt like something was drawing me out." The redhead responded when she pulled back from the hug. Naruto just nodded before he looked past his mother, another shift in the air telling him that someone else had joined him. Getting ready to attack, Naruto stopped when a hand landed on his head, causing him to let go and turn around. Upon seeing an apparent clone of himself, Naruto grew confused as the man smiled again.

"Well, you've certainly grown since we last saw you." The man said, making Naruto confused before his eyes widened.

"Wait. If she's Kā-chan…" Naruto said pointing to the redhead behind before pointing at the blonde man, "…then that mean you're…" Naruto said, his voice fading as the man smiled again.

"That's right! I'm your father." The man said, looking at the woman behind Naruto. "I'm a little sad Kushina-chan. You didn't even tell our son about me." The man said while the woman only smiled.

"I've only just met him as well Minato-kun." The redhead said, making Naruto turn around, "I've hardly spent a minute with him." Just as the two were about to talk, Naruto cut in, his mind on something else.

"Wait! Where's Imōto? Where's Ero-Sennin!" Naruto said in slight fear as he continued to look at the vast and never ending plane.

'Imōto?' The two adult thought, wondering who Naruto was talking about.

"Sochi…who are you talking about?" Kushina said, walking up to her son while Naruto cupped his hands and yelled Tayuya's name.

"Who's Tayuya?" Minato questioned as Naruto tried to listen for anything. The trio was met with silence before their ears picked up someone else's voice.

"Naruto! Where are you!?" Tayuya voice called out, making the trio's eye widen before Naruto started shouting again. When the voices sounded like they were right in front of them, Minato and Kushina were surprised when another redhead had appeared out of nowhere and hugged Naruto. "There you are! Me and Ero-Sennin have been looking for you!" The redhead started saying before her eyes caught sight of Minato and Kushina. Just as the two were about to say something, another voice cut in.

"Geeze you two; a little warning before you both go running off. I mean what would your parents say?" Jiraiya asked as he stepped out of nowhere and looked at Naruto and Tayuya. Naruto only smiled before he stepped out of the way to show Minato and Kushina standing behind him.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Naruto said, causing the three to look at one another in complete silence. In an instant, Jiraiya had enveloped Minato and Kushina in a hug, the two surprised at the gesture, too a moment before hugging the man back.

"How?" Jiraiya asked, the two looking at one another before Naruto coughed.

"This is some kind of family reunion huh?" The blonde asked, getting everyone to nod.

-Later-

"…and that's about it." Naruto said, hugging his mother tightly as she cried on his shoulder. For what seemed like hours, Naruto had caught the others up on what happened in his life; everything from his graduation to Tayuya's induction to the family via seals. His mother and sister were in tears at hearing what he had to put up with while Jiraiya and Minato were trying their best to hold in their anger. "That brings us here; with the war in Kiri over, I thought of visiting the place before finding somewhere to just settle down."

"Naruto…" Minato said, getting everyone else's attention, "…I know it might be too late to say this but…I'm sorry; I shouldn't have have sealed the Kyūbi within you." Minato said, Kushina nodding in agreement at Naruto looked down. The two were expecting to be scolded, yelled at for sealing a demon in their child, but they weren't expecting Naruto start laughing lightly. "Aren't you mad at your mother and I?" Minato asked, Naruto shaking his head.

"I'm not mad at you two." Naruto said, making both parent's confused, "I mean, if you hadn't done that...I might not have met Imōto. I wouldn't have grown up as much as I did…I definitely wouldn't be living the life I've had." Both parents smiled at Naruto and Tayuya before Naruto started to stand up. "What I am mad about is the fact that it took me this long just to meet my parents." Everyone there shared a quick chuckle before silence was set around them.

"Will…" Tayuya said, growing quiet before she could say anymore.

"Will what sweetie?" Kushina said, making Tayuya tear up a bit.

"W-will this be the only time I get to see you and tou-san?" Tayuya asked before she started to shed tears. Minato and Kushina both shared a sad look with one another before they walked up to Naruto and Tayuya.

"Don't worry…" Kushina said as she and Minato hugged the two. "…we'll be watching over you two. I just wish I had your Ojī-san's notes…" The redhead said, Naruto having a quick though before raising his head and breaking away from the hug, "Something wrong?"

"I just had a thought," Naruto said, getting everyone's attention, "You said, you put your chakra into my seal right?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from the two adults. "Do think it's possible to do it again? This time in a seal that gives you a continuous source of chakra?" Naruto asked, catching the adult's attention completely.

"Now that you mention it…" Kushina said, getting into a thinking pose, "Your Ojī-san did have a scroll for such things. I remember one of the things I read from it was a body revival technique, something about bringing a body back to perfect heath, even after a fatal injury. or was it to tranfer chakra into a puppet?" Kushina said, making the others sweat-drop at her memory.

"Do you know where he put it?" Naruto asked, starting to get excited. His hope was crushed when his mother shook her head.

"I don't know where he put it. I wish I did but it could be anywhere…even destroyed. If someone did find it, they would have the power to practically become immortal…if they had the resources." Kushina said, making Naruto's attention pique a bit. Jiraiya seemed to have the same idea before the two nodded at one another.

"I think I may know someone who had it." Naruto said, getting Kushina's attention. "Did you ever hear of someone named Orochimaru?" The three remaining members of the family all widened their eyes before they all nodded in unison. "Guess that means he's going to be our first target." Taking a deep breath, Naruto smiled as he walked up to his family and hugged them. "Imōto stay here!" Naruto said, confusing the three.

"What are you going to do?" Tayuya asked getting Naruto to smile at her.

"Simple. I'm going to find that snake and skin him alive until he tells me what I know." Naruto said before he poked Tayuya's head. "Stay here and catch up with tou-chan and kā-chan. I try to be as fast as I can be." Naruto said before a hand caught Naruto's wrist.

"I'm going with you!" Tayuya said, making Naruto look up to see his parent's smiling.

"Go on you two…we'll still have enough to last in Naruto's seal." Minato said, smiling when Tayuya hugged him and Kushina once more. With that, Naruto, Tayuya and Jiraiya disappeared, leaving the parents behind.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hall of Puppets¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto took a deep breath as he opened his eyes, Jiraiya already moving to get up. Naruto took a moment before getting up as well, Tauya offering a hand to him.

"Hey…" Naruto said, getting Jiraiya and Tayuya's attention, "Do you think it's possible to restore the Uzumaki Clan?" Naruto asked, making Jiraiya look at him.

"Depend gaki," Jiraiya said as he waited for Naruto, "restoring anything means to make good as new."

"How about recreating the clan then?" Naruto asked, getting Jiraiya to smirk. The three simply nodded their heads before running up the steps in order to gather the others.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Koyuki's Boat¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Does anyone have a problem with the plan?" Naruto asked, looking at everyone. After explain what happened to him, Tayuya and Jiraiya, Naruto quickly started to make plans for the future.

"If I'm getting this right," Gaara before pointing at Naruto and Jiraiya, "You two are going after Orchimaru. Kagura, Yagura and Ryūzetsu are to find and talk the Nibi and Hachibi. Tayuya and I head back to Suna and talk to my sister about an alliance and protection. Fū, Shizune and Hana are heading to Iwa for the Yonbi and Gobi while Yūgao escorts Koyuki back?" Naruto nodded at that before Kagura raised her hands.

"What about Utakata and the ramen chefs?" The woman asked, the three stepping up.

"They're going to be staying to Nami to ask for help." Naruto said, getting a nod of agreement. "Oh! Shizune!" Naruto said walking up the woman and handing her an envelope, "On your way to Iwa, can you give this to Toki in Tori no Kuni?" Naruto asked, the woman nodding before she tucked the envelope. "Kagura! Can you take this one to Haruna in Na no Kuni?" The ex-ANBU nodded before she did the same as Shizune.

"Anything else?" Jiraiya asked. When no one said anything, Naruto smiled.

"Does everyone still have the kunai I gave them?" The others nodded before raising their kunai in the air, "Good, once you're done, throw that down and I'll come get you. Or else I can bring you back here."

"Then let's head out!" Koyuki said before the boat started moving, the whirlpools that surrounded the village dissipated before reappearing as the boat left Uzushio.

'Just hang on…' Naruto said as he faced the front of the boat.

* * *

A/N: There you go, this will set the next few chapters. The problem is how to do it and who to follow. Anyway, next time: Starting their missions

(1) For you Fallout fans, you know what this is.


	27. Returning to Konoha

A/N: Revisiting Konoha once more.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Eastern Konoha Entrance¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

In the early morning, two Chūnin has let out their mornings yawns before running their eyes. Grabbing a cup of coffee, the two immediately sat down and remain in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, Izumo." One of the Chūnin asked, getting the other to nod lightly.

"Yeah?*Yawn* What it is Kotetsu?" Izumo asked, smacking his lips a bit.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Kotetsu asked, getting silence from his partner before looking over.

"It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night." Izumo replied before looking back, his partner confused with what he just said. The silence between the two was comedic before Kotetsu spoke up.

"...What?! I mean why are we out here, guarding the entrance again?" Kotetsu said, Izumo getting a little red with embarrassment.

"Oh. Uh... yeah."

"What was all that stuff about God?"

"Uh...hm? Nothing." Izumo said quickly before they two were in silence again.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kotetsu asked, Izumo shaking his head.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then," Kotetsu said, letting the subject drop before going back the first topic. "Seriously though, why are we out here? We passed the mission but Tsunade still put us here. Nothing ever happens on the east side of the village."(1)

"Maybe that's a good thing." Izumo said, getting a skeptical gaze from Kotetsu.

"What are talking about?"

"Think about it; we just did an incredibly hard mission." Izumo said, getting a nod from Kotetsu, "Tsunade-sama must had realized that and instead of giving us a break, she assigned us to the least active entrance to Konoha." Izumo said, Kotetsu's eyes widening at the man's word.

"You know…that actually makes sense!" Kotetsu said, leaning back in his chair.

"See? Nothing to worry about; just sit back and relax the day away." Izumo said, leaning back in his chair before closing his eyes. Kotetsu was about to do just that when he spotted something in the difference. Two dots were walking towards the entrance as moderate speed, both of them not looking like they would stop.

"Hey Izumo!" Kotetsu said, getting the man to grunt. "Hey someone's coming!" Kotetsu said, shaking his partner away before getting his hand smacked away.

"Take care of it then…" Izumo said, before turning his head a bit and falling back to sleep. Kotetsu was just about to punch Izumo, but a voice made him stop in his tracks.

"Anyone here?" The voice called making Kotetsu curse a bit before grabbing a clipboard.

"Please hold on for just one minute." Kotetsu said, walking over to Izumo and smacking him with the clipboard. Seeing his partner wake up, Kotetsu smirked before walking towards the visitors. "Sorry for the wait, can I have you two please sign this?" Kotetsu asked, handing over the clipboard. The two cloaked figures gave each other a quick look before the taller one nodded, the smaller one looking back at the clipboard and writing their names down.

"Who's there…" Izumo said, sleepily walking up as the second figure signed their name and handed the clipboard back to Kotetsu. The Chūnin happily took back the clipboard before bowing to the two figures.

"Welcome to Konohagakure J-J-Jir…" Kotetsu said, looking up to see both figures holding a finger to their covered faces. Kotetsu nodded quickly before bowing to the two again, Izumo leaning against a tree trying to sleep. "Enjoy your stay you two." Kotetsu said, the two both nodding before continued through the gates.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hokage Tower¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Tsunade Senju also known as the Godaime Hokage, Slug Sennin, and The Legendary Sucker was currently looking out the window at the village. Taking a moment to look around the village, the woman let out a sigh when she remembered what today was.

"I wonder what he's been up to for the past two years…?" Tsunade asked to herself before she turned around at the sound of the double doors opening. Walking in with a stack of paperwork was her newest apprentice…Sakura Haruno. When Sakura put the papers on Tsunade's desk, she smiled at her master before looking towards the calendar. Seeing the date, the pinkette let her smile drop a bit before she looked back at Tsunade.

"It's that time of the years isn't it Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, Tsunade nodding as she sat in her chair and let out a sigh of relief. "Do you think he's doing okay?"

"Don't worry about him Sakura. After all, he had Jiraiya with him as well as Shizune and an ex-ANBU." Tsunade said before cracking her knuckles and moving to grab her pen. Sakura nodded in agreement, smiling at Tsunade went to work on the papers on her desk. Since Shizune had left, the woman had started to devote more time to her work and didn't need to be reminded of much. Adding to that, the woman's drinking and gambling habits had almost died down to nothing.

"I know he can take of himself, but he was my teammate." Sakura said, Tsunade nodding in agreement as she continued to do her work. Sakura let out a sigh before turning to leave the office, only stopping to inform her master where she was going. "Oh! The rest of us will be meeting at Chōji's parent's restaurant." Tsunade stopped her work and looked up before smiling at Sakura.

"Alright then, take care." Tsunade said, watching as Sakura left before continuing her work.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha Streets [With Sakura]¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

As Sakura walked out of the Hokage Tower, her mind drifted to what day it was and what it meant to everyone. The time since Naruto's banishment to now had not been an easy one for anyone in the village. After the energetic blonde had officially been reported as a civilian and was later reported to have left the village, everything went downhill. First was the fact that Suna had broken off and cancelled the meeting to renew their alliance with Konoha just a day before the meeting. The next was the fact that Nami no Kuni, Haru no Kuni, Na no Kuni and Tori no Kuni had all sent letters saying that their alliances and trade agreements were all null and void.

"At least the rest of us still managed to pull through," Sakura said, thinking of the rest of the former rookies. When Naruto's discharge had been announced to them, Shikamaru immediately requested that he be given permission to watch over Naruto. Chōji, Kiba, Rock Lee and Hinata all agreed and requested the same thing, only for Tsunade to deny them their requests. When Shikamaru asked if he could see Naruto, Tsunade had told them the reason for the blonde's discharge.

When the remaining rookies were told of Naruto supposedly being mentally unstable, Shikamaru, and surprisingly Ino, immediately rejected the accusation and said that Naruto was perfectly fine. Soon after that, many of the rookies started acting cold towards their fellow peers, Shikamaru and Hinata were chief among them. It didn't help when an S-ranked was leaked to the civilians and the chaos that ensued.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Akimichi BBQ¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"I'm I late?" Sakura asked as she quickly walked up to a large booth and took a seat. Already seated were the rest of her classmates, many of them shaking their head as they looked around. Sakura let out a sigh of relief before looking at everyone, remembering how much they had changed since Naruto's discharge.

She and Ino had talked about their friendship with one another and quickly made up, both asking Tsunade with training in Medical Ninjutsu. Their acute chakra control made the two of them very reliable and full of potential. The two were still about even with each other when it came to skill, but in terms of rank, Sakura pulled ahead with the rank of Tokubetsu Jōnin. Sakura smiled, remembering when the two agreed to give up on obtaining Sasuke's affection and made a promise to help one another. Breaking from her thoughts, the pinkette turned her gaze to Shikamaru, the Nara being one of the few who had really changed.

The Nara had taken after his father and his dress code; while he still wore his flak jacket, he wore a meshed shirt underneath, a deer skin coat and hand guards. On the left side of his face, the Nara had a scar on his cheek that he had gotten from a mission. Shikamaru had also reached the rank of Jōnin, having taken his shinobi career more seriously and worked hard for his rank. As of now, he had his own team to train, teaching them all of comradery and loyalty to one another.

Chōji, like Shikamaru, had taken his career more seriously and was awarded with the rank of Tokubetsu Jōnin. When Naruto's discharge had reached the Akimichi's ears, he had not been pleased and had destroyed an entire training field in order to vent his anger. While he was given the choice to teach a team, Chōji denied the offer in order to research his clan's jutsu and improve on them. He had partially succeeded in that regard since he was able to still use his clan's jutsu despite thinning down.

Kiba had actually become more ruthless in missions, having succumbed to his clan's feral ways more than he should. As a result, his hair had grown out a bit more but looked like his mother's; he also wore a flak jacket underneath an open fur coat, grey pants reaching his calves and black fingerless gloves. Another thing that would catch someone's attention was the fact that he was now partnered with his sister's old companions…Akamaru having to be put down due to a virus. Kiba didn't hold anything against his sister for leaving and took a few months to mourn for his partner's death.

Shino, though still the silent type, had also changed with Naruto's discharge. Hearing what happened to his peers on the retrieval mission, Shino had, like Shikamaru, turned colder towards the higher ups. He respected many of his fellow Jōnin and often protect his team on mission, but would not answer more than a sentence outside of said missions. His clothes also changed, the jacket with the extended collar with now a grey shirt with matching pants under a light-grey button-up jacket with a hood that he often kept on his head, his face was also exposed.

Team Guy had changed but it wouldn't seem so at first glance. Neji and Rock Lee both sworn to find Naruto when they left the Shinobi corps. while Tenten didn't have much of an opinion, understandable since she hardly interacted with Naruto outside of missions. Though the team meant well, it was obvious that they didn't let Naruto's discharge change them, Lee and Tenten having made Chūnin while Neji made Jōnin. One thing Neji did promise was to help Hinata find the blonde, speaking up which…

Out of all the rookies that were told the news of Naruto's subsequent discharge and disappearance, Hinata was the one who took the news that hardest. After hearing everything, the Hyūga tried to leave the village herself multiple times, but was quickly stopped and brought back. Over the next few weeks, the girls had nursed her heartache and helped her cope. Like Shikamaru and Chōji, Hinata had taken her training and career seriously to the point where every waking moment of the past 2 years were spent training and sparring, making the woman a Jōnin within half a year and a the next clan heir to the Hyūga Clan.

Hinata's attire changed from the jacket wearing girl to a slightly more revealing and form-fitting one. She now wore a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist as well as a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings and black high-heeled boots.

That was just what was on top, deep below, Sakura knew that all of them had thoughts of resigning and leaving Konoha to find Naruto. This was mainly due to the fact that they had found out who Naruto really was, the son of the Yondaime. It was shock to the remaining members, and an even bigger shock to the civilians when word had spread.

And just how did the word spread? Simple…

Hinata had spied on the clan-heads when they had a meeting at her home with Jiraiya twp years ago. Having used her Byukugan, the girl had found that her father wanted Jiraiya to take her in order to be with Naruto. It was when Jiraiya had left and the remaining clan-heads had discussed Naruto's past that she discovered who her crush really was. After the meeting had finished up, Hinata had quickly rushed to gather her teammates and friends in order to share her news.

What she forgot to take in account was the fact that Ino was not one to keep a secret from anyone. This resulted in the girl spilling the beans to a few people in her shop which eventually found its way through the village and into the Tsunade's ears. Soon after, the threat of a civil war started and it took Tsunade divulging the information for things to stop. Since then, the village was looked at differently, the citizens having grown question the higher-ups.

It wasn't enough for people leave, but it was enough to set their loyalty back and have them question many things. It wasn't until recently that things had started to return back to normal.

"You alright there Sakura?" Ino asked as she looked at her friend. Sakura took a moment to shake her head before smiling at everyone.

"It's nothing…just thinking." Sakura said, getting a few nods.

"Gotta wonder what Naruto's doing now?" Chōji said, the other nodding with him. The group decided to wrap up their get together before heading for their separate ways, none of them recognizing the cloaked figures that walked through the entrance as they left.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha Streets [With Naruto and Jiraiya.]¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out sigh as he continued to walk through the village that he had left two years ago. He and Jiraiya had just gone to Tsunade's office to talk to her only to find out that she was in meeting for the next hour. While they could wait for the woman to get back in her office, they didn't necessarily have the patience for such a task and decided to have a look around the village. It was the reason that the two were currently walking down the street to Chōji's Parent's restaurant.

Naruto also took the time to see how the village changed since he left, noting that besides a little deterioration, the village was still the same. Jiraiya informing the blonde that it was likely due to the alliances the village made before Naruto's time a shinobi. Naruto nodded at that before they two continued on with their travels. Upon reaching the entrance, Naruto stiffened at the group of shinobi that were all saying farewells to each other.

'I can't risk letting them see me…' Naruto thought as he elbowed Jiraiya and motioned to the group. Jiraiya only nodded as they two walked passed the group at a casual pace with their hood lowered further past their faces.

"So how about we have a training session together tomorrow?" Kiba asked, catching Naruto's attention. Looking at the group, he saw how the group had mostly changed not only in style but in their posture and personality. Hearing the others agree, Naruto strained his ears to hear where his remaining peers would be meeting. "Then it's settled, we'll meet at Sakura's old team training ground at nine." Naruto quickly nodded as he walked off, settling down in a seat as a thin waiter walked up to them.

"Hello and welcome to Akimichi Bar-B-Que," the woman said, "What would you like to drink?"

"Green Tea please," Naruto said, the woman nodded as she scribbled the order down.

"A bottle of Sake please," Jiraiya answered, the woman looking at him for a minute before writing down the Sennin's request. When she walked away, Jiraiya leaned over the table and spoke lowly. "So what are here for again?"

"Simple," Naruto said, looking around in case anyone was listening, "there's no doubt that Sakura is still looking Sasuke. At the very least she's asked Tsunade to keep an eye and ear out for anything related to him or Orochimaru." Jiraiya nodded at the before Naruto continued, "I know your spy network is better, but Tsunade might have information that your guys didn't pick up. We can always verify what she's said with anyone you have that's keeping an eye on the snake." Naruto said, Jiraiya nodding at the boy's logic.

"Here you go," the woman said, walking back to the two with a platter. "Green tea for you and a bottle of Sake." The woman said, placing the orders down before placing down a large plate full of meat. "Enjoy your meal." The two nodded at her before moving to enjoy their food.

-An Hour Later-

"I think Tsunade's back in her office," Naruto said, getting up from his seat. "C'mon we need to-"

"Don't you rush me gaki!" Jiraiya interrupted, causing Naruto and the other patrons to look at the man. While he face was still covered, it was obvious that the man was drunk, the sluggish movements and waving posture of the man being a dead giveaway. Naruto only let out an agitated sigh before he moved to help the man walk, leaving a considerable tip for the waitress when she returned.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hokage's Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Tsunade let out a long and relieved sigh as she sat back in her chair. The meeting that she had to go to weren't the most exciting part of her job, but she was glad that the meetings pertained more shinobi matters than civilian ones. Cracking her knuckles once more, Tsunade only had time to pick up her pen before she heard a commotion outside her door.

"Young man, I told you! The Hokage is very busy right now!" a woman's voice said, Tsunde's curiosity starting to rise. Hearing the woman let out a shock gasp and the sound of flesh smacking flesh, Tsunade started to raise an eyebrow. "Sir, are you intoxicated?!"

"Look here sweetie. I know a thing or two about hime and she wouldn't appreciate you saying such thing!" a drunken voice slurred out, making Tsunade stand up a bit. "Now let us in there or I'll have the Gaki here knock down the door."

"I said let me do the talking perve!" a younger voice said, before the sound of something dropping to the floor was heard. "Now listen here, we know the Hokage and we need to talk to her."

"Nice try! Everyone knows who the Hokage is. Now I suggest that you leave and Hey! Sir let go of my breasts!" the woman's voice said before the sounds of more feet were heard. Tsunade blinked as she heard her Secretary's screams, and the sounds of fighting outside his office door.

"Release the secre-ooff!"

"Damn gaki-AAH!" The door slammed open as the body of a Chūnin flew through, prompting Tsunade and the ANBU guarding her to jump up and get into defensive stances. They looked as the individuals who caused the disturbance walked in. Behind them, four other Chūnin as well as the secretary were laid out on the floor.

"I told you to let me do the talking! Now look what you've done!" the cloaked figure said while the other one fell to the floor, their hood coming off in the process. Tsunade only took one look before she eased her body up.

"Jiraiya?" The Slug Sennin asked, getting the two to look at her.

"Hey! Hime! How you doing?" Jiraiya asked while his partner simply shook their head. Reaching up to their hood, Tsunade watched when it fell off, revealing a head of blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hey there Bā-chan, surprised to see me?" The blonde asked while Tsunade gaped like a fish.

"N-Naruto?"

* * *

A/N: And that concludes this chapter's ending. Okay in case some of you missed it somehow, I asked a friend to upload this week and they uploaded on Monday. I though of just skipping an upload since there was already one but i figured i owed you a reason for he sudden update.

Also, please note that those who didn't have their outfit described are still wearing their Shippuden attire while the one who did are from their 'The Last' attire like Naruto and Gaara. Don't worry, I'll write about the others but for now it will focus on Naruto and Jiraiya. Next time though: Naruto meets his peers again and a meeting is held.

(1) I've gotten hook on this series and have been binge watching it. Seeing how Kotetsu and Izumo acted in the anime, I kinda figured that this was how they would act.


	28. Catching Up

A/N: Preparing in Konoha and meeting old peers.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hokage's Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Tsunade could only stare in shock as she continued to look at the blonde and Gama Sennin that were in front of her. Jiraiya didn't seem to change much except for a more aged face, but Naruto was a different story. The blonde was now taller, his hair cropped shorter while his clothes had definitely changed. To Tsunade's, the blonde looked like an experienced albeit casual looking shinobi despite his age.

"Mind having them lower their weapons?" Naruto asked, snapping Tsunade out of her thought. Looking at the ANBU, who still had their weapons poised to strike, Tsunade snapped her fingers before the agents of dark lowered their weapons and disappeared. "Thanks."

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked, making sure her voice didn't sound too harsh. Naruto just looked at her before shrugging and moved to pick up Jiraiya.

"Well, if you don't want us here then I guess we'll just-" Naruto said, causing the Hokage's eyes to widen. As soon as the blonde turned around, Tsunade reached out her hand.

"Hold on!" At that, Naruto turned around and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't mean it to be offensive," Tsunade explained, making Naruto turn around again, "but considering what's happened to you here. I have to ask why you came back."

"Who says I'm coming back?" Naruto asked, making Tsunade a little confused, "I'm just here to get some information for I head out again. I need to find Orochimaru as quick as I possibly can."

"So why come to Konoha?" Tsunade asked, knowing Jiraiya had a spy network for the blonde to use.

"Is Sakura still keeping tabs on Sasuke's whereabouts?" Naruto asked, making Tsunade realize why he came. "I take that as a yes then. Even if you lie, we can always verify things with the perve's spy network."

"How long are you planning on visiting?" Tsunade asked, Naruto only shrugging.

"A week? Two at most before I head out." Naruto said, Tsunade nodding a bit before she sat back down.

"I can't offer much, but I'll tell you what I can." Tsunade said, motioning for Naruto to take a seat. The blonde nodded before he moved to drop Jiraiya off in another chair. Once the two were seated, Naruto pulled his hood up again to cover his face before doing the same with Jiraiya. "First off, what do you know?"

"The bastard has more than a handful of bases all around." Naruto said, making Tsunade nod. For the next hour, the two blondes would talk about Orochimaru, discussing on where he would be heading next.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha Hotel¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto sighed as he fell on his bed, Jiraiya doing the same as he walked up. The meeting with Tsunade was nothing special, the blonde making strictly about information gathering and nothing else. Tsunade had tried to change the subject on multiple occasions but Naruto quickly brought back to Orochimaru. Looking at the ceiling, Naruto took off his shoes and closed his eyes before falling asleep.

"I need to see those guys train too…" Naruto said sleep pulling him in quickly. Across the rooftops, a group of ANBU watched the blonde, observing on the orders of their leader.

-The Next Morning-

Naruto woke with a start and looked around in confusion before he remembered where he was. Relaxing for a moment, Naruto looked at the clock before jumping up again.

"Shit it's 11:30! The others are already training!" Naruto said as he got to his feet. He didn't take off any of his gear from yesterday so the blonde quickly rushed out the door, behind him Jiraiya walked in with a plate of food.

"Morning Gaki! I got us some foo- where did he go?" The Sennin asked, looking around for the blonde.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Training Ground¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto slowly came to a stop as he arrived at his old team's Training Ground. In front of him, the remaining members of his class were all training with one another or with one of their team's sensei. The only shinobi who were missing were obviously him and Sasuke but also Kakashi, which didn't surprise Naruto since the man was known for being late. Lost in his nostalgia, Naruto's instincts kicked in and allowed him to catch the kunai that was sent towards his head.

"Whoever you are, come out at once." Neji said, getting the attention of the others, Hinata already having her eyes activated. Naruto only looked at the kunai before putting it down to stand up, tilting his head when another was sent his direction. "I will not repeat myself." Neji said, making Naruto sigh dropping from his position on the branch. Once he was in full view of everyone, he saw them tense and slowly move into their respective stances.

"Is that how all Konoha shinobi react?" Naruto asked, making many of them confused, "attack first, question later? No wonder your village had fallen a bit." Naruto said, making many of them narrow their eyes. "If that's the case…" Naruto said before quickly moving into his father's fighting stance, "…don't disappointed me." Without a word, Neji and Hinata dashed forward and began to jab at Naruto's chakra points. Naruto only smiled as he quickly dodged, blocked or redirected the jabs with relative ease, only getting it once on his side.

"Impressive…" Naruto said, already feeling his side going numb. Neji and Hinata didn't acknowledge Naruto's comment and decided to attack him once more. Naruto smiled at the and waited his reaction times have increase to point where he could dodge practically at the last minute. When Neji had closed in, Naruto dashed forward and grabbed his hand before throwing a fist at it, moving the fist towards Hinata and jabbing her arm. The Hyūga didn't let that stop her and immediately used her other hand to try and jab Naruto, only for the blonde to move to left and have Hinata jab Neji's leg.

Kicking the Jōnin away, Naruto quickly turned around and threw two punches towards Hinata before going for a high kick. Hinata managed to block the first three attacks but was unprepared when Naruto had suddenly kicked her stomach then tried to sweep her feet. Getting away, Hinata was surprised once more when Naruto appeared in front of her like she hadn't moved and threw two more punches, this time instead of kicking Naruto did a backwards cartwheel and kick her in her chin.

Stumbling back, Hinata couldn't do much before she felt Naruto behind her, the blonde simply pivoting on his foot before connecting his palm with her face. The smack was enough for Hinata to turn in the air and fall to the floor unconscious. Neji, having recovered from his cousin's jab, had immediately ran towards Naruto with the intent to maim. Naruto only smiled before he lifted his head back, only to slam it into Neji and send the teen into his upper cutting fist. When Neji got to his feet, Naruto rushed him and, like Hinata, had managed to kick the man in his chin before going around him and grabbing him.

The other's watched as Naruto started to turn around, jumping into the air before slamming the Hyūga into the ground, shocking them at the improvised Primary Lotus. Seeing the immediate threat, Lee ran forward and jumped into the air.

"Dynamic Entry!" Lee shouted as he launched himself at Naruto. The blonde only smirked before, like with Neji and Hintata, he dodged at the last second while raising his hand. Lee, not being able to stop, had grabbed by Naruto before being slammed to the ground. Naruto quickly backwards cartwheeled away and waited as Lee started to get up and settle in his stance. "You are a very youthful opponent! My I have your name?" Lee said while Naruto only crossed his arms.

"I'll tell you if you can beat me. I'll only use my feet to give you an advantage." Naruto said, watching as Lee shook his head.

"No need! I shall defeat you! And if I can't then I shall cut down a tree with only my fists!" Lee said while Naruto shook his head. Seeing the taijutsu specialist run forward, Naruto pocketed his hands before running as well. Once the two met, Naruto tried for a side kick as Lee jumped in the air. "Leaf Whirlwind!" Lee shouted, as Naruto ducked under the teen's kick before surprising Lee again by jumping over the second with a front flip.

Just as Lee was about to do his final kick, he was stopped when Naruto's feet came down and stomped on his. Taking advantage, Naruto quickly jumped up and kicked his feet forward, kicking Lee three times in the chest before landing. The blonde wasn't done however as he jumped up again and landed a round house kick to his chest. It was obvious that Lee had lost, but that didn't stop Sakura and Tenten from stepping up.

"Whoever you are…" Sakura said before she started to crack her knuckles.

"…you just made the worst enemies." Tenten finished while she unsealed some of her weapons. Naruto only smirked before he reached for his own sword, pulling it out casually and resting into a new position. The two immediately ran forward with the intent to maim the person in front of them, but that was stopped when Naruto had taken a step forward and threw out his left fist. Everyone could only watch in pure shock as Sakura was immediately taken down due to the fist connecting with her face so violently.

"You're right…" Naruto said before he stepped up to Tenten, "…you've just made the worst enemy." Tenten immediately reacted and tried to cut off the cloaked blonde's head. Naruto had easily countered the swipe and kneed the girl's stomach before pushing her away. Tenten gripped her stomach and watched as Naruto jumped into the air and twisted his body before falling, his heel intending to connect with her skull. Seeing the heel come down, Tenten only closed her eyes and tried her hardest to block, only to feel the ground around her cave and a strong wind force her down.

"That enough!" A voice said, making everyone see a taller cloaked figure with their hand out. In it was Naruto's heel, the ground around them caved a bit with Tenten near the center. "You were told to introduce yourself, not knock out four of them." Jiraiya said, the other Jōnin stiffening at the man's voice. Letting Naruto figure go, Jiraiya crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

"You think I did this on purpose? I was watching them train before Neji threw a kunai at my head…twice!" Naruto said, "They acted hostile so I decided to humor them. Unfortunately they took a little too serious."

"What did you think was going to happen? They were trained to be hostile to anyone who they don't know!" Jiraiya countered, the two of them having a glaring match before two more figures appeared.

"Oh, it seems you've already reintroduced yourselves." Tsunade said, confusing everyone while the two cloaked figures shook their head.

"Not quite," The Sennin said, making Tsunade tilt her head.

"What do you mean?"

"The gaki here got in a fight with them," the tall figure said, jabbing a thumb at his companion. "Seems he knocked out four of them before I interfered." At that, Tsunade looked at Naruto who had a sheepish smiled which was still covered.

"At least I didn't kill them!" Naruto defended, "They'll be up in about…five minutes?" Naruto said, unsure as he looked at the four shinobi he knocked out. Tsunade only shook her head before she crossed her arms and glared at Naruto, everyone else still confused as to what the hell happened.

-Seven Minutes Later-

Sakura woke up with a bad headache as she looked around. To her left, Lee and Neji were also getting while Hinata was already sitting on her legs.

"Well, at least they're not dead." A voice said, making Sakura look up to see the cloaked figure she was faced was pointing at her.

"Alright gaki you've made your point. Now keep your voice down! They supposed to have a headache." Looking forward again, Sakura saw her master smacking the cloaked figure in the back of their head. "Are you four alright?" Tsunade asked, offering a hand to Sakura while Ino, Shikamaru and Kiba helped Hinata, Lee and Neji to their feet.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, holding her head while Tsunade smiled and crossed her arms.

"The gaki obviously beat the four of you unconsious." The Slug Sennin said, confusing the four as to why she seemed okay with that fact. "Then again, none of you ever joined a war for two years."

"You're happy that an outsider beat us?" Neji asked, Tsunade only chuckling before she turned to the cloaked figure.

"I think it's about time you showed who you really are." Tsunade said, the figure behind her nodding before reaching up to their hood. The others watched in anticipation as the figure slowly gripped the edge and pulled their hood away…only to reveal an ANBU mask. "And the mask." Tsunade deadpanned before the figure reached up and lifted the mask. Everyone's breath hitched when the mask fell. "Say 'Hi' to Naruto everyone."

Silence…

That was what was heard by everyone as they continued to stare at the blonde in front of them. Said blonde only waved at them for a second before he noticed their minds had gone blank.

"I think they're brain dead," Naruto said, walking up to Hinata and waving a hand in front of her face. Snapping his fingers, Naruto saw how everyone seemed to come back to life and looked at him in shock; Hinata, creating a new shade of red once she realized that Naruto was standing directly in front of her. "Oh, nevermind." Naruto said, backing off a bit before he looked at everyone again. The silence continued for another few minutes before Lee broke the silence with his shouting.

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN YOU HAVE RETURNED TO US!" Lee said, getting everyone's attention before jumping in front of the blonde. "PLEASE! WOULD YOU GIVE ME THE HONOR OF A MATCH?" Lee said, Naruto backing away a bit.

"Uh…Lee? I just fought you…and knocked you out for five, no, seven minutes." Naruto said, watching as Lee's face shifted from joy to mortification in an instant. Backing off a bit, Naruto watched as Lee fell to his knees and begged for forgiveness at being beaten by one of his rivals.

"Ah geeze," Shikamaru said, looking as Lee moped on the floor, "you think you could've humored him?"

"Depends," Naruto said, looking at the Nara up close, "do any of you like war joke?" At that, everyone except for Jiriaya fell to the floor. "Speaking of which, Ero-Sennin why don't you take your your hood?" Everyone shifted their wide eyes to Jiraiya as the man let out a sigh and took off his hood as well. He didn't change much since any of them last saw him but he did look like the years were catching up to him.

"You know how to ruin a surprise don't you gaki?" Jiriaya said, looking at Naruto before smiling at the blonde. "But then again, you are unpredictable." Everyone else watched in awe at the connection the two had, easily getting along with one another. "Well, it obvious that many of you have a lot of questions," Jiraiya said, catching everyone's attention, "We have a few ourselves, but why don't we get something to eat?"

"I'm for it." Naruto said before turning to the village. Behind him, everyone gave each other a look before quickly rushing after the blonde.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Akimichi BBQ¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out a sigh of relief when he downed his drink in one sitting, surprising everyone in the restaurant. Sitting at the table from yesterday, Naruto, Jiraiya and everyone else were casually talking with one another in low voices.

"I gotta ask," Kiba said, getting everyone's attention. "What's with the clothes?"

"I had to change didn't I?" Naruto asked, "I couldn't go running around in an orange jumpsuit all the time." Everyone nodded at the blonde with a smile… "Besides, if I could escape with a blinding orange jumpsuit…changing into something else would just help me wouldn't it?" Naruto asked, getting everyone to widen their eyes in realization. It was hard enough to catch Naruto when he was younger and still wearing orange…now that he grew, how better was he at hiding? That thought alone made everyone shake.

"Will you be staying?" Hinata asked, getting everyone to look at her. Naruto looked at her for a bit before closing his eyes and leaning back, letting the silence set in for a few minutes before he opened his eyes back up.

"No, I won't be staying," Naruto said, getting everyone to look at him. "Don't get me wrong…I do miss you guys, but I've gotten a taste of freedom. Do any of you think that's something that can be given up so easily? Even in Mizu no Kuni…I was accepted there, no one really hated me, I was appreciated…and welcomed by the rebels. Maybe…if I didn't get that freedom…I would stay, but…" Naruto said looking at Hinata with gentle eyes, "…I found somewhere to stay, a place I could call home." Everyone looked at Naruto as he smiled, this one different from the other times they've seen it.

"I would like to as a favor of you Naruto-kun," Shino said, getting Naruto attention, "Would you mind visiting my family at my compound before your next departure?" Naruto took a moment before looking at him and nodding. "I shall find you when I've prepared everything for your stay."

"There's one thing I wanna know," Naruto said, looking at Tsunade, "what happened to Iruka?" at that, Naruto's former peers grew crestfallen and slowly hung their heads. Before Tunade could ask how Naruto found out, the blonde raised his hand. "I visited the graveyard." Tsunade nodded at that and let out a sigh before she started talking.

"Two month after you left…Mizuki orchestrated a break out from the facility we had sentenced him to." The Hokage said, Naruto nodding. "During his time there he managed to train and, with the help of two other inmates, was able to escape. When he did, his former lover had reported him and I sent Iruka and Sakura as well as Team Ten after him. Team Ten was able to recapture the two that had helped Iruka escape while Iruka, Sakura and Mizuki's former lover went after him." Tsunade said before turning to Sakura, Naruto doing the same when he noticed that Tsunade was done.

"We managed to track Mizuki down to a hideout he had." Sakura said, holding back her tears at the memory. "Turns out that Mizuki had connections with Orochimaru and was given recipe for a drug that enhanced his strength. Iruka and I tried to fight him but his strength was too much for us to handle and we had to play defensive." Sakura said, letting a tear fall before she continued. "We eventually discovered that as his strength grew, his speed was decreasing. Iruka and Mizuki's former lover had placed a large amount of explosive tags on themselves and charged Mizuki."

"All we managed to get was Iruka's headband," Tsunade said, seeing that Sakura was close to losing it. Naruto only looked down at the table in silence while everyone tried to get themselves together. Shedding a tear, Naruto just nodded with a smile.

"At least he died as a hero." Naruto said, everyone nodding in agreement before silence clouded them. That didn't last long before three ANBU had appeared and knelt down next to the table.

"Hokage-sama! The council has gathered and requested that you come as well as Namikaze-sama and Jiraya-sama." At that, Naruto narrowed his eyes, his suspicion clear to everyone.

"C'mon, I'll explain everything on the way there…" Tsunade said, getting up before Naruto and Jiraiya followed, the two clearly tense in their posture.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Council Chambers¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto took a deep breath before Tsunade pushed open the double doors, leading the three into a large circular room filled with many seated people. Upon seeing the three, the people started murmuring amongst themselves. Tsunade quickly took up the spot where she was supposed to sit while Naruto and Jiraiya both walked into the center. When it was clear that the meeting had begun, silence filled the room before Homura stood up.

"Welcome back…Namikaze-san."

* * *

A/N: And this cliffhanger was brought to you by the chapter word limit. Thank you all for supporting me thus far, it's really surprising when your story goes so well. Next time will have Naruto and Jiraya vs the Council before Naruto heads off to Shino's for another meeting.


	29. Prepping to Leave Again

A/N: Okay, I was feeling a little generous this week, so here's the next chapter of the story. Going into meeting after meeting.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Council Chambers¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto continued to look around the room with narrowed eyes while Jiraiya seemed to be studying everyone. To a trained shinobi, it was obvious that the two were on edge; unfortunately none of the clan heads were there. Catching the sight of Danzō, Jiraiya narrowed his eyes even more, wanting to beat the old warhawk for ratting Naruto out.

'No doubt that the bastard had his ROOT watching us. The question is…how did know we came back?' Jiraiya thought as he continued to look at Danzō, the man staring back with a blank face. When it was clear that the meeting had begun, silence filled the room before Homura stood up.

"Welcome back…Namikaze-san." Homura said before Naruto immediately spoke up.

"How did you find out that I came back?" Naruto said, immediately going for answers. "Aside from you three and him," Naruto said, pointing to Tsunade, Koharu and Homura before pointing at Danzō, "No one here should've been able to detect me; even more so since the seals on our cloaks hide our chakra to near nothing unless you're within two feet of us." Naruto said, the entire room going quiet.

"And even if we met Tsunade yesterday," Jiraiya said, still looking at Danzō, "it's not like her to tell an entire room of civilians that we came back. In fact, as Hokage, she doesn't need to alert anyone unless she wants to." At that, Tsunade nodded and crossed her arms. The silence in the room was becoming unbearable until Koharu took her turn to speak.

"If you two would please calm down," the old woman said, "We have an explanation for knowing of your arrival." At that, the woman pulled out a file and threw it at Naruto. "As you can see, you've signed in just yesterday."

"How did you get that?" Tsunade said, knowing full well that the papers were the ones that she didn't receive yesterday. Konharu merely waved Tsunade off as she contained to look at Naruto.

"As you can see, your arrival is not a surprise," Naruto narrowed his eyes at the old woman before tilting his head.

"What do want?" the blonde asked, holding in his anger when he saw many of the people start to grin.

"It's not what we want, but what the village wants." Homura said, ignoring the glare Naruto was giving him, "You see, they wish for the legacy of the Yondaime to be safe and sound within the village. To be protected with harm-"

"Bullshit!" Naruto cut in, making many of the people look at him, "Everyone in this room know damn well that they've never cared for me before!"

"True, but that was before we knew of your lineage to the Yondaime," Koharu said, making Naruto shift his glare at her.

"Like I said, Bullshit!" Naruto said, "Regardless of that, I was still considered a legacy due to the fox being sealed within me." At that everyone shut up, Naruto himself just grinning. "Other that…is it really that hard to tell who my father is? I mean c'mon! I look like a copy of the man for heaven sake! Who else has spiky blonde hair and blue eyes! And don't give me the Yamanaka Clan crap! That only applies to Ino and her father for all I've seen." Naruto shouted, the room growing quiet again as Naruto gathered his breath.

"The gaki isn't lying." Jiraiya said, catching everyone's attention, "The fact that it took you over twelve years to figure out, let alone acknowledge his lineage is no excuse. The bottom of the line is, none of you have any right to say that Naruto belongs here. Then there's the fact that there's nothing here for him."

"What do mean!? His parent's household still has their work sealed within it!" Homura said, his eyes widening when Jiraiya started to grin.

"I think you mean 'had' their work seal within." Jiraiya said, "I had a sample of the gaki's blood and took everything when I left the first time." At that, everyone's eyes widened before roars of anger filled the room. Tsunade, having stayed quiet for most of the meeting finally had enough of council's excuses.

"That is enough!" Tsunade said, banging on her desk to quiet everyone down. "It obvious to me that Naruto has no reason to stay here in Konoha. If that is the only reason we've been gathered here…then this meeting is over-"

"What about the revival of the Uzumaki Clan?" Danzō cut in, everyone turning to him with their full attention. "If your known surname is truly is what it means, then you have a duty of keeping that name alive. The Uzumaki were once allies to Konoha; what would your ancestor say for denying this?" At that, Naruto narrowed his eyes, trying his best to restrain from attacking the man. Just as he was about to move, Jiraiya spoke up with his hand in front of Naruto.

"Do you have proof that he is Uzumaki?" The Sennin said, making everyone raise an eyebrow at him. "Do you have blood tests? Records? Anything besides a sheet of paper that has his name on it?" Jiraiya said, looking at Danzō while Naruto calmed down a bit. The old warhawk said nothing as he continued to look at Jiraiya, the man getting a grin on his face.

"What are you saying? You said it yourself, you've taken a blood sample from him two years ago." Homura said, Jiraiya shaking his head.

"I did, but that was to open his parents' home." The Sennin said, "That doesn't prove he's Uzumaki! Just that he's his father's son!" At that Naruto took a step forward again.

"It doesn't matter if I'm Uzumaki or not." The blonde said, "That name was given to me and I will uphold their values. If Konoha wants to be power hungry, they can be without me getting involved. I'm not bound to this village anymore." Naruto said before clapping was heard behind him, everyone else turning to see the daimyō of Hi no Kuni behind him. Everyone except for Naruto bowed at the man as he continued to smile.

"Well said my boy, well said." The man praised as he continued to clap at Naruto.

"Welcome daimyō-dono. May I ask what brings you here?" Tsunade asked, surprised at the man's visit.

"Calm yourself Tsunade, I'm merely here to see this young boy." The daimyō said getting everyone's attention. "Jiraiya contacted me a week ago and told me of inevitable return with the Yondaime's son." At that, Naruto looked at Jiraiya while the man gave a sheepish smile. "I must say that I am extremely disappointed in Konoha. On my end, I wish for you to accept my apologies." At that the rest of the room grew quiet, Naruto having a look of shock on his face as the daimyō continued to bow at him.

"Uh…sure…" Naruto said, taking step back while the room roared with anger.

"How dare you treat the daimyō with such disrespect!/Have you now manners!?/You should be put in jail for such disrespect!"

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade shouted, quieting the room down once more before the daimyō stopped bowing and turned to the room. "I'm deeply sorry for their disrespect daimyō-dono."

"Yes as am I," The daimyō said, confusing everyone else. "If you would young man, please accept this as an apology for Konoha's behavior." The man said, motioning for one of his bodyguards. The man nodded and took a step forward before kneeling before Naruto. In his hands was a large item wrapped up in an elegant looking cloth. Taking it, Naruto unwrapped to see a large box with the Uzumaki swirl on it. "Your mother may have been a Kenjutsu manster but she had one more tool to her arsenal." The daimyō said as Naruto opened the box.

"Is this…?" Naruto said looking the items within the box. Around the room, many of the council members tried to stand in order to see but were quickly pulled down again by those that were still sitting. Reaching in, Naruto shocked everyone with the folded scythe that he took out from the box. The handle collapsed on itself while the blade was folded in a small switch near the base the released the blade. Pressing it, Naruto saw the pole extend itself while the blade popped out from it position, the entire weapon looking as though it were new.

"There is a reason your mother is known as Konoha's Red _Death_." The daimyō said before chuckling. Naruto, as well as everyone else, marveled at the scythe for a moment before Naruto noticed something near the bottom of the pole. Raising it up, the blonde saw that it was hollowed out as it was supposed to hold something. Without thinking, Naruto pulled out his Kanata and attached it to the bottom, watching at the pole reacted and locked the blade into place.

"Incredible…" Jiraiya said, seeing the second legacy of Kushina Uzumaki before his eyes. Naruto looked at it with pride before he walked forward and gave the weapon a few test swings, finding that he scythe end gave weight to the Katana end. Using more force, Naruto found that wind chakra was being generated with each swing, the wind being directed down the pole from the end that was being swung.

"Thank you…" Naruto said, bowing to the man as he just waved him off.

"Think nothing of it. I'm sure your mother would love for you to have it." The daimyō said, Naruto nodding agreement as he detached his katana and put it away before doing the same with the scythe. "I would like to ask, what do you plan to do?"

"I came here for some information before heading off to find someone." Naruto said. The daimyō simply nodded before turning to the room.

"Then I would appreciate it if you would stay for this announcement." Naruto was confused at that and just nodded before leaning against the wall. The daimyō cleared his throat before his voice rang out, "As of this moment, this boy and anyone affiliated with him are under my protection!" At that, everyone went wide-eyed, "furthermore, this boy has all rights that are granted to those of noble birth and anything and everything related Uzumaki are now to be placed in his possession!" Silence again reigned over the room again as the man turned around and started to leave the room, Naruto and Jiriaya trailing behind him soon after.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha Streets¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"E-excuse me!" Naruto called out, the daimyō turning around upon hearing the boy's voice. "What was that about?" Naruto asked, the man smiling at him. "I-I don't mind the support, but…" Naruto said, trailing off when the daimyō held up his hand.

"Think nothing of it young man. In fact, you've made more than a small impact around the Elemental Nations." The daimyō said, confusing Naruto, "It seems that the daimyō of Na no Kuni, Haru no Kun and Tori no Kuni hold you in high regard." The man said, making Naruto nod. "From a political stand point, I would not be appreciated if I let Konoha do such thing to you and let them get away with it. Personally you remind me of your father; he was once considered to join my personal service as one of the Guardian Twelve." Naruto looked at the man with some shock in his eyes at learning this.

"Thank you…for supporting me." Naruto said the daimyō only chuckling at him.

"As I've said, think nothing of it." The man said, Naruto nodding again before the two walked in silence. "This is where we depart from one another," The daimyō said suddenly causing Naruto to look up and see a hotel. The man only smiled as he walked inside, stopping to turn around at Naruto. "With good wishes Naruto-san, may you live a long and prosperous life." Naruto smiled at the man before waving and walking away.

"Well this is definitely a surprise." Jiraiya said, Naruto nodding as the two continued walking down the street.

"Kinda makes it look like I sent Gaara and Imōto to Suna for nothing." Naruto said, Jiraiya only chuckling before patting Naruto on his shoulder.

"Gaki, this just means you have more allies that you think." Jiraiya said, smiling when Naruto let out a chuckle.

"The thing is…" Naruto said, getting serious as he and Jiraiya walked into a shinobi shop, "…we have to leave sooner now."

"Why's that?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at a new tool pouch.

"How long til the council reveals what happened? The sooner we leave the better." Naruto said, Jiraiya seeing the problem. If Naruto's found out by the village, more than a few would go out searching for him for something.

"When's the best time?"

"Tomorrow morning." Naruto said, Jiraiya just nodding in agreement. Once the two left, they were greeted with Shino, Ino and Hinata's younger sister Hanabi.

"Sorry for the interruption," Shino said, "But my father is eager to see you." Naruto just shrugged before he motioned for Shino to lead the way.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Aburame Compound¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out a sigh as he entered to room that the group had led him to; inside were all the clan heads with their children as well as Sakura, Tenten and Lee. Taking a seat, Naruto and Jiraiya looked at everyone before focusing on Shino's father, Shibi Aburame.

"Welcome you two." Shibi said, Naruto and Jiraiya nodding in response.

"So…what's got the Clan Head of Konoha gathering once again?" Jiraiya asked, wanting to get everything over with. The others in the room kept their straight faces before they turned their attention to Shibi.

"I will skip the pleasantries and tell you of my request," Shibi said, Naruto nodding while Jiraiya let out a sigh. "It is known that you will eventually leave Konoha once again. For that, I ask that you let my son join you in your journey." Shibi said, getting everyone except for Naruto, Jiraiya and Shino to look at him.

"That's not what we agree on Shibi!" Tsume growled out, ready to jump on her fellow Clan Head. She didn't do anything when Shibi focused his attention on Naruto, the blonde having an unreadable face. Off to the side, Jiraiya let out sigh and shook his head before jumping into the conversation.

"We've been over this; none of your children can go with us." Jiraiya said, Hiashi immediately voicing his opinion.

"And yet Tsume had informed us that you had taken her daughter!" The Hyūga said, Jiraiya nodding while Naruto continued to look at Shibi and Shino.

"Tsume's clan laws are different from your Hiashi. Besides that, Kiba is the heir to the Inuzuka." Jiraiya said, Hiashi not calming down.

"As I have a second child! You've known of Hinata's infatuation with Naruto and yet you still denied her!" Naruto didn't budge at the sound of that while everyone else looked at him.

"Both of your children have the Byakugan! They would've been a prime target, not only by Kumo but by The Main branch here in Konoha!" Jiraiya said, sitting up straighter now.

"As a well know seal master, I highly doubt that you wouldn't be able to rid one of my children from the Clan seal!" Hiashi said the conversation heating up as his daughters looked down. Just as Hiashi and Jiraiya jumped to their feet, Naruto spoke up.

"I'll take Shino with me." The blonde said, Shibi and Shino bowing towards him while everyone else looked on with disbelief.

"Gaki you can't be serious!" Jiraiya said, Naruto only nodded as the Sennin stared at him. "Shino is a clan heir! If you take him-"

"If we take him then we have someone else to help us." Naruto cut in, "Something tells me that Shino won't be the next clan head, right?" Naruto asked, Shibi nodding.

"My son has taken an interest of traveling," Shibi said, making Naruto raise an eyebrow. "He knows full well what the consequences for leaving the clan are and has accepted them. Tomorrow the clan will hold a ceremony for his leaving." At that Naruto nodded.

"I was planning on leaving in the morning…" Naruto said, making everyone widen their eyes. "…but as long as it's before noon."

"I shall make sure that he is ready. When the time comes, I shall be ready to choose an heir." Shibi said.

"And what of my daughter!?" Hiashi said, his anger returning full force. Just as the man stood, he and everyone stiffened when Naruto appeared in front of him, his mother's scythe poised behind the man's neck.

"Have you listened anything Ero-sennin said?" Naruto asked, Hiashi looking at the blonde in part hatred and part fear. "What am I supposed to do when Kumo _and_ Konoha catches wind of it. I may have the protection of the daimyō now but that doesn't mean I can do what I want." Everyone looked at the blonde as he gripped the blade more. "Even if Hinata, or her sister for that matter, revoke Hyūga ways, they still have the eyes of them." Naruto said, Hiashi looking at the blonde's eyes.

"So you won't take my either of my daughters with you?" Hiashi said, Naruto not shifting from his position.

"After I've had a talk with them." Naruto said, finally lifting the scythe from Hiashi's neck. "It doesn't matter if they have the strength, skill or know how…everything revolves around their mentality." Putting the scythe away, Naruto looked at Hinata and motioned for the girl to follow him. Without a word, Hinata walked forward and left the room with Naruto.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Training Ground¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

As Naruto and Hinata walked through the streets, Naruto kept his eye on his companion. Seeing how Hinata was a bitnervous, Naruto decided to stop when he was sure the two were as alone as they could get. Turning around, Naruto immediately pulled out his Katana and pointed it at Hinata.

"Why did you tell everyone who I really was?" Naruto said, his voice cold shocking Hinata. Thinking of something to say, Hinata was stopped when Naruto lifted the blade so it touched her chin. "Tsunade told me everything, how you spied on your father and found who I was. Then went and told everyone else and let Ino spill the beans to the entire village." Naruto said, his voice getting colder as he talked.

"N-Naruto-kun-"

"Cut the 'Naruto-kun' crap Hinata!" Naruto cut in making the girl shut up immediately. "Why did you think it was good idea to tell everyone who I was?" Naruto asked again, pushing the blade forward a bit. When Hinata didn't say anything, Naruto let out a sigh and lowered his blade before putting it away. "This is why I can't take you with me." Naruto said, Hinata immediately snapped her head in his direction. "I can't trust you!"

"Naruto-kun please-"

"I know you didn't mean to but spilling someone's secret to the entire village is not a something to be proud of!" Naruto cut in again. "You know…I thought you were better than the others when I met you." Naruto said, Hinata's eyes widening at the news, "I thought I could trust you even after I left the village, even Shizune said I could put my trust in you! But when I came back, I find that you ratted me out the entire village!"

"I…I…" Hinata said, tearing up a bit as Naruto continued to stare at her.

"You what Hinata?" Naruto said, taking a step forward.

"I did it because I love you!" Hinata shouted, looking up and glaring at Naruto. The blonde didn't even flinch as the girl looked at him. "I saw how you were treated! How you were left alone when you wanted company! I saw how you never gave up! Never stopped smiling even when the odd were against you!" Hinata said, the two having a staring match before Naruto spoke up. "You helped me grow and I wanted to be with and help you! I told everyone so you and I could become stronger together!"

"Do really love me Hinata? Or the idea of me?" Naruto asked, shocking Hinata, "Do you love Naruto Uzumaki or the idea of who he was? You know what I think? I think you love the idea of me…the idea of putting me on a pedestal so you can compare yourself with me! A goal you can reach in order to get stronger in hopes of matching him one day! This isn't a fairy tale Hinata, selfishness is the one thing that can get others killed!" Naruto shouted, taking a step forward. "You need to stop loving me…and start loving yourself." Naruto said, turning around before he started walking away.

"**Hn…even I have to admit…that was just cold."** The Kyūbi said, Naruto shaking his head.

"You said it yourself, I have to start breaking ties here." Naruto said lowly as he continued to walk away. "Just like Sasuke, I had to sever the bonds with those I've had the strongest with. Whether they love me or hate is up to them."

"**Hm, spoke like a true shinobi,"** The Kyūbi said. Naruto didn't bother to respond when he heard Hinata fall to her knees and start crying.

'Don't cry Hinata…' Naruto thought as he continued to walk. "…don't cry…"

* * *

A/N: And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how I break a bond with someone. Now I won't be doing this with everyone, mainly because I would just get bored of it. So in order to keep the story going, I'll just have the next chapter start when Naruto and Jiraiya are about to leave with a little bit of a larger crew. Next time: Leaving Konoha and switching to Tayuya and Gaara! See ya Next week!


	30. Changing Characters

A/N: Heading out and then switching to Gaara and Tayuya.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha Hotel Lobby¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out a long sigh as he looked around the lobby of the hotel. If he was honest, this place was not the first he would've chosen to stay but Jiraiya had that standard you couldn't argue with. Right now, the blonde was 'patiently' waiting for his mentor to come out from…where he was so they could head to the Northern Gates where everyone else was likely waiting. Looking down a bit, Naruto let out another sigh.

'At least most of them took the conversations well,' Naruto thought as he remembered what he had done after he left Hinata. He was glad that his little rant didn't shatter her resolve, but she seemed colder to him. He didn't mind that much since he was trying to make sure that no one would come with him out of the village. He did manage to tell Neji and Kiba to look out for her at all costs, something the two agreed to.

Ino and Sakura, despite both being chewed out by Naruto for different things, accepted their faults without a word. Neji, after bringing HInata back, had tried to come up with an excuse of some kind before Naruto shot him down. Shikamaru and Chōji had said nothing when Naruto talked with them though the two had offered to be Naruto's eyes and ears in Konoha. The only ones who had a problem were Kiba and Lee, the two were adamant about going with the blonde. While Lee did have free reign to leave, Naruto knew that his personality was…exciting, too much so that it could put him in danger considering that he might have attracted the Akatsuki's attention again.

It took the blonde knocking the two around before they accepted the fact that they were staying, Lee crying at being beat once more by Naruto. Other than that, Asuma had dropped by with Konohamaru and asked Naruto to take the genin with him. Naruto was about to deny the two but Asuma assured Naruto that Konohamaru would not draw attention from Konoha since Asuma was the next clan head. Naruto had accepted that and welcomed Konohamaru, only to disappoint him when he realized that Moegi and Udon wouldn't and couldn't come along.

The other one to join them, at Hinata's, Neji's, Shikamaru and Hiashi's instance, was Hanabi. Naruto wanted to outright refuse them again for the same reason he couldn't take Hinata, the only difference was that Hinata had the rank to prove she can take care of herself. Even after seeing Neji and Hiashi grovel on the ground, Naruto steeled his resolve of not taking the young Hyūga. It wasn't until Jiraiya finally caved and accepted, something Naruto glared at Jiraiya since it just made the two of them seem like major hypocrites.

While Naruto wanted to deny Hiashi again, Hinata stepped up with the thought of possibly feigning the young Hyūga's death, with Ino suggesting that it be more of an accident. Wondering what it was the group might pull, Naruto did tell them that only Shino would be coming with him while Konohamaru and Hanabi would be going to Nami. It was then that, someone else had caught wind of Naruto's scheme and confronted him about it. This led to one Anko Mitarashi joining Naruto as well before being tasked with escorting Konohamaru and Hanabi to Nami. Once there, the Tokubetsu Jōnin would ask Utakata to summon Naruto so he can bring Anko with him again.

"Ah, young Namikaze," A voice said, causing Naruto to look up and see the daimyō smiling at him. "You seem to be in need of some company." The man said, before Naruto motioned for him to sit.

"Ah, sorry, I was lost in thought." Naruto said, the man nodding before a young girl sat next to him. Seeing the confused look, the daimyō smiled before he motioned towards the girl.

"Excuse me. Where are my manners? Namikaze, I'd like you to meet my youngest daughter, Kiome." The daimyō said, the girl simply nodding while Naruto continued to look at her. "What seems to be on your mind?" The daimyō asked.

"Nothing much, just relaxing a bit until Ero-Sennin is ready." Naruto said, looking at the confused look he got from the daimyō and his daughter. "Oh right, he's Jiraiya." Naruto clarified, causing the two nobles to look at one another.

"I see, such an interesting name yet accurate for a renowned man." The daimyō said while Naruto just nodded. "Yes, we are doing the same as well. My wife takes pride in her appearance and, at times, we have to wait for her." Naruto just nodded before he thought of something.

"Can," Naruto said, catching the attention of the two, "can I ask a favor?"

"Of course," the daimyō replied.

"I think Konoha might try something. I was wondering…"

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Unknown Road¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"This is Tori…I've found the targets." A voice said as he watched a wagon pull away from him.

"Pursue them and wait the others will arrive shortly. Once they do, we attack with the intent to capture." Another replied, "Danzō wants the Jinchūriki alive." The man said while the first continued to trail the wagon. Seeing the wagon stop, the man froze, wondering what it would stop.

"Move to apprehend the target!" the voice said before multiple figures popped out from the trees and pounced on Naruto as he stepped out of the wagon. Once they wrestled him to the ground, another voice made itself present.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! UNHAND MY DAUGHTER!" a voice said, making the group look up to see the daimyō. That was all they saw before being knocked out by the bodyguards. "So…is it seems young Naruto-kun was right. Secure those men and throw them in the back, we're heading back to Konoha," the man said as he helped his daughter to her feet. "Konoha will not let him go…"

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha Northern Gate¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Alright then, is everyone set?" Jiraiya asked before he turned around; behind him Naruto and the others nodded. Looking at the group, Naruto saw how they had prepared in some way; Shino was given his father's old uniform instead of what he usually wore (1) while Konohamaru had given up his scarf and cut his hair to a shorter length. His outfit now consisted of a grey/black zip-up jacket, dark grey pants, new shinobi sandals and bandages around both his arms in a similar manner to Lee. Hanabi had cut her hair short, with the front bangs reaching below her chin. She also wore one of Naruto's modified shirts with a tan vest jacket with white wristbands on both hands.

"C'mon we need to at least get near the border before sundown." Naruto said, before kneeling down to pick up Hinabi while Shino did the same with Konohamaru. Turning around, Naruto smiled at the village before they group disappeared without a sound.

'I wonder how the others are doing.' Naruto thought…

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Unkown Location in the Desert¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Don't take this the wrong way Gaara-kun but…I HATE THIS FUCKING DESERT!" Tayuya shouted as she struggled to walk through the vast ocean of sand around her. It didn't help that her boyfriend acted like nothing was even wrong. Despite having their hoods up for shade, the redhead was burning up.

"Calm yourself. You'll save your energy that way," Gaara said, moving his sand over Tayuya in order to create some shade.

"How can you be so cool and collected in this place?" Tayuya asked, wiping her forehead again.

"You get used to it," Gaara said, shifting his hand a bit to create a breeze.

"How long until we get there?" Tayuya asked, closing her eyes as she continued to walk.

"We should be arriving in less than an hour," Gaara replied, Tayuya nodding as she kept walking.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Suna Main Gates¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Suna was a village that was secretly known as the Village of Endurance, where few had the courage to live in much less endure the harsh weather a desert region possessed. The harsh rippling winds, intense heat during the day, and chilling cold at night were the main problem of the place. Water was considered to be more precious than gold and in this place if you had water, you used it sparingly.

By the time the two reached Suna's gates, the sun was on the verge of setting. Now normally, Tayuya would have been more controlled due to her brother's teachings as well as Shizune's and Yūgao's. However, this was not one of the times she kept her cool; the fact that they were being held at the gates was not helping, nor were the ten shinobi that were surrounding them.

"We will not ask again! Give us some form of Identification!" one the Suna-nin shouted, stepping up to couple. That was as much as Tayuya could take before she kicked the shinobi in the crotch and let the anger within out.

"YOU LISTEN HERE YOU ASSHOLES! I WANT TO GO INSIDE, COOL OFF WITH A NICE SHOWER AND GET SOME SLEEP! NOW GO GET THE KAZEKAGE OR SO HELP ME I'LL DO SOMETHING THAT WILL MAKE THE KYŪBI SLEPT WITH THE LIGHTS ON!" Tayuya said, brandishing her sickle and letting it crackle to life, many of the suna-nin start running off in fear. Seeing Tayuya panting hard, Gaara simple stood behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist as the two waited. Off the side, one of the remaining Suna-nin was cowering against the wall.

-Five Minutes Later-

"I was informed that you two wanted to see me?" a voice called out, the two looking to see Temari walking up to them. In front of Gaara, Tayuya's eyes widened before she tensed up, surprised to see Temari at all.

"Yes, we have some important matters to discuss." Gaara said, stepping up. Temari watched as the Suna-nin behind her grew tense, watching as the figure reached for their hood. Pulling it back, Gaara smiled before looking at his sister again.

"G-Gaara…?" Temari asked, taking a step forward before she lunged at her brother in order to crush him in a hug. Gaara preparing for it, held him and his sister up when the two clashed, Gaara using the momentum to lift Temari into the air again. "I-I thought you weren't coming back!" Temari said before noticing the other cloaked figure. "Who's that?"

"My girlfriend," Gaara said, walking over to Tayuya and removing her hood. Temari let out another gasp at seeing the redhead before she took a step forward again.

"You? You're the one I fought in the forest two years ago!" Temari said, immediately pulling out her fan and opening it. Gaara immediately stepped in between the two with his sand before speaking.

"Temari…you know just as much as I do that she was following orders." Gaara said, his eyes changing a bit. "What happened two years ago doesn't matter…." At that, and seeing Gaara's eyes change, Temari stood down, "…and I'd rather not have Naruto kill me because you hurt his sister." Temari said easing up a bit as she started to put her fan away.

"She's Naruto's sister…?" Temari asked, looking at Tayuya.

"Yes, through a form of seals," Gaara said, loosening his sand. Temari looked at the redhead couple for a minute before completely putting her fan away nodding at them before she motioned for them to follow her. Gaara quickly stepped to with Tayuya and covered his head again before the two started to follow Temari through the village.

"It's really changed…" Gaara said, looking around as many people started to close up shop.

"Yeah, ever since you left and Baki took over for a bit, things have started looking up for us." Temari said as she continued to walk. Gaara looked around and saw how the village seemed to have a different atmosphere to it, many people seeming to be more carefree. Children were running about as adults were laughing away at the oncoming night. "We're here." Temari said, catching Gaara's attention again; in front of them stood the Kazekage's tower.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Kazekage Tower¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"How have you been?" Temari asked as she took off her fan and put it to the side before taking a seat. Behind her Gaara and Tayuya entered as they took off their hoods again.

"All things considered, I'm doing well." Gaara said, taking seat across from his sister while Tayuya sat next to him. "The two years from Suna have done wonders."

"What about the Ichibi?" Temari asked, her voice hinting to concern about her brother's tenant.

"Though still in need of some fixing, the two us have come to an understanding." Gaara said, surprising his sister. "I've managed to take control of his chakra and have been given the ability to sleep once again." Gaara said, shocking his sister to the extreme.

"I see," Temari said a smile on her face. "Where have you been?" the blonde asked before a Suna-nin had come in with a platter of tea.

"In Mizu no Kuni." Gaara said, his sand reacting when Temari immediately spit out the tea she was drinking.

"WHAT!?" Temari shouted, getting up to her feet. "WHY!?"

"That was where Naruto Uzumaki was headed." Gaara said, "He had acquired a sword from Zabuza Momochi of the Seven Swordsman and had gone in order to sell the sword to the Mizukage. However, instead we were captured by the rebels and hired to participate in the war." Gaara said, not noticing the look his sister was giving him until he look at her face.

"You…WHAT!?" Temari shouted again, Tayuya looking away at the woman. Temari was about to go on a ranting spree had it not been for the knock at her door.

"Hey Temari what's with all the shouting?" a voice said before a head popped through the doorway. Seeing a familiar set of red hair, the voice spoke up in surprise, "Gaara!" Looking at the voice, Gaara was surprised to see his older brother looking at him. "When did you get back?"

"Kankurō? We arrived just a few minutes ago," Gaara answered as his brother stepped through the door. Before the redhead was able to fully stand, he was wrapped up in a hug by Kankurō.

"Ah man! I am so glad to see you!" Kankurō said once he let go of Gaara and got a good look at him. "You've changed."

"Yes I have, and I assure you, the change was for the better." Gaara said while Kankurō kept smiling at him. "I've come here on Naruto's behalf."

"You mean that little squirt? How's he been?" Kankurō asked, noticing how Temari now had her head in her palm.

"I assure you Kankurō; Naruto is anything but a squirt." Gaara said, smiling a bit before Kankurō light punched his shoulder. Looking around, Kankurō finally noticed Tayuya looking at him with a skeptical face.

"Who's she?" the puppet user asked before Gaara turned his head to look at Tayuya.

"My girlfriend," Gaara replied before Tayuya stood up and extended her hand.

"My name is Tayuya Uzumaki," Tayuya said, making Kankurō tilt his head.

"Uzumaki? You Naruto's cousin or something?" At that Tayuya nodded before Gaara spoke up.

"Actually, she's his sister." At that, Kankurō looked at Tayuya before smiling.

"Well, at least you've got someone." Gaara smiled at that before Temari cleared her through.

"Well now that we've had this little reunion, how about we get some rest?" the blonde asked, everyone nodding at the idea. "Gaara, you're more than welcome to stay the night back at home."

"Thank you but I think me and Tayuya-chan will be fine with a hotel." Gaara said, Temari and Kankurō both nodding.

"Well, tomorrow morning, why don't you come on by and we can finish catching up." Temari offered, Gaara nodded before they four left the office.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Suna Hotel¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Tayuya let out a sigh as she fell of the bed, Gaara only chuckling at her, as he started to take off some of his equipment and put them on a night stand.

"Not to sound offensive, but your siblings are weird…and scary." Tayuya said, smiling a bit when Gaara nodded.

"Indeed, the time away from them had made me show how much they've changed." Gaara said before he laid in bed. Tayuya just smiled as she got up and started taking off some of her equipment and put them aside. When the redhead jumped back into bed, she was in just her underwear, making Gaara blush immensely.

"Good night…" Tayuya said, resting her head on Gaara chest before falling asleep. Gaara only nodded and placed a kiss on her head turning off the light and falling asleep as well.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Unknown Cave¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Why are we here?" a voice asked as they looked around the cave. "The last time we had a meeting when we talking about that brat with the Kyūbi in his gut." Around the cave were projections of other figures.

"That is the reason we have gathered again." A voice said, the others looking at him with their undivided attention. "We have received news about the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki, as well as the whereabouts of the Nanabi, Ichibi, Rokubi and Sanbi."

"The five seemed to formed a group of their own but have divided for unknown reasons." Another voice said, this one feminine. "The Ichibi was spotted heading towards Suna with someone else while the Rokubi was seen heading towards Nami no Kuni."

"Deidara and Sasori, when do expect to arrive in Suna?"

"No later than tomorrow at noon." Sasori said before getting a nod of approval.

"Good, I want the Ichibi captured and brought to one of our location in order to be extracted. When you've brought him to us, you will head off to capture the Rokubi in Nami." The voice said, the two bowing. "Itachi and Kisame, I want you two to head after the Gobi. The Tsuchikage had offered him as a payment for our last mission. After that I want you to find and capture the Kyūbi Jinchūriki."

"So? Round two with the brat eh? Should be fun." Kisame said, showing off his shark teeth again.

"Hidan and Kakuzu will head off to Kumo in order to capture the Nibi. Once she's captured you will join then search for the Sanbi."

"Fuck that! You should just let us go after all of them!" a voice shouted. "Their lives will be pleasing for Jashin-sama!"

"Quiet you fool! We have our orders." Another said.

"Zetsu and our newest member will head out to capture the Yonbi and Hachibi."

"What of the Nanabi?" Itachi asked, looking at the group's leader.

"Konan is tasked with finding and capturing her."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…who the hell is this new member?" Kisame asked before another appeared with the rest.

"Well high there! My name is Tobi! And Tobi is a good boy!" At that, everyone turned and faced their leader. On their faces it was clear that they had one question on their mind: What the fuck is up with this guy?

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Suna Hotel¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Gaara let out a quick sigh as he freed himself from Tayuya's hug, placing a blanket over her before kissing her head. Walking towards the window, the redhead opened it and let out another sigh, this one in ease.

"**Something on your mind?"** Shukaku asked, having learned a many things about his container like the Kyūbi.

'Just thinking about how things would be if I had stayed instead of leaving. Would things have still been the same for me…or would I have changed?' Gaara said, looking out at the village the he grew up in.

"**Heh, still stuck on that road to life? Like the Kyūbi's container said, don't worry about **_**the**_** past and focus on **_**your**_** future."** Shukaku said, Gaara nodding in agreement before walking back to bed to pick up his gourd. _"Going for a little walk?"_

'More like a little flight.' Gaara corrected as he strapped the small container around his waist. 'I'll be back before she wakes up.'

"**You better hope so…She doesn't bluff when it comes to her threats."** Shukaku said, Gaara smiling at the Ichibi's fear.

'Are you scared of her?' The redhead asked as he slowly opened the door and left his room.

"**Everyone is entitled to a fear."** Shukaku said before going silent completely. Gaara only shook his head before focused back on where he was walking. There was one though on his mind that made him chuckle a bit.

'He's just like the Kyūbi…scared of Naruto's sister.'

* * *

A/N: And that is it for this chapter! It may seem shorter but that's because I couldn't think of anything else to put here since the fight between the Akatsuki and Gaara was going to be in the next. Anyway, next time: Meeting with Temari, Calling Naruto to Suna and fighting the Akatsuki! See everyone next week!

(1) For those of you who have seen The Lost Tower, think of how Shibi looked.

...Also I need help with the Akatsuki fight. Anyone interested PM me and I'll tell you the credentials for the fight.


	31. The Akatsuki Attack!

A/N: Gaara talks with Temari, then calls Naruto to Suna and Sosari and Deidara attack!

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Kazekage Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Gaara sat patiently as he waited for his sister to wake up from her nap. He may have been gone for two years but he was proud at the fact that he remembered when the Kazekage was supposed to come to their office. The real problem came from the event of Temari instantly falling sleep as soon as she sat down in her chair, this left Gaara to watch and wait for her to wake up in order to them to talk.

"Temari?" Gaara asked, the blonde not moving her head. "Temari."

"Leave me alone Kankurō…" Temari mumbled out before she went back to sleep. Gaara merely shook his head before an idea popped into his head.

'I've been around Naruto and Tayuya-chan too much…' Gaara thought as he shook his head again.

"**Ohoho…you're telling me. That is evil…I love it!"** Shukaku said, causing Gaara to shake his head again before he left the room. Roughly five minutes later, Gaara returned with a bucket of ice water and Kankurō in tow.

"You're going to do what!?" Kankurō said, clamping his mouth shut when Temari moved again. "Are you crazy!?" the puppet user shouted/whispered.

"I would appreciate it if you kept it down." Gaara said, walking up to Temari with the bucket. Throughout the entire village, the sound of a piercing scream was heard, enough to startle every shinobi, place the village on lock down and have the windows to the Temari's office shatter.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Suna Market (Three Hours Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"I guess I am rubbing off of you!" Tayuya said cheerfully as she walked besides Gaara. Said redhead had a hand mark as red as his hair on his cheek and a blackened eye, though that was hardly noticeable.

"That is not something I take pride in." Gaara said as Tayuya squeezed his hand harder. "I will admit that it was rather funny to see my sister in such a state that she attacked Kankurō the instant she saw him." Gaara said, smiling at the image of a scared shitless Kankurō on his knees as Temari grabbed her fan. "But seeing as my sister will not be seeing us anytime soon, I think it's best that we buy some essentials." At that, Tayuya nodded as the two continued to walk through the market.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Suna Hotel¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Tayuya let out a sigh of relief as she dropped to the bed and stretched. The day had been a little more than boring but was nothing compared to what Tayuya would call fun. Getting up, the redhead grabbed an extra set of clothes from her duffle and ran into the shower as Gaara walked in. Hearing the water running, the Jinchūriki simply shook his head before he walked over to the windows and looked to the village.

"This place has changed since I left it." Gaara said before he reached into his kunai pouch and pulled out the kunai Naruto had given him and Tayuya. Thinking about summoning his friend, Gaara only shook his head and pocketed it again before looked out the window again.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Suna Market¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"So Sasori…has this place changed since you've left?" Deidara asked as he and his partner walked through the market.

"Just as weak as when I left. Even someone as weak as Yūra was able to kill the guards at the border with little to no problem." Sasori replied as the two kept walking. Walking into a nearby bar, the two Akatsuki members quickly ordered their food before moving through the streets again.

"So when is it we attack the Ichibi, hn?" Deidara asked, his partner only letting out a grunt.

"First we need to confirm whether the Ichibi is really here." Deidara nodded as that as the two continued to walk.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Kazekage Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Are you awake now?" Gaara asked with a slight grin as he and Tayuya walked into Temari's office. The blonde Kazekage only glared at her brother before she noticed that Tayuya was giving her an even more evil looking one, her pupils having turn to slits. Backing down, Temari quickly cleared her throat and motioned for the two to sit down. Once they did, Temari crossed her hand together and rested her chin on them before she spoke.

"I just wanna get to the point…why did you come back? The village practically wanted you dead when you left." Temari said getting a nod from Gaara before he pulled out Naruto's kunai.

"Naruto sent us here to ask for protection." Gaara said, holding out the kunai as Temari tilted her head in confusion.

"Protection for what, exactly?" Temari asked as Gaara threw the kunai to the floor.

"I'll let him explain." Gaara said before a flash of light shined. Once it stopped, Temari looked in surprise to see Naruto standing with his back to her.

"Something wrong you two?" Naruto asked before he looked around.

"Don't worry. Gaara just called you here so you could tell Temari why you sent us here." Tayuya said after she got up and hugged Naruto. The blonde just nodded at the two before turning around to see Temari still having the surprise on her face.

"Uh…what's up?" Naruto said, giving a small wave. Temari quickly regained her features before looked at Naruto again.

"Uh, um, yes. Gaara said that you sent him and your sister here in order to ask me for protection?" Temari asked, wanting Naruto to confirm their mission.

"Yeah, I figured that since Gaara's your brother…you'd want to do anything you could to help him." Naruto said looking at the redhead before looking back at Temari.

"And what makes you think that I could just give him protection?" Temari asked with a raised eyebrow. "I can't exactly go to the wind daimyō and ask him to give his blessing to my brother and his friends." At that, Naruto nodded before he held up a scroll with the Fire daimyō's seal on it.

"Just show it to him," Naruto said, handing it over to Temari. "The Fire daimyō gave us his blessing when I visited Konoha again." Naruto said, getting all three to look at him. "Trust me, I'm just a shocked as you are." Naruto said. "Not only that, but the Koyuki gave us her blessing as well." Naruto said making Temari's eyes widen even more.

"The daimyō of Haru no Kuni gave you her blessing?" The Kazekage asked, not believing Naruto. "How did you manage that?"

"I save her and her country from her tyrant uncle when I was still a part of Konoha." Naruto answered, pulling out the photo he had gotten from the mission. Taking it, Temari's eyes widened again at seeing a heavily bandaged Naruto being kissed by Koyuki with an autograph and a thanks. Handing it back, Temari only looked at Naruto before she shook her head and looked at the scroll.

"Well, that's definitely not something you hear every day." Temari said, "But how do I know that this is authentic?"

"I gave you a picture of me with Koyuki," Naruto said before he crossed his arm. "Is it hard to believe that I could something like that? I did beat Gaara when your village couldn't." Naruto said, "I helped end Kiri's Civil War with Gaara and Imōto. Me not getting that is more unbelievable than me actually getting it." Naruto said making Temari look at the scroll again before she shrugged and put it away.

"Very well, I'll give you that. But what do you plan to do exactly?" Temari asked with curiosity before Naruto smiled at her.

"Simple. I'm going to rebuild Uzushio, make a clan there, gather the remaining Jinchūriki and take the fight to the Akatsuki." Naruto said, getting Temari to look at him like he was crazy.

"You realize how impossible that sounds right?" Temari asked, the three in front of her all nodding in agreement. "Do you really thing you can gather the remaining Jinchūriki? First of two of them are in Iwa! They aren't the most welcoming nation and who knows how their Jichuriki will act."

"That's why I've sent another Jinchūriki to talk with them." Naruto revealed. "I sent my girlfriend to talk with the Yonbi and Gobi while the previous Mizukage is heading out to Kumo for the Nibi and Hachibi." Naruto said.

"What if they don't want to join?" Temari countered, Naruto only shrugging at her.

"Then they don't have to. At the very least, the others are just going to warn them about the Akatsuki." Naruto said, "At the very least, I want them to join me once I go after the Akatsuki; it's not like I asking them to pledge their allegiance to me." Naruto said. "I want Suna to support us when we go after the Akatsuki…as an ally and as a place to go to if we need to duck away for a while." Temari continued to look at Naruto for a few more second before she just nodded.

"Every fiber in me is saying to show you the door…" Temari said as she let out a sigh, "…but I have a feeling that you will do what you're setting out to do. I can't do much at the moment since I'm still trying to get Suna back on its feet."

"I'll contact Koyuki to see if she can help you out." Naruto said with a smile. Temari shared it before she extended her hand out, Naruto smiling before he shook it.

"You better not make me regret this." Temari said, before she looked around Naruto and straight about Tayuya. "And promise to take care of my brother." At that, Tayuya nodded before she held Gaara hand.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Suna Market¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"So what do we do next?" Gaara asked as he, Tayuya and Naruto walked past the many shops and stands.

"That depends," Naruto said raising his hand and lifting his fingers, "you can head out to Nami and meet with Utakata, stay here in Suna until we get you, have me take you to another group and help them or come with me."

"Who's doing what again?" Tayuya asked as they stopped at a small dango stand.

"Fū, Shizune and Hana should be in Iwa right now looking for the Yonbi and Gobi." Naruto said as he counted off his fingers again. "Ryūzetsu, Kagura and Yagura are in Kumo for the Nibi and Hachibi. Yūgao is probably on a boat with Koyuki right now too."

"What are you doing?" Tayuya asked.

"I'm going to Oto to find out where Orochimaru is." Naruto said, getting a nod from Gaara.

"With only Fū to back them up, Shizune and Hana would be hard pressed to convince the Yonbi or Gobi to join us." Gaara said, "It is a known fact that I am a Jinchūriki and that may give them some belief."

"So, Fū's group then?" Naruto asked before Gaara nodded. Looking at his sister, Naruto raised an eyebrow for her answer.

"I'm going with you." Tayuya said, her voice making it clear that there was no debate. Naruto just smiled at her before nodding.

"Alright then, I guess we'll leave tomorrow." Naruto said before the two redhead nodded. The trio continued on in silence for a bit before they noticed that people were looking at the sky. Looking up, they immediately noticed the large creature that was circling around the village. "What's that?"

"An intruder." Gaara said, his sand already forming around him. Turning around, the group rushed back to Temari's office in order to tell her the news.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Kazekage Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Temari!" Naruto said, bursting through the blonde's office; Temari only looked up at them with a confused gaze. "There's someone flying above the village." Naruto said, Temari immediately getting up and getting her fan before she moved to the window.

"Who is it?" Temari asked as she peeked out and saw the large creature that was flying around.

"Eliminating most options…it is likely Akatsuki." Gaara said, making Naruto narrow his eyes. "They are likely here for me."

"Then you need to lay low until we-" Temari said before she saw Gaara and Naruto walking away. "Where are you two going!?"

"If the Akatsuki want a Jinchūriki…then we're going to give them two." Naruto said when he stopped at the door. "Leave them to us, just make sure that not one is to close." Naruto said before he and Gaara disappeared. Temari, after letting out an angered sigh, immediately called for ANBU before sending them out to find the other Akatsuki member and to get people inside.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Above Suna¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"I wonder if I caught anyone's attention…" Deidara said as he kept flying around, he got his answer when a strain of sand shot towards him and nearly impaled him. "I'll take that as a yes, hn." Directing his creation to fly in a quick circle, Deidara watched as Gaara floated up to him with his arms crossed. "So you are here, hn?" Deidara asked as Gaara continued to stare at him. "How did you know I was here?"

"I may have been gone for just over two and half years but I know that there are no birds like that here." Gaara said before he uncrossed his arms. At that Deidara smirked, his hands reaching behind him as Gaara continued to collect more sand underneath him. "I'll give you one chance to leave and never come back." Gaara said before Deidara started chuckling.

"And if I don't?" The bomber asked.

"Then I'll have no choice but to kill you." Gaara said before he raised his hands, the sand that he was collecting now gathering around him.

"Hn, I'd like to see you try." Deidara said before he started to fly away, Gaara hanging back a bit before following the man.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Suna Streets¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out another breath as he focused his chakra, looking for anyone with large reserves or seemed out of place. Behind him was Temari's apprentice a girl called Yukata and Tayuya, both of which were helping him with their sensor abilities.

"Find anyone?" Naruto asked as he landed on a building. Looking behind him, he immediately saw Tayuya shake her head while Yukata nodded and pointed to their left. Jumping over, Naruto smiled at seeing a familiar clock with red clouds on it.

"So, you've found me." Sasori said as Naruto, Tayuya and Yukata landed behind him. Immediately unsealing his Katana, Naruto pointed it at him as he started to change.

"How did you know that Gaara was here?" Naruto said as the small man only turned around.

"The Akatsuki have eyes all around. Though it was hard to find you, the Ichibi or the Nanabi, we've kept tabs on the others for quite some time now. Once the war had ended, we've received some intel that Ichibi was heading here." Sasori said as he watched Tayuya unseal her small scythe. "But it is a surprise to see the Kyūbi here as well."

"So you know what we're capable of?" Naruto said as he readied his sword.

"It won't matter," the man said as a tail started to come out of his cloak, "I'll end you quickly." At that, Naruto pushed the two girls away before he rolled to the side. Where he once stood was the man's tail, stabbed into the ground. Getting up, Naruto held his blade up again as the tail receded and aimed itself at the blonde.

"I'll make sure you won't live to see your organization fall." Naruto said before he rushed the man. Sasori merely chuckled in response before his tail shot out again.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Above Suna¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"What's the matter hn? Can't keep up?" Deidara taunted as Gaara, Temari and Kankurō chased after him. "Should I slowdown hn?"

"Shut up!" Temari said as she swung her fan, the wind aimed in front of the man. The bird Deidara was riding had easily evaded the attack and kept on flying. "Argh! We can't hit him or the stupid bird!"

"Maybe the problem isn't hitting him." Kankurō said as he unwrapped Crow. "Let's try slowing him down instead!" Kankurō said as Crow sprang to life and started clicking. In an instant, the puppet flew towards Deidara's bird, the clicking alerting the bomber ahead of time.

"Hn, you think that's going to stop me?" Deidara asked before he leaned to his side to avoid the puppet. Seeing it zoom past him, Deidara smiled before his eyes widened; Crow had stopped his movements before turning around and broke apart, his head, arms and legs having detached before blades popped out of them. Moving the bird to go around them, Deidara let out a growl as the limbs all chased him.

"Isn't meant to stop you! Just distract you! Temari!" Kankurō shouted causing Deidara to look up. Falling down towards him was Temari, her fan closed and ready to take his head off. Thinking quickly Deidara flipped the bird upside down, causing Temari to miss.

"Gaara!" Temari shouted as she landed next to Kankurō. Deidara immediately looked ahead and widened his eyes at seeing the redhead with his sand shooting towards him again. Trying to move the bird, Deidara noticed that it wasn't turning and looked around it to see that Crow's limbs had attacked to it. Gritting his teeth, Deidara let go and fell down, the bird zooming straight towards Gaara.

"Did I forget to mention that my art is explosive!?" Deidara shouted, laughing when the bird collided with Gaara and exploded. His laughter was short lived however when he landed on more sand. "What!? What is this!?" Deidara shouted when the sand started to shoot out and catch his limbs. Looking up, the bomber widened his eyes at seeing Gaara, his body unharmed as he lowered himself to the blonde's level. "How did you manage to survive!?"

"My mother's soul is infused with the sand I carry. It will react, even at the last possible second, to protect me from harm." Gaara said before he raised his hands. "But before I end you, how about I fix those hands of yours?" Gaara said, slowly closing his hands. Deidara immediately widened his eyes when he felt the sand start to move as well, slowly closing onto his limbs and crushing them in the process.

"**You wanted the Ichibi? Well…here I am!"** a voice said, causing Deidara to look at Gaara again. Right next to him was a Shukaku's head made from sand, the demon laughing as Deidara started to yell out in pain. **"It hurts doesn't it? I'll take care of that!"** Shukaku said before the sand had violently bunched up, the bones in Deidara's arms being crushed. The missing-nin didn't let out a scream or yell, his face already conveying the pain that he was feeling. **"Now how about we wait for your little buddy to finish?"**

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Suna Streets¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Sasori stopped his attacks when he heard Deidara's pained yells. In front of him, Naruto and Tayuya were grinning as the man looked back at them with narrowed eyes.

"It seems Deidara has lost." Sasori said, glaring at Naruto. "I shall retreat this time, but the next we meet, I will take you down." Sasori said before he turned around, Naruto only smiled before he lifted his right hand and snapped. Sasori immediately stopped and started to turn around, his face showing strain and surprise that his body wasn't responding.

"Nice isn't it?" Naruto said, raising his hand to show a seal that was on it. "A seal I developed on my own. Once I tag someone with it, I can command their body to stay or have it shut down once they've reached a certain distance from me." Naruto said Sasori's face now morphing into anger.

"So now you can't run chicken shit!" Tayuya said, smirking as Sasori looked at her.

"It seems I have no choice…" Sasori said before his tail had moved, shredding the cloak to reveal his body. Naruto tensed when the body fell the back mask on it opening up as another body had come out. "Let me show you my art!" Sasori shouted as he leapt out from the first body. Pulling out a scroll that had the kanji for three on it, Sasori unrolled it and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Get back!" Naruto said as he jumped away, Tayuya doing the same. As the smoke cleared, Naruto tilted his head at the puppet that was draped around Sasori's shoulder.

"Behold…" Sasori said, as he lifted the puppet. "…one of my greatest creations: The Sandaime Kazekage!"

* * *

A/N: Cliff hanger! I know, I'm a bastard but that's how I'm going to end this chapter. Surprisingly, there were only about four reviews last chapter; that told me that you didn't like it as much. Now what do I mean by that? Well, 1-3 reviews say that I did horrible, 4-6 reviews say that is wasn't as good as usual, and 7-9 reviews mean that you guys enjoyed it and 10 or above means you love what I did. Anyway, next week: ending the artists, finishing up in Suna and changing groups again.


	32. To Tsuchi no Kuni

A/N: Alright, let's get this over with; again I'm not good with fights so this will end in the most disappointing way.

* * *

_Previously:_

"_It seems I have no choice…" Sasori said before his tail had moved, shredding the cloak to reveal his body. Naruto tensed when the body fell the back mask on it opening up as another body had come out. "Let me show you my art!" Sasori shouted as he leapt out from the first body. Pulling out a scroll that had the kanji for three on it, Sasori unrolled it and disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

"_Get back!" Naruto said as he jumped away, Tayuya doing the same. As the smoke cleared, Naruto tilted his head at the puppet that was draped around Sasori's shoulder._

"_Behold…" Sasori said, as he lifted the puppet. "…one of my greatest creations: The Sandaime Kazekage!"_

Now:

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Suna Streets¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto and Tayuya didn't move a muscle as they watched Sasori send out some chakra strings to the puppet that was in front of them. Once the strings attached, the two tensed and waited for the puppet to move.

"Tayuya, focus on defense. Don't let that thing touch you, it may be poisoned." Naruto said before he noticed Sasori smiling at him.

"You do catch on quickly," Sasori said, moving his hands a bit before waving his arms. The puppet started to react and, after violently convulsing for a second, lifted their head up and set their eyes on Naruto. The blonde couldn't help but shudder at the puppet's face, the way it's mouth seemed to open and close at will. "But now I think it's time for you to die." Sasori said as he lifted his hands, his fingers moving in rapid motions.

"Move!" Naruto shouted as he jumped to the side, Tayuya jumping away as the puppet crashed where they just stood. "Windstyle: Vacuum Wave!" Naruto shouted as he sheathed his sword before quickly pulling it out. When he did, a gust of wind was sent towards the puppet that picked up some sand as it traveled. When the jutsu connected with the puppet, the explosion made Naruto cover his eyes.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Above Suna¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Did we get him?" Temari asked as she and Kankurō was brought closer to Gaara with his sand. The redhead only nodded before he looked down, showing the two that the bomber had his arms torn off while the sand stopped the bleeding.

"**I do believe so,"** Shukaku said, appearing from the sand around Deidara. Both Temari and Kankurō jumped back in fear at seeing the head form and talk to them. **"Lighten up will you? I'm not going to go on a rampage."** Shukaku said, making the two nod a little. The silence didn't last before the group had seen a large cloud of sand explode just to the left of them.

"What was that?!" Kankurō said as he turned his body to the explosion. Temari immediately unfolded her fan again and gave it a good swing before she jumped on it.

"C'mon! We have to see what it is!" Temari said before her brothers nodded and began to follow her.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Suna Streets¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto held his breath as he watched the sand settle down, his attack having picked up a lot in its travel.

'Yeah, probably should've use water jutsu instead.' Naruto thought as he continued to watch the spot the puppet had stood. Once the dust had finally cleared, Naruto's eyes widened at what he saw. The puppet was still there, unharmed while the area around it was littered with scratches and cuts from the jutsu. 'the hell?'

"Iron Sand: Scattered Shower…" Sasori said, the puppet lifting their head before they lifted their arms. Naruto watched in amazement as a black mass started to surround the puppet, all it collecting like a wall of sorts. Without a word, the black mass shot forward at an incredible rate leaving just enough time for Naruto to cover himself with the jacket he had bought in Kiri. The black mass hadn't let up as Naruto was consumed within.

"Naruto!" Tayuya shouted before she jumped out of the way. Looking at Sasori, Tayuya grit her teeth when the redhead only smiled at her and pointed at her.

"Don't worry…" Sasori said before the puppet started to move towards her, "…you'll join him soon enough!" At that, Tayuya lifted up her small scythe and prepared to move as Sasori lifted up his hands. As soon as the redhead started to move his finger, Tayuya started to run forward while she channeled her chakra into the scythe. As soon as she and the puppet were mere feet from one another, Tayuya quickly turned counter-clockwise and swung her scythe. "You think that will stop it?" Sasori asked as Tayuya's scythe plunged itself into its body.

"Surprise asshole!" Tayuya said as she sent the gathered chakra into the puppet and fried its connection to Sasori. Seeing the chakra strings detach, Tayuya acted quickly and threw a kunai at Sasori before she grabbed the puppet and threw it behind her. Sasori easily evaded the small knife and only narrowed his eyes at Tayuya, not seeing the blade land behind him.

"You think that would touch me?" Sasori asked as Tayuya only smiled and held out her hand. Sasori watched as the sound of crackling started before he heard what sounded like chirping. Upon seeing the lightening in Tayuya's hand, Sasori only smiled. "So you know Kakashi Hatake's Chidori? Well, I can tell you that you won't be able to land a single finger on me with that!"

"Good thing I'm not planning on it!" Tayuya said as she pulled out another kunai, this one looking normal compared to the one she threw. Placing it in the hand that also held the chidori, Tayuya smiled as she started to channel the chakra into the small knife. "Why don't I show you a few of the techniques I created since I learned of Hatake's technique." Tayuya said, as she started to toss the kunai into the air, showing that the chidori she once held was now in the knife. Without a word, Tayuya charged at Sasori with her knife and demonstrated her amazing chakra control.

Once she was roughly three feet from Sasori, Tayuya swung with the knife. Sasori only smiled at her missing, only look down and find that the front of his cloak at been cut. Looking at Tayuya, his eyes widened at seeing her retract the lightening chakra she had placed in it.

'So…her control is so acute that she can manipulate even elemental chakra.' Sasori thought as he continued to look at Tayuya, 'she will make a nice puppet.'

"Hey asshole!" Tayuya said, snapping Sasori back to reality and him widen his eyes at seeing how close she was, "you should pay attention when you're fighting!" Moving quickly, Sasori ducked to his left as Tayuya swung at him again, the chakra in the kunai clipping his cloak again, this time making a long gash on the side. Tayuya didn't stop though as she immediately backstepped and clipped Sasori's shoulder and made another diagonal gash on the front of his cloak. Once she was in front of Sasori again, Tayuya kicked out her leg and sent the man back to where he started.

"Impressive." Sasori said as he looked at the damage Tayuya had done to him. "Though it seems like play time is over." Tayuya only stiffened, getting ready as Sasori reached up and gripped his cloak. Ripping it off, Tayuya tilted her head at seeing a strange tattoo on the left side of his chest while the right side looked off. Seeing how he looked, Tayuya only smiled before she eased up and dispelled the chakra within her kunai.

"Then I guess this is where I tag out." Tayuya said, making Sasori tilt his head a bit. "He's all yours aniki…" Tayuya said as she started to jump away. Sasori continued to look at her before he saw a katana slowly extend past the right side of his face. Looking behind him, Sasori widened his eyes at seeing Naruto standing behind him, the katana attached to a scythe the blonde was holding.

"Thanks, I can take it from here." Naruto said before he shifted his eyes to Sasori. "Hi there."

"How did you get behind me?" Sasori asked, his eyes targeting the kunai that Naruto was holding. Seeing the tri-tipped kunai, Sasori looked back at Naruto. "The Yondaime's own jutsu? You've learned it?"

"I didn't nessarrily master tou-san jutsu…" Naruto said, making Sasori widen his eyes again, "…but I got the basic down to understand it." Naruto said, a smile on his face before he looked up in the sky. "Gaara, how about we even the odds here." Sasori followed the blonde's gaze and looked up at the redhead as he nodded and raised his hands. Underneath the two, sand started to collect and raise them off the ground. "Thanks."

"You want to fight evenly?" Sasori asked as Naruto walked passed him before turning around with his weapon at the ready. Sasori looked at Naruto like he was crazy before he smiled and pulled out a scroll. "If that's' the way you want it…then you're a fool!" Sasori said as he unrolled the scroll, the right side of his chest opened up as well before a hundred chakra strings shot out and into the scroll. Watching with a raised eyebrow, Naruto looked up to see an army of puppets all looking at him, many with various weapons and such on them.

'Anything to say?' Naruto thought as he lowered his weapon to the floor.

"**Go for that thing in the left side of his chest."** The Kyūbi said, **"All his chakra and negative emotions originate from that. It would be wise to go in with many restrictions considering the force you have to get through to reach him."** Naruto just nodded at the Bijū's words.

"Then I guess that means we have to match an army with an army…Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said as he crossed his fingers and created a hundred clones.

"It doesn't' matter how many clones you create!" Sasori said as the puppets started to rush forward.

"Pick a target and have at it!" Naruto said as he and his clones rush forward as well.

-With the Others-

Off the side, the other's watched as two clashed, Temari pouring tea for everyone as well as giving a little food.

"You sure it's alright to watch?" Temari asked before she took a sip of tea. Both Gaara and Tayuya nodded in agreement as they took a bit out of their food.

"Aniki can handle himself…besides, he hasn't even summoned the Kyūbi yet. Can you pass the honey?" Tayuya said, Kankurō handing it over before he took a sip of his tea.

"Still, Sasori is a master of puppetry. The fact that he's controlling those one hundred puppets says something about it." Kankurō said. Everyone simply took a sip of tea before they went back to watching the fight.

-With Naruto-

Naruto smiled as he cut down another puppet, his one wielding a large knife of some kind. Listening to instinct, the blonde rolled to the side before a sword impaled his previous position.

"So, starting to fight huh?" Naruto as he looked at Sasori. The redhead only removed the sword from the ground and swung it before four clones rushed at him. Sasori didn't bother moving and waited as the clones closed in. Naruto had cut down two more puppets before he watched Sasori quickly kill the clones with ease. Looking around, Naruto saw how the battle practically dying down, the some of the remaining clones were busy burning the puppet remains while the rest kept fighting.

"Let's end this Uzumaki!" Sasori said before he charged towards Naruto. The blonde responded in kind and rushed forward as well, dragging the katana in the sand behind him. Just as the two met, Naruto instantly stopped and twirled his weapon, the scythe having cut off Sasori's hand while the Katana had took the arm off completely. Sasori's eyes widened however, when he saw three more clones running at him, all of them dropping to the floor and slide into his chest. Behind him a four clone had jumped up and kicked him up.

"Windstyle: Ransenshuriken!" Naruto shouted, as the sound of whistling was heard. Sasori turned his head to see Naruto running at him with a ball of chakra, while blades spinning from it at a rapid pace. Without stopping, Naruto ran into Sasori with the jutsu and kept running for a while before throwing the jutsu into the air and covering his face for a bit. Everyone watched as the ball and Sasori both kept going until they suddenly exploded into a power wind that created a dome.

"What kind of jutsu is that!?" Temari asked as she shielded herself from the wind that Naruto's jutsu gave off. Once it died down, the group quickly got up and went over to where Naruto and Sasori were.

"So…this is where it ends…" Sasori said as he stared up at Naruto, "…tell me…how did you know where my core was?" Sasori said as Naruto pointed his katana at him.

"The Kyūbi told me, sensed the negative emotions in it; the hatred of people, the sadness of losing your parents, and the resentment of being alone. All those resonated from your chest instead of your body as a whole." Naruto explained, Sasori only giving a weak nod.

"I see…" Sasori before he cracked a smile, "It seems…that I will never create…the everlasting art I wanted…" Sasori said as he looked towards the sky, "…and my art…will fade in time…"

"No," Kankurō said, making the puppeteer look at him, "Your techniques…and the puppets you created will never rot. So long as there's a successor who will take up the spirit inhabiting them, the creator's art will continue to live on." Kankurō said, making the redhead smile a bit.

"Heh…such inspiring words…" Sasori said, "…if what you say…rings true…then…would you give me the honor…of inheriting my puppets…my own body as well?" Sasori asked, Kankurō looking at him for a second before he nodded. "…I want you to have my "Mother" and "Father" puppets as well… and when you die, pass them both on… to the next generation."

"Of course…" Kankurō said, Sasori only smiled before he looked at the sky again.

"Uzumaki…" Sasori said, not bothering to wait for Naruto to answer. "…in three weeks…I am to meet…with a contact of mine…that I have placed…in Orochimaru's ranks. We were to meet…at Tenchi Bridge…in Kusagakure." Naruto nodded at the man as he started to close his eyes, "…the meeting…is…at…noon…" Sasori said before his eyes closed for good. No one said a thing as they looked the Akatsuki member.

"May you find peace in the pure lands…" Naruto said, everyone else hanging their head as they paid their respects. When everyone rose their heads, Temari looked around before asking a question,

"What do we do about the other one?" the blonde asked before everyone turned to the sand bed that was behind Gaara. Walking up to it, Naruto only shook his head, Deidara having fallen unconscious due to the pain he was feeling, before looking back at the others.

"Let's at least heal him a bit before we start to question him." Naruto said, the other's nodding in agreement. Kankurō only let out a sigh before he turned around and started to seal up Karasu, Kuroari and Sanshōuo as well at Sasori, the Sandaime Kazekage and Hiruko.

"Considering who we just fought," Temari said as she looked around a bit, "I say we did a good job, damage was kept to a minimum and we took down two S-ranked missing-nin. I think we all earned a little rest don't you?" Everyone nodded at that as they started to head back to Temari's office. "And Gaara? No water this time."

"Waking and staying up has its benefits." Gaara said, making Naruto confused before Tayuya smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto just nodded as he followed the others

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Temari's Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"So what did you find out?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms. Temari only let out a sigh before she hung her head, raising after a few minutes.

"Nothing to helpful…he told us who was targeting who," Temari said, pulling out a small notepad and handing it to Naruto. Looking through it, Naruto only raised an eyebrow at the names he saw, surprised to see that Itachi and Kisame were sent after the Gobi. "Other than that? Apparently he had ties with Iwa, having trained under the Sandaime Tsukikage as well as dated his granddaughter before he went rogue. He did request that he be taken there so he could die at home."

"I can't deny a man his dying wishes." Naruto said, flipping through the notebooks and reading the information. "I did have to go there so Gaara could help the group I sent there; might as well take him for the ride." Temari nodded before she leaned back in her chair. "Can I keep this?"

"Go ahead, it's useless to me since Suna's not on the Akatsuki's radar yet. And I'm not actively looking for them." Temari said before Naruto pocketed the notepad. "Just make sure you keep an eye on my brother." Temari said while Naruto just smiled.

"Don't worry, if I'm not at his side, imōto is." Naruto said. Temari chuckled as well before the doors to her office opened and Gaara and Tayuya walked through with Deidara. "Ready?"

"So, we're really going back to Iwa, hn?" Deidara asked at Naruto walked up to him.

"Like I said, I can't deny a man his dying wish," Naruto said as he gripped Gaara and Tayuya's shoulder. Seeing the four flashed away, Temari only smiled before she started writing again.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Road in Tsuchi no Kuni¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"So, any idea what we're going to do today?" Fū asked as she looked around the campfire. Across from her, Shizune and Hana shook their heads before they went back to eating. It had only been three weeks since they split from the others but they considered it good time. After delivering Naruto's letter to the Daimyō of Tori no Kuni, they had rushed into Iwa and started asking questions as discreetly as they could. Through it, the group had found where the Yonbi's Jinchūriki was residing and hoped that they could help them locate the Gobi's Jinchūriki.

"The only thing we can do is head to where the Yonbi's Jinchūriki live and hope that he can help us. From the looks of it, we might be able to reach him before nightfall if we leave within the next hour." Shizune said, Fū nodding as she finished up her breakfast.

"I'll get the camp packed so we can lea-" Hana said before a flash interrupted her. The three jumped up freight as a pile of bodies landed in front of them.

"I need to work on taking more than one person with me!" Naruto said, popping his head out from under the pile.

"Yeah…that would be good aniki…" Tayuya said, lifting her head a bit before she pushed off of Gaara body and let Deidara fall to the floor.

"Whoa! That was a rush…" Deidara said as he lifted his head. The women only watched in surprised silence as Tayuya had gotten up, followed by Naruto pushing Gaara off of him. "Oh! Hello." Deidara said, making the women snap out of it.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Fū said, making the blonde stop dusting himself and look up. Upon seeing the familiar set of whisker, Fū smiled before she jumped on Naruto. "Naruto-kun!"

"Fū-chan! Shizune! Hana!" Naruto said as he caught Fū. Sharing a quick kiss with her, Naruto put Fū down before turning to the others with a smile. Smiling in return, Shizune walked over and gave Naruto a hug while Hana waved at the blonde.

-10 Minutes Later-

"So Gaara's going to joining us?" Fū asked, getting a nod from Naruto. "And you want us to take this guy to Iwa?" Naruto nodded again as Deidara only smiled at them. "Why?"

"It's his dying wish," Naruto said, making everyone look at him, "His arms are destroyed and even if I use the toad oil, it would take months for him to use them again and I don't know if the Kinjutsu he has would work again. He wanted to die where he lived, to die as an artist instead of living like a broken man." Naruto said, Deidara smiling at them before nodding. Naruto had to admit, he thought the man would be fighting them, but it turned out that he was alright to be around and funny once you got know him.

"We just have to take him to Iwa then go off and find the Yonbi right?" Fū asked again getting Naruto to nod. Looking at the other, Fū just nodded before she leaned in and kissed Naruto again. "Just promise me to be careful."

"I will, I promise." Naruto said before he and Tayuya walked away from the group. Grabbing onto his sister shoulder, the two Uzumaki disappeared in a flash away. Fū only let out a sigh before she turned around and looked at everyone else.

"Looks like we're heading to Iwa." The other just nodded before they started walking.

* * *

A/N: And thus ends this chapter. I know that compared to Deidara's fight this was longer and I have a reason for it, although it might just be a bad excuse. Watching the fight and realizing some of the bullshit in it, I also got to wondering…where are his siblings? Temari you could argue is Konoha or asleep but no I won't accept that! Kankurō has no excuse since he actually goes after Gaara later! Deidara's was more to the fact of what I imaged would be if Gaara's siblings were there to help him.

Other than that, the story got ten reviews on the last chapter as well as a few hate ones on other chapters but I can live with it. Next time: Continuing with Fū's group, meeting the the Yonbi, and an exchange goes down…hopefully. See everyone next week.

P.S. If you are really desperate...and I mean that it's practically killing you...PM any questions on the story and I'll try to answer them this week. That's this week only so around 8/21-22 is when I'll stop.


	33. Meeting the Yonbi

A/N: Continuing with Fū's group, meeting Rōshi and setting out to Iwa.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯ Road in Tsuchi no Kuni ¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Fū let out a sigh as she looked around from the perch that she was on, before dropping down to the rest of her group.

"See anything?" Shizune asked before Fū shook her head, causing everyone else only let out a sigh before looking at Deidara. "Didn't you say that this was the way to Iwa?"

"What? Most times I've come through here I was on one of my creation…hn." Deidara said. Fū only shook her head before she created her wings again went back into the sky. It had only been about an hour or so since Naruto had dropped of Gaara and Deidara, but in the time, the group had gotten lost. Following the map, the group had gone on a narrow path down a canyon with hard winds. In the process, the map had gotten caught in the wind and was blown away, Fū not being able to fly because of the wind. Now, following Deidara's directions, the group was practically lost in a mountain range.

"You said that you know Tsuchi no Kuni like the back of your hand!" Hana said, growling as she looked at the blonde.

"And as you can see…my hands are broken." Deidara said, lifting his shoulders while his arms hung uselessly at his sides. Hana only bared her teeth as she looked at him while Gaara's sand slid in between them.

"Arguing will get us nowhere." Gaara said before Hana turned her anger towards him.

"Easy for you to say! When's the last time you took a bath in a bathroom!" Hana said, making Gaara raise an eyebrow before looking at Shizune.

"It's been a while since we've been to a village…" Shizune said sadly, causing Gaara to slightly nod in understanding.

"Hey guys!" Fū said, drawing everyone's attention to the sky. "I see smoke! About a mile from here!" At that, everyone perked up while Gaara started to uncork his small gourd. "I think I can fly there and see where we are!"

"Alright, no need to yell," Deidara said, making Fū look behind her to see everyone was floating on Gaara's sand.

"How-"

"Gaara's been practicing…" Shizune said, making everyone turn to the redhead, "…though why he didn't use it earlier is the question."

"The amount of chakra I use to maintain this is taxing without a constant sand source of sand. The one I carry is limiting enough without it carrying three other people." Gaara said before he and the others on his sand started to move. "I'd prefer not to use up too much chakra in case we are caught in a fight." Gaara said, everyone else nodding.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Near Unkown House¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Just outside of a lone house sat a man with his legs crossed. This man had red hair, moustache and beard which tapered off to a point with a prominent black piece of armor running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He wore a long-sleeved light-red shirt and pants, with mesh-armour shirt and fitted black suit underneath, along with calf-length sandals. Looking at the breath taking sight before him, the man was interrupted with a voice.

"**Hey, there are people approaching,"** a voice said as a man turned away from his view. **"I sense Chōmei and Shukaku among them."**

"More Jichuriki? Why are they here?" a man asked, as he looked around and spotted an object flying towards them. "Well, better greet them, this is the first in a long time that I've had guest other than Kurotsuchi." The man said as he got to his feet and started walking towards the group before stopping. Watching as they landed, he was surprised to see a girl with wings and another redhead land a few in front of him while the other, who were riding on sand, had landed behind her.

"Uh…hi!" Fū said, giving a sheepish smile as the man continued to look at him. "Uh…m-my name is Fū…and this is Gaara." Fū said pointing at herself then Gaara as the man continued to look at them, his gaze going towards the people behind them. "Oh! That's Shizune and Hana!" Fū said, the man missing Deidara who was hidden behind the two girls, though he could sense him. Instead of waiting for Fū to introduce him, the man just smiled before he extended his hand.

"Welcome," The man said, as Gaara gripped his hand, "my name is Rōshi and this is my home." Rōshi said before Fū shook his hand, Shizune and Hana both bowing to the man before they turned around. "You seem a little lost, not many know where I live and very few know how to get here."

"I saw the smoke," Fū said, pointing to the plume of smoke that was escaping from the man's chimney. "I figured that is was a campfire or something so we could ask for directions." Turning to look at it, Rōshi only stroked his beard before turning back and smiling at them.

"Yes, I can see how that might have gave away my position." Rōshi said as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, if it's direction that you need than ask away. I know how to get just about anywhere from my home." Rōshi said Fū smiling at him.

"Could you direct us to Iwa?" Fū asked, making Rōshi smile.

"Ah, going to the hidden village are you? Well, Iwa is about a day's journey west of here." Roshi said, before he noticed that it was noon. "I suggest that you leave sometime in the evening, the formations here tend to gather heat and it could pose a problem unless you plan on flying all the way there." Rōshi joked before Gaara shook his head.

"That would be very taxing on my reserves and I would like to be able to fight just in case." Gaara said while Rōshi nodded in agreement.

"Very well, if you are not in too much of a rush; then you are welcome to stay here until the evening. I've even got some meat cooking on the fire." Rōshi said, Fū and Gaara both bowing and accepting the man's invitation. Rōshi was about to turn around before he caught a sight of blonde hair and familiar face "Deidara? That you?" The man asked, making everyone turn to the blonde. Deidara quickly looked up before he smiled at the redhead man.

"Rōshi? How's it been hn? Been a while since I've seen you!" Dieidara said, before he started walking forward. "I'd shake your hand but…" Deidara said, raising his shoulders and making Rōshi stop. Seeing the blonde's arm dangling off his sides, Rōshi quickly walked up to him and lifted on.

"What happened?"

"He and his partner had gone to Suna in pursuit of the Ichibi's Jinchūriki." Gaara said, making Rōshi look at him, "I had retaliated in self-defense and had crushed his arms to end the fight quickly before his explosives destroyed or harmed someone." Rōshi turned back to Deidara and saw the man nod in agreement with a small smile. Fū tensed a bit when Rōshi looked back at them for few minutes before he let out a sigh.

"Nothing to cry about is there? What happened…happened." Rōshi said, making Fū ease up while Gaara and Deidara nodded. "If you're still interested…how about that meat?" At that, Fū's stomach growled, causing the girl to blush a bit. Everyone else chuckled at the girl's embarrassment as they walked towards Rōshi's house.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯ Rōshi's House¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"So, why are the Ichibi's and Nanabi's Jinchūriki heading to Iwa?" Rōshi asked as Fū and Gaara ate their plate of food. When the two looked up, Rōshi only smiled as he lifted up his hand to silence them. "Yes, I know who you two are. The Yonbi won't stop with your beasts' respective names." Rōshi said, before the two nodded. Fū took a moment to finish what was in her mouth before she spoke up.

"We're here to talk…with you and the Gobi's Jinchūriki." Fū said, making Rōshi raise an eyebrow. "There's an organization that been sighted by my boyfriend and he wants to put an end to them."

"Then this has nothing to do with me." Rōshi said before Fū shook her head.

"Actually it has everything to do with you. They're main priority is to capture all the Jinchūriki and take their bijū." Fū said, noticing that Rōshi had sat up straighter and leaned in a bit more. "We don't know what they plan to do with them, but it's obviously got to be something big if they want all nine." Fū said, Rōshi stroking his beard in thought before he lokoed at Fū and Gaara.

"Do you happen to know what his organization is called?" The redhead asked before Fū and Gaara nodded.

"They're called the Akatsuki." Gaara said, making Rōshi's eyes widen. "They've been active for a while as it seems they tried to capture the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki while he was still a part of Konoha. We didn't know if they had gotten to you, the Gobi's Jinchūriki or the Nibi's and Hachibi's. So in order to check, the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki had sent us out to find you. If we did, we were to ask for your assistance, and if possible, a partnership."

"Partnership?" Rōshi asked, Fū and Gaara nodding.

"He does not know how the others are treated but from what he's seen from Suna, Taki and Kiri…none of us have lived a happy life." Gaara said, Rōshi nodding at that. He was never given the rightful chance to live the happy life. With the Yonbi sealed within him at a young age, the man was treated with the caution of a hazard and avoided most of the time. It wasn't until he had left Iwa that he finally found the peace he wanted.

"I see, and if I were refuse?" Rōshi asked, wondering if they would fight him.

"Then we can leave," Fū said, surprising the man, "you don't have a debt to us or anything. At the very least, we were supposed to tell you of the Akatsuki and ask if you would join us when we attack them." Rōshi looked at the two for a moment before he started to stroke his beard again in thought.

"If I am to join you…am I allowed to leave whenever I please?" Rōshi asked before Fū and Gaara both nodded. "And were exactly are you planning on meeting?"

"Naruto-kun made our base of operations in Uzushio." Fū said, Rōshi's eyes widening one again upon hearing the familiar village.

"Uzushio? The same Uzushio that Iwa had taken a part of in destroying in the Second Shinobi War?" Rōshi asked, they two nodding. "Why there? The village is nothing but a dead shell." Rōshi said before Fū shook her head.

"Maybe to the rest of the world…but to an Uzumaki…" Fū said, Rōshi looking at her in disbelief. "Who do think sent us out here?" At that, Rōshi nodded, a little sad that he didn't catch on to that.

"That still doesn't explain why you are heading to Iwa. Han is located to the north of Iwa." Rōshi said.

"We're going there because Deidara wanted to go. He believes that he should die where he was born, and by the hands of his teacher." Gaara said, making Rōshi look at the sleeping blonde. "There's also the fact that Iwa is handing over the Gobi's Jinchūriki to the Akatsuki as payment for a mission that they've done in the past." At that, Rōshi looked up shock clear on his face.

"You're positive about that?" Rōshi asked before Deidara spoke up.

"They're not wrong…" the blonde said before he let out a long yawn. "…two guys are headed there right now to get Han, probably about four days from Iwa."

"So it's best to leave sooner rather than later, especially since Han in not a man to disrespect his father." Rōshi said, Deidara nodding while Fū and Gaara widened their eyes a bit. "Did you not know that?" Rōshi asked, the two shaking their head, "Well, as a fellow Jinchūriki, it is my duty to watch over him." At that, Fū and Gaara nodded before a content sigh caught their attention. Looking at the door, the group watched as Shizune and Hana entered the room, their hair lightly damped from their baths.

"What?" Hana asked when she noticed the others looking at her and Shizune.

"Nothing…get ready, we're heading out soon." Gaara said, the two women nodding.

-Five Minutes later-

"So, how long before we get to Iwa?" Fū asked as she stretched out.

"If we are follow the path through the mountain? A day's time at the earliest." Rōshi said, before Fū nodded.

"What about flying there?" Gaara asked as he uncorked his gourd again. Rōshi gave him an odd look before looking towards the sun.

"Just under half a day, why?" Rōshi asked before he saw Gaara send out his sand to some nearby rocks to crush them.

"Though I am a Jinchūriki, this technique will leave me severely weakened." Gaara said, moving his hand and bringing his sand over.

"Don't you have Shukaku's chakra?" Fū asked before the redhead nodded. "So how will drain you?"

"When I take Shukaku's chakra, he must feed on my own in order to survive." Gaara said, shocking Fū with the news. "Though it is rare for him to take too much, prolonged use can be fatal."

"Does Tayuya know?" Fū asked before Gaara shook his head.

"Naruto and I have agreed to keep it between each other…for now…" Gaara said before Fū nodded. "…Shukaku and I are still not on agreeing terms with one another." Behind him, Rōshi only looked on in thought at Gaara's predicament.

"**What are you thinking?"** the Yonbi asked as Rōshi continued to look at Gaara.

'It seems that your fellow beast isn't as cooperative, Yonbi.' Rōshi thought before he lowered his hands. "I think it's best that I lend a hand, until the Ichibi can see eye to eye with his Jinchūriki.' When the Yonbi didn't respond, Rōshi nodded before he stepped up to the group. Walking onto the sand, Rōshi smiled a bit when it lifted off the ground and into the air while Fū followed with her wings.

"Let's get going!" Fū said before she started flying away; Gaara only shook his head before he followed close behind the girl. A few minutes after they had left, a girl around Gaara and Fū's age appeared with a large scroll on her.

"Rōshi! Are you there? Rōshi! I have some bad news!" the girl shouted before she started to look around the area. Walking up to the door, she found a note attached to it.

_Gone to Iwa on business.  
Unknown when I'll be back.  
\- Rōshi_

Seeing the message, the girl let out a frustrated sigh before she turned around and started to leave.

"I didn't see him on the trail…so when did he leave?" The girl asked before she shook her head, "It doesn't matter, I have to find him for the old man hands over Oji-san to the Akatsuki!" The girl said before she took off again, her mission to find Rōshi still going strong.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Iwagakure (Four Days Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"That ignorant old man!" Rōshi said through gritted teeth as he sat down the bed to his hotel room. The group had made it to the village near midnight a day ago and had immediately went to the Tsuchikage's home. When the old man had woken up and led the group to his office, he showed his open hostility towards Shizune and Deidara, having known who they were compared to the others. At first he denied listening to what anyone in the group had to say until Rōshi had spoken up Han's name.

Hearing the name of his second son, the Tsuchikage had shut up and listened, though only for a few minutes before he started ignoring the group again. Even with their warning of what the Akatsuki would do, the man only laughed and said that Iwa would be grateful for the group for taking Han's life. The group had gone back the next day and again today only for the man to kick them out and to put them on watch.

In that time, the group had met up with the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, Kurotsuchi and discussed things with them. When the girl had found out about Deidara, she had gotten excited and had practically spent a lot of time with him. She even joined them in trying to change her grandfather's mind about giving away Han to the Akatsuki, but that had about as much success as the previous attempts. With the day of the exchange happening today, the group was under stress and running out of ideas.

"I have to admit, the Tsuchikage is a stubborn man," Gaara said while everyone else nodded in agreement.

"He won't listen to anything we say no matter what now. It seems he dead set on this deal." Kurotsuchi said as she looked outside. "Anyone got any ideas on what to do?" At that, everyone went into a thinking pose before Deidara lifted his head.

"Hey," the blonde said, "what about your friend, the Kyūbi Jinchūriki? Think he could help us…or at least manage to get Han away from here?" Deidara asked, everyone looking at him for a moment. After that moment passed, Fū and Hana started banging their heads against the wall while Shizune and Gaara both face palmed and shook their head.

"How is it that he was able to come up with the idea?" Fū asked before she stopped and looked at everyone else. "Looks like we have a plan…"

"Better hurry!" Kurotsuchi said before she jumped from the window. "The Akatsuki are here!"

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Main Gates to Tsuchi no Kuni¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Just past the main gates, two men were waiting patiently for the Akatsuki to arrive. One of them was a very short, old man with a big red nose. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he had long white hair which was styled in a traditional chonmage haircut. The other was a very tall man that was wearing red armor that was emitting steam, and a large kasa as he looked down.

The shorter man wore a green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath he wore the traditional Iwagakure outfit consistent of a light green version of Iwagakure's flak jacket and mesh armour. He however has both his sleeves of his shirt, but kept the single lapel on his right side. The taller man's armor had covered the lower half of his face while a white cloth covered the sides of his head. His forehead protector was hidden by his kasa while he wore a black gi over his armor and black gloves.

"How much longer 'til they arrive, Ōnoki-sama?" The taller man asked as he continued to look forward.

"Patient Han, they'll be here soon enough." Ōnoki said as he crossed his arms. As the two kept looking, they eventually saw two figures walking towards them, both wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. "Here they come now." At that, the two men started to walk forward in order to meet the two men. "You're late."

"Time management is not so simple when you are moving." One of the figures said before he looked up to reveal the Sharingan. Ōnoki only scoffed at the man before he motioned to the village behind him.

"And yet, Deidara was able to get here before you two." Ōnoki said, making the two raise an eyebrow.

"Deidara and Sasori were sent out to retrieve the Ichibi's Jinchūriki. They are not supposed to be here in Iwa."

"Is that so?" Ōnoki asked as he turned around, "Because the Ichibi's Jinchūriki is in the village with Deidara right now. Joining them is Rōshi as well as the first apprentice of the Hokage." Ōnoki said, putting the two on alert.

"Kisame…" the shorter figure said before his companion smiled.

"Gotcha…" Kisame said before he pulled out his bandaged sword. Looking around, the four jumped away from one another as a kunai landed in the middle of them. Seeing the explosion tag on it, Ōnoki's eyes widened before he went through some hand-signs.

"Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!" Ōnoki shouted before the kunai was encased in a cube. When the tag had exploded, Ōnoki released the jutsu and looked around for the attack. "Reveal yourself!"

"As you wish!" Kurotsuchi said before she jumped down and kicked Ōnoki away. The old man, stunned by who attacked him, quickly got up and prepared himself before he saw his granddaughter pulled out a kunai, this one having three tips on it instead of just one. Throwing it down, Kurotsuchi coved herself before a flash appeared, a blonde standing where it at been with arms crossed. Everyone froze at the sight while the blonde looked around, stopping when his eyes landed on the two Akatsuki members.

"Hi there…" Naruto said as he looked at everyone in front of him.

* * *

A/N: And that about does it. I think this is progressing nicely but that's just me. Also, I have to give props to Bbrens and Krazyfanficion1, both having reviewed the last chapter within five minutes of its update. Next time: fighting the Akatsuki and the Tsuchikage, talking with the Yonbi and Gobi, and joining Yagura's group


	34. A Quick Fight

A/N: Alright, hopefully this will end Fū's part of the story, but you'll have to read to the very end to see. Enjoy.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Throwing it down, Kurotsuchi coved herself before a flash appeared, a blonde standing where it at been with arms crossed. Everyone froze at the sight while the blonde looked around, stopping when his eyes landed on the two Akatsuki members._

_"Hi there…" Naruto said as he looked at everyone in front of him._

Now:

Naruto didn't say a word as he looked at the four people in front of him. Recognizing Itachi and Kisame, Naruto turned his attention to the small floating man and the goliath that were in front of them.

'That the Gobi's Jinchūriki?' Naruto asked as he looked on.

"**No question, their chakra is just radiating waves off of him."** The Kyūbi said, **"I would not worry about him since the Gobi is more of a pacifist than anything. If he does tap into their chakra, watch out, power is one of the things that the Gobi has in spades."** Naruto nodded at that before he started to slowly reach towards the seals that held his Katana and scythe.

'That's useful to know,' Naruto thought before he unsealed his weapons and connected them. 'Let's hope they we can end this quickly.' Behind him, Kurostuchi looked on amazement as she watched the blonde's movement.

'So that's the Yondaime's legacy…' Kurotsuchi thought as she looked at the blonde. '…let's hope he's as good as his old man.' Jumping a bit when a hand landed on her shoulder, Kurotsuchi turned to see the others next to her.

"You did good," Fū said, looking at Naruto, "now just let him talk before things kick in." At that, Kurotsuchi nodded but looked around as discreetly as she could. The one thing she noticed was the attention that her explosive tag as gathered, many of her fellow shinobi were arriving and getting ready to attack.

"So who are you?" Naruto asked, making almost everyone else sweatdrop. The short man in front of him only smirked before he started to fly forward, Han following a few seconds later.

"I am the Tsuchikage. And I assume that you the son of the Yondaime Hokage?" Ōnoki asked as he stopped a few feet away from the blonde. Behind him, many of the Iwa shinobi started to talk amongst themselves while shooting looks at Naruto.

"And if I am?" Naruto asked, Ōnoki only smiling in response.

"Then you know how welcomed you are here in Iwa." Ōnoki said, making Naruto raise an eyebrow before looking behind him and catching the looks he was given.

"Sins of the father I suppose…" Naruto said, Ōnoki nodded before he started to raise his hands. "…still…" Naruto said before he turned around and cut a rock that Ōnoki flung at him. "…that doesn't mean I can't make my own." Looking at the two and getting in his stance. "I'd hate to start a fight…but I guess there's no use explaining anything to you." Naruto said as Fū, Gaara and Rōshi quickly ran up to him. Upon seeing Rōshi, Han settled in his own fighting style and narrowed his eyes.

"You dare go against the Tsuchikage, Rōshi?" Han asked, the man nodding as he settled in his own stance.

"I hold no allegiance to a man who would give his own son away." Rōshi said, maklng Naruto narrowed his eyes at Ōnoki. "There is one thing I've learned about the bijū since my departure all those years ago, and that is that they like any caged creature desire freedom! Even if Son Gokū is trapped inside of me, I have no intention of listening to a man who thinks he has control over our freedom."

"Then you are a fool." Han said while Naruto quickly looked back.

"Guys…I'm going to need you to do your best here. The perv told about the Tsuchikage…watch your back." Naruto said, everyone tensing as Naruto turned around. Gaara and Fū only nodded before they unsealed their weapons and held them up in defense. "Just like in Kiri…looks like we're fighting a kage." Naruto said, looking at Ōnoki before he got ready.

"So you wish to fight? Then you are asking for a death wish!" Ōnoki said before he started flying in the air. To his surprise, Gaara and Fū did the same with their respective abilities. Without a word, Naruto lowered himself a bit before he dash forward, Rōshi following behind before Fū and Gaara started to move as well.

-With the Others-

"Isn't there anything we can do to help?" Kurotsuchi asked as she watched the fight start. Shizune and Hana only shook their heads before they started to look around and scanned the area.

"Unless you can match the power of the Tsuchikage or one of the others, you won't last a second." Shizune said, Hana nodding as the four continued to watch. Kurotsuchi looked on with worry before she noticed Deidara walk up to her.

"Is there anything here that you need?" the blonde asked, confusing the teen. "It's obvious that after this fight is over, you will be the target of the old man's anger. It's best that you leave with them."

"What about you?" Kurotsuchi asked, turning around and grabbing the bomber's cloak. "If you stay…you'll be targeted too!"

"Don't worry, I plan on dying where I wanted…in my home." Deidara said before he nudged Hana. "Hey, see if you can help her pack, and you," Deidara said looking at Shizune. "I'm going to need your help with something." The two shared a look with one another before they nodded. "When you're packed, come to the old man's office." Deidara said before he and Shizune left; Kurotsuchi only nodded before she motioned Han to follow her.

-With Itachi and Kisame-

"So what's the plan?" Kisame said as he cracked a smile. Itachi only looked on passively before he spoke up.

"We wait," Itachi said, "once the battle dies down, we move in and capture all five jinchūriki. We'll notify the others about Deidara and Sasori when we meet again." At that, Kisame frowned, wanting to get in on the action. As the two watched the battle, Itachi examined Naruto's fight more closely, looking for something in the blonde that he seen before in Sasuke.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Tsuchikage's Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"What are we doing here?" Shizune asked as she and Deidara entered the room. Looking around, the medic saw how it was vastly different from Konoha and Kiri's, with the walls and ground actually being stone instead of wood. The way here was surprisingly easy since most of the village had gone to either watch the fight or were locking their doors, leaving only a few shinobi to put up a resistance.

"There's a scroll here with all the Kinjutsu of Iwa stored in it." Deidara said, making Shizune snap her head at him. "You're going to steal it. Probably even get some use out of it if you have an Earth or lightening specialist with you." Deidara said.

"Do you know where it's located?" Shizune said as she kept looking through many of the files, papers and books that seemed important.

"Yeah, but the problem is that on the relatives of the Tsuchikage can access it." Deidara said as he used his feet to move items around.

"That why you need Kurotsuchi isn't?" Shizune asked, Deidara nodding in agreement. Looking around, the two gathered up any files and records that Deidara said was important.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Main Gate to Iwagakure (With Naruto and Rōshi)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto rolled to his left before jumping back as Han punched the area where he stood. The crater from the punch made the blonde groan before he kept weaving around. Off to the side, Rōshi was recovering from the first punch that he had received from Han.

"Man you're persistent!" Naruto said, looking at the man as he stood up tall.

"Anyone who is an enemy to the Tsuchikage is an enemy to me!" Han said before he let out more steam from his armor. "I am nothing but a tool to be used by Iwa! I don't need freedom when I'm protecting the village!" Han said, rushing towards Naruto before jumping up and kicking him. The blonde quickly dropped his weapons, crossed his arms and braced himself before he was sent flying into the wall. "My will…is the will of Iwa…"

"Han! You Idiot!" Rōshi shouted as he landed a kick on Han's side. Han merely grunted and stumbled a bit to his right as Roshi ran past him and towards Naruto. Han only watched as Rōshi slid on his knees and picked up Naruto from the rubble. "Kid! Hey kid, get up!" Rōshi said, shaking Naruto lightly before the blonde let out a pained groan. "Take it easy…you took a really bad hit."

"Damn…" Naruto said, moving his hand to his head. "…that…hurt." Naruto said, Rōshi nodding in agreement before the two looked back at Han. The man hadn't moved and instead was just letting out steam from his armor as he watched the two. "Now I'm wishing that I hadn't turned down the offer for Senjutsu Training…" Naruto said as he started to get up, Rōshi helping him to his feet before he stared down Han.

"You alright? That wasn't a love tap that he just gave you." Rōshi said, looking at Naruto to see him nod. "Don't over exert yourself kid." Naruto just nodded again as he continued to look at Han, inside he was having a conversation with the Kyūbi.

"…**with that steam, it is likely that he is taking the Gobi's chakra and using it. That means that it's not as powerful as it should be."** The Kyūbi said, making Naruto gulp.

'You're telling me that punch I just got was not as strong as it could get?' Naruto asked, not liking the silence that he was getting, 'Well, you have any idea what we can do to stop him?'

"**Do I look like Kami? Your best option is to ask the redheaded ape about any weaknesses you can exploit. If it directly relates to the steam, then focus on that weakness; the Gobi's power come from it and if he loses that then he loses his strength."** The Kyūbi said, making Naruto nod again. Stopping the conversation, Naruto shifted his eyes over to Rōshi and spoke lowly.

"Hey…" Naruto said, making Rōshi look at him, "…does this guy have any weakness? Is there anything we can say that could stop him?" Naruto asked, before he focused on Han again. After a few seconds Rōshi nodded.

"Han a stupidly loyal to Iwa and his father. The only he cares about more than the village is his niece, Kurostuchi. That armor of his is designed to harness the power of the Gobi, but there's practically nothing short of the village wide explosion that could break it." Naruto nodded at that before he started to walk forward, picking up his weapons on the way before he stood in front of Han. The two only stared down one another before Naruto raised his hands to take a part his weapon and seal it away.

"You intend to fight with brute strength alone?" Han asked as he looked down at Naruto. Naruto said nothing before he pulled his fist back and sent if forward, Han catching it with no effort before he threw out a fist of his own and sent Naruto back a few feet. Rōshi moved to assist Naruto but stopped when the blonde held out his hand and started to get up. Seeing the blonde stand, Han only placed his hand into his gi as Naruto stumbled up to him again.

"Why are you a shinobi? Why do fight?" Naruto asked, confusing Han.

"I fight for the Tsuchikage…for the village of Iwa. I am nothing but a tool used to kill Iwa's enemies." Han responded, Naruto shaking his head at vision of Haku. Looking up again, Naruto took a breath before he charged Han, doing the same tactic as before. Han didn't flinch as he caught Naruto's fist again and sent him flying away again.

-With Fū-

Fū tried her hardest to contain her pants wasn't doing well as she jumped aside to avoid being smashed. The Tsuchikage definitely earned his title having created three rock clones and sent two of them after Fū while the extra and original engaged Naruto. Now Fū wasn't a stranger to clones, having fought against Naruto's shadow clones plenty of time in Kiri, but these ones were a lot sturdier than the blondes.

Kicking one of them did nothing but give the Jinchūriki a bruise to her shin before she received a gut punch that sent her back a few feet. Looking up, Fū glared at the two short clones that were smirking at her, not hiding their cockiness in any way. Standing to her feet, Fū cast a glance at Naruto and Gaara before she focused back on her fight.

"Hmp, I'll give you credit little girl…you have some fight in you." One of the clones said as he started to float down. "How about you join Iwa? I can use another Jinchūriki in my forces." Fū only glared at them before she spit on the clone's face.

"Take that offer…and shove it up your ass!" Fū said before she jumped back, the second clone having landed where she once stood with another rock fist. "Iwa's the last place I would ever work for."

"And it'll be the last place you see!" The clone said before he started going through some hand-signs. "Earthstyle: Bullet Rock Jutsu!" Fū wasted no time and flew up as large rocks broke from the ground and shot towards her.

"Earthstyle: Rock Gun Jutsu!" The other clones said before he started spitting out rocks, their velocity sending into the air. Fū's small body proved to be helpful as she easily dodged the rocks that were sent towards her. Wasting no time, Fū quickly went through a quick set of hand-signs before she looked down at the clones.

"Waterstyle: Water Trumpet Jutsu!" Fū shouted before water shot from her mouth and through her hand. The speed was just fast enough to catch one of the clones, while the other floated away. Seeing her opening, Fū rushed towards the ground, her hand forming water around it as she closed in. The clone that was caught in the attack barely had time to register Fū flying at him before he was bisected. Turning around, Fū rushed again and cut the clone again, this time with a vertical swing. Smiling at her work, Fū's eye widened when she felt a hand touch her shoulder and her body fell to the floor despite her wings working overtime.

"Earthstyle: Weighted Boulder Jutstu," The clone said before he lifted Fū with ease, "You should never take your eyes off of any opponent." The clone mocked before he threw her towards Gaara, the original smiling at seeing Fū's body rolling across the ground.

-With Gaara-

Gaara didn't bother showing his annoyance at Ōnoki blocking his attacks while his clone went in. Moving back, Gaara send out more of his sand as he moved away from the Tsuchikage and his clones.

'My attacks are barely doing anything to harm him…and with that clone…' Gaara thought before he felt someone grab the back of his shirt. Turning, Gaara widened his eyes at seeing Fū on the ground while one of the clones she was facing now had its grip on him. Thinking quickly, Gaara surrounded himself and the clone with sand before encasing the clone with more sand to break it down.

"It's too late…" Ōnoki said as he watched the sand lower. Gaara only looked at him before he sent out his sand again. Ōnoki only smiled as his clones intercepted the attack and was crushed in the process. "Earthstyle: Earth Golem Jutsu!" Ōnoki said before he raised his hands, a large humanoid figure coming out of the ground with their arms crossed. Thrusting his arm forward, Ōnoki watched as the Golem uncrossed his arms and started charging towards Gaara pulling back their fist as Gaara tried to move away.

"What!?" Gaara shouted as he looked down at his feet and tried to move them. "What is wrong with my body?" Thinking quickly, Gaara raise his sand in front of him and covered himself. The Golem's punched the shield with full force, not slowing in the slightest as it pierced the sand and punched Gaara. The redhead only looked on in shock as he tried to get up, his body struggling with the weight of his body.

"It seems you lose," Ōnoki taunted as he floated up the two Jinchūriki. The two only glared as the Tsuchikage as he smirked, the clones joining in and laughing at their defeat. "No matter how strong you are, unless you have the speed or the tactic to use it." Looking over to his right, Ōnoki's smirk grew at seeing Naruto getting launched away again by Han. Gaara and Fū tried to follow his gaze but only Fū was able to see what was happening, her eyes starting to water at seeing Naruto repeated failure of attacks.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Tsuchikage's Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Is that everything?" Deidara asked as he looked around, the three women with him all nodding before he looked out. "Then we can head out. Quickly! Before the others are beaten." The women nodded again before they left the office, Deidara smiling at the little surprise he left the Tsuchikage.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Main Gate to Iwagakure (With Naruto and Rōshi)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"This is foolish! Your tactic isn't going to work against Han!" Rōshi shouted as he saw Naruto getting launched away again. Naruto only spat out a wad of blood before he looked at Han, the man unwavering in his gaze as he stared back at Naruto. "Stop this now!" Rōshi said before he took a step forward.

"No!" Naruto shouted before he got back to his feet. "Not until he answers my question!" Naruto said looking over at Rōshi and making the older man stand down. Looking back at Han, Naruto started charging at him again, pulling his fist back and yelling, only to be launched back again of the umpteenth time.

"Why do you try? Even though you know that your strength will not surpass mine, you still try. Why?" Han asked as he watched Naruto get up again.

"Why?" Naruto repeated, swiping at him mouth to remove the blood leaking out. "Because…I swore never to run away, to never go back on my word…that's my nindo. I promised to the Kyūbi that I'd gather the Jinchūriki…and that's what I'm going to do…" Han only looked at Naruto before he clenched his fist. "…even if it kills me, I'll keep fighting until I can't move anymore." Naruto said before he started to run again, this time keeping his head down. Han mimicked his actions as started charging forward with his head down.

"STOP!" a voice called out just as the two clashed, Han's eyes widened before he looked up. In between him and Naruto stood Kurotsuchi, the girl extending her arms out in an attempt to stop the two. Han immediately tried to stop his attack from continuing, but the steam he was using kept it going. Everyone watched in horror as Han fist connected with the girl, time slowing as she was lifted off her feet and sent into Naruto; the two of them getting sent through a wall behind Naruto, the dust that they picked up from their crash covering them up.

"Kurotsuchi!" Four voices shouted out as Han, Ōnoki, Rōshi and a fourth man started running towards the crash site. Immediately the people that had been watching burst out in shouts and protest, their anger aimed at Han.

"Look at what he did to Kurotsuchi!"

"I knew that demon couldn't be trusted!"

"We should kill him for harming the Tsuchikage's granddaughter!" Many of the same shouts were heard with agreement from the other. The Shinobi that stood in front of everyone immediately formed a wall to keep back the rioting audience. Off to the side, Itachi and Kisame were walking up to Gaara and Fū, the two having been left where they layed.

"Kisame…" Itachi said before the man smiled. The two looked up in horror as the man pulled out his bandaged sword and swung it down, knocking them out.

* * *

A/N: OH! Fucking cliffhangers! I know it was just picking up but damn that was intense right? Next time: Going after the Akatsuki, Deidara's sacrifice and gaining more allies.


	35. Leaving Tsuchi no Kuni

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I'm still trying to rewrite the chapters for this. This one is also a little bit longer than usual as a way for me to say sorry for the delay.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Main Gates of Iwa¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"KUROTSUCHI! KUROTSUCHI!" a man voice rang out as he, Han, Ōnoki and Rōshi were moving the various rocks and rubble from the damaged building. "PLEASE! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, SAY SOMETHING!" The man shouted as he threw another rock out of the way. The group of four only looked for a few more minutes before they had to leave, the building having started to collapse from the impact. Han and Ōnoki both wrestled the man away from the building as it gave way and collapsed in on itself. "NO! LET ME GO MY! PRECIOUS DAUGHTER'S IN THERE!" the man shouted.

"Kitsuchi! Listen to me!" Ōnoki said as the man finally escaped his and Han's grasp. No one said a thing as the man slid to his knees in front of the now destroyed village. "Kitsuchi, you know as well as I do that Han did not mean for your daughter to take that punch." Ōnoki said as he approached his son. Kitsuchi did nothing for a minute for he finally spoke.

"He killed her…" Kitsuchi said, "…just like Oichi…he killed her." Kitsuchi said before he stood up and turned around. "You killed my family!" Han's eyes widened before he jumped away. "That's all you've ever done…is take what I hold dear!" Kitsuchi said before he went through some hand-signs. "Earthstyle: Mountain Jutsu!" Han's eyes widened even more when he heard Kitsuchi's jutsu. Off to the side, Rōshi and Ōnoki watched, the former deciding whether to interfere or not. His thoughts were changed when he looked past the main gates and saw Itachi and Kisame walking away, Fū and Gaara on their shoulders. Seeing the danger the two were in, Rōshi made up his mind and started to run after the two Akatsuki members.

"Rōshi!" Ōnoki called out, watching as the man ignored him and kept running. Behind him, Hana began following while Deidara and Shizune watched them go.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Unknown (With Naruto and Kurotsuchi)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out a grunt as he and Kurotsuchi rolled against the ground, stopping a few feet from where they appeared. Taking a few deep breaths, Naruto gritted his teeth as he started to sit up. Next to him, Kurotsuchi laid still with her chest being the only way to show that she was still alive. Acting quickly, Naruto crawled over to the Kunoichi and started looking her over.

"Not external damage…" Naruto said as he started to remove the girl's flak jacket, "…nothing seems to be bruised either…" moving his hands a gently as he could, Naruto slowly felt the girls sides, pushing in now and then, "…seems like she broke a few ribs. Probably has some internal bleeding as well…" Naruto said before he reached in his back pouch and pulled out a familiar scroll. Opening the scroll and unsealing a small jar, Naruto took a breath before uncorking it and taking a sip of it. Lifting up Kurotsuchi, Naruto wasted no time and kissed the Kunoichi, spiting the liquid in her mouth before he laid her down again and waited.

"**Imagine what your mate would say if she saw you do this…"** the Kyūbi said as his chuckles echoed.

"Now's _not_ the time for jokes!" Naruto growled out as he waited. Without warning, Kurotsuchi immediately shot up with her cheeks bulged up. Naruto didn't bother with showing disgust at the woman immediately started puking on the floor, empting her stomach. From what he'd seen from Fū, Tayuya and the others, this girl's reaction was nothing. "You alright?" Naruto asked. Kurotsuchi quickly snapped her head towards him before she looked around.

"Where…are we?" Naruto looked around as well before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know…this was the first place a sensed a seal besides the kunai at the main entrance." Naruto said, getting to his feet before helping Kurotsuchi to hers. "This was probably just an old battlefield from the war." Kurotsuchi nodded in agreement as she looked around, the skeleton's that poked from the ground agreeing with Naruto. "We should probably head back, who knows what will happen if we don't." Kurotsuchi only nodded before she felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Main Gates of Iwa¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"When do you think they'll show up?" Deidara asked as he leaned against the main gates. Beside him, Shizune was reloading her senbon launcher with the specially coated needles that she had been working on. It had been five minutes since Rōshi and Hana left them, and since then, the two had been watching Han and Kitsuchi fight one another before a large wall appeared around them. "Hn, I'd give him…five more minutes," Deidara said, sighing as he pushed off the gates. Just as he did, a flash blinded him while the sound of two people grunting filled his ears.

"Still, needs work…" Naruto said as he got to his feet. Kurotsuchi didn't bother saying anything as she got up as well, looking around to see where they were.

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't actually bet anything." Deidara said, catching the attention of the two.

"Deidara? Shizune?" Naruto asked getting up before looking around. "What happened? Where are the others?"

"Well, when you and Kurotsuchi were sent through that building, everyone started showing hostility to Han." Deidara said, "They looked for a few minutes before the building collapsed and Kitsuchi started attacking Han. They've been fighting for the past five minutes or so." Kurotsuchi frowned at the news and started to leave so she could stop the fight, but stopped when Naruto grabbed her shoulder again.

"The Tsuchikage put up the wall behind you when they two started using more dangerous jutsu." Shizune said as she finished setting up her senbon launcher. "As for the others? Fū and Gaara were taken by Itachi and Kisame. Rōshi and Hana followed them as soon as they noticed. Deidara and I decided to wait for you to come back before we head out."

"Hana have a kunai with her?" Naruto asked, Shizune shaking her head as she pulled out the one that summoned Naruto earlier. "Damn…well, looks like we're running." Naruto said, getting a nod from Deidara and Shizune. "You wanna come with?" Naruto asked looked at Kurotsuchi. The kunoichi took one look back towards the wall that contain her uncle and father before she turned back and nodded.

"I'm more obligated since it was my fault you weren't there to protect your friends." Kurotsuchi said, running away before returning with the duffle bag that she had packed earlier. "Like Deidara-kun said, I'm likely going to be targeted once you and your friends leave." Naruto nodded at that before he walked away from the main gates. Shizune and Deidara followed immediately after while Kurotsuchi took one last look at the village she grew up in. Turning to run away, she missed Han break through the wall and see her running from the village.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Road in Tsuchi no Kuni¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Damn…this is turning out to be a lot tougher than I though." Rōshi said as he tried to rest up quickly. In front of him was Kisame, the swordsman only smiling as he lugged his sword onto his shoulder.

"And here I thought you'd put up more of a fight." Kisame taunted as he walked up to Rōshi. Behind the redhead, Hana was clutching her shoulder, the skin having been shredded due to the sword's appearance. "Aw well, at least we can say that we've captured three jinchūriki." Rōshi grit his teeth as he tried to stand up, his left leg suffering the same damage as Hana's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll only take your legs!" Kisame said as he raised his sword again. Just as he was about the thrust his as the man, Kisame was flung back by Kurotsushi's rock covered fist and one of Naruto's wind jutsu.

"And here I thought you'd put up more a fight." Naruto said as he and Kurotsuchi both landed in front of Rōshi. "Don't tell me that's all it took to take you down." Naruto taunted as Shizune started to work on Hana and Rōshi's wounds.

"You brat…" Kisame said as he got up. "…how'd you find us so quickly?" Kisame asked, a bit surprised that Naruto and the others had caught up so quickly.

"We all have our secrets." Naruto said, smiling as he unsealed his katana. "I just have a lot more than the average shinobi." Seeing the blacked blade, Kisame only grinned before he heaved his sword onto his shoulders again.

"Heh, you think you can take me on in Kenjutsu? That blade of yours'll break before things even pick up." Kisame said while Naruto smiled.

"Where's Fū and Gaara?" Naruto asked, lowering his blade.

"You really wanna know?" Kisame asked as he looked at Naruto, "They're with Itachi at one of our hidden extraction sites, but you'll need to get past me." Naruto only nodded before the two rushed at one another in a blink of an eye and tried slashing at one another. Naruto smiled as his blade broke while his shirt was shredded to rags. Kisame was about to smile at seeing Naruto's blade break before his eyes widened. The katana shattered to pieces only to started rebuilding itself with the red liquid that was running down the blade. "What?!"

"Guess you're kinda confused huh?" Naruto asked as he swung the blade out again. "This katana isn't normal, it's was forged from the very metal of the Kubikiribōchō." Naruto said, making Kisame's eyes widen even more. "Even its abilities were copied when this was made." Naruto said with a large grin while Kisame started to growl in anger. "It's too bad that I'm not here to fight you." Naruto said before he turned around and started running away, Deidara following him.

"Why you…get back here!" Kisame said, running after the two. He stopped when a rock wall appeared in front of him. Turning around, the man growled again at seeing Kurotuschi standing behind him. "Find then girly, I'll kill you first then that brat." Kisame said, turning around with his blade raised. Kurotsuchi only went through a few hand-signs before she knelt down, letting the ground under hands climb up and encase her arms.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Up the Road (With Naruto and Deidara)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked as the two kept running. Deidara had informed them that the place, that was to be used for the jinchūriki that were caught, was nearby. While they only had around twelve places, they were well hidden so that no one could find them without being a skilled sensor.

"Just up ahead. See that waterfall?" Deidara asked, Naruto looked up to see the waterfall in the distance, "It's hidden behind it."

"Then let's go!" Naruto said before he and Deidara picked up their pace.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Down the Road (With Han)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"**Who know how long that clone of yours will be able to keep fighting,"** A voice said as Han kept running. **"Even with my chakra, one exceptional strike will be enough to destroy it."**

"Then it is best that I hurry and find Kurotsuchi." Han said as he kept running; as he kept running, the voice from before began talking again.

"**I've been thinking Han,"** the voice said, **"Have you ever considered Kurama's vessel's question?"** The voice said as Han started to slow down, **"Why is it that you dedicate so much of your effort into protecting Iwa? Surely it is something more than just being a tool for your father…"** The voice said, Han not answer. On the inside, the man was asking himself the same question, even more so since his own kin had attacked him.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Waterfall (With Naruto and Deidara)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto and Deidara slid to a stop as they came up to the large waterfall from before. While it was nothing special, Naruto noticed the chakra that was being used to hide something behind it.

"So this is the place?" Naruto asked as he stepped forward. "Definitely hiding something around here, a barrier from what I can sense." Naruto said, Deidara looking at him with surprise.

"That's about right, there' are five seals hidden around here. All of them have to be disabled in order to get through the barrier." Deidara said, making Naruto look at him like he was crazy.

"Or…" Naruto said as he walked up to the waterfall and pulled out a scroll. Unrolling it, Naruto threw forward before he clapped his hands; as soon as the scroll touched the water, it started to glow. The seal that was on the inside now extending outwards past the paper and onto the water. Deidara watched with surprise as the seal stretched out to five different points on the entire rock face before it started to recede back into the scroll. "…we can just do this." Naruto said brining up his katana and slicing the scroll in two before the waterfall started to separate.

"That too," Deidara said as he followed Naruto past the waterfall. Once they were through, the two stopped and looked up to see Itachi standing there with Fū, bound in rope, in his hands and Gaara on the ground.

"So you've decided to betray us Deidara?" Itachi asked. "You know that the Akatsuki does not take betrayal lightly. And you Naruto-kun," Itachi said, shifting his gaze towards Naruto, "You have proven yourself to be quite the problem for the Akatsuki."

"And I plan on being one as long as your little organization is still breathing." Naruto said as he looked up at the Uchiha. "Then again, you might know about that since you've been Sasuke's problem for as long as he's lived." Naruto said, smiling at Itachi's sudden anger.

"You know nothing of my plans for my bother." Itachi said, making Naruto smirk.

"You're probably right, but at least I'm not the one who told him to harbor his hatred." Naruto said, watching as he saw Itachi's indifferet mask break a bit. "Then again, I'm not here to talk about him; I'm here to get my friends back." Naruto said raising his katana up. "Put her down, or I'll make you."

"Do you think you can truly surpass someone like my Naruto-kun?" Itachi said before he dropped Fū to the ground without care.

"Probably, it really depends on whether you decide to use your Sharingan." Naruto said, "You always seems to have them activated, so I wonder if you can even deactivated them." Itachi said nothing before his eyes reverted back to their original onyx color. Reaching into his cloak, Itachi pulled out what seemed to be a Tantō and started walking towards Naruto. Deidara, sensing the fight that was about to happen, had quickly gotten out of the way just as Naruto and Itachi clashed blades.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯ Road in Tsuchi no Kuni¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Kurotsuchi let out a growl as she slid back from Kisame's latest attack. Since she was lightly guarded by a layer of rock on her skin, the swordsman's many attacks weren't as effective as it was against Rōshi. That still didn't make the battle easy since the rock had weight the kunoichi down quite a bit while Kisame still had his speed. Right now, the girl was trying her best to block the man's attacks while she thought of a counter. Off to the side, Rōshi and Hana were being treated by Shizune, both of them receiving larger wounds when they tried to catch Kisame off guard.

'This isn't good, this rock armor is weighing me down too much that. Even though I negated that sword of his, I had to sacrifice my own speed to do it.' Kurotsuchi thought, 'If only I could somehow catch him in my limestone…' Kurotsuchi thought as she quickly went through a set of hand-seals. Seeing Kisame leap at her, Kurotsuchi tried to jump back as far as she could. Kisame smiled at seeing this and trust his sword forward, aiming for the woman's gut.

"Not far enough girly," Kisame said, smiling even more when he saw cracks appear on the woman. Rushing forward, the shark man slammed his shoulder in the cracked armor, sending Kurotsuchi flying out of her rock armor, not before she brought up her hand and managed to blast Kisame with her water trumpet. When the two got, up they looked at one another to see what kind of damage they had received. "Well, it looks like you time's up." Kisame said, lifting his sword over his shoulders again. Kurotsuchi smiled at him before she moved out of the way and let Han barrel right past her and towards Kisame.

-Earlier with Han-

"Kokuō," Han said as he kept running, "I believe that I have an answer for the boy."

"**What is it Han?"** Kokuō asked, her voice having a curious tone to it.

"I believe that I fought for Iwa…on the belief that it was all for my niece. For Kurotsuchi, I would've faced any hardship, I would've faced any pain, I would've given my life because…" Han said, spotting a group ahead of him. "…because Kurotsuchi, was the one person who saw me as anything _but_ a tool. And for that…I would be her's…I would be a tool for her and those she allies herself too." Han said, his vision clearing up to reveal Kisame sending Kurotsuchi fight. "I fought to keep her safe, from even myself!" Han said, barreling past Kurotsuchi and into Kisame.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Akatsuki Hideout (With Naruto)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto smiled as he and Itachi kept pace with one another in their sword fight. While the two of them could easily use a jutsu, Naruto having created a few specifically for his style, the two stayed with their blades. Tilting his head to avoid Itachi skewering it, Naruto ducked and tried to slice the Uchiha's legs but the experienced man jumped out of the way. Getting to his feet, Naruto smirked as he readied himself for another round.

"I have to admit…you're still good even without your Sharingan." Naruto said before he formed a cross with his hands. "But how about we have one more go? Clone against clone?" Naruto asked, summoning three clones. Itachi said nothing before he did the same and created three more clones. "Tag him when you get the chance…" Naruto said, the clones nodding before they rushed forward.

-With Deidara-

Deidara let out a sigh as he watched the two former Konoha members fight for another round before he used his teeth to undo the last of Fū's binds. Freeing the girl, he watched as she tried her hardest to get up only to fall to the ground again.

"Can you move your hands?" Deidara asked, Fū nodding as she stretched out her hands. "Alright, just make a snake hang-sign…" Deidara said before he kicked off his sandel and placed his foot on her back. "Earthstyle: Lightened Boulder Jutsu." Deidara said before he started channeling his chakra towards Fū. Fū let out a sigh of relief before she started to get up to her feet. "It worked, now to help your friend." Fū only nodded before she and Deidara moved towards Gaara and repeated the same process.

"Now we can help Naruto-kun…" Fū said, Gaara nodding while Deidara shook his head.

"Interfere and no doubt that Itachi will flee." Deidara said, making the two stop, "if you're looking to take down the Akatsuki…then you're going to have to do something more drastic."

"And you have something in mind?" Gaara asked before Deidara smiled.

"Help me remove my cloak and I'll show you." Deidara said, the two jinchūriki taking a moment to look at one another before they moved.

-With Naruto-

Naruto smiled as he slid back from Itachi, the man still having an impassive face despite his clones being taken out. Looking at his hands, Naruto smiled at the fact that one of his clones had managed to tag Itachi with the same seal that he had used against Sasori. Standing up, Naruto pointed his katana at Itachi before putting it away; one of the clones decided to stab himself in order to dispel while the other raise his blade.

"Do you think a mere clone will be able to kill me?" Itachi asked.

"No, just keep your attention. Ready?" Naruto asked, causing Itachi to turn around and see Fū, Gaara and Deidara standing there, the bomber now see through with his veins showing. Fū and Gaara rushed past Itachi and to Naruto before they disappeared, while the clone rushed to Deidara's side.

"You the fake?" Deidara asked before the clone nodded. "Then can you pass on a message?" The clone nodded again before Deidara leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"You sure you want to do this?" The clone asked before Deidara nodded.

"I've got nothing to really live for anymore…and besides, I can show my art to everyone watching." Itachi only let his eyes widened before he tried to get away. However, he only got to the entrance before he was yanked back. Looking back, he looked down at his arm to see a seal appear, another appearing on the clone's hand. "Witness my ultimate art Itachi 'C0'!" Thinking quickly, the Uchiha activated his eyes before forming them into their Mangekyō form.

"It seems I have to choice but to use this…" Itachi said before he got to his feet, Deidara only smiled before he erupted into a large explosion, "Susano'o!"

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯ Road in Tsuchi no Kuni¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Kisame was beyond pissed as he was flung away from Han for the umpteenth time. Ever since Han had appeared, the fight was slowly being taken away from Kisame's favor and more into Han's. Due to his armor, Kisame's sword couldn't touch him and with the steam, Han was able increase his strength and speed to outmatch Kisame.

"This is really pissing me off!" Kisame said as he tried to get to his feet. Han was practically toying with Kisame at this point of the fight, having slowed down enough for Kisame to hit him but fast enough to escape easily. Getting up, Kisame focused his attention solely on Han, wanting to put the jinchūriki down even if it cost his life.

"At this time, most would have retreated in defeat," Han said, making Kisame show his teeth, "If you wish to do more harm…then I will retaliate in kind." Kisame let out a growl before he raised his sword for one more go. Just he was about to take a step, he was shoved out of the way by Naruto, Fū and Gaara.

"RUN!" Naruto shouted, as he grabbed Han by his shoulder. Gaara had sent his sand out his hand to grab Shizune, Rōshi and Hana while Fū had raced towards Kurotsuchi and pulled her towards the group. Kisame didn't bother asking before he started running the same direction the group had, just missing them as they teleported away to an unknown location.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Main Gates of Iwa¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Ōnoki shook his head as he watched Kitsuchi repeatedly his the now dispelled rock clone in the face. The battle had long been over but the anger father didn't care and continued to curse his brother's name. It wasn't until the entire village had seen the large explosion and shortly it's shockwave that everyone was put on high alert. Ōnoki sent out a group to see what caused the explosion, already knowing who caused it. Hanging his head, Ōnoki took a moment of silence for his dead student before he started to leave the main area.

"*Sigh* Deidara…if only you stayed with the village." Ōnoki said, stopping to look at his office from the outside. That was, until the windows leading to said office were blown away by a large explosion. Doing his best to stop the rubble, Ōnoki only let out a sigh when he realized something. In the span of a few hours, his village had been destroyed and damaged, mostly by his own flesh and blood's hands.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Forest Clearing (With Naruto and Co.)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out a grunt as he fell onto the floor; a few seconds later, his face was buried in mud as the rest of the group he teleported had finally appeared. First was Han, the man having crushed the boy, following them were Gaara, Shizune, Hana and Rōshi before Fū

'I really need to work on teleporting a large group of people…' Naruto thought as he tried to push the group off of him. Gaining little ground after a minute, Naruto decided to just wait until the others got off of him. When he felt the load on his back light up considerably, Naruto used what strength he could to get up, only to fall over unconscious from the lack of breath he had.

"Naruto-kun!" Fū said, immediately picking the blonde up.

"Who the fuck is over here? Oh!" A voice said, making everyone turn to see Tayuya looking at them. Seeing them, Tayuya took a moment before turning around and motioning them to follow. The group did just that before they were greeted to Jiraiya, Anko and Shino all sitting around campfire. "Look who I found." Looking up, the three gained surprised faces.

"Well, I take it that the Gaki was successful in Iwa?" Jiraiya asked.

"You could say that…" Shizune said, taking a seat next to Anko. "Guys,,,meet the Jinchūriki of Iwa and the Tsuchikage's Granddaughter." The group turn their eyes to the three before waving at them.

"Welcome! Take a seat! You guys must be hungry." Jiraiya said, the three nodding. "Well, rest up, cause you're going to be talking when the Gaki wakes up." The three nodded again before Rōshi and Kurotsuchi both fell on their backs, their eyes closed in order to gain some sleep.

* * *

A/N: And there you go. Yes, this chapter is longer, by about a thousand words or so. Like I said it's more of an apology for delaying this story for a while…plus I wanted to finish up Fū's section and move on to Kumo. Next time, Sorting out groups and seeing what The last group is doing. See you guys next time.

Also, unless said otherwise, no story is stopping. So please…PLEASE STOP SAYING 'UPDATE SOON' OR 'PLEASE CONTINUE THIS STORY.' It's starting to get annoying, especially when people PM it in.


	36. Sorting Out Plans

A/N: Well, let's see about picking up the pace again.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Naruto's Camp¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto got up with urgency before he looked around and tried tried to assess where he was. When he realized that he was in a tent, the blonde closed his eyes and dropped back to his cot, noticing a pair of legs crossed underneath his head. Opening his eyes, Naruto saw looking at him with a look of relief.

"You're alright…" Fū said, making Naruto nod before he let out a yawn. "…you know the others were worried?" Fū asked, making Naruto smile a bit.

"At least I'm alive aren't I?" Naruto said, "What happened anyway?"

"You collapsed because of a lack of air." Fū said, remembering what Shizune had told her when Naruto was placed in his tent. "You've been out for a day." Naruto nodded at that before he closed his eyes again to sleep; Fū only smiled at that before she leaned down and gave Naruto a quick kiss.

"I'll talk to the others later…" Naruto said before he fell back to sleep. Fū only nodded before she removed herself from under Naruto and left the tent.

-With the Others-

"So is he alright?" Jiraiya asked, causing everyone to look at Fū. The teen nodded before she took a seat next to Tayuya and started eating.

"So what is it you're trying to accomplish?" Rōshi asked, looking at Jiriaya.

"Me?" Jiraiya asked before he got a nod of the head, "Nothing. The Gaki? He's trying to create a haven for people like him." Jiraiya said, making the three newcomers look at him with confusion. "I won't say much, but the kid's also looking into how to deal with this Akatsuki problem."

"So what does he want with us?" Han asked.

"Can't really say; it's best just to ask him." Jiraiya said, before getting to his feet. "Anyway, we need to get going; that base isn't going to infiltrate itself."

"You're doing espionage?" Kurotsuchi asked, getting a nod from Jiraiya. "On who?"

"That's on a need to know basis." Tayuya said, before she started getting up followed by Anko. "Unless aniki says so, you're still outsiders; and outsiders don't need to what we're doing." At that, Kurotsuchi got to her feet before Han yanked her back down.

"When do you think he'll be up and about?" Rōshi asked, looking as Shizune. The woman only looked up from her book before answering the man

"It's not that he's seriously injured, just that his body is resting and he not waking up willingly." Shizune said, looking back at her book. While she was a great medic as it was, there was always room for improvement. "For now, it's best to rest up before Naruto-kun has us do something else." At that everyone nodded, the three former Iwa-nin simlply looked at one another before getting up to move around.

"Well, take care everyone. Tell the gaki we'll be back in four days." Jiraiya said before he, Shino, Tayuya and Anko all left. After a moment of silence, Fū lifted her head up and looked around.

"How do you think the others are doing?" The jinchūriki asked, causing Hana and Shizune to think for a moment.

"Well, I know that Yūgao should have at least arrived at Haru no Kuni with Koyuki." Shizune said, "Ryūzetsu, Kagura and Yagura might also be in Kumo right now talking with the Nibi and Hachibi's jinchūriki."

"Utakata might also have it simple since he is with the Ichiraku in Nami working out a deal." Gaara said, making the other's nod, "Hopefully, he's having more success with them than any of us had."

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯In Front of the Raikage's Office (With Kagura, Ryūzetsu and Yagura)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Well…that was as successful as it had been the last dozen times!" Kagura said as she and the other's left the office. They had arrived in Kumo a while back and had been staying at a cheap hotel until they had found out that the Nibi's jinchūriki, a woman named Yugito Nii, was being chased by two Akatsuki members. With Yagura's help as well as the Hachibi's Jinchūriki, a man named Killer Bee, the group was able to find and prevent Yugito's capture. After the Raikage, A, had heard of their assistance, he invited the three to better hotel to stay in.

That was where their luck as run out however, as their attempt as speaking privately with either jinchūriki wasn't possible. They were being monitored within the village and hadn't even bothered to trying to communicate with anyone else except for the Raikage and his assistant, Mabui as well one team of chūnin. After staying a day within the village, Yagura had requested to talk with Raikage in order to tell him why they were there. The man instantly grew suspicious with the three and threw them out of his office before imprisoning them for a day or two.

Since then, the group had been trying to get an audience with the man, only to be thrown out the office or surrounded my teams of Kumo ANBU.

"I keep telling you to just call Naruto," Ryūzetsu said, waving at Mabui as the three walked past her. Another thing the group had found out while in Kumo was that Mabui was actually Ryūzetsu's mother, having given the young woman to her father to hide in Kusa. (1) While it was a shock at first, Ryūzetsu had embraced the fact that her mother was alive and spent what time she could with her. Mabui had also offered to shelter the three in her own home, but they refuse since it would bring up more suspicion.

"Maybe it is time to call in the reinforcements." Kagura said, his companions nodding as they left the building entirely. They didn't make it far before they were stopped by someone who dropped down in front of them. Just as they were about to ask what was happening, the group was surrounded by numerous ANBU. "What's the meaning of this?" Yagura asked, looking around at the sudden ambush.

"You three…you are under arrest." The man said before he pulled out and unfolded his sword and pointed at the three. In response, Kagura gripped her coat and tossed it aside to reveal her body suit while Ryūzetsu pulled out her personal sickle and Yagura had pulled out his repaired staff before resting it on the ground. "Lower your weapons and there won't be any trouble."

"And if we were to resist?" Yagura asked before the man sighed and let his hand drop to his side. This confused the three before Yugito dropped in front of them, her nails extended and her body set to maim anyone that got close.

"Ah man…Yugito, would you move?" the man asked as if casually talking about weather.

"Take another step closer Darui and these claws will go straight for your eyes." Yugito said, making the man sigh and fold up his sword.

"This is just too much work," Darui said, putting away his sword before walking away, "just arrest them." On that order, every single ANBU took a step forward but stopped when Yugito narrowed her eyes and extended her claws a bit more. Ryūzetsu walked up to the blonde and placed a hand on her shoulder before shaking her head.

"It's not worth it." Ryūzetsu said, making Yugito look around for a moment before relaxing and restoring her nails to normal. Once she was done, the surrounding ANBU leaped at the group and cuffed them before dragging them away. Behind the group, Mabui watched on with concern before she looked down at the kunai that Ryūzetsu had given her last week.

_҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Mabu's Home (1 Week Ago)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉_

"_Is there something you need sweetie?" Mabui asked as closed the door to her apartment. Behind her Ryūzetsu looked around a bit before walking over to the window and shutting the blinds closed. Mabui knew that her group was being watched and understood why Ryūzetsu wanted to hide but feared her daughter._

"_Look I don't have much time, so I'll quick. Here," Ryūzetsu said, pulling out a kunai from her pocket and shoving it into Mabui's hand. Before Mabui could question her, Ryūzetsu gave her a small scroll. "I don't trust Kumo…and I think the Raikage might pull something." Ryūzetsu said. "He hasn't given us the time to talk to him and he's made sure that we're being watched. I can't help but feel a little uneasy about this."_

"_Then why not leave?" Mabui urged, she knew how A could get sometimes and if he was suspicious about anything then he would have done something about it. Seeing Ryūzetsu shake her head, Mabui only grew more confused._

"_We're here because we need to talk to him," Ryūzetsu said, before started walking towards the door. "Look, in case something does happen…throw that kunai down give this to the person who appears. Just make sure you're alone when you throw it…otherwise it might cause more problems." Mabui's concern increased exponentially when she heard that. "Look I have to get back to the others, but promise me that you'll use that if we get into trouble."_

"_Don't worry, I will." Mabui said before she was wrapped up in a hug and kissed on the cheek. Ryūzetsu whispered a thank you to her before leaving her home to head back to wherever she have come from. Mabui only only looked down at the kunai before she hid it away with the scroll._

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Naruto's Camp (The Next Day)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out a sigh as he walked back to his tent in order to fully change his clothes. He had taken the past two days as an opportunity to talk with the Kyūbi and iron out any agreements the two had made in the past leading up to present. Agreeing to find a way to let out the Bijū without killing himself was going to be tough but when you're getting the benefits of Bijū's chakra as well as its own style of things; Naruto was more than willing to keep his promise to the Kyūbi.

The first thing he had done when he woke up was take a bath in order to wash away the dirt from his visit to Iwa. After that, he took the time to find out where Jiraiya and the others had gone before planning out his next objective. All the time, he noticed the three former Iwa-nins watching him, obviously wanting to talk but hesitant to speak up. Giving them more time, Naruto decided to go hunting for some food but came back empty handed. It wasn't until he sat down at the campfire that he noticed everyone looking at him.

"Something on my face?" Naruto asked looking around. Everyone shook their head before going back to whatever they were doing. After a few minutes, Naruto saw Rōshi, Han and Kurotsuchi sitting down across from him, looking at him with sharp eyes. "So…you obviously want to talk about something, so what is it?"

"What are you planning?" Han asked, making Naruto raise an eyebrow, "Why are you gathering the Jinchūriki? What do you hope to accomplish?" Naruto continued to look at them for a moment before he leaned back and shrugged.

"Nothing in particular," Naruto said, "I just felt…obligated; like I need to gather you all, not for selfish gain, but to created something. What do you know so far?"

"You're planning on building some kind of safe haven in the Sennin's words." Han said, Naruto nodding a bit, "You're also looking into this Akatsuki problem."

"Right on both accounts," Naruto said, "The Akatsuki are tracking us down like we're some rare animal. They want us alive and kicking and that's not something to be grateful for. That means that they have to play it safe for some time before moving in to take us." Naruto said, "If they want to take us alive…their going to have to work hard for it. We're as much a person as the next and if they can't see that, then I say let's return the favor." Naruto said making Rōshi and Han nod a bit.

"And this little safe haven?" Rōshi asked, making Naruto nod.

"Being a part of Iwa…I trust you two know about Uzushiogakure?" Naruto asked, Rōshi and Han nodding in agreement. "A village feared for its prowess in sealing; a village almost impenetrable by any standard means. A village that was wiped out and left forgotten by the rest of the world; a village that no one would suspect would become home to Jinchūriki." Naruto said, getting the three confused. "The world treats us like we're different…that things would be better without us right? Then why don't we leave?"

"Leave?"

"Remove ourselves from the villages…remove our obligations of fighting for a piece of earth." Naruto said, "Uzushio will eventually be found again by the rest of the world, but for now, it's the best place to hide. No one would really know except for a select few." Naruto said, watching at Rōshi and Han started to connect the dots.

"You plan on having us disappear?" Rōshi asked, "We vanish from the world with only a handful of influential people knowing. That way, our tracks are covered and when it comes time to come out of hiding-" Rōshi said before Han cut in.

"-we'll have enough backing and force to fight back." Naruto nodded at the two with a smile. "The question is…who's going to know about it?"

"A handful of Daimyō for one," Naruto said "I already have the Daimyō of Haru no Kuni, Na no Kuni, Tori no Kuni, Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni all backing." Naruto said, making the three widen their eyes. "There's also the Mizukage and Kazekage and the people of Nami no Kuni also supporting me."

"That's more than enough to keep you hidden." Kurotsuchi said, "But how do plan on hiding?"

"Like I said, Uzushio is practically forgotten by most of the world and a seal can be placed to hide if from most sensors. Add to that, Whirlpools protect the place, so unless you're able to fly for a long time, then you're not getting to the place." Naruto said.

"What do we get from joining you?" Rōshi asked.

"Besides freedom? How about a place to call home and a life without worry?" Naruto asked, making the two look at him. "I want Uzushio to be a place to start over, a place where you can cast off your past and restart. Be it Jinchūriki, bandit, shinobi or civilian…you have a place to call home." Naruto said.

"And what if we don't want to join your cause?" Han asked.

"Then you can leave. Go where ever you want," Naruto said, "I'm not asking you to pledge a loyalty, just to consider what it would be like to be praised instead of scorned."

"And what of our Bijū?" Rōshi asked, "What are they to do when we've passed on?" Naruto said nothing as he looked down. He wanted to push the idea of handing them down to a new generation but immediately though of the Kyūbi wanting freedom.

"I'm…working on that." Naruto said looking away from them. "Working on a way to free them from us without killing anyone." Naruto making the three look at him like he was crazy. "I know it's possible to do so, my mom lived through her own extraction…after giving birth to me." Naruto said making the three grow more wide-eyed. "Granted she was an Uzumaki, but I'm looking for a way to replicate the process."

"Considering everything," Rōshi said as he closed his eyes, "To a normal person this would have to be one of the worse reasons to leave their villages, but to a jinchūriki, the payout…is more than worth its weight. Freedom from fear…it's one the best things a Jinchūriki could ask for." Rōshi said before he got up and kneeled on one kneed, Han and Kurotsuchi followed his example as well.

"We would feel grateful if you allowed us to help in any way we can." Naruto smiled at the before he motioned them to stand up.

"Welcome to the family," Naruto said extending his hands out. The three shook it before they all sat down again wanting to know what they could do. "As of right now, I have nothing for you to do. But you do have few choices." Naruto said before holding his hand out and flicking up a finger, "You can head to Nami, where the Rokubi is as well as a four more members, Join me and my group for a while, or join the last group in Kumo."

"I could head to Nami," Kurotsuchi said, "There too many people here as it is so it's probably best that I head there." Naruto nodded at that before looking at Rōshi and Han.

"I can accompany you and your group," Rōshi said while Han took a moment.

"I will do the same as Kurotsuchi and head to Nami as well. That Sennin mentioned espionage and that is not a feat that I can accomplish easily." Han said, making Naruto nod before he looked around.

"Well, the others are going to join you too." Naruto motioned to Fū's group. "They need to rest up a bit and they've already finished their task; we'll be leaving in the next hour." Han and Kurotsuchi both nodded before Naruto got up and went to his tent

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Forest in Nami (With Utakata)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Utakata let out a sigh as he continued to watch Konohamaru and Hanabi run up and down a tree, cutting it when they reached a new height. When the two were dropped by Anko a few days ago, he asked them if they knew much in terms of training. It was then that he found out that Konohamaru had only become Genin a month ago while Hanabi was two years into the academy. Taking what he had, the man offered them a little bit of training to past the time and asked what they knew. That in turn, led him to watching the two run up a tree for the past week.

"Tell me again…what is the purpose of this?" Utakata asked, as Konohamaru landed at the base of the tree, Hanabi following close behind but landing on her rear instead of her feet. "I never such a thing when I was in the academy, instead we worked on shape manipulation."

"This was what Ebisu-sensei had us do when I was still apart of Konoha," Konohamaru said as he helped Hanabi to her feet, "This is so that we can get used to the feeling of moving and fighting on a different surface in combat." Utakata nodded at that before he motioned the two to continue. That was before the sound of someone grunting behind him caught his attention.

"Damn it! Still need to work on that!" Turning around, Utakata was surprised to see Naruto as well as Fū, Shizune, Hana, Gaara and two more people getting off the floor. "At least I managed to get two of you on your feet."

"Boss!/Naruto-sama," Konohamaru and Hanabi said as they walked up to the group. Naruto smiled at the before getting to his feet and placing his hands on their heads.

"Hey you two…doing alright?" Naruto asked before he got a nod. "Well, I just came to check in and drop off a few people." Naruto said before Fū walked up to him. "They give you any trouble Utakata?"

"Nothing much…except for an incident involving a crab." Utakata said, making Hanabi blush a bit while Konohamaru smiled sheepishly. Naruto didn't bother questioning the two before he walked past them.

"That's good to here, but I'm going to leave these guys with you." Naruto said motioning to the group before pointing at Han and Kurotsuchi. "That's the Gobi's Jinchūriki, Han, and his Niece, Kurotsuchi. They've finished up and since I can't take too many people with me I decided to bring him here. Do me a favor and tell Tazuna why they're here alright?" Naruto asked, getting a nod. "Thanks, I owe you one." Naruto said, turning to Konohamaru and Hanabi.

"You staying long boss?" Konohamaru asked, frowning a bit when Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry you two, but there are still some things I've gotta take care of. In the meantime, why don't you get to know everyone else?" Naruto said before Fū and Shizune walked up to them. "Take care, I come back as soon as things in Kumo are settled." Naruto said before he disappeared.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Kumo (With Mabui)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Mabui took a deep breath before she looked down at the kunai in her hand. Steeling her nerves, she threw the kunai towards her floor and tensed before covering her eyes from the intense flash of light it produce. She didn't get to open them before she was slammed against the wall with a blade at her neck.

"Who are you?" a voice said, making the woman gulp.

* * *

A/N: And I'll leave it there. Re-writing these seems a bit odd since I'm doing these out of memory. It might take a while for things to settle again but if I finish writing the story, then I'll upload it all at once…no promises. Next time: Arriving in Kumo, Talking with the Raikage, and a private talk. See ya next week.


	37. Confrontation in Kumo

A/N: Alright, on to the next chapter and the last group.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Mabui took a deep breath before she looked down at the kunai in her hand. Steeling her nerves, she threw the kunai towards her floor and tensed before covering her eyes from the intense flash of light it produce. She didn't get to open them before she was slammed against the wall with a blade at her neck._

"_Who are you?" a voice said, making the woman gulp._

Now:

"I won't ask again…who, are you?" the voice said before Mabui took a breath to calm herself. "Well?"

"My name is Mabui, I'm Ryuztsu's mother and I was told to summon you if something went wrong." Mabui said, slowly opening her eyes. Before stood a blonde with the bluest eyes she's ever seen. The blonde took a moment before he drew the blade away from her throat and took a few steps back before crossing his arms. The blonde took a second to look around as if trying to figure out where they were before looking back at Mabui.

"Got any proof?" the blonde asked before Mabui nodded and pulled out the scroll Ryūzetsu had given her. The blonde carefully took if before looking it over and looking back at Mabui. "Who gave you this?"

"Ryūzetsu," Mabui said as she relaxed against the wall, "she didn't trust the village and gave that to me in case something happened to her." Mabui said as the blonde slowly opened up the scroll.

_Naruto,_

_If you're reading this then it means that kā-san summoned you with the extra kunai I asked for. I didn't trust Kumo for a while because the Raikage wouldn't give us the time for a meeting and had ANBU watching us for some time. I can't explain it, but I get the feeling that he's waiting to do something. Worst case scenario is that we're killed, but if not, ask kā-chan what happened._

_Ryūzetsu._

"What happened to them?" Naruto asked, turning back to Mabui; the woman took a breath before she looked at Naruto again.

"A-sama had them arrested earlier with the Nibi's Jinchūriki." Mabui said, wondering what Naruto was going to do. "They're likely to be taken to A-sama's office tomorrow to find out their sentence."

"Can you think of something they did wrong?" Naruto asked before Mabui shook her head. Looking at the floor, Naruto started to go through his options on how he could handle the situation. He could always bust the three out, gaining the Nibi's Jinchūriki as well as Ryūzetsu's mother but that would have Kumo breathing down his back, he could wait for tomorrow and see the Raikage about their charges, but that had a few risks as well or he could wait for their imprisonment to end before joining up with them and leaving.

'Those are the best options I could come up with…' Naruto thought as he continued to think. Eventually he settled to going to Raikage himself and settling the issue. 'Worst comes to pass, we'll have to fight our way out the village…' Taking a deep breath, Naruto turned around before putting away his kunai.

"Have a room I can stay in for the night?" Naruto asked, confusing Mabui before she nodded and motioned for him for follow her.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Kumo Jail (With Yagura's Group)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Kagura let out a sigh as she looked out the window to her cell. She had to admit, Kumo did look nice at night with the clouds flowing through the village like a river of water.

"So…" Ryūzetsu said, "…any bets on when Naruto finds out? I take tomorrow."

"As if, at the very least, a week," Kagura said with a small smile on her face.

"I'm going to support Kagura on this one." Yagura said from his cell, "it is unlikely that Naruto would find out about this within a day." Ryūzetsu smiled at that before looked towards Yugito's cell and stuck her hand through their cell bars.

"By the way, names Ryūzetsu…I'm Mabui's long lost daughter." Ryūzetsu said, before she felt a hand grab hers and shake it.

"Yugito Nii," Yugito said before she let go and set against the wall of her cell again. "So, who is this Naruto?" Yugito asked, as she tilted her head towards the front of her cell.

"He's the one who sent us to talk you and the Hachibi's Jinchūriki." Kagura said, "Wanted to offer you an invitation of sorts for something he's planning. But, seeing as you're not being treated like the waste of space we expected, you're happy to decline." Yugito nodded at that before looking out her cell again; if she did accept, she wasn't really losing anything here in Kumo. Taking a breath, Yugito decided to sleep on it and ask this Naruto about the deal when she met him.

-Next Morning-

"Alright you four, time to get up," a voice said, making all four get in an instant, "A-sama want's you in his office." Walking to the front of their cells, Yugito let out a sigh as she turned around and stuck out her hands. Feeling them cuffed, she took a step forward and waited for her cell to open before being escorted out by Darui.

"What's the occasion Darui? A-sama never does this in the morning," Yugito said, only hearing a sigh from the man. "You as well as these three and Bee have a guest." Darui said before leading the group away. Ryūzetsu could only smile as Kagura and Yagura gave each other a look of surprise.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Raikage's Office (30 Minutes Earlier)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

The Raikage, A, was a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his blond hair combed back, a small moustache and beard. His face is very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. Unlike other Kage, wore his Kage robes and hat on a regular basis without a shirt underneath. He had black Fūma Shuriken tattoos on both shoulders with gold bangle bracelets on each wrist. He also wore a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the centre. All of these aspects combined give him the appearance of a professional wrestler and boxer.

"Better enjoy this now before Mabui starts the day off…" A said as he leaned back in his chair. The title of Raikage was not an easy and the man did enjoy the times when he could just sit back and look over the village he was chosen to protect. Picking up his mug of coffee and a dumbbell, he didn't get to lift either before the small speaker next to him came to life.

"A-sama, there is a young man here to see you," Mabui said, causing the man to not only spill his coffee but also drop the dumbbell on his leg. All Mabui and her guest would hear would be the long string of curses that would flow out of the room along with calming words from two other people.

-20 Minutes Later-

A let out a anger sigh as he finally sat down in his chair again. After the whole coffee event, the man was not in the mode for any funny business, especially with a kid that made an appointment first thing in the morning.

"So, what do want brat? Wanna join Kumo or something?" A joked, if only to brighten his own mood. The blonde in front of him didn't even crack a bit and instead just crossed his arms before looking around.

"I'm here to talk to you about some recent prisoners you've acquired." The blonde said, making A frown again.

"And what do you know about them?" A asked, looking at the blonde straight in the eye.

"A lot actually…considering that I'm the one that sent them here." The blonde said, making A stand up immediately. "And by Kage rules, you are to contact their 'leader' and tell them the crimes that were committed." The blonde said, surprising everyone that he knew something like that. A took a moment to think before he smirked and crossed his arms.

"That only works with recognized and organized groups." A said before he took a seat again. The blonde only tilted his head before looking back at Mabui, eventually returning his eyes back to A.

"So I can have my group back?" The blonde asked, making the man sitting before him grow large tic mark on his forehead. Just as A was about to stand up again, the blonde held up his hand and started counting on them. "Because I know for a fact that the Daimyō of Hi no Kuni, as well as Haru, Na, Tori and Kaze no Kuni recognize my group and our actions. There's also the rest of the kage have met and talked with me at some point if only recently. In fact, that's one of the reasons I sent a group here, to include you in that group." At that, the man shut up and widen his own eyes.

"That still doesn't make you an official group." A said, his face daring his opponent to counter it.

"That doesn't make the Akatsuki an official group either does it?" The blonde asked, making the man grow confused. "Are they only recognized because they threaten the rest of the world? If that's what it takes to be recognized…" The blonde said before he pulled out his Katana. "…I guess I should start with you." At that, Darui and another man jumped out from their hiding spots with their weapons ready. The blonde said nothing as he pointed the blade towards the man on the right before aiming it towards Darui. Instead of attacking the men, Naruto threw a kunai at the Raikage smiling as the man caught it with no effort.

'He if thinks he can kill me then he has another thing-' A thought before he felt a blade at his neck. Widening his eyes, A looked back and grew more shocked at seeing the young man squatting on his desk behind him with a scythe extended. 'It can't be! Is this kid-'

"You know all I have to do is pull back on this right?" The blonde asked, doing so slightly in order for A to feel the blade press against his neck. The others grew more shocked at the speed the blonde showed while A simply smirked and lifted his hand to look at the kunai he caught.

"So, you're _his_ son are you?" A asked, making the blonde raise an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Does it make any difference?" A only chuckled as he looked at the kunai a bit longer.

"You know I fought him during the Third Shinobi War?" A asked, making Naruto tilt his head. "What's your name?" The blonde tilted his head the other direction before shrugging.

"Naruto," The blonde said while A chuckle again, "something funny?" A shook his head slightly, careful not to cut his neck open before focusing his eyes on Darui.

"Darui, get the four from their cells and bring them here." A said before focusing on the other man, "C, find Bee and tell him to get his ass in my office immediately!" A ordered, growing annoyed when the two didn't move. "Now!"

"But Raikage-sama! How can we trust he won't do something while we're away?" C asked before Naruto placed his other hand on A's back.

"You don't do something then you're going to see him beheaded." Naruto threatened while A grew a larger tic mark on his head. "I'll count to ten…"

"Just get them…" A said before he threw the kunai at C, "NOW!" At that the two disappeared in a hurry while Mabui walked up to the two.

"You aren't going to kill A-sama are you?" The woman asked as Naruto removed his hand from A's back.

"Only if the others are harmed," Naruto said before placing both hands on his scythe. A only smirked as he as he started ease up a bit, Naruto easing the scythe for the man.

"If my life wasn't on the line, you'd be nothing but a smear on the ground." A said, before Naruto sighed.

"True, but your title of Kage, mentality and end goals would also be questioned." Naruto said, "Attacking a group and arresting them on suspicion isn't something you'd like to have on your record. Especially since the other Kage and some Daimyō know of me…my death here would bring many questions." Naruto said, while A smirked.

"Well then, would you mind letting me get back to work? I have papers to fill out." A asked before he felt Naruto's scythe leave his neck. Returning to his seat, A watched as Naruto walked over to the thrown kunai and pulled it from the wall. "So what brings, the son of the famous Yellow Flash to Kumo?" A asked as Naruto tucked the kunai away.

"Business," Naruto responded before turning around. Mabui looked between the two walking out of the room and sitting at her desk, she still had a job to do. The two stayed where they were for another three minutes before the sounds of footsteps made them look up and see Ryūzetsu, Kagura, Yagura, and Yugito all walking in with their hands cuffed behinds them.

"Naruto!" Ryūzetsu said, smiling as she turned to look at her companions. "Told you he'd be here." Ryūzetsu said, the two others only shaking their head.

"Geeze, we heard you the first time," Kagura said before she felt the shackles snap off and her hands were free.

"Any permanent damage?" Naruto asked, the three shaking their heads as they rubbed their wrists. "Good, now we just have to wait for the last one," Naruto said, confusing the three before the sound of someone talking drew their attention.

"Bee this is not the time! A-sama wants you in his office immediately!" a voice called out before another answered him.

"Hey, he may be my bro, but the fool knows not to stop my flow." A voice said, making everyone else sweat-drop. "Hey bro! What's got you so gung-ho?" A man asked as he stepped through A's door.

"Damn it Bee! What have I told you about rapping in my office?" exclaimed A while giving his little brother an angry glare.

"Not to do it. I maybe Killer Bee, but you bro are a kill joy!" replied Bee and dodged the heavy paperweight thrown at him.

"Look! I don't have time to deal with your wrapping and there is someone here you that wants to see you. No he's not interested in your wrapping either. This is a Shinobi matter and...it involves what you have sealed inside of you," replied A and saw his brother now becoming serious before looking over at Naruto, then shifting his eyes to Yagura.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Bee since rapping could wait until later.

"Two words. The future…or to be more accurate...Jinchuriki's future," Naruto said before walking over to his group and resting his arms on their shoulders. "First thing's first, I need their equipment." At that Darui, took out a small scroll and tossed it at Naruto before watching unseal its content and handed it back to the group. Once everyone was settled again, Naruto looked back at Bee and Yugito. "Can I assume you know about the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked before Yugito nodded.

"I have. A two of them came after me two weeks ago, but your group there managed to find me and prevented them from capturing me," Yugito said before Naruto turned back and smiled at the group.

"I have to give you credit, facing two S-ranked missing-nin is quite the feat." Naruto said as he looked at Yugito, the woman nodding in agreement.

"Why do you want to know about that?" Yugito asked as Naruto shrugged.

"Since you know about the Akatsuki, I figured you want to help in eliminating them." Naruto said, making the Kumo residents all look at him like he was crazy. "If the Akatsuki want to hunt us down for their gain, then why don't we do the same? As we speak, I have Jiraiya the Gama-Sennin pinpointing the location of their main base." The Kumo residents grew more shocked at this while Naruto shrugged. "You two are the last to join and if you did…well, at least the Jinchūriki can all see one another." Naruto said.

"You had the other Jinchūriki join you?" Bee asked as Naruto nodded.

"I don't know about you, but whatever they're planning…is going to be life changing, likely for everyone in the world." Naruto said before extending his hand. "Can I rely on you to stand beside us when we face them?" Naruto asked before extending his hand. Yugito and Bee gave each other a look before looking at the Raikage, the man not giving them an answer in any form.

"If it means ending the Akatsuki…sure," Yugito said before grabbing his hand, Bee following her example. Reaching into his pocket, Naruto handed the kunai, that he threw at A earlier, to Yugito before turning away.

"Naruto, what about…your offer?" Yagura asked before Naruto looked at Yugito and Bee again. The Kumo residents grew more confused at that while Naruto just shook his head.

"That depends on their answer to the next question," Naruto said before looking at the Raikage, "How are they treated in Kumo?" A only scoffed before looking up.

"With one of the greatest respect we give. To treat a Jinchūriki like anything less than human is punishable by death," A said while Naruto just nodded at them.

"Well, no need to offer what they don't need." Naruto said before he started walking away. Behind him, his three followers bowed at Yugito and Bee before leaving the room as well; the group only stopping to turn to Mabui. "I'm guessing that you want to come with us?" Naruto asked, getting everyone's attention before Mabui nodded. "Help her get packed, we're leaving in an hour." Naruto said before he started walking away.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Mabui's Home (1 Hour Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"That's everything," Mabui said as she tucked away the last storage scroll in her backpack. Naruto nodded at that before he pushed off the wall and took a deep breath, before he motioned everyone towards him. Just as he fixated his next destination, a knock from the door made him stop and get out a annoyed sigh. "Who is it?" Mabui called out as she walked to the door.

"Yugito," A voiced called out, making everyone to look at the door. Mabui opened it slightly before opening it entirely, allowing the Jinchūriki to walk in and look around. "Wow, you really cleaned house." Yugito said before she finally saw the others. "There you are, here." Yugito said, tossing the kunai at Naruto. "The Raikage tried to take it from me as soon as you were out of earshot. Better you had it than just leaving it here."

"Then how do we stay in contact?" Naruto asked, Yugito shrugging before walking closer.

"Figured you could, I don't know, apply the seal to me directly," Yugito said, raising an eyebrow when Naruto shook his head.

"I may be using these kunai, but they're not mine," Naruto said, "My father applied the seals, I only link to them through blood." Naruto said before he looked down at the kunai. In an instant, Naruto broke off the handle and handed it back to Yugito before stashing the blade away. "Find something to replace the blade with and hide the seal so no one sees it." Naruto said as Yugito looked at the handle again. Nodding at the blonde, Yugito quickly gave a hug to Mabui before leaving the house entirely.

"Well, that was unexpected," Kagura said while everyone else nodded, "Can we finally leave? This place is really starting to get on my nerves." Naruto nodded at that and waited for Mabui to close the door and lock it before returning to the group. Just as the group disappeared, another knock was heard on the door before it was knocked down to reveal Killer Bee.

"Damn, looks like they're a no show," Bee rapped before he heard a voice talking the back of his.

**"Look around Bee, everything's gone."** The voice said before letting out a sigh, **"No use in looking around, they're probably miles away by now."**

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Naruto's Camp¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto smiled when he felt the cool wind brush against his face, letting him know that he was back at camp. Opening his eyes, Naruto took a step back before he heard Rōshi walking up to them.

"Well, I was wondering why you were taking so long." The Jinchūriki joked. "The other's came back a few minutes ago and went off to clean up."

"Well, the important thing is that they're safe and these guys will be heading to Uzushio tomorrow with everyone else." Naruto said, making everyone look at him. "Besides Yūgao, I have a still have things to take care of. It's best to get things started now, that way we can hit the ground running." Naruto said before they other's nodded. "Take some time to rest and tomorrow I'll take you to the others." Naruto said. Yagura's group nodded before breaking off and separating to do their own individual thing.

* * *

A/N: Alright, let's end it here and pick it up next week. Just to save time, I'm going to just jump to my next story point and go from there. Next time: Team 7 reunion, A new target, and Revisiting Konoha…again.


	38. Confronting The Snake

A/N: Alright, this one will just start off. What they did will be explained pretty quickly, so let's get started.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Oto Base in Kusa (Orochimaru's Office)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out another sigh as he sealed away yet another box he had that contained papers. Beside him, Tayuya was doing the same after pulling them from the shelves and dressers they were stored in. The past few days had been a little stressful on the blonde and at the moment, he was not the most tolerant person on the world.

Almost immediately after he met with the rest of his group, Naruto made everyone pack up and head to the next base that they knew about. He only stopped when the others brought up another newcomer who went by the name Jūgo. Jūgo was one of the unknown contributors in Orochimaru's attempt at perfecting the cursed seal.

The young man apparently collected natural chakra all the time but was prone to violent outbreaks whenever he collected too much. As such, Naruto took a precaution and placed a seal on him to absorb and dispel the excess chakra before taking him and the others to Nami. There, Naruto had gathered the rest of his group, Tazuna and everyone he could get to work on rebuilding Uzushio. After reading his father's notes on how to move people as a group, Naruto summoned a good number of clones before managing to take everyone to Uzushio.

While he had done that, Tayuya, Jiraiya and Anko had went to the second base and raided it as well, finding another Uzumaki who went by the name Karin. Karin, though apart of Oto now, was originally with Kusa before she was found in the Forest of Death by Orochimaru during the Chūnin Exams in Konoha. The Uzumaki was all too eager to join Tayuya and the others before telling them where Orochimaru went and where most of his bases were located.

Immediately after Naruto returned to the group, he rushed them to Kusa in time to plan for the meeting that Sasori was supposed to have with one of Orochimaru's own lackeys. Once they had gotten there though, Karin pointed out that she knew the location of a nearby base and led Naruto and Tayuya with it; that made Naruto order Jiraiya and Anko to stay behind in order to keep Orochimaru's lackey as well as draw the snake himself.

Once the group had arrived at the base, Naruto told Karin to stay near the entrance and wait for them to finish before going back to the bridge. Karin did point them to the office in order to raid it before hiding in the dark.

"This is going to be a bitch to sort through when we're done." Naruto said, Tayuya nodding in agreement. She knew how stressed her brother was at the moment and tried her best not to piss him off in any way. She did not want to be beaten down like he had done with Anko when she decided to threaten Naruto before leaving on her own, even more so when he dragged her unconscious body back. That did shape Anko up more as well as solidify the fact that Naruto was not someone to threaten so easily and definitely not someone to catch on a bad mood.

"At least we some time to before the snake comes back. How do you think Ero-Sennin and Anko are doing?" Tayuya asked before the two felt the room shake. Naruto immediately let out frustrated sigh before squeezing the space between his eyes and made his way to the door. "Go ahead, I'll finish up here and meet you at the entrance with Karin." Tayuya said before Naruto nodded as he stepped out of the office and started walking down the hall.

"I'm going to beat some sense into the both of them," Naruto said as he kept walking.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Collapsed Room¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Anko was trying her hardest not to attack the Konoha group that was off to her left while she focused on the Uchiha that was standing on the ledge to her right. He job was simple, attend the meeting with Sasori's sleeper agent at the bridge and use them to draw out Orochimaru. She no problems with it, even more so since she had Jiraiya backing her and she even had the chance to kill her former sensei.

What made her pissed beyond belief was the Konoha group that appeared out of nowhere and started attacking first and asking question never. Orochimaru appeared for a moment before retreating with his Sasori's spy, Kabuto. This made Anko chase Kabuto down while Jiraiya went after Orochimaru. The team from Konoha decided to follow her and now they were faced with the traitor Uchiha while one of the team members cried on about taking him back to Konoha. Just as she was about to leave, someone appeared at the doorway, freezing in her tracks entirely.

"What the fuck happened Anko?" Naruto called, out making everyone look at him. Naruto did the same, taking note of who was in the area; Anko was across from him on the other side of the room while Kakashi, Sakura and two other people stood off to his right and to his left was Sasuke. "Well?"

"Hey, don't give me crap! You want someone to blame…" Anko said before pointing at the people to her left, "…these assholes decided to drop in unannounced!" Anko said before Naruto shook his head. Everyone else watched the two interact with some curiosity, taking note of how Naruto seemed to be very strict with the woman that stood across from him.

"Kakashi," Naruto said, making the man nod in return, "seems like Team Seven is gathered once again. It's nice to see you by the way, missed you when I went back the first time."

"Likewise," Kakashi said before he shifted his attention back to Sasuke. The Uchiha only looked on in curiosity before he focused entirely on Naruto.

"You left the village too?" Sasuke asked before Naruto shrugged, "Didn't think you had it in you…dobe."

"Well, I had no real reason stay, hell I wasn't even a part of the shinobi forces when I left." Naruto said, Sasuke nodding at that since he had barely found out that Naruto was no longer with Konoha just before Naruto arrived. "Then again, if you were kicked out like I was…you'd probably leave too." Naruto said before Sasuke cracked a grin.

"So you're not here to take me back?" Sasuke asked before Naruto shook his head. Anko just shook her head before walking across the room and joined Naruto's side. "So why are you here?"

"You 'master' might have some info I want," Naruto said, "I could care less about you at this point in my life. Now you can tell where he is…" Naruto said before pulling out his Katana, "…or I can make you." Sasuke said nothing before he disappeared, shocking almost everyone with his speed. Naruto didn't flinch as Sasuke reappeared next to him with his own sword drawn. Everyone watched as the two started fighting, Sasuke swinging his sword at blinding speed while Naruto was blocked and parrying just as fast.

The two locked blades of a second before Naruto managed to shove Sasuke back, jump away to create distance.

"Looks like you grew…" Sasuke said, staring Naruto down while Naruto lowered his sword, "…but I grew too." Sasuke said before appearing in front of Naruto again. Naruto began to bob and weave his body with Sasuke's attempted strikes before catching the blade with his hand. Taking the opportunity, Naruto raise his own sword and repeated Sasuke's actions, the Uchiha letting go to get some distance.

"Kenjutsu runs in my family's blood," Naruto said as he tossed Sasuke's blade back at him. Sasuke caught the blade before immediately charging Naruto and tried for a vertical swing, growling as the blonde side-stepped it before raising a hand to catch Saskura's fist. Jumping back, Sasuke watched as Naruto easily pushed Sakura away and pointed at her before telling her to stay where she was. Not wanting to waste time, Sasuke quickly sheathed his sword before grabbing his wrist and started channeling chakra through it. Activating his eyes, Sasuke charged at Naruto again while he was distracted, only to be surprised when another hand caught his wrist and threw him to the floor.

"So, he knows the Chidori too?" A voice said, making everyone turn to see Tayuya standing next to Naruto with her hand emanating the famed assassination technique, "doesn't look like he trained too much with it if he can only use its base form." Sasuke grew angry at that before jumping away again and reactivating the chidori.

"Chidori Stream!" Sasuke said as he placed his hand on the ground, sending the lighting forward. Tayuya only rolled her eyes before she punched the ground with her chidori, immediately throwing it up in an uppercut motion before a wall of lighting rose up and blocked Sasuke's attack. Everyone looked on in shock as the two techniques canceled each other out, Naruto keeping his eyes on Sakura while Tayuya lowered her hand, the chidori still active.

"I'm surprise you can send it forward, but that's an amateur's technique at best." Tayuya said before she pulled out a kunai with her chidori hand. "Why don't I show you what I developed with it?" Tayuya asked before she took out a kunai. Sasuke watched at Tayuya started sending the current into the blade, holding it while he took out his sword and did the same thing. "So you can channel the current? Too bad," Tayuya said before she threw kunai forward, showing Sasuke that the blade itself was holding the current on its own. Dodging the projectile, Sasuke grew surprised when Tayuya appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut with the hilt of Naruto's sword.

"Chidori Shutdown," Naruto said, walking up Sasuke to grab his sword, "by toning back the chakra but also empowering the element, the user can deliver a strike to immobilize, numb out or even paralyze a target indefinitely. Useful for detaining unwilling subjects since as long as the user is connected with the jutsu, they have full control of the victim's nervous system…and can set every pain nerve at once." Naruto recited. "A specialty as it requires your elemental control to as pinpoint as a needle while as destructive as an village-sized explosion."

"He still have a lot of work to do," Tayuya said as she removed her fist and watched Sasuke fall to floor in a heap. "Don't bother moving, your body won't respond for a good hour or two." Tayuya said before she turned and walked away. "By the way, you've got company. Let's go Anko." Tayuya said before her and Anko both disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto only nodded before he grabbed Sasuke and dragged him away from Team Seven.

"I've been looking for you." Naruto said, letting go of Sasuke before looking up at Orochimaru. "I have some questions for you." Naruto said, smirking when he saw the Sennin's scowl.

"And what make you think I would tell you anything?" Orochimaru asked while Naruto only shrugged.

"His brother is standing right across from you," Naruto said, shocking everyone before looking around and spotting Itachi standing on the ledge opposite of Orochimaru. Sasuke grew angry at seeing his goal right in front of him while he couldn't do anything about it. "I can always just hand him away, take away your chance at the Sharingan." Naruto said while Orochimaru started gritting his teeth. Just as Kabuto was about to move, five shuriken impaled the ground before him, making the medic stop.

"Hm…you seemed to have things planned out." Orochimaru said as he continued to look down at Naruto. "What do you want?"

"There's a scroll, one that has some very important secrets and techniques I need." Naruto said, "One of the techniques…deals with rejuvenating the body." Naruto said, making everyone perk up. "You wouldn't happen to know about it?" Orochimaru only smiled as he crossed his arms.

"Perhaps," Orochimaru said, frowning when Naruto picked up Sasuke and started walking towards Sakura and Kakashi, "Just before I joined with Akatsuki, I met with an man who taught me several forbidden jutsu." Orochimaru said, making Naruto stop in his tracks and look back. "He talked of Uzushio, their leader having the secrets written down that pertained to extending, regaining or even strengthening one's own life."

"Do remember their name?"

"Something along the lines of Shōnin…" Orochimaru said, making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"And you didn't bother following this lead?" Naruto asked, not convinced that Orochimaru would have given up on it.

"Of course not," Orochimaru said, "Not only was I being pursued by Sarutobi-sensei, but I wasn't interested in myths. And even if I did, how could I get into Uzushio? I knew no Uzumaki except for Kushina and she was being protected full time by the Yondaime." Orochimaru said, making Naruto nod. "But if you're interested…perhaps there was more to that little fairy tale than I initially thought back then." Naruto only looked back at Itachi and saw the man turn to leave before dropping Sasuke on the floor.

"Whoever can get to him first," Naruto said before he disappeared into the hall, "might just have enough time to leave before the explosion kills them." Behind him, Orochimaru unleashed a barrage of snakes to grab Sasuke and force the team back.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Entrance to the Base¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Ah Gaki, things go well?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto left the structure and stretched a bit.

"As well as it could," Naruto said as he stopped stretching, "I did get a new lead though. Someone Orochimaru met before joining up with the Akatsuki mentioned the notes we're looking for, right down to it being in Uzushio and belonging to the village leader." Naruto said, making everyone look at him with shocked faces.

"Happen to get their name?" Jiraiya asked, Naruto nodded before the started to leave. The group had barely made it back to the bridge before Itachi appeared in front of them, all but Naruto tensing at the site of him.

"Calm down, if he wanted to attack he would've done it already. Besides, he his partner isn't nearby." Naruto said, making the others ease up a bit. "The question is: what are you doing here?"

"I've come to ask a favor of you," Itachi said before Naruto 'hn'd'.

"Tell me that after trying to kidnap me again." Naruto said, "Whatever you want, no, I have bigger problems to deal with. Mainly, your little organization." Naruto said before he and his group started walking away from Itachi.

"I want you to kill me." Itachi said, making Naruto stop and look back. "I don't know why I thought that having Sasuke kill me was a good idea; but seeing what he's become…" Itachi said before he turned around, shocked when Naruto shook his head again.

"And what would that accomplish?" Naruto asked, "Sure it would weaken the Akatsuki but that's it…and for how long? When Sasuke finds out then he'll just target me. If you want to die, ask someone else…because I'm not that eager to 'cleanse' you of your sins." Naruto said before he turned around and started walking again.

"Then will you face him?" Itachi asked, "Confront him after he kills me?" Naruto stopped again before letting out an aggravated sigh.

"Fine. You know what? Why not? Tell me where to go…and I'll talk to him there." Naruto said. Itachi simply held out his hand, with a folded paper in it. Tayuya, being the closest, snatched it from Itachi's hand before giving it to Naruto. "An Uchiha Hideout?" Naruto asked, making Itachi nod. Naruto looked at the paper again before crumpling it up and tossing a kunai at Itachi. "Just throw that before he kills you." Naruto said before he and the others started to leave. Itachi looked at the kunai with some shock before a large explosion made him return to reality.

-With Naruto-

"Sure it was wise to give a kunai gaki?" Jiraiya asked before Naruto shrugged. "More importantly, how are we going to track this new lead? Especially since Orochimaru probably didn't give you all the details." Naruto shrugged as he kept walk, only stopping when a certain voice caught his attention.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted out, making the entire group stop and turn around. Behind them, the entire team from Konoha had smoke rising from them with Kakashi's hair still on fire at the tip. "That explosion, did you do that?" Kakashi asked, snuffing out the flame in his hair. Naruto only shrugged before he started walking away again, the Konoha team following after a few seconds. "Why were you in Orochimaru's base?"

"We should ask you the same thing fuckface." Tayuya said, making everyone look at her. "What? You know as well as I do that the shit wouldn't have hit the fan if these dumbasses didn't just jump in, jutsu flying." Naruto nodded at that while Kakashi just eye smiled.

"Well you see…" Kakashi started before Naruto suddenly stopped and looked at him. Everyone stopped when they saw the blank face and red eyes that Naruto was sporting, "…we were following a lead." Kakashi finished before Naruto looked away and kept walking. "A team managed to intercept an Oto-nin and brought her in for questioning. After a few hours, she told us that Orochimaru was coming here with Sasuke in order to deal with the Akatsuki."

"So you decided to say 'Fuck it! Let's get them both!' right?" Tayuya asked, making Kakashi rub the back of his head. "And because of you, we couldn't confront the snake ourselves and kill him."

"What makes you think you can kill a Sennin?" Sakura said, finally getting made at the redhead, "He's feared for a reason. What can you do that no one else can that makes you think you can take on Orochimaru?"

"What makes you think you can just walk into one of his bases?" Tayuya countered, "Fuck knows how many people he's changed for his own reasons. What if that place was a central training facility for them? What then? Unlike you, my brother is a Jinchūriki! We have a Sennin backing us up as well as two former pupils of the fucker and someone who's just recently worked with him!" Tayuya said, shoving Sakura back. "We're more prepared for what he throws at us compared to you, so don't think you're tough shit." Sakura was about to retaliate but Naruto's sudden appearance in front of her made everyone shut up.

"Knock it off," Naruto said, "I'm a little stressed because of things I had to before coming here, I had to deal with Anko's little revenge quest and I'm starting to get a headache from all your yelling. You want something? Then say it." Naruto said before he continued walking; everyone else following him with some caution and fear.

"Then I'll just get to the point. Tsunade wants you to come back to Konoha." Kakashi said, making everyone stop and look back. "Not for what you think. An issue came up after you left the first time and Tsunade wants you show so things can get sorted out." Kakashi said, making Naruto look at him. "Danzō's ROOT attacked the Daimyō and his daughter while they were looking for you. Tsunade wants to find you so you can deliver the verdict." Kakashi said.

"Jiraiya?" Naruto said, turning to the man for an opinion.

"I'd say go. You'll have to if you want Konoha off your back. Besides, they still have the Uzumaki symbol on their equipment." Jiraiya said, making Naruto close his eyes before looking back at Kakashi.

"I'll be there by the end of the week. I still need to do some things." Naruto said, making Kakashi nod.

"I'll inform Tsunade about it. C'mon! We're heading back to Konoha." Kakashi said, the others in the group all nodding at the idea before they took off.

"Let's go home," Naruto said, the other's nodding before reaching for his shoulders.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Uzushio¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out a relived sigh as he fell on the bed his was given. Despite only being gone for two days, Naruto was surprised at the amount of work that Tazuna and the other's had done. The buildings were already deconstructed with some rooms, the ones that had seals on them as well as his grandfather's office, being moved or worked around. The bridge builder even drew out plans for what he planned to do with some buildings.

"All I have to do is check in on Yūgao first thing in the morning and then go back to Konoha…" Naruto said before letting out a big yawn. Closing his eyes, Naruto instantly fell asleep nothing bothering him for the next eight hours.

* * *

A/N: And that ends it for this chapter. Next time: Checking in on Yūgao, Going back to Konoha and Ending Danzō. See ya!


	39. Konoha's Trial

A/N: Alright, this is going exceptionally well. Let's finish things up in Konoha, shall we?

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Koyuki's Bathroom¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Koyuki let out a sigh as she exited her shower, her mind still drifting to the problem that she and Yūgao encountered on their way to Haru no Kuni. What was that problem? The two both managed to lose the kunai that Naruto had given them. This meant that the two had no effective way of contacting Naruto about their arrival. Just how did the two lose their respective kunai? Koyuki, having seen Naruto twirl a kunai on his finger from time to time, tried it herself…only for the kunai to fly off her finger and landed…well the actress really didn't know where it landed.

"What makes it worse is that I didn't even make a full rotation…" Koyuki mumbled as she started patting her skin dry, "…still, at least Yūgao's was decent reason for losing hers." It was true, as the main reason Yūgao lost her kunai wasn't her fault…entirely. The ex-ANBU had actually joined Koyuki at the front of the boat in order to see the port town they were arriving in a mile away. In order to get prepared, Yūgao pulled out the kunai that Naruto had given her and held on to it for when they stopped.

Unfortunately, one of the deckhands, a nice looking man in Koyuki's opinion, happened to…'bump' into Yūgao. Not expecting the sudden groping, Yūgao let go of the kunai and watched as it fell into the water and disappeared into the sea. The man, thinking he was being suave, tried to play off the action as the boat rocking and asked the women for a date. Yūgao responded in kind by beating the man down while telling him that she was already with someone else. That left them with only one option of sending one of her shinobi to Nami in order to deliver a message.

"Kazahana-dono?" Yūgao asked, her voice muffled from the door, "Are you sure this is something to wear?" Koyuki shook her head at Yūgao's question before opening the door and walking out. There stood Yūgao in a black sleeveless evening gown with gold accents at the bottom. She had a black and gold sash held by a red rope-like belt. The outfit was completed with red shoes, gold earrings and black and gold bracelets. "I feel…exposed." Yūgao said, trying her best to keep down the blush she was getting.

"Oh stop. You look beautiful! I can just imagine what your lover would do if she saw you in those." Koyuki said, making Yūgao's blush increase. "And since I doubt that Naruto would get here so quickly, I don't see why you can't join me for a little get together I'm having." Yūgao didn't bother answer and instead followed the Daimyō to her room. "You should enjoy the time you have before being dragged off to do who knows-" Koyuki said before a loud banging made her stop. Looking at the source, the woman went on guard when she saw her large dresser rocking, the bolts at the base keeping it from falling over.

"Koyuki…stand back." Yūgao said, forgetting her embarrassment as she picked up a nearby letter opener. Taking a cautious step, Yūgao jumped when the banging seemed to get more violent before the sound of muffling speech was heard.

"What the hell is this door made of?!" a voice said, making Yūgao curious. "Will you back off?! I'm trying my hardest!"

"Well excuse me for shoving! This is not the most spacious place I've been in!" Another voice answered, this one making Yūgao's embarrassment return full force. "Here! Move out of the way! I blasting that damn thing open!"

"Oh no! The last thing I need is to pay for damaged property and replacing clothing. Now move, I'm going to ram it one more time."

"Yeah, cause that worked so well the previous times." Worried about the two, and how badly Naruto might hurt his shoulder, Yūgao walked up to the lock and opened it before she watched Naruto and Kagura fall onto the floor. "Of thank Kami! I thought something bad happened to you!" The two immediately jumped up before Kagura wrapped Yūgao in a tight hug, Naruto sweat-dropped at her before looking at Koyuki.

"Yeah, same here…" Naruto said before wrapping the three in a hug at once. "…but next time? You might want to keep this on you." Naruto said, pulling out the kunai the two had lost. "Don't get me wrong; I love being stranded on an iceberg or almost drowning as much as the next masochist." Naruto said, making the two look away in embarrassment. "I'd rather not hear why the kunai were where they were, but at least you two are safe."

'How…did you end up in the closet?" Koyuki asked, looking in her wardrobe for a portal of something.

"That? I placed a seal on your armor before you left. I figured that something might happen." Naruto said, making the women all sweat-drop at him. "Everyone else had finished up what their little trips and since I didn't hear from you two yet, everyone started to worry." Naruto explained, making the two nod. "I did come here to pick up Yūgao…but if seems like you had other plans." Naruto said, looking at the woman only for her to try and cover herself up.

"I was having a little get together with some old colleagues of mine. I didn't expect you to show up so I decided to have Yūgao join me." Koyuki said, making Naruto nod before he started to leave the room.

"Well, since you have your evening planned out…I guess I'll come back tomorrow." Naruto said, as he opened the door. "Kagura, why don't you stay? You can keep track of the kunai this time." Naruto said before smiling. Behind him, Koyuki and Yūgao both hung their heads. "Call me first thing in the morning!" Naruto said behind the closed door before flashing away.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Tsunade's Office (With Tayuya and Jiraiya)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"He knows that trail is going to be starting soon doesn't he?" Tsunade asked as she looked up from her desk. The both let out a sigh as they looked up from their own work; Tayuya working on a revised storage seal and Jiraiya on his book.

"Will you relax milktanks?" Tayuya asked, Tsunade instantly growing a tic mark at the nickname. "My brother may be a lot of things but a lazy ass is not one of them."

"I take a minor offense to that," Kakashi said, making everyone look up and see him, Sakura and the two other from their team, Sai and Yamato from what Tayuya learned.

"You're more than just a lazy ass," Tayuya retorted, making everyone else chuckled, besides Sai and Yamato for that reason. "Just watch, he'll come right through that door in three…two…" Tayuya said before the door opened again to reveal Naruto. Everyone else looked at Tayuya with surprise before looking back at Naruto.

"I'm not too late am I?" Naruto asked as he closed the door.

"No, in fact we were just about to leave for the trial as right now." Tsunade said, getting up from her deck; everyone nodded at her before following.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Council Room¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out a sigh as he entered the council for a second time, part of him wishing that he could just go back to Uzushio. Looking up, he was greeted the same people as before with the Clan Heads in attendance this time as well as the Daimyō, who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Thank you for joining us Naruto-san," The Daimyō said, Naruto nodding as he walked up.

"I'd like you meet my sister, Tayuya," Naruto said, shocking almost everyone in the room. "But, before we begin…" Naruto said, motioning for Tayuya to step up. Once she was in the center of the room, the two raised their arms into the air and slammed them on the ground. Everyone grew confused at their actions before they saw the large scale seal that expanded from their hands, the various writing covering the entire room before fading away.

"What did you just do?" Tsunade asked, Naruto shrugging response.

"Set up a special seal…speaking of which," Naruto said, kneeling down again before biting his thumb. Everyone watched as Naruto drew on the ground with his blood before he stood up, the blood doing the same as the seal before; only this time it traveled towards everyone and created a seal on their left hand. "That should cover everything." Naruto said as he looked at his left hand and created the same seal that was on everyone else's.

"Lot of security don't you think?" Tayuya asked, making everyone look at her for an explanation. The redhead only let out a sigh before she sighed and lifted her hand up. "See this seal? Is a high security seal; my brother created it back in Kiri for certain reasons. The main one being that there was a spy in our midst. The base seal is a simple one, a leash you could say, it makes sure that you can't run away from the user." Everyone looked at the seal, all of them widening their eyes. "The second is more special in that it's originally crafted…made as form of truth serum without the serum."

"You mean…" Tsunade asked as she looked at the seal. "…this is so that no one can lie their way out of a situation…and if they run, they won't get far." Tayuya nodded at that before she walked over to Jiraiya and leaned against the wall.

"Let's get this started," Naruto said, turning to the Daimyō, "I hate to impose but I would like to ask you a question or two." Naruto said, the Daimyō smiling before he nodded. "Alright…why are you here?"

"To consult you about Konoha's punishment." The Daimyō said,

"Punishment for what?"

"For their attack on my daughter." Naruto nodded at that before he looked at Danzō.

"Can you describe the attackers?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, they all wore a short, black, midriff jacket, with red straps over the shoulders along with the tip-less tanto. Underneath that though, they wore a high-collared midriff shirt and black pants." Naruto nodded before he looked around the room.

"You can get up now…Tsunade, I want you down here." Naruto said, making Tsunade tilt her head, "I said get over here!" Naruto said motioning his hand like he was yanking something. Tsunade instantly felt a pull her to her feet before headed down. "Good. Now, did you send anyone after the Daimyō?"

"No, I was alerted of his departure but didn't do anything about it." Tsunade said, Naruto straight in the eye.

"Do you know who could've issued the order?"

"I have a suspect or two," Tsunade said, not breaking her gaze to look at Naruto, "but I don't have any conclusive evidence to prosecute them. That is until now."

"Who are they?" Naruto asked.

"Danzō Shimura, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado." Tsunade said, making everyone talk amongst themselves.

"Explain."

"Danzō is known for being a militant person, his underhanded tactics in the past as well as dealing with problems that didn't concern him. He was in charge of a special branch of ANBU dubbed the 'Root' but was told to disband it sometime after the massacre of the Uchiha Clan." Tsunade said. "Though I have nothing for Koharu and Homura, they do tend to share Danzō's militaristic views." Naruto looked up at the three before looking back at Tsunade.

"You can get back…Jiraiya?" Naruto said, making the man smile before he walked up to Naruto. "Have any questions for the three accused?"

"Ah, I might have a few gaki." Jiraiya said, before he looked at all three. "Koharu, would you mind taking a seat down here?" Jiraiya asked, the elder woman staying where she was. "Gaki?" Naruto nodded at that before yanked his hand back again, this time pulling Koharu straight into the desk before her. Everyone got up at that before they looked down at Naruto, the blonde having narrowed eyes.

"Failure to comply means that you are one of the guilty that ordered the ANBU on the Daimyō's daughter. I'm pretty sure that the penalty for that isn't just a slap on the wrist." Naruto said, before he extended his hand forward again, preparing to yank back on it harder. Luckily, Koharu got the message and quickly made her way down to the chair.

"Alright, let's keep this simple and quick." Jiraiya said, as he circled around the old woman, "Did you know about the ANBU's orders?" Koharu shook her head before Jiraiya kept circling. "Did you know of Danzō's ROOT?" Koharu took a moment before nodding her head, "Can you be certain that they're ROOT if you look at them?" Koharu nodded again before Jiraiya took a step back. "Last question, if your death meant it was for Konoha…would you accept it?" Koharu took longer, but eventually shook her head. "That's it for now, Homura!"

"I have nothing to say," Homura said, standing from his seat as he looked at Naruto and Jiraiya.

"That's easy for you to decide, but let's ask you anyway." Jiraiya said, Naruto shifting his gaze at the man before yanking his hand hard. Everyone watched as Homura was literally pulled from where he was to the seat in between Naruto and Jiraiya. "Good. Now, did you know of the ANBU's orders?" Homaru took a moment he shook his head like Koharu, "Did you know of Danzō's ROOT?" Homura instantly nodded his head. "How certain are you that Danzō sent his ROOT out?"

"Very," Homura said, making everyone murmur again. "Danzō was very eager to recruit the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki when he learned of him from Hiruzen. He had tried to persuade Hirunzen in letting him look after but the Sandaime always denied him." Homura said, surprising everyone in the room. "Hearing of the boy's discharge all two and half years ago, he had sent his ROOT out to look for him. It's obvious now that they failed. There's no doubt that he likely sent another group out in hopes of capturing the boy." Homura said.

"Hm, I think that's all I need to know." Jiraiya said, smirking as he looked at Danzō. "Alright Danzō, let's see what you have to say in defense." The warhawk said nothing as he got up from his seat and walked towards the duo. As soon as he took a seat, Naruto slapped his palm on the man's chest, making him glare at the blonde before Naruto took a step back. "A precaution really, that seal is just so that you don't try anything…too rash." Danzō only grunted before he looked at Naruto.

"Did you send those ANBU?" Naruto asked, gripping his hand into his fist. Danzō only grunted in pain before he nodded in agreement. "Why?"

"The Kyūbi is the strongest of all Tailed Beasts. Who in the right mind would give up the chance to control it?" Danzō asked, making Naruto growl. "You, and your curse, are just a means to power."

"Is the ROOT disbanded?" Jiraiya asked, making Danzō tremble; with obvious resistance, the warhawk nodded. "Where are they located?" Danzō said nothing before Naruto gripped his hand tighter, making the man grunt more. "Where are they located?" Jiraiya asked.

"Beneath…Konoha…" Danzō got out.

"What else have you done besides this?" Tsunade asked, shutting up when both Naruto and Jiraiya snapped their gazes at her. Danzō seemed to foam at the mouth before he finally started to speak.

"U-uchiha m-massac-re…A-ame alliance…pro-provoking Iwa…" Danzō said slowly as he looked at Naruto, "…F-for the good…of Ko-Konoha." Naruto said nothing as he released his hand, watching as Danzō immediately started breathing heavily. "…Hiruzen was an old fool. I did what I knew would benefit Konoha and make it stronger." At that, Naruto looked to left in time to grab a kunai that was sent right at him. Danzō, taking the opportunity, got up and kicked Jiraiya in the head before punching Naruto in the face, stunning the blonde long enough to temporarily release the seals.

"Kill them all!" Danzō said, as he and Koharu made for the door. As soon as he broke through, a large amount of ANBU stormed the room, all of them aiming to kill. Tsunade was instantly on her feet as was anyone else who could fight. They only had to throw one punch before they saw the many shinobi get yanked away from them. It wasn't until Naruto moved that they saw it was coming from Tayuya, silver chains coming out from her back as she was helping Naruto to his feet.

"Damn warhawk is no pushover." Naruto said as he got up, releasing and dispelling the seals that he had set up. "Good work," the blonde said as he saw the ROOT that were all wrapped in Tayuya's chains. "looks like you're getting the hang of our mom's chains." Naruto said, while Tayuya let out a stressed sigh.

"Don't push it! This is as taxing as it usually is." Tayuya said, before she fell to her knees and retracted the chains; Jiraiya getting up in time to tie the ROOT that were bundled together. "I don't how she managed to do it all the time…the damn technique eats away chakra like you do with ramen." Tayuya said, making Naruto shrug.

"Hey Gaki, can you track him?" Jiraiya asked, smiling when Naruto lifted up his hand and revealed the tracking seal he still had on.

"It's more than obvious that Danzō need to be ended." Tsunade said as she checked over Tayuya. "I don't care what you do, just make sure you end his life." At that Naruto nodded before he motioned Jiraiya to follow him.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯ROOT Base¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Are you alright Danzō?" Koharu asked as she helped Danzō through the halls of his ROOT base. The man only grunted in pain as he continued to walk down the halls, he had no doubt that Naruto could just as easily killed him back in the council room. Just he entered them hall, he and Koharu were flung forward by an explosion from behind.

"Going somewhere you two?" Naruto's voice asked, making the two look back to see the blonde walking towards him. Danzō just gritted his teeth while Koharu looked around for a way out.

"How did you manage to locate us?!" Danzō said, making Naruto shake his head before raising his hand. Seeing the seal, Danzō looked down at his chest and saw the seal that Naruto had put on him was still there. "A tracking seal…impressive." Danzō said as Naruto crossed his arms. "But I won't fall to someone like you!" Naruto said nothing as he started walking forward, behind him, the sounds of fighting broke out before explosions rumbled the facility.

"Either way…you're dying here and now!" Naruto said, stopping when he was about twenty feet away from Danzō. Danzō only grinned as he removed the bandages around his covered eye as well as removing his right arm from its sling. Naruto grew surprised at seeing a Sharingan in the man's eyes before he started removing the golden braces and bandages, revealing a prosthetic arm that house more Sharingan within.

"You will die!" Danzō said as he took off the last of the bandages. In an instant, the man's right arm started growing into a tree, the branches and leave appearing from him before vines broke through the ground. Koharu could only scream as she was caught in the many roots and branches that sprung up from the ground, all of them closing in on Danzō. "Izanagi…" Danzō said, closing his eyes as the massive tree closed in on itself, killing everyone caught in its roots. Naruto tilted his head to the side when the tree disappeared, leaving Danzō, Koharu and a good number of ROOT dead on the floor.

"Do you really think I would fall for that?" Naruto said as he pulled out his Katana and stabbed behind him, impaling a shocked Danzō. "Uzumaki recorded a lot of knowledge from their battle during the Waning States Period. A lot of them did deal with the Uchiha and their Sharingan." Naruto said, smirking as he drove the blade deeper into Danzō. "Everything about the Sharingan was recorded, from its formation…to its most deadly techniques."

"I will not fall…to you…" Danzō said as he dripped Naruto's katana. "I…did what was…right for…strengthening Konoha…" Naruto only shook his head as he summoned a clone and made it stand in front of Danzō.

"I could care less about Konoha…it's just a piece of earth." Naruto said, as the clone pulled out a large scythe and placed it on Danzō's recovered arm. "You however…might become a problem down the road. So, how 'bout I…take these precious Sharigan from you?" Naruto asked before the clone pulled on the scythe and severed Danzō's limb.

"I won't fall! Izanag-" Danzō said, stopping when the clone raised a hand and plucked Sharigan from his head.

"Can't have you doing that again can we?" Naruto said, as the clone sealed away the eye and limbs. "So, I'll just finish up here." Naruto said, the clone having placed his scythe at the back of Danzō's head. "Looks like you won't be seeing Konoha's growth anymore." Naruto said, the man not letting out scream as his head was separated from his body. Naruto only sighed as he removed the clone and looked around the room. "Better go and tell Bā-chan…"

* * *

A/N: Alright, that looks like it a good place to end. Next time: Konoha's punishment, the attack on Konoha and the next target located.


	40. Attack on Konoha

A/N: Naruto's group leaves Konoha…hopefully for the final time.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯ROOT Base¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out a sigh as he looked around, the body of various ROOT ANBU littered the floor along with Koharu body and Danzō's beheaded one right behind him. Above him, Naruto saw many people peering in, the large hole the tree made was more than enough to catch people's attention.

"Well, better tell Bā-chan." Naruto said before he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Turning around, Naruto smiled at Jiraiya, the man covered in dust and other debris from the explosions that he created.

"C'mon, let's get everything settled. Then we can finally leave once and for all." Jiraiya said as multiple ANBU stormed the base.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Council Room¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Tsunade held her breath when she saw Naruto and Jiraiya walk through the door, her teammate covered in dust while Naruto had blood coating the back of his upper body and head. Just as she was about to ask them what happened, Naruto threw something at her; making her jump when Danzō's head landed in front of her with an eye missing.

"You're welcome," Naruto said, as Tayuya walked up to him and checked him for any wounds. Everyone only looked in shocked as they examined Danzō's head while Naruto cleaned himself up a bit.

"What of Koharu?" Homura asked, Naruto giving a look that told the old man the obvious. "I see, it should have been something I should have expected…considering her past with the man." Homura said.

"Now that's taken care of…what of Konoha's punishment?" The Daimyō asked, making everyone focus on the man.

"Now wait a moment! We have viable evidence that it purely Danzō's hands that attacked you." Tsunade said, "Konoha cannot be accused for his actions."

"They wouldn't have…mostly." Naruto said, making everyone look at him. "Let me ask you this…who was he affiliated with? Where did his loyalties lie? If anything, Konoha is the only who can be charge of his actions since he's now dead." Naruto said, "If not that, there is the fact that his actions proved how easy it was for him to undermine your authority or completely disregard it. For someone in the position of Hokage, these actions are a reflection of your intentions, whether you approve or not."

"That being said, you have to take responsibility for Danzō's actions." The Daimyō said before he looked towards Naruto. "Your verdict Uzumaki-san?"

"In my eyes…Konoha is guilty," Naruto said, making everyone look at him in shock.

"I see, and your punishment?" The Daimyō asked.

"I want what belongs to my clan," Naruto said as he looked at the closet Jōnin, "I want the spiral that's emblazoned on every jacket and shirt to be removed and given to me." Naruto said, making everyone looked around. The Daimyō only nodded before he looked at Tsunade.

"You have your punishment," The Daimyō said before he turned to leave the room, "and I expect your full cooperation." Finishing the meeting, everyone looked at Naruto in a loss for words. Naruto only stared at them before he turned around and left the room with Tayuya and Jiraiya. Tsunade couldn't let out a defeated sigh as she fell back in her chair and watch the trio walk away from the room after the Daimyō.

"This is definitely a surprise," Shibi said, everyone else nodded in agreement before they started getting up. "I think it's best that we think of a new symbol to place on our equipment."

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha Streets¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Well, that's all good and well," Jiraiya said as he followed Naruto. "But this means that we're gonna have to stay here until we get everything." Naruto only shrugged at that as he kept walking.

"_We_ don't have to stay, but _I_ need to in case something comes up." Naruto said, making Tayuya and Jiraiya look at him. "I made the request, you're really just an entourage if anything. You two might be more useful if you head back to Uzushio."

"So it's just going to be you?" Tayuya asked, looking around the village. "A little dangerous isn't it?"

"With Danzō gone, I don't think so. Can you manage the Hiraishin?" Naruto asked while Tayuya sighed.

"I can make a jump or two." Tayuya said.

"Good, go get Kagura and Yūgao before heading back. If you can, see if you can bring someone back. If you're too tired, don't worry about it." Naruto said, while Tayuya nodded, breaking off from the blonde with Jiraiya behind her. Naruto smiled at the two as he kept walking, only stopping when he ran into a group of familiar faces. "Seems like you were all expecting me,"

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Uzushio¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Tayuya let out a strained breath as she fell to the ground, behind her were Jiraiya, Yūgao and Kagura. The three quickly getting to their knees in order to help the redhead up and carry her to the village.

"I don't know how…Naruto can do that so much," Tayuya breathed out. The technique itself wasn't hard to do, no that was as easy as locking onto a certain point and pulling yourself through. The hard part was the amount of chakra the technique used; considering the seals used were their father's and not their own made it a bit easier to explain but even with a large amount of chakra, they had to sync up with their father's before being pulled through. "I have to make my own from now on," Tayuya said while the others nodded.

"Well, rest easy. We're back at Uzushio, so you can take it easy." Jiraiya said, Tayuya smiling as she looked at the construction site. The three buildings were torn down, with the exception of the ground floors. A fourth building was being constructed while the bridges were being touched up and extended while smaller houses and such were being created around the area.

"Jiraiya! Tayuya!" Fū called out, waving as she ran up to the four, "Isn't this amazing? Tazuna even said that he was amazed at the speed we were going." Fū said as she slowed to a stop in front of the group. "At this rate we'll be done before- what happened?" Fū said finally noticing Tayuya's state.

"Don't worry about it…just a little overuse of chakra." Tayuya said, making Fū nod. "And your boyfriend decided to stay out in order to take care of things. Don't worry, I'll take you him when I get some rest." Tayuya said as she and the group kept walking towards the camp that was set up.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Are you just going to stand there? Or are you do something?" Naruto asked as he looked at the group across from him. Shikamaru only smirked at him before started walking over, the other's following his actions before they standing in front of the blonde.

"Have to say, didn't expect you to come back." The Nara said, Naruto only smiling before he started walking through the group.

"Believe me, I didn't expect to come back ever." Naruto said as he broke through the group. "But something came up and I had to come back."

"Does it have to do with that tree that popped out of the ground?" Shikamaru asked, making Naruto nod. "It also have to deal the recent attack?"

"Attack? What attack?" Ino asked, catching up to the two teens. "I didn't hear anything about an attack."

"That's because only full-fledged Jōnin were alerted of it." Shikamaru said, making Ino open her mouth in realization. "As for attack? Well…"

"The attack that a group of Konoha ANBU pulled against the Daimyō." Naruto said, as he kept walking, everyone else except having stopped in their tracks at the news. Shikamaru looked at Naruto in a 'What The Fuck' manner as Naruto shrugged "What? The trial just ended and Konoha got their sentence."

"Geeze, a little subtlety never hurt anyone." Shikmaru said, as he waited for the others to catch up.

"Subtlety was something I never got the hang of," Naruto said with a smile, "Besides. Better to rip the band-aid off than peeling it away." Shikamaru nodded at that as he kept walking, the entire group having quieted down as they followed Naruto. "Look, if you're just going to follow me then try starting a conversation." Naruto said, making everyone look up before Kiba and Hinata stepped up.

"How's my sister doing?" the two asked simultaneously. Naruto looked at the two before shrugging his shoulder and looked up at the sky.

"If I remember right, they started training. Considering the fact that she was still in the academy when she left, I thought it would be best to skip the history lessons." Naruto said, Hinata nodding before letting out a sigh of relief. "Hana, was doing alright I guess. She's going through a little 'Soul Mate' searching but other than that, there's nothing to worry…about…" Naruto said, trailing off a bit as he stopped. "…the hell is that?" Everyone immediately looked to the sky to see what seemed like a large flock of birds coming towards the city.

"Looks like trouble…" Shikamaru said before he turned around, his demeanor changing instantly from what it was. "…someone go alert the Hokage! Everyone else, be on guard and get everyone to a safe location! Those who are Jōnin and sound the alarm! GO!" Shikamaru said, the group leaving a rapid succession while Shikamaru turned to Naruto. "I know this isn't your fight, but we'd appreciate the help." Shikamaru said before he disappeared with the others.

"Kyūbi?" Naruto asked, looking around a bit as the people around him started to run towards the center of the village.

"**I'd let this place burn!"** The Kyūbi said, making Naruto nod, **"but considering the fact that you need this village standing; as hard as it is for me to say this, you need help them out."** The Kyūbi said, making Naruto nod before he jumped on the nearest roof.

"I guess I can use that new sealing jutsu I made." Naruto said as he made his way to the center of the village. He only stopped for a second when the first explosion happened.

-With Shikamaru-

"Just what the hell are these guys?" Shikamaru asked as he threw another barrage of kunai at the flying men.

"What the hell are they using, Windstyle?" Chōji asked before he had to cover himself at the returned barrage. Next to him, Neji and Hinata activated their eyes and looked around.

"They're using their own chakra!" Neji said, "Those machines they're using, they're manipulating their chakra in it!"

"A larger source is heading this way!" Hinata said before everyone turned and saw a larger aircraft flying towards the village.

"That's not good! Get as many as you can evacuated!" Shikamaru shouted before everyone dispersed.

-With Naruto-

Naruto looked around at the destruction that was happening before he made a dozen clones. As soon as he did, the clones raised their hands up with Naruto, before a slightly larger rasengan started to form.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Ethereal Web Shield." Naruto said as the clones pulled their hands away to reveal a string of chakra in them. "Make sure most of the village is covered." Naruto said as the clones nodded. As soon as they took a few steps away, Naruto started to rotate the Rasengan faster, looking up as a final string of chakra started to appear and expand.

-With Shikamaru-

"What the hell is that?" Shikamaru asked as he saw the large construct of chakra appear in the sky. "Anyone know if it's friendly."

"It's definitely friendly," Neji said as he looked at the center of the village. "Naruto's at the center of it." The Hyūga said, making everyone smile a bit.

"Still what's it supposed to do?" Chōji said before he got his answer. The attackers having dropped another barrage of bombs on the village; as soon as the objects passed through the web and made contact…nothing happened. "It cancels out the bombs?" Chōji asked, watching as the bomb exploded, but the buildings were still unharmed.

"More like makes us immune to damage," Shikamaru said as he held out his hand in order to show them. A bomb managed to fall into his hand before exploding; shocking everyone with the fact that they were still unharmed from being so close.

"How? Something like this must have taken a long time to create," Ino said, watching as the multiple bombs exploded but still did no damage. "And Naruto doesn't look like someone who spent years trying to make this."

"Then he must have learned it somehow." Neji said, watching as the larger aircraft stopped before the bottom seemed to pop out. Sitting on the small platform was a man who had his face covered. "Careful! That man in storing up a large amount of chakra!" Everyone watched as the man seemed to glowed before a large amount of lighting chakra expelled from the underneath him. "Do you think that this jutsu will protect the village from that!?"

"I don't know, so we just have to hope." Shikmaru said as he watched the technique explode. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as they watched the dust and smoke clear up, showing that the attack had no effect on the area like everything else. Looking up, the group saw the attackers retreating from the village, now aware that their attacks being ineffective. "Looks like they're retreating, c'mon!"

"Where we going?" Ino asked as she saw Shikamaru jump across the street to a new roof.

"Someone has to check on Naruto." Shikamaru said before he continued to the center of the village. The others took a moment to look at one another before they followed the Nara.

-With Naruto-

Naruto let out a strained sigh before he fell to his knees, the energy in his body having been used up.

"Not good," Naruto said as he tried to get up, "Guess, that used up more chakra than I thought it would."

"As to be expected from a Kinjutsu," the Kyūbi tails said, Naruto smiling at the fox's words. "In any case, it looks like that scroll you found proved to more than useful." Naruto nodded before he started to get up again, his body not responding properly.

"Still, it's definitely a good think to have." Naruto said before he fell to his knees again.

"Naruto!" Shikmaru shouted as he stopped in front of the blonde and helped him to feet. "What happened?"

"I used a lot of chakra." Naruto said, putting all his weight on Shikamaru. "I just need to rest."

"We should probably go see the Hokage." Neji said, looking around to assess damage that was done. "If anything, we have to tell her of battle and report any significant damaged the village received." Everyone nodded at that Naruto didn't bother to say anything.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Tsunade's Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"That about sums up the entire battle." Shikamaru said, crossing his arms as the others nodded in agreement. Off to the side, Sakura was inspecting Naruto's body for any damaged. Tsunade only nodded before she closed her eyes and got up from her chair to look at the village.

"Still, to be able to launch an air attack with such strength!" Tsunade said, seeing the few building that were damaged.

"Who do you think they are?" Sakura asked, placing Naruto in a nearby chair before she joined Tsunade.

"Well during the Second Great Shinobi War, a group of ninja excelled at jutsu that let them fly by manipulating chakra. They called themselves the Land of Sky. They opposed the Five Great Nations, so Konoha destroyed them." Tsunade said, making everyone raise an eyebrow.

"You're saying…this attack is somehow related to those ninja?" Shikamaru said, making Tsunade nod.

"Then their target would be Konoha! And by extension they may seek their revenge on Hi no Kuni as a whole!" Ino said, making everyone look at her.

"That's unless you can end them." Naruto said, catching everyone's attention. "I sent a clone after them and it just dispelled; they're by the coast."

"So we have a location, let's go get them!" Kiba said, barring his teeth in excitement before Naruto grabbed him.

"Don't bother," Naruto said, using the Inuzuka as stand to help himself to his feet. "It's only a small party. Add to that, unless you can fly, you're not getting anywhere nearby with them on patrol."

"So what are you suggesting?" Tsunade said, taking a seat again as Naruto steadied himself. The blonde took a moment before looking Tsunade with his hand held out.

"Hired hands need money for their cooperation." Naruto said, making everyone raise an eyebrow at him. "I'm not part of the village; and even though they attacked you, it's obvious that they have something useful I could scavenge." Naruto said, making everyone look at him like he was crazy.

"And how are you going to get there?" Kiba said, as Naruto got off of him, "last time I checked, you can't fly." Kiba said, making everyone nod in agreement.

"True, but my girlfriend can," Naruto said, surprising everyone in the room, "and I know someone who can learn how to. With them it should be easy to get to these, 'Sky Shinobi'." Naruto said. Tsunade looked at her desk for a moment before she nodded.

"Alright, what's your price?" Tsunade asked, causing everyone look at her in surprise. Seeing the looks, the Slug Sennin decided to explain her reasoning. "You heard him, only he has a definitive way of attacking them. Add to that, he has that jutsu he used on the village and more than a handful of well-trained shinobi with him. If anyone can help us, it's Naruto." Tsunade said before Naruto grinned.

"I need someone who's good at fixing houses. Primarily someone who's good with wood working." Naruto said, Tsunade nodding.

"If that's it…then you can pick who goes with you." Tsunade said as Naruto tunred around and started walking towards the door.

"I'll take Hinata," Naruto said before he left the room. Everyone looked at the Hyūga as blushed before getting serious again.

"Alright HInata, you have a mission." Tsunade said as she went back to work. "Be at the Southern Gates tomorrow morning." Hinata nodded at that before she also left the room, everyone else following after a moment of silence.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha Market¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto stretched a bit as he looked around the village, taking note that some of the stalls and surrounding buildings were destroyed. In the wreckage, he saw people fishing for any valuables while others were cleaning up the mess.

"You there! Young man! Help with this!" a man called out, making Naruto stop and turn to see an elder man struggling to lift a wooden beam that was under a lot of debris. Jogging over, Naruto quickly gripped the beam before lifting it high enough to drag a woman from the debris. Dropping the beam, Naruto walked over to the woman before looking her over.

"She's going to need a doctor, and fast." Naruto said as the old man nodded. Without wasting time, the old man ripped open the woman's shirt and started poking her body in certain areas.

"One of her lungs is punctured." The old man said, making Naruto look up in time to see him pull out a small box. "She won't make to the hospital in this state. Air is building inside her chest, suffocating her." Naruto didn't say anything as he saw the man pull out a small tube and cut it before stabbing it into the woman. "Now, you can take her to hospital." The man said only to look up and see Naruto walking away.

"Sorry, but I have some things I need do. You're more than capable, right?" Naruto said, making that man look at him in shock. Before he could be called back, Naruto left the man alone, only just leaving eyesight before flashing away

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Uzushio¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Currently, Naruto's group, as well as the workers from Nami, was eating their lunch as they took a break from the village's construction. With Rōshi, Han and Kurotsuchi's abilities, the foundation, as well as the other important necessities, were finished quickly. In the two weeks since the whole group arrived, they managed to complete six months' worth of construction; something that greatly lifted everyone's mood.

"At this rate, the village should be up and running in no time!" Tazuna said while the others cheered. Just as they were about to toast one another, Naruto fell from a nearby bush and landed in the middle of the group.

"Still need to work on that!" Naruto said before he looked around, everyone giving him a confused look before laughing.

* * *

A/N: And I'll end it there. Now I know that I'm going with the movie here but in actuality I'm just going to cut to near the end of things. Next time, getting back the lost scroll, movie ending and a practice revive.


	41. Back to Uzushio

A/N: So, like I said, this is going to start near the end of the movie.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Ancor Vantian¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Jūgo let out a growl as he slid to a stop next to Amaru, the girl still broken from the events over the past day. Beside him, Tayuya was tending to her broken arm while Hinata was catching her breath.

"No matter how many times you beat me down…I'll just get back up; stronger than before." Shinnō gloated while Jūgo barred his teeth. The man was definitely getting on his nerves if anything.

'I might have to rip off Naruto's seal,' Jūgo though as he looked behind him. Amaru only stared at the floor in front of her with a defeated look, making the young man angrier.

"Jūgo," Tayuya said before she let out a pained groan, "Naruto said that if you needed to…deactivate the seal! If anything…you need to deactivate it now!" Tayuya said before she cried in pain at snapping the bone in her arm in place. Jūgo nodded at that before he looked back at the man in front of him, smiling as Tayuya placed a hand on her on his back.

"Oh? What are you going to do? Beat me down again? Get angry destroy this place?" Shinnō taunted laughing as Jūgo lowered his head.

"Shut up," Jūgo said, making Shinnō stop and look at him, "you don't know a thing about love do you…or how it affects someone." Looking up, Shinnō grew shocked at seeing have of Jūgo's face darkened while a crazed grin started to appear. "Because when you love someone…" Tayuya smiled as she lowered her hand down Jūgo's back to a different seal. "…you'll give everything you have to protect them!" Shinnō only laughed at him before he felt a fist land on his face.

"What!?" Was all Shinnō could say before he was launched into the air. Jūgo didn't give him time to react before he started punching him at a rapid pace. Just as he reached a highest point, he felt an elbow hit his back and send him flying to the ground.

"No mercy!" Jūgo shouted, as he punched Shinnō again, this time sending him into the stone throne behind him. Jūgo only laughed as he arms started to darken and enlarge a large piston coming from his elbow while large holes appeared on his back and arms. Jumping into the air, the holes on Jūgo's back ignited and sent the young man flying towards Shinnō at shocking speeds. "Fall to pieces!" Jūgo said as he closed in on Shinnō and threw a punch. Tayuya and Hinata quickly covered their eyes from the dust that was sent flying, the two looking back at Amaru to see her concerned face.

"Why don't I end this?" Tayuya said before she held out her hand and stared at Shinnō; the man only widening his eyes at the rasengan that started to form in the redhead's hands. "It's over!" Jūgo only looked back before he thrust his hand back, the limb extending before wrapping around Tayuya's waist. Giving a hard yank, Jūgo smiled at seeing Tayuya being pulled towards him and Shinnō. "Rasengan!" Tayuya said, closing in on the mad doctor. Just as she was about to make contact, someone appeared behind Shinnō and pulled him away, leaving only the ground for Tayuya to land on.

"Where the fuck is he?" Tayuya asked, before Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked around.

"It's…Sasuke?" Hinata said, easing up a bit when she saw the Uchiha standing behind Shinnō.

"What's Orochimaru's little pet doing here?" Tayuya asked out loud. Sasuke said nothing to the redhead as he focused on Shinnō.

"After all this time…It seems that Orochimaru-sama would like some assistance from you." Sasuke said, making everyone curious.

"Oh, is that the case?" Shinnō asked, getting to his feet again. "And what if I refuse? I assume you'll have to take me by force." The man mocked while Sasuke kept his blank face.

"If that's how you want to go, then yes." Sasuke said, making Shinnō laugh.

"Don't underestimate me, boy. Do you really think I'm out of chakra? The world is teeming with dark chakra that I can harvest so nothing will-"

"Oh for fuck sake will you stop monologuing and use your damn jutsu?" Tayuya cut in, "I seriously don't see the point of monologuing if you're just going to end up failing." Shinnō only glared at the redhead while Sasuke only smirked. Shinnō simply grinned before he started channeling his chakra again, the dark aura growing as he stared Tayuya down. Everyone watched as Shinnō's power grew before cutting entirely, the man himself widening his eyes before he fell to his knees.

"What's the matter? Can't heal yourself?" Sasuke asked, walking up the now aged Shinnō before he kicked him in his side and sent him towards the metal tree to their left. Shinnō glared at Sasuke as he stopped a few feet from him and crossed his arms. "Don't worry, I won't kill you, but I will be taking you back to face Orochimaru." Sasuke said, watching as Shinnō stood up and chuckled a bit.

"I highly doubt that Orochimaru want's me. He probably trying to get his hands on this." Shinnō said as he slid a finger down the wall to reveal a small pocket with a scroll in it. "I stole this from Uzushio you see, funny as it because of them that the Sky Shinobi were destroyed." At that, Tayuya narrowed her eyes, looking at Jūgo in order to give him a silent order. "Oh how I would have love to watch those pathetic shinobi fall in battle." Shinnō mocked before he threw the scroll. Just he did, Tayuya and Jūgo reacted, the two sending out a chain and their arm respectively in order to catch the scroll and Shinnō.

"Ah finally!" Tayuya said as she yanked back her arm to pull the chain back. "It took you forever to show us this." Tayuya said, looking at Shinnō with an evil smile before turning her attention back to Sasuke. "Sorry, but it seems your master won't be getting this anytime soon. My brother and I have a need for this." Tayuya said before she tucked the scroll away. Sasuke was about to move to attack Tayuya but stopped when she pulled out a familiar kunai, making Sasuke raise an eyebrow. "What? Didn't think I'd get my brother? You really are slow." Tayuya said before she stabbed the kunai into the ground.

"Something come up?" Naruto asked, appeared right before everyone in a flash.

"Not really, but your little buddy here seems to want this," Tayuya said showing Naruto the scroll. "Add to that, this little bitch tried to cut his losses and run. Too bad Jūgo managed to catch him before he could get away." Tayuya informed, making Naruto nod before he turned to Sasuke.

"So this is who Orochimaru told me about back in Kusa?" Naruto said, Sasuke not giving him an answer. "Here," Naruto said, reaching into his back pouch before he pulled out another scroll and tossed it to Sasuke, "you can give that to Orochimaru. A gift for leading us to this scroll." Naruto said, making Tayuya look at him in shock. Sasuke looked at the scroll before he opened it and threw it away, watching as it fell to the floor with a large *clack*. "Thought it might've been a trap?" Naruto asked, watching as Sasuke walked up the scroll and read it. "Get out of here Sasuke." Naruto said, turning around to look at Shinnō.

"Hn…" Was all said before he rolled the scroll up and tucked it away. Naruto didn't bother watching him leave as he stepped up to Shinnō and pulled out his sword.

"So, am I to assume you're the one behind the attack on Konoha?" Naruto asked, using the sword to lift Shinnō's head up.

"You think you can threaten me? Even if you to know the Yondaime's most famed technique…it's not like you're a god!" Shinnō said before he started laughing. Naruto just looked behind Shinnō, seeing Jūgo and Hinata tending to Amaru. "Keep him pinned." Naruto order, Tayuya nodding as before she pulled out her small scythe and stabbed it in Shinnō's arm, pinning it to the ground. Walking over to the remaining three, Naruto knelt down to Amaru's level before he placed a hand on her forehead. "You've been through a lot haven't you?" Naruto asked, removing his hand when Amaru nodded.

"She's got through a lot of emotional pain." Jūgo said, grabbing Amaru's hand before giving it a slight squeeze. "The one she loved turned out to be a madman while her home was destroyed and its people captured."

"Not the best thing to live through all things considered." Hinata commented, Naruto nodding as he looked at Amaru.

"With what's she suffered, the only thing to do is make sure she can't suffer anymore." Naruto said, making the two look at him in confusion. Before they could ask, Naruto turned around and started walking towards Shinnō again. "Where's the Reibi being kept?" Naruto asked, looking at Shinnō with cold eyes.

"What makes you think I would tell you something like that?" Shinnō said, glaring at Naruto before he felt pain shoot throughout his body.

"I won't ask again." Naruto said, narrowing his eyes at Shinnō.

"You can just kill me!" Shinnō said, his eyes widening in fear when Naruto unsealed his scythe and positioned it at Shinnō's neck.

"Alright then," Naruto said pulling the blade away before swinging it again, Shinnō couldn't let out a scream before his head was severed from his body.

"Guess we're just going to have to look for it," Tayuya said, turning back to Jūgo and Hinata. "Hey, white-eyes, go and find the villagers and your friends. Jūgo, c'mere…and bring Amaru with you." Tayuya ordered as Naruto sealed his scythe away and started walking towards the broken throne.

"How much you wanna bet that it's in this hole he was trying to runaway in?" Naruto asked, getting Tayuya to shrug as she knelt down.

"Like I said, the little bitch tried to run after he threw the scroll to your buddy. Jūgo and was lucky enough to act fast enough to catch him before he could fall," Tayuya said, as Jūgo and Amaru both walked up.

"Why do you want to find the Reibi so much?" Jūgo asked, looking at the hole.

"I'll put it bluntly we're going to seal it in Amaru." Naruto said, as he knelt down to in look at the hole.

"Are you insane? Naruto you know that I trust you and Tayuya with my life but I can't let you do that!" Jūgo said, taking a step back; Naruto simply looked at Jūgo with a raised eyebrow before looking at Tayuya.

"The Reibi managed to escape…or something, and manifested in Amaru just before we got here." Tayuya explained, looking back at Jūgo. "Jūgo probably doesn't want that…thing in her considering how it attacked us when it possessed her the first time." Naruto nodded at her before looking back at Jūgo.

"Jūgo…" Naruto said, extending his hand out. Jūgo took another step back, clutching Amaru a little tighter as he looked at Naruto's hand. "…trust me alright? I promise that she won't be hurt…and I never break my promises." Naruto said, giving a gentle smile while Jūgo, still unsure about his decision, took a step back. Naruto didn't bother and simply lowered his hand before standing up. "Alright, then I guess we'll just destr-"

"I'll do it." Amaru said, her soft voice making Naruto stop before everyone looked at her. "I'll seal the Reibi in me." Jūgo didn't say anything as Naruto looked at her.

"You sure? Once it's sealed…you're gonna by stuck with it until death." Naruto said, smiling a bit when Amaru nodded her head. "First things first…we got to find it." Tayuya looked at her brother for a moment before rolling her eyes positioning herself to fall into the hole.

"Well, here goes nothing," Tayuya said before she scooted forward and fell into the hole, the others looking at one another as silence took surrounded them.

"Think she died?" Naruto asked, before kunai came flying out of the hole. "Guess not," Naruto said before he motioned Jūgo and Amaru to go next.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Reibi Sealing Chamber¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"So this is the Reibi…" Naruto said, stepping in front of the others as he looked at the creature that was suspended in front of him. The Zero-Tails resembled a dark purple leech with a serpent-like body. It wore a blank white colored Noh mask that has the kanji for "zero" on it. Besides the mask, five strands of red hair seemed to come from the mask as well. "…doesn't look like much." Naruto said before he started looking at writing that decorated the entire chamber. "Looks like they really wanted to keep it in control." Naruto said before his attention turned back to the Reibi.

"**And who is it that wishes to die?"** The Reibi asked as it started forming arms. **"The darkness in your heart, I can sense it…"** Naruto tilted hit head in surprise before he looked at Amaru. **"Yes…the darkness of losing someone precious…the need to get them back!"** The Reibi said before Naruto rolled his eyes. Pulling out a scroll, Naruto unrolled it before placing on the ground and motioning for Tayuya to join him.

"You're going to use to your seal?" Tayuya asked, looking at the scroll before looking at the Reibi. "A bit excessive don't you think?"

"I can't do mine…just the original since we don't have a specialized shrine." Naruto said, as he turned around. "Jūgo, bring Amaru here." Naruto said, watching as the teen walked up and placed Amaru in front of the blonde.

"**Do you intend to seal me away? Impossible, no seal can contain me!"** The Reibi said as its arms started traveling toward Naruto. Naruto said nothing as Jūgo and Tayuya moved to protect him, cutting the arms as they closed in on Naruto. **"You will die!"** The Reibi shouted before it sent out more arms. Naruto said nothing before he erupted in the Kyūbi's chakra, sending the arms back as the Kyūbi started to slowly manifest in the room, it's body looking more like a fire than anything solid.

"Hold still," Naruto said as he placed the scroll over Amaru's stomach. The Kyūbi's manifestation only growled before it moved to bite the Reibi and started to drag it into the scroll. The Reibi seemed to fight it but was sealed away without much hassled as Naruto rolled up the scroll and removed it from Amaru's stomach. "And there we have it." Naruto said, standing up before helping Amaru to her feet.

"That was way less climatic as I thought it would be," Tayuya said, as Naruto shrugged.

"With the Kyūbi's chakra overwhelming it, the Reibi couldn't do much." Naruto said, before Tayuya nodded in acceptance.

"Keep in mind that the seal's only so strong. Don't mess with it unless a seal master is with you." Naruto warned as Amaru touched her stomach.

"What…what's going to happened to the Reibi?" The medic asked as she looked around.

"Nothing really, in that seal, it's completely pinned down. You can call on its power…but that can weaken the seal and give it a chance to escape." Naruto said, crossing his arms as he looked around the chamber. "Still, the seals in here are different…they're meant to contain it but still use most of its power." Amaru looked at the floor for a second before Jūgo's hand rested on her shoulder.

"Let's get out of here. No doubt that the Hyuga freed everyone else and is waiting for us." Jūgo said, making everyone nod before they started leaving the room.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Shoreline¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Think it's over?" Fū asked, landing next to Shino as he, Hanabi and Konohamaru all nodded. The small water battalion before them was in ruins do to their actions as the shinobi from Konoha were gathering up any prisoners to interrogate.

"Thanks for the help," Shikamaru said, walking up to the four as the last of the sky shinobi were being detained. "I know you had no obligation but-"

"Naruto-sama sent us." Hanabi cut in, making Shikmaru look at her, "If you wish to thank anyone, it's him." Fū only smiled before placing a hand on Hanabi's head while the Shino and Konohamaru only nodded.

"Speaking of which…where is Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, looking up when a large shadow covered the area. The Nara, as well as every other Konoha-nin, tensed at the sight of Ancor Vantian flying overhead before it seemed to lower itself to the ground and sink itself into the sea. "Looks like their backup finally showed," Shikamaru said, reaching into his back pouch to grab some kunai.

"Naruto-sama is on there…along with the others." Hanabi said, making Shikamaru look at her before he eased up. Like Hanabi said, as soon as the Ancor Vantian was close enough, everyone saw Naruto exit with Sakura, Ino and his group close behind. Naruto didn't get to take a step on the sand before he was tackled by Fū, behing her Konohamaru and Hanabi both blushed as they watched the two kiss.

"Everything okay here?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from Fū, Shino and Shikamaru. "Well, then I guess we're done here."

"Looks like it," Shikamaru said, smirking at Naruto. "But you do need to go back to Konoha to finish up business." Naruto nodded as that before he motioned his group away. After getting a thank you from the others, the group disappeared in a flash.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Uzushio (3 Days Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto and Tayuya were both walking through one of the remaining building, smiling at seeing the refurbished interior that gave it a sense of comfort while also making it feel like it had a professional atmosphere.

"You sure you want to test it on an Uchiha?" Tayuya asked as she followed Naruto into the office that held the familiar desk in it. In the blonde's left hand was the scroll the got from Shinno with the left holding a jar that held one of the eyes Naruto got from Danzō.

"Will you relax? It's one Uchiha, and it's not like they're going to kill us at first glance." Naruto said as he looked at the jar that contained a Sharingan in it. "Who's do you think it is?" Naruto asked as he waited for the desk to raise up and reveal the staircase below.

"I don't know, Madara Uchiha?" Tayuya said, not having a clue on any Uchiha's names besides Itachi and Sasuke.

"Well, whoever it is…" Naruto said as he started walking through the halls, "…let's hope that they're not like Sasuke." Tayuya nodded at that before she stopped as the base of the staircase, the ungodly amount of puppets in front of the two like before. "Grab a puppet," Naruto said as he started unroll the scroll. Looking it over, Naruto studied the words on the scroll, before he heard the puppet fall to the floor. "Careful! If the puppet's damaged, then it'll affect whoever we're reviving." Naruto said.

"So? It's an Uchiha, a little brain damage isn't going to hurt them." Tayuya said, inspecting the puppet for any cracks from its fall. Giving a nod to Naruto, Tayuya took a step back as Naruto scooted closer. Watching with interest, Tayuya saw Naruto placed a hand on the puppet's stomach in order to place a seal before he pulled out a kunai and popped out one of its wooden eyes. "What are you doing?" Tayuya asked, growing disgusted as Naruto grabbed the real eye and placed it in the socket. Naruto said nothing before he took a deep breath and started channeling his chakra into the seal.

"Uzumaki Sealing Art: Reincarnation of the Lost." Naruto said in a calm voice as the seal started glow, the spiral turning slowly before it emitted light. Naruto and Tauya shielded their eyes and waited for the light to fade. Once it did, The two looked to find, a young man with short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, lying on the ground before Naruto took a blanket and covered them. "You alright?" Naruto asked, making the person look at him in fear before he looked at Tayuya and started backing up a bit.

"W-who are you!? Where am I?" the young man asked before he tried to reach for something.

"Take it easy alright?" Naruto said standing up, "My name's Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki. And we can't tell you anything unless you calm down." Naruto said, the man still tense as he looked at the two. "Let's cut the tension, what's your name? Can you tell us your name?"

"Shisui…Shisui Uchiha." The man said before Naruto smiled.

"Nice to meet you Shisui." Naruto said before he extended his hand.

* * *

A/N: An interesting plot point don't you think? Next time: More resurrections, two brothers fight and a family reunited.


	42. The Brother's Meet

A/N: Okay, so this chapter is nothing but a filler-ish kind of thing. This isn't the whole Sasuke vs. Itachi fight, but it's going to start it. Either way, if you'd rather watch it...just look it up on Youtube. Otherwise, let's get this going.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Uzushio¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out a tensed breath as he slid to a stop, in front of him was Shisui, kneeling on the floor due to the kick he got from Naruto. Behind Shisui were the other Uchiha that Naruto had revived as well as his own parents. Of the nine remaining Sharingan Naruto used, he found out the ten in Danzō's arms were pairs and, with Shisui help, was able to distinguish which belonged which Uchiha. A pair actually belonged to Itachi and Sasuke's mother, Mikoto Uchiha while single eye belonged to their father, his other eye having been ruin by Danzō's Izanagi.

Aside from the two, another pair belonged to a woman named Izumi, who loved Itachi when they were younger and a third belonging to an elderly woman who was the grandmother of someone named Obito. The last actually belonged to Shisui's ancestor, one of Danzō's teammate from the second war who Danzō killed after he unlocked his Mangekyō.

"Well, seems like you're overtaxed." Naruto said, standing up straight before he helped Shisui to his feet. While Naruto expected him to look younger, considering the fact that he said he died when he was 15*, Shisui looked older than Itachi did, the others also agreeing that they aged. It was a mystery for a time until Kushina revealed that their eyes, which were being used by Danzō, aged over time which translated into their currently appearance.

"It seems that my body and mind still hasn't synced as well due to the increased height." Shisui said, grinning a bit. "Still, even if it did I highly doubt it would matter. Your negation of the Sharingan is something to be feared." Naruto nodded at that before he helped Shisui walk to the others.

"Anyone else willing to spar?" Naruto asked, placing Shisui down. "It's better to get used to your body now than in combat." Behind him, Naruto's parents nodded, the two having sparred against Tayuya and Naruto earlier and were easily defeated. Seeing no one step up, Naruto shook his head before he let it hang. "Seeing as how I brought them back to life…you'd think they'd be grateful." Naruto said, only to look up when he felt Mikoto and Shisui place a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't mind them, their pride is what's keeping them from asking." Mikoto said before Naruto nodded. Fugaku started walking up to them, having heard what their comments and was about to challenged Naruto but was stopped by Naruto's next words.

"Changing the subject, have you two figured what you're going to do about Sasuke and Itachi?" Naruto asked. Mikoto let her head hang while Fugaku closed his eyes as they thought about Naruto's words. After being brought back and reuniting with some of their clansmen, Naruto told the about Itachi and Sasuke. Everything from Itachi's involvement with the Akatsuki to Sasuke's defection from Konoha, in order to gain power. While Mikoto was shocked after hearing everything, Fugaku kept his mouth shut; the two having made a silent vow to stop the two from killing each other.

"The only thing I can think of is to apply some…mother discipline." Mikoto said, "But from what you said, that might anger them more than subduing them." Naruto nodded at that, looking back at the village for a moment.

"Why don't I help?" Naruto said, getting Mikoto to look up. "We can let them vent their anger…then swoop in when their out of energy." Naruto said.

"That could work…but what about us?" Shisui asked, making Naruto look at the remaining Uchiha. "Not that we mind being alive again, but staying here is not the best option." The other's nodded in agreement while Naruto let out a sigh.

"Open hostility is not the best impression you can give you know?" Naruto said, making the others look in different directions. Rolling his eyes, the blonde closed them for a moment before opening them. "I guess you're just going to have to come with us." Naruto said, getting Shisui to raise an eyebrow. "I gave Itachi a way to contact me…I was going to bring these two along when he does." Naruto said, making Shisui widen his eyes. "In fact, you and the other's might be able to get the two to stop fighting." Naruto said, as he turned the others. "We just have to wait for Itachi to call…"

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Uchiha Safehouse¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Itachi closed his eyes as he waited for Naruto to appear; he knew that Sasuke was coming for him, so he wanted to at least talk to the blonde before he had to face his brother. Feeling the air shift, Itachi opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at seeing the extra 10 cloaked people standing behind the blonde.

"So, you finally called," Naruto said, grinning as he looked up.

"I don't remember saying that you can bring any companions with you." Itachi said, while Naruto just shook his head.

"They're not companions, just some people who would like to watch." Naruto said, smiling as Itachi started to stand up. "Besides, you already have a guest watching; can't see why I can't bring some as well." Naruto said, turning his head to the ceiling, everyone else following him before they spotted a head popping out.

"It seems we've been discovered." The head said, slowly seeping into ceiling. It didn't get far before it was pulled out, this time the entire body coming as well as Naruto used his strength.

"Now now…didn't you want to watch?" Naruto asked, his voice staring as he pulled the mysterious person from the ceiling entirely. "After all, this is why you were spying wasn't it?" Naruto asked, throwing the figure towards Itachi. Itachi caught the person without effort before he held them in a headlock.

"What are you doing here Zetsu…" Itachi asked, tightening his hold.

"Please don't be mad," the figure said turning their head to Itachi. "I only wanted to see how this fight would've ended."

"That and to report whether you died or not to the others." A deeper voice said, causing everyone's curiosity to raise a bit.

"That thing has a second conscious?" Naruto asked dropping from the ceiling.

"Leave Zetsu…this doesn't concern you." Itachi said, throwing Zetsu to the floor.

"Oh, but you'd have the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki here as well as those with him?" Zetsu shot back, narrowing his eyes at Itachi.

"Leave…" Itachi threatened, his eyes changing to the Sharingan in order to emphasis his point; Zetsu said nothing as he started to melt into the ground.

"You talk to me about company when you can't even detect him?" Naruto said, shaking his head before he knelt down and placed a hand on the ground. "This should stop any more unwanted guest from appearing." Naruto said, showing a seal under his hand as he stood up. "So, since it doesn't look like Sasuke's about to kill you…what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms while Itachi only looked at the people behind the blonde. Looking back, Naruto rolled his eyes before he started walking away. "If that's how you're going to act…I'll take this and we'll leave." Naruto said as he picked up the kunai that summoned him. "I'll kill whoever lives from this eventually."

"Is that a threat?" Itachi asked, making Naruto stop. Seeing the blonde grin, Itachi got to his feet while Naruto pulled out his katana.

"And if it is? How about I just save Sasuke some time?" Naruto asked. Itachi seemed to accept but stopped when he saw all four of the six figures stand in front of Naruto with their arms spread out. While Itachi couldn't see any of their faces…Naruto lowered his katana when he saw Mikoto and Izumi's eyes. Itachi grew a little confused as to why the group with Naruto seemed to be against them fighting but relaxed when Naruto lowered his weapon. "Look, whatever you're going to say…then say it." Naruto said, before he crossed his arms.

"Who are they?" Itachi asked, motioning to the six people.

"People who wanted to watch." Naruto answered, not feeling to well to tell Itachi the whole truth. "Why are you asking? Just a few moments ago you weren't too happy seeing them here." Naruto said, watching as Itachi started to take a seat while the others gathered behind Naruto again. Seeing as Itachi wasn't going to answer him, Naruto turned around and started walking away again…only to stop at the kunai that landed in front of him. "Okay, now you're really testing me." Naruto said darkly as he turned around.

"You haven't answered my question." Itachi said, starting a staring contest with Naruto.

"Technically, I did." Naruto said, "You asked who they were and I told you. You didn't specifically ask for their identities; adding to that, you didn't answer my question…why the sudden interest?" Naruto said, letting his head hang a bit as his eyes started narrowing.

"Their chakra…I can sense it." Itachi said, making the cloaked figures tense up. "Though I can't pinpoint it…I feel as if I know who they are."

"Good luck finding out then," Naruto said, "those cloaks they're wearing were specifically designed to hide one's chakra until you got a certain distance from them. Even to the best sensors…they'll remain hidden until they're already breathing down their neck." Naruto revealed, surprising everyone. "I wore the same thing when I was traveling around so I would know a thing or two about it."

"Then I can assume they'll stay as they are while in my presence?" Itachi asked, making Naruto ease up a bit. "In that case, I have no choice but to-" Itachi started before he was interrupted by the doors opening. Naruto turned around and grinned at seeing Sasuke standing in the doorway. The Uchiha was definitely surprised at seeing Naruto, as well as six other people, in the room with Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, leveling his glare at Naruto.

"That's it?" Naruto asked, "No surprise? No real confusion just...what the hell am I doing here?" Naruto asked, his grin never leaving. Seeing Sasuke's face as blank as ever, Naruto only shook his head. "You're brother called; wanted to walk before you showed up. Unfortunately, he got a little sidetrack by your audience." Naruto said, motioning to the six cloaked figures. Sasuke was about to ask who they were before Naruto beat him to it. "Don't worry, they won't interfere…they just want to watch a fight between brothers."

"And how can I take your word for it?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head as Naruto and the group all raised their hands up to reveal a seal on them. "See this? This is what a blood promise is; should they interfere in the fight before it's over…it'll kill them." Naruto said, getting the six figures to look at him. "Okay…It'll just paralyze their body so they can't move." Naruto said as he started walking towards Sasuke, leaning against the wall next to him as he shooed his away. Sasuke looked at Naruto cautiously before he started walking away, the group moving around him as he closed him.

"Tell me Sasuke…how much can you see with those Sharingan of yours?" Itachi asked, as Sasuke walked up

"How much can I see with these? What I'm seeing right now, Itachi, is you dead at my feet." Sasuke said, stopping as the steps in front of his brother.

"You see me dead do you?" Itachi asked, tiling his head back. "Well then…make it happen." Itachi said as he appeared behind Sasuke. The younger brother only grinned before he reacted, turning around to catch Itachi's arm before he pulled out his sword in order to block the kunai Itachi brought out. Impressed at Sauske speed, Itachi quickly moved, grabbing Sasuke arm before using it to lift himself up into the air and kick Sasuke's face; while the initial kick was blocked Itachi kicked off Sasuke's blade before kicking him again, this time succeeding.

Sasuke recovered quickly and tried to use his sword to stab Itachi in the air, but the older Uchiha managed to grab Sasuke shoulder move out of the way. As soon as he landed on his feet, Itachi tighten his grip before he yanked Sasuke off his feet and flung his around, managing to knock his sword away before throwing him at the ground. Sasuke, who managed to change his course a bit so he was thrown across the ground, slid on to a stop before immediately going through some hand-signs, gripping his wrist as a Chidori came to life in his hand.

"So…he's still going with that is he?" Naruto asked, making a note to talk to Sasuke about removing that jutsu from his arsenal. Back at the fight, Sasuke and Itachi stared at one another for a second before Sasuke ran forward, stopping after a few feet before he slammed his hand into the ground. "A Chidori Stream?" Naruto asked, watching as the electricity traveled through the ground towards Itachi. When Itachi jumped, he as well as everyone else, were surprised to see Sasuke kneeling on the ceiling with his hand on his sword. In a blink of an eye, the younger Uchiha impaled the older one before the two fell to the ground. "It's not over…" Naruto said, gripping Mikoto's sleeve as she was about to run.

"You have gotten strong." Itachi said as he looked at Sasuke.

"Listen Itachi…I have one final thing to ask of you." Sasuke said, watching as Itachi raised his fingers and pointed to their right; Sasuke followed and saw Itachi still sitting on the throne. Looking back at the Itachi under him, Sasuke watched as the copy started to separate into crows. "The exact same words as before and the crows as well. Starting with your favorite genjutsu farce huh?" Sasuke asked.

"So what do you want to know? It won't be the last but I'll hear what you have to say." Itachi asked, making Sasuke narrow his eyes.

"Let me try this again…" Sasuke said, surprising everyone as blade appeared through Itachi; behind him, was Sasuke with his sword, impaled through the chair and Itachi. Looking back at the Sasuke in front of him, everyone watched as he started to break into snakes that slithered away.

"Genjutsu…" was all Itachi said as Sasuke narrowed his eyes again.

"I have one last thing to ask. You hear me you bastard?" Sasuke said, twisting the blade slightly. "Answer my question; the pain in your chest won't stop until you do."

"You deliberately missed a vital spot." Itachi stated, a small on his face as Sasuke twisted the blade a bit more.

"Remember what you said?" Sasuke asked, "The third one, the other one with that Sharingan…who in the Uchiha Clan obtained it?" Sasuke asked, making everyone with Naruto widen their eyes a bit. Itachi only closed his eyes before he began talking.

"But why? Why you concern yourself with such a thing?" Itachi asked, asking the question on everyone's mind.

"I'm going to go kill him after you; that is why." Sasuke said.

"Kill him?" Itachi asked.

"Back when you slaughtered our entire clan…you mentioned existence of another." Sasuke said, "The other one you didn't kill…he must have been a co-conspirator. Because even you couldn't have taken down Konoha's police force alone." Sasuke said, making Itachi smiled again while those with Naruto widened their eyes.

"So you figured it out…" Itachi said.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked pushing the handle down and forward.

"Madara…Uchiha…" Itachi said, getting everyone to widen their eyes in shock. Even the Kyūbi started to growl inside Naruto upon hearing the man's name.

"Madara Uchiha?" Sasuke asked shocked and confused.

"One of the founder of Konoha…the man who first awakened the Mangekyō Sharigan." Itachi said.

"A founder? But Madara should be long dead by now! Are you just playing with me?" Sasuke asked, Itachi's smiled disappearing.

"Madara is still alive. Whether you choose to believe that is up to you." Itachi said as Sasuke pushed the blade up a bit more.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Sasuke asked.

"Each of us lives…dependent and bound by our individual knowledge and our awareness. All that, is what we call reality." Itachi said, looking back at Sasuke. "However, both knowledge and awareness are equivocal; one's reality might be another's illusion…we all live inside our own fantasies. Don't you think that's true Sasuke?"

"Just what are you trying to say?" Sasuke asked before Itachi started to smile again.

"That thinking Madara's dead is just an arbitrary assumption you've made. In exactly the same way that you once assumed that I was your kind and gentle older brother." Itachi said, making Mikoto cry. "I have acted like the older brother you desired for one reason…because I wanted to discovered how powerful you were." Itachi said, refueling Sasuke's anger.

"What happened that night…I was so young…I thought it was all merely an illusion. I desperately wanted to believe that I was trapped in a horrible genjutsu." Sasuke said as he tightened the grip in his left hand. "But there was no mistake! I was trapped in reality!" Sasuke said as he turned around and shot lightening from his hand. The impact being just a few inches in from another Itachi's face. "My eyes were not the same as they once were, my Sharingan can see through Genjutsu!"

"Hn, you talk with such confidence as you always do." Itachi said, not flinching from the lightening. "Well for now, I'm willing to take your word for it."

"I'm done playing with your parlor tricks." Sasuke said as he stopped channeling the lightening.

"Confidence is one thing…but Sasuke, it seems you still do not possess the eyes that I do." Itachi said, "It seems you couldn't do it…couldn't kill your best friend. And you dare to come here? Come face me with such weak resolve?" Sasuke said nothing as he started to grin and lower his hand.

"Alright, then just hurry it up and try to kill me with your Mangekyō Sharingan. Or am I too strong for you to test your capabilities on?" Sasuke taunted.

"Ah…such confidence," Itachi said as he finally stood up. The two only stared at one another for a moment before Sasuke reached up and removed the bandages around his head as well as the cape he was wearing.

"The moment to achieve my goal is here at last." Sasuke said.

"You said that you see me dead at your feet. But you cannot possibly win against me and my Sharingan." Itachi said as he started to put his arm through his sleeve again. "Unfortunately your goal will end in mere fantasy and vanish like a dream upon waking, as you do not possess my visual prowess." Sasuke said nothing as he started to undo the bandages on his arms before he looked up.

"No matter how much you use those eyes of yours…I'll just use my hatred to turn fantasy into reality." Sasuke said, locking eyes with his brother. "And your reality…is Death!"

* * *

A/N: And that ends there. I know that this is a lack luster chapter, but I'm basically going to write down the entire fight…minus the genjutsu part since this is technically from Naruto's view. Next time: The brother's fight (the second half), An Uchiha Reunion and Sasuke's anger is quelled.

*I don't know Shisui's age when he died so I just made him 15.


	43. Sibling's Fight

A/N: So, according to anonymous reviewer Peter Kim…I'm going to lose a lot of readers here. Either way, here's the next chapter.

* * *

_Previously:_

"_You said that you see me dead at your feet. But you cannot possibly win against me and my Sharingan." Itachi said as he started to put his arm through his sleeve again. "Unfortunately your goal will end in mere fantasy and vanish like a dream upon waking, as you do not possess my visual prowess." Sasuke said nothing as he started to undo the bandages on his arms before he looked up._

"_No matter how much you use those eyes of yours…I'll just use my hatred to turn fantasy into reality." Sasuke said, locking eyes with his brother. "And your reality…is Death!"_

Now:

The two continued to stare one another down, neither one moving a muscle before for the other until they both reacted. In an instant, Sasuke unsealed some shuriken in his wrist while Itachi brought some out as well before the two started throwing them. Unsurprisingly, with their eyes activated, the two were either knocking each other's shuriken out of the air or deflecting them with their own as they tried to rain a barrage on one another. Off to the side, the others watched as the two went at it, their surprise showing at the skill of the two brothers.

"Looks like Sasuke's been practicing." Naruto said as he watched, a frown appearing when he noticed Sasuke slowdown in his attacks until he stood still. In an instant, Sasuke brought up a hand to his left eye before he stared breathing hard, eventually falling to his knees from whatever was done to him.

"Well, that, ended quicker than I expected," Shisui whispered, catching Mikoto's attention.

"How can you tell?" Mikoto asked.

"Sasuke's caught in the Tsukuyomi, he's completely paralyzed." Shisui said, making everyone look at him this time. "Itachi can do whatever he wants to know." Shisui said, before his eyes widened at seeing Itachi fall to his knees as well.

"You…broke through my Tsukuyomi?!" Itachi asked, shocking everyone as they watched Sasuke get to his feet.

"No way…Sasuke was under the Tsukuyomi…so why isn't he down for the count?" Shisui asked, amazed at Sasuke.

"No," Fugaku said, "He did get caught by the Tsukuyomi, he broke through it." The man said, getting everyone' attention.

"What?! Someone with the ordinary Sharingan isn't supposed to win against a Mangekyō Sharingan!" Shisui said.

"True, but the ordinary Sharingan is still a weapon and a weapon can either be strong or weak depending ability of the person who is wielding it." Fugaku said, "Someone's shuriken may be taken out by a mere bauble if it is thrown by a master. The difference is in the power, the variants of strength…it means Sasuke's power far exceeds Itachi's expectations." Fugaku explained.

"Like I told you, no matter how much you use your eyes, with all my hatred I'll turn fantasy in reality." Sasuke said, watching as Itachi got to his feet.

"Turn fantasy into reality huh?" Itachi asked as he lowered his hand. "Some strong words, then let me throw them right back at you now. Just a few moments ago, you saw your eyes gouged out in the Tsukuyomi. Well, allow me to make that into reality." Itachi said as he narrowed his eyes.

"The air around Itachi…it's…shifted." Izumi whispered., making Naruto's eyes close.

"It seems he's finally gotten down to business." Naruto said, "Who know, we might even get to see the Amaterasu in action." Hearing that, everyone widened their eyes in shocked before they focused on the fight again. "Continuing to use genjutsu is pointless now; since Sasuke broke through the Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu battle isn't very appealing."

"That means it's going to be a ninjutsu battle from here on out." Shisui said, "And if Itachi's left eye houses the most powerful genjutsu…it means his right eye must house the most power physical attack." Fugaku nodded at that before he closed his eyes.

"The Amaterasu produces black flames that never extinguish until it has completely incinerated whatever the user has sighted." Fugaku said before he opened his eyes again, watching as Itachi started going through hand-signs. Just as he did, Sasuke unsealed another Fūma shuriken and threw it, watching as Itachi tried to duck under it. The older brother however, widened his eyes when he saw another Fūma shuriken underneath the original, and jumped to avoid it. Sasuke only smirked as he yanked back his hand, an audible click was heard before both the shuriken broke apart, before Itachi fell to the floor a few moments after one of the blades impaled the back of his leg.

'He rigged the shuriken in order to break when on his command.' Itachi thought before he pulled the blade out; as soon as he did, Itachi gripped eye in pain.

"You feeling the backlash from your Tsukuyomi?" Sasuke asked, grinning at seeing Itachi's state. "Hn, well it's a nice feeling for me." Naruto only shook his head as he crossed his arms.

"Well, Sasuke's got this battle in his favor." The blonde said with Shisui, his ancestor and Fugaku nodding in agreement. 'Ever since he broke through the Tsukuyomi…he's been in control, more so since he slowed Itachi down with that wound. Odd to say that he might actually win."

"No," Mikoto said, getting everyone's attention, "It's…still too early to tell." Getting confused, everyone focused on the fight again just in time to see Sasuke go through some hand-sign.

"He's using the fireball jutsu!" Naruto said before he jumped in front of the group and slammed his palm on the ground. In a flash the group appeared on the roof, looking up almost immediately when Itachi burst through as well. While he was still in the air, Itachi weaved some hand-signs before he shot out a stream of flames, it's target being the hole he was launched from. When Itachi landed, he stopped the flames and waited as the smoke started to clear. Once everything was clear again, everyone, except Naruto, grew shocked at seeing the large grotesque hand that covered Sasuke. "Guess he has to resort to Orochimaru's Curse Mark."

"These wounds are nothing…they won't stop me at all," Sasuke said, moving the hand out of the way. The two didn't waste any time before they started weaving hand-signs again, this one causing Naruto to shake his head again.

"Here we go again…" Naruto said before he heard the two shout and unleash a turret of fire from their mouths. The others watched as the two techniques clashed for a moment, Sasuke's jutsu soon gaining ground in the clash. Naruto only focused on Itachi before he tensed again, taking note of Itachi's closed eyes. Naruto's face turned to surprised when Itachi opened his eye and black flames started to consume the battle of fire. "The Amaterasu…" Everyone look at Naruto for a second before they looked back at the fight in order to see the black flames consume both the siblings fire, leaving Sasuke panting as he stopped and jumped back.

"Itachi…" Mikoto whispered, shedding a tear at her eldest's state. "…those flames."

"With the Amaterasu…one only need to look at their target before the flames burst to life. The black flames…cannot be extinguished by any normal means, and they only stop when their target has been turned to ash." Fugaku informed. No one said a thing as they continued to watch, focusing on Sasuke as he started to run around the roof of the safehouse; all of them growing tense when saw black flames appearing behind Sasuke as he ran. The flames that hit the tree started to burn them while two particular ones tracked Sasuke without rest.

"Guess this fight's slowing down." Naruto said, watching as the black flames finally caught up to the hand on Sasuke's back and set it ablaze, making the younger sibling fall the ground and let out a pained yell. Mikoto moved to stop the two but couldn't when Naruto grabbed her hand pulled her back. "I said it's slowing down…not that it's ending." The blonde clarified as he looked back at Itachi, "Itachi wants Sasuke's eyes…but that's going to be his mistake." Looking up, Mikoto watched as Itachi stopped in front of Sasuke's prone body and started to reach for him…only for Sasuke's body begin to steam dissolve in a crack on the floor.

After a few moments, Naruto grabbed Shisui, Mikoto, Izumi and Obito's grandmother before he jumped away. No sooner had he done this, a large dragon head burst from below followed by a few more, the entire ceiling having caved from the jutsu. The group had landed a few feet from the edge and crouched low as they looked at the two siblings.

"That Amaterasu of your…" Sasuke said, "…it seems to have taken a lot out of you." Sasuke said before he fell to his knees as well. Itachi only continued to look at Sasuke before he spoke up.

"You used Orochimaru's substitution jutsu in order to evade my Amaterasu. Unfortunately, that uses a lot of chakra so you're as empty as I am." Itachi said, before he took a moment. "it seems that you absorbed Orochimaru before some time before coming here." At that, Sasuke smirked lowering his head a bit before it started raining.

"You're right…I'm all out of chakra thank to that last jutsu." Sasuke said before he lifted his head. "But, do you really think I would come here without a back-up plan? No, I have one more jutsu that I can use…one that lasts an instant and can't be dodged, blocked or evaded, just like the Amaterasu." Everyone gained a surprised look on their face before they changed their direction to the sky. Almost instantly, everyone understood what Sasuke's intentions were and only watched as he started to climb one of the higher walls with a Chidori in his hand.

"Got to hand it to him…he definitely thought this out." Naruto said, as he started going through some hand-signs. "Gonna have to time this right." Naruto said as he gripped his wrist and started to stand up.

"This jutsu is called Kirin…" Sasuke said as he raised his hand higher. "…now Itachi…begone…with the thunder clap." Sasuke said as he shot the Chidori into the air and aimed his hand at Itachi. No sooner had he did, a large dragon appeared through the clouds and faced towards Itachi. In an instant, a large flash of even large explosion covered the area, forcing the six hiding Uchiha to run as the explosion pushed them away. Once the explosion ended and the dust cleared away, everyone rushed back in order to see the result of Sasuke's Kirin; and the result was total destruction with the ground having caved. Off to the side of, the six quickly located Sasuke leaning against a rock as he caught his breath.

"I've done it…" Sasuke said releasing the lightning in his hand as he pushed off the rock, "…I've killed Itachi."

"Not quite," Naruto said, making Sasuke widen his eyes before he saw a rock fall, revealing Naruto with Itachi hanging off of him. "I have to admit, that jutsu did a number on the place. Not even my Rasenshuriken can compare to this." Naruto said, shifting Itachi a bit as he started walking forward.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke said, taking a step forward before falling to his knees. "Why did you save Itachi!? He should be dead!"

"Because, both of you…are complete idiots." Naruto said, making Sasuke grit his teeth. "Look, the fights over and you won. Can't you just get on with your life now?"

"Not until Itachi dies!" Sasuke shouted, falling on his hands as he continued to glare at Naruto.

"What good is killing him, Sasuke? You heard him, he's going blind…his body's killing itself and yet you're crying over him being alive." Naruto said, "Will it be that satisfying to kill someone a feeble as him?"

"I don't care!" Sasuke shouted, "He needs to pay for what he's done! He needs to suffer!"

"Then why end it by killing him?" Naruto immediately countered, "Would letting him live in pain be enough? Or are you actually adopting Orochimaru's state of him and just killing?" Naruto said as the six other appeared, two of them taking Itachi while another two checked on Sasuke. "Get some rest Sauske, we'll talk when you're healed." Naruto said before he punched Sasuke, knocking out instantly. "Looks like we're going to have break his mind a bit." Naruto said before he let out a sigh. "Come on, let's get them back."

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Uzushio Medical Tent (A Week Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Vitals are still fine…headache is significantly reduced…nothing out of the ordinary." Shizune said, as she moved her hand over Sasuke's body had Amaru right a few things down. Taking a few steps back, Shizune counted down on her hand and smiled a bit when Sasuke suddenly shot up to a sitting position. "Patient seems to be acting normally…" Shizune said, catching Sasuke's attention before he saw Amaru write something down.

"Where…am I?" Sasuke asked, getting Shizune and Amaru to look at him. Shizune was about to answer but another voice answered before she could.

"Obviously you're in a tent." Looking at the entrance, the three saw Naruto standing with a small smile on his face; When the Uchiha was about to ask something else, Naruto held up his hand. "You've got questions, I know. Amaru, when Shizune's done, bring him to the memorial." Naruto said before he left the tent; leaving Sasuke could only glare at the door as Shizune finished up her observations.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Uzumaki Memorial¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out a sigh as he felt the clone disperse and found out that Sasuke was finally up. Keeping his head down, Naruto continued his prayer for another few minutes before he felt a presence behind him.

"If you're going to start a fight," Naruto said as he lifted his head a bit, "leave. This is a place of respect…and I don't want you defiling it." Naruto said, lowering his head again when he felt the presence behind him leave. Taking a few more minutes, Naruto lifted his head before he got to his feet and bowed before leaving the large stone. Once he was outside, Naruto crossed put his hands in his pockets as soon as he saw Sasuke. Locking eyes with the Uchiha, Naruto motioned his head to follow before he started walking away from the shrine.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Uzushio Cliffside¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Beautiful isn't it?" Naruto asked as he looked over the ocean in front of him. To his side was Sasuke, the Uchiha nodding in agreement as he looked over the scenery as well. "Hard to believe…something like this was hidden for more than forty years. Kinda makes you wish you'd seen it sooner." Naruto said, as he took a seat and let his feet hand off the cliff. Sasuke followed his example and sat down as well, enjoying the area around him, which is why his was thrown off by Naruto's question. "Why?"

"What?" Sasuke asked, looking at the blonde.

"Why? Why did you want to kill Itachi so badly?" Naruto asked, getting Sasuke to frown.

"He killed my clan…our mother and father, both were dead at his feet. He needed to pay for what he did," Sasuke said, getting a little agitated when Naruto shook his head.

"So you gave up everything in Konoha…for power?" Naruto asked, "Don't get me wrong, learning from a Sennin is an honor…but what made you want to leave? Power was one factor, but what pushed you over the edge?" Naruto asked, before he looked at Sasuke. "What made you feel…useless?" Naruto asked, getting Sasuke to raise an eyebrow. "Anger is one thing Sasuke, but feeling useless has a bigger drive than that. When you feel useless, you feel unwanted…and that makes you strive towards anything that would get people's attention."

"Why can't you believe that I just wanted to kill Itachi?" Sasuke asked before Naruto smiled a bit.

"Because you'd lose all reasons for living." Naruto said, "Did you think that becoming Hokage was all I wanted? Whether or not I accomplished that dream…I had other goals. One of them being to find that perfect match for me." Naruto said, "You had some goals of your own…Itachi was just the one goal that consumed everything else." Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment before he looked back at the sea.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because…I wanted to know if you can ever face the past." Naruto said "Would you be able to look at your parents…and tell them that you killed Itachi? That you avenged the clan?" Naruto asked, getting Sasuke's suspicion. "If you got over what Itachi did, you'd see that he was a broken man. He was waiting for his recompense…and you were going to deliver it to him."

"And that's a bad thing?" Sasuke asked, not getting where Naruto was going.

"No, what's bad is that you were going to kill a man, who was preparing his brother for an even harsher truth." Naruto said, closing his eyes before he stood up. "Sasuke, do you have any regrets? Anything you wish you could change?" Naruto asked, getting only silence from the Uchiha. "You know that Itachi isn't at fault for everything…deep down, you know that he was only reacting to something. When you want the truth…come back to the memorial." Naruto said before he turned around and left Sasuke alone.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Uzumaki Memorial¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Ready?" Naruto asked, watching as Sasuke looked at him with narrowed eyes. "C'mon, there's an office over there that we can use." Naruto said, motioned for Sasuke to follow him. As the two traveled through the construction, Sasuke looked at the amount of work that was being done; in the middle was the shrine that the two had left with nine towers circling the what seemed to be the perimeter. Off to the side, many building were getting their finishing touches such as roofs or windows while some were being cleaned up.

'So, he's building a village.' Sasuke thought as he continued to follow Naruto. Once the two reached the building, Naruto stopped and turned around in order to face Sasuke.

"Well, behind this door is the truth that will change your world." Naruto said as he opened the door.

* * *

A/N: Well, that ends things for now. Next time: The Coup revealed, Kumo's trouble and the formation of a clan.


	44. Fixing a Family

A/N: Hello. I'm back after spending the past month or so with the family. That being said, I'm in a bit of a lazy streak right now; don't worry, I'm still going to try and upload but the chapters may seem a bit…lackluster. But ignoring that, let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Ready?" Naruto asked, watching as Sasuke looked at him with narrowed eyes. "C'mon, there's an office over there that we can use." Naruto said, motioned for Sasuke to follow him. As the two traveled through the construction, Sasuke looked at the amount of work that was being done; in the middle was the shrine that the two had left with nine towers circling the what seemed to be the perimeter. Off to the side, many building were getting their finishing touches such as roofs or windows while some were being cleaned up._

'_So, he's building a village.' Sasuke thought as he continued to follow Naruto. Once the two reached the building, Naruto stopped and turned around in order to face Sasuke._

"_Well, behind this door is the truth that will change your world." Naruto said as he opened the door._

Now:

Sasuke only looked at Naruto for a second before he started walking forward, the blonde following him immediately into the building before closing the door. The room itself was dark for a second before a light came one and revealed a table the center with two files and four journals on it. Looking back at Naruto, Sasuke glared at the blonde before he was motioned towards the table. Naruto said nothing as he walked past Sasuke and picked a journal for him.

"Best to look at them in order." Naruto said as he put the journal down and backed up towards a wall. Sasuke said nothing as he opened the notebook and began to read. It only took a second before his eyes widened in realization at who's journal he was reading. Looking up at Naruto, Sasuke watched as the blonde shrugged and motioned for him to continue reading only making a noise when Sasuke started flipping through the journal. Seeing the date, Sasuke's interest rose at seeing it written two days after Naruto's birthday.

"Where did you get this?" Sasuke asked, closing the journal before he put it down. Naruto only stared at him for a moment before walked forward and grabbed one of the folders and opened it for Sasuke. The Uchiha looked down before he raised an eyebrow at seeing the what the folder contained: the events of the Kyūbi's attack.

"There's only one thing in there that should concern you." Naruto said as he grabbed most of the papers and searched through them. Sasuke was about to ask before Naruto dropped a stack of photo's in front of him; in them were pictures of the Kyūbi, a Sharigan design in its eyes. "Connecting the dots yet?" Sasuke did nothing but on the inside he was connecting everything together from what he just read and what he's now seeing. "Here's the next one." Naruto said, taking the photos and replacing them with another journal.

"First my father's journal and now my mother's?" Sasuke asked, his voice telling Naruto that he was not pleased.

"You want answers? You want to know why I save Itachi right?" Naruto asked, only to get a glare from Sasuke. "Then stop bitching and delaying things and read the damn thing!" Naruto said. Sasuke glared at the blonde for another second before he picked up the journal and started reading it. This time he noticed that certain entries were marked, something he knew would shorten his reading time. After a few minutes, Sasuke looked up and Naruto in shock, the blonde only giving him a blank stare.

"Why did she-"

"To protect you, idiot." Naruto cut in, "What mother wouldn't do what she did?" Naruto let out a sigh as he took the journal from Sasuke and placed the second folder in his hands. The blonde wasted no time and opened it up in order to show Sasuke what was inside: the events of the Uchiha Massacre. Sasuke immediately looked away but was forced to look back after Naruto grabbed his head and slammed it into the table. "It's time to stop running away Sasuke! You need to see this!"

"What good is reliving this?!" Sasuke shouted as he tried to power through Naruto's hold.

"What Itachi showed you that night isn't what happened dumbass!" Naruto shouted as he pulled Sasuke's head back and slammed it into the table again. "Like I said, if you grew up you'd see things differently! You know that Itachi didn't kill your entire clan by himself! Here's your proof Sasuke! Here it is, and your still too much of coward to look at it." Naruto said, applying a bit of pressure to Sasuke's head. When Sasuke finally managed to get Naruto off of him, he looked down at the photos and quickly tried to read over everything. The problem was that the notes, analysis and reports managed to catch his attention when it came to the description of the victims.

"Why are you making me read this?" Sasuke asked, his voice weak and breaking as he looked up at Naruto. "What are you trying to trying to accomplish?"

"I'm trying to reunite a family." Naruto said, "I'm checking to see if the youngest member hasn't become something else. You want to know what the scariest thing about revenge is Sasuke? The scariest thing about revenge is not what it turns you into. It is when you finally get your revenge... and turn around." Naruto said, before he slammed his hand on the table and activated the seals in the room. "What kind of path did you create along the way?" Naruto asked, turning Sasuke around in order to show him a mirror. What reflected was gruesome; many people were lying in a pile, some of them trying to claw their way free while others were clearly dead. On top of the pile was Sasuke, his clothes drenched in blood and his eyes as empty as an abyss.

"What is this?!" Sasuke asked, watching as the curse seal on his reflection started to cover him. Within moments, the reflection was covered in the usual flame markings; eventually the markings started expanding, covering Sasuke's entire body until his skin turned to a dark-grey. Sasuke was about to turn around but the sound of his own chuckling made him stop and widen his eyes at seeing what he saw; in his reflection's hand was Itachi's head, his eyes gouged out while his other hand was a jar.

"_Like I said Itachi…"_ the reflection said, _"…my hatred would make fantasy into reality! I'm still standing while your body burns with the flames of your own Amaterasu." The reflection said, before he started to laugh maniacally. "Look Father! Mother! I've finally avenged the clan!"_ The reflection shouted as before he started to laugh maniacally. That didn't last long before the reflection suddenly stopped and dropped to their knees, letting the jar and Itachi's head fall as they gripped their neck.

"_It seems you were more foolish then I originally thought Sasuke…"_ a voice said, making the real Sasuke's eyes widen. _"To force my chakra away…then let it out during you're fight against Itachi. Well, you've certainly made things easier."_

"_What do you want!?"_ the reflection shouted before their face contorted to show absolute pain. The real Sasuke wince at another pain before his hand shot up to his curse mark.

"_Foolish boy…I'm merely claiming what I want. With your brother gone and you weakened…nothing can stop me from obtaining the Sharingan!"_ the voice before the reflection let out a yell of pain. For a full minute the reflection shouted before abruptly stopping…letting out an evil chuckle as he lifted his head. _"Finally…after all these years. I finally have the Sharingan!"_ The reflection said before they revealed their face and showed Sasuke that they had Orochimaru's eyes for a second before changing into the Sharingan.

"What is this!?" Sasuke shouted as he turned away from the mirror to glare at Naruto.

"That…was the result of your fight with Itachi." Naruto said, "That's what would've happened if I didn't step in to save Itachi. That was you…embracing your hatred and making your fantasy a reality." Sasuke continued to glare at Naruto for another second before he turned around just in time to see Naruto behead the reflection. "That is where your path ends…where all your hard work, where your_ hatred_, has gotten you!" Naruto shouted before he placed down some pictures. "Seeing it now…even you can see how stupid you acted."

"What does this have to do with me?" Sasuke as Naruto shook his head.

"Like I said, I'm trying to reunite a family. I'm trying to see if the youngest member hasn't become something else." Naruto said, "After seeing that, I know you'll still be as stubborn and prideful as ever; but could you face the past…and tell it what you've managed to accomplish? Could look at yourself…hell, at your parents, and tell them that you killed your brother?" The blonde asked, looking at Sasuke again before he shook his head and let out a sigh. "Sasuke, tell me now…what you say to your mother? What you say to your father?" Naruto asked before the door to the office opened and two cloaked figures walked in, in between them was Itachi. Sasuke merely glared at them before Naruto started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, making Naruto stop at the door.

"To settle some other matters." Naruto said as he turned to face Sasuke and shoved him back. "And you're not leaving this room until you come up with an answer." Sasuke was about to throw a punch but stopped himself. "I'm going to send Amaru in later." Naruto, said, looking at the two figures, "Make sure those two get everything off their chest." Sasuke was about to protest, but a feminine hand on his shoulder made him stop. Taking the sign to leave, Naruto only smiled before he opened the door and left the room.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Refurbished Home¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Any word?" Ryuzetsu asked as she, Fū and Tayuya walked out of Naruto's nearly complete home with platters of various foods and drinks. Tayuya only shook her head as she handed a platter to Gaara and took a seat while everyone else got comfortable.

"I can't sense a thing," Tayuya said before she closed her eyes again for a second. "Nothing."

"You shouldn't signal a seal that far away," Naruto said loudly as he walked up to the group. "I'm sure you've been told this before." Tayuya only nodded before she opened her eyes and let out a long sigh. "When the time comes, I'll tell you." Naruto said before he took a seat next to Fū.

"Where are your parents?" Jiraiya asked, looking around a bit when he saw Minato and Kushina missing.

"In the office sorting out anything they think would be helpful." Naruto said as he took a cup of tea. "They want us to as ready and as stable as we can get before they hand the reins over to me. For now, I'm just going to enjoy the rest until something comes up." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and fell backwards and looked at the sky; everyone else nodded in agreement before they started to talk amongst each other.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Sewers of Kumo¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"You are very persistent!" Yugito said as she slid away from her opponents; across from her were two men, both of them wearing the cloaks of the Akatsuki. Behind them, she saw another pair with the same cloaks fighting her fellow Jinchūriki, Killer Bee. "But, it looks like you've fallen right into my trap," Yugito said before she combusted in a blue flame that pushed her opponents away.

"Summoning the Nibi won't help you in this situation." One of the men said before he looked at his partner. "You take care of her Hidan," the man said as he turned to walk away before he stopped. "And remember that we need her alive!"

"That's a disappointment. I'd love to watch this bitch scream in pain before I offered her to Jashin." Hidan said before he stopped in front of Yugito. Yugito only smiled before she reached behind her and grabbed her ponytail, particularly the handle that Naruto had given her. Channeling some chakra into it, Yugito's smile turned to a grin before she started to glow in a blue haze.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Uzushio (With Naruto)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto immediately snapped up to a sitting position as soon as he felt the slight pull on his mind. Looking around, Naruto didn't waste time before he jumped to his feet and started to leave, Fū following him almost immediately. Everyone else shut up when they saw Naruto move and got up as well when the blonde started to leave. Looking at one another, the group nodded before the other Jinchūriki left to get ready. After about five minutes, everyone returned and looked at Naruto as he closed his eyes.

"Don't bother holding much back. Once we're through, go after the first person you see that's wearing a black cloak with red clouds." Naruto said before he held out his hands and waited for his rest Jinchūriki to join in. As soon as Han and Rōshi grabbed each other's hand, the group of eight disappeared in a flash.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Sewers of Kumo¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Yugito let out a heavy breath as she fell to the ground in a tired heap with her mind in utter shock. Matatabi, the one thing she hoped would turn the tables against her and Bee's opponent, had been beaten and forced to retreat inside her. Bee didn't bother calling out his own Bijū but he did use some of the Hachibi's chakra if only to keep his own two opponents on their feet. She had only been fighting for a few minutes but after summoning Matatabi as well as her own wounds had quickly pushed her to the edge.

"I'll give you credit, you managed to destroy one of my hearts." One of the men said as Yugito fell to her knees. "But in the end, even you knew that this fight wouldn't have turned in your favor. Once we have the Hachibi's Jinchūriki in hand this will be over." Yugito took a moment before she started to laugh a bit. "You finding your own death amusing?"

"No…" Yugito said before she looked up, "…the fact that you'd think I'd make it this easy. Lightning Style: Shadow Clone jutsu!" Yugito said before roughly nine other copies of her appeared. Her opponents did even blink at the sight of the clones before one of them stepped up.

"That really the best you got kitty cat?" The man said, making Yugito growl as the nickname. "Why don't I take those little fingers from you? What do you think Kakuzu?"

"Hidan, this is no time to play around." Kakuzu said, "Just find the real one." The two managed to make it one step before they saw all the clones move their hand towards the hair. Stopping they watched as the clones took out a kunai and cut a small piece of their hair before putting in their mouths.

"Mouse hairball…" Yugito said quietly before the clones all reeled back began to spit into the air. The two Akatsuki members looked up in order to see the technique used, one of them quickly widening his eyes when he saw the multiple mouse-like fireballs disperse into smaller ones; the two wasted no time moving towards Yugito as the fire balls rained down on them. Yugito herself was shocked at seeing the two easily weave through the raining fireballs, quickly dispelling down her clones that were in their way. Crossing her arms, Yugito closed her eyes before she felt a pair of feet connect with her arms before she was sent into a wall, her body giving out as soon as she fell to the ground.

"Hidan, go and help Konan and Kisame." Kakuzu said as he stared down at Yugito, "I'll deal with her." Yugito didn't bother looking up and only waited for herself to lose consciousness. "Like I said before, this fight will not end in your favor." Kakuzu said before he reached down grabbed Yugito's ponytail and lifted her up by it. Raising his fist, Kakuzu took a moment to see Yugito's reaction before he let out a grunt. "This is the end…" Kakuzu said before the sound of wings flapping made him look to his left. As soon as he did, the ex-Taki-nin was sent flying away by a pair of feet to his face.

"You're right, this is the end…" a voice called out making everyone stop and look towards Yugito in order to see Naruto, Jiraiya and the remaining Jinchūriki standing there. "…for one of you at least." At that, the four Akatsuki members tensed before they all moved away and regrouped with one another. "Rōshi, Han, you take the scythe one," Naruto said before the two nodded. "Yagura, Utakata, take fish face." The two nodded in agreement before they shifted around. "Jiraiya, Gaara, go after the lady while Fū and I take on the last one." At that, the group broke up into their pairs before focusing on their target.

"Careful, they're going to try and split us up." Kakuzu said as he looked at them. "I suggest that we pair up again to try and even the odds." The other didn't say anything as they watched Naruto kneel down in front of Yugito and handed something to her before motioning for Bee. Once the Hachibi Jinchūriki joined his partner, the others took a step forward and took a second before all of them charged at once. "Here they come!"

-With Killer Bee and Yugito Nii-

"Yo Nii," Bee said before Yugito looked him, "you call for back-up? 'Cause that what it looks like to me." Bee said before Yugito shook her head.

"For once Bee…shut up." Yugito said before she looked down at the vial in her hand. Reaching for the cork at the top, Yugito only shrugged before she tilted her head back. "Down the hatch!"

-With Naruto and Fū-

"Seeing the headband…you know who this is?" Naruto asked as he and Fū closed in on Kakuzu; Fū gave a quick nod before she and Naruto leapt at the man with their blades at the ready. Kakuzu brought out a pair of kunai and managed to block the two blades in time before he pushed the two back.

"I've heard about him when I was a part of Taki. Kakuzu was a respected shinobi in the village that he was selected for an assassination mission that was meant to target the first Hokage." Fū said as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "As you guess, it didn't go well and Kakuzu was ridiculed by the elders and shamed by the rest of the village. Escaping his imprisonment, Kakuzu murdered the elders and made off with knowledge of the village's most sacred treasure: The Earth Grudge Fear."

"I'm impressed that you know that much." Kakuzu said as he stared down Fū. "That isn't common knowledge for the rest of the village, even more so for someone your age."

"I was a Jinchūriki," Fū said as closed her eyes. "For me, learning how to sneak around was the difference between surviving and dying." Kakuzu only grunted before he got ready to fight again. Naruto took a step forward while Fū continued to watch. "Sometimes…I wonder what it would've been like…if I met you before meeting Naruto." Fū said before Naruto rested into a fighting stance.

"No point the what if's…" Naruto said before he reached behind him and grabbed Fū's hand. "…but the here and now, that's a different story." Nodding in agreement, Fū took a breath before she stepped up as well and readied herself.

"Well then, I'll just end your life here and now." Kakuzu said before he charged forward.

* * *

A/N: Whew, this is a good enough place to stop. Like I said, some of these may seem lackluster but I am in a bit of a lazy streak. Anyway, Next time: the Jinchūriki retaliate.


	45. Weakening the Akatsuki

A/N: Alright, we're back…not at 100% mind you but good enough. This is also a bit longer than usual but that's just I couldn't fit everything in under the word limit.

* * *

_Previously:_

"_No point the what if's…" Naruto said before he reached behind him and grabbed Fū's hand. "…but the here and now, that's a different story." Nodding in agreement, Fū took a breath before she stepped up as well and readied herself._

"_Well then, I'll just end your life here and now." Kakuzu said before he charged forward._

Now:

Naruto and Fū moved the instant they saw Kakuzu twitch. Jumping away from each other, the two immediately ran for Kakuzu and tried to keep the pressure on him as they would take turns attacking the man after the other was finished. Kakuzu managed to keep up with the two as he blocked and defended himself from the two Jinchūrikis' weapons and jutsu that were used.

"For the love of…how can we get through to him?" Naruto asked as he and Fū landed. Kakuzu only narrowed his eyes as Fū continued to look at him, her eyes obviously looking for a weak spot on him.

"I don't know…it looks like no matter what we do, nothing is affecting him." Fū said before she stood up a bit and widened her eyes. "How could I forget though," Fū said as she focused on Kakuzu's back. "He stole Taki's most valued treasure besides the Hero's Water; The Earth Grudge Fear." Hearing Fū say that, Kakuzu got into a more defensive state. "With it…you're practically immortal since your body is just made up of threads now."

"This is hardly something to call immortal," Kakuzu said as he stared Fū down, "It just makes me harder to kill." Fū gave a slight smile at that before she got back into her fighting stance. "You may have the knowledge of killing me but experiencing it is different." Kakuzu said before he ran forward while Naruto and Fū moved at the same pace before the three met and clashed. Naruto wasted no time and pushed himself away from Kakuzu while Fū managed to grip the man's shoulder and flip over him. Reacting quickly, Kakuzu had the masks fall off while he gripped his cloak and tore it off before throwing it at Naruto, temporarily blinding the blonde. "Water Style: Water Wall."

"Wind Style: Spiraling Wind Ball!" Naruto shouted as he lifted a hand to his mouth and created a small ball of wind that shot off at incredible speeds. Once it impacted with the ball of water, Naruto raced forward with his sword at the ready but stopped and moved on instinct as a creature burst through the water and opened its mouth. As soon as it did, a spear of lightning shot out and grazed the blonde before it kept traveling. As soon as Naruto landed, he fell to one knee in pain while Kakuzu appeared from the water.

"It seems your reactions aren't half bad. Not many could avoid that attack…" Kakuzu said before he noticed that Naruto was on one knee, "…mostly." Naruto only grit his teeth before he started to stand up, the pain in his foot being ignored. "I take that back, you do have some resistance, but let's test how much you truly have." Kakuzu said before lifted his hand up and aimed towards Naruto. "Lightning Style: False Darkness." Naruto only watched as the creature opened its mouth again before flash of lightening shot out. Kakuzu only let out a bored sigh as he waited for the dust to settle again, he didn't make his mask use its full power, and looked for what should have been a paralyzed blonde.

"Think that shit's going to work on me?" Naruto called out, making Kakuzu narrow his eyes. As the dust thinned out, it revealed Naruto, still kneeling on the floor with a cocky grin on his face.

'So, he managed to dodge that attack,' Kakuzu thought as he looked at the blonde; he only took a step forward before he heard crackling echo out. Looking around, Kakuzu thought it was only his imagination before he looked at Naruto realized that the blonde had something in his hand. It wasn't until Naruto chuckled before he started to stand up, revealing the electricity surrounding his arm. Immediately seeing that, Kakuzu widened his eyes in shock as the blonde lifted up his arm. 'Impossible! He didn't dodge it…he caught it!'

"Pretty neat, huh?" Naruto said as he looked at his arm. "Just something I picked up from my sister. See, our parents had four of the five main elements, the missing one being earth." Naruto said as he rested into a stance, "While I inherited the wind and water styles as my main focus, my sister had the fire and thunder styles. Thing is, even though we had half the elements, we still had a slight control over the remaining two. With a little practice," Naruto said before he held out his arm that had the electricity. "we were able to catch the other elements."

"You think that will help you?" Kakuzu asked, a part of him now fearful at the blonde's newest trick.

"Yeah, especially since you just lent me a hand in copying you're jutsu." Naruto said before he made a snake hand-sign, "Lightening Style: False Darkness." Reacting in an instant, Kakuzu jumped out of the way before he noticed that Naruto wasn't aiming for him, but rather the lightening mask. Before the man could signal for the mask to move, the spear of lightening pierced it before exploding. Kakuzu let out an angered growl before he looked back at Naruto…immediately noticing that the blonde wasn't there.

'Where is he?' Kakuzu thought as he continued to look around. It wasn't until he felt a shift in the air that he heard Naruto talking to him.

"You're looking in the wrong direction." Kicking the man in the back of the head, Naruto smirked as he quickly cut the man to pieces before kicking him again. The result was the man's body part flying everywhere, only stopping when a barrage of kunai pinned them to the walls.

"You think that this will stop me?" Kakuzu asked as Naruto pinned his head to the wall.

"Not in the slightest, but it should keep you busy for a while." Naruto said before turned to help out the closest fight to him. Looking around, Naruto saw that Gaara and Jiraiya were closest with Fū being just past them, and Yagura and Utakata being just past her. "Well, better go in order." Naruto said, giving Kakuzu's head a playful slap before walking away.

-With Gaara and Jiraiya-

"Paper Shuriken!" Gaara and Jiraiya wasted no time as they bobbed and weaved through barrage of paper projectiles…more like Jiraiya tried to find an opening as he hid behind Gaara and his sand. The Akatsuki woman proved to be a difficult one to deal with since she mainly sent paper projectiles at the two before moving around them in order to gain more distance before repeating the process. Just as they reached a decent distance, the woman jumped into the air, throwing more paper at them in the process. What she didn't expect was for a foot to connect with her chest and send her back to the ground.

"Leave them alone," Naruto said as he landed next to the two.

"Thanks gaki," Jiraiya said as he stepped out from behind Gaara. Naruto only nodded as he readied himself again when he saw the woman start to get up.

"Who is she?" the blonde asked, noticing that Jiriaya shook his head before talking.

"Well gaki, she one of my first students. Her name was Konan and the last time I saw her…she was no taller than you. Her name's Konan and she was with two others." Jiraiya said before he let a smile appear on his face. "but it looks like my student's grown since I last saw her." Naruto took a look at the woman as she finally stood up and glared at the three. "If anything Konan, I have to admit that you've grown into a fine woman." Konan only hn'd before she started to break down into paper.

"This should be ended soon," Gaara said as he raised the sand up to cover the three of them. "Fū's not going to last much longer against her…opponents and the other's might need some help as well." Naruto took a moment to look towards Fū and saw her getting knocked back before focusing on Konan.

"We're going to have to work quickly if we want to take her out." Naruto said before Konan started to barrage the three with more paper shuriken. Naruto quickly ducked back under Gaara's sand and quickly went through a few plans in his mind. "What do you know about her?" Naruto asked, looking at Jiraiya before he closed his eyes for a second.

"Her paper is more than durable; she was able to use it even in the rain in Ame." Jiraiya said as he tried to think of anything else. Naruto quickly nodded at that before he peaked out quickly and threw a few shuriken, taking note that the paper ones tore through them with ease.

"They're definitely strong." Naruto said as Gaara concentrated on the woman. "Do you think fire can be useful?" Naruto asked before Jiraiya jumped out and unleashed fire on the woman. The three were greatly shocked when the Konan formed wings out of paper and blocked the fire with ease before Jiraiya jumped back to safety. "Man she is strong!" Naruto shouted, making Jiraiya let out a sigh.

"Yep, seems Konan definitely grew over the years." The Sennin said before Gaara send out arms of sand, Konan doing the same with paper before the two clashed. Naruto and Jiraiya grew confused at this before the redhead spoke up.

"Naruto! I want you to keep her attention! Jiraiya! See if you can't find a way to stop her from using her paper!" Gaara order before Naruto created some clones. Jiraiya just nodded before the two broke out from behind Gaara and charged towards the woman. Konan immediately saw them and sent out some more paper shuriken as she kept struggling to win against Gaara's sand. The two immediately went through some hand-signs before thrusting out their arms.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" The two shouted, forcing the paper shuriken back, and in the process, pinning Kakuzu's limbs even more. Once the two were close, Naruto and his clones jumped above Konan with a kunai in their hands while Jiraiya was going through some more hand-signs. Thinking quickly, Konan broke off from Gaara and created a pair of wings before flapping them at Naruto, the wind having created a small tornado with paper within it.

"Shikigami Dance!" Konan shouted as the clones were wrapped up in the vortex and torn to shreds by the paper. Naruto was able to avoid the attack by an inch or two but that didn't help much as Konan started to form a spear out of paper and aim it at the falling blonde.

"Needle Jizo!" Jiraiya shouted as Konan threw the spear at Naruto. The man's hair grew at incredible lengths that wrapped around the blonde just in time to block the spear. "Needle Hell!" Konan was caught off-guard by the amount of needle-like hair that shot off from Jiriaya's elongated hair. Thinking quickly, the woman created a shield of paper in protect herself while Gaara started to send out a cloud sand in front of Naruto. Seeing the cloud, Konan send out more paper to extend the shield.

"Sand Drizzle…" Gaara said, lowering his hand. As soon as he did, sand started raining down on the woman as she widened her defense a bit more. While she was doing this, Jiraiya released Naruto from his hair before going through one more set of hand-signs. Using the redhead's distraction, Naruto created a rasengan and ran after Jiraiya, the Sennin having ran past her while Naruto charge right at her and delivered the chakra ball to her stomach.

"Oil Bomb!" Jiraiya shouted as he sent out a large amount of oil from his mouth. Konan, who was sent flying from the rasengan was immediately stopped by the oil and sent into the ground like a wet tissue.

"Think we caught her?" Naruto asked, snapping his head towards Konan when he heard her groan. The woman tried to get up and separate herself into paper; the effect was the same as the paper fell to the floor in a heap almost immediately after they left her body. Naruto took a step forward before he pulled out a tag and placed it on the woman, watching as the seal on it extended all over her and made her go stiff. "That should do the trick." Naruto said as Jiraiya and Gaara walked up to him.

"Well, that's definitely something." Jiraiya said as he looked at Konan. "What should we do with her?"

"You watch her while Gaara and I-" Naruto started before he was cut off.

"You two just don't quit do you!?" Soon after, the three were engulfed in steam.

"…help the others." Naruto finished as he created a wind to clear away the steam. "Gaara, help out Fū, I'm going to help the others." Naruto order before he left, making Gaara sigh before he started to move. Arriving just in time, Gaara yanked Fū back before he set up a large wall of sand.

-With Fū-

"You two just don't quit do you!?" Fū shouted as she evaded another attack from the two creatures. The two creature only looked on before one of them opened their mouth, a fire starting to form while Fū quickly went through some hand-signs. "Water Style: Water Trumpet!" Just as the creature spit out the fire, Fū opened her mouth and unleashed a torrent of water from her mouth just in time to collide with the fire. Steam immediately filled the sewers making Fū growl at the added obstacle she created for herself.

'Chōmei, can you sense anything?' Fū asked as she started to close her eyes.

'**With all the signatures around you, it's hard to pinpoint your opponents."** Chōmei said as Fū let out an annoyed sigh. **"I wish I had Kurama's ability to sense evil intent; I'm sorry."** Chōmei said while Fū only nodded. Opening her eyes, Fū was surprised when one of the creatures burst through the steam and slam itself right into her. Wasting no time getting up, Fū immediately jumped when she felt the increase of heat behind her, watching as a blast of fire covered the area she was in. **"Fū! These creatures, they have no chakra signature!"** Chōmei said making Fū widen her eyes.

"Then how can they use jutsu!?" Fū shouted before the sound of a fire made her look up and see the two creatures standing right next to each other with their mouths opened. Fū could only watch as fire rushed towards her before she was yanked back. Looking around, the mint haired girl grinned at the sight of Gaara, who created a sand wall to block the large fireball.

"Any damage?" Gaara asked, making Fū shake her head before she got up. "Shukaku said that these two have no trace of chakra within them." Fū nodded at that as she tried to come up with a plan. Gaara merely raised his hands before clapping them together. Outside of the now glass wall, Fū saw the sand that crept underneath the two creatures before forming spikes and impaling them to the roof. "Now's the time to end them." Gaara said before Fū nodded and jumped over the wall. As she closed it, Fū pulled out her shortswords and started channeling her chakra into them before impaling the creature's mask.

"Did I get them?" Fū asked before she saw the two struggle for a second, stopping suddenly as their bodies started dissipating and the mask falling to the floor before shattering. Smiling at her victory, Fū looked around for second before she noticed that Yagura and Utakata were in trouble. "Thanks for the help Gaara!" Fū said before she created her wings and flew towards the two.

-With Rōshi and Han-

"This is getting boring," Han said, crossing his arms as he watched Rōshi kick Hidan away. Since the battle started, the two had been toying with the foul-mouthed man; Rōshi would easily evade his attacks while Han's armor blocked his scythe entirely, allowing the two to knock the man around without any real consequence.

"**Coming from you…that's not saying much."** A voice said as Han let out a sigh. **"Still those two are having more fun than they should be. We should probably end this soon."** The voice said before Han nodded in agreement and uncrossed his arms.

"Rōshi! Let's hurry up and end this!" Han shouted, making Rōshi turn to him and nod before he moved out of Hidan's scythe.

"Let's finish this!" Rōshi shouted as he ran towards Hidan, his arms igniting into fire as molten rock formed around them. Hidan didn't get a chance to move before he was met with a molten to his stomach that sent him flying backwards. Rōshi didn't let up in his assault as he chased after Hidan and began to pummel him, the man's clothes burning with each hit he received. "Monkey Flame Release!" Rōshi shouted before he opened his mouth and blew out a stream of green flames.

By the time Hidan was visible again, he was in nothing but his underwear, but even that was barely enough to cover his modesty. The man didn't get to retort or say anything though before he was slammed into the ground by Han. Letting out a sigh, Han had just bent down before he started punching Hidan further into the about a minute or two, Han stopped and got to his feet before Rōshi stepped up and went through a few hand-signs. Leaning over, Rōshi let out a flow of lava fall into the man shaped hole until it was full.

"Let's get him out of there." Rōshi said before Han nodded and gripped the cooled lava and yanked it from the ground. The impromptu art was impressive to say the least with the mold Han made being more of an extra skin of cooled lava around Hidan. Leaning the now burned man against the wall, the two tuned him out as they started talking with one another. "Looks like we can't kill him normally. Even Gokū's lava release wasn't enough."

"Guys need some help?" Naruto asked as he slid to a stop next to Han. The two only shrugged at the blonde, moving a bit to let him see their work. "You killed him already?" Naruto asked before Hidan snapped his head up and started shouting profanities at the three.

"No matter how much we beat him around; he just doesn't stay down." Rōshi said, making Naruto enter a thinking pose for a minute.

"So he can't be killed normally?" The two ex-Iwa-nin nodded before Naruto tilted his head a bit. "So how about we let him die naturally?" At that, Han and Rōshi grew confused, even more when Naruto pulled out a small jar filled with oil. Walking up to Hidan, Naruto chopped his throat to get him to open his mouth before shoving the bottle into his mouth and empting it. Once he was done, Naruto took a step back and crossed his arms, ignoring Hidan as he started shouting at him more than Tayuya used to.

"What was that supposed to-" Rōshi started before he noticed Hidan's features change, his face adapting a more frog like appearance. Naruto smiled at that, waving at Hidan as the man suddenly started to turn to stone, eventually leaving nothing but an angry toad statue that was buried in cooled lava. Rōshi and Han would've commented on what happened but the blinding light behind them made them stop.

-With Yagura and Utakata-

"What's the matter? Scared?" Kisame taunted as he started unwrap more of the Samehada, "Don't worry, I'll only take enough chakra to leave you breathing!" Yagura narrowed his eyes as he lifted his staff up and started twirling it in his hands before resting in a fighting stance. "I'll start with you Mizukage-sama!" Kisame said before he and Yagura clashed weapons, Kisame started smiling like a mad man before he felt a force hit his back. Losing his focus, Kisame was sent back by Yagura.

"You two need some help?" Fū asked as she hovered over the two and looked at Kisame. The swordsman glared at Fū as he readied the Samehada again for this new threat.

"That sword is a hinderance," Utakata said as he touched his side and winced in pain. "We need to get it out of his hands." Fū smiled as she cracked her knuckles before the three of them ran towards Kisame at once. The man grinned as he prepped himself; however, he didn't expect Fū to stop and clap her hand together, nor now blinding dust that she was breathing out. Covering his eyes, Kisame let out a growl before he felt something wrap around him and lift him off the ground. Before the blue swordsman knew it, his head impacted the ground, causing him to release the Samehada due to being incapacitated.

"Now's your chance!" Fū shouted. Yagura didn't waste time and immediately used his staff to grab the sword and pulled it towards him as Utakata kept his hold on Kisame. Landing next to him, Fū brought out some gauze began to rapidly wrap the sword up again, gritting her teeth a bit as the sword tried to pierce the thing fabric in order to get free. Giving it a hard punch, Fū started wrap the blade up even faster before holding it up in order to Yagura to place a sealing tag on it.

"We're done Utakata!" Yagura shotued, causing Utakata to let go of Kisame. Kisame said nothing as he got up and grabbed his head, before his hands going through a large amount of hand-signs.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" Kisame shouted while Utakata created some bubbles. Once the two jutsu collided, Kisame jumped over them in order to get his sword back, right into Yagura's way. Using his staff, Yagura managed to land a barrage of hits on Kisame before he gathered water into his hands and slammed it into the swordsman, knocking back to the ground.

"Water Style: Water Palm Wave!" Sending the swordsman crashing into the ground, the two Jinchūriki grew confused and surprised when another Akatsuki member formed from the ground and grabbed Kisame before pulling him into the ground. "Where'd they go?!" Yagura shouted as he continued to look around while Utakata closed his eyes and started to concentrate a bit.

"I don't sense anything. It's possible that the two managed to escape." The Rokubi Jinchūriki said as Yagura eased up a bit. "It seems that everyone else finished up, so we can join them." At that, Yagura nodded before he walked over to Jiraiya and took a seat.

"Well, looks like you two are finally done." Jiraiya joked as everyone else joined him. Naruto looked around the sewers to check the damaged before he looked at the ceiling. Noticing a small crack, Naruto pulled Fū away, causing everyone else to move, just in time for the Raikage and his bodyguards to fall through the roof.

"Looks like we're not done yet." Naruto mumbled as the Raikage looked at all of them with an angry expression on his face. "This is going to take a while."

* * *

A/N: And there we have it. To be frank, I think I actually think I did decently on this chapter despite fighting scenes not being my strength. Next time may hopefully end the Part 2 of this story and we can move on to 'Part 3'.


	46. End of Part 2

A/N: I've got nothing to say here.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Raikage's Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out a tired sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ceiling; in front of him stood an anger Raikage and two shocked Jinchūriki. It had been roughly an hour since the group had finished off their fight with the Akatsuki and saved Yugito and Killer Bee.

"You want to repeat that to me again?" A asked as he glared at Naruto. The blonde gave the man an extremely bored look before shaking his head.

"You really must be getting old if things have to be repeated to you." Naruto commented before shrugging. "In any case, I'm taking both Yugito and Bee with me in order to protect them." Naruto said before the Raikage slammed his fist onto his desk and stood up.

"And what makes you think that I'm just going to let you take them?" A asked as Naruto grinned at the man.

"Nothing really. Besides that, how are you going to protect them when the Akatsuki send more after them?" Naruto asked.

"I'll have my strongest shinobi protecting them at all costs! And I'll make sure that no one will get close to them!" A said as Naruto shook his head.

"So your idea is treat them like their priceless artifacts rather than people?" Naruto countered, "For a someone, who I heard, treats Jinchūriki as more than objects that's a huge one eighty you're pulling."

"You don't know what measure to take!" A shouted in retaliation. "Jinchūriki are what keep the nations in balance!"

"And all of them, except for two, standing right behind me!" Naruto shouted, "Do you see them within their villages? Do you see them keeping the balances throughout the nations?" The Raikage continued to glare at Naruto as the blonde took a step forwards. "Believe me, where I'm going…no one will find us. No one not the Akatsuki, not the Daimyo and especially not the Kage; not unless I want them to find us." Naruto said make the Raikage explode into electricity.

"So you're just going to go into hiding?" A asked, "Disrupt the balance in the nations!" Naruto nodded at that before he took a step back.

"That's better than making targets!" Naruto said, "You may treat them like they're not objects, but that doesn't mean you're displaying them as one. I know what I'm doing seems stupid! I know that it could end badly! But I also know that they'll be safe! If anything I've already disrupted the balance of the nations! Suna, Kiri, Konoha, Iwa…the Jinchūriki that were aligned to them are right here in your office! They are standing here by choice! Not by force, but with a promise of a different life!"

"So you're leading them on with a promise?" A asked, "A promise you think you can fulfil?"

"Not a promise I think I can fulfil…a promise I _know_ I can fulfil." Naruto said.

"You're too naïve about the world to lead anyone," The Raikage said, making Naruto grit his teeth. "You don't know what it's like to lead. What you have to suffer through. What you have to lose in order to keep moving forward! And those behind you are too foolish to put their lives and trust in you." Naruto said nothing as he took another step back, his head hanging low before he began to chuckle.

"You're just obsessed with power aren't you?" Naruto asked, "Obsessed with showing others that you're better than them." A growled Naruto as he continued to back away. "Well then, Raikage…" Naruto said bowed, "…let's see how long you last 'til that power you have corrupts you." Naruto said. As soon as he grabbed onto Fū's shoulder, Yugito and Bee moved, both reaching out towards the blonde the group disappeared in a flash of light. When the Raikage was able to see again, he let out a furious shout at seeing both Bee and Yugito gone.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Uzushio¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out a light sigh as felt the world around him change. In his hand, he felt Fū tense before he opened his eyes and saw Yugito and Bee both on the floor in front of him. Raising an eyebrow, Naruto lifted up the leg the two were grabbing on before nudging them. Seeing them look up, Naruto squatted down closer before tilting his head.

"Didn't think you'd try to leave." Naruto said, making the two look at him before getting to their feet. "After what the Raikage said, I figured that you would've listened to him and stayed in Kumo."

"Well, like he said," Yugito said before she stretched a bit, "there's a balance between the nations. If we're the only know Jinchūriki, then, like you said, that'll just make us targets. There's no doubt that the other villages might attack Kumo in order to get us." Naruto just laughed, before shaking his head.

"That? I was just bullshitting the Raikage." Naruto said, "The Mizukage exiled Yagura and Utakata was already considered rouge. Gaara basically passed on the Kazekage position just to follow me and from what I heard, Taki could care less about what happened to Fū." Naruto said, before he raised a hand to his chin. "Iwa would be the only problem since Han, Rōshi and the Tsuchikage's granddaughter basically went rouge and Konoha has no right since they kicked me out of their forces."

"Then, that means…" Yugito said as Naruto shrugged.

"…you two basically went rouge." Naruto said, as the other started to separate. "Really, me taking you was really meant to protect you from the Akatsuki. If possible, make you feel welcomed and free from your treatment, but you weren't treated like the rest of us. If anything…I just restored the 'balance' in the nations since no major village has any Jinchūriki." Naruto said, making air quotes around balance. Yugito and Bee both gawked at Naruto as he finished explaining before looking at one another.

"So there's no point in being here?" Bee asked, making Naruto shrug.

"Aside from hiding you two from the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked before shaking his head. "If you want though, I can send you back. I did tag the Raikage's office before I left." Naruto said as he held out his hand. Yugito and Bee looked at one another before taking a step back from Naruto, surprising the blonde. "So, you want tour of the place?" Naruto before he walked past the two remaining Jinchūriki. Naruto smiled when he heard two extra rustles in the grass as he walked back to the village.

-One Week Later-

Naruto let out a long breath as he continued to relax in the setting sun. The past week had been eventful, Yugito and Bee were greeted into the village with smiles and such before given a place to live. Aside from that, Naruto had to heard of Itachi and Sasuke's scuffle that destroyed a house and how the village was almost ready to be inhabited. The blonde also explained his plan of how he wanted to lead the village as well as what he planned to do in order for Uzushio to make its mark on the world.

"In a few years…this place will one the greatest villages." Naruto said before the sound of rustling clothes made him grin a bit. "Well, this is interesting. Here to kill me?" Naruto asked as he kept his eyes closed. Cracking an eye, Naruto chuckled at seeing Sasuke take a seat next him, staring at the view before them. "I take that's a no?" Naruto joked before opening his eyes up all the way. Sasuke stared at the blonde for a moment before returning his gaze back to the sunset.

"I have the rights." Sasuke said, making Naruto chuckle again. Sasuke let a smirk appear on his face before the two went silent again, this time the two both let out a long breath as they watched the sun. "Why?" Sasuke asked, making Naruto look at the Uchiha. "Why did you go through all that trouble? Just me make me see how stupid I've been."

"Believe me, the first choice I thought of, was to just kill you, Orochimaru and his little lackey." Naruto said, making Sasuke look at him. "After I was kicked out of the Shinobi Corps. back in Konoha, I was lost for a while. I mean I made a promise to Sakura…to bring you back. I made a promise to Iruka to grow up the strongest shinobi and a promise to the Sandaime to become Hokage." Naruto said, "After my discharge, I lost sight of that. Those promises…they just faded away. And after a while, I practically forgot about them."

"How does this fit into what you did?" Sasuke asked, making Naruto grin.

"Well, when I was a part of the rebellion in Kiri, I found out who my parents were." Naruto said, making Sasuke raise an eyebrow. "During the war, one of the main promises I made to myself and Fū…was to create a family. To be there for her while she's there for me. After our little confrontation back in Kusa…Itachi came to me and asked me to kill him." Naruto said, surprising Sasuke. "I immediately denied that, knowing how pissed you would've become if I did that. But after that…it made me realize how alone you and Itachi were. How you two were living without someone to lean on for support."

"I would've found someone." Sasuke stated before Naruto shook his head.

"And how fucked up would you've been by then?" Naruto asked, "I went to Konoha after that…and somethings came up that I had to deal with. After that, I found something that gave me a chance to stop you and Itachi from killing the entire Uchiha line."

"My parents." Sasuke said, growing confused when Naruto shook his head.

"No, the shrine that was in your clan's district." Naruto said, making Sasuke look at him in surprise. "After a few seal, I found a tablet and some notes." Naruto said, "Looks like someone found out or already knew and tried to decipher the tablet after you left. When I read the notes, I noticed how much the person mentioned the Sharingan, the Mangekyō and something called the Rinnegan before realizing that those things are what's need to decode it." Naruto said before Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"So how did you-"

"-Kakashi." Naruto cut in before he smiled again. "Always there for his students when he can be. Either way, I learned about your clan's 'Curse of Hatred' and realized how you destined to get yourself killed if you followed it." Naruto said, "And besides how much you truly value love and friendship, it also told me of how your clan flips a whole one eighty when their precious people are lost."

"So you brought back some of my clan just make me stop." Sasuke concluded before Naruto shook his head again.

"Not in the slightest." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. "Remember that scroll we snagged from you a while back? Well, it belonged to the Uzumaki and had some valuable information and a few…'godly' jutsu on it." Naruto said before he looked back at the village and stopped his parents talking to Sasuke's. "I needed one of them to bring my parents back, but I didn't trust myself to do it first try. So, using a Sharingan that I…repossessed from a not so crippled man, I brought back Shisui."

"You killed another Uchiha?" Sasuke asked in a dark tone.

"Fuck no. He was anything but Uchiha, just a man who took the other's eyes after they died." Naruto said, calming Sasuke's anger. "After I brought back the others, things kind of fell into place." Naruto said. Sasuke continued to stare at the blonde for a few minutes before looking at the sun as it finally set. "I figured, well, that you deserved something else other than that hatred you carried."

"So you tried to ease my mind." Sasuke said, making Naruto nod before the two started getting up. "As much as I hate to say it…thanks." Sasuke said as Naruto gave him a thumbs up. "You were right, the scariest thing about revenge is not what it turns you into. It's when you finally get your revenge and turn around; and after I turned around, I saw how stupid I was."

"Don't sweat it," Naruto said before he started to turn around and walk away. After a few steps, the blonde stopped and raised his hands, "By the way, there's something important that I wanna talk you about tomorrow. Bring the others to the tower around lunch." Naruto before he continued to walk. Sasuke raised a hand at the retreating blonde before he smiled again and started walking back to the place he and his clan members were given in order to sleep.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Naruto's Office (The Next Morning)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out another relaxing sigh as he leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes; it was only nine in the morning so many people were sleeping in. His parents decided to let him have a feel for the room before things started to get complicated and work started to pour in. The room was nice, it had the same feel as any other Kage office with the exception of a few more chairs, some bookshelves, a picture or two and a carpet that made the barren room feel welcoming. Taking another breath, Naruto opened his eyes when he heard the door open.

"We late?" Jiraiya called out, making Naruto chuckle before he motioned the man to come in and take a seat. Jiraiya obliged before he reached behind the door and led Konan through the door and placed her in a chair. Naruto stared at the woman for a good minute before he crossed his hand together.

"You know why you're here?" The blonde asked, making the woman 'hmph'.

"If you're looking for information on the Akatsuki, you're better off killing me." Konan said, glaring at the blonde before he shrugged.

"While that is tempting," Naruto said before he leaned back again, "I don't think it's a good idea to relative student. Besides, I always wanted to meet the people who inspired Ero-sennin here to write one of my favorite books." Naruto said, ignoring Jiraiya's glare in favor of Konan's surprised face. "I figured he must have given you one, but you can read mine." Naruto said pulling out a book that had the title, 'Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'. Konan looked at the book with some confusion before looking at Naruto. "We'll talk again after you've read that alright?"

"And if I don't?" Konan asked.

"Well, you're just going to be under watch since we have to jails here, yet. So you'll just be under house arrest until you read it and are ready to talk." Naruto said before he looked at Jiriaya. "You two can leave." Naruto said before JIraiya nodded and brought Konan to her feet, grabbing the book and stuffing it in her hands. Naruto only smiled at the two and waved before he saw the door close and the room was filled with silence again. That silence was broken however when the blonde heard the door opening again.

"Hope we're not disturbing anything." A voice called out, making Naruto smiled as Fū and the remaining Jinchūriki poured into the room.

"What can I do for you guys?" Naruto asked as he sat up straight.

"Nothing really, just taking a look around the place since construction's almost complete." Yugito said with the others nodding to some degree. "Other than that, we're here to hear about your plans for the village." Naruto tilted his head at that before he nodded at the group and crossed his arms.

"Well, the idea sounds simple; but I know it's not going to be." Naruto said as the other took a step forward. "How would each of you like to run a part of the village?" Naruto asked, getting the remaining Jinchurikis' attention. Naruto only laughed at them before he settled down and started telling them his idea.

-Nearly Three Hours Later-

"And that's what we're agreeing on?" Naruto asked as he looked around his desk, his fellow Jinchūriki nodding in agreement. "Alright, then Gaara, Rōshi and Fū will primarily be in charge of the residential aspects of the village. You three are to decide on the newest building and expansions to the village." Naruto said as the three nodded. "Meanwhile Yugito, Han and myself will be in charge of the military aspect; meaning that we're in charge of what to teach in the academy." Yugito and Han both nodded at that before smiling. "And Yagura, Utakata and Killer Bee are in charge of the market aspect, mean you three are managing our imports and exports."

"Being a Kage, I know a thing or two." Yagura said, making Naruto nod. "If not, I'm certain that Shizune or Mabui can help us." Naruto nodded again, having learned of Yagura and Bee's relationship with the two women.

"Well, now that that's sorted out," Naruto said before he looked at the clock, "I have someone else to talk with." At that everyone grew confused before a knock on the door was heard. "Come in," Naruto said as he and the other's watched the door open to reveal Sasuke and the remaining Uchiha enter the room. "Did you hear anything?" Naruto questioned, making the Uchiha confused.

"We're we supposed to?" Sasuke asked before Naruto shook his head.

"Alright, we'll continue this later." Naruto said, making Fū and the others nod before they got up from their chairs. Fū gave Naruto a quick kiss before leaving with others as the last of the Uchiha Clan took their seats. "So, how are things between you guys?" Naruto asked.

"There's still a fracture, but we're managing." Fugaku said, the other nodding in agreement.

"Good, at least you're working together." Naruto said before he crossed his fingers again, "But, I'll get straight to the point. The reason I called you here is ask all of you about the future of the Uchiha."

"What do mean?" Sasuke asked, noticing the older Uchiha nodding.

"I mean, where are you guys going to go? It's a little obvious that you can't exactly stay here." Naruto said, looking at all of them. "Don't get me wrong, I think it would great if you stayed but-"

"-But with Uzushio being the home of Uzumaki, it would feel like we're invading on your ancestor's land." Kagami said, making Naruto nod.

"I'm not kicking you out, but I do want to know if you had a destination. A place where you can rebuild the Uchiha Clan." Naruto said, causing the other's the shake their head.

"What about Oto?" Sasuke said, making Naruto snap his head at him. The others, minus Itachi, grew confused about Oto but decided to keep their mouths shut. "It doesn't exactly have a leader anymore so it's not out looking for any Uchiha."

"But it is expansive." Naruto said, remembering all the different underground facilities that he raided. "Add to that, most of them were destroyed after I raided them. It's not the most appealing place-"

"But it's option. We go to the main facility, take control and Oto is ours." Sasuke said as Naruto continued to look at him. "It would also help with giving us a place to stay, since most won't associate with Oto after what Orochimaru did with the place."

"And therein lies your next problem, you'll be making yourself an enemy to nearly everyone who knows of Oto." Naruto said, "There has to be another place you can use."

"There is Sora-Ku." Mikoto said, making everyone look at here. "The clan use to store munitions there didn't they Fugaku?" At that, the man nodded while the others started think. "That's another option, we could clear some of the building away for reinforce them and create a village." Miokto said before he held a hand to her chin. "I wonder if Nekobaa is still running that supplies shop."

"In either case, I hope you guys make a decision." Naruto said before he stood up. "When you've decided, you can come back and tell me alright?" At that, the Uchiha nodded before, one by one, they shook Naruto hand and left the office. Once Naruto was alone, he let out a breath before sitting down again and let a smile appear on his face. Turning to look out the windows behind him, Naruto marveled at the sight and crossed his arms before closing his eyes. "Someday, this village will be big news."

* * *

A/N: And this marks the end of Part 2. The next chapter should be 'Part 3' and will be set roughly 4-5 years later, when Naruto is 19 or 20 years old. Next time: Another time skip and what happened in that time. See ya next week.


	47. 4 Years Later

A/N: This is the start of 'Part 3'.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Uzushio¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Naruto-sama, your wife is here to see you." A voice said through an intercom, making the blonde smile as he set down his pen.

"Thank you Katsu-san, you can let her in." Naruto said as he turned around in his chair and looked through the windows. Looking over the village of the now rebuilt ruins of Uzushio, the ninth co-leader of the village took in a long breath as he watched the sun set. Over the past 8 years since he left Konoha, the short blonde was now a man, one who created a large web of connections throughout the Elemental nations. As Naruto looked over the village, he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist.

"And how's my husband doing?" a voice asked as the two arms started roaming over Naruto's body. Doing a complete 360, Naruto chuckled as he caught his wife in his arms and faced them both out the window.

"You know…it usually works if you're in _my_ arms Fū-chan." Naruto said before he placed a chin on his wife's head. Fū let a smiled appear on her face as she leaned against Naruto and enjoyed the silence they had. "Shouldn't you be with Mitsude?" Naruto asked, noticing that their daughter wasn't with Fū. Taking look at his wife, Naruto felt proud that he married such a beautiful woman. Her hair had been cut short, the back having flared out while her bangs were still long, both of which had on small ornaments near her eyes. Instead of the revealing kimono she used to wear, Fū now donned a white qipao dress, at various times either with or without short sleeves, that had orange or green highlights.

"I left her with your parents." Fū said, getting out of Naruto's grasp, in the process snapping the blonde back to reality. "I came here to tell you that everyone's waiting for you. It's getting late and you're still not done."

"You know that it's not a good idea to leave work unfinished." Naruto said softly before he got a light punch in the arm.

"You know as well as I do that you can just make a clone." Fū said with a knowing smirk. Naruto raised his hands in defeat before he formed a cross and created two clones to finish up the last of the papers. As he was doing this, Fū smiled softly as she looked over her husband's features.

While he still looked the same when it came to his facial features, the blonde had let his hair grow out to its original length, with the exception of his right-sided bangs that just starting to cover his eye. The blonde also wore a white headband with the Kanji for 'nine' written on its metal plate, similar to her own except for the Kanji. Other than that, the blonde wore simple clothes consisting of a white longsleeve, dark-blue pants and his regular sandals. Another addition to the blonde's wardrobe was the crimson hooded coat that was resting against the back of his chair. Feeling her husband's arm around her waist, Fū snapped back into reality before Naruto could notice.

"Tell anyone who comes by that I went home." Naruto said, making the clones nod before they went back to work.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Naruto and Fū's Home¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

As Naruto and Fu walked up to the building, they were greeted by Naruto's parents, Kushina and Minato. The two didn't seemed to have aged much since they've been brought back to life, mainly due to the fact that process had slowed their aging.

"There you two are!" Kushina called out as soon as she saw them, crossing her arms as she tapped her foot. Naruto gave her a sheepish smile before walking up and giving Kushina a hug, nodding to Minato as the man backed up a bit.

"Sorry, work kinda piled up and I was trying to clear it away." Naruto said before he was met with a smack to the head, courtesy of Kushina's ladle. Kushina gave her son a hard look before she eventually smiled and returned Naruto's hug.

"Your father had the same problem when he started his job as Hokage." Kushina said, letting go of Naruto before turning to look at Minato. "You should think of your family first, then worry about the village." Naruto only nodded as Fū gave Kushina and Minato hug and walked into the house.

"Where's Tayuya?" Naruto asked, not feeling any signatures beside his own, Fū's, his daughter's and his parent's.

"Oh, she went to get Gaara. He's having the same problem you're having it seems." Kushina said before she went back to cutting up some vegetables while Naruto nodded at that before he started head upstairs. His house wasn't something he liked to brag about, but it was more than spacious in his opinion.

"I'm going to take a shower and get changed." Naruto called out before he closed the door to his room.

-One Hour Later-

Walking back downstairs, Naruto was greeted to seeing Fu sleeping with their daughter on the couch. Mitsude looked just like her mother, having mint-green hair and tanned skin while her eyes were the same color as his with two whisker marks on each side of her face. Despite only being two years old, the little girl was more than a handful whenever she was awake, at times she would literally bounce off the walls and ceilings. Taking a seat next to his family, Naruto wrapped an arm around Fū before letting out a relaxed sigh.

"You two look so comfy," a voice said softly, making Naruto look up to see Gaara and Tayuya taking a seat right across from him. "Think we're be like that?" Tayuya as Gaara rested a hand on her stomach.

"Provided that our child isn't as energetic? I believe so," Gaara said before Tayuya playfully slapped his arm. Naruto only chuckled at the two as he took in their appearance. The two didn't really change too much over the four years. Through, Gaara's hair seemed to have lost it spikiness and was more combed, giving him a high status look compared to the others. His attire didn't change too much either, the main difference being the trench coat that he wore over his shirt.

Tayuya's main difference was the fact that her hair was as long at their mother's, the end having reached just her calves while her bangs were tied in strings. Because she was having a child, Tayuya had been wearing dresses and such in order to not put any stress on her stomach. Though she did have some clothes that she had gotten from temple the two had met after Naruto's discharge; the two sharing a moment of silence when they heard that Chiriku had died from an attack by Hidan and Kakuzu.

"So…" Naruto started, getting the redheads' attention, "…when am I going to be an uncle?" Naruto asked, making Gaara and Tayuya look at one another.

"Another month or so." Tayuya said, remembering how giddy she got when Shizune told her due date. Naruto gave her a thumbs, looking towards the door when the doorbell rang.

"Naruto, could you get that? I think it's the others." Kushina called out. Naruto slowly unwrapped himself from Fū before he stood up and walked towards the door. Upon opening it, he was greeted to the sight of Utakata and Ayame making out in front of him. The two hadn't changed much, the only noticeable change was that Ayame was usually sporting a kimono like her husband while Utakata looked like he did four years ago, minus the high ponytail. Naruto coughed catching the attention of the two who blushed in embarrassment.

"There's a reason you two have a home of your own you know." Naruto said making them blush even more. Motioning for the two to come in, Naruto didn't get a chance to close the door before a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Ooh Naruto! It's nice to see you again! How are your kids doing? Are you treating Fū right?" The voice asked, ignoring Naruto's desperate struggles for air.

"Dear, could let him go? He obviously need air." Another voice said, allowing Naruto to get free and fall to the floor. As soon as Naruto was able to breath normally, he looked back and was greeted to the sight of the Terumi family which consisted of Mei Terumi, Rōshi Terumi, and their only son Kilik Terumi, the baby having only been three months old. Naruto was actually surprised when Mei took a liking to Rōshi and married him before the two brought news of a Kilik. The two didn't seem to change their attire much, Mei's outfit had its color's changed to closely match Rōshi's.

"Hey you guys, come on in. Everyone's in the living room right now." Naruto said as he got to his feet and gave Mei a proper hug. The Terumi family nodded and moved past the blonde as the doorbell rang again. Walking to the door, Naruto smiled at who was at the door. "Evening Yugito, Bee, Yagura, Han." Looking behind them, Naruto smiled at the four that were behind the initial four. "Anko, Mabui, Shizune, Hana." Naruto finished, making the four women nod in response.

Killer Bee, already having a previous affair, asked Mabui to marry him about two months after they all settled in Uzushio, to which she happily accepted. While Ryūzetsu had a hard time accepting Bee at first, she and the Bee managed to bond with one another. Roughly a year later, Mabui had another daughter, who she named Faye. Aside from that, Bee seemed to adopt the Raikage's style and forgone a shirt in exchange for a Gi with torn sleeves while Mabui had taken Fū's clothes from their teenage years, albeit they were enlarged a bit and changed colors.

Yagura actually took Shizune as his wife, much to her surprise and just recently, the two announced their expectancy of a son. Yagura had kept his style the same, though Shizune had taken a liking to them and wore something similar in appearance.

Yugito, following Yugao and Kagura, had taken Anko to be her wife. While it was shocking news, since no one expected it, everyone wholeheartedly supported the two in their decision. Yugito, like Yagura, kept her style the same, only having armor plates added to her shoulders, legs and chest. Anko still had her overcoat, but her mesh shirt was changed so that the mesh only covered her shoulders while the rest was replaced with a purple tight fitting tank-top and her skirt had a pair of capris underneath them. Currently the two were looking into adopting a child since they couldn't make one themselves.

Han had also taken on Hana as his wife, though the two had only been married for about five months now. Han had taken the chance to rid himself of his armor, taking off most of it with the exception of his shoulders, forearms, and shins. Hana followed his example to an extent, adding armor to her shins and shoulder with some thin chainmail underneath her clothes. And while Naruto didn't like gossip, he did pick up on a rumor that the two were considering whether they wanted to have a child of their own.

"Come on in, everyone else's waiting for the dinner to finish up." Naruto said as he opened the door all the way and let the group of eight into his living room. Once they were inside, Naruto took a seat next to Fū and watched as Mitsude played with Faye while the other watched in amusement.

"Alright you guys, dinner's ready!" Kushina called out, making everyone cheer before they headed towards the kitchen.

-Two Hours Later-

"You two want some more?" Naruto offered as he held up a small bottle. Gaara and Han held up their saucers, in silent approval before Naruto the two more of his homemade wine. To the left of the two, Yugito was currently rolling around on the couch as she tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in. "You know that I have a guest bedroom right?" Naruto asked, only getting a groan from the woman. It was roughly around ten at night, meaning that the others had left to their own homes, the remaining four being the only ones awake at the moment.

"The silence is appealing isn't it?" Han said, making the Naruto and Gaara nod. As the three took in the silence, a knock at Naruto's door made them tense a bit. After another three knocks, Naruto got up and walked to his door before he pulled out his katana and readied himself.

**"I know you're awake."** A voice called out, making Naruto release a sigh before he lowered his katana and opened the door. In the doorway stood what was basically a mirror image of him, is not a bit taller; the copy having longer hair that was red as well as an elongated face with deeper whisker marks and more slanted eyes; another change was the combat suit the copy wore. Next to the mirror image was another man, this one looking like Gaara except for the large amount of markings that covered their skin as well as the rather psychotic face he had on, this one wearing what seemed to me monk robes that were beige in color.

"The party ended an hour ago," Naruto said before he opened the door all the way and walked away. The copy of the blonde and redhead followed him as well as two more, both of them female; the shorter of the two looked like Yugito with blue fire markings and mismatched irises and a one-piece battle suit while the taller woman had was seemed to be wearing pieces of armor from Han as well as a similar Gi.

**"Don't act stupid, you know we can't exactly sleep when the moon's out like this."** Naruto's copy said as Naruto himself took a seat.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to tell me twice Kurama." Naruto said, leaning back in his chair as the four new guest took their own seats. "Since you're here…how about a drink?" Naruto asked, sitting up with his wine bottle. Seeing Kurama shake his head Naruto offered the bottle to the others. "Shukaku? Matatabi? Kokuō? There's more than enough." Naruto said before Matatabi held out a saucer.

**"Don't mind if I do."** The Nibi said as Naruto poured her a serving. Next to her, the Gobi also held out a saucer while the Ichibi shook his head with disgust.

**"How you two can drink something like that is revolting."** The two women smiled at one another before downing their saucers. **"Ugh!"**

**"Come now Shukaku. Even you can't deny the sensation that fills you when you drink this."** The Nibi said, letting out a purr before she fell into a chair. The three former Jinchūriki all shared a look with one another before chuckling.

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay here for the night." Naruto said before he, Gaara and Han all stood up. "Oh! Matatabi, can you put Yugito in one of the guest rooms?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from the Nibi. "See you guys in the morning." Gaara and Han waved back before the sound of a door closing reached Naruto's ears. Going up to his and Fū's room, Naruto quickly took off most of his gear before lying next to his wife and wrapping a hand around her waist.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Naruto's Office (Next Morning)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"It's mornings like this that I enjoy," Naruto said, as he stretched out in his chair.

"I will admit, it does looks comfortable" A voice said, making Naruto sit up to see Konan walking towards him. Behind her stood Konohamaru, who was holding a hairpin out of Hanabi's reach as she tried to jump for it. Naruto quickly coughed into his hands to get their attention and chuckled as the two fumbled a bit before standing at attention.

"Got something for me?" Naruto asked, looking back at Konan before she walked up and placed an scroll in front of Naruto, on the scroll was the symbol for Tetsu no Kuni. It was more than a surprise that it only took one night for the woman to change side, forgoing her Akatsuki cloak in exchange for an Uzushio headband. Taking Naruto's advice, Konan read Jiraiya's book before coming to the realization that the Akatsuki had it wrong; immediately ridding herself of the piercings she had in order to stop their leader from finding her or Uzushio. The next morning, Konan pledged herself to helping Uzushio grow and promptly took over Jiraiya's spy network, eventually moving in with the man and even helping him write a new book series.

"I planned on giving this to you yesterday, but you weren't here." Konan said, taking a step back as Naruto unrolled the scroll.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I'd like to inform you of the upcoming Five Kage meeting that the Raikage had called for. The five Kage have agreed to meet here in two weeks, but I wish for you, and your fellow 'Jinchūriki', to attend this meeting as well. I know that you intend to stay hidden, but you can view this as your big reveal. Should you accept, I will be seeing you soon._

_Mifune_

Looking up, Naruto only nodded as he rolled up the scroll and placed it just off to his right.

"Looks like we've been invited to special event." Naruto said before he picked up his pen and started writing, "Konan, can you tell the others that I want to talk to them?" Konan nodded at that before she turned to leave, only stopping when Naruto spoke up again, "Hanabi, why don't you go with her?"Konan turned back in order to see Hanabi walking up to her. Once the two left, Naruto took his time to look at Konohamaru and smile, making the 15 years a bit nervous.

"Hey can you tell me-" Konohamaru asked before he was cut off by Naruto.

"Have you come up with an answer for my question?" Naruto asked, making Konohmaru turn red. "It's a yes or no."

"NO! Of course it's no!" Konohamaru shouted, his face red from embarrassment and anger.

"Hanabi was more than accepting when I asked her." Naruto said as he stamped a paper.

"T-that's because she knows what to do in a clan!" Konohamaru shouted as Naruto let out a sigh.

"You don't have to know what do to in a clan in order to grow it." Naruto said, looking up at Konohamaru.

"W-what would her dad say if he found out you were making a Hyūga clan here!?" Konohamaru asked, running out things to say.

"Her father was the one who suggested it." Naruto revealed, "I had Konan visit Konoha and ask around as well as update a few clan-heads. Your uncle seemed pleased and eager for you to start, your aunt and cousin were happy too."

"Aunt and cousin?" Konohamaru asked.

"Kurenai and Mirai?" Naruto said, reminding the teen. "In any case, I'll let your uncle know your answer. I'm sure he'll understand." Naruto said as he looked down at his paper work, in his head though, he was counting down from five. As soon as he hit one...

"Hold on." Konohamaru said, before he let out heavy sigh. "Tell uncle Asuma...tell him that I'm waiting for that special person." Konoharmaru said, smiling when Naruto nodded at him. Smiling back, motioned for Konohamaru to leave, something the Sarutobi did with a smile. Just he opened the door, he and Naruto were greeted to the sight of the remaining 'Jinchūriki' falling in. Getting up quickly, all of them coughed a bit into their hands before they walked in, all the while never losing the embarrassment of being caught.

"So what's this about a Kage meeting?" Han asked, not wanting to dwell on what happened.

"Nothing too important. Just an invitation for us." Naruto said, leaning back in his chair as everyone else looked at him. "The five Kage are going to convene for a summit in two weeks and we've been invited to watch the proceedings." Naruto said as the others started to look at one another. After a minute of silence, a new voice spoke up,

**"You humans and your insignificant matters."** Looking up, Naruto raised an eyebrow at seeing Kurama hanging from the ceiling. With him were the remaining Jinchūriki's altered clones, AKA the Bijū themselves. While some of them looked like their Jinchūriki with the exception of a few added and missing features, they were practically copies of them. The only main difference was Kokuō and Chōmei, the former having made herself to look like a female Han while the latter, despite the initial male voice, kept Fū's look and voice.

"Nice to see you're all listening in." Naruto said, watching as all the Bijū dropped to the floor.

**"Hard not to notice that the others gone."** Matatabi said as she leaned against the wall. **"As for your predicament, I'd say go. Even if they demand the Jinchūriki back; One, they would get nothing since me and the other Bijū are 'free' and Two, all of you are protected by Diplomatic Immunity. Should they go to war, they'd be dealing with Kiri, Suna, Koyuki's forces as well as Oto's and Nadeshiko Village; that's not even mentioning us or any of you."** Everyone nodded at that as Naruto let out a sigh.

"We're not going there to start a war. We've just invited to watch the preceding of the Summit that's it." Naruto said, "If we get the chance, maybe we can get Iwa, Konoha or Kumo to join this year's Tournament." Naruto said, before he started to get up. "Not all of us have to be there, but if you want to come; just get packed a for a day or two." Naruto said, the getting everyone else to nod before they started to leave.

'Please don't let this decision bite me in the ass.' Naruto thought as he closed the door to his office.

* * *

A/N: Alright, sorry for the late update, this one kinda slipped my mind. Ignoring that, next time: Visiting Sasuke and going to Tatsu no Kuni.

P.S. All the costumes were mainly created by me in Soul Caliber 4 when I was bored. The Bijū who weren't mentioned are wearing what the originals wore in 'Part 2' with the exception of Chōmei, who looks like Fū with long hair and dressed like Xianghua's defult while Fū is wearing her alternate.


	48. The Kage Summit

A/N: Hello there, let's continue with the next chapter.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Sasuke's Office (Two Weeks Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"It's nice to see that this place didn't change too much," Naruto said as he walked around the office he was directed at. In the room were a few bookshelves with some interesting books as well as some photos and awards all address to Sasuke.

"I'd prefer that you let my subordinates dust that off," A voice called out, making Naruto look towards the door in order to see Sasuke walk in. The man changed drastically over the years and it showed; Sasuke now wore a black coat with an indigo, long sleeved, collared shirt, which had a grey vest over it. He also wore black pants, a purple belt, and dark blue finger-less glove. His hair also seemed to lose its spikiness like Gaara and was now long enough to completely cover his left eye. "You may break it."

"Still as humorous as last time." Naruto said as he returned the picture back to the shelf. "I'm surprised that Tamaki hasn't beaten that attitude out of you."

"Unlike you, I don't find it right to argue with my wife." Sasuke said as he took off his coat and put it on the back of his chair. "I respect her in that regard."

"No, you're just too whipped to retaliate." Naruto said, smiling at seeing Sasuke glare at him. "Let me guess, she threaten you with the 'sleep on the couch' point?" Naruto added, chuckling when he saw Sasuke gain a red tint to his face and his glare was shifted elsewhere. "You know it's healthy to fight in a relationship? Keeps the balance of power in between the two of you stable."

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked, wanting to change the subject quickly. Despite his demeanor, the Uchiha wasn't so open about his relationship unlike the rest of his family. Naruto only added to that since he would keep Mikoto updated on his everyone's marriage in Uzushio.

"I just came to check in and see if you found out anything on our friend Kabuto." Naruto said, raising an eyebrow when Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Nothing, just like the last time you came by. And there's likely not going to be anything the next time you come by." Sasuke said, as he looked at Naruto. "What confuses me is how he's been able to elude the both of us for three years now." Naruto nodded at that as he looked around again, his posture showing Sasuke that he was thinking.

"I'm not too sure myself, Konan had his trail for a good while before he just disappeared." Naruto said, before he shook his head.

"As long as he out there, Oto's still not free of Orochimaru." Sasuke said, resting her head on his hands. "And I have a feeling that he's going to come out of hiding soon." Naruto nodded at that before he let out a heavy breath.

"Well, if you still got nothing, then I guess I'll be heading out." Naruto said, moving to grab his duffle back from the floor. Once Sasuke saw that, his interest picked up.

"Where are you going?" The Uchiha asked.

"Tetsu no Kuni. Yagura, Bee, Gaara, Rōshi and I were invited to the Kage Summit." Naruto said, shifting the bag a bit. "It'll only be a day or two…I hope." Naruto said as he turned around.

"Why don't I come?" Sasuke asked, "If anything, it might set Oto on a good path for a truce with the other nations." Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke before he thought it over for a second.

"Yagura's going to kill me…" the blonde muttered before he nodded, "Fine, but no Sharingan. Yagura will flip out when he sees that; and if he does, I'm going to beat your ass down." Naruto warned, making Sasuke nod before he picked up his jacket. "You have ten minutes to get your stuff." Naruto said, moving out of the way as Sasuke raced past him.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Tetsu No Kuni (15 Minutes Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Ten Minutes, I said TEN MINUTES!" Naruto shouted as he and Sasuke appeared in a frozen field. "It shouldn't be too hard to pack for two days in ten minutes!"

"Well excuse me for telling my family where I would be for the next two days!" Sasuke said, butting heads with Naruto. "I don't have the power to appear out of nowhere whenever I want!"

"**Will the two of you both SHUT UP!?"** A third voice shouted, sending the two flying into a mound of snow. Once they popped their heads out, they were greeted to the sight of Kurama standing in front of them with his arms crossed. **"Human problems…"** The Bijū said before he turned to walk away. Naruto and Sasuke both glared at the man before the broke free of the snow.

"Nice of you to join us." Gaara said before he and the others turned to leave. Once Naruto and Sasuke caught up with the others, the walk was mostly quiet with the exception of Naruto and Sasuke's small talk.

"So why aren't the others with you?" Sasuke asked as the group reached a fork in the paths.

"Simple, the six of us are the only one who know how to talk without starting a war." Naruto said, getting a nod from the others before they took the right path. "As much as I love Fū, she has a tendency to want to show off. Han and Utakata weren't the best at talking and don't get me started on Yugito." Sasuke was about to answer but a samurai interrupted their conversation.

"Halt! What business do you have here?" The Samurai asked before Naruto raised his hands and walked forward.

"You don't need to cause a fuss, alright? Mifune invited us; Here." Naruto said, pulling out the scroll he had. The Samurai looked at it carefully for a few minutes before he handed the scroll back to Naruto.

"Am I to assume that these six are with you?" The Samurai asked. Naruto turned around to his group before he looked back and shrugged, causing the guard to let out an audible sigh. "Alright, follow me. And don't touch anything." The Samurai said as Naruto lowered his hands and nodded.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Waiting Room¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Wait here," The samurai said as he opened the door to a fairly large room, "Someone will inform Mifune about your arrival." Naruto said no time getting settled in, instantly jumping over the side of a couch and landing on it with his legs crossed. Everyone else sweat-dropped at the blonde's action before they entered the room and set their bags down. The Samurai merely shook his head before he closed the door, leaving the group to their own devices.

"You know it's considered rude to act like that in a foreign country?" Sasuke asked, shaking his head when Naruto didn't listen to him.

"Mifune is considered a good friend to him." Gaara said, as he took a seat at a desk, "Naruto considers this a getaway home if anything."

"Mifune won't mind." Naruto said as he flipped another page. "He is the one who invited us in the first place. I think he knows what to expect from any of us when he does that." At that, Naruto's fellow clan-heads nodded. Sasuke took his time to look at the six Uzushio residents before he let out a long sigh and shook his head.

"So why is the Kage Summit being held here?" The Uchiha asked, taking seat next to Naruto.

"Iron Country was the only country in the Elemental Countries that has a long-standing policy in not to interfere in the other country's affairs." Naruto said, "Given its neutrality, the country's the best choice to host the Kage Summit."

"Despite being a Samurai, Mifune often plays host and mediator." Yagura said. "It's because of him that we've worked out a supply trade of Uzushio to here." Just as Sasuke was about to ask another question, the door opened, revealing Mifune along with two other Samurai. Upon seeing the Veteran Samurai, Naruto sat up and waved before motioning for him to sit.

"Good you're here, now you probably tell us who's going to be here." Naruto said as Mifune took a seat.

"It's is nice to see you as well Naruto-kun," Mifune said with a slight smile, his head nodding to the others in the room. "I see that you didn't bring your wife."

"We were invited to watch, not start a war." Naruto said, making Mifune chuckle. "In any case, I thought that this would be a good time to see if Uzushio's little tournament could grow."

"Well, unless there's been a change in the Kages thing should be as they have been. Mei Terumi, Onoki of Both Scales, Kakashi Hatake, A and Temari are all going to be in attendance." Mifune said, making Naruto nod before he leaned back. Onoki

"Well, this might get a little interesting." Naruto said, raising Mifune's interest. "You'll see." Naruto said before brought out bottle of his famous wine.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Meeting Room (The Next Day)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Within a fairly large room, 5 people were currently sitting in the curved desks, their body guards right behind them, while one man stood in the center of them all. This man was Mifune, the famed samurai who was called to act as a mediator. To Mifune's left, going clockwise, sat Mei Terumi who was followed by Kakashi Hatake, Ōnoki of both Scales, Temari and lastly, A.

"For those of you who do not know who I am," Mifune began, "I am Mifune, Leader of Iron Country, and General of the Samurai forces here. On behalf of the people of Iron Country, I welcome you to my home. I will be acting as mediator for this meeting of the Lages." He turned to A. "Raikage-dono, you have called for this meeting so I'll hand the floor to you." A nodded at that before he stood and walked to the center of the group while Mifune backed off.

"Thank you, General," A said. Clearing his throat, the man began to speak. "Fellow Kages...as you may now know, four years ago the threat of the Akatsuki had been put on the back burner. However, in recent event, it seems that there is a new threat on the rise. A threat that had started to destabilize the fragile balance of the Elemental Countries, reetering them on the edge of destruction." A said, noticing both Temari and Mei's narrowed eyes. Kakashi, on his part, was confuse while Ōnoki seemed uninterested.

"Explain yourself Raikage." Temari said, watching as A nodded and motioned for one of his bodyguards to come forward. As soon as he did, he placed down what seemed to be model of the nations.

"I am talking of the Uzumaki who has taken all of our Jinchūriki." A said, as he placed a yellow play piece on the model. "Four years ago, the boy set out on a mission; a mission to talk each Jinchūriki and have them join his side as he traveled throughout the nations. It has been four years since his success and since them no one has seen hide nor hair of him." A said, before Temari let out a sigh and started to stand.

"If this is what we've been called here for, I'm going leave." The blonde said as grabbed her fan and motioned for her bodyguards to follow. Almost immediately, Mei join her and stood up as well before putting on her Kage hat.

"I'm in agreement with the Kazekage, that boy has done nothing wrong." Mei said, smiling a bit when she saw A face turn red.

"So I'm can assume that the two of you know where the boy is currently?" A said, making Temari stop before she turned around, her fan opening in the process. The bodyguards immediately sprang into action, each of them jumping in front of the Kage with a tensed posture.

"With all due respect Raikage," Temari said as she lowered her head a bit, "I'd prefer that you do not insult my brother-in-law's home." At that, A, Ōnoki and Kakashi raised an eyebrow in surprise or shock. "Naruto hadn't broken any laws, and had made his intentions clear. He planned on providing a safe place for the Jinchūriki to hide away from Akatsuki. Whether they joined him or not was up to them, leaving free of any crimes."

"Indeed," Onoki said, getting everyone's attention, "Despite the fact that the boy had left with both Han and Rōshi in his group, he made no effort in forcing them to join."

"And you don't hold any anger towards him?" Kakashi asked, his interesting having grown immensely since the start of the meeting. "There had been reports that you had fought him with Akatsuki at you side four years ago. Surely you must be resentful of him because of that."

"As any Kage would, however, from my intel; it seems that he was considered a free agent." Ōnoki said before he leveled a stare and Kakashi, "This having to do with his discharge from your forces correct?" At that, Kakashi nodded, his one eye closed in regret.

"Indeed, but that doesn't mean he's planning to attack." Kakashi said as he looked at A. "If there was a form of ill will, it would be directed towards Konoha for what we had done to him."

"In any event," Mei said, "Naruto-kun is not a threat to any of us. Whether he attacks us or not is uncertain yes, but there is no substantial evidence of it happening anytime soon. And if he were to fight any of us, then there would certainly be blood bath." A took this time to glare at Mei, something the Mizukage returned in kind.

"Your right, if I had fought him, he wouldn't last a minute," A said. "Jinchūriki at his side or not, the boy is nothing compare the power of Kage. A fight with him would only prove his weakness against any of us." A said, having focused his eyes on Temari. "Even if he was invited here, I'm more than confident that he wouldn't show." At this, Mifune cleared his throat, getting the attention of the five Kage. His silent glare told them to stand down, something they all did.

"Keep running your mouth off," a voice called out making everyone look towards the doorway before gasping, "and you just might get a little bit of trouble your way." At the doorway stood Naruto, behind him were the remainder of his group. Taking a few step forward, Naruto was stopped by Temari, who had walked up to him in order to get a hug before she moved on to Gaara; beside her, Mei was doing the same with Rōshi with an added kiss at the end.

"What are you guys going here?" Temari asked, the others in the room having the same question.

"Mifune invited us," Naruto said, giving a nod to samurai as he walked up to Temari's desk. "Most times proceedings like this don't last long so me and a few of my colleague decided to see if we can talk to Mifune. Anyone want some wine?" Naruto asked, after a brief silence. Everyone grew surprised at his question as the blonde looked at the only hooded companion, the man only nodding before he pulled out a bottle and handed it to Naruto. Almost immediately Temari and Mei seemed to have hearts in their eyes as they accepted a saucer from Naruto, Ōnoki and Kakashi coming over to have a shot while A stayed put.

"We are getting off subject here," Mifune said, getting Naruto to nod before he motioned for the Summit to continue.

"There is still the matter of the Jinchūriki." A said, now aiming his glare at the carefree blonde. "Do you deny that you have all of the Jinchuuriki in your possession?"

"No," Naruto said. "With the exception of Gaara here and my own wife, I admit that I retrieved the Jinchūriki, and offered them a home." Naruto said, holding up his hand in order to continue. "But this wasn't the original plan. In fact, I planned on going into hiding by myself; however, I met a few people to travel with before heading to Kiri. Among them were my wife, the Nanabi's Jinchūriki as well two people who were considered enemies to Konoha." Naruto said, "It was only after Kiri's civil war that I thought of finding the other Jinchūriki."

"And by doing so, you disrupted the balance of the nations." A cut in, showing his teeth as Naruto shook his head.

"Actually, by taking the Jinchūriki out of the picture, the playing field of the Elemental Countries has been reset." Naruto said, looking at A. "No on the nations had a Jinchūriki and I never asked them to fight for me, but at my side. That was only if they wanted to do so, the other option was staying with their village or leaving entirely." Naruto said. "But, since I'm guessing that this Summit is about me…I'm more than willing to let anyone I took go back home. You wouldn't mind right Bee?" Naruto asked, directing everyone towards the man.

"I don't see what good it would do. Seeing as Hachibi and Nibi are no longer in me or Yugito Nii." Bee rapped out, making everyone sweat-drop a bit.

"What do you mean that the Hachibi is no longer inside of you?" A asked, refocusing his glare at Naruto. "What have you done to them!"

"To Bee and Yugito?" Naruto asked, "Nothing. To the Bijū that resided inside of them? I let them go free."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted, making Naruto cover his ears.

"You dare mess with the seals of the Beasts!?" A asked as he started to emit electricity. Immediately after that, he left his desk and charged right for Naruto. "You released the very beasts that could destroy the nations with no regard! You put the very world in danger you little-!" A would've continued but his was silenced by the Kurama, who's hood fell off revealing his ears, the Bijū having step in front of Naruto and caught A's hand in his own.

"**Be careful who you provoke Human."** Kurama said, looking A straight in the eye. **"It's people like you that I despise the most. And the boy is no push over, ask his father and the Uchiha over there."** Kurama said, making everyone notice Sasuke. Their attention was drawn back to A and Kurama when the former let out a grunt from being punched in the stomach; their sights on Kurama as his 9 tails started to manifest. **"If you wish to go to war…I'm sure I can convince blonde and the others to oblige."**

"Take is easy," Naruto finally said, putting a hand on Kurama's shoulder. "We didn't come here to start a war alright? We're invited guests. Acting like this isn't going to do much." Naruto said before he started walking away.

"Oh. I almost forgot," Naruto said, looking at Kurama. The Bijū took two steps away before he turned around and threw out four scrolls to Kakashi, Mei, Temari and Ōnoki.

"What's this?" Onoki asked, looking at the scroll in his hands.

"Uzushio will be holding a tournament in a month," Naruto said, shocking Kakashi, Ōnoki and A. "You can consider that scroll your invitation to the tournament. Read it over, think about what event your village is going to participate in, and activate the seal for someone to come by and explain the rules of the events. I can tell you that you will have three hundred bottles of that wine you just drank delivered to them should your village win." Naruto said before he started walking away.

"And where is my invitation?" A asked, making Naruto stop.

"Considering your thoughts of starting a war…I don't think you need one." Naruto said before he disappeared in a flash and appeared behind A. "But if you declare war on Uzushio, be out of anger or not, nothing will protect you against the forces you'll face." Everyone except for Mifune and Kurama stiffened up at Naruto's sharp and cold tone, wondering how the blonde would retaliate if he was in a war. Unknown to them, another person was watching the entire event, their Sharingan spinning at a rapid pace as the area around them distorted a bit leaving nothing if someone were to look there.

* * *

A/N: And there we have it, the premise of the next few chapters. Next time: Konoha after 4 Years and Konan's return to Ame.


	49. Konoha - 4 Years Later

A/N: Uh…I don't what to say here. I'm drawing a blank right now so let's just get this over with shall we?

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha (Kakashi's Office)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Welcome back. The summit turnout alright?" Kakashi looked up to see one Shikamaru Nara looking at him with a clipboard in his hand and small smile on his face.

"*Sigh* You won't believe me if I told you. Anything happen while I was away?"

"Nothing really. A few people moved into the village but other than that, nothing out of the ordinary." Kakashi let out a relieved sigh as he took a seat in the chair he was given two years ago. Looking up, Kakashi saw Shikamaru looking at him with an expecting look before Kakashi let out another sigh, "Let me rest for the day and I'll tell you tomorrow." Kakashi said, making Shikamaru nod before he started to leave the office.

"Well, since you're back, I'm going out with the guys." Kakashi only raised a hand before he the doors to his office closed. Once the audible click told him the door was closed, Kakashi let out a heavy sigh before leaning back in his chair.

"I've only been here for half a year and it's already taking a toll on me." Kakashi said before he sat up in his chair. Tsunade had resigned from her position as Hokage as soon as she found a potential candidate, meaning as soon as Sakura had become Jōnin, the man was picked to lead the village. Retiring to a small home near the edge of the village, Tsunade still kept her position as head of the hospital until Ino proved that she could take over since Sakura had taken the path of the ANBU. Aside from that, the village had finally managed to recover from their dilemma that sprouted from the invasion and Naruto's discharge.

Shaking his head, Kakashi immediately reached behind him to pull out the scroll that he got from Naruto. As soon as he looked at it, the man started to remember his talk with his former students before heading back to Konoha.

_҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Flashback (Naruto's Room)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉_

"_Come in!" A voice called out before Kakashi gripped the handle of the door and slowly opened. Once it was opened, everyone inside stopped moving in order to look at the new arrival Naruto and Sasuke particularly fovused on the one-eyed man. "Kakashi? What are you doing here?"_

"_I uh…I…wanted to talk." Kakashi said, looking at the two, "Maybe even catch up." At that, Naruto and Sauske both looked at one another, both raising an eyebrow before they started to walk towards the door._

"_Can you guys finish up?" Naruto asked, getting around of nods before he closed the door and walked past Kakashi and Sasuke. After a few minutes of silence, the three entered the room where the meeting had taken place just a few hours before. When Naruto and Sasuke had turned around, they were surprised when Kakashi had walked up to them then hugged the two of them. "You alright?" Naruto asked, making Kakashi stop and take a step backwards._

"_Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were real." Kakashi said, making Sasuke smile a bit while Naruto chuckled. "I have to say, you two definitely grew since the last time I saw you." Kakashi said, making Naruto and Sasuke nod._

"_Well, leading a village does that kind of thing to you." Naruto said, making Sasuke nod while Kakashi nodded only to focus on Sasuke._

"_You're leading a village?" Sasuke took a moment to look at Kakashi before nodding. "Which one?"_

"_Oto." Sasuke said, making Kakashi widen his eyes. "After I killed Orochimaru, I faced off with my brother before Naruto interfered and made me open my eyes. Soon after, I went back to Oto and kicked Kabuto out before scavenging what I could and rebuilding it."_

"_So, I'm guessing you two are swamped with work right?" Kakashi joked, growing wide-eyed when the two shook their heads. "H-how-"_

"_I'm not the sole leader of the village. In fact, I only do about one-ninths of the total paperwork." Naruto said before he jabbed a thumb at Sasuke, "He uses his Sharingan to increase his reflexes and to it faster." Kakashi widened his eye when he heard how the two seemed to finish their paperwork so easily. "At to that, most of the tiny problems are handed to the shinobi while meetings are held every month to check in and manage the shops."_

"_Even I suspect that you've used Shadow Clones in order to divide up work." Sasuke added in, making Kakashi's mind shut down for a second. Once it came back on Kakashi let a tear slide down before he started laughing a bit._

"_Well, it seems that you both surpassed me." Kakashi said while the other nodded. "Naruto, about this tournament." Kakashi said, stopping when Naruto held up a hand._

"_Just read that as soon as you get back." Naruto said, "If you're going to attend, it might be better to only let someone Chūnin or higher enter." Sasuke seemed to nod at that before he walked up to Kakashi with an envelope._

"_Here," Sasuke said, getting a raised eyebrow from Kakashi when he took it. "When you get back, give that to Sakura." Kakashi looked won at the envelope before he nodded and pocketed it._

"_Well, we should get going." Naruto said, placing a hand on Kakashi's shoulder before he and Sasuke started walking past Kakashi. Kakashi just took in a deep breath before he left the room as well._

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Flashback End¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Focusing back on the present, Kakashi looked at the scroll for a second time before he started open it and read it.

_Greetings Kage,_

_ It is my pleasure to invite your village to Uzushio's Bijū tournament that will be happening in two months. Within this scroll are three seals; within the first seal are the participation forms, I suggest that you do not let anyone lower than Chūnin participate in this event. The second seal is a list of the tournaments that are to be held as well as their rewards. The final seal is a contact seal which, when activated, will summon a representative from Uzushio who will explain the rules, concepts and requirements needed to participate. Once they are done, they will return to Uzushio and come back two weeks before the tournament begins in order to collect everyone who is participating._

_I hope to see you and your shinobi participate._

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Unrolling the scroll even more, Kakashi saw the three seals that were mention and placed his hand over the second one. With a quick puff of smoke, the man scanned over the papers that were laying in front of him.

_Bijū Tournament_

_Care to test your strength against others? Want to prove to others that you are one of the strongest in the Elemental Nations? Then show your strength at the Bijū Tournament._

_Join us for the exciting fight that will test many people's true strength against those from other nations._

_Sign up today and join us the week of October 10th._

_Rewards:_

_1st Place: 15,000,000 Ryo or Access to 4 S-Ranked Jutsu and 1 Kinjutsu._

_2nd Place: 10,000,000 Ryo or Access to 5 S-Ranked._

_3rd Place: 5,000,000 Ryo or Access to 1 S-ranked Jutsu and 4 A-Ranked Jutsu_

_Note: Standard issue rewards for Singles Tournament; Others may be higher. _

_Other Tournaments are team based and will be awarded accordingly._

Kakashi widened his eyes as he continued to read the rest of the tournaments, mainly the ranks they were based on, from D to S-Rank tournaments. As soon as he read the rest, Kakashi slammed his hands on the table and called for his secretary.

"Get me enough copies to spread this all over the village." Kakashi said, shoving the papers into the secretary's arms before rushing her out the door.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Village Streets¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

As Shikamaru walked out of the Hokage Tower, his mind drifted to how things had changed over the last four years. The time since Naruto last visit four years ago had been fine for the village. Despite the problems and set back due to the Sky Shinobi's attack, the village was more than grew from it. The building that were lost were replaced as well as reinforced. Even though the village lost a good deal of allies with Naruto, they were able to make some more such as those from the Cresent Islands.

While the Nara would've dwelled on it a bit longer, he noticed that he was at his destination, Chōji's restaurant. Shikamaru's long-time friend had opened the place up only last year but it far outclassed anything else in the village, even the more prestigious eateries. As soon as he entered the restaurant, Shikamaru looked around for a certain booth, stopping when he saw a noticeable blonde with her hand in their air to signal him of her location.

"Hope I'm not too late to the party." Shikamaru said as he closed in on the booth. Everyone looked at him with smiles all around before they shook their heads.

"Take a seat Nara. Most of us had just gotten here as well." Shikamaru didn't need to be told twice before he took a seat next to Ino, the blonde giving him a nod that was happily returned. Looking around, Shikamaru remembered the changed the group had gone through since the last time they've seen Naruto. Ino, despite her control, was now one of Tsunade's trusted doctors; her chakra control only outclassed by Sakura's. Ino's style had changed to a more shinobi appropriate attire: Her shirt was switched out for a short purple Kimono that had that Yamanaka Clan symbol on the back, her skirt changed to basic capris and her mesh armor was gone.

Next to the Yamanaka was her fiancé, the last member of the disbanded ROOT, Sai. While the man was more than socially awkward at first, he had learned to blend in with the group, acting more as a replacement for Sasuke since he looked like the man. However, he had changed, having learned many things from the remaining group before he had asked Ino to marry him just recently. His attire was nothing important, the only notable piece was his long-sleeved button-up coat with red lines on the chest.

Right after the two was Kiba, the Inuzuka looking just as feral as he his mother. If the Nara was honest, he liked the way Kiba looked; this attire was practically the same with a change from long-sleeved coats to no-sleeved ones. His hair had become tamer, having a wavy look to it now while his chin now had a goatee growing on it. His canines did grow a bit but the man was nothing but loyal to his friends and family, which made many surprised to hear that he was still single. The man definitely earned the title of Jōnin, his skills and leadership making him one of the best teachers for a group of Genin.

Next to Kiba was Hinata, the woman looking as stunning as ever. Her clothes had become less revealing, something she took up as soon as she had become an ANBU. She now wore a dark blue full body suit with forearm and leg guards as well as a custom ANBU vest. With her skills suited for espionage and assassinations, her mask was designed with a nearly invisible lavender color, showing everyone who saw it that they just close enough to die. Aside from her deadly skills, the woman was more than prepared to lead the Hyūga, but made it clear that she was not taking the position until either her father passed on or she was married.

Chatting with the Hyūga was Sakura, the sole remainder of the original Team 7. The pink-haired girl hadn't changed her style too much compared to everyone else. Her short hair had grown out a bit, reaching her shoulders now as it was formed into a high pony tail. Like Hinata, the apprentice of Tsunade had reached the rank of ANBU her attire showing it with the standard ANBU pants and sandals. Her mask had mixture of blue and orange in honor of her teammates. while her armor showed that her specialization in assault.

"Ah sorry about the wait, this place never seems to empty." A voice called out, making Shikamaru look to his left and see his long-time friend Chōji. The Akimichi was practically the same as he had been four years ago, both in image and personality. The main difference was his attire was now more of that of a civilian, an apron over his clothes with the words, 'Tip the Cook' on it.

"Hey Chōji, how have things been doing?" Shikamaru asked, getting everyone else's attention on the man. Chōji only let out a sigh as he placed a plate of meat down and smiled.

"Not too bad. The wife's happy and my leg's fine." Chōji said, making everyone lower their head a bit. The Akimichi having lost his right leg on a mission and now had a prosthetic. "Hey guys, don't worry about it. It's nothing." Chōji said, knowing how the others got whenever he mentioned his leg. To be honest, he was happy, it was hard to walk at first, he adapted well enough to move around; he did miss being a shinobi, but with his wife and shop, things were more than okay.

"Still, if I was just a bit faster…" Ino said, lowering her head a bit more. She immediately looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Chōji smiling at her.

"Ino, I said it was fine. You guys really need to learn to drop things." Chōji said, "I'm pretty sure that if Naruto was here, he'd keep on smiling and tell me keep going, never leaving my side when I did." At that, everyone smiled a bit. The memory of the blonde making them all remember his never back down attitude. "Now, if you're done moping, eat up." Everyone nodded at that, before they reached out and started to cook the meat they were given. There was one thought that came to mind for all of them.

'How was Naruto and his group doing?'

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hokage's Office (Next Morning)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Kakashi rested against back of his chair as he looked over the village for the umpteenth time in the past hour. Looking over the rewards from the scroll, the man was a bit torn on how to announce this to the village. The prize for winning Naruto's tournament was definitely something that would catch their attention, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't be all sunshine and rainbows.

"Something's on your mind." A voice said, making Kakashi look up to see Shikamaru looking at him. "You have that calculative look on you again."

"It's nothing," Kakashi said, shaking his head when Shikamaru rose an eyebrow. Letting out a sigh, Kakashi reached for the tournament scroll and tossed it to the Nara.

"What's this?"

"Just…read it." Kakashi said, confusing Shikamaru even more before he unrolled it. After a few minutes, Kakashi heard one of the seal going off and saw Shikamaru looking at the flyer. As soon as he saw Shikamaru's jaw drop, Kakashi knew that the Nara was done reading. "So?"

"Assuming that this is true; we should summon the representative." Shikamaru said as he rolled up the scroll and handed it back to Kakashi. "Hopefully, they can explain this more clearly before you tell the village." Kakashi took a second before he nodded and unrolled the scroll before placing it on the ground. Counting to three, the Rokudaime activated the last seal and took a step back before the room was fill with smoke.

"Ah geez! How Naruto goes through this is crazy!" a voice asked.

"He's had practice. It likely doesn't faze him anymore." Another said before the smoke cleared away. Both Kakashi and Shikamaru widen their eyes at who stood before them.

"K-konohamaru? Hanabi?" At that, the two looked up and smiled.

"Well hey! I'm guessing you called?" Konohamaru asked, watching as the two slowly nodded their head.

"So you filled out the participation forms?" At that, the two shook their heads before Shikamaru coughed into his hands.

"Well, the reason why we called you here is simple: we want a clearer explanation on the rules and such." The Nara said, making Konohamaru nod.

"Well, then you might have to gather anyone you think might participate." Konohamaru said, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Is that meeting hall still in use?" Kakashi nodded at that before Konohamaru saluted and started walking away. "Then gather up every shinobi and meet us there." Kakashi didn't get to say a word before the two left.

"Well?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Kakashi as the man let out a sigh.

"Gather every shinobi Chūnin or higher and tell them to gather in the meeting hall. Those that are on a mission will be told as soon as they are finish their missions." Kakashi said, making the Nara nod before he left the room.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Meeting Hall {10 Minutes Later}¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Kakashi looked over the shinobi that were present, watching them as they discussed the reason for the sudden gathering. Clearing his throat, Kakashi set in front of the gathered shinobi, catching their attention in an instant.

"Now, you all might be wondering why I've called you here correct?" Kakashi asked, getting a few murmurs from the crowd. "Well that reason is simple, the reason you are all gathered here…is to sign up for a tournament." Kakashi said making everyone in the room either sweat-drop or shake their heads. "Now I know what you're thinking, but this is not just any tournament. This tournament was issued to us by Uzushio, more specifically, by Naruto Uzumaki himself." Kakashi said, catching everyone's attention. Taking a step back, Kakashi motion for Konohamaru and Hanabi to step up, the latter having on a blindfold in order to hid her eyes; she was supposed to be dead after all.

"This tournament is something else." The Sarutobi said, making everyone focus on him. "Have you ever asked yourself, who is the strongest? Who is the most cunning? Who is the very definition of Shinobi?" When some of the people started to murmur again, Konohamaru turned to Hanabi and let her take the spotlight.

"The tournament will not happen for another two months, but preparations are being made as we speak. Your Kage has taken the precaution of summoning us in order to explain all the rules to you. As such we'll start with reward." Hanabi said before she pulled out a scroll and unsealed it, showing everyone a large pile of money. "What you see is 5 million ryo, this is the prize for third place with first being triple this amount. Or you could instead be taught a small number of high-ranked jutsu in order to fit your style." Hanabi said, shaking her head at the many people who were practically drooling at the prize.

"Now that you've all seen the rewards, you'll need to sign up for the tournament." Konohamaru said, as he stepped forward and pulled out a paper. "All of you are allowed to join, but keep in mind that you will not be the only village to join. There will be thousands fighting against you, think carefully about entering." Everyone seemed to sober up a bit before a few of them bowed their heads.

"As you sign up, you must also sign this waver." Hanabi shouted, as she pulled out another piece of paper and handed it to Kakashi. "You're Kage will alert you of where to go in two months so that we can explain the rules in further detail." Turning around, Hanabi had Kakashi lower a bit so she could speak into his ear. "Have anyone participation report to the Chūnin Finals Arena." Kakashi nodded at that before he watched the two leave.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Amegakure¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Within the rain washed village was stood a woman, who had blue hair and a paper flower in her hair along with another man, this one with long white hair and a scroll on his back. Before the two stood the village that they were assigned to investigate, both of them having a connection feeling an unease in the air.

"Konan…" The man said, making Konan look at him, "…are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course Jiraiya-sensei." Konan responded before she closed her eyes and lowered her head a bit. "I have to see him again, if only to find closure." Jiraiya placed a hand on Konan's shoulder before he let out a long sigh.

"Let's hope that things go smoothly." Jiraiya said, making Konan nod. "If anything, I'll contact Minato and have us out of there in no time." Konan nodded again before she lifted her head and two started to walk forward.

* * *

A/N: I'm still drawing a blank. Either way, next time: Konan and Jiraiya's encounter in Ame as well as the Raikage's newest alliance.


	50. Revisiting Ame

A/N: Alright, I'm back. Let's uh…Let's continue with this story.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Ame¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

As the rain poured over them, Konan and Jiraiya kept moving, intent on getting out of the rain as soon as possible. Coming to the closest building, the two managed to squeeze into it's small overhead at the entrance as they looked around. Konan put up her hood in order to hide herself, knowing that many would know her just on her appearance alone.

"So, this place hasn't changed since I left all those years ago." Jiraiya commented, looking at Konan while she only nodded. "Where are headed?"

"That tall building over there." Konan said, pointing to the tallest building in the village. "That's where their 'God' is. The entrance in located on the upper levels of the village, the place where most of the shinobi will be located. It'll be easy getting there, but getting through it is another thing." Konan said, as Jiraiya nodded.

"Well then, we're just going to have to be a little more cautious than usual." Jiraiya said as they moved from their cover and ran as quickly as they could through the rain. As they ran, the two felt the eyes of their god watching their every move.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯'God's' Room¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"It seems that we have two uninvited guests." A voice said, making the others look at him. "Kisame, Zetsu, why don't you greet them? Given them a proper welcoming to Ame." The two said nothing as they left the room. Once the man was alone, he closed his eyes before he felt another presence. "Are you almost done?"

"Patience. Things like this do take some time you know." A hooded man said. He only had on a simple red cloak with the hood up.

"And you've had three years. Isn't that time enough?"

"Well, I do need to run some field tests. Use in in dire situations…you know things like that." The first man narrowed his eyes before he walked past the second.

"Then you shall get your data soon enough…Kabuto." The first said as the second rose their head, a twisted smile on their face.

"Well, assuming that they make past those two, then yes, I should get enough data." Kabuto said as he turned around and left the room. One it was quiet, the man closed his eyes again let the rain soothe him.

"I wonder when I would be seeing you again…Konan." The man said as he looked up.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Upper Ame¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Careful, we're both at a disadvantage here." Konan said as she and Jiraiya reached the upper levels of the village, the main becoming more intense as they reached their objective.

"You got that right." A voice called out, making the two look up to see a group of shinobi staring down at them. "State your business. Or we'll use force."

"We're here to see your god." Konan said, moving to her left a one of the shinobi appeared in front of her with a kunai in their hand. Jiraiya backed up a bit as the others joined in, each of them having a different weapon in their hands.

"Then it looks like you've wasted your time." The shinobi said as he aimed his sights towards Konan. The woman let out a sigh as she steeled herself, knowing that she would have to fight those from her home. Looking at Jiraiya, Konan gave him the silent command to fight. Without a word, the two disappeared, shocking the group before two of them fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Why don't we make this quick?" Jiraiya asked, making them all turn around. Without a word, the remaining eight charged forward and began attacking the two, using whatever means they could. Jiraiya smirked as he ran forwards as well, leaving Konan behind him as she started to raise in the air.

-With Jiraiya-

"Is this really how strong Ame's forces have grown?" Jiraiya taunted as he dodged another barrage of kunai. The Ame-nin didn't bother responding and only increased their attacks. Surrounding the Sennin, they all charged at one, each of them looking to impale the man for his insults. That didn't happen as Jiraiya's hair grew out and surrounded him, it's hardened surface being more than enough to stop the blades in their tracks. Without a word, Jiraiya's hair started to extend again, making his attacks back of in order to avoid being impaled.

"You're only delaying the inevitable." One of the Ame-nin said as Jiraya shortened his hair. The man said nothing as he raised his hand and motioned for them to attack again, something the four didn't hesitate to do. Going through some hand-signs, the four rained a hand to their mouths before jet streams shot from their mouths. Moving quickly, Jiraiya ducked under all the attack before skittering across the ground towards the closest opponent near him.

"I'm not going to make it that easy for you." Jiraiya said as he twisted his body around and used his legs to grab one of the Ame-nin's. Catching one of them by surprise, Jiraiya twisted his body again, bringing the man face first into the ground. Letting go, Jiraya managed to kick the fallen Ame-nin into a wall before jumping to his feet. As soon as he did, the Sennin looked around and noticed that the remaining Ame-nin were gone. "Well, didn't scare them off did I?"

"Not even close." A voice called out before an Ame-nin popped out of the ground and tried to slash at the man's throat.

"So, you're reduced to hiding are you?" Jiraiya asked as he jumped away from the multiple attempts at his life. "Well, I have a fix for that." The man said before he formed a crossed sigh with his hands. "Shadow clone Jutsu!" The Sennin shouted before a clone appeared next to time. Once he saw it, Jiraiya clapped his hand together and closed his eyes before concentrating. The Ame-nin, not wasting any time, charged forward, barely taking the time to wonder what the growing orb was for.

"You're dead." One of the Ame-nin shouted before he burst from the ground, his kunai aimed for the original's heart. He didn't get far before the clone reached out and grabbed his hand before throwing him into a wall. The remaining two were shocked at the clone's reaction that they didn't have time to evade before they felt their feet being grabbed. Looking back, they grew more shocked at seeing another clone behind them before he slammed them into the ground. The first clone simply walked up to them and squeezed the back of their necks, knocking them out.

"Told you I wasn't going to make it easy." Jiraiya said before he looked towards Konan. The woman doing her best to evade the attacks from her opponents.

-With Konan-

"Hold still!" one of Ame-nin shouted as he tried his best to slice Konan in two. The woman wasted no energy dodging the woman's attempts before she thrusted out her arm and caught them in the chest with her palm. The others didn't bat an eyelash as they watched their comrade fall off the platform before they continued to attack Konan. Gritting her teeth, Konan narrowed her eyes at the remaining three shinobi before she decided to remove her hood, shocking them with her appearance.

"Y-you're-!" One of the Ame-nin said before they were kicked in the stomach by Konan. This knocked the remaining two out of their shock, before they went on the attack, though the younger one of the two seemed more hesitant.

"Ajisai! Focus!" The older called out. Letting out a sigh, Konan looked the girl in eye before she started to break in pieces of paper. "Where'd she go?!" The two looked around for a moment before a rush of paper divided them, the barrage aiming for the older of the two Ame-nin. Jumping over the young woman, the man pushed her into the barrage of paper before he tried to make his escape. Jiraiya only watched as paper evaded the girl and started wrap the man up in paper, lifting him into the air as Konan materializing in front of him. Once she had, Konan started to form wings with the paper, making the two Ame-nin go silent.

"To so easily give up a comrade's life for your own." Konan said as she closed in on the man. "Is this truly what your 'god' has taught you?" The man said nothing before he spit on Konan, the saliva landing on her cheek.

"You know nothing about our god!" the man shouted as Konan continued to look at him. "Being a fallen angel…you are nothing!" Looking at the man with an impassive face, Konan was glad that the rain made her tears blend in with the water. Turning away, Konan said nothing as the man's yells and insults slowly muffled by the paper that finished covering up his face. Once she landed, Konan squeezed her hand and closed her eyes as the paper cocoon shrunk, the white texture quickly becoming red as the cocoon fell to the floor.

"Konan," Jiraiya as he took a step forward. He stopped when he heard the sound of metal falling to the floor, drawing his attention to the last member of the Ame-nin. Konan only dropped to her knees before her sobs gave away that she was crying. Jiraiya would've taken the chance to walk up and comfort his student, if he wasn't beaten to her by the last Ame-nin. If Konan was surprised, she didn't show it, and simply just wrapped an arm around the girl as she cried.

"I thought you died…" the girl said as Jiraiya walked up to the two of them.

"Konan, we need to keep moving." The Sennin said, Looking around for anyone else. Konan quickly nodded before she got to her feet. "Time to see who this god is."

"You're going to see him?" The girl asked, catching their attention. Once the two of them nodded, the girl ran in front of them before she stopped and motioned for them to follow. The two shared a look with one another before they ran after the girl.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Arena¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"This way!" the girl said, stopping for a second to signal her location before she took off again. Right behind her were Konan and Jiraiya, the two giving each other a sideways glance as they chased after the girl.

"Who are you anyway?" Jiraiya asked, slowing down as the girl came to a stop.

"Ajisai." The girl said as she looked around before closing her eyes. The two looked at each other for a moment before the sound of something unlocking was heard and part of the wall started to move. "Four years ago, god became reclusive and had three mysterious men show up and destroy the original entrance." Ajisai said as she motioned the two to keep following. "I'm one of the few that's called her for a mission. This is how we're allowed through, but it's a secret to everyone else."

"So who were these four men?" Jiraiya asked, making the girl think for a second before she looked back.

"One of them was blue, the second was black and white and the last had on this funny mask. They all wore the same clothes those, black cloaks with red clouds on them." Ajisai said as she looked around for a second. "This way, we can cut through here-!" was all Ajisai said before she felt a blow to her stomach. Without a word, the young woman was sent flying back into Konan's arms, making her and Jiraiya look up.

"Well, looks like the brat turned on us." A voice said, making the two tense.

"It would seem so. It is a pity, Pain seemed to have taken a liking to her." Another said before Kisame and Zetsu walked out from the shadow. **"She should be a good meal though…"** Immediately, the two tensed and readied themselves while Kisame let a grin spread across his face.

"It looks like someone wants to pick a fight." The former swordsman said as he pulled out a large blade from behind him, this one just an ordinary blade since he had lost the Samehada four years ago.

"Konan, we shouldn't hold back." Jiraiya said, making the woman nod before she held up a hand and created paper with a seal on it before she gave it to Jiraiya. The Sennin graciously took it before reaching into his shirt and placing it on his chest. Konan, narrowing her eyes, created a paper clone and motioned it to leave, Ajisai in their arms as they retreated from the upcoming battle. Across the room, Kisame and Zetsu discarded their cloaks as they kept their eye on Konan's clone, growing a little confused as they watched it retreat.

"Now," Kisame said, before he jumped into the air and slammed his sword into the spot where Jiraiya had just stood. "Let's get this over with." Jiraiya didn't say anything as he nodded and got down on all fours. Kisame lost his smirk in exchange for confusion when he saw Jiraiya's change in stance. Before the swordsman could say a thing, he was headbutted in the stomach and sent flying, making zetsu look at him in shock.

"Now then, fear the name Jiraiya and Konan, the two of four Sages of Mount Myōboku!" Jiraiya said making both Zetsu and Kisame widen their eyes. At that Konan opened her eyes, a faint orange pigment forming around them as she removed her own cloak.

"So they're starting off using Senjutsu?" Zetsu said as he focused on Konan. **"This should get interesting…"** Konan said nothing as she immediately rushed the man, making him give the woman a wide berth.

-With Jiraiya-

"So this old man still has a few tricks up his sleeve…" Kisame said as he yanked his sword out of the ground. Jiriaya said nothing as he continued to analyze Kisame, noting that the man wasn't as much of a threat due to losing the Samehada. "…doesn't mean that I can't put you down." Jiriaya looked at him with narrowed eyes before he moved, leaving nothing but an after image. Before Kisame could move, he was sent into the wall again by a kick from the Sennin.

"You're not just going up against the same pervert everyone knows." Jiraiya said as he jumped a few feet back. Kisame grit his teeth in ager before he quickly went through a few hand-signs before he fell to the ground.

"Water Style: Raging Waves!" Kisame shouted before he narrowed his mouth and let a large torrent of water gush out. Jiraiya moved out of the way with ease and watched as a foot of water filled the room.

'Probably wants to give himself an edge.' The Sennin though before he jumped out of the way, a water shark impacting where he previously was.

"Why don't you come down here?" Kisame said as he continued to do more hand-signs, "Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

"You've really lost it since the Samehada was taken from you all those years ago." Jiraiya said as he landed to the water surface. "But let's face it, you're not much of a threat without it."

"Then let me prove you wrong!" Kisame said as he leapt forward, swinging his sword down in hopes of cleaving the man in half. Unfortunately, Jiraiya moved out of the way ahead of time and watched as Kisame tried to attack again.

"You're hopeless without that sword and even less effective with that one." Jiriaya said before he stood up and held up his fist. "Now why don't I end this?"

"Hmp, you took the words right out of my mouth!" Kisame shouted as he charged Jiraiya again. Just as the two were about to meet, Jiraiya ducked under the man's sword his hand in familiar cross hand-sign. Standing up, Jiraiya sent a punch towards Kisame's shoulder before following it up with a roundhouse, his clone ducking the kick stood up and landed a back-hand. Not giving the swordsman a chance to recover, Jiraya rushed him again and send a kick to his stomach, the clone doing the same to his chest before jumping into the air. The original landed another punch on the man's chest before giving him an uppercut.

"Now your done!" Jiraiya said as his clone landed an axe kick on Kisame's head while Jiraiya created a small Rasengan. Just as Kisame fell to the floor, Jiraiya ran forward and drove it into man. Kisame didn't get to make a sound as the jutsu sent him flying bursting through the wall, draining the water out in the process. "Well, that takes care of that. Why don't I see if Konan needs any help?" As soon as the Sennin said that, an explosion made him sigh. "Maybe not."

-With Konan-

"This is getting very strenuous." Zetsu said as he weaved in and out of the ground in order to dodge the many paper projectiles. **"This woman doesn't seem to be letting up anytime soon."** Zetsu nodded as he dived under to evade another barrage. "Add to that, Kisame seemed to have lost his fight."

"Stand still!" Konan said as she continued to coat the entire room in paper

"We should think about a retreat." Zetsu said as he popped out of the ground and looked around. As soon as he did, he was sent flying towards Konan.

"End it Konan." Jiraiya said as Konan instantly created a pair of wings and flapped them. Zetsu could only really watch as a cyclone of paper appeared before it enveloped him, the paper cutting him in multiple places all over his body.

"Shikigami Dance: Judgement." Konan said as she held up her hand and formed a spear of paper. Without a word, the spear launched forward and pieced Zetsu to the floor the tornado of paper stopping long enough for most of them to bind the man where he lay. The two continued to watch the man for a few minutes before they let out a sigh and looked at one another.

"C'mon, let's get going. Who know what else we're going to have to fight." Jiraiya said, making Konan nod before she turned around and motioned for him to follow. Once the two left, Zetsu started to twitch before the black half of him melted off and followed the two.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Top of the Tower¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"We should be nearing the top soon." Konan said as she and Jiraiya ran up a few more steps. After their fight with Zetsu and Kisame, the two rushed through the place as quickly as they could. Besides the occasional trap, the two only really dealt with a man that had the Rinnegan and summoned animals to fight. The fight didn't last long since Konan managed to bind the man in a paper cocoon before Jiraiya pinned him to the ground with a stone sword.

"Good, time to see who's really behind the Akatsuki." Jiraiya said as they two finally reached the last steps and walked out onto a large balcony. In front of them was a hooded man with a snake and another that was floating above.

"It's been a long time…Sensei." The man said before he shifted his gaze towards Konan. "…Konan."

"It's been some time…Pain." Konan said as she focused on the man floating.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Kumo¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"That little shit! He thinks he can treat a Kage like that?" A shouted as he slammed his desk again. Behind him was a man with a laid back posture while in front of him was one nervously shifting in his spot. "If he thinks he can get away with something like that then he has another thing coming!"

"U-uh A-sama…"

"Hm? What is it?" A said, focusing on the nervous wreck in front of him.

"Well, there is someone here to see you." The man said before A looked at his door.

"Who is it?" A asked only stopping when a hooded man with a spiral mask walked through the door. What caught their attention was the fact that the mask only had one eye-hole on it.

"That would be me." The masked man said in a deep voice.

"And you would be?" A said, tensing a bit as the man lifted his hand.

"You can call me Tobi…and I have a proposition for you." The man said before his lone eye started to glow.

* * *

A/N: So...what'd ya think? I don't know if it's me, but I think it I'm starting to slack a bit.


	51. Battle in Ame

A/N: You know I think I'm going to forgo Author's Notes from now on unless it's real important.

* * *

_Previously:_

"_We should be nearing the top soon." Konan said as she and Jiraiya ran up a few more steps. After their fight with Zetsu and Kisame, the two rushed through the place as quickly as they could. Besides the occasional trap, the two only really dealt with a man that had the Rinnegan and summoned animals to fight. The fight didn't last long since Konan managed to bind the man in a paper cocoon before Jiraiya pinned him to the ground with a stone sword._

"_Good, time to see who's really behind the Akatsuki." Jiraiya said as they two finally reached the last steps and walked out onto a large balcony. In front of them was a hooded man with a snake and another that was floating above._

"_It's been a long time…Sensei." The man said before he shifted his gaze towards Konan. "…Konan."_

"_Nice to see you again…Pain." Konan said as she focused on the man floating._

Now:

"It seems you've killed one of my own. However," Pain said, making the two tense up a bit when another person appeared, this one having the same hair color and eyes as Pain but with different piercings on their face. In their arms was the person Konan and Jiraiya had killed before reaching the top. "a feat like that is nothing to fear." As soon as Pain finished that sentence, a ring of purple flames appeared next to the hooded figure before a large head appeared. Without a word, the figure next to pain dropped the body to the floor in front of the head and watched as a tendril came from their mouth and grabbed the body before swallowing it.

"Jiraiya-sensei," Konan said, making Jiraiya look at her, "be ready. If Pain- no, if Nagato is using that…then this next battle will not be easy." Jiriaya said nothing as he watched the head chew a bit before opening its mouth, showing that the body it was chewing on was back to perfect condition. The entire room was silent as the two sides took turns looking at one another, Konan was focusing on the three men while Jiraiya focused on the hooded one.

"I have to say, I didn't think I'd be running into you here, Nagato." Jiraiya said, keeping his focus on hooded person. "After I left you all those years ago, I got a message saying that you three all died. But when I met Konan again, she surprised me with the news that only Yahiko died. But my question right now is," Jiraiya said before he raised a hand and pointed at the hooded person, "who would that be hiding under that cloak?" There was silence again as the hooded figure started to chuckle for a few second before moving a hand to the top of their hood.

"Well, this is definitely surprising." The hooded figure said, making Jiriaya narrow his eyes. "But have to say, I am a little proud of myself if I was able to elude even your spy network." The hodded person said before they removed their hood looked up.

"Kabuto, so this is where you went running off to." Jiraiya said, as he readied himself. "And you seem to be mistaken, I don't have a spy network, at least not anymore."

"Well, then at least I'll have the pleasure of killing you." Kabuto said before he clapped his hand together and slammed them on the ground. As soon as he did, three coffins started to rise out of the ground in front of the man. Without a word, the three were blow apart, in their place stood three people.

The first had black eyes and long brown-coloured hair tied in a bun in the back with two strands of hair hang over on the sides of their face. The second had long black hair and black-coloured cat-like pupils. His face had black markings around and below his eyes. The final one was a bald man with tanish-coloured eyes and large ears. He had thin eyes, wide lips, and a wart centred just above his eyes. His appearance resembling that of a Buddha statue. All of them wore cloaks consisting of a black-coloured zip up robe.

"Kie…Kyūsuke…Daibutsu…" Konan said as tears started to stream from her eyes. Closing them quickly, Konan set her eyes on Kabuto and was about to move. She had only taken one step before she was grabbed by the shoulder and forced to stand still.

"Konan, let me deal with them alright?" Jiraiya said, making the woman close her eyes again before she nodded. "Focus on Nagato and his helpers first. If things get out of hand…we'll call for back up." Jiriaya said, reaching out as Konan created another paper seal and held it out.

"But it not like I'm going to let them have all the fun," Kabuto said as he gripped the side of his cloak and threw it off. Underneath the maroon cloak, Kabuto's appearance looked starkly similar to Orochimaru's. In addition to the changes to his skin, Kabuto's eyes become yellow with slitted pupils, around which were Orochimaru's characteristic purple markings. A long, white snake was also fused with his abdomen, which he had wrapped around his waist.

"So, just like Orochimaru…you've become something other than human." Jiraiya said before he closed his eyes and started to concentrate. The man only chuckled before he pushed up his glasses.

"No, unlike Orochimaru, I've perfected his flaws!" Kabuto said before getting into a fighting stance. "If you're still doubtful, then let me show you these perfections!" At that, Kabuto dashed forward, starting the fight as Konan Jiraiya stayed where they were. Just as Kabuto reached them, Konan and Jiraiya opened their eyes and moved out of the way, letting Kabuto and Pain catch the orange pigment that surrounded Konan's eyes while Jiraiya's appeared changed.

"So, you've learned how to use Senjutsu Konan?" Pain said before he looked at the recently revived path, making the man rush Konan. Konan wasted no time cutting the path down again with two paper short swords before heading towards Pain. Pain did nothing as the remaining paths appeared out of nowhere and blocked Konan's way. Jumping back Konan crossed her swords behind her and started running in order to avoid one of the paths who yanked their own arm apart in order to fire a barrage of rockets at her.

-With Jiriaya-

On the opposite side of the room, Kabuto was evading Jiraiya's attacks with ease before he motioned his hand forward and sent a barrage of snakes at the Sennin. Jiraiya only threw one punch before the snakes were turned to nothing but flesh scraps.

"That Senjutsu is a little troublesome. But that won't be a problem, so how about you let my friends here have a turn?" Kabuto said as he jumped back to gain distance. In his place, the three reincarnated people began to attack Jiraiya, making the man grit his teeth in anger. Seeing as they had been reincarnated by the Nidaime Hokage's own jutsu, the Sennin knew that it was practically pointless to try and destroy them. As he weaved through the trio's attacks, the man quickly formulated a plan to retaliate, only coming up with the option of calling for back up.

"No use in avoiding them." Jiraiya said as he pulled out a thin looking kunai and aimed it at Kabuto.

"Do you think that would stop me?" Kabuto shouted as he moved his head to the side. As soon as the deranged man avoided it, Jiraiya focused on the trio in front of him and began to retaliate with force. Jumping up, the Sennin kicked out his legs and caught two of the three with his feet. As soon as they were sent flying back, Jiraiya focused on the remaining one left, the one with the catlike pupils. Without a word, the Sennin began throwing punch after punch at the reincarnated body, slowly destroying it with his attacks.

Finishing up his barrage, Jiriaya landed both of his fist again his first opponent and sent them flying backwards, the large holes from Jiraiya's attacks having done enough damage to slow down its recovery. The man didn't get to rest before the previous two were back on him again, one of them wielding a Bo staff and a large club while the other used a standard kunai. Reacting on instinct, Jiraiya sidestepped to his left in order to avoid the large club before stepping back just in time to save his throat from being cut open. Raising a hand, Jiraiya quickly created a Rasengan and drove it into the smaller of the two attackers.

"Niddle Jizō!" Jiraiya shouted before his hair wrapped itself around him, effectively blocking a blow to his head from a Bo staff. Reaching a hand through his hair, Jiraiya managed to grab the Bo staff before letting his unwrap itself; as soon as his second hand was free, Jiraiya grabeed the staff with both hands and managed to fling the man over him into the wall. Without looking, Jiraiya fell to one knee and kicked out his leg behind him before jumping forward a bit to gain some distance from the newest attacker, which happen to be the first one he took out. Shaking his head, Jiraiya made a familier hands-sign.

"Shadow clones…" The attacker stated as he looked at the two extra copies of Jiriaya. The three didn't waste time and instead rushed the single target before they beat them down and threw their remains out of the window. The three didn't have a chance to rest before they disperse across the room in order to stall for time. Jiraiya only shook his head as he watched the remaining two reincarnated people stand next to one another.

"It's pointless! No matter how much damage they take…they'll just keep coming back!" Kabuto shouted as he watched the remaining two get up from the assault. Letting out a sigh, Jiraiya and his clones regrouped together before rushing the remaining two attackers.

-With Konan-

Konan only grunted as she jumped away from the gathered paths that stood in front of her. She had managed to take out the Animal path again with no problems as well as the Human path since it had willingly thrown itself in front of one of her paper spears. Calimng her breath, Konan watched as another path dropped down while the others collected the two dead ones. Without a word, Konan ran forward again, raising her hand to dispel her papers swords before letting two Wakizashi fall into her hands.

'If I can defeat them quickly then I might have a chance to win.' Konan thought as she started to battle with one of the other paths, this one having slicked back hair and a row of piercing on its bottom lip. 'This has to Preta Path, meaning that I can't let it touch me.' Knowing its purpose, Konan avoided all its attacks as without a worry. Off to the side, Pain was watching the two fight while one of his paths worked on restoring another fallen one that Konan made.

"You Paths are stubborn!" Konan yelled as she tried stabbing the Preta path. Realizing her mistake, Konan struggled hard as the path wrapped its arms around her and started to take her chakra away.

"_You should be careful. If you can't balance the chakra properly, then you will turn out just like these statues."_

Widening her eyes, Konan smiled before she stopped struggling. Waiting a few seconds, Konan started to smirk as she looked back and saw the Preta path start to gain toad-like features while also turning to stone. Once she was store that the path was nothing but stone, Konan took a breath before she managed to break free of the statue, crumbling it in the process. Focusing on the remaining five, Konan looked at all of them and judged which one was more dangerous before focusing on the Naraka path.

'With that path's ability to revive the others…that's my priority; even more since I took out the Preta Path.' Konan thought as she closed her eyes again. As she did, the pigment around her eyes faded, making Pain look at the remaining paths before motioning for them to attack. Once the four paths were a foot away from her, Konan snapped her eyes open and began to weave in and out of the group while giving them a few nicks. Pain only watched as his other paths tried to attack Konan all at once only to be pushed back or cut in retaliation.

"She's weakening them…" Pain said lowly as he continued to watch Konan weave and dance around the four paths with ease. After a few more second, Konan stabbed one of her swords into the ground and pushed out her hand, sending a pulse of air away from her which made the paths fly back a few feet.

'Now's my chance!' Konan thought as she picked up her sword and rushed the Naraka Path; Pain immediately focused on the path as he raised his hand at Konan.

"Universal Pull…" Pain said as he watched Konan slide to a stop and jump back before sending a barrage of paper shuriken at him. Pain jumped out of the way but grew a little angry when he saw Konan reach the Naraka path and decapitate them with his sword. As soon as Konan landed, she held out her hand in order to catch Jiraiya, who was sent flying towards her direction. Falling to a knee, Konan immediately spat a large wad of blood before wiping her mouth.

"So, you do have a limit to how much Senjutsu you can use." Kabuto said as he landed in front of the duo. Behind him, the three reincarnated shinobi watched while the three remaining paths walked next to Kabuto. "I was a bit curious as to how you were able to keep it up so long. But this tag made me understand everything." Konan widened her eye before she looked back and saw Jiraiya glaring at Kabuto.

"Bastard used his own Senjutsu before ripping that tag off of me." Jiraiya clarified before Konan looked forward again.

"It seems the two of you will die here." Kabuto said, "Don't worry, I'll be bringing you back to serve me once you're dead." Kabuto taunted while Konan grit her teeth in anger. Kabuto would've kept laughing, but Jiraiya's own chuckling made him stop. "What's so funny?" At that, Konan looked back at Jiraiya and watched as he got to his feet.

"Did you really think that we didn't have a back-up plan?" Jiraiya asked before he lifted his head. "We were just a distraction…" At that, Pain jumped out of the way while Kabuto and the others looked back. Just as they did, a yellow flash appeared before the three reincarnated shinobi were sent flying away. Focusing on who was behind him, Kabuto spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair as well as a mint-green one and a red one. "Took you long enough gaki."

"Take it easy," Naruto said as he pulled out his Katana and aimed it at Kabuto. "So, this where you've been hiding? Kinda obvious now that I think about it," Naruto said as Gaara's sand created a circle around the three of them. "Aside from that, you hurt my godfather and spymaster." Kabuto looked back towards Konan before smiling. Without a word, Naruto raised a hand to grab the back of Kabuto's neck before he threw him towards Gaara, the redhead trapping him in sand.

"Fu…" Gaara said before Fū moved as well, having created some wigs and moved away to attack one of the reincarnated shinobi. Gaara did nothing as he sand formed a barrier in front of himjust in time to block an attack from the remaining paths.

"You two alright?" Naruto asked, having knelt down near Konan to check on her before looking at Jiraiya. The two nodded their heads to answer Naruto's question before they focused on Fū and Gaara's fights. Gaara simply let his sand move on it's own, this tactic letting him kill two large summons and ripping the arms off one of the paths while Fū was simply flying around while doing hit-and-run tactics.

"Gaara, Fū, let's hurry up." Naruto called out as he got back to his feet. The two nodded before moving behind to Naruto, who was now standing in middle of the room with Jiriaya and Konan. Almost immediately, the paths and reincarnations stopped and watched as the three faced away from one another and held out their hands. Without a word, a small ball started to form in front of Naruto before it started to grow in size and cycle from him to Fū and Gaara. After a few second, the everyone felt the pull the ball had as he kept up its rotation around the three Jinchūriki.

"What is this!?" Kabuto shouted as the pull from the attack slowly started to pull him closer. The reincarnated shinobi said nothing as they tried to attack the group, only to be instantly shredded once they touched the attack. Without a word, Pain raised his hand at Kabuto and managed to pull him back before leaving the room. Unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough since Kabuto's hand was destroyed as well as the paths and the reincarnated shinobi.

"Alright…let's get out of here." Naruto said as he lowered his hand, the jutsu ending as he did. Fū and Gaara both lowered their hand as well before moving to help Jiraiya and Konan to their feet. Once everyone was set the group disappeared in a flash, giving Konan enough time to set off the explosions tags she set in the bottom rooms.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Unkown Safehouse¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Pain let out a growl of anger as he saw the tower destroyed, it's pieces falling into the village he swore to protect. While he would've continued to stare at the tower, a distortion in the air made him look back to see a new person join the group.

"So it seems that we've been discovered." The man said as he walked up to Pain.

"And where have you been?" Pain asked, looking at the man as he shifted his head.

"Making an alliance." Was the only answer he got before the three went inside the small safe house. A few minutes later, Kisame and Zetsu appeared as well, the two in bad moods due to their losses.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯ Kumo¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"A-sama…"

"Hm? What is it Darui?" A asked as he continued to walk to his office.

"Is it really necessary to do this?" Darui asked as he kept pace with A.

"Of course it is. This'll teach that damn kid to respect a Kage." A said before he opened the door to his office. "If he thinks that I'm going to let him keep Yugito and Bee, as well as the Bijū then I'll show him what Kumo's all about." A said while Darui stopped walking. "Go and get C then gather Bee's old team." A said before the doors to his office slammed shut. Darui only looked at the doors for a few more second before he let out a sigh and turned to leave. As he did, the man reached inot his kunai pouch and pulled out a handle, the same one that Yugito had on her hair four years ago.

"_If A plans anything…promise me you'll stop it."_

"Man Yugito…you sure know how to keep me busy, even when you're not here." Darui said before he pocketed the handle and continued to walk.


	52. From Kumo to Uzushio

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I'm moving and I can't be writing or be one the internet as long as I want.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Kumo¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"It's about time you got here." A said as he continued to do his paperwork. In front of him stood Darui as well as four other people: The first was a blonde man, who wore the standard Kumo attire. The second was younger man with white hair that wore a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, red bandage hand guards, shin guards, and a black forehead protector along with a Kumogakure flak jacket.

The third was woman with long combed-back red hair and amber eyes. Her clothes consisted of a long sleeveless dark dress and a white girdle covering her stomach while her head back was tied loosely around her neck. The last person was a woman as well, this one was a blonde with a curvaceous figure. She wore a very formal attire consisting of a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings.

"C, Omoi, Karui and Samui …I assume you four are wondering why I called you here?" A said as a few minutes. The others didn't say a word and just nodded their heads before A stopped writing and looked up. "I'll get right to the point. You were all called for a very important mission; one that'll affect Kumo in a major way." At that, the four stiffened up and gave all their attention to A while Darui let out a sigh and looked out the window. "Something wrong Darui?"

"No sir," Darui said, looking back. A looked at the man for a few more second bacofe he nodded and looked at the remaining for.

"As I was saying, this mission will affect Kumo in a major way." A said, "Do you think you four can handle it?" The four members looked at one another for a second before they all nodded.

"What's the mission sir?" One of them asked as A smirked.

"This mission has been broken up into a few phases." A said as he reached into his desk and pulled out a small folder. "The first phase is infiltration. Read his file and be ready to head south." A said as the four started to read the file.

"Uzushio?" One of them asked. "What's at Uzushio?" A didn't answer but instead crossed his arms and looked at them.

"You have one hour to get ready before you're to leave to Yu no Kuni. Darui will be leading you for this mission, if you come in contact with anyone from Uzushio…capture them." The group said nothing as the saluted to A and turned around. Darui let out another sigh as he left, his face of indifference hiding his suspicion of the Raikage.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Darui's Home¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Man I hope this'll be worth the trouble…" Darui said as he picked up his gear. Pulling out a kunai, the man pulled off the handle and replaced it with the one Yugito gave him. Raising the weapon up, Darui quickly threw it before cowering away from the sudden flash of light. Once he looked up again, he met the end of a black sword aimed for his right eye. In front of him was Naruto, the blonde looking very annoyed and pissed that he was called, if the narrowed eyes and light eyebrow twitch was anything to go by.

"Talk…quickly." Naruto said as he moved the blade a bit closer. Darui immediately raised his arms in surrender before he started explaining.

"You don't have to be so hostile. May name is Darui and I called you here." Darui said before he gulped with the blade inched closer, "The Raikage's been acting differently recently and is hellbent on getting some sort of retribution on you." Darui said as Naruto continued to look at him. "Right now, a group of four are getting to leave with me to Yu no Kuni. I think A-sama might want us to try and infiltrate Uzushio somehow and get some information." Darui took a breath after explaining everything and waited as Naruto continued to look at him.

"Where are we now?" Naruto said he started to lower his sword.

"My house, in Kumo." Darui said, "In about forty minutes that group will be leaving." Naruto said nothing as he looked around and picked up the kunai that summoned. As soon as Darui looked saw it, he raised his hand again. "Yugito gave me that before we met with the Raikage four years ago. Guess she knew that something like this would happen and told me to use that when it did." Naruto quickly pocketed the kunai before he looked back at Darui.

"There's a cargo ship called the Tātorubōto that going to leave at the end of the week. If you can get to Yu no Kuni's southernmost harbor by then…" Naruto said before tossing a small medallion at Darui, "…the captain should let you on. You'll be explaining everything with Yugito." Darui looked at the medallion before he put it away and nodded at Naruto.

"Thanks." Daui said.

"By the way," Naruto said making Darui look up before he felt a blade on his neck, "we never had this talk." Darui didn't bother to nod, knowing that it would cause his throat to be cut, but let out a quiet 'uh-huh' to let Naruto know he understood. "Good." With that, Naruto disappeared in a flash again, leaving Darui alone.

"Man…I'm really hoping that this won't end too badly." Darui said before he moved to pick up his bag and turned to leave.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Naruto's Home¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"You alright?" Fū asked as soon as Naruto appeared again. She was a bit shocked when Naruto disappeared without a word as they got ready to meet with the remaining Jinchūriki for the upcoming tournament.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Naruto said as Fū moved to help him. "C'mon, I've got to talk to Yugito about something." Naruto said as Fū nodded and the two left.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Jinchūriki Meeting Room¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto looked around the room with a calculative look before he closed his eyes and let out a short sigh. Seated around a round table, the nine Jinchūriki were all looked at each as now and then before looking at their notes.

"Alright before this meeting begins, I have something I want to ask." Naruto said, making the others look at him in confusion. "Can anyone tell me where this came from?" Naruto asked as he pulled out the kunai that Darui used slid in the middle. The others looked at the kunai for a few second before everyone started shaking their heads. "That kunai was recovered after someone from Kumo had summoned a few minutes ago." Naruto explained, making everyone look at him again.

"Do you know who they were?" Gaara asked, remembering the heat between his brother-in-law and the Raikage.

"Someone who went by the name Darui." At that, Bee and Yugito perked up. "With that kunai, he called me and told me that a group was head to the southern harbor in Yu no Kuni."

"What are we going to do?" Yugito asked.

"I gave the man as way to get here." Naruto said making the others look at him. "Yagura, I want you, Utakata and Bee to put up a stricter check-in with the ships. As soon as the group from Kumo arrives, I want them detained." Naruto said, before he looked at Yugito. "And I want you to join me when we interrogate them. Darui specifically mentioned you in our little conversation." Naruto said, making Yugito gulp and nod.

"Now then," Fū said, making look at her, "let's move on to more important matters: like what to do for the tournament and festival." Instantly forgetting about the previous issue, the nine Jinchūriki began tossing around different ideas on what to do.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Harbor in Yu no Kuni (Three Day Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Why…did…we run… here…for the past…three days?!" Samui called out in between pants. Darui looked back at the four and shook his head before he looked around the port.

"Because, this harbor sends out shipments to other nations at the end of every week." Darui said before he saw one of the women fall to the ground. "If anything can get us to Uzushio, it'll be here."

"Even if that's the case," Omoi spoke up after catching his breath. "Why did we all have to run?"

"You want to tell A why you were still in Kumo?" Darui asked, only to get silence. "That's what I thought. Omoi! I want you go get find us a place to stay." Omoi nodded at that and slowly stood up before leaving the group. "Karui and Samui, I want you two as around for anything related to Uzushio."

"What about you and C?" Karui asked as she crossed her arms. "What are you two going to be doing?"

"We're going to talking to the captains of each ship and see if one of them can take us to Uzushio." C said as he started to walk towards the docks. Darui nodded before he followed, leaving the two women alone.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Harbor¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Got any ideas?" C asked as he and Darui quickly scammed the place ships.

"Why don't you ask around over there while I ask around on this side." Darui said, pointing to the left of the two before jabbing a thumb to the right. C only nodded before he started walking away, making Darui sigh before he started walking away too.

-10 Minutes Later-

"Man this is getting tiresome." Darui said as he walked past the various ships. The man didn't bother talking to any of the people he saw and focused on finding the name that Naruto told him about. After a few more minutes, Darui stopped where he saw and took in a deep breath before letting out a yawn.

"There's an inn in town if you're tired." A voice called out, making Darui snap his head to his left. Standing there was a woman with waist-length white hair that is covered by a green bandana that has a long curved white strip and grey eyes with multiple circular patterns. She wore a grey long-sleeve, a blue body armor with a red swirl on it and a green bandana that had a metal plate on it with Uzushio's symbol on it. Tilting his head, Darui looked at the boat and saw Tātorubōto written on it. "Something wrong?"

"Is this ship heading to Uzushio?" Darui asked, getting his answer when the woman narrowed her eyes.

"Who wants to know?" The woman asked before Darui raised his hands.

"Calm down, I've got something here," Darui said before he pulled out the medallion and held it up. The woman seemed to relax a bit before she walked a bit closer and snatched the medallion. Darui watched as she inspected it for something before she put it in her pocket and looked at him again.

"Where did you get this?" the woman asked, "Not many know how to get this and I don't remember handing this to you." At that Darui widened his eyes before shaking his head.

"It was given to me." Darui said taking a step back as the woman narrowed her eyes. "I called Naruto and told him a predicament and he gave me that in return. He said that if I got here before the end of the week and talk to the captain of this ship then I could get to Uzushio." The woman kept her eyes on him for a few more minutes before closed them and let out a sigh.

"Is it just you?" The woman asked, raising an eyebrow when Darui shook his head.

"I have four others that are with me." Darui said, making the woman nod.

"Well, we'll be leaving as soon as the sky brightens up. You're not here, then you're not going to Uzushio." Darui nodded at that as he turned around. "Names Ryūzetsu by the way." The woman called out making Darui stop and look back.

"Darui," Without another word, Darui left to join up with the rest of his group.

-With C-

"There you are," C called out, making the others turn and spot Darui walking up to them. "Any luck?" Darui nodded at that before he started walking past them.

"C'mon I'll tell you once we get something to eat." The others looked at one another before they started to followed Darui to a nearby food stand.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Uzushio (Three Days Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Faster you two!" Naruto called out as he watched Hanabi make her way through the obstacle course with Konohamaru right behind her. Standing next to him was Fū, her hands crossed as she watched the two fumble a bit and get thrown into the water below by a swinging sandbag. The two let out a sigh as they watched the younger two swim over and crawl back onto land. Walking up to them, Naruto looked down at them with a raised eyebrow. "Passible? No. Enjoyable to watch? Definitely."

"Why…are we…doing this…again?" Hanabi breathed out as she started to get out.

"You were the one who wanted to increase your speed and coordination." Fū said as she walked up to them. "It's not what Naruto-kun and I had to go through, but you two aren't going into war." Hanabi nodded at her teacher before she started to wring the water out her hair. "This course is designed to push with your speed and coordination. Once you're able to pass this, and work up your strength, you'll be able to take on even the most experience Taijustu master."

"But, there's no rush." Naruto said as he tossed towel to the two and let them dry off. "You two are growing quickly, it's best not to push yourself. Unlike me and Fū, you don't recover so easily from fatigue or from overexerting yourselves. As soon as you can pass all the obstacles, Kurama said he'd looking into teaching you something." At that, Konohamaru and Hanabi both perk up.

"Chōmei also said she's been watching you." Fū said making the two grow excited. "If you keep going at this rate, I have no doubt that you could even take me and Naruto-kun on in an even match." Fū said making the smile in pride.

"Don't let that go to your head." Naruto said, noticing their pride showing. "Fū-chan said 'in even match'. But when do shinobi really have an even match?" Naruto said making them chuckle in embarrassment. "C'mon, let's get something to eat." Naruto as he and Fū both started walking away. They didn't get far before they herd someone panting in front of them.

"Naruto-sama! Fū-sama!" Looking up, the four were greeted to a young boy around the age of twelve. "Ryūzetsu-sama has returned…and she has…four Kuma-nin with her! Bee-sama told us to get you right away!" The boy called out before he started to catch his breath. Naruto and Fū looked at one another before they nodded.

"I was wondering when they would get here." Naruto said before he looked back at Konohamaru and Hanabi. "C'mon you two, we'll get something to eat on the way over." The two nodded at Naruto before they started walking towards the harbor.

-With Bee and Ryūzetsu-

"Think that kid told them?" Ryūzetsu asked as she looked at the three Kumo-nin. Over the past three days, she talked with Samui, Darui and Omoi, the remaining two having glared at her and refused to talk with her.

"Have a little faith," Bee said as he looked at the four, "our shinobi were trained to do their best." Ryūzetsu only nodded before she yawned. As soon as she did, she looked to her right and saw Naruto, Fū and their students walking up.

"Here they come." Ryūzetsu said before she stood up straight. Bee nodded before he turned and held up a fist as Naruto walked up.

"This them?" Naruto asked as he bumped fist with Bee. The father-daughter pair nodded as Naruto knelt down to Darui's level. "To be honest, I didn't think you'd make it here when I gave you that pass." Naruto said, making the remaining Kumo-nin look at him and Darui. "All of us are going to have a little chat," Naruto said before he stood up again. "can you take them to the tower?" Naruto asked before Ryūzetsu nodded and helped the group to their feet.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Naruto's Office (An Hour Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Well…welcome to Uzushio." Naruto said as he sat in his chair and looked at the five Kumo-nin with a smile. With him were Yugito, Bee, Fū, Ryuzetsu, Konohamaru and Hanabi. "Now, I only know Darui's name, but I'm a little interested on who the rest of you are." Darui looked as his group with a raised eyebrow before Karui spat out a wad of saliva.

"We're not telling you shit!" Karui said, "Darui may be willing to betray Kumo but the rest of us know our loyalty! We also won't be so easily manipulated to leave like Yugito and Bee were." Naruto raised an eyebrow at Karui before he looked at Yugito and Bee, hoping for an answer. Yugito only shrugged while Bee looked at the four.

"That foul-mouth with the red hair is Karui, her loyalty to the Raikage is unquestionable." Bee said, making Karui glare at him, "The next one over is C, like Darui, he's one of the Raikage's bodyguards." C only looked at Bee as he continued on, but Yugito cut him off.

"The blonde is Samui, used to look after here when I was Kumo." Samui nodded at that in conformation as everyone focused on Omoi. "The last one is Omoi, a little shy and tends to think things from what I can remember." Naruto nodded at that before he closed his eyes.

"Anything else?"

"Karui is one of our best ANBU, one of the goto for assassinations. Ce is a still a bodyguard while Samui took over as the Raikage's secretary after Mabui-san left. Omoi…is still Chūnin by choice." Darui said making everyone look at him.

"Well, my name Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto said before he motioned to Fū, "That is Fū Uzumaki-Namikage, my wife and those two are Konohamaru and Hanabi." At that, Fū and Hanabi smiled while Konohamaru gave the five a quick wave. "You already know Yugito and Bee." The five said nothing as they looked at Naruto and the others. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Fuck off!" Karui said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Who said I was talking to you?" Naruto asked, making Karui grit her teeth. Turning to Dauri, Naruto motioned for him to speak again as he sat back down.

"A-sama had asked the five of us to try and found out what we can about Uzushio." Darui said as he was cut free by Bee, Ryuzetsu did the same for Omoi while Yugito freed Samui. Karui looked at the three in anger as she tried to get free from her own binds, C only closed his eyes.

"Well, why don't we show Uzushio's hospitality?" Naruto asked as Karui and C were yanked from their seats, the other following as Naruto left.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Iwa¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Onoki held his back as he floated to his office, behind him was his son, the man having grown cold since his daughter has left the village with Han.

"Kitsuchi you've become quiet. Something wrong?" Onoki asked, making the man look away.

"Why aren't we out looking for my daughter? Who knows what Han is doing to her with those…_animals_!" The man said as Onoki shook his head. As soon as the two entered Onoki's office, they went on the defensive,

"Impressive." A voice said as a man walked out from the shadows. "It seems that there is something we both want." The man said as he stood in front of Onoki and Kitsuchi.

"What are you talking about?" Kitsuchi said as he stepped in front of Onoki.

"You want h your daughter freed from those animals…I want to capture them." At that, the man lifted head and showed the two his glowing red eye.


	53. Clouds in Uzushio

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Uzushio¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let a smile appear on his face as he walked with the others through the village; the market was currently in its busiest hours with the academy letting out just a few minutes earlier. Behind him, Darui, Omoi and Samui were all looking around with wonder in their eyes as they watched many people go about their day.

"Amazing isn't it." Naruto said, making the three look at him in slight confusion, "Just four years ago this place used to be nothing but ruins and dead bodies." The three lowered their heads as Naruto closed his eyes and took a quick breath. "I consider this village one the greatest things I hold close to me. It's not just the village where the Uzumaki took their last stand as a clan…but a village that was fear enough to be attacked by three of the Five Great Nations." Naruto said before he opened his eyes and turned around. "What's greater than walking down the same streets as they clan?" Naruto asked, making the three nod.

"This place is amazing." Samui said as she looked around. "I don't think I've ever seen Kumo this busy or happy."

"Yeah, all you really saw were shinobi that were either heading out or coming back from missions." Omoi said, watching as a little girl walked up to Yugito and handed her a paper tiger. Everyone smiled at that before Naruto kept walking.

"Where are we going exactly?" Darui asked, noticing that they were leaving the livelier part of the village.

"Well obviously, you're all going to prison." Fū said, making the five Kumo-nin look at her I shock. "What? You technically are here without permission, and had admitted to us that you were sent here in order to infiltrate Uzushio." The three couldn't come up with a counter argument and lowered their heads as they continued to walk in silence. While friendly, they were still enemies to Naruto and the others.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Uzushio Prison¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"And this is where you'll be staying for the next few days." Naruto said as the group entered the prison. While it seemed underground, the prison was actually underneath a cliff, close to the ocean and one of the whirlpools that protected the village. Heading down one of the elevators, Naruto patted each of the Kumo-nin on the back before he shoved them towards a group of awaiting officers. "Get each of them a cell, Juvenile-block." Naruto said before watched the guards nod and moved the five away from Naruto and the others.

"Juvenile-block?" Ryūzetsu asked, making Naruto and Yugito nod.

"The Juvenile-block is where the most obedient prisoners are. If you're assigned there, you have a lot more leniency with the guards." Yugito said as she crossed her arms. "They won't be sleeping on softer cots, but they'll at least have more than a thin blanket with them." Ryūzetsu raised an eyebrow at that but only nodded as she turned to follow the others. She was quickly stopped by Naruto's hand before she was pushed back.

"Where are you going?" Naruto said before he pointed to Yugito, Bee and Fuu, who were all standing next to a guard. "You've got help prepare an interrogation room for each of them." Ryūzetsu grew confused at that and looked by at the prison. "Go with one of the guards, you'll be the one talking with that Omoi guy." Without a word, Naruto, Konohamaru and Hanabi all disappeared in a flash of orange.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Interrogation Rooms (Two Hours Later – With Karui)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Karui get her mouth shut as she was escorted through the prison and pushed into a room with a table and two chairs. Looking back, all she saw was the door closing in her face she was left alone.

'Do these idiots even know how to interrogate someone?' Karui asked as she reached out for the door handle…and was shocked with a decent amount electricity.

"I wouldn't do anything like that." A voice called out making Karui raise an eybrow. "That seal on your back will just get more intense as you try to escape." The voice explained, "It'd be best to just take a seat and wait for your interrogator to show." Even though she wanted to shout profanities at the door, Karui decided to just listen, and wait for a chance to strike. Taking a seat, Karui looked back as the door opened wide, revealing Bee with Mabui.

"So…you brought that traitor with you?" Karui asked, wanting to get a jab in, but the two only ignored her as they walked in. As soon as the two reached the other seat, Bee took a seat while Mabui stood next to him with a clipboard and pen in hand. For the next few minutes, the three looked at one another before Bee leaned back and crossed his hands behind his head.

"How long has it been Karui?" Bee asked, immediately letting Karui know that he was talking about something else. Karui only narrowed her eyes as she looked at the two, only taking note of Maui since her pen was writing something down. Seeing that Karui wasn't going to answer, Bee let out a sigh before he looked at the ceiling. "Ever find your 'soul-mate'?" Bee asked, not bothering to look at Karui since he guessed that she would stay quiet.

'This is going to take a while,' Mabui thought as she finished writing down what Bee said. She knew this would take a while since Bee never asked the questions he was supposed to.

-With Omoi-

Ryūzetsu let out a sigh as she looked at the clipboard in front of her. It was nothing special and was mainly a list of questions to ask during the interrogation, something that would let the professionals get a better picture of who they were interrogating. However, if the person being interrogated was cooperative enough, then she could just interrogate them herself without bringing in someone like Anko.

"What's your name?" Ryūzetsu asked, looking up to see Omoi fidgeting in his chair.

"O-Omoi…"

"What village do you come from?" The woman asked as she wrote Omoi's first answer.

"K-Kumo." Ryūzetsu nodded at that as she went down the list.

"How old are you?"

"Tw-twent-"

"Can stop studdering?" Ryūzetsu asked as she looked up. "I'm not going to kill you for talking. This are just some basic questions." At that Omoi gulped before he nodded.

"Again, how old are you?" Ryūzetsu asked, her voice a little sterner this time.

"Twenty," Omoi answered, making Ryūzetsu nod before she wrote down the answer.

"Next question, why are you here?"

-With Samui-

"It's been some time hasn't it Samui?" Yugito asked as she leaned back in her chair, right behind her was Anko, who was smirking at the two. The younger blonde nodded with a smile as crossed her arms as well, unintentionally pushing up her breasts. "Still having back problems?"

"Yugi-chan…" Anko said, making Yugito nod and wave her hand.

"Yeah, yeah…" Yugito said before she picked up a clipboard in front of her. "I've got a few questions here I need to ask you, alright? I want your full cooperation." Samui nodded at that, making the two smile. "Alright, what's your name?"

-With C-

C didn't bother opening his eyes when he heard the door open, preferring to work out what to do in case he was attacked. Considering that he was in enemy territory, he could likely assume that they would be sending in one of their most efficient interrogators.

"Well, you definitely seem like the friendly type." At that, C looked up, never expecting a heavenly voice to speak to him. In front of him was Fū, the woman having changed her kimono into a battle one. C was at a loss for words when he saw her and started to mimic a fish as Fū got her clipboard ready. "Alright, what's your first name?" When C didn't answer, Fū looked up and finally noticed that he was imitating a fish. "You alright?" Fū asked, only to get a gurgle at the end. Waving a hand in front of them man, Fū grew a little uncomfortable at the man's gaze.

"Are…" C said, making Fū look at him with a raised eyebrow? "…are you seeing anyone?" Fū immediately grew a tick-mark on her head before she quickly slapped C. The man was surprised at her reaction before finally noticed the ring around her finger.

"What's your name?" Fū asked, her voice instantly telling C that she was no longer in a friendly mood.

"C." C answered, making Fū look up.

"Just C? As in the letter?" Fū asked, making the man nod. "What village do you come from?"

-With Darui-

"Comfortable?" Naruto asked as he looked at Darui. The shrugged at the question as he propped his feet on the desk. "You know you still are being interrogated." At that, Darui lowered his feet as Naruto shook his head. "Let's get the basics out of the way, alright? How old are you?"

"Thirty." Darui said as Naruto nodded.

"What village do you come from?"

"Kumo."

"Why are you here?"

"to infiltrate Uzushio and gain any information for the Raikage." Darui said, making Naruto nod as he wrote down Darui's answer. "Is this all you're going to do?" The man asked, making Naruto look up and shrug.

"There's nothing else to really do; you're being cooperative so I have no reason to bring a professional." Naruto said, as he looked at Darui. "Why were you assigned to this mission?"

"I was the Raikage's right hand man." Darui said, "I respected him and would've given my life to protect him." Naruto raised an eyebrow before he shook his head.

"Would've?"

"Something's changed in him. Ever since Bee and Yugito left the village he's become more easily irritated. Then after the Kage Summit, we talked to that masked man-"

"Masked man?" Naruto said, his attention not on Darui. "Had a hole on one side? A swirled texture coming from it?" Naruto asked, making Darui nod with a somewhat serious face. "That's not good…"

"What isn't? You know who that man was?" Naruto nodded at that before he got up and made his way to the door. As he left, Darui picked up on the last things he said before the door closed. "Take them back to their cells, I'll talk to all of them tomorrow." A few minutes later, a guard entered and motioned for Darui to follow. As he left the room, he noticed that the rest of his group were also being escorted back to their cells.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Naruto's Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto was looking over the entire map of the Five Great Nations as the doors to his office opened and a large group of people entered. Naruto stared at the map for a few more seconds before he looked up and saw the remaining Jinchūriki as well as Konan, Jiraiya and his parents.

"Good, you've all come." Naruto said as he walked around his desk and leaned against it.

"What's going Naruto-kun?" Fū asked, while she was grateful for getting away from C, she was worried when a guard came in and took him back to his cell without a word.

"Something's come up." Naruto said, his voice letting everyone know that it was important. "During my interrogation with Darui, he mentioned the Raikage's odd behavior." At that, Bee and Yugito both stepped up with interest.

"What did he say?" Naruto shook his head before he started explaining.

"Nothing new at first. He said that he pissed at first, something we all could assume since he had lost two Jinchūriki." Naruto said making them all nod. "But, it seems that after the Kage Summit…they've had a run in with our old friend 'Madara'." At that, everyone tensed up, the atmosphere having changed to nothing but seriousness. "I didn't bother getting all the details, but it seems that the Akatsuki are trying to team up Kumo."

"It seems that we need to keep an eye on them now." Han said, making the others nod.

"Question is how to do it." Rōshi said, "Sure we could send one of our own, but deep cover missions have a high failure and fatality rate."

"Why don't we send the five we captured?" Yugito asked, making everyone look at her. "What? They technically are on our side; they can get in without suspicion."

"That Kurai lady and C guy won't do so willingly." Fū said, making Bee nod in agreement.

"It might fit your style Naruto," Gaara said as he crossed his arms, "but I think it might be best to have their perception altered." Everyone looked at the red head for a few minutes before Naruto nodded and pushed off his desk.

"As much as I hate to do it, it might be the only choice we have unless I can convince them otherwise." Naruto said, making everyone nod. "But, I'm going to need to put a contact seal on them." Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya all smiled at that before they nodded and left the room. "Alright, let's set things in motion."

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Interrogation Room (The Next Day)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Darui let out a long yawn as he leaned back, or at least tried to since his hands were bound behind his chair. He was woken up early this morning and brought to another one of the interrogation rooms, this one being at leave three times as large as the one he was in yesterday. In the room with him, and also bound to their chairs, were the rest of his group; both Samui and Omoi haven gone back to sleep for the time being. Just as Darui was about to speak, the door to the room opened up, letting the five see Naruto, Fū, Bee, Yugito and man with a feral look all walk in.

"Sleep well?" Naruto asked as he walked over to a desk and pour himself some coffee. Karui only groaned while C kept looking at Fū, only stopping when Yugito stepped in front of him and crossed her arms; Bee went to wake up Omoi and Samui before Fū started to cut the five lose. Confusing the Kumo-nin, Naruto took a seat away from them before taking a sip of his coffee. Once Bee, Yugito and Fū sat down next to him, Naruto leaned back and stared Darui in the eyes. "So, yesterday did reveal some information that caught our eyes."

"Before any of us continue, have any of you noticed a shift in your Kage before you left your village?" At that, Omoi and Darui nodded while everyone else focused their attention on them. "You want to explain?"

"Before we were sent on this mission, he seemed a little more irritable than usual." Omoi said, "He also kept talking about 'cocky blondes' and how he'd 'show him'." Darui nodded at that while everyone else raised an eyebrow.

"While he was pissed at you and your group for 'kidnapping' Yugito and Bee. He became obsessed after we talked to that one masked man a few days ago…I think he called himself 'Tobi'?" Naruto nodded at that before Fū walked up and handed over a hand drawing.

"This guy?" The five Kumo-nin all looked at the photo before Darui nodded. The man in the drawing wore an orange mask with a spiral pattern focused around his right eye as well as a large cloak that had a red cloud on around it.

"Yeah, but he didn't have that cloak." Darui said as he passed the drawing around, "It still had a red cloud, but the one he had had a hood, and showed the lower half of his body on down." Naruto just nodded at that before he took back the drawing and put it away.

"Well. Believe it or not, we have the same enemy." Naruto said, making the five raise an eyebrow in either confusion or skepticism. "'Tobi' as he likes to call himself is actually an unknown, or rather very little know. Me and my wife met him around four years ago when we were a part of the rebellion in Kiri's civil war." The five Kumo-nin were surprised to hear that but didn't say anything. "Turns out, he's the one who caused the war. He's an Uchiha." At that, Karui, Samui, Omoi and C widened their eyes while Darui nodded.

"Can you be sure?" Omoi asked, and grew uncomfortable when Naruto nodded his head.

"I would know since I fought him." Naruto said, "Saw his Sharingan up close and personal, was even put under a genjutsu when I did." Naruto leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling as he continued. "Had the same mask but different personality than I thought. His was dark…obsessed with capturing Kurama and the others."

"Kurama?" Samui asked, making Naruto nod before Kurama stepped up. The three were confused before Kurama's Tail flared out behind him making any words they were going to say die in their throats.

"This is Kurama, but you may know him as the Kyūbi." Naruto said, motioned for Kurama to stop. The man let his tails fall before they disappeared completely making him look as he did again. "As I was saying, 'Tobi' was obsessed with capturing Kurama and the others for some reason. Whatever it is, he formed the Akatsuki for that reason."

"How does this all concern us or A-sama?" Karui asked, wondering what the five were planning.

"Because, 'Tobi' already showed us that he can put a Kage under a Genjutsu." Fū said, "Look at the Yagura, AKA the Yondaime Mizukage. He not only cast it but managed to sustain it for a long time, the civil war lasting a whole decade before my husband and I helped end it." Fuu continued. "Is there any doubt about what he did to the Raikage?" The five widen their eyes in realization. "And he has another alias…Madara Uchiha."

"We have to warn A-sama!" Karui said standing up, only to sit down immediately after seeing the four Jinchūriki pull out a weapon or enter a fighting stance.

"Do that," Yugito said, "and A might suspect that you are acting against Kumo, or that you were brainwashed." Darui nodded at that before he tried to come up with a solution.

"Whether you like it or not," Bee said, "big bro is done fo sho. He's as stubborn as an ox and is shown to hate anyone with ties to this fox." Be rapped, massaging his jaw a few seconds later from Yugito's viscous punch.

"Will you stop rapping in conversation like these!?" Yugito asked, crossing her arms before she turned away from Bee. Naruto and Fū both let out a sigh before they looked at one another and shrugged. "The point of this is to see if you would risk serving A. If you are…"

"…Then you'll be killed, as loyal Kumo-nin who failed their mission." Fū said. "If you don't want to follow the Raikage anymore…then you're more than welcome to stay here."

"And what makes you think we're just going to leave abandon our village!?" Karui shouted, getting to her feet again, noting that the five didn't go into an attacked state. "For all we know, you're just feeding us misinformation to convince us. You're better off killing-"

"Do you really care more about one man and piece of earth more than your own life?" Naruto asked, making Kurai shut up. "Kumo is nothing but a piece of land with buildings on it. Like a piece of paper, if something happens to it, then it can be redone; can you say the same to the villagers?" Naruto asked, "Here, in Uzushio, we acknowledge the land we live on but we won't risk our lives for it; just the people who live one it."

"It's not a bit deal to leave a village." Fū said, crossing her arms as she looked at the five. "You'd be surprised how many shinobi do this or just become 'missing-nin'. Only the dangerous ones get put into the bingo book; anyone who proves to be potential threat to the village. Former ANBU, decorated Jōnin, Intelligence Agents and so on."

"And what would the Raikage do?" C asked, getting everyone's attention. "He would put all of us in there and have us hunted down. I'd rather die loyal to Kumo…then be hunted down as a traitor." Naruto nodded at that, motioned his head before two guards came in and wrestled C out of the room. "Think about it! Why live a traitor when you swore your loyalty to Kumo!" C shouted as the door closed in his face. After it did, Darui stood up and shook his head.

The four looked at one another before three of them reached for their headbands and threw them to the floor. Looking at Karui, Naruto let out a sigh, before he motioned for the guards to take her as well. Karui didn't put up much resistance and followed the two guards back her cell while Naruto looked at the remaining three.

"I didn't think you three would abandon your village so easily." Naruto said, making three smile a bit. "I won't bother asking why, but welcome to Uzushio." The three held out their hands as Naruto shook each of them.

* * *

A/N: 'This chapter is bullshit!'

That's the reaction I'm expecting from reviews. But that's not why this is here; this is here to tell you that I will be leaving FF for some time. I won't have internet when I move so I don't know when I'll be able to upload again and there isn't a library nearby. Another matter I need to address is about Sage of Six Sights; I thought I put a Important chapter, but I guess I was wrong. To rip the bandage off, it's been discontinued and has been for some time. I'll be putting a new chapter on it announcing it but I know some people who read it are likely reading this too.

I am going to miss being on this site, but I'll try to find a way to upload as quick as I can. See you guys…in the future I guess.


End file.
